Instintos ( Damon y Hermione Crossover )
by Tony Duran
Summary: Damon Salvatore, el mas sanguinario y letal vampiro de Mysitic Falls decide terminar con el tormento que aqueja a su hermano Stefan. Decide viajar a Londres donde le sigue la pista al híbrido Klaus Mickealson. Cuando es atacado a muerte encuentra a una dulce chica quien lo salva de tan letal deceso.
1. Angel de la noche

**ANGEL DE LA NOCHE**

La noche cubria todo el bosque cerniéndose cada vez mas en cada rincón de todo el panorama fresco y siniestro que en ese momento se encontraba contemplando con detenimiento. La copa a medio llenar de Weasey; que era su bebida favorita ondeaba al ritmo de su mano adornada con un anillo peculiar con el escudo de su familia con motivos plateados, mismo que a la vez engarzaba una piedra preciosa que por su color y forma daban la impresión tan característica de alcurnia y buen apellido, pues el lapislázuli a pesar de no ser una piedra del todo costosa podría camuflarse ante las miradas aristócratas de toda fiesta.

¿Estaba hastiado?, ¿Confundido?, o simplemente rendido de aquellas noches en las que sin piedad alguna desangraba a sus presas seduciéndolas hasta la locura, hasta el deseo mismo de una noche con aquel cuerpo precioso y caucásico que portaba su ya tan reglamentaria camisa negra de satin como su chaqueta de cuero. Esa respuesta no la sabía, pues siempre que se ponía a analizar esa perspectiva caía a la cuenta de una sola cosa. Su amor y deseo por Elena Gilbert, pues como toda devoción retorcida las consecuencias eran severas al grado de cometer atrocidades que en sus épocas doradas eran dignas de renombre vampirico.

-No te sentí llegar Stef, ¿Acaso Giuseppe no te enseñó modales?, no por que seas vampiro quiere decir que pueda adelantar tu… presencia hermano- Indicaba Damon sentado mirando hacia el ventanal donde una luna aperlada le hacía compañía.

-Solo quería comprobar que no hicieras de las tuyas Damon, tu sabes que debemos tener un bajo perfil y por lo cual no te puedes dar el lujo de morder a cuanta victima se te ponga enfrente en Mystic Falls- Stefan se sentaba en uno de los sillones de tactopiel oscuro sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto, pues a diferencia de su hermano le gustaba un nivel de alcohol mucho mas bajo para conservar la cordura.

-Siempre de aguafiestas, además tu sabes que se borrar mi rastro, no soy como tu cuando veo o huelo la sangre humana hermanito- Damon se levanto y camino hacia la licorera para servirse un poco mas en su copa –No necesito una terapia de Sangrólicos Anonimos como Elena te la ha dado estas últimas semanas, por cierto.. le has dicho que te encanta el ajo?.. Simple dato hermano- El joven vampiro pelinegro se sentaba frente a el para reírse un poco sobre los habitos alimenticios que caracterizaban a Stefan, lo consideraba un "vegetariano" patético y arrepentido, cosa que le repugnaba pero a la vez le divertía, pues con eso podría burlarse hasta el cansancio.

-Como digas Damon, solo que si algo pasa tendre que encerrarte como aquella vez, asi que espero que te comportes o no querrías de nuevo estar encerrado en el calabozo, dicen que incluso el aroma de la verbena con el tiempo puede ser intolerable- El castaño esbozaba una sonrisa dando un trago generoso a su vino tinto para después levantarse con la intención de irse. Tenía que ir a la escuela ya que la practica de Rugby sería a primera hora y no deseaba dar una mala impresión al nuevo entrenador que precedió al profesor Tanner.

-Oh Stef, una cosa mas..- Indicaba Damon. –El asunto de Elena es asunto, digamos que olvidado.- Sonreia a la par de dar otro trago a su bebida mientras que el vampiro castaño arqueaba una ceja.

-No es por no desear creerte hermano pero tu palabra ha dejado de tener validez desde cuando… 1864?-

-Pues creelo o no tu adorada noviecita no esta ya dentro de mis prioridades, sabras que era mi forma de hacerte la vida imposible incluso aquí pero descubrí que ella … te ama como Kate Winslet en la película Titanic.- Reia un poco.- Por cierto, que bueno que extravié el boleto, es en serio, uno nunca sabe cuando un trasatlántico pueda chocar contra una roca de hielo en estos días.—Suspiraba exagerado. –Triste deceso y sangre desperdiciada, bueno, a menos que te gusten los raspados de sangre- Volvía a soltar una risotada haciendo alusión a los cuerpos congelados que quedaron esparcidos en el mar a raíz de tan trágico suceso en los inicios del sigo XIX.

-Siempre tan sensible hermano- Replicaba Stefan.

-No me vengas con tus cátedras de moralidad o con tu complejo de madre teresa- Damon exageraba haciendo ademanes con las manos arqueando su ceja. –Creo que al "destripador" le hubiese encantado tan magnifico festín.- La carcajada hacía eco en la sala principal para después silenciarse un poco. El joven de cabello negro y ojos azules claro se levantaba de su asiento caminando hacia su recamara observando de reojo a su hermano menor quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-No me crees verdad?-

-No

-Ese es tu problema, superalo, pasa página y llevate a Elena a un Picnic a la luz de la luna, pero cuidado con los licántropos, ya viste lo que pueden hacer y en especial el desquiciado de Klaus con su séquito de hibridos, no sea que de nuevo se le ocurra usar la sangre del Doppelganger Petrova.-Riendo se alejaba de la presencia de su hermano pero en ese instante sintió un brusco agarre de la muñeca que después se convirtió en uno hacia la yugular. El castaño vampiro lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros y enrojecidos, las venas del contorno se pronunciaban palpitando con la intención de asesinar; característica de los chupasangre.

-Necesitas ir a un programa de control de la ira Stefy- Damon no se intimidaba, tal vez el efecto del alcohol en sus venas.

-Cuidado con lo que dices hermano, pues como te dije antes, no te creo lo de Elena, asi que alejate por las buenas o será por las malas, recuerda que por ella puedo de nuevo ser el destripador que tanto intentaron erradicar, pero esta vez… mantente al margen de nosotros- El vampiro castaño le advertía.

-Sabes que?, esto comienza a cansarme y no estoy de humor de soportar tus idioteces de vampiro celoso- El pelinegro hizo un movimiento rápido para después apartar bruscamente a su hermano y lanzarlo hacia uno de los jarrones de porcelana que quedaban en la esquina izquierda del recibidor. Stefan iba a responder el ataque, pero recordó las palabras de Elena, "No permitas que te provoque". Suspiró un poco lanzando el aire por la boca y logro por fin recuperar la cordura.

-No .. tendrá que ver con tu ausencia hermano cierto?-

-De que rayos hablas Stefan- Damon volteaba.

-Si, desde que llegaste de Europa has estado diferente- El castaño se incorporaba relamiendo sus labios y sobando un poco la contusión que había provocado el impacto de la caída. –Que te hizo cambiar de opinión Damon, tu sencillamente no eres asi.

El vampiro pelinegro concentraba su atención en la luna, aquella que se miraba como una gran esfera brillante , magnifica, definitivamente su astro favorito en todo el sistema solar a pesar de ser solo un satélite. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta que daba a las habitaciones suspirando un poco y haciendo memoria sobre aquella travesía que había hecho en las tierras del viejo continente.

**Flashback**

La amenaza de Klaus, el hibrido entre vampiro y hombre lobo estaba en pleno apogeo desde la aparición de los originales. Los ataques hacia seres humanos por el solo placer y gusto por la sangre era de lo más común en las tierras de Mystic Falls; para ese entonces Stefan Salvatore había sido liberado de la hipnosis que aquel hombre de cabellos rubios rizados ejercía sobre el haciéndolo recordar sus días mas oscuros como "el destripador de Monterrey". Damon en cambio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que regresara de nuevo para ya sea inducir a su hermano menor al camino de la perdición o para acabar con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Elena Gilbert la Doppelganger Petrova.

Habia decidido viajar por su cuenta a la isla británica donde después de haber investigado y conocido los patrones del hibrido partió inmediatamente sin mencionar alguna palabra a ninguno de sus camaradas de Mystic Falls; esa sería una misión que tendría que cumplir por si solo pero sobre todo era para el un "ajuste de cuentas" que tenía pendiente con el vampiro original. No dejó una nota puesto que detestaba la forma tan peculiar de Stefan de entrometerse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, esta tarea debía llevarla a cabo de manera discreta, directa y contundente, simplemente atacaría el mal de raíz.

Contaba con todo lo necesario para dicho cargo, Alaric le había dado algunas armas que podrían servirle de apoyo como granadas de verbena, dardos tranquilizantes, estacas de madera, ballestas y otros artefactos que en su momento enfrentó a manos del cazador amateur. Tenía en sus manos aquel objeto que la misma bruja original había creado para acabar con un vampiro original. La estaca indestructible de roble blanco; aquel que fue tallado del mismo puente donde los padres de Elena perdieron la vida en aquel accidente automovilístico trágico.

Llegó al aereopuerto internacional de Londres donde sus pensamientos y deseos asesinos se dirigían a NicKlaus, solo tendría que buscar la manera de seguir los patrones que dejaba como rastro. Un vampiro hibrido como él siempre deseaba dejar su marca y por lo tanto no era tan complicado su encuentro a sabiendas de los asesinatos que había cometido en tierras norteamericanas.

-Falta poco malnacido, ahora veras que nadie se mete con mi hermano, solo yo calro esta- Destinado a cazarlo seguía investigando un poco mas sobre las muertes inexplicables, los diarios de Londres tenían exactamente las mismas pistas, marcas, vestigios que dejaba el hibrido a su paso y descubría que no se encontraba solo. Había creado un mini ejercito que le servía para poder subyugar a cualquiera que estuviera en contra de su régimen vampirico-licantropo.

Carca del bosque de Manchester, en las inmediaciones de Inglaterra se estaba presentando una batalla, pues la policía, e incluso el ejercito habían decidido cortar de raíz aquellos asesinatos siguiendo la pista de los seres sobrenaturales que habían llegado a invadir sus tierras. Damon siguió el rastro con eficacia hasta llegar al sitio donde considero que Klaus se encontraba solo; aquel hombre vestía tan solo una camiseta ligera de tirantes que enmarcaba su musculatura, sus hombros anchos y bronceados, su abdomen e incluso las facciones curtidas, rudas pero a la vez atractivas resaltaban en ese hibrido. ¡Menudo cabron!, se decía el vampiro pelinegro desde uno de los aboles de donde lo había interceptado.

-Veo que no me encontraba solo- Indicaba el hibrido volteando hacia uno de los troncos donde una figura conocida salió a recibirlo.

-Eres mas difícil de encontrar que el billete de lotería con el jodido premio mayor Klaus- Damon salía a su encuentro arqueando una de sus cejas observando a su enemigo con extremo cuidado, pues no deseaba enfrentarse a una mordedura de licántropo sin alguna cura; esa ya la había experimentado con Tyler Lovegood

-Vaya que eres mas testarudo que tu hermano, o definitivamente deseas morir, ¿Ya te cansaste de la inmortalidad Damon?-

-Puede que si, puede que no pero lo mas probable es que quien sabe, asi que saca tus conclusiones lobito chupasangre-

-Eres el claro ejemplo de lo que es no tener instinto de conservación, pero si ese es tu deseo..- En ese instante Klaus se desplazaba a una velocidad supersónica tomando a Damon por el cuello y enterrando su mano a la altura de su abdomen casi llegando al corazón.

El pelinegro vampiro solo sintió que le desgarraban las entrañas, pero debía seguir fuerte o de lo contrario su viaje hasta Londres había sido en vano. Con dificlutad posicionaba su mano derecha a la altura del corazón del hibrido accionando las estacas que se enterraron sin fallo alguno; necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder infringir el mayor daño posible. Klaus tan solo retrocedía un poco sintiéndose algo débil por el impacto, sin embargo aun no estaba derrotado.

-Y tu eres el claro ejemplo de un cabron fanfarron y bravucón, asi que estamos iguales- Las heridas de Damon se iban cerrando un poco cuando en ese momento sintió la presencia no de uno, sino de varios ahí presentes que se movían a velocidad impresionante; se desplazaban con gran agilidad que el vampiro pelinegro apenas podía distinguirlos.

-Veo que tenemos compañía, ¿Sigues reclutando idiotas que te hagan la limpieza del hogar Klausy?-

-Sabes.. que siempre viajo en manada, digamos que… es mi nuevo estilo Damon- El vampiro original se incorporaba como si solo hubiese recibido un rozón de bala sonriendo descaradamente con autosuficiencia y cinismo.

-Creo que tendre que hacer recorte de personal, tus criaturas no entran en el presupuesto- El joven pelinegro de ojos azules miraba de un lado a otro con la expresión de batalla, el contorno de sus orbes era enmarcado por las venas palpiatantes y sus globos oculares enrojecidos denotaban la señal de alerta.

Sintió que dos se cruzaban golpeándolo por los hombros pero no pudo saber o concentrarse sobre alguno en especial, parecía que los movimientos coordinados lo despistaban demasiado haciendo que perdiera la control. –Creo que no son peleadores honorables, no conocen el concepto de uno contra uno –Comenzaba a exasperarse pero en ese instante sintió dos estacas que se clavaban en sus muslos al mismo tiempo experimentando un dolor desgarrador que desembocaba en un grito.

-Te lo dije, fuiste un completo idiota al venir solo mi estimado Damon, pero descuida, procurare dejarte entero para llevarte a tu hermano, creo que querra un funeral vampirico decente- Klaus se reía a carcajadas aguardentosas mientras que el Pelinegro luchaba por quitarse aquellos maderos que le impedían la movilidad. Mientras tanto, sintió que dos estacas mas se clavaban en su espalda dejándolo completamente a merced de aquellos mercenarios hibridos que no mostraban piedad alguna.

Los gritos de Damon eran acompañados de risotadas que emitían los atacantes haciendo que el vampiro original rubio esbozara una sonrisa cada vez mas demoniaca, perversa y sobre todo llena de triunfo sobre uno de los tan afamados hermanos Salvatore.

En cambio el pelinegro de ojos azules miraba con dificultad sintiendo que había fallado en la misión, asi que decidió que Klaus no se iría limpio del todo, se lanzó como pudo hacia su cuello para posteriormente clavar una de las estacas en el corazón del hombre hibrido dejándolo completamente paralizado, pues a pesar de que esta no le infringía algun daño pudo dejarlo sin movimiento debido al artefacto lleno de una mezcla de matalobos con verbena; ideal para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Hijo de puta- Exclamaba Klaus.

-Te dije que me cobraría maldito bastardo, ahora el matalobos consumirá tus venas dejándote paralizado, tardaras… un tiempo, bastante en recuperar tus sentidos- Indicaba con dificultad el vampiro pelinegro.

-Esto.. no se quedará.. –

-Ya duérmete menudo cabrón- Damon enterraba cada vez mas la estaca mezclada con la solución haciendo que el vampiro original quedara en un estado de letargo, pues esa misma era una derivación del roble blanco que aunque no indestructible podría tener la tarea de adormecer sus sentidos.

-Vengan ahora hijos de perra… mátenme ahora.. –Pensaba Salvatore hincándose debilitado por las estacas.- Stefan.. se… feliz con ella hermano-

Damon pensaba que ese sería su fin, sus sentidos comenzaban a desvanecerse uno a uno sintiendo que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, aquella efímera que se le había otorgado con la inmortalidad, sus manos se petrificaban y tomaban un color mas palido de lo normal tirándose al suelo esperando que alguno de los compinches de Klaus terminara con el trabajo.

-Incendio!- Una voz femenina a lo lejos se escuchaba, o eso al menos distinguía el vampiro pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, pues tan solo había ruidos de combate, como si alguien hubiese llegado a someter a los hibridos, asi que seguramente lo encontrarían como blanco fácil. Por primera vez se desvanecía decidiendo no pelear contra aquello.

-Cuantos son?-

-Tengo la impresión que nueve, pero no estoy segura Harry-

-Cuidado… -

-Ron!-

-Crucio Maxima!- Se escuchaban aullidos desgarradores, como si alguien estuviera retorciendo a aquel hibrido que habían interceptado, pero Damon decidió restarle importancia. "Te lo mereces cabron de mierda", decía para si mismo aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto el combate seguía preguntándose si habían encontrado a Klaus.

-Depulso!- La voz femenina volvia a hablar- ¿Depulso?, que palabra tan mas tonta, ¿Sera una clave?- Se preguntaba el vampiro pelinegro.

-Incarcelus- Se escuchaban sogas enredándose en el cuerpo de alguien.

-Harry tenemos a cuatro, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Llevarlos a Azkaban que mas-

-Se escaparon los otros, pero aquí hay uno- ¿Uno?, se prguntaba Damon de nuevo pensando obviamente que se habían llevado el cuerpo de Klaus a un lugar seguro para averiguar como quitarle la dosis de matalobos y verbena. Solo quedaba él en el lugar de la batalla, eso no era buena señal.

-Es uno de ellos.. ¡Solem máxima!- El vampiro abría los ojos contemplando los rayos del sol que se cernían sobre su cuerpo, ¿Acaso planeaban rostizarlo como un pollo de mercado?, bueno, al menos el anillo lo protegía pero si daba esa información estaría mas que perdido.

-No ocurre nada, esto esta muy raro, ¡Hey vi a uno!-

-Ron no te vayas!- Decia la voz de la chica.

-Harry ve con el, tu sabes que es demasiado bruto en la persecución, quizá al desplazarse pueda estamparse contra un tronco, ya paso una vez-

-Pero Hermione no te puedo dejar sola-

-Estaré bien, ya esta neutralizado, avisa al ministerio que se trata de vampiros- Damon en ese instante sintió un trozo de madera tocando a la altura de su corazón, ahora este sería su fin, pero pensaba que moriría feliz al dejar fuera de combate a un original.

Sintió que alguien tocaba sus colmillos por lo que soltaba un rugido como cualquier depredador amenazado, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos con el iris negro y las venas palpitantes en su contorno; su verdadero aspecto atemorizante como vampiro. Distinguió un aroma especial, exquisito, dulce, almendrado y a la vez selecto, pues jamás en toda su historia había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con una sangre fresca como la de aquella chica guerrera.

Abrío los ojos un poco y observaba con dificultad la imagen de una joven de cabello castaño, los ojos no los distinguió a la perfección pero pudo deducir que eran del color de la miel de maple; aquella que se daba en tierras canadienses. –Elena… -Se limtó a decir mientras que la joven se quedaba pasmada, tal vez pensaba que los vampiros eran unas bestias disfrazadas de cuerpos bonitos y rostros angelicales, pero el… era diferente, ya que su tono de voz, pidiendo algo de misericordia hicieron que su corazón dejara de mostrarse frio con la situación.

-No.. me confundes, ¿Tu eres uno de ellos verdad?-

-No, no soy un hibrido-

-¿Hibrido?-

-Mezcla… de… licántropo y vampiro…- Damon decía con dificultad.

-Matame.. no.. quiero regresar… Acaba conmigo, no quiero vivir sin ella, le pertenece a mi hermano, será todo mejor… sin mi.- La declaración de aquel vampiro asombró un poco a la joven castaña quien miraba a su alrededor debatiéndose entre su deber y lo que era correcto. Suspiró un poco y sin dudarlo quitaba las estacas una a una del cuerpo de Salvatore.

-Ahhh-

-Terminaré pronto, te… dejaré ir, pero promete irte, si te vuelvo a ver por Londres te asesinaré- La chica tomaba un frasco de poción revitalizante con algo de escencia de dragón para hacer que sus heridas ciactrizaran.

Con sus manos untaba la solución desnudando un poco el torax del vampiro mientras que este miraba de reojo las facciones de la chica. Ese era el rostro mas angelical, hermoso y sublime que incluso podía dejar desbancada a las doppelgangers Petrova. Miraba sus cejas, sus ojos color miel, su boca menudita preguntándose como un ser tan bello podría ser tan letal incluso contra los chupasangre,. Solo sonrió un poco, tal vez había llegado un ángel a salvarlo, a curarlo, a darle una nueva oportunidad.

-Tu nombre… cual.. es tu nombre- Preguntaba con dificultad el pelinegro.

-Hermione Granger- Se limito a decir la chica quien con una sonrisa se levantaba del lugar. –Tardaras unos minutos en sanar, asi que debo irme o de lo contrario mis amigos no dudarán en matarte, pero estas advertido, no te quiero ver por aquí otra vez.- La chica desaparecía, ¿Desaparecía?, si, con sus propios ojos miraba que su angel de la guarda tan solo se esfumaba del lugar sin ningun movimiento, se levantó como pudo buscándola con la mirada, debía agradecerle el haberlo salvado, el haberle rescatado de una muerte segura a manos de los compinches de Klaus, pero no estaba..

-Hermione… Granger- Damon con dificultad sonreía para si mismo.

**Fin de Flashback**

-No digas tonterías Stefan, solo fui a no morir de aburrimiento, últimamente Mystic Falls me resulta patético, asi que te sugiero hermanito que dejes de tratarme como un niño que no lo soy, ahí tienes a Elena si quieres entretenerte en algo, o no me digas que ya no han tenido sus.. noches- Damon reía a carcajadas mientras que el vampiro castaño lo observaba detenidamente. Podía jurar que algo en su hermano mayor había cambiado, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada entre manos.

-Sea lo que sea, ya sabes que debemos mantener un bajo perfil, ahora que Klaus no ha dejado rastro, es cuando mas el consejo de fundadores estará mas al pendiente de nuestras acciones, asi que es eso o largarte del pueblo tu decides Damon, buenas noches- Stefan se retiraba de la sala de estar mientras que el vampiro pelinegro aun observaba la luna, pues era la misma que contempló en Londres la noche en la que conoció a su angel de la guarda.


	2. A sangre fria

**A SANGRE FRIA**

No podía creer lo acontecido días atrás, pues no paraba de pensar constantemente que ahora tendría que lidiar con una nueva responsabilidad como la caceria de vampiros. Los aurores locales estaban trabajando cada vez en el caso pero como parte del escuadrón especial ella tendría que intervenir en el area de inteligencia.

Decidió salir a tomar un café pues necesitaba distrarse un poco del trabajo que conllevaba la recaudación de datos sobre los ataques asi como los patrones que estaban siguiendo los chupasangre en Londres. Hermione Granger; quien había sido la mas brillante estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ahora tenia veintiun años de edad, tan solo dos de especialidad en la Academia de aurores , condecorada con el titulo y el emblema de los "elegidos de Moody" era parte del caso.

Los rasgos de la castaña habían cambiado radicalmente desde su estadía en la escuela, pues de ser aquella chica timida, ensimismada en los libros y refugiada en las paredes secas de la biblioteca ahora tenia el carácter mas impresionante y firme que quienes hacían la comparación apostaban que había transformado aquella imagen a raíz de la segunda guerra mágica.

Su cabello seguía igual de castaño pero esta vez lacio completamente, su rostro de niña inocente no la abandonaba; sus cejas menuditas, sus ojos de color miel acentuaban aquella piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada que era adornada con esa boca pequeña y carnosa que no solo era la tentación del legendario Victor Krum sino de cualquier caballero que la conociera. Su cuerpo había tomado la forma de una jovencita estilizada, sus caderas curvilíneas, la cintura pequeña junto con aquel busto bien fromado hacían ver a Hermione Granger como una de las chicas ahora mas codiciadas por medio Londres.

Caminaba a paso lento pues siempre le gustaba disfrutar de la vista que la gran cuidad le brindaba, y a pesar del smog, el bullicio pero sobre todo el sonido del clackson de los automóviles la hacían sentir en casa. Observaba en el trayecto los establecimientos, los restaurantes e incluso las tiendas de ropa prometiéndose a si misma que el siguiente fin de semana acudiría a comprarse un nuevo cambio; no le gustaba ser ostentosa, pero en toda chica existe un deje de vanidad, y Hermione no era la excepción a esa regla tan arraigada.

-Hermione por que no me dijiste que ibas a la cafetería?- Una voz se escuchaba algo agitada por tratar de alcanzarla, pero ella siguió su camino tan solo alentando el paso un poco sonriendo a la vez.

-Por que no estare siempre al pendiente de lo que se te ofrezca Ronald, creo que eso lo he dejado claro desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts- Ella continuaba riendo mirando hacia al frente donde el objetivo era conseguir un capuccino cargado para continuar con el dia.

-Existen notas voladoras para eso- Replicaba el pelirrojo que se frotaba las manos a causa del frio que seguía durante ese dia.

-También vociferadores y creeme que me he visto tentada a enviarte uno por cabezota- Rodaba los ojos. –No te alcanzó Harry o Draco?- Indicaba la castaña con naturalidad.

-Draco?, ¿Desde cuando lo llamas Draco?, Hey, despierta, "sangre sucia"- El chico hacia comillas aéreas mientras que la chica solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es cosa del pasado Ron, una, no me afecta en lo absoluto y dos, la guerra mágica paso hace cuatro años, creo que alguien se niega a avanzar no crees?-

-Pero yo no creo su sarta de mentiras y su falso arrepentimiento, bien dicen que el árbol que nace torcido sirve para columpio-

-La frase correcta es, "árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza" y consiedero que en el caso de Malfoy no aplica del todo, recuerda que tuvo la oportunidad de delatarnos en su casa y no lo hizo- Indicaba ella con algo de fastidio.

-Miedo tal vez?- Respondia el pelirrojo.

-Quizá, pero recuerda que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, fue el caso de Snape- Respiraba un poco al notar que se acercaban a la cafetería deteniéndose un poco antes de tocar la entrada –Sino hubiera sido por el Harry no estaría con vida- La castaña se introducía al establecimiento donde algunos consumidores pedían las ordenes de pastelillos, café y galletas que se antojaban en aquel frio dia lunes que comenzaba el trabajo. El pelirrojo decidió no refutar mas los argumentos de su amiga limitándose a solicitar una caja completa de pastizetas que se encontraban recién hechas en la barra del mostrador notando que la chica castaña lo miraba sin extrañarse de aquel hecho

-Nunca dejas de pensar en comer, a este paso tendras todas las enfermedades cardiacas y ni hablar del colesterol Ron, recuerda que ya no eres un adolescente "en pleno crecimiento" como es tu frase característica- La castaña se dirigía al empleado indicándole que solo tomaria un café capuccino mediano.

-Te pareces a mamá y a Lavender, siempre diciéndome que hacer, ¿Qué tiene de malo la comida?- Indicaba el chico que apenas se acostumbraba a las bebidas con cafeína, ya que no había un carrito como en el expresso de Hogwarts ni un Hogsmeade cercano para disfrutar alguna cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre.

En ese momento alguien mas pisaba la cafetería en busca de lo mismo, se trataba de un hombre alto, de facciones hermosas, con unos ojos de plata liquida, cabello rubio platinado y sonrisa encantadora que acaparaba miradas con su sola presencia. Se acercó a la barra donde los dos amigos estaban ordenando y esbozó una sonrisa recargándose en la vitrina de estornudos que separaba los pasteles de los clientes contemplando la expresión de Ronald.

-Comadreja, veo que te alimentas bien, ¿Crees que te dejen introducir todo eso al ministerio?, yo creo que no- Retaba el platinado mientras que Weasley lo observaba con desprecio como era su costumbre.

-No es de tu incumbencia hurón, ¿Acaso hoy no tienes visita en Azkaban o es que a tu padre le dieron libertad condicional?- Se reía el chico mientras que Hermione lo miraba con ojos asesinos. –Callate Ron!, no juegues con eso- La chica recogía su vaso térmico para salir del lugar pues no le apetecía avivar viejos rencores escolares ni discutir asuntos Mortifago-Heroes con ninguno de los dos.

-Dejalo Granger, después de todo no esperaba más, solo por que les cargaba las maletas en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes ya se siente el héroe o quizá el mismismo San Potter-

-Malfoy!- Replicaba la chica observando que los demás clientes los observaban atónitos. –Presencia de muggles, recuerden.. nos pirarán de locos en un santiamén y no quiero acabar en un psiquiátrico por su maldita culpa, par de machos alfa- Ella intentaba irse pero el platinado le tomaba la muñeca con algo de fuerza. –Que quieres, estoy de prisa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Necesitamos hablar tu y yo, a solas, si no le molesta a tu amigo-

-Tu no te quedaras a solas con ella oxigenado- Retaba Ron pero la castaña respiraba un poco observándolo.

-Te compro otra caja de galletas si me dejas hablar con el, y dile a Harry que necesito los registros aduanales, entradas y salidas de extranjeros al país y sobre todo el ultimo censo turístico realizado- El pelirrojo no podía resistir la tentación de tener mas municiones para continuar el dia y totalmente sobornado tomaba las dos cajas para llevarlas al ministerio, sin embargo aún miraba con extremo recelo al platinado quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante al verse libre de su enemigo de antaño.

-Te veo en la oficina Hermione, y cualquier cosa, recuerda que puedes hacer magia e incluso una maldición imperdonable, tienes mi autorización- Indicaba El pelirrojo que por descabellado que pareciera, fungía como encargado de regulación mágica en el uso de los aurores.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta si tomo la personalidad de la damisela en apuros, pero entre tanto ve- A regañadientes el pelirrojo se retiraba del lugar a la vez saboreando lo que sería una doble racion de galletas.

Mientras tanto el rubio la soltaba con delicadeza y le sonreía de nueva cuenta esta vez sin un deje de maldad; aquellos orbes grises se postraron ante ella para darle una caricia en la mejilla suspirando un poco. Ella tan solo le devolvía la sonrisa tomandolo de la mano con demasiada ternura, pues aquellos dos tenían un secreto que era mejor no ser revelado, al menos no por el momento.

-No me avisaste que vendrías por café, sabes que decuerdo a tus reglas aun no podemos.. anunciar lo nuestro – El chico volteaba a ambos lados para después tomarla de la mejilla y darle un tierno beso en los labios, mientras tanto ella le correspondía de la misma manera acariciando la suya y prestando atención a ese par de ojos grises que la volvían loca. –Gracias por no decir nada sobre la condición de mi padre Hermione.

-Ron es un pesado a veces pero no es malo, solo creo que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de diez años, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos seleccionó el sombrero?, creo que es el caso parecido, ¿Quieres un café?- Ella le indicaba con ternura.

-Expreso doble, necesito mantenerme despierto, eres..—Se acercaba a su lóbulo derecho y sonreía contra él –Una leona en la cama cielo.

-Draco!-

-Que… solo digo la verdad amor-El platinado se reía un poco tomandola de la cintura para después adotpar una expresión seria. –Te amo Hermione Granger, esa es mi única verdad en la vida-

-No exageres, tu sabes que nunca fuiste culpable, además si tu padre muestra buen comportamiento podrá salir en menos de lo pensado, tu confía en las leyes mágicas- Le indicaba al momento de salir con ambos cafés en la mano. En el pasado presenció el juicio contra Lucius Malfoy donde lo habían condenado a treinta años de prisión sin derecho a fianza, y a pesar de que tanto Harry como ella los habían deslindado de la cooperación con Voldemort indicando que la familia había sido coaccionada se tenían mas testificaciones que indicaban la colaboración voluntaria de la familia.

-El no cambiará Hermione, comprende que el poder lo sedujo y no se puede hacer nada contra eso- El chico la tomaba de la cintura conduciéndose al ministerio, pues el trabajaba en el departamento de antilavado de dinero; rama que caminaba de la mano con el de aurores.

-Por lo pronto algo me tiene preocupada Draco-

-En serio?,Pensé que la cacería de vampiros estaba llendo de lo mejor, los diarios no han notificado muertes por mordida o cuerpos desangrados como es su modus operandi- El platinado respondía con naturalidad pero la castaña negaba lentamente con la cabeza, pues había algo que estaba desprendido en todo aquello.

-No es eso, bueno, quizá lo sea pero esta vez nos estamos enfrentando a aquellos que soportan la luz del sol, ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-No amor, explicate-

-Evolucionaron- El chico se quedo un poco sorprendido al escuchar la declaración, mientras que ella se detenia en uno de los callejones para explicarle mejor su punto. –La ultima vez que sorprendimos a los vampiros en el bosque de Manchester nos topamos con que ahora trabajan en grupos organizados, ya no independientes como antes, ¿Comprendes?-

-Si, bueno, aquellos con los que..- El platinado tragaba saliva pues el solo hecho de recordar el pasado aun removía viejas nostalgias, sobre todo la muerte de su amigo Crabbe. – Con los que trabajamos cuando eramos mortifagos fueron contados, muchos preferían dar caza de forma independiente, incluso Vold… bueno él decía que ellos serían una buena opción, pues nos servirían de chivos expiatorios haciendo despistar a los aurores sobre los ataques en la segunda guerra.

-Exacto, asi que por ende, los que ahora trabajan en manada son lo más parecidos a los licántropos.- Suspiraba nostálgica al recordar a una persona que pudiese darle todas las respustas relacionadas con el ramo, pero Remus Lupin había perecido junto con Tonks en el castillo durante la batalla.

-Pero no son hombres lobo Hermione, son vampiros-

-Lo se de antemano Draco, pero no paro de pensar en aquella noche- Suspiraba un poco algo frustrada. –Sobre todo en un vampiro a quien no puede distinguir por la oscuridad, tan solo supe que Harry y Ron habían capturado a cuatro de todos ellos pero me llamo la atención ese bueno.. hombre en particular.

-Hombre?, Hermione acaso tu..

-No como crees tonto, solo que el deseaba morir- Comentaba ella pensativa tratando de recordar el rostro de aquel vampiro herido por algunas estacas en sus piernas, en su abdomen y al cual dejó en libertad por alguna razón que se preguntaba desde ese día.

-Y por que no lo mataste?, cielo, recuerda que son peligrosos, si alguno de ellos llega a desangrar a un muggle tendríamos averiguaciones de su parte y recuerda que el papeleo no es sencillo- Replicaba el platinado dando un sorbo a su café aún con su mano entrelazada con la otra de la castaña.

-Creo que murió, estaba demasiado débil y seguramente el sol terminó por destruirlo- La chica de ojos caramelo mentía no sabiendo la razón, pero recordaba que le había prometido irse de Londres a cambio de dejarlo con vida aquella noche. Lo había curado, incluso lo hizo con demasiada delicadeza como si se tratara de un ser humano común y corriente.

Recordó de nuevo aquella noche cuando el suplicaba su muerte, deseaba llegar a su final pues la frase "todo será mejor si mí" se le venía a la mente haciendo que se perdiera en aquel escenario. Ella debía cumplir con su deber de auror pero algo le indicaba que le dejara con vida, o al menos aquella efímera después de la transformación vampirica.

Cuando aquel hombre estaba postrado en el suelo, indefenso, con aquel rostro marcado por la bestialidad le pareció que se debatía en él la humanidad encerrada, los sentimientos encontrados y unas ganas de morir impresionantes, haciendo memoria y comparación con los caídos en la guerra.

Tomó la poción revitalizante con escencia de dragon aplicando cuidadosamente en las heridas del estómago, mientras que el se quejaba un poco como un niño pequeño y a la vez en breves rugidos. Ella sin miedo terminaba dicha tarea intentando reconocer su rostro, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para identificarlo, tan solo supo que le dio su nombre, cosa que consideraba un poco peligrosa ya que los vampiros tenían la fama de ser excelentes cazadores.

-Si hubiera estado ahí terminaría el trabajo sin chistar, es un asesino menos en la larga lista del ministerio- El chico platinado la tomaba de la cintura para darle otro beso apasionado subiendo poco a poco el tono del mismo. Entre tanto ella le correspondía pero al darse cuenta del lugar tan expuesto en el que se encontraban decidió parar antes de que alguien pudiera deleitarse con tan evidente espectáculo.

-Draco, aquí no porfavor- Ella reía un poco. –Si pasa alguien conocido recuerda que le pueden dar la noticia a Harry o a Ron antes que nosotros.

-Si.. me olvidaba, debemos ocultar nuestra relacion. ¡Patrañas! Ven aca.- El la abrazaba haciéndola reír un poco ante el arrebato desesperado por otro beso.

-Amor ya basta- ella continuaba riendo, se sentía feliz por aquello nuevo que había comenzado hacía dos años atrás, pues aun con los pleitos, las riñas, las vejaciones, sabía que en el fondo ambos estaban enamorados desde el primer momento que se vieron, pero el orgullo y el prejuicio de la sociedad mágica los separaba incluso en los bandos. –Debemos regresar a la oficina, pero te prometo que hoy por la noche te compenso- Ella le tocaba la nariz dibujando una línea hasta su boca. –Creo que si me hablas en pársel podría sacar mi lado mas salvaje señor príncipe de Slyhterin.

-Comportate Granger, o podría castigarte- El hacia un gruñido algo travieso dirgiendose al cuello de la castaña quien entre risas se mordía el labio inferior para posteriormente alejarlo lentamente.

-A trabajar Draco, por ahora debemos hacer eso.

-Eres una aguafiestas Gryffindor.

-Y tu llevas la sangre mas caliente que un dragón Slyhterin.

Ambos se dirigían hacia uno de las cabinas telefónicas que podían trasladarlos al lobby del ministerio para conducirse a sus respectivas oficinas. Esa tarde sería ardua, pues tendrían que interrogar a los capturados en el bosque de Manchester y hacer que hablaran sobre su condición vampirica, integrantes y nombres de los implicados en los ataques; quizá no sería mucho pero definitivamente era un gran avance en busca de la verdad. O la evolución como la llamaba Hermione.

Cuando la castaña llegaba a su lugar de trabajo encontraba como siempre ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar, los archivos adecuadamente colocados alfabéticamente y los tomos de los libros posicionados de forma estructural. El retrato de sus padres estaba postrado en el escritorio y su lechuza mensajera estaba alerta a cualquier recado que debía mandar a otro departamento o incluso a otra ciudad.

Se sentaba en el sillón sacando el único artefacto muggle de todo el ministerio; una lap top donde guardaba todos los registros, archivos y cualquier cosa para evitar el consumo del papel ya que se consideraba del todo ecologista. La abrió sin ningun problema navegando por internet e intentando recabar información sobre lo nuevo que había descubierto tecleando las palabras "vampiros a la luz del sol" en un buscador conocido mundialmente.

-Ocultismo, magia, oh una secta- Sonreia para si misma para al cabo de algunos minutos recordar algo importante que había hablado con ese vampiro extraño quien había salvado.

-Hibridos.- En ese instante no solo hacia la búsqueda electrónica sino que convocaba algunos tomos y enciclopedias que podrían ayudarle con lo que necesitaba. Pero en ese momento le llegaba un anuncio del ministro del cual prestó toda la atención debida, asi que la desdoblaba cuidadosamente para darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

"Hermione.

Temo decirte que los vampiros que fueron capturados la noche anterior se han suicidado, todos tienen un hueco en la parte del torax con el corazón despedazado. ¿Puedes creer lo locos que estaban?, necesito hablar contigo sobre la siguiente estrategia, no es bueno mezclar a Potter ni a Weasley por el momento ya que tu eres la encargada de Inteligencia.

Necesitare la mayor información posible.

Kingsley".

La castaña en ese momento abría un poco mas los ojos no dando crédito a ninguna de las palabras que ahí se mencionaban, solo recordaba que Harry y Ron habían atrapado a los chupasangre y llevado al ministerio para su respectivo proceso. Nunca se imagino que estuviesen lo suficientemente locos para quitarse la vida de una manera tan bestial y sobre todo cruel.


	3. El omega

**El Omega**

La mañana comenzaba a caer dejando escapar los rayos del sol a travez de las ventanas rusticas que engalanaban toda la finca. Era un dia normal para todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls por lo que Stefan se había levantado temprano para su practica de Rugby, justamente pasaría por Elena a su casa para irse al instituto no sin antes verificar que su hermano no hubiera hecho algo que los delatara con los fundadores.

Se tomo una ducha breve y se vistió con unos jeans deslavados y una camisa a rayas de color azul turquesa; la misma que le había regalado su novia como aniversario de novios. Se alborotó un poco el cabello e incluso sonrió para si mismo en el espejo pensando que probablemente no había tenido un despertar tranquilo en mucho tiempo; siempre desesperado por sangre o por la posibilidad de cazar una buena presa en el bosque como parte de la nueva dieta "vegetariana" a la que su amiga Lexi lo había sometido como un proceso de "desintoxicación".

-Creo que amanecimos de buenas Stef- Damon se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con su típica sonrisa burlona sosteniendo un vaso de Weaskey como era su costumbre mientras que su hermano rodaba un poco los ojos dirigiéndose a el esperando otro de sus innumerables sarcasmos.

-Y espero que asi siga Damon, no me hagas cambiar de parecer, por cierto necesito que no salgas de la casa, la sheriff Forbes menciono algo relacionado con otro ataque en el bosque- Indicaba el castaño.

-Quiza sea bambi o la mama de Bambi, ¿No te remuerde la conciencia al dejar a un venado sin familia?- Soltaba una risa – Yo pensé que rezabas una plegaria cada que te servían de almuerzo pero veo que no es asi.- El pelinegro de ojos azules daba un trago generoso a su bebida recostándose deliberadamente en la cama cruzando las piernas y adoptando una posición bastante cínica y relajada.

-Adoro tu sentido del humor por la mañana- El castaño vampiro tomaba su mochila de nuevo disponiéndose a salir, pero antes se giró para sonreir como nunca. –Si vas a viajar a Europa tan solo dime que te vas, asi descartare la probabilidad de que tu seas el responsable.

-Fe, confianza, y polvo de hadas, diría una película famosa de Walt Disney.. oye supiste que tiene fijación con las niñas pequeñas?, en serio.. las princesas no pasaban la mayoría de edad- Soltaba una risotada seguido de otro trago de su bebida mientras que su hermano negaba lentamente con la cabeza saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con Elena.

Se quedó un rato pensando en la noche anterior, y la otra anterior a esa, pues desde su regreso de Londres no dejaba de pensar en esa chica de la cual solo una vez escuchó su nombre. Decidió levantarse y caminar recorriendo la casa y a pesar de conocerla de cabo a rabo debía distraerse para no pensar demasiado. Caminó por el recibidor, los pasillos e incluso hizo una inspección en el sótano donde Stefan tenía su reserva de sangre sacando en empaque repleto de liquido escarlata.

-"O" negativo, creo que mi querido hermano no tiene un paladar exquisito como el mio- Sonreía para si mismo destapando la boquilla para introducirla en sus labios y comenzar a succiónar. Tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca tratando de hacer memoria sobre aquel encuentro.

-Expulso…- Susurraba de nuevo. -¡Que tonta y estúpida palabra es esa!- Se sentaba en el sillón de nuevo estirando sus pies y continuaba pensando en todo lo sucedido en Manchester. No comprendía la razón por la que Klaus estuviese en Europa a sabiendas que Elena aun se encontraba en Mystic Falls; cada vez sus movimientos se hacían mas extraños e incluso imprecisos, simplemente había algo que no cuadraba.

En ese instante sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta, por lo que rodando los ojos con algo de fastidio y el deseo ferviente de estar solo acudió a regañadientes a verificar quien era. Al abrir se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba esa visita.

-Liz, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?, bueno yo creí que seguías digamos en términos coloquiales… cabreada conmigo- La mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio y corto en forma de cola de pato daba un largo suspiro; acomodaba su cinturón donde tenía sus artefactos de seguridad publica como tranquilizantes, un cartucho de balas e incluso unas de madera se colocaba la mano en la cintura para hablar debidamente.

-Damon no estoy para bromas, algo grave pasó en Mystic Falls-

-Liz, todo lo que pasa en Mystic Falls es grave, eso no es ninguna jodida novedad asi que explicate mejor, ¿Quieres pasar?- Le indicaba el vampiro pelinegro mientras que ella dubitativa entraba en la vivienda con algo de nerviosismo; aún tenía sus reservas con el estilo de vida de los hermanos Salvatore a pesar de tener una hija en casa con la misma condición. Se adentró a la sala de estar donde la chimenea siempre seguía encendida y se sentó algo desesperada por la noticia que tenía que darle.

-Bien, comienza a hablar, ¿Te ofrezco algo?, ¿Ron?, ¿Weaskey?, ¿Merlotte?, ¿Moscatel?, ¿Alguna bebida barata para universitarios?-

-No gracias Damon, esto que tengo que decirte es urgente- Ella lo miraba.

-Pues habla entonces que detesto las novelas de misterio- Indicaba sentándose frente a ella de nuevo con la actitud relajada.

-Ha desaparecido Bonnie Bennet-

-Que?- Se sorprendía el vampiro pelinegro a tal grado de dejar su vaso en la mesa de centro. –De que estas hablando Liz-

-Fue ayer, su madre trató de localizarla pensando que estaría con Elena o con Caroline pero no fue asi, de hecho hoy hable a casa de los Gilbert y Jeremy no mencionó que ella fuera de visita.- Suspiraba. –Afortunadamente el cuerpo que se encontró en el bosque no era de ella sino de Gerald Richmond el empleado de la tienda de abarrotes.

Damon arqueaba una ceja ya que Stefan no le había mencionado nada al respecto, probablemente también desconocía que la chica estaba desaparecida y Elena lo pondría al tanto una vez que se encontraran. Se levantaba para dirigirse alrededor del sillón donde Elizabeth Forbes se encontraba todavía frotándose las manos. Ella ignoraba completamente que la madre fue convertida en vampiro por él mismo, cosa que no le revelaría por razones de seguridad.

-Tu lo has dicho, fue secuestrada no mordida o convertida, creo que no soy del tipo de hombre de las series de CSI para poderte ayudar-

-Damon… porfavor-

-Y por que habría de ayudarte Liz, ¿Acaso no me torturaste en ese calabozo e incluso ibas a matarme?- Se acercaba en dirección a su cuello mientras que ella permanecía inmutada, deseaba no tener miedo pero le resultaba imposible estar en presencia de un chupasangre sin que sus sentidos ligeramente se pusieran de punta. Se tragó su orgullo recordando las anteriores acciones del vampiro y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Tengo verbena en la sangre, y te lo digo por que es amiga de mi hija, o simplemente por que se trata de una persona-

-Y eso a mi que?- Replicaba él.

-Por que eres el único a quien puedo acudir Damon- Ella se exasperaba.

-Tengo una mejor idea Elizabeth, ¿Por qué no vas con Alaric o con Carol Lovegood para que te ayuden con este asuntito y me dejas en paz?- El bufaba molesto elevando el tono de su voz un poco.

-Por que…-Ella no terminaba la frase meintras que Damon la miraba fijamente.

-Por qué Liz, por que tengo que ayudarte?-

-Por que… confío en ti- En ese instante el vampiro cambiaba su actitud serenándose un poco, pues precisamente había hablado con Stefan sobre aquella cualidad que no se le había otorgado; debía reconocerlo, nadie en aquel pueblo le tenía fe por las acciones del pasado que obviamente no cambiaría, pues detestaba que trataran de modificar su naturaleza.

Se irguió un poco para dirigirse a la mesa de centro donde había depositado el baso para dar otro trago. Suspiró solo un poco volviéndose a sentar en el sillón inclinándose a adelante sonriendo por primera vez.

-Que voy a hacer contigo… amiga-

-Ayudarme con esto seria un buen comienzo- Ella hacía una pausa mientras que volvía a hablar. – Comprende que no es fácil para mi el hecho que Caroline sea… bueno, y tu..- El vampiro pelinegro comprendía a la perfección lo complicado que era tratar el tema, asi que decidió ayudarla un poco indicándole que se silenciara haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Donde estuvo Bonnie por ultima vez, ¿En su casa?-

-No, solo se que Caroline la vió ayer en la escuela y se despidieron normalmente, incluso Elena llego de visita a la casa esa misma tarde para poder organizar la fiesta sorpresa de Jeremy-

-Solo ellas dos la vieron por ultima vez?- Preguntaba él.

-Los de las tiendas mencionaron que iba a tomar su auto en el supermercado, solo la vieron entrar-

-Muy bien, entonces ya sabemos por donde comenzar, ¿Te apetece pasar el dia conmigo?, ¡Oh vamos! No voy a morderte… o quizá si?- Fruncía el ceño de forma graciosa mientras que la mujer negaba lentamente con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

-Verbena, ¿Recuerdas?, anda vamos-

Los dos salieron del lugar para abordar la patrulla e investigar sobre la desaparición de la amiga de Elena. Todo se volvía extraño cada vez, pues en verdad consideraba que Bonnie no era precisamente una clave o una pieza importante para llegar a un fin común salvo su condición de Druida. Si hubiesen deseado que uno de ellos trabajara de su lado tan solo debían buscar en otro sitio donde muchos de ellos operaban con la magia oscura como parte de su negociación.

En el camino volvió a recordar las palabras que había escuchado de las personas que llegaron a salvar el dia en el bosque de Manchester, aquellas palabras extrañas que al parecer provocaban algun daño en los seres sobrenaturales. También sintió de nuevo el sabor amargo y alcalino de la solución que aquella hermosa chica le daba a beber para salvarlo; tocando sus labios un poco volvía a su memoria los ojos de color miel y sonrisa perfecta.

-Emilian… - Balbuceaba en voz alta.

-Que?- Preguntaba la sheriff.

-No nada, es que me acordé de un nombre en especial… una chica que conocí hace días- Sonriendo miraba hacia al frente durante el trayecto al supermercado local del pueblo.

-No me digas que es otra de tus conquistas Damon-

-Te equivocas… a esa chica solo la vi una vez y jamás he vuelto saber ada de ella.

-Emilian?-

-No se llama asi, tiene un extraño nombre incluso difícil de pronunciar- Indicaba aun tratando de recordar hasta que por fin se le vino a la cabeza algo en particular.

-Granger, ese era su apellido-

-Te digo algo?, dicen que cuando recuerdas eso en especial es que tienes un interés más alla de lo normal, pero mientras no la uses como cena considero que esta bién- Ella aparcaba la patrulla en el estacionamiento y el vampiro tan solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, es solo una chica, ¿Qué puede tener de especial?- Ambos se dirigían a la entrada.

-Lamento que lo tuyo con Elena, bueno… -

-No digas nada, simplemente hay que pasar página no crees?- Alzaba los hombros con indiferencia introduciéndose en el establecimiento. –Liz, yo ire a investigar los pasillos, cualquiera siempre deja un aroma tu encárgate de hacerle preguntas al encargado o a los empleados.-

-Entendido- Ella se fue inmediatamente a hacer la interrogación debida mientras que el vampiro pelinegro acudía a los pasillos sintiendo todavía el aroma de Bonnie rondando en el aire. Acudió al pasillo curiosamente de los artículos femeninos esbozando una sonrisa. –Creo que alguien tiene su periodo- Reia un poco mirando algo en especial que al captor se le había escapado; un colgante de metal con una letra "omega" en tono plateado. Lo tomó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en seguida acudió al mostador donde la Sheriff estaba haciendo las preguntas de rutina.

-Muchas gracias por tu cooperación Carl-

-De nada, es un placer Liz, salúdame a Caroline cuando la veas- El hombre afroamericano respondía mientras que ella tan solo asentía con la mirada indicándole a Damon que era el momento de retirarse.

Salieron del establecimiento para dirigirse de nuevo a la patrulla y Liz tenía una expresión decepcionada, por lo que el vampiro pelinegro al abordar el vehículo decidió saber lo que pasaba. –No tuviste buena suerte cierto?-

-Solo dijo que vio a Bonnie llegar pero que no recordó nada de lo sucedido, incluso mencionó que no la vió salir Damon- Ella golpeaba un poco el volante del automóvil haciendo que incluso el vampiro se sobresaltara un poco.

-Fue un vampiro, le quitó la memoria al empleado para que no viera como se llevaban a Bonnie seguramente-

-Estas seguro Damon?, quizá solo este desaparecida-

-Desaparecida en el "gran" pueblo de Mystic Falls Liz?- El pelinegro clavaba sus ojos azules en los de la madre de Caroline para mostrar su punto.

-Bueno, supongamos que un vampiro se ha llevado a Bonnie, pero de ser asi hubiera aparecido desangrada en algun lugar, o quizá solo este paranóica que se yo- Ella respiraba frustada aun sin mover el coche del aparcamiento; se pasaba sus manos por su cabello experimentando una vez mas la derrota. –Si es un vampiro creo que de nuevo estamos en peligro, y sabes a lo que me refiero- Lo miró. –Klaus ha vuelto.

-No creo que haya sido el Liz- Respondía el inmediatamente.

-Hablas como si estuvieras completamente seguro- Ella se giraba un poco pues no creía que su amigo vampiro hablara con demasiada certeza.

-Hace unas semanas que lo se, pues yo mismo fui a Londres a terminar con todo esto para que de una vez nos dejara tranquilos- Ella se incorporaba en su asiento deseando escuchar el argumento. –Si, efectivamente, me enfrenté a Klaus pero casi perdia la.. ¡Ja!, vida, bueno eso en un contexto vampirico claro esta- El comenzaba a relatarle la historia de su viaje mientras que arrancaban la patrulla para poder retirarse del lugar, pues no era buena idea ser escuchados por aquel individuo que secuestró a la chica.

En ese momento una silueta masculina los miraba retirarse, miraba fijamente a la patrulla sonriendo descaradamente indicando para si mismo que todo había salido a la perfección. Se recargó en la pared sosteniendo en sus manos una colgante con el grabado de una letra griega "Omega".

-Despues de 1000 años por fin podre hacer el equilibrio que tanto necesita esta naturaleza- Aquel extraño hombre recibía una llamada misma que decidió contestar pues estaba a la espera de nuevas noticias.

-Los hemos encontrado-

-Cuantos son-

-Seis incluyendo a otra que trabajo con Katherine Pierce-

-Ya Veo, entonces solo esperemos el cuarto creciente, sabes que ellos obedecen siempre el llamado del astro, pero tengo a la mas importante, una de las brujas Bennet, asi que no comiencen.. haré el traslado mañana por la mañana- Hacía una pausa. –Si, tiene que ser allá, en Londres.

Colgaba la llamada anotándose por fin un triunfo.


	4. El alfa

**El Alfa**

La oficina del ministro de magia era tal cual como la habían dejado los demás que habían pasado por la misma; siempre llena de artilugios mágicos y unos reconocimeintos que la cooperación internacional les había otorgado por méritos en la segunda guerra. El aroma a pino rondaba por todo el lugar asi como también el ollín que quedaba en la chimenea principal que conectaba a cualquier sitio y que tendría libre acceso incluso a la del ministro muggle.

Kingsley era actualmente quien había precedido a Rufus Scrimgeour; primer vampiro que por su capacidad de rastreo y astucia había tomado el lugar del desertor Cornelius Fudge. Suspiraba aun cansado entrelazando ambas manos sobre la cubierta del escritorio con todo el papeleo relacionado con los ataques de los nuevos vampiros advenedizos y ahora muertos por su cuenta propia en Azkaban.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que se hayan quitado la vida de tal forma cortándola de tajo. Asi que sin llegar a una conclusión al menos satisfactoria decidió elaborar un plan para poder camuflar al ministerio con los muggles encontrando que solo una persona podría hacerse cargo del caso sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-Pasa Hermione, ¿Quieres un café?-

-No , acabo de tomarme uno hace un momento- Ella tomaba asiento colocando algo de papelería adicional a todo el desorden que ya existía.

-Tengo en mis manos el ultimo censo turístico de Londres asi como también las entradas y salidas de las aduanas.- Hermione se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja volviendo a revisarlos junto con su jefe –Parece ser que omitieron muchas cosas en las oficinas del areopuerto- le mostraba la bitácora mientras que el hombre afroamericano solo arqueaba una ceja.

-Hipnosis, solo fijate en los horarios, la diferencia es de 300 minutos, y tu sabes que el intervalo es de máximo 120-

-También lo consideré, asi que nos estamos enfrentando a vampiros listos, incluso, a aquellos que pueden salir al sol, y no se como es que lo hacen-La castaña se acomodaba de nuevo el cabello ladeando un poco su cabeza. –Magia, se que la tienen a su favor pero aun no sé quien es quien se la proporciona.

-Estamos hablando de un mago tenebroso detrás de todo esto?, ¿Quizá algun imitador de Tom Riddle?- Kingsley juntaba ambas manos colocándose del lado sentado en su sillón cruzando la pierna izquierda.

-No, esta no es obra de un mago tenebroso, sino de alguien que quiere pasar desapercibido ante nosotros- Hacia una pausa levantándose de su lugar para posteriormente dirigirse a la ventana observando el atardecer.

-Pero este no tiene los patrones de Voldemort aunque si cuenta con vampiros … hibridos- Ella concluía mientras que el ministro la miraba detenidamente.

-Hibridos?, ¿A que te refieres?

-Vampiros y Licantropos, asi que conociendo los antecedentes de cada uno, lo que los limita es el dia y la noche por condición natural- Suspiró recargándose en la pared aun recordando lo que aquel extraño vampiro de cabello oscuro que estaba en su lecho de muerte le había confesado sobre ellos aunado con lo que había indagado.

-Es verdad, ahora recuerdo que el aspecto de los que capturamos era diferente a los chupasangre, incluso la tonalidad en los ojos, la dentadura, y las muestras de laboratorio arrojaron gran cantidad de veneno licántropo.. Como el que usaron con Bill Weasley, me refiero a Fernir- El ministro sonreía un poco, pues ahora sabía a la perfección a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-Si… si tan solo pudiera saber mas sobre ellos, no lo se, algo que me indique una pista correcta- En ese instante volvía a pensar en aquel vampiro moribundo que rescato en el bosque de Manchester, pero era imposible como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. – Bien, entonces cual es el plan que debemos seguir- Indicaba ella volviéndose a sentar frente al ministro observando que él sacaba unos documentos.

-Te nombrare coordinadora del caso Hermione, incluso he detectado presencia vampirica en varios estados de Norteamérica. Estados Unidos para ser exacto- El ministro le mostraba los puntos importantes.

-Nueva Orleans- Ella analizaba colocándose su delicada mano en el mentón.- La meca de los vampiros deacuerdo a las leyendas- Lo miraba fijamente.- Creo que las millones de tareas de Severus me sirvieron demasiado, bueno eso y contando con que fui un ratón de biblioteca toda mi estadía en Hogwarts- Ella reía un poco haciendo que el ministro hiciera lo mismo.

-No seas asi contigo misma Hermione, incluso Dumbledore sabía que llegarías demasiado lejos y vete ahora, una de las mejores aurores que este ministerio haya tenido.- El suspiraba. –Como verás no me interesa que investigues en Nueva Orleans sino aquí- Le señalaba con el dedo en el mapa.

-Virginia?, ¿Es en serio lo que me estas diciendo?-

-Efectivamente Hermione, Virginia tuvo su historia alrededor de 1860 cuando se capturaron varios vampiros que curiosamente podían salir a la luz del sol- En ese momento la castaña prestó especial atención a sus palabras concordando que había conocido a uno aquella noche de la captura. –Los encerraron en la iglesia local de un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls y les prendieron fuego, pero al parecer lograron salir de ella a travez de magia.

-Quieres decir que también hay magos y brujas locales Kingsley?-

-No precisamente de ese tipo, sino Druidas- El respondía mientras que ella recoerdaba algo en especifico que había hablado con alguien que conocía sobre ellos.

-La mayoría de Druidas provienen de Salem, todos están conectados por el mismo árbol genealógico aunque son parientes lejanos; primos terceros o incluso descendientes de cuartas o quintas líneas, lo que quiere decir que uno de ellos los liberó- La chica castaña sonreía. –Ellos obtienen sus poderes de la naturaleza y a diferencia de nosotros canalizan su energía atravéz de ella, nosotros en cambio necesitamos de varitas tu sabes, la mezcla de ambos elementos como los seres mágicos y la misma naturaleza nos sirve para hacer equilibrio al hacer un conjuro, hechizo, maldición o transformación.-

-Estudiaste antes de venir a verme Hermione?- El ministro reía un poco pero a la vez se sorprendía del alto coeficiente intelectual con el que contaba, razón de más para dejarla a cargo de la operación.

-Raton de biblioteca e insufribl sabelotodo decía Snape y … Draco- Sonrió en ese momento, pues se imagino las constantes peleas que tenía con su actual novio a quien adoraba con locura. Jamás comprendería el motivo por el que ahora ambos estaban juntos, pero lo que si tenía por bien sentado era que estaba demasiado loca por ese joven platinado de ojos grises.

-Veo que ahora lo llamas por su nombre- El preguntaba indagando la verdad. – Me parece buena idea que el chico tenga una razón por que luchar, tu sabes que su padre es peor que basura aunque Narcissa es asunto diferente.-

-No le digas nada a Ron ni a Harry, se ponen como locos si saben que salgo con el-

-Salen?, ¡Wow! Este es un caso para llevarse al talk Show o CNN-

-Si burlate querido jefe, pero sabes… lo amo, pero se discreto, y por cierto, aun no olvido que casi me mataban cuando viaje contigo en la misión de sacar a Harry de Privet Drive hace cuatro años, aun creo que me duele el brazo- Ella se levantaba para irse mientras que el ministro negando lentamente con la cabeza le entregaba un sobre de color manila mismo que contenía algunos documentos, un pasaporte e identificación falsas.

-Y esto?- Preguntaba ella al momento de abrirlo dándose cuenta que su nombre era diferente.

-Necesitarás tomar otra identidad, pues si los enemigos se enteran de tu verdaderon nombre investigaran sobre tu familia y creeme que no quiero saber nada mas de las consecuencias. –El hombre afroamericano con una boina indú se levantaba para volver a sentarse en la cubierta de su escritorio mostrando unos documentos antiguos pertenecientes a la historia del pueblo.

-Hay una sociedad secreta que se ha dedicado a combatir a los vampiros desde aquellos años Hermione, se hacen llamar "Los fundadores", obtuve esta información de uno de los Martin, Druida con el que me contactaba para verificar sobre el mundo de los muggles- En ese momento la castaña tomaba los documentos viejos comenzando a echarles un vistazo uno a uno. Ahí se encontraban los nombres, descendientes y la cantidad de integrantes que conformaban dicha asociación mirando posteriormente a su jefe directo algo dudosa.

-Y yo como encajo en todo esto, ¿Acaso tengo que investigarlos haber si saben algo sobre los hibridos o vampiros que pueden salir al sol?- Ella preguntaba.

-Tienes que unirte a ellos para obtenerla Hermione, por eso deseo que uses otro nombre para poder infiltrarte y saber si ellos tienen conocimiento sobre hibridos en la región o algun historial- El regresaba a su asiento para intentar ordenrar los papeles mientras que ella guardaba los documentos.

-Si lo que estoy viendo es cierto, entonces, ¿Cómo voy a infiltrarme en un consejo secreto si no provengo de ninguna familia de Mystic Falls?-

-Sencillo, entregarás esta carta a la presidenta para que pueda validar tu entrada- El hombre le indicaba que en el sobre había un escrito que autorizaba la participación del consejo con una firma diferente a la suya- Se trata de Rudy Bennet, murió hace aproximadamente un mes en un incendio demasiado extraño, investigue que es uno de los miembros activos.

-Bueno, buscaré la forma de poder asociarme con el y mientras tanto debo de alistar todo para mi viaje, nos vemos- Ella salía de la oficina pero antes de hacerlo el ministro le indicaba otra cosa más.

-Porfavor Hermione, esta misión es discreta y confidencial por eso no incluí ni a Harry ni a Ron, ellos iran a Nueva Orleans pero les mencionaremos que tu te quedarás aquí para despistarlos- En ese instante la castaña se daba cuenta de que no siempre serían el trío de oro, los días escolares o por lo menos aquellos en los que encontraban Horrocruxes para destruirlos habían quedado atrás ahora que habían llegado a la edad adulta. Tan solo suspiró un poco asintiendo con la cabeza de aprobación y se dirigió a su oficina donde tendría que planear todo antes de poder hacer la partida.

Aquel hombre se encontraba nervioso, pues después del ataque que habían sufrido esa noche no encontraba la manera de hacer que su jefe de manada recuperara la conciencia o por lo menos el sentido del habla. Damon Salvatore lo había neutralizado parcialmente y con eso los dejaba totalmente a merced de cualquiera que deseara asesinarlos, pues el punto débil era ahora conocido por los vampiros comunes y no les convenía salir a la luz tan pronto.

Miraba el reloj constantemente en espera de noticias, se encontraba solo con el cuerpo petrificado de Klaus postrado en una de las camas de ese subterráneo donde se habían ocultado. Respiraba en breves pausas notándose su nerviosismo y su desesperación al no tener nocion de lo que debía hacerse.

En ese momento uno de los hibridos había llegado con una persona que podría ayudarlos; una chica morena que traían sometiéndola con ambas manos entre gritos y forcejeos, pues la llevaban evidentemente contra su voluntad.

-Sueltenme malditos Vampiros- Ella cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y posteriormente hacer un embrujo que romería las terminaciones nerviosas del cráneo de cada uno de los hibridos que la tenían sometida.

-Maldita perra hija de…-Los dos comenzaban a gritar de dolor mientras que el otro que estaba esperando con Klaus se lanzaba sobre ella para poder someterla definitivamente. La miraba con aquellos orbes amarillentos y las fauces mostrando los colmillos apunto de morderla, pero sabía que la necesitaban.

-Dejame..-El hombre no la escuchaba mientras que los otros dos se recuperaban poco a poco del dolor horrible de cabeza que tenía.

-Tus truquitos no servirán, somos tres contra uno y veo que eres novata, asi que si no quieres morir tendras que decirnos como podemos hacer que él despierte- En ese momento apuntaba con el dedo al vampiro original que aun se encontraba postrado en la cama con los ojos abiertos.

-Que.. que usaron..- Ella preguntaba con dificultad.

-Matalobos, verbena y la estaca de roble blanco- El hibrido moreno indicaba con naturalidad mientras que la acercaban a él sosteniéndola de los cabellos. -¡Haz algo!- El hombre exigía mientras que ella dudaba en decirles.

-No, no lo dire..- Ella se rehusaba pues su naturaleza le exigia por alguna razón no revelar el secreto pero en ese instante uno de los hibridos; el rubio con rostro de estrella de pop inglés se acercaba a ella mirándola a los ojos utilizando el único recurso con el que podían contar. Como vampiros-lobo no podían dominar bien el arte pero si el suficiente para poder sacar por lo menos algun indicio.

-Dime… como podremos sacarlo de ese estado- El se concentraba lo más que podía mientras que los otros dos lo miraban expectantes. La morena de cabello rizado se quedaba en estado de relajación observándose que las pupulas se agrandaban un poco en señal de que aquella hipnosis estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-El veneno no puede salir del cuerpo a menos que utilicen la sangre de un mago- Ella respondía de forma automática.

-Tu sangre nos serviría?, ¿Si el bebe tu sangre podrá despertar?- Continuaba el rubio.

-No… necesita la sangre de un mago alfa, aquel que la naturaleza elige para tener poderes, hijo o hija de un mortal común y corriente- Mencionaba la chica mientras que los otros tres estaban ahora mas confundidos que nunca, pues si esa bruja no les podría servir no sabían como buscar adecuadamente.

-Donde encontramos a un mago o bruja- El rubio volvía a preguntar.

-Ellos están entre nosotros, pero un mago alfa es difícil de encontrar, deben buscar en el centro de Londres- Ella indicaba mientras que ellos indignados golpeaban la pared en señal de impotencia, pues como calidad de engendrados le debían lealtad a su señor y por ende debían despetrificarlo. En ese instante sabían que tenían que encontrar a alguien que supiera sobre la existencia de ellos, alguien que fuera demasiado viejo para poder saber de todos ellos pero la pregunta sería.. Donde localizarlo.


	5. La recien llegada

**La recién llegada**.

Damon llegaba a la casa de huéspedes no sin antes dejar a la sheriff Forbes en la comisaría donde indagaría un poco mas sobre la desaparición de la amiga de Elena. Bonnie Bennet no era precisamente una joya que muchos quisieran hurtar pues tan solo era descendiente de las Druidas de Salem, solo podría canalizar energias y por ende aquel que la hubiese secuestrado necesitaba algun polo para desembocar esa magia o conjuro que el vampiro pelinegro aun se preguntaba.

Caminó a la respectiva sala de estar donde enendió la chimenea disponiéndose como siempre a beber otra copa de Weasey y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Se sentaba en el sillón de tactopiel negro estirando las piernas relajándose de aquella salida para poder discernir parte por parte toda aquella situación. Dando un sorbo pequeño fijó su mirada en el fuego vivo que comenzaba a desprenderse de los troncos con su mente transportándose a la noche en la que casi perdía la vida.

"Te dejare vivir pero promete no regresar, si me quedo mis amigos te encontraran"

Esa frase la repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando por lo menos de hacer memoria del timbre de voz de aquella chica de nombre extraño, cabello castaño y ojos color de maple. Sin querer paso su mano por su torax debajo de la camisa cerrando los ojos recreando aquel momento donde ella le untaba esa solución que permitía curarlo impresionantemente.

-Quien carajos eres, Por qué me salvaste- Susurraba para si mismo relamiendo sus labios sintiendo el sabor del weaskey esparcirse en cada rincón de ellos e intentando percibir aunque fuese el recuerdo del aroma de la sangre de esa extraña chica.

Recordó que en el instante de su casi tan contundente deceso le brindaba una sonrisa de confort parecida a la de Elena cuando tenía momentos gentiles hacia él. Las comparaba, era inútil no hacerlo pues después de tanto tiempo de amar a la novia de su hermano y tratar de que ella lo tomara en cuenta no podía evitar hacer las similitudes. Ambas tenían algo parecido, y eso era la compasión, la preocupación y sobre todo el alma de buen samaritano que a él le faltaba.

-Her… - Intentaba pronunciar su nombre y le sorprendia que después de tantos años en la tierra y tantas personas que había conocido precisamente ese fuera el que no recordara. El de su angel de la guarda.

-Her?- Una voz femenina que ya conocía hacía que el candor de aquel recuerdo se esfumara en un instante. Esto hizo que Damon abriera los ojos algo desorbitado tratando de ocultar la erección que se notaba por encima de la ropa; era inevitable ya que las piernas las tenía estiradas, pero Elena tan solo se giraba un poco para tratar de evadir ese hecho.

-¡Acaso nadie sabe llamar antes de entrar!- El elevaba un poco la voz inclinándose un poco en el sillón para discimular un poco la emoción que aquella "Her" le había provocado. La chica de cabellos chocolate tan solo caminaba hacia la chimenea para poner distancia; conocía bien a Stefan y sobre todo tenía en claro lo que su hermano sentía por ella asi que por ese hecho decidió separarse a una longitud razonable.

Elena suspiraba cansada, se abrazaba a si misma ocultando una lagrima que se había derramado en su mejilla secándosela con la manga aún mirando en la madera consumirse por el fuego. El vampiro pelinegro sintió que el peligro había pasado y se levanto para solo acercarse un poco; debía admitir que aún tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Elena Gilbert, la mujer que era la replica exacta de Katherine Pierce, aquella que amó con locura a tal grado de convertirse por voluntad propia. Desvió la mirada un poco para dar un trago a su bebida.

-Se lo de Bonnie, hoy Liz vino a verme y estuvimos investigando en el ultimo lugar donde fue vista.- Indicaba el en tono suave.

-Lo que no entiendo es que es lo que quieren de ella, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Acaso este infierno no terminará nunca?, ¿Por qué no vinieron por mi?, ¡Malditos bastardos!- La chica daba una patada en el marco rocoso de la chimenea en señal de impotencia aún no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo intentando contener las lágrimas y mantenerse fuerte.

-Si me lo preguntas, yo tampoco Elena, pero no podemos hacer mucho por ahora mas que esperar- El contestaba pero ella lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que el despreocupado Damon de nuevo se mostrara indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; sin embargo él no perdía la compostura y eso le molestaba sobremanera.

-Esperar?, ¡Claro! A que la maten seguramente verdad?, eres un maldito Damon- Ella apretaba los labios mirándolo con sumo desprecio mientras que él tan solo permanecía inmóvil, relajado, como si todo aquello le resultara nada mas que una conversación vanal y común de todos los días.

-No tenemos nada en concreto, asi que te agradecería que dejaras tu actitud de Xena Princesa Guerrera para Stefan que es el único que te soporta cuando te pones en ese plan- El se retiraba no sin antes sentir una bofetada que hizo que el pelinegro le sostuviera la muñeca casi lastimándola.

-Sueltame Damon!- ella le imperaba.

-He dicho ¡Calmate!- Seguía apretando un poco mas a tal grado de someterla.

Ambos se miraban de la misma forma en la que siempre se retaban, sus ojos se volvían a cruzar, esa atracción abstracta que los unía volvía a resurgir ,solo que esta vez en menor intensidad que las anteriores. Respiraron hondo y decidieron dejar el forcejeo de una vez o de lo contrario Stefan entraría en cualquier momento sembrando con esto otra duda sobre su "amistad".

-No se… como puedes estar tan tranquilo- Replicaba ella.

-Lo estoy por que no me gano nada con estresarme, y tu tampoco lo harás llorando como una magdalena comprende eso- Indicaba tajante.

En ese instante el vampiro castaño llegaba de meter el auto en la cochera metiéndose las llaves en el bolso del pantalón para observar a su hermano y a su novia platicar como se había vuelto costumbre. –Veo que ya supiste lo de Bonnie—Se sentaba en el sofá indicándole a Elena que tomara asiento a su lado, cosa que ella hizo para aminorar la tensión.

-Si lo supe, pero también se lo mismo que tu sobre su captura-

-Y como sabes que la secuestraron- Preguntaba el sirviéndose una copa de Weaskey.

-Sencillo hermano, el hombre de la tienda no la vio salir en ningun momento por que un vampiro lo hipnotizó- El pelinegro se dirigía a la licorera para tomar otro poco de la bebida y observaba a una Elena frotándose las manos en forma desesperada. En ese instante sacaba de su bolsillo el colgante que se había encontrado en el pasillo donde el captor lo había dejado colocándolo en la mesa de centro para que ambos lo vieran.

Stefan fruncía el ceño un poco mientras que la chica de cabellos chocolate se inclinaba hacia adelante para tomar el collar y contemplarlo detenidamente. Aquella pieza era simple; hecha con hierro forjado en círculos que contenía una letra "omega" por encima del mismo con algunos grabados. Estaba sostenido por una cadena de plata del mismo diámetro que el que le había regalado el castaño cuando iniciaron su relación.

-Esto que puede significar- Preguntaba ella prestando toda la atención en el objeto.

-El final- Los dos hermanos respondían al unísono mirándose uno al otro.

-Pero esto ¿Cómo nos garantiza el paradero de Bonnie?- Elena lo sostenía con su mano derecha haciéndolo girar sobre su propio eje. En cambio los Salvatore se miraban el uno al otro tratando de analizar la situación y el siguiente paso para recuperar a la chica. Stefan dio un largo suspiro sabiendo lo que tenía que hacerse mientras que Damon era el primero en hablar.

-Creo que deben de rastrearla, ya se que ninguna amante del Hocus Pocus se encuentra en Mystic Falls pero deben de buscar a otra bruja que pueda ayudar con su localización- En ese instante Stefan miraba a Elena quien todavía estaba intrigada por la joya.

-Debo viajar a Salem, los Bennet son oriundos de allá y nos pueden ayudar a realizar un hechizo de rastreo- La chica de cabellos chocolate dejaba el objeto en la mesa de centro tomando las manos de su novio para mirarlo fijamente demostrándole que sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tengo una foto de ella en mi recamara, aunque para esto necesitamos mas de sus pertenencias, necesitaremos también algo de la sangre de su madre para que el hechizo sea infalible- Ella se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta, se sentía exhausta de tantas preocupaciones en un solo día y lo único que deseaba era tocar su cama para poder tratar de dormir, al menos ahora tendrían una forma de trabajar con lo de su amiga. Mientras tanto Stefan se incorporaba a su lado dándole un beso en los labios haciendo con esto que Damon desviara la mirada para evitar ver ese tipo de escenas embarazosas.

-Muy bien tortolitos, será mejor que vayan cuanto antes y asi poder tener casa para hacer una fiesta- El pelinegro hacia esbozaba una sonrisa pícara mientras que los dos se miraban el uno al otro un poco extrañados.

-Tu no vendrás con nosotros?-

-No- Cortaba de tajo la conversación.

-Pero… necesitaremos..- Iba a decir Elena pero Damon se adelantaba.

-No me necesitan para un simple rastreo por favor, además es tu amiga no mía, recuerda eso- El vampiro de ojos azules no dejaba su actitud a pesar de que Elena Gilbert estuviese de pormedio, pues quizá ya no tenía el lugar que tanto había ocupado, ahora su obsesión y tal vez la fijación estaban en Manchester, con aquella chica que lo había salvado y de la cual ni el nombre conocía a la perfección.

Elena y Stefan se miraron el uno al otro alzando los hombros teniendo por bien sentado que viajarían solos para descubrir el paradero de Bonnie, esperando que nada malo le ocurriera aún, asi que decidieron irse para dejar a un solitario vampiro sosteniendo su copa todavía medio llena de Weaskey sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Observando que ambos se retiraban de la casa decidió acercarse de nueva cuenta a la ventana para volver a observar la misma luna que había contemplado aquella noche en la que los hibridos de Klaus lo tenían sometido. Se sentó en el otro de los sillones bebiendo generosamente de su licor con los ojos fijados en el astro aperlado que brillaba con intensidad; era luna llena, aquella que en su desvarío lo acompañaba regalándole un angel. Volvió a tocar su piel desnuda a la dirección donde había recibido una de las estacas, aquella que infringió el mayor daño, relamió su boca de nuevo y sonrió con satisfacción disfrutando aquel momento de soledad.

-Bueno.. ¿En que estábamos… Her?- Decía a la luna como si esta reflejara aquel rostro angelical y compasivo que se le había grabado.

Tenía las maletas listas para el viaje, las cosas necesarias para poder salir del país estaban ahora en una maleta mediana que contenía tan solo algunas prendas de ropa que usaría llegando a Estados Unidos. Se había bañado a primera hora y arreglado para poder salir vistiendo solamente un pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente acampanado y una blusa entallada con un cinturón de cuero con algunas tiras del mismo material. Se colocó una chaqueta a medio muslo de largo y ladeó su cabello ahora lacio para poder cerrar el equipaje como se debía.

Pensaba que en el aereopuerto no le harían preguntas sobre las prendas que llevaba perfectamente dobladas, ya que todo su verdadero material se encontraba en aquella bolsita que cargaba como neceser de color rosado; aquel que le había servido en esa búsqueda de los Horrocruxes cuatro años atrás.

Detestaba sobre manera las despedidas, asi que no avisó al ministerio que se ausentaría por unos días a pesar de que Kingsley sabía la verdadera razón. Tanto Harry como Ron habían viajado un dia antes a Nueva Orleans para hacer sus investigaciones sobre los ataques vampiricos mientras que ella les había indicado que se quedaría para apoyar el area de Inteligencia sana y salva detrás del escritorio.

En ese momento un platinado semidesnudo salía de la habitación algo adormilado bostezando una vez y percatándose de que su novia castaña saldría de viaje. Draco Malfoy estaba algo despeinado pero aquel torax caucásico marcado, esa bóxer negro entallado que marcaba sus atributos masculinos y sus ojos grises eran lo que resaltaba de aquel príncipe de Slytherin que era como siempre el centro de atención de todas las chicas que lo miraban. Caminó algo preocupado por la prisa que llevaba la joven bruja sentándose en el sofá observando que ella seguía arreglándose para salir del apartamento.

-Se puede saber a donde vas a esta hora y con maletas Hermione?- Ella tan solo le devolvía una sonrisa cepillando su cabello por ultima vez y colocándose una bufanda para protegerse del frío matutino que se cernía a tempranas horas del día.

-Te hice una pregunta- el volvía a formular con algo de seriedad.

-Tengo que viajar a America, cosas de la misión-

-Y solo así?, sin decirme nada ayer?- El chico hacía referencia de la noche que entre caricias, besos, sudor, fantasias y algunas fresas con chocolate disfrutaron diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Pues tan solo había conversaciones corporales y el rubio no había escuchado nada acerca de un viaje repentino o de una misión.

-Draco, si te lo contaba me harías un mar de preguntas y Kingsley requiere discreción en esta operación- Ella se acercaba a el dándole un beso en los labios sentándose a su lado acariciando su perna.

-Sigue haciendo eso y… no no nada!- El platinado comenzaba a excitarse al sentir la mano de su novia tan cerca de su entrepierna pero tendría que recobrar la compostura para poder saber el destino de ese viaje. – Dime por que no mencionaste nada ayer Hermione Granger-

-Cielo… ok ok, te lo diré pero promete que no haras mención de nada a ninguno que te pregunte- Ella hacía una pausa arreglando un poco el cabello rubio de su novio mientras el no quitaba aquella mirada severa que tenía. Cabe mencionar que Draco Malfoy siempre fue territorial desde el colegio de hechicería y ahora la castaña no sería la excepción.

-Ven aca y cuéntamelo- El la abrazaba depositando un beso en sus labios mientras ella lo correspondía dándole una caricia en la mejilla.

-Debo viajar a un pueblo en el estado de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls, ahí averiguaremos mucho sobre los nuevos vampiros que ahora resulta son inmunes a la luz solar- Hizo una pausa aun recordando el ultimo suceso con aquel extraño vampiro, incluso no sabía la razón por la que algunas noches soñaba con ese hecho en particular, todo era un poco confuso.

Draco en cambio acarició de nuevo su mejilla pero la miraba con preocupación, pues si de el dependiera su novia no estaría trabajando en el ministerio y tal vez dedicándose a otras cosas altruistas como el cuidado de los elfos; pero la conocía a la perfección y sabía que su profesión era lo que le apasionaba.

-Pero es peligroso, casi mueres con aquellos dos y perdón que te lo diga pero Potter ni Weasley fueron capaces de cubrirte del todo en manchester.. ¡Rayos! Si yo hubiera estado descuartizaría a quien intentara tocarte- El platinado se frustraba un poco pero la Gryffindor solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Se que eres bueno en el combate Draco pero comprende que la misión era nuestra, además no me pasó nada y Kingsley me dejó a cargo de la encomienda que llevaré a discresión, ¿Tu crees que expondré a los magos ante los muggles?- Se incorporaba para posteriormente besar en los labios a su platinado testarudo que tanto adoraba. –Si me encontrara en peligro prometo que te haré acudir a mi, si a ti.. no a Harry no a Ron.. a ti- Ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el tomando su cabello levemente con las dos manos dándole un beso apasionado y lento en los labios.

-Hermione… no hagas-

-Que..-

-Eso.. mira lo que provocas..- El chico señalaba su entrepierna ahora mostrando una erección descomunal, mientras tanto ella reia un poco volviéndolo a besar.

-Espero que con esto quedes mas tranquilo señor Malfoy- Le tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Sabes que?, no… no me quedo tranquilo con eso Granger..—En ese instante el chico la tomaba de la cintura colocándola debajo de el para desprender uno a uno los botones de su chaqueta e introducir la mano por su piel desnuda. Ella sentía enloquecer al tener a su platinado tan cerca y decidió que era tiempo de romper las reglas tan estrictas, a fin de cuentas el vuelo sería en un par de horas por lo que podría aparecerse sin ser vista en el aereopuerto.

Esa mañana que comenzaba con algo de prisa terminaba por ser de las mas desenfrenadas, pasionales y sobre todo llenas de calor que emanaban de los cuerpos de una leona y una serpiente enroscadas. Asi eran todas las noches cuando Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se entregaban a su deseo, a sus … instintos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Elena y Stefan habían dejado Mystic Falls para dirigirse a Salem; el sitio donde averiguarían el rastro que había dejado el secuestrador que se había llevado a Bonnie del pueblo. Los estudiantes del instituto habían colocado pancartas en todos los puntos importante e incluso en algunas congregaciones aledañas por si alguna persona la había visto pasar siquiera, obviamente perdían su tiempo ya que la sheriff Forbes era la única que sabía la verdad.

El vampiro pelinegro no se había movido por el momento tan solo leyendo algunos libros de la biblioteca personal que tenía en la casa de huéspedes hasta que recibió una llamada de Elizabeth indicándole que debía acudir a la brevedad a la mansión Lovegood, pues tenían que hablar sobre la extraña desaparición de la amiga de Elena y Caroline.

Se levantó de su cama algo fastidiado por tener que cumplir con las obligaciones que él mismo se había adjudicado y se vistió con solo unos jeans y una camisa negra que enmarcaba su silueta. Aquella reunión sería de lo más aburrida por lo que había hecho planes de acudir a tomar algo al Grill, flirtear con una nueva chica y llevársela a la cama para después alimentarse con su sangre. Esa era la rutina normal de Damon Salvatore.

El dia iba del todo normal, pueblerinos llendo y viniendo de sus actividades normales mientras el iba caminando con sus manos en las bolsas contemplando cada detalle y burlándose del patetismo de cada uno de ellos como si se tratara de un show en cámara lenta; cosa que le recordaba al cine mudo de principios de siglo. Riendo un poco para si mismo continuaba con su paso hasta que notó algo que lo dejaba completamente helado.

-No creo que..- Solo se limitaba a decir cuando observaba un automóvil transitar por una de las calles principales del lugar. Fijó un poco mas su mirada para darse cuenta que la chica que lo conducía se parecía a la joven que salvó su vida hace unas semanas. Se dio cuenta del cabello castaño y lacio que adornaban un rostro hermoso que jamás había visto por Mystic Falls, sin embargo solo tenía algunos vanos recuerdos de ella teniendo solamente una bella sonrisa como recuerdo.

Sin creer todavía lo que sus ojos presenciaban decidió seguir aquel choche como podía, no deseaba que ningun ojo curiosos pudiera notar que se transportaba a velocidad fuera de lo normal por lo que lo hizo de la manera mas prudente posible. –Esto no puede.. no puede estar pasando- El trataba de correr mirando que el vehiculo giraba a la derecha para detenerse en la cafetería local donde posteriormente se estacionaba con toda la perfección.

Un desesperado Damon se abría paso ante los transeúntes que se topaba mientras que sólo prestaba especial atención a la chica que cerraba la puerta del auto para entrar en el establecimiento. Sintió que la sonrisa invadía todo su ser de una manera inexplicable deseando llegar a ese sitio no importandole lo que costara. La reunión con Carol Lovegood sería en solo veinte minutos pero su costumbre no era precisamente llegar temprano a las citas de los fundadores; simplemente no era su estilo.

Estaba apunto de llegar observando satisfactoriamente que podía mirarla de cerca pero en ese instante aparecía un hombre de mediana edad saludándolo. Intentaba discimular su furia con aquel encuentro pero debía guardar las apariencias reprmiendo sus deseos de romper su cuello como era costumbre. Empuñó ambas manos sin quitar la vista de la recién llegada y dirigió una mirada de extrema cortesía con el hombre que lo había interrumpido.

-Richard, que tal.. vienes por un café?, yo también, asi que si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa, muero por uno y hoy tienen promoción de rosquillas..¡Yummi!- Comentaba sarcástico con el único propósito de deshacerse de él pero en ese momento el hombre volvía a interrumpirlo.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Damon, necesito que me acompañes primero con Liz para recoger unos papeles, ella nos estará esperando.- El hombre insitía a tal grado que llego a fastidiar al pelinegro de ojos azules, asi que decidió tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo para hacer algo que le disgustaba. Hipnotizarlo.

-Escuchame pedazo de mierda, estoy en una misión de espionaje asi que deja de decirme idioteces y dile a Liz que no me encontraste, de hecho.. nunca tuvimos esta conversación, solo dirás que me estuviste buscando como idiota ¿Quedó claro?- las pupulas del vampiro se achicaban mientras que el otro hombre solo quedaba en estado catatónico.

-Quedo Claro Damon, nunca tuvimos esta conversación.-

En ese momento lo dejaba de pie y con la mirada perdida mientras el entraba al establecimiento para encontrarse con la chica. Pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba en la cafetería, volteaba desesperado a ambos lados del lugar pero tan solo observaba a los consumidores de siempre; hombres maduros y obesos que tenían como diversión ir a comer pastelillos.

-Mierda!- Pensaba para si mismo y observaba también que el auto seguía aparcado afuera del lugar.

Decidió dar por terminada la misión concluyendo que quizá su desvarío se debía a lo mucho que había pensado en aquellos ojos de color caramelo, esa misma se había vuelto su obsesión que trataría de evitar aquella noche acudiendo al Grill en busca de alguna chica disponible. Tenía que distraerse en algo y no pensar en ese angel de cabello castaño y piel de niña que lo había vuelto loco por varias noches… debía dejar por la paz a .. Her.

Había salido de la cafetería para dirigirse con una gran decepcion a la mansión del los Lovegood donde seguramente escucharía palabrería y media sin llegar a una conclusión concreta. Probablemente hablarían de la existencia de un vampiro suelto que tendrían que cazar y para maquillar la verdad sobre la desaparición de Bonnie incriminandolo para poder lavarse las manos como era su costumbre. Se fue caminando un poco más aprisa hasta llegar por fin a la gran finca ostentosa que pertenecía a la familia acaudalada.

Observó los coches estacionados en el patio principal rodando los ojos imaginándose la expresión de la estirada Carol recriminándole con la mirada su llegada tarde a la reunión. Subió las escaleras y cruzó la puerta principal para después dirigirse al despacho donde se escuchaban ruidos y conversaciones de los que habían acudido, aunque solo faltaba la Sheriff.

-Buen dia perdón por la demora pero surgió algo- Todos lo observaban como siempre negando con la cabeza – Que!, el retrete se tapó de nuevo, créanme que no es bueno tirar cualquier cosa ahí.. uff- Se sentaba en el sillón mientras que a los pocos minutos la dueña del lugar llegaba para poder continuar con la minuta.

-Buenos días a todos, como saben tenemos puntos diversos a tratar, y entre ellos …- Carl era interrumpida por un carraspeo de Damon.

-Si, ya lo sabemos, la desaparición de Bonnie, la visita inesperada de un vampiro en Mystic Falls, y probablemente un cambio en el menú de las fiestas locales- Todos lo volvían a mirar preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era posible que se atreviera a interrumpir algo importante. En cambio la señora Lovegood decidió restarle importancia para continuar con su relato.

-Gracias Damon por mostrarnos tan francamente cada uno de los puntos, pero de lo que debemos preocuparnos es la manera de recuperar a Bonnie y capturar al vampiro sin sembrar pánico en todo el pueblo.- Ella seguía conversando mientras que la puerta del despacho se abria para mostrar a alguien recién llegado.

-Lo siento, mi automóvil se atascó pero espero puedan disculparme, no suelo nunca llegar tarde- Esa voz que se escuchaba hizo estremecer demasiado al vampiro pelinegro quien abria los ojos cada vez mas volteando por inercia y darse cuenta que ahí estaba.

La chica que había visto en la cafetería hacia acto de presencia vestida con unos jeans y una blusa que acentuaba su figura estilizada; su cabello castaño caia perfectamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos color miel observaban a todos pero curiosamente lo ignoraban olímpicamente a él. Damon se giró completamente para darse cuenta que era la misma visión que tenía cada noche cuando contemplaba la luna, la imagen mas exacta del angel que lo había salvado de una muerte segura en Manchester.

-¿Her?...- Balbuceaba el vampiro mientras que ella tan solo les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a todos los ahí presentes.


	6. Helen Grand

**Helen Grand**

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaban extrañados con la reciente visita de la chica castaña, muchos de ellos preguntaban si era prudente que alguien extraño estuviese tomando partido de la reunión buscando entre sus recuerdos para ver si era similar a una integrante familiar de alguno de los fundadores. Solo les restaba esperar a que Carol; quien no se mostraba sorprendida, hiciera las presentaciones correspondientes como era el protocolo.

Damon no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos azules claro miraban cada detalle de la jovencita recorriéndola de cabeza a los pies y sonriendo de una manera desconocida incluso para él mismo. Ella en cambio se dirigía a uno de los lugares vacios para poder apreciar mejor a todos los miembros del consejo y escuchar con la mayor atención posible ladeando su cabellera lacia a la derecha.

El vampiro la contemplaba como una pieza única, separaba sus labios a la par del movimiento de la mano de la recién llegada cuando ladeaba su cabello; el aroma que percibía era el mas dulce, el mas enherbante, aquel que nunca había olido en una persona antes. Hizo un esfuerzo "sobrevampirico" para no delatarse en plena reunión respirando profundamente y concentrarse en su anillo de lapislázuli que tenía en la mano derecha.

-No te preocupes linda, de cualquier manera no muchos aquí tienen en cuenta el sentido de la puntualidad- Carol le dedicaba una mirada contundente a Damon quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante y despreocupada.

-Luchas campales con el retrete- El vampiro alzaba los hombros mientras que los demás bufaban con fastidio ante evidente falta de sentido común.

-Bien, quiero presentarles a Helen Grand, ella viene de Londres Inglaterra y fue la mejor estudiante de Rudy Bennet en sus épocas universitarias; cabe mencionar que el padre de Bonnie hizo su especialidad en el viejo continente sirviendo también como catedrático universitario en Cambridge- La señora Lovegood miraba a la castaña invitándola a colocarse junto a ella al frente.

-Helen?, ¿No es Her… lo que sea?- Damon pensaba para si mismo observando que la chica caminaba haciendo sonar los tacones de sus botas negras ocultas en el ligero acampanado del pantalón; eso definitivamente le encantaba.

-Gracias Carol por tan calurosa bienvenida pero debo decirles que soy una mas que desea lo mismo que ustedes..- La castaña hacía una pausa colocándose a un lado de la señora Lovegood mirando a todos los integrantes excepto a Damon, pues había algo en él que le resultaba petulante y por alguna razón el típico individuo parlanchin de todas las reuniones.

-Señorita Grand, entonces usted no tiene familiares en Mystic Falls cierto?- se adelantaba uno de los miembros a decir.

-No, pero el profesor Bennet y yo trabajamos en conjunto sobre mitos, leyendas y casos sobrenaturales alrededor de mundo- La castaña sin dejar la sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba respondía a la pregunta caminando un poco al frente para mostrar su punto. –Hice una tesis sobre le linaje vampirico en Londres y la mezcolanza a través de los siglos, debo también mencionarles que no son los únicos seres sobrenaturales existentes en la tierra.

Los demás arqueaban la ceja un poco incluida la mismísima Carol Lovegood quien tragaba saliva al pensar en la condición de su hijo Tyler; no era sencillo ocultar el hecho de haberse casado con un descendiente de los hombres lobo pero sobre todo tener un hijo con la misma característica hereditaria.

Damon por su parte no apartaba la mirada de la chica nueva fijándose en esos ojos color miel, esa boca, y esas manos delicadas engalanadas con un anillo de diamante. ¿Estara comprometida?, bueno, eso no le importaba del todo. Ella debía ser esa chica que lo había salvado, no podía equivocarse.

-A que te refieres Helen?- Se apresuraba Carol.

-Pues bien, hay indicios inmemoriales sobre la existencia de licántropos, vampiros, incluso y por muy descabellado que parezca de brujas- Decía a todos los ahí presentes pensando en su condición verdadera, pues ella era una hechicera excepcional que había cursado y vivido la experiencia en Hogwats su alma matter.

-Licántropos?, bueno, esto me suena mas a una novela de Stephen King o quizá una película barata de Spielberg, que curiosamente se llaman igual- Damon contestaba sin que se le diera el permiso de la palabra cosa que molestaba a Hermione sobremanera. Tan solo le dedicaba una sonrisa suficiente para poder mediar la situación.

-Pues muchas de las películas, libros, e incluso historietas no son lejanas a la realidad, asi que señor..?- Ella deseaba saber su nombre.

-Damon.. Damon Salvatore- El contestaba con una sonrisa galante y algo torcida abriendo un poco mas sus ojos azules pero ella no tenía expresión diferente.

-Bien señor Salvatore, recordemos que los mitos y leyendas han existido desde el inicio del tiempo e incluso se han encontrado cuerpos desangrados, despedazados que han querido adjudicar incluso a la santa inquisición por los años de la edad media al negarse a las creencias cristianas.- La chica no lo miraba haciendo que él apretara un poco sus manos en señal de fastidio. No podía ser posible que esa castaña lo ignorara maratónicamente a él , galan profesional y conquistador empedernido de mundos y venas carótidas.

-La desaparición de Bonnie Bennet es solo el comienzo de un plan, y por lo que veo afortunadamente no se ha encontrado su cuerpo o algo que indique el asesinato- Ella caminaba alrededor de todos los integrantes sin observar a Damon cosa que a él le fastidiaba. Asi que el pelinegro vampiro decidió darse a notar a la fuerza, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie debía ignorarlo.

-Eso lo tenemos claro señorita Grand, creo que no necesitamos más palabrería de lo que obviamente sabemos, sino acciones a tomar en este caso, localización, pistas, brigadas, revisión exhausiva, cosas para llegar a esos chupasangre- Mencionaba Damon caminando al lado contrario de ella haciendo que todos se extrañaran por su manera de actuar.

-Señor Salvatore, creo que si usted sabe como yo a lo que nos estamos enfrentando sabrá de antemano que eso mismo que acaba de decir debe llevarse a discreción y sobre todo sin llamar la atención de todo el pueblo, asi que si tiene un plan le agradecería nos pudiera compartir al respecto- Ella sin mirarlo se dirigía al lado de Carol mostrándole unas fotografías. La señora las tomaba con la ceja arqueada observando cuerpos desmembrados y algunos otros con la tonalidad demasiado pálida con dos orificios en la yugular.

-De donde son estas fotografías Helen?-

-De Londres, los ataques se han intensificado en mi país, en áfrica y en la parte norte de Siberia, asi que esto definitivamente nos indica dos cosas- Ella hacía una pausa dejando a todos expectantes- La primera; los vampiros están trabajando lado a lado con los licántropos o quizá estemos hablando de la existencia de mestizos-

-Mestizos ha dicho usted?- Dijo una señora de mediana edad.

-Si, aquellos que se les conoce como hibridos- Mencionaba la castaña segura de si misma a la vez pasando fotografías a cada uno de los integrantes de la reunión. –Como verán el aspecto es diferente, la coloración de los ojos, la longitud de los colmillos e incluso la tonalidad de piel cambia radicalmente sin transformación bestial en el proceso. Un suceso que debería presentarse con la luz de luna intensa, lo que nos indica que su origen se debe a la magia misma.-

Caminaba con seguridad hacia el escritorio. – Los licántropos se mueven en manada, tal es el caso de las pirañas, los leones o cualquier animal que trabaje en conjunto para cazar a sus presas.- La chica desviaba la mirada pensando en su profesor Remus Lupin, aquel licántropo que luchaba contra su naturaleza aquel dia en que tuvo que salvar a Harry de una muerte segura.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos a una cerebrito en el equipo- Mencionaba Damon al tomar una fotografía precismente de uno de los individuos capturados en Manchester. No lo percibió a simple vista ya que la escenorgrafía era diferente. –Y se puede saber como podremos combatir a los "hibridos" señorita Grand?- Comentaba El pelinegro retándola.

-Que bueno que lo menciona señor Salvatore, precisamente he preparado y diseñado lo que podría servir para pelear con esta nueva raza- Mostraba en seguida unos folletos debidamente impresos, ilustrados que mostraban algunas botellas, estacas y armamento que era eficaz. Damon arqueaba ambas cejas pensando que aquella chica podría ser una cazadora, cosa que lo alarmaba un poco.

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta señorita Grand?-

-Claro, por supuesto-

-Es ustede cazavampiros?, ¿Cazalobos?, ¿Caza-todo-lo-que-asesine?- Ella sonrió un poco mas ante tan descabellado comentario y ladeando su cabello recargaba ambas manos en la cubierta del escritorio mirándolo por primera vez. En ese momento el gran Damon Salvatore se perdió en sus ojos caramelo, debía ser ella, solo alguien con su temple y seguridad tenia el poder de desarmarlo, incluso.. de desnudarlo completamente.

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro.. incluso ni lo tercero, como verá no tengo tatuajes en mi cuerpo como el legendario Van Helsing- Ell rió por primera vez haciendo que los demás la acompañaran al unísono. Entre tanto uno de los hombres que estaba a un lado del vampiro le daba un codazo susurrándole al oído.

-Creo … que te topaste con la horma de tu zapato Damon-El individuo soltaba una risita mientras que el vampiro tan solo pensaba que después de la reunión lo hipnotizaría para que comiera estiércol de caballo como parte de una dieta rigurosa.

Entre tanto Hermione, quien ahora adoptaba el nombre de Helen Grand apretaba un poco sus labios para seguir con su discurso; Carol Lovegood estaba mas que fascinada con su llegada incluso Alaric Saltzman profesor de historia y cazador de vampiros amateur encontraba a la chica demasiado fascinante, algo parecida a Isobel su ex esposa vampiro.

-Soy tan solo una criminóloga a la cual el profesor Bennet dejó a cargo de su posición en este consejo; puesto que acepté encantada señor Salvatore- Ella suspiraba un poco mientras que los demás comentaba lo relacionado con los ataques pasados asi como también daban pistas del indicio de Bonnie.

La reunión resultó una de las pocas mas amenas que aquel consejo de fundadores hubiera tenido, incluso Damon deseaba prolongar más el momento ya que la chica que siempre había buscado estaba ahí presente, pero lo extraño del caso era que no tenía el mismo nombre que le había dado. Esto solamente debía ser una coincidencia, entre tanto debía investigar mas sobre esa joven extraña que curiosamente estaba bien documentada sobre la existencia de los híbridos.

Aquel hombre se encontraba caminando por las calles transitadas de Londres, las manos colocadas en sus bolsillos y la capucha de la sudadera cubría su cabeza tan solo dejando ver la altura de su nariz y el contorno de su boca. Esbozaba una sonrisa constantemente al doblar las calles para tomar un rumbo diferente por una brecha solitaria que contenía algunos botes de basura, las paredes llenas de grafitti y los vidrios de las ventanas hechos añicos.

Se dirigió a una puerta de metal que cerrada perfectamente con un pasador cilindrico grueso impedía el paso de los ojos curiosos. La abrió de un tajo y se introdujo a ese sitio oscuro alumbrado tenuemente con los rayos de sol que levemente escapaban mostrando un pasadizo largo, húmedo y siniestro.

A lo lejos se escuchaban algunos gritos y ruidos de cadenas donde los prisioneros se encontraban sometidos en espera de que alguien pudiera rescatarlos. Todo era inútil debido a que el lugar se había ocultado demasiado bien de cualquier extraño o intrépido que deseara ir a buscarlos. Caminó a paso seguro haciendo sonar sus botas industriales por algunos charcos de agua que se encontraban en la humedad para introducirse a esa celda donde seis personas estaban atadas con cadenas y amordazadas.

-Perfecto, creo que necesitamos la ultima pieza del rompecabezas para comenzar con la búsqueda- El hombre de la sudadera se acuclillaba prestando especial atención en una joven morena de cabello rizado y ojos de color marrón claro que lo mmiraba con odio.

-Bonnie Bennet- Sonreía. –La ultima de las descendientes de las calderianas de Salem, he escuchado mucho de su fama, incluso de sus proezas como fue tu antepasada Emily- Le daba una ligera caricia en la mejilla mientras que la chica tan solo deseaba escupirle la cara ante tal muestra de cinismo. –Muy bien, ahora solo falta la parte de Reclutamiento, por lo que esperaremos a que nuestro invitado estrella pueda llegar a la escena.

En ese instante se levantaba para observar a los otros celtas que se encontraban amordazados. Suspiró un momento volviendo sus ojos a la chica quien se quedaba quieta, al parecer ya conocía a ese tipo sin necesidad de tocarlo siquiera, esa expresión en sus labios a pesar de no apreciar sus orbes daba mucho a pensar.

-No te preocupes Bonnie, pronto seras parte de nuestro nuevo orden, donde no habrá diferencia de especies, no habrá ningun limite.-

Otro hombre llegaba a la escena abriendo la puerta con una facha bastante relajada; vestía unos jeans rotos, una camisa medio desfajada y un peinado alborotado. Tenía el aspecto de un chico de diez y siete años aunque solo de apariencia, puesto que su larga vida era mucho mas rancia que muchos de los ahí presentes.

-Era hora de que llegaras, no iba a esperarte todo el dia, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo corto y no nos podemos dar el lujo de retrasos- El joven se acercaba soltando una risotada quitándose las orejeras y guardando su reproductor de música en el bolsillo. Miraba a los prisioneros frunciendo el ceño de aprobación y posteriormente se dirigía al otro con sudadera.

-Tu hablando de tiempo?, eso si que me sorprende, pero esta bien, aquí estoy para comenzar el trabajo, quien será el primero- El hombre de sudadera señalaba a la morena de ojos hermosos que no le apartaba la vista de encima.

-Ella-

-Seguro que ella?, dicen que tiene la fuerza de cien brujas muertas-

-Pues veamos si ya se le terminó la batería- En ese instante Bonnie deseaba retroceder, escapar de ahí a como diera lugar pero no tenia a donde ir, no sabia donde se encontraba ni la forma de pedir ayuda. Intentaba forcejear con las cadenas pero estas la tenían aprisionada a cal y canto, tan solo cerraba sus ojos para utilizar algo de su fuerza y hacer algo que podría dar el indicio de su localización.

"Elena…Elena… estoy en Londres… Elena.."

En ese instante aquel individuo con aspecto adolescente se acercaba a ella mirándola fijamente arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa. La sostenía de los hombros tomando también su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo. –Todo estará bien Bonnie, ahora , harás exactamente lo que yo te diga o d lo contrario encontraremos a tu madre y le clavaremos una estaca en el corazón ¿Recuerdas?.- Bonnie sin pensarlo dos veces hacía una neuroquinesis que produjo un shock nervioso en el cerebro del individuo que intentaba someterla.

-Maldita perra Ahhh!- Gritaba el muchacho mientras que el otro de la sudadera se acercaba a uno de los brujos para sin pensarlo un segundo romperle el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento la chica morena detenía el embrujo sorprendiéndose de lo que eran capaces de hacer si no le obedecían. El tipo se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, pues aquel no era un vampiro o un hombre lobo, era algo mucho mas fuerte que eso.

-Que tontos son los celtas que creen que con ese viejo truquito pueden someter vampiros, pero bueno, yo no soy uno de ellos, asi que si no quieres que continue deberas hacer caso, ya vere como encuentro a otro que lo remplace y asi sucesivamente ¿Te parece Bonnie?- La chica lo miraba con odio pero no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar, al menos había enviado un mensaje para que fuera escuchado.

El joven vampiro se levantaba dándole una bofetada que le hizo sangrar la nariz- ¡Eso es por intentar retarme!, si no te necesitaramos te habría matado sin pensarlo- Daba un largo suspiro acuclillándose para continuar con lo que dejaba pendiente. Ella no tenia alternativa mas que rogar para que no causara nigun daño después de eso.

-Tienes que encontrar magos, brujas, que no sean de tu misma condición sino aquellos que han vivido siempre en secreto, esos que se ocultan en otro mundo o dimensión distinto al nuestro, pero si descubren al ELEGIDO, deben traerlo con nosotros quedo claro?, si son descubiertos por alguna razón deben quitarse la vida.- En ese instante la hipnosis que aquel vampiro ejercía sobre la morena comenzaba a recorrer todo su cerebro mientras ella estaba luchando por resistirse, pero todo era inútil.

-Quedo claro..- Solo se limitaba a decir.

El otro individuo quitaba la capucha de la sudadera mirando el excelente trabajo que hacía el vampiro para después tocarlo del hombro. –Muy bien hecho Kol, no hay duda de que eres uno de los vampiros originales con este especial talento, hechizar a los celtas-

-Herencia de "familia"… Silas-


	7. Fijación

**Fijación.**

Aun no tenía lugar para quedarse y estaba algo exausta del viaje pues no había tenido tiempo de descansar con todos los acontecimientos en el pueblo. Después de terminada la reunión se quedaba extrañada que aquel hombre fanfarrón no le quitara la vista de encima, y por algun motivo desconocido le resultaba familiar, como si antes hubiese visto ese mismo rostro solo que no sabía donde exactamente.

No quiso prestar atención a ese hombre pero algo en el le llamaba la atención, le recordaba constantemente a un chico rubio platinado que en sus épocas colegiales la retaba, le reñía e incluso la humillaba. "Sangre sucia inmunda", se le venía esa frase que ahora atesoraba como una de las mas bellas que en la tierra pudo escuchar de tan altanero joven de la alta sociedad mágica. Draco Malfoy, su ahora gran amor.

Observaba su anillo de diamante, se contemplaba el dedo recordando la ocasión cuando después de la guerra mágica se habían acercado un poco. Definitivamente ella había hecho a ese hombre cambiar con tan solo una sonrisa, una mirada, un simple toque de ternura ahora marcaba la diferencia entre dos mundos absolutamente diferentes. –Draco- Suspiraba ella con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba ese hermoso mar de recuerdos.

-Magnifica cátedra sobre los seres sobrenaturales señorita Grand- Un hombre alto, gallardo, de ojos azul cielo y sonrisa galante se recargaba en el marco de la puerta principal impidiéndole el paso. En su mano izquierda portaba un hermoso anillo con una piedra de lapislázuli que se acentuaba en aquella piel caucásica que volvía locas a varias chicas del pueblo de Virginia.

-Disculpe… Señor Salvatore cierto?, me alegra que lo haya encontrado instructivo pero si me disculpa debo retirarme, tengo mucho quehacer el dia de mañana y no me gustaría retrasarme- Eso era cierto, pues tenia que reportar a Kingsley su llegada asi como escribir una lechuza a Draco indicándole que había arribado sin ningun inconveniente.

-Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, no soy tan cabron como aparento y podrá ver que soy un miembro demasiado importante en esta juntita- El indicaba con todo el descaro del mundo creyéndose el jefe absoluto de todos aquellos integrantes, mientras tanto la castaña ladeaba su cabello un poco rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio, deseaba ir a descansar y no le gustaba que nadie le impidiera el paso.

-Bien, me da mucho gusto en serio pero que le parece si discutimos su jerarquía en otro momento, en verdad tengo asuntos que requieren mi atención asi que compermiso señor Salvatruchas .- Ella se retiraba agachándose un poco para dirigirse a paso agigantado a la salida meintras que Damon se quedaba atónito de la forma en la que lo había llamado.

-Salvatruchas?, es.. Salvatore menuda nerd- El caminaba atrás de ella colocándose como podía al frente con un rostro de indignación, pero ella bufaba de fastidio cruzando los brazos en espera de que por fin la dejara tranquila.

-Perdon, no conozco a todos por aquí e iba pensando en otra cosa-

-Como en tu prometido Helen, bueno, ese anillo que llevas es caro, ¿Lo hicieron en Tyffanis?- El vampiro pelinegro también se cruzaba de brazos pero ella tan solo soltaba una risita irónica, pues sabia por donde iba aquella conversación, asi que decidió cortar de tajo todo aquello con la finalidad de que no estuviera insistiendo.

-No lo se, mi prometido suele ser misterioso en este tipo de cosas, y por cierto si, estoy felizmente comprometida, asi que si me disculpas Damian debo de retirarme en verdad que necesito descansar y esta conversación la estoy encontrando de lo más incómoda.- Ella pasaba como podía por encima de el chocando con su cuerpo para irse por fin de aquella mansión para llegar a su hotel. Entre tanto el hombre de ojos azul celeste se quedaba por primera vez haciendo rabieta por la forma tan olímpica en la que le restaba cualquier importancia.

-Es Damon, Damon Salvatore- El comentaba mientras que la chica tan solo arqueaba la ceja con una sonrisa burlona, pues su especialidad era tratar con idiotas engreídos, petulantes y ególatras como era el caso de su prometido Draco Malfoy. Cruel ironía de la vida, los sabía.

El pelinegro deseaba seguirla, sentía la enorme necesidad de hipnotizarla para asi hacer que lo respetara, probablemente llevarla al bosque y drenar su sangre hasta dejarla completamente árida. Ganas no le faltaban pero tan solo recordaba aquel rostro angelical que lo había salvado, ¿Seria la misma chica?, no lo sabia. La joven castaña de Manchester era gentil, compasiva, lo más parecido a su Elena Gilbert, pero la mujer que ahora se encontraba en retirada era completamente distinta a ella. Solo le restó apretar sus dientes un poco deseando golpear al primer individuo que se cruzaba enfrente, pues ahora estaba enojado, y cuando eso pasaba podría suceder cualquier cosa.

-No.. Esto no se queda asi con un carajo- Al cabo de algunos minutos Damon decidió sorprenderla, estaba dispuesto a que lo mirara a la fuerza. A él no se le negaba nadie y menos una chica británica advenediza con aires de grandeza que se creía dueña del mundo con tan solo conocer sobre vampiros, hibridos y lobos.

La siguió sigilosamente evitando trasladarse de forma veloz para no darse a notar con los demás integrantes del consejo de fundadores. Miraba que la chica se introducía en uno de los jardines para quizá apreciarlo, después de todo nadie se resistía a una casa tan grande y hermosa como la mansión de los Lovegood. Caminaba a paso agigantado maldiciendo no estar a solas con ella y al momento de doblar la misma dirección no podía verla por ningun lado.

-Que acaso le gusta desaparecer!- Observaba a los dos lados frustrado de su fallida misión, se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra dando palmadas fuertes en sus piernas pensando todavía en el nuevo nombre que le había colocado.

-Ja!, Demian… ni que fuera el del anticristo.- Deseaba en ese instante una copa de lo que fuera, sangre, vino tinto, gasolina, aguarrás, lo que tuviera en frente para calmar su furia, su impotencia. Era la primera vez que una chica se le resistía de esa manera en sus 145 años como vampiro, se quedó ahí un poco para calmarse, no deseaba cometer una atrocidad y que le añadieran una muerte mas a manos de los vampiros.

Hermione había logrado desaparecer de la mansión de los Lovegood satisfactoriamente, visualizó el sitio donde aparcó el coche y con todo el éxito pudo safarse de ese bravucón. No pudo evitar soltar la carcajada de triunfo a tal grado que algunos de los clientes que salían de la cafetería la miraran juzgándola de loca. Ruborizándose un poco por la vergüenza solo negaba con la cabeza para excusarse.

-Es que mis llaves las tenia en mi chaqueta todo el tiempo, perdón..- Sin dar explicaciones entro en su coche para dirigirse al hotel del pueblo. Su estadía sería prolongada o por lo menos hasta que Kingsley le indicara lo contrario, asi que condujo siguiendo el GPS hasta llegar al motel mas cercano, ya encontraría algun apartamento o habitación en renta para poder asentarse.

Mientras conducía no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada al recordar la expresión de furia de aquel pelinegro que la estaba molestando; ella lo interpretaba de esa manera por su forma particular de intentar dejarla en ridículo en la reunión de fundadores. Tan solo recordaba sus facciones cuando le cambió el nombre y apellido, eso siempre funcionaba ya que en el pasado también lo hizo con Draco en sus épocas escolares.

-Soy el insoportable Demian Salvatruchas- Intentaba imitar el timbre de voz del individuo riendo entre palabras cuando en ese instante se detenía en el motel del pueblo. Dejando su risa un poco se dirigió con sus maletas hacia el lugar para poder alquilar una habitación y descansar como se debía. Tenía mucho que hacer ese dia por lo que si deseaba dormir temprano, acabaría lo mas pronto.

Le otorgaron la numero 16 que quedaba en el segundo piso del lugar y dirigió sus maletas hasta ese sitio; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de los ojos curiosos sacó su varita para realizar un hechizo simple.

-Wingardium leviosa- La chica dirigía la maleta hasta la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. –Creo que no he perdido el toque, ¡Adoro la magia!- Se conducía hasta la entrada de su habitación observando la cama que aunque no fuera lo suficientemente ortopédica o acolchada le serviría para pasar un par de noches. Se acostó mirando el techo por un rato pensando en que ese era su primer viaje sola, si.. sola completamente, sin ataduras o extensos reclamos de Ron o Harry. Aun cuando fueran adultos estos la sobreprotegían demasiado al limite de la asfixia.

Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó para sacar un pergamino y una pluma disponiéndose a escribir a su jefe directo que había llegado sin problemas a Mystic Falls. Le hablaba sobre Carol Lovegood y el consejo de fundadores dedicados a la preservación del lugar asi como también los recientes sucesos de los que se había enterado. Cuando terminó su carta se dispuso a convocar una lechuza de correspondencia que se utilizaban cuando los empleados del ministerio estaban fuera. Coloco al frente su varita y con los ojos cerrados recitaba un conjuro para hacer el llamado del ave.

-Lechuza requesta imperata- La punta de la varita estaba iluminada en color ambar para que este punto le sirviera de referencia a una de ellas y pudiera llegar sin ninguna complicación. Pasaron veinte minutos y en seguida un ave de color blanco grisáceo se colocaba en el filo de la ventana acicalándose con el pico para descansar del viaje.

-Vaya que son rapidas- Se decía a si misma colocando esa carta junto con otra que enviaría a Draco dándole antes una galleta de jengibre como muestra de agradecimiento al animal mensajero.

El ave se retiraba para poder llevar las cartas a su destino y entre tanto ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha bastante larga , relajada y fortificante para poder descansar como era debido, pero antes de eso se encaminó a la puerta para poder realizar un encantamiento que le serviría de protección.

-Maligna sobrenatura impedimenta- Dibujaba una línea con la varita misma que se iluminaba de color rojo intenso para después camuflajearse con el piso del motel. Sonrió un poco elogiándose a si misma por su capacidad de realizar encantamientos y contraembrujos que de estar en el colegio se otorgaría diez puntos a su propia casa.

El pelinegro regresaba a la casa de huéspedes un poco menos irritado que en las horas de la tarde para tomar una copa generosa de cualquier licor que le quitara la ansiedad de morder a la nueva chica británica que había llegado a la reunión del consejo. No podía evitar pensar que se trataba de la misma mujer, el mismo acento e incluso las facciones similares a la que lo había salvado en el bosque de Manchester unas semanas atrás.

Se sentaba frustrado en el sillón observando bruscamente la luna que ahora lo contemplaba esta vez a la mitad de llena que la anterior. Deseaba calmarse un poco pero se sentía bastante inquieto sobre la presencia de la castaña en el pueblo deseando verla una vez mas. Esto no se podía quedar asi y sabia perfectamente que una vez entrando en su fijación seria completamente imposible que pudiera salir.

-Dije.. que esto no se queda así- Se levantaba de su asiento dejando la copa a medio consumir de vino y tomaba de nuevo la chaqueta para poder hacer un rastreo de la joven. Lo mas probable era que no tuviera un sitio donde quedarse y el motel estaba a tan solo unos kilómetros del lugar.

Esbozando una sonrisa salía de la casa no sin antes recibir un mensaje de su hermano Estefan quien se encontraba con Elena en busca de Bonnie. El mensaje mostraba claramente la pista pero le restaba importancia puesto que su atención se concentraba en un par de ojos color miel que lo habían hipnotizado. Dato curioso e irónico en un vampiro de su condición.

Decidió revisar mas tarde el mesaje de texto para encaminarse al Motel donde seguramente Helen Grand estaría hospedada. Aunque el nombre no le cuadraba del todo con aquella chica del bosque de Inglaterra, asi que pensando en ese hecho se movía a velocidad impresionante cruzando por las orillas de la carretera y toparse con un letrero luminoso que indicaba el lugar exacto. Frunció el ceño inquisitivamente al momento de ver el coche plateado que vió aparcado afuera de la cafetería donde por primera vez la había visto.

-Creo que alguien debe un par de multas- Se frotaba las manos con una sonrisa. –Seria buena idea delatarla con Liz, sería un excelente plan de venganza.. jaa!... "Señor Salvatruchas", a mi nadie me cambia el jodido nombre- Se decía a si mismo entrando decididamente al lugar para toparse en la entrada con el encargado del Motel que se encontraba leyendo un diario precisamente donde el encabezado mostraba otro asesinato a manos de un "animal salvaje del bosque".

Rodando los ojos colocaba sus brazos en la cubierta del mostrador para darse a notar ante el empleado mientras que este pasaba página del periódico como si nadie estuviera presente. Suspiraba fastidiado de la falta de cortesía de aquel hombre por lo que tocaba la campanilla casi al extremo de romperla provocando que el otro se sobresaltara de un tirón.

-Hey!, tu…-

- Peron señor es que no lo vi entrar, ¿Viene a visitar a alguien señor Salvatore?- Preguntaba el individuo de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años guardando el diario en un cajón donde curiosamente tenía revistas sobre asiáticas desnudas cosa que al pelinegro le pareció enfermo y algo fuera de moda.

-Hay una chica que se esta hospedando en este lugar, se llama Helen Grand, sabe en que habitación la puedo encontrar?- Mencionaba el vampiro pelinegro con mueca de ligero fastidio.

-Si, un momento señor le llamare para ver si puede recibirlo- En ese instante el empleado del motel iba a tomar el auricular para hacer la llamada a la habitación de Hermione pero Damon se adelantaba tomandolo de los hombros y realizar la hipnosis. No deseaba que aquella chica volviera a rechazarlo indirectamente.

-Pasaré sin que la llames, y no recordaras que estuve aquí, de hecho lo que harás en este momento es tomar una de tus revistas para masturbarte en el baño como es tu costumbre- El hombre tan solo se quedaba en estado taciturno sonriendo un poco tomando del cajón la revista de asiáticas para dirigirse a paso lento a hacer su "tarea".

El pelinegro con una sonrisa triunfante subía las escaleras paso a paso tocando el pasamanos donde seguramente Hermione las había colocado, la sola idea lo excitaba sobremanera. No comprendía la razón por la que en una noche una sola chica hubiese cambiado la perspectiva de las cosas, pues en otro momento estaría esa noche con alguna otra chica imaginándose el cuerpo de la novia de su hermano.

-La mujer de mi hermano.. bah.. eso me suena a titulo para película de Almodovar- Mencionaba entre dientes al llegar al segundo piso del Motel para observar las numeraciones buscando la habitación 16. Caminaba a paso seguro por el corredor cuando en ese momento antes de llegar a la numero 15 sintió que algo no lo dejaba pasar.

-Que carajos!-

Volvia a golpear con algo de fuerza pero nada ocurria, simplemente había una barrera que le impedía cruzarse al otro lado. Suspiró un poco pero a la vez cayó a la conclusión de que se trataba de brujería como la que Bonnie Bennet hacía. No podía ser que aquella chica castaña fuera una de ellos, pero también recordó un dato curioso; ella había desaparecido en la cafetería y en la casa de los Lovegood cuando trataba de seguirla.

-Asi que eres brujita Grand, bueno… yo también tengo mis trucos- Cerraba sus ojos en ese momento convirtiéndolos en un negro profundo; sonreía a la par de que su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse adquiriendo un plumaje oscuro y brillante. Esa cualidad la había aprendido de una bruja que le mostraba la manera de convertirse en otro animal para poder hacer espionaje en casas ajenas, con la condición y limite de no adquirir forma humana dentro de la vivienda. Los celtas eran estrictos con sus nombres y creyentes en el equilibrio natural de las cosas, pero sobre todo de aquello que era sobre natural.

Convertido ahora en un cuervo de brillantes ojos oscuros tomaba el vuelo para dirigirse a la ventana que afortunadamente se encontraba abierta donde la chica dormía apaciblemente. Si hubiese podido sonreir lo haría con toda su fuerza pero tan solo aleteaba de gusto de poder estar vigilando a esa extraña chica que yacía con tan solo un short diminuto, una blusa de algodón que marcaba perfectamente su busto y contemplar su lacio cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada.

Ese rostro de niña pequeña, aquel que a pesar de la edad adulta se negaba a abandonar era lo mas llamativo de Hermione Granger la que el conocía como Helen Grand. Damon se adentraba en la habitación colocándose en el perchero para poder tener una mejor visión de la joven; ella continuaba moviéndose un poco hasta que por fin noto que despertaba. Sin querer hizo un ruido haciendo con esto que la chica se sobre saltara intentando tomar su varita para defenderse.

-Quien anda… ahí—Ella estaba apunto de coger el madero cuando notó que una extraña ave se había posicionado en el perchero. Dio un amplio respiro para después sonreir y darse cuenta de que un cuervo de hermoso plumaje negro era su nuevo visitante.

-Oh, mira lo que la noche nos trajo..—Se levantaba de la cama para poder acercarse un poco mientras que el ave tan solo aleteaba; Damon debía despistar que estaba espiando a la chica por lo que fingió algo de pánico.

-No no no.. tranquilo.. no te haré daño pequeño amigo- Ella sonreía con dulzura posando sus ojos color caramelo en los oscuros de aquella ave. Para Hermione Granger ver a un cuervo era cosa de todos los días en Hogwarts, pues el mundo mágico admiraba a esos animales que servían de buena suerte de acuerdo a sus creencias.

-Creo que tengo algo de comida para ti- Se dirigía a una bolsita donde cargaba lo necesario para el viaje, pero curiosamente se acordaba que los cuervos eran carnívoros asi que optó por convocar con la mente una bolsita con carne seca. –Espero te guste, la desapareci del expendio de comida del ministerio—Ella reia un poco dándole un trozo en el pico.

"Ministerio", esa palabra era confusa para Damon en ese momento restándole importancia, aunque le parecía extraño que una chica cargara precisamente comida para cuervos en esa bolsita. Debía reconocer que esa castaña tenía mas cosas que una caja de sorpresas haciendo que se interesara increíblemente de ella. Se colocó en el piso donde mordisqueaba el alimento sin comérselo, le asqueaba sobremanera la comida de animales.

-Creo que tampoco tienes un lugar donde quedarte verdad, bueno.. podrías hacerlo aquí pero no me muerdas- Le señalaba con fingida severidad en sus palabras. Damon en cambio solo aleteaba un poco para discimular, asi que se posicionó en la comoda del tocador para poder sentirse como en casa. Por primera vez adoraba adoptar la forma de un indefenso animal y no de un espia, de su cuenta se quedaría asi toda la noche para tan solo observarla.. ¡Observarla!, si, eso definitivamente era algo nuevo en el gran hermano galan Salvatore.

-Me acompañas a escribir una carta?, creo que tu compañía me caería demasiado bien- La chica se ladeaba el cabello tomando un trozo de pergamino para colocarlo encima y una pluma para escribir. -¿Pluma de ave para escribir?- Se preguntaba el vampiro sin poder emitir ningun gesto concluyendo que la castaña era algo enigmática, asi que observó que la chica escribia adecuadamente las siguientes palabras.

"Querido Ron y Harry.

Necesito saber sobre su llegada a Nuevo Orleans, ¿Han descubierto la meca de los vampiros?, cualquier noticia que tengan es relevante para la misión. Yo tendre que confesarles algo, si se los comentaba en Londres definitivamente me darían las millones de razones por las que debía venir acompañada.

No me encuentro en el ministerio, Kingsley les dirá los detalles pero por el momento nuestro medio de comunicación será este. Yo me encuentro bien y porfavor no cometan una imprudencia.

Digan a mamá y a papá que me encuentro con ustedes o de lo contrario hubieran pegado el grito en el cielo si supieran que estoy tan lejos de casa. Al parecer donde me encuentro es un sitio vampirico importante.

Los amo grandísimos tontos, incluso me siento extraña al estar en esto sola a comparación de lo que hicimos contra Voldemort, ¡Como extraño esos días!.

Con cariño Hermione".

La castaña derramó una lagrima al recordar a sus amigos, siempre habían sido inseparables hasta que habían entrado juntos a colaborar con el ministerio en áreas diferentes, aunque no significara que perdieran aquel lazo que los unía como hermanos.

En cambio Damon observaba la carta con detenimiento sintiéndose mas inquieto que nunca, su corazón; a pesar de ser del tamaño de un cuervo comenzaba a latir haciendo memoria sobre esa noche en la que un angel llegaba a rescatarlo de si mismo a pesar de que éste le exigía la muerte. Era ella, ahora no había duda, ella era la que estaba buscando.

Recordaba que después de ese dia se dedicaba a recordar el nombre, su rostro, sus facciones que lo habían cautivado volviéndolo como un loco. Asi mismo hizo la comparación del primer dia en que Katherine Pierce entro a su vida en 1864, esa belleza característica, la altivez al caminar, su cintura menudita, el rostro de facciones finas y el perfume que emanaba de su piel eran los que lo enamoraron.

Pero no en este caso, pues tenia por bien sentado que lo que sentía por Hermione Granger era obsesión, y por ende debía ser suya a como diera lugar, pues ahora se dedicaría a apartar el corazón de sus deseos, y la deseaba.. la quería para él costara lo que costara


	8. Perdido e inseguro

**Perdido e inseguro**

Se encontraba aun nerviosa y asustada por todo lo que había dejado atrás antes de tomar la desición de buscar a su amiga Bonnie. Aun se movía en el asiento pegado a la ventanilla del avión mordiéndose las uñas deseando no tener las ganas de sangre por el momento. Para poder alimentarse en el camino había cargado consigo algunos blíster de sangre perfectamente guardada en su neceser. No supo la manera en la que lo hizo pero no deseaba tener que controlar esa ansia junto con su temor indescriptible a las alturas.

Miró su celular descubriendo que había tenido cinco llamadas perdidas de su madre quien seguramente estaría mas que preocupada por su desaparción repentina. No podía decirle su ubicación o de lo contrario echaría a perder la misión que ella misma se había adjudicado. Sacaba un cepillo para entretenerse peinando su cabello rubio mirando hacia la ventanilla del avión.

-Todo se ve grandioso desde aquí, las personas parecen hormiguitas.- Sonreía con nerviosismo mientras que terminando su labor , guardaba perfectamente el accesorio en su bolso escuchando al capitán que solo faltaban algunos minutos para aterrizar.

-Con un poco de tiempo ire al concierto de Coldplay si me doy prisa, solo espero que Bonnie este viva para acompañarme- Rodaba los ojos tratando de serenarse mientras que ponía especial atención en todos los atractivos turísticos de la gran ciudad. Miraba la torre del reloj que majesutoso daba la hora exacta de llegada a Londres. Eran las 10:00 am, contando que había decidido ir al aeropuerto de Richmond un dia anterior, asi que llegaría con algo de tiempo para iniciar su búsqueda.

-La torre de Isabel, creo que es mas hermosa que en los libros de historia, me pregunto si dejaran subir hasta ese punto… ¡Dahh! Soy vampiro, claro que puedo- Rodaba los ojos siendo sarcástica con ella misma y al cabo de media hora el capitán indicaba que faltaba poco para que el avión se detuviera.

El trayecto no fue fácil para Caroline Forbes contando con que vivía en un pequeño pueblo donde las costumbres eran un tanto conservadores, una madre dedicada a su trabajo y una vida de chica popular que la hacía tener obligaciones de "verse bien" para todos los eventos. Desde que se había convertido en vampiro gracias a Katherine Pierce no la había llevado fácil; pues siempre había sido impulsiva, neurótica, desesperada y parlanchina, asi que sumado al vampirismo, esas mismas se intensificaban al doble. Afortunadamente siempre tuvo el apoyo de Stefan a quien le llamaba "su mentor" en el arte de beber sangre sin perder el control, contaba con sus amigas Elena y Bonnie para poder sobrellevar su nuevo estilo de vida.

"Aerointernacional agradece su preferencia, les recordamos que no se deben levantar a menos que el avión este completamente detenido, las azafatas les indicaran el punto de salida asi como también el lugar para poder recoger sus pertenencias y pasar por el control aduanal. Bienvenidos a Londres, esperemos que su estadía sea placentera".

-Claro, si como no, olvidaron poner aspirinas o analgésicos par los mareos- Suspiraba un poco- Bueno, no tenían contemplado con que algun pasajero fuera vampiro ya entendí- Se decía asi misma notando que el avión se detenía en su totalidad para disponerse a salir e ir a tomar la fila correspondiente para la revisión de su equipaje.

Al bajar a tierra respiraba el aire, y a pesar de que estuviera muerta podía imaginarse la sensación que esto tendría si viniera en plan de pasarla bien como viaje de fin de cursos. Sonreía un poco mas tomando su bolso dirigiéndose al interior del aeropuerto internacional que estaba algo abarrotado por las llegadas. Vestía ese dia una falda de mezclilla y una camiseta de color rosado con una mascada violeta acentuando su blanquecina piel . Sus botas altas delineaban sus piernas haciéndola lucir como siempre, totalmente sexy.

El teléfono volvía a sonar por octava vez en todo el viaje, sabía que no podía dejar mas tiempo de engañar a su madre quien insistente le marcaba para por lo menos saber que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Ella rodando los ojos tomaba la llamada para contestar.

-Si mama, estoy bien, no estoy secuestrada, ni muerta.. bueno.. muerta ya estoy claro está pero no muerta muerta.. si me explico?-

-Caroline Forbes dime donde rayos estas niña idiota, hicimos una búsqueda por tu culpa y tan solo se te ocurre decir esas tonterías?, ¡donde estas!- Liz sonaba exasperada, enojada y bastante alarmada pues su voz se notaba con algunas lagrimas de por medio que había derramado. Caroline se apartaba el celular del oído imaginándose los gritos que estaría dando por su desaparición. Aunque no pudiese sentir el aturdimiento por lo menos lo recordaba cuando estaba viva.

-Bien, esta bien, te lo diré pero no quiero que vengas a buscarme mamá, esto es de vida o muerte- Ella hacía una pausa, no deseaba dar parte a la policía sobre la desaparición de su amiga. Anteriormente había escuchado una conversación cuando había llamado a Elena un par de días atrás. –Vine a buscar a Bonnie, estoy en, bueno solo quiero decirte que estaré bien, creo que es momento de que comiences a tenerme confianza y si te digo que regresaré sana y salva a Mystic Falls es que así lo haré.

-Dime donde estas Caroline no estoy bromeando- Indicaba Liz todavía molesta.

-No te lo diré, esto califica como "emergencia vampirica", si me explico?, solo quiero que sepas que no hay que dar parte al consejo, los que tienen a Bonnie son vampiros, y no se si licántropos estén participando en esto asi que por eso decidi venir sola- Ella respondía con carácter firme dejando de lado la dulzura que la caracterizaba mientras tanto entraba al aeropuerto a dejar su documentación que curiosamente le había dejado lista su papá antes de morir por un viaje que deseaba hacer terminando el curso en preparatoria.

-Debiste llamar a Stefan para que se hiciera cargo Caroline, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola?, solo esperar a que te claven una estaca y no estoy deacuerdo con eso, por lo menos déjame ir a tu busca para hacer esto juntas- Ella comenzaba a llorar haciendo que la rubia se sintiera algo culpable por tomar las riendas de forma independiente; suspiró un poco para poder hablar con un tono mas tranquilo.

-Mamá, confía en mí, es lo único que te pido, si pasa algo se cuidarme sola, ya no soy tan neófita ni primeriza para no saber defenderme, además Stefan me entrenó demasiado bien, ¿Recuerdas cuando Damon estaba a punto de matar a papá?, bueno este es el caso parecido- la joven rubia le respondía para poder calmar a su madre escuchando un hondo suspiro solamente. –En serio, solo te pido un par de días, bueno que sean tres, si no encuentro nada te prometo regresar ¿Quedo claro?-

-Pero hija..

-Nada, tu quédate tranquila que yo me haré cargo, además le llamaré a Elena para que vengan a buscarme, no estaré del todo sola si a eso te refieres, te quiero mamá, te llamo en una hora- Caroline por fin colgaba la llamada para poder terminar los tramites aduanales que tenía pendientes; aunque estos se redujeran a la hipnosis para poder acelerar todo el papeleo. Dio un largo suspiro, sacó su maquillaje compacto y su labial disponiéndose a darse una retocada facial para después sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien , Caroline Forbes lista para salvar el día- Erguía su cuerpo para después caminar haciendo sonar los tacones de sus botas altas contoneándose un poco no dejando de lado la coquetería tan característica en ella.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls las cosas iban de manera tranquila, todos los habitantes continuaban con sus trabajos normales, la escuela y la vida cotidiana que aparentaba tranquilidad a cualquiera que los viera por fuera. Hermione se levantó temprano aquella mañana observando que el cuervo que la había acompañado en la velada ahora no estaba; se encogió los hombros un poco dirigiéndose a la bañera para poder tomar una ducha rápida y encaminarse posteriormente a la comisaría.

Había aceptado el trabajo de encargada de investigación criminal; puesto que le había conseguido Kingsley moviendo sus influencias en el ministerio de magia para hacer su transferencia mas sencilla. Necesitaba estar cerca de la acción y conocer los antecedentes de los ataques de los vampiros para estar familiarizada con la forma de desplazarse del enemigo.

Terminando de bañarse se coloco un pantalón de vestir que delineaba sus curvas en color negro y un saco del mismo tono. Salió pensando en desayunar algo por el camino cogiendo las llaves del automóvil para salir del apartamento enseguida. Su varita estaba bien colocada en el bolso con el respectivo conjuro de vinculación para evitar que alguien fuera a hurtarla, su celular encendido todo el tiempo por si recibía la llamada de algun integrante del ministerio y su cabello perfectamente suelto le daban el toque de "armada y peligrosa".

El trayecto fue fácil, tan solo le había tomado menos de diez minutos estar en las oficinas de la comisaría, se había comprado un sándwich de queso de cabra en uno de los restaurantes y un jugo de naranja que dejaba a medio terminar para comenzar sus labores del dia. Se adentró al lugar observando a los miembros de la policía ir y venir entregando reportes, multas y cualquier otro desperfecto que hubiera en la ciudad.

Mas al fondo se encontraba la sheriff Forbes quien tenía un semblante de preocupación por algo reciente. Hermione abrió dando una sonrisa de cortesía y la mujer de mediana edad le devolvía la misma haciendo un gesto de que podía pasar.

-Hola que tal, soy Herm… Helen Grand, quizá no me conozca pero ayer tuve mi primera reunión con el miembro de consejo de fundadores- Ella le tendía la mano misma que Liz correspondía sin dudarlo, aunque su estado de ánimo era algo deprimente.

-Sucede algo?- Preguntaba la castaña cruzando una pierna y prestando la atención debida.

-No, no es nada, es solo que bueno, problemas familiares pero bienvenida, soy Elizabeth Forbes, y perdón por no estar presente en la reunión pero había mucho trabajo por aquí- Ella hacía una pausa para poder tomar dos tazas de café y ofrecerle una a la visitante. Hermione observó que la mujer había llorado, quizá los problemas familiares de los que hablaba eran de lo más intensos.

-Comprendo, y considero que su trabajo debe ser muy agotador, con toda esa presión sobre los… bueno, no se si pueda decirlo en voz alta.-

-Adelante Helen puedes hacerlo aquí nadie nos escucha.

-Vampiros- Indicaba la castaña. –Ha sabido algo sobre la desaparición de Bonnie Bennet?, perdón mi intromisión pero como alumna del profesor Rudy me veo comprometida moralmente a involucrarme, a pesar de que no la conocí claro está- Mencionaba la chica con la esperanza de que la Sheriff estuviera al tanto.

-Solo sabemos que precisamente uno de ellos se la llevó de aquí- Liz todavía pensaba en la llamada que le había hecho a su hija, le mencionó que sabía donde encontrarla pero que no involucrara a más personas por temor a que hubiesen mas heridos o muertos; tan solo suspiró un poco y volteó a ver a la joven con acento británico para sonreírle. –Hemos tratado por mucho tiempo de contenerlos y al parecer salen como ratas de cloaca- Chasqueaba la lengua dando otro suspiro. –Me dijeron que estuviste brillante en la reunión Helen, me alegro que te tengamos en el equipo.

-Gracias Elizabeth-

-Llámame Liz.

-Esta bien, gracias Liz por tu confianza, por cierto, ¿Dónde queda mi lugar de trabajo?- Ambas se levantaban mientras que la sheriff le indicaba la dirección a donde irían para instalarse en su nueva oficina. Antes de salir un chico de cabellos color chocolate y bonitos ojos entraba en el lugar abriendo la boca al contemplar que la acompañante de la madre de Caroline era una hermosa joven castaña con rostro angelical.

-Hola… señora Forbes, vine por…-

-Oh cierto- Liz se dirigía a Hermione para presentar al chico. –Este es Jeremy Gilbert, se trabajara medio tiempo como tu asistente, asi que todo lo que necesites, orientación sobre el pueblo o cualquier cosa con su historia el te puede orientar.

El joven de cabello achocolatado miraba a Hermione atónito, le había cautivado su sonrisa y su forma cálida de mirarlo, se imaginaba a su tía Jenna o a su misma hermana en muchos aspectos, pero esta vez solo balbuceaba un poco al contemplarla. La castaña por su parte le tendía la mano sonriendo como era su costumbre.

-Hola Jeremy, mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Helen Grand, encargada de investigación de criminalística en el pueblo- Ella se apresuraba a decir mientras el como un reverendo tonto solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-El .. gusto es mio.. Señorita Grand, lo que necesite estoy a sus ordenes, creame en verdad lo digo.-

-Llamame Helen, ¿Me veo mayor?-

-No, claro que no.. de hecho te ves muy bien, digo… no pareces una señora, em.. perdón señora Forbes no quice.. Ay dios.. –

-Calma Jeremy, todo esta bien- Le indicaba Elizabeth arqueando ambas cejas al mirar al chico ta entusiasmado con la recién llegada

-Bien Helen, entonces tu nuevo asistente te ayudara con la instalación en tu nueva oficina, y cualquier cosa que necesites solo estoy a unas cuantas de distancia- Le comentaba la sheriff saliendo del lugar mientras que el chico sin pensarlo le mostraba a la castaña el sitio donde trabajaría.

Jeremy Gilbert siempre se caracterizó por tener una mente desubicada, siempre preguntándose sobre lo que deseaba mas en la vida, pero al descubrir que trabajaría para una mujer hermosa aquellas dudas se evaporaban convirtiéndose en un caso de "romance adolescente". Hermione en cambio se dirigía junto a el para ver la ubicación de lo que sería su sitio de labores.

En ese instante salían del despacho de la Sheriff para disponerlo todo; las cajas con la nueva computadora, los archiveros estaban a su disposición para comenzar a reordenar el trabajo. El joven Gilbert estaba extasiado pensando la forma de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar para quedar bien con su nueva y hermosa jefa; no dejaba de mirarla, se preguntaba como una chica tan bella podía estar residiendo en Mystic Falls sintiéndose afortunado de colaborar.

Un hombre de cabello negro, piel caucásica y ojos azules celestes grandes esperaba en la puerta mientras que los dos llegaban. Hermione rodó sus ojos en señal de fastidio y el joven Gilbert mostraba una actitud defensiva; Damon Salvatore no era precisamente su persona favorita en todo el pueblo, asi que se colocó frente a Hermione topándose con aquel individuo de frente.

-Veo que ya te instalaste señorita Grand, me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar comprar el mejor mobiliario para que pudieras trabajar como se debe- Mencionaba el arqueando la ceja con una sonrisa recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la nueva oficina de la castaña. En cambio ella lo miraba en forma indiferente y retadora mientras que Jeremy comenzaba a enfurecerse como todo adolescente macho.

-No es necesario tener mobiliario ostentoso señor … Salvatore, ¿Lo dije bien?, bueno… creo que es considerado de su parte pero creo que tengo lo que necesito aquí como por ejemplo una excelente colaboración en este caballerito andante- Miraba con dulzura al joven Gilbert haciendo que éste se ruborizara un poco sintiéndose literalmente un protector d armadura de acero. Damon al observar aquella escena sintió una punzada, pues aquella gentileza debía pertenecerle solo a él y a nadie más.

-Pero insisto, lo mejor de lo mejor para nuestras visitas europeas, por cierto, tengo reservaciones para el Grill esta noche, me gustaría no se… que platicaramos punto por punto lo que conversamos en… la reunión pasada- Comentaba Damon haciendo referencia al consejo de fundadores; un excelente pretexto para poder intimar un poco mas con aquel rostro de angel británico,

-Lamento declinar su oferta señor Salvatore, pero para eso tendremos una minuta el dia de mañana, asi que considero innecesaria una cena privada con usted, además ya tengo quien me lleve a conocer el pueblo.. ¿No es asi Jeremy?- Ella comentaba sin apartarle la mirada.

-Claro Helen, no necesitas a nadie más- El chico miraba a Damon con desafío mientras que éste sentía ganas de romperle el cuello por segunda vez, pues la presencia del hermanito de Elena comenzaba a parecerle irritante.

-Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, no me gustaría que te llevaras una mala impresión de mi, no soy tan cabron.. en serio, solo tengo la pinta- El vampiro pelinegro hacia gestos galantes pero la castaña tan solo se limitaba a entrar a su oficina para ver el sitio donde trabajaría.

-Eso también es irrelevante para mi señor Salvatore, su vida privada y personal no son de mi incumbencia, asi que—Ella se colocaba frente a el sosteniendo la puerta no sin antes dejar que Jeremy pasara como era debido. –Tengo trabajo que hacer, si me disculpa dare por terminada esta conversación.

-Helen, en serio que me interesa conocerte..- El se apresuraba a decir pero un molesto Jeremy Gilbert sostenía la puerta dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Ha dicho que no Damon, buenas tardes- El chico sonreía mientras que el pelinegro lo observaba con furia buscando la manera de hacerlo sufrir para después. En ese instante el joven de cabello chocolate le cerraba la puerta en la cara dejándolo con un palmo de narices.

El orgullo del hermano mayor Salvatore estaba herido, se encontraba furioso tanto por el rechazo de la castaña y el intento de héroe mediocre del hermanito de Elena. Respiró profundamente para evitar romper la puerta como era su costumbre, romper el cuello del jovencito e hipnotizar a Hermione para que accediera a pasar la noche con el. Pero no, como clásico vampiro le gustaba la cacería, asi que encontraría mas divertido que por su cuenta le rogara una noche con el.. Esto no se quedaría asi.

Caroline había llegado sin problemas a su hotel cerca del centro de la ciudad de Londres, tomó una ducha larga en su tina de burbujas jugueteando un poco con sus manos y pensando en el lugar posible donde Bonnie su amiga estuviera capturada. Se enjabonaba el cuerpo para poder relajarse un poco tarareando una canción que había escuchado en el trayecto del aereopuerto hasta el hotel mirando hacia el techo que le parecía esplendoroso.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió la necesidad de sangre, asi que salió de la tina para observar su bolsa de equipaje donde guardaba los blíster que le servirían de alimento. Cuando los abrió observo claramente que todos estaban vacíos, sacaba cada bolsa desesperada como si se le hubiera olvidado un objeto haciendo una rabieta como ella sola sabía hacerlo.

-Carajo!, no no no, Caroline, no entres en pánico.., piensa- Ella respiraba hondo para poder tranquilizarse.- …Piensa, ok, veamos, si voy a un hospital no puedo robarla, no se como se maneje la seguridad en Londres y .. podría matar a alguien en el camino, además ¿Dónde queda el hospital mas cercano?- La rubia deseaba tener las respuestas pero lo único que sabia era que su amiga necesitaba ayuda, ya que en su pueblo natal no se había preparado con un mapa o ubicaciones de los lugares donde pudiera abastecerse.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con una bata de algodón rosado y los pies descalsos, el cabello húmedo y los nervios de punta como era su costumbre. Tampoco contaba con algo de licor para calmar la ansiedad asi que recordó que tenía algunas frituras que había adquirido en el expendio de comida chatarra del aeropuerto dando gracias al vampirismo "no engordar" gracias a eso.

-Animales, si, eso debe ser, solo tengo que ir a un bosque y cazar alguno aunque- Ella hacia una mueca de tristeza. –No podría matar a un tierno y lindo conejito- Se sentaba en la cama algo consternada. –Me recuerda al peluche que me regaló Tyler por nuestro anivesario de novios. ¡Rayos!- En ese instante sintió que la sed quemaba su garganta deseando que algun empleado de servicio a la habitación llegara para poder drenarlo hasta la ultima gota; esa era su verdadera naturaleza por mas que tratara de luchar contra ella.

Se vistió de una manera rápida con tan solo unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa de tirantes de color morado y se colocaba como siempre el maquillaje básico respectivo que tendría buena pinta en la noche. No tuvo tiempo de secarse el cabello asi que solo lo peinó como pudo para disponerse a salir de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y evitó mirar a la empleada recepcionista para no caer en la tentación dejándole la llave respectiva.

Caminaba con las bolsas del pantalón por la calle principal de la ciudad restándole importancia a los edificios iluminados, la arquitectura clásica de Londres y algunos atractivos turísticos que se miraban majestuosos; la sed de sangre era mas fuerte que otra cosa. Sus pasos eran mas apresurados y agigantados hasta que en algun momento un hombre que vio su caminar sensual y provocativo no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

-Hola preciosa, que hace una linda muñeca como tu tan sola- Aquel individuo rondaba los cuarenta años y al parecer le gustaban las jovencitas adolescentes. Ella entre tanto se detenía, pues esto podría significar alimentarse de una buena vez para poder salir a divertirse un rato o quizá comenzar con la búsqueda de su amiga Bonnie.

- En serio.. no me interesa, creo que el bar "pervertidas para tu placer" esta a unas cuantas cuadras- Ella continuaba su camino pero aquel hombre no se daba por vencido, asi que la tomaba de la muñeca con algo de fuerza mientras ella volvía a sentir la venosidad en sus ojos, se tornaban negros y sus colmillos comenzaban a retraerse.

-Pasaremos un buen rato preciosa, prometo no ser rudo.

-Tu no.. pero yo si.- Caroline tomaba del cuello al tipo estampándolo a la pared con su actitud de vampiresa asesina. El hombre tan solo la observaba con bastante miedo sintiendo que aquel mounstro que lo estaba sometiendo cada vez cobraba mas fuerza y lo mataría en cualquier momento.

-Escuchame pedazo de imbecil pederasta, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, debes saber que no me he alimentado bien al grado de volverme una Vampira anoréxica asi que si me sigues cabreando tendré que desquitarme por no comer como se debe- Ella hacia un sonido gutural prestando atención en aquella vena carótida que palpitaba de miedo con ese contacto en la yugular. El hombre estaba aterrado, sintió que el haber salido de su casa había sido un completo error conduciédose a si mismo a la muerte segura.

-Pero no… soy una vampira responsable y tengo control de mi misma, además no creo que tu sangre tenga un buen sabor, apuesto que te alimentas con comida chatarra y licor barato de los pubs- Caroline respiraba hondo para mirarlo fijamente.

-No recordarás nada, te irás a tu casa y le diras a tu esposa que te dedicas a perseguir jovencitas a altas horas de la noche, y si… le pediras que te de una patada en los testículos- El hombre se quedaba con expresión taciturna tan solo sonriendo y caminando tranquilamente hacia su vivienda. La rubia sonreía para si misma dando un gran salto de satisfacción, pues se encontraba feliz al lograr tener el autocontrol suficiente para no asesinar.

-Soy Caroline Forbes, la reina del autocontrol, si señor, ¡Quien dijo que no se puede!, Oh Stefan si pudieras verme en este momento te sentirías orgulloso- Ella se transportaba un poco mas rápido a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de algun animal para poder cazarlo.

Se trasladaba a velocidad sorprendente hasta llegar a un bosque que quedaba a los limites de la carretera saliendo de la ciudad. La noche debía ser fría puesto que había algo de niebla espesa en el lugar pero no le importaba, nadie podría asesinarla a menos que se tratara de un cazavampiros o un hombre lobo circulando por ese sitio. Caminaba un poco adentrándose por el bosque oscuro y siniestro experimentando algo de temor por la penumbra, pero eso no la detenía.

Sintió el olor de sangre fresca, una que acababa de salir del cuerpo de un animal herido, podría perscibirlo, sus venas volvían a salir un poco de sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia ese punto abriéndose paso por la maleza y los arboles que le obstruían llegar a su destino. No le importaba dañar su ropa o calzado con tal de alimentarse, así que interceptando el aroma pudo obtener la ubicación de un ciervo que se encontraba tirado en el pasto con la respiración lenta y pausada. Pero no estaba solo, alguien más lo estaba devorando; Caroline podía sentir la presencia de otro ser que se alimentaba del mismo animal.

Se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había otro vampiro en ese bosque, ella abría los ojos un poco mas frotándoselos con los puños observando claramente un cuerpo masculino completamente desnudo, ensangrentado y sucio de un chupasangre que se daba un festín con ese ciervo. La rubia daba un paso haciendo crujir un trozo de madera provocando con esto que el instinto del depredador se pusiera en alerta.

Ella miraba un par de ojos amarillentos que volteaban desesperadamente a todos los rincones del lugar hasta el momento de interceptarla. –Oh por dios un hombre lobo, debo salir de aquí.- Ella intentaba correr pero sintió que el otro sobrenatural le seguía el paso a toda velocidad, mientras ella corriera mas rápido el otro lo hacía de forma impresionante.

-Maldita sea- Solo ella comentaba entre jadeos cansados escuchando claramente el gruñir de aquel licántropo que se acercaba cada vez mas a su presencia, y a pesar que doblaba algunas esquinas o intentaba camuflarse con el ambiente sencillamente el otro depredador era lo bastante rápido para seguirle la pista.

La chica rubia se tropezó con una raíz que se encontraba salida callendo al piso y al mismo tiempo el licantrpo llegaba a su encuentro. Ella deseaba recuperarse pero sabía que no tendría escapatoria a menos que intentara enfrentarse al otro sobrenatural arriesgándose a una mordida. Tirada en el piso y con la mirada preocupada observaba el cuerpo desnudo de ese que parecía tener las cualidades de un lobo, lo miró completamente dejando de lado la musculatura, la piel bronceada y el mentón fuerte de aquel hombre para concentrarse en la manera de salvarse.

-Un… hibrido.- Caroline sintió que el depredador se lanzaba sobre ella para tomarla de ambas manos mostrando sus fauces llenas de veneno para vampiro; sus ojos amarillentos la miraban con deseo, con ganas de aniquilar a su nueva prese mientras ella respiraba un poco.

-No Klaus… soy yo.. Caroline, Caroline Forbes- Ella intentara que el recordara algo pero la bestia ahora la tenía sometida. – Klaus… porfavor.. no lo hagas..- Ella comenzaba a llorar mientras que en ese momento el hibrido dejaba la fuerza para poder levantarse poco a poco para mirarla como si no la conociera. Entre tanto la rubia se frotaba el cuello pasando saliva con dificultad para observar al vampiro original parado, su imponente figura, su desnudez mezclada con la sangre del ciervo era un cuadro maravilloso a los ojos de cualquiera que no estuviera en peligro.

-Klaus… que… haces aquí- El hombre se acuclillaba para verla con detenimiento arqueando una ceja relamiéndose el resto de sangre de la presa que había cazado. Acarició la mejilla de la chica con sutileza y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo me… llamaste?-

La rubia abrió los ojos un poco mas poniéndose de pie para dar crédito a la pregunta que le había hecho. Se sacudía las ropas y observaba al vampiro original con inquisitez, pues algo en el había cambiado radicalmente. –No recuerdas tu nombre?, Tu eres NiKlaus Mikealson, el vampiro original, si si, quisiste conquistar el mundo vampirico bla bla bla.. ¿No recuerdas nada?-

-No… -

-Que quieres decir con… "no"?-

El vampiro hibrido se levantaba con cuidado sin importar que la joven lo mirara desnudo, pero ella se volteaba un poco a la derecha para evitar ver esa parte que definitivamente llamaría la atención de cualquier chica; pues aquel joven estaba muy bien dotado en cuanto a masculinidad se refería.

-Se qué soy… pero no se quien… soy- El rizado rubio miraba inocentemente a la chica que al parecer lo conocía a la perfección. Mientras tanto la señorita Mystic Falls volvía a mirarlo sorprendida, no podía creer que el vampiro mas temido de los originales hubiese perdido … la memoria.


	9. Cueste lo que cueste

Definitivamente todo aquello le estaba cabreando de una manera inexplicable, sentía que todo su ser se llenaba de ira al volver a recrear la escena donde la castaña con rostro angelical rechazaba su invitación a cenar considerando que se había rebajado al nivel de un estudiante nerd al intentar invitar a una animadora de escuela. Se pasaba frustrado su mano derecha por el oscuro y tupido cabello con sus ojos llenos de furia contra el hermanito de Elena.

La sala de estar tan tranquila como siempre era testigo ferviente del ego quebrantado de Damon Salvatore y como siempre le propiciaba una buena bandeja con el suficiente licor para calmar su ansiedad. En realidad deseaba una presa sabrosa de medidas curvilíneas perfume caro y yugular blanda para poder hincar el diente para succionar hasta la última gota de vital liquido escarlata.

No, esto definitivamente estaba fuera de contexto, pues no había pasado ni siquiera con Elena Gilbert, la joven doppelganger Petrova de la cual había estado enamorado por un tiempo siendo la manzana de la discordia con su hermano Stefan. Volvía a observar la luna, era imposible que la dulce chica que lo había rescatado resultara ser una terca, pedante, feminista y rechazadora siendo que esa noche le brindaba una sonrisa que nadie le había regalado en mucho tiempo; o si, solo una, Elena. Pero ella debía quedar en el pasado cediéndola a los brazos de su hermano, pues a lo largo de los días y muy a su pesar descubría que los lazos familiares eran mas fuertes que un amor imposible y prohibido.

Se servía una copa de licor bebiéndola hasta el fondo, y seguida esa otra mucho mas llena que la anterior hasta jactarse de alcohol y olvidar por lo menos la necesidad de alimentarse; quizá de follar con una mujer de manera salvaje y desenfrenada como su cuerpo y su miembro masculino lo requerían. No, debía esperar, pues se consideraba mucho más inteligente que la chica advenediza ahora llamada Hermione Granger.

-Hermione- Lo había pronunciado mal, pues ese nombre no era precisamente uno que se escuchaba con regularidad. –Que me diste Hermione Granger- Suspiraba de nuevo tratando de responder esa pregunta.

No podía describir otra sentimiento mas que la fijación, pues desde aquel dia se había convertido en parte de sus sueños más eróticos, imaginándosela al otro extremo de su bañera con su cuerpo bien delineado untado con algo de espuma, su cabellera castaña mojada callendo sobre sus hombros y el agua tibia cubriendo la mitad de sus senos dejando sus pezones a la imaginación. Si, tenía otra erección en ese momento y no podía evitarlo, pues como todo vampiro se debía a sus instintos mas bajos, la necesidad de sangre y carne reclamaban su presa suculenta.

Se relamía los labios cerrando sus ojos para recrear el cuerpo de Hermione a su lado acariciándolo por la espalda recorriendo todo su ser hasta desnudarlo. Damon Salvatore comenzaba a tocarse por encima del pantalón proyectando las manos delicadas en su entrepierna, su abdomen, acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos su boca en forma lenta, como si en verdad aquella británica estuviese presente. Pero no, ella estaría en otro lugar con aquel mocoso castrante y suicida de Jeremy Gilbert.

-He dicho que esto no se queda asi… Seras mia Hermion, Hermione cueste lo que cueste- Pensaba un poco en ese hecho pero también se le venía a la mente aquella noche en la que la había acompañado en su apartamento. Le quedaba claro que era una bruja pero no sabía de que tipo, y no tenía a Bonnie Bennet para esclarecerlo.

-Ministerio… Ron… Harry… Draco…- Repetia esos nombres sentándose en su sillón dando un trago generoso a su copa de licor.

-Son sus amigos..—En ese momento abría los ojos para darse cuenta de un dato importante. Recreaba de nueva cuenta la noche en la que casi perdía la vida y esas palabras extrañas como conjuros que recitaban para someter a los híbridos. –Carajo, hay alguien más detrás de todo esto..—Se levantaba de su asiento cayendo a la cuenta de que se trataba tal vez de una asciacion dedicada a capturar sobrenaturales con la fuerza suficiente de someterlos.

-Que eres… Hermione Granger- Damon se repetía dando un ultimo trago de su bebida para disponerse a salir de su casa. –Sea lo que seas lo descubriré y te quitaré esa máscara.- Se decía a si mismo dando un portazo con aire de triunfo, pero a la vez sabía que tendría que descubrir más sobre la nueva bruja.

Había terminado de ordenar el papeleo aquella tarde gracias a la ayuda del joven Gilbert quien constantemente le dedicaba una sonrisa como agradecimiento de su nuevo trabajo. Ella entre tanto sacaba algunos expedientes sobre las recientes muertes inexplicables de Mystic Falls, extrajo uno en especial que hizo que el muchacho desviara la mirada para después aclararle de quien se trataba.

-Vicky Donovan- Hermione en ese momento lo miraba extrañada.

-Tu la conocías Jeremy?.

-Si, solíamos salir y… Bueno, se convirtió en algo peor- El chico se sentaba al frente mirando la foto del cuerpo árido de la mujer con restos de tierra esparcidos por todo lugar. La castaña cerraba el expediente pues comprendía la relación sentimental que había tenido con él, era lo más parecido a Remus y Tonks, quienes habían perecido en la segunda guerra mágica.

-Es solo un expediente Jeremy, pero si sabes algo necesito que me lo digas, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que esta ocurriendo aquí-

El joven no sabia si la chica era de fiar pero al ver su sonrisa había tomado una actitud relajada, deseaba quedar bien con ella y por lo tanto revelaría lo que había presenciado.

-Hace tiempo, ella y yo salíamos, un dia de la nada desapareció y después encontraron su cuerpo en el bosque con un su corazón atravezado por una estaca.-

-La habían convertido en vampiro- Ella concluía mirando hacia a la nada.

-Pero.. como supiste, mejor dicho como sabes de los vampiros Helen- Jeremy se sorprendía al percatarse que la castaña tenía mas información de la que le había proporcionado, ella entre tanto se mostraba un poco más tranquila para darle serenidad tomando el dorso de su mano con una sonrisa.

-Pertenezco al consejo de fundadores , asi que estas cosas las he visto incluso en Londres- Suspiraba un momento. –Asi que han combatido a sus vampiros por cuenta propia, bueno, eso es loable debo decir pero debemos ser discretos.- Ella indicaba guardando el archivo en el mueble correspondiente para después tomar su bolso y encaminarse a otro lugar, pues la jornada laboral casi terminaba y las oficinas debían cerrarse. Solo los policías de guardia se quedaban para sus respectivas rondas.

-Helen…- Indicaba el chico algo nervioso.

-Dime Jeremy-

-Te… gustaría ir a tomar algo al Grill?, ahí se come muy bien y … oh dios, le dijiste a Damon que no te apetecía y lo entiendo- El comentaba decepcionado mientras que la castaña se ladeaba el cabello dándole otra sonrisa.

-Te veo ahí a las ocho te parece?, solo quiero tomar una ducha y cambiarme para digamos… relajarme un poco- Hermione le contestaba mientras que el arqueaba una ceja.

-Pero rechazaste a Damon-

-Tu lo has dicho, a ese Patán lo rechace pero tu eres un tierno caballerito sin intenciones ocultas- Ella se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que el se ruborizaba demasiado.

-Gracias.. Helen-

Ella solo sonreía saliendo de la comisaría para poder tomar una ducha y poder cambiarse de ropa, además tendría que hacer una inspección en el bosque para verificar que el vampiro suelto se diera a notar para capturarlo, necesitaba pruebas de que aún los chupasangre existían libres en la región y de ser posible indagar un poco mas sobre la desaparición de Bonnie Bennet.

Habían transcurrido las horas necesarias y la castaña habia descansado lo suficiente para poder acudir al Grill, sitio donde el inocente Gilbert la habia invitado a tomar algo y a cenar. Salía de su habitación de hotel vestida con una falda de mezclilla, unas botas altas y una gabardina a media cintura del mismo material. Había enviado la lechuza a sus amigos esa misma noche y debían estar recibiéndola esperando respuesta a la mañana siguiente.

Condujo su automóvil hasta el restaurante donde la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo convergían para darse cuenta que Jeremy estaba esperándola con un ramo de flores. El chico deseaba quedar bien con ella y causar la mejor de las impresiones por lo que inmediatamente la chica abandonaba su auto para acudir a su encuentro.

-Son preciosas , gracias Jeremy eres un sol- Le daba un beso en la mejilla observando que el chico iba muy bien vestido; un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul turquesa para dar la imagen mas adulta de la que aparentaba.

-No es nada, no se comparan … con tu belleza Helen- Comentaba tímidamente mientras que a la castaña le parecía tierna la forma en la que intentaba cortejarla. Obviamente no iria mas alla de lo que debía, pero aquel hecho le enternecía sobre manera.

Se adentraron al lugar donde todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos, pues por una parte les parecía extraño que Jeremy llevara a una acompañante muy hermosa al restaurante conociendo su historial de novias raras que tenía en su haber, y por el otro prestaban especial atención en Hermione quien como toda recién llegada daba mucho de que hablar por su acento británico y costumbres europeas.

Un joven rubio de anchos hombros se detenía con la bandeja de cubiertos observando a la castaña sentándose frente a su amigo en una de las mesas que le tocaban atender. Sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta que lo que todo el pueblo había comentado de ella se quedaba corto en su descripción, pues consideraba a Helen lo mas parecido a un ángel caído del cielo. Se acercó para tomar su orden no quitando la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel que sonreían mirando la carta del menú.

-Buenas noches, soy Matt Donovan, seré su mesero esta noche, a … sus pies mi lady- El rubio intentaba sonar británico haciendo que Hermione volteara a verlo; no podía evitar a hacer la comparación de su antiguo compañero Cormac McLaggen, su antiguo novio por un dia y ex miembro del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor. Entre tanto Jeremy miraba con ojos asesinos a su amigo pensando que le aguaría la cita de esa noche.

-Mucho gusto Matt que gentil eres- En ese momento ella encontraba la concordancia de apellidos con la chica que acababa de ver en el expediente, asi que concluyó que se trataba de su hermano. Evitó hacerle esa pregunta para tener un poco de tacto y le dedico otra de sus sonrisas.

-Mi nombre es..-Ella iba a contestar pero el rubio la interrumpía.

-Helen.. Helen Grand, todo el pueblo esta hablando de ti como si fueras lo mas parecido a Paris Hilton en Mystic Falls- Ella soltaba una risita con el comentario del chico para después aclararle algo importante.

-Preferiria que me compararan con una actriz de verdad como Gwitney Patrow o Julia Roberts- Ambos reían excepto Jeremy quien encontraba funesta la llegada de su amigo Matt.

-Helen, en serio lo que se te ofrezca estoy a tus ordenes, esta es mi mesa y considerame tu esclavo por esta noche… lo digo con todo respeto claro esta, no quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión de nosotros- El comentaba con nerviosismo cosa que a la chica le halagaba, pues a toda mujer le encanta recibir atención a pesar de no admitirlo. Comparaba sus días de escuela donde solo era la sombra de sus amigos Ron y Harry, encontrando obviamente que habia madurado volviéndose más segura de si misma.

-No la asfixies Matt, además Helen viene conmigo no contigo- Se apresuraba Jeremy a decir con un semblante de pocos amigos.

-No seas celoso Jer, además no creo que ella venga en una cita contigo- El rubio de anchos hombros comentaba con toda la intención de herir el orgullo de su amigo mientras que la castaña suspiraba un poco calmando a los dos machos alfa reclamando su territorio.

-Basta chicos, Jeremy es mi asistente nada mas Matt, y bueno, después me gustaría hablar contigo sobre, bueno, espero no sea mal momento, soy encargada del area de criminalística y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, solo si te sientes con ánimos claro esta, no es mi intención incomodarte- Mencionaba ella observando que el chico rubio desviaba la mirada.

-No me incomoda, y hablare contigo de Vicky, siento que tu eres de confianza Helen, gracias por… bueno, respetar mi dolor claro esta.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas Matt ahora bueno, ¿Seria mucha molestia si me trajeras una hamburguesa con papas?, dicen que hacen unas muy ricas en este lugar.

-Claro Helen en seguida-

-Yo quiero otra igual- Indicaba Jeremy con otra sonrisa un poco mas letal.

El rubio tan solo alzaba los hombros sintiéndose feliz de por fin hablar con la recién llegada al pueblo, incluso varios de los caballeros jóvenes que acostumbraban jugar villar en aquel restaurante se distraían al ver a la chica británica acompañada de nada mas y nada menos que el hermanito raro de Elena Gilbert.

Mientras tanto en la barra había arribado Damon Salvatore bebiendo solo una copa de Vino blanco para observar a Hermione con detenimiento. Deseaba un momento a solas con la chica y debía actuar rápido antes de que otra cosa pudiese pasar, asi que sin pensarlo se dirigía al teléfono local para llamar a su casa y comunicarle a Jenna que Jeremy estaba fumando hierba a las afueras del establecimiento.

El chico Gilbert estaba amenamente platicando con la castaña cuando sorpresivamente recibía una llamada de su tía indicándole que debía ir a casa a dar explicaciones. Estaba a punto de gritarle a la muchacha cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, asi que tan solo le indicó a Hermione que no tardaría para arreglar un "asunto pendiente".

-No te preocupes Jeremy, aquí te espero- Mencionaba la castaña.

-Gracias Helen, creeme no tardare, pero no te muevas.

En ese instante el pelinegro vampiro se encaminaba hacia la mesa de la chica británica con una sonrisa triunfante, pues el primer paso del plan estaba consumado, tan solo tendría que hipnotizarla para hacer su interrogación correspondiente sobre el "ministerio" de donde había llegado. Ella entre tanto observaba a los comensales recibiendo algunos saludos que desde otros lugares le enviaban, mismos que ella contestaba sin ningun problema.

-Parece que tu "Caballerito" fue a tomar aire… No crees que es un poco joven para ti Helen?- El vampiro se sentaba deliberadamente al frente de la chica mientras ella bebía un poco de su limonada dedicándole una sonrisa indiferente.

-Eso no te incumbe Damon- En ese instante el vampiro de ojos azules claro sintió una punzada de alegría en el pecho, pues su nombre entre sus labios se escuchaba hermoso, cosa que le excitaba.

-Solo comentaba claro está, ya ves lo que dicen, Pueblo chico infierno grande no crees?-

-Es cuestión de enfoques y mentalidades perversas, deberías saberlo, pues tienes facha de fomentar digamos… un historial de pasión en cada lugar- Ella daba un trago a su bebida. –Conozco a los tipos como tu Damon.

-Ah si?, ¿Y como somos según la princesa de Londres caza vampiros?-

-Haces lo indecible para que cualquier chica caiga en tus redes para después botarla, es digamos que tu modus operandi- Puntualizaba la castaña ladeando de nuevo su cabello castaño alzando los hombros.

-Soy selecto con quien me acuesto Helen- Damon se acercaba un poco a la chica observándola detenidamente a los ojos, tomándose la libertad de tocarle el dorso de la mano prestaba atención para comenzar a realizar la hipnosis. Ella tan solo observaba ese par de orbes azules, debía admitir que eran hermosos, como un par de piedras aguamarina que se abrían y cerraban al compás de sus palabras, y algo en ella hizo que suspirara un poco, cosa que comenzaba a darle miedo.

-Y con quien quiero hacerlo es con tigo Helen, deseo explorar tu mundo, conocerlo y adentrarme en él tanto como me lo permitas- Su voz era apacible, en susurro, como si fuera música sublime para los oídos de la castaña, pues ella tan solo lo escuchaba disfrutando esas palabras, todas y cada una de las que el pelinegro emanaba comenzaban a abordar su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de una manera indescriptible.

-Me permitiras tocarte, acariciarte, adorarte hasta llegar a ese rincón donde nadie más ha llegado- Se acercaba un poco mas a la altura de su boca rosandola un poco sin dejar de abrir los ojos, aquellos mismos que la castaña comenzaba a desear. –Juntos, exploraremos labio a labio, al calor de nuestros cuerpos la danza mas sublime que ningun ser humano haya tenido el honor de bailar. Me permitirás entrar, salir, volver a entrar haciéndome tu amo y señor, aquel que con tan solo una caricia pueda hacer que tu cuerpo sienta lo que una mujer de carne y hueso debe vivir con toda la pasión- El se acercaba un poco mas, mientras ella lo miraba, comenzaba a latir su corazón de una manera indescriptible y eso no era correcto. –Te veré desnuda, por que esa piel será tu mejor atuendo para mi deleite, mis pupilas se darán un banquete de dioses y tan solo me permitirás a mi, solo a mi, por que asi lo deseas, lo anhelas Helen.- En ese momento el pelinegro estaba apunto de besarla.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaba expectantes incluso Matt Donovan quien no podía creer que Helen Grand fuera otra más en la lista interminable de conquistas de Damon Salvatore.

Tragaba saliva con dificultad deseando hacer algo para evitar que ella fuera una victima más como lo había sido Elena un tiempo, volteaba a todos lados para buscar a Jeremy pero nadie llegaba a la mesa. Se había hecho un silencio absoluto en todo el lugar al ver a la recién llegada con aquel hombre pelinegro, incluso la música de fondo dejaba de sonar ya que todos prestaban la atención a ese acto.

Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos pero en seguida recordaba a un platinado de ojos grises, un hombre que tenía esa misma forma de conquista, aquel con el que había reñido durante varios años en su estadía en Hogwarts. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, su piel, pero ahora que no lo tenía la tentación de otro cuerpo masculino era demasiada y Damon Salvatore era una pieza única en aquel pueblo, un hombre petulante, ególatra, dueño de su propio mundo y bastante atractivo.

Damon estaba a punto de besarla cuando en ese momento sintió el liquido frío de la bebida de la chica en su rostro, tan solo cerraba los ojos sintiéndose humillado por aquel acto donde Hermione le habia lanzado la limonada en la cara. Todos en el lugar se miraron unos a otros esbozando una sonrisa que al poco tiempo se convertía en una unísona carcajada; incluso Matt Donovan quien estaba a la espera de cualquier acción reía como un loco indicando un claro "Yes".

La castaña se lavantaba como si nada colocando su mirada triunfante y despreocupada en el rostro mojado del vampiro pelinegro. –Suena bastante hermoso tu monólogo del kamasutra Damon pero sabes… tengo a alguien esperándome en Londres y le permitiré hacer esas cosas, asi que puedes ir a tu casa o encontrarte a otra a quien explorar. –Dejó el dinero para pagar su cena dándose la media vuelta para retirarse de su presencia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirigió a Matt para indicarle que debía decir a Jeremy que se habia retirado por obvias razones, mientras que el rubio le sonreía con dulzura.

-Hasta que alguien lo pone en su sitio- Indicaba el rubio.

-Es mi especialidad Matt, gracias por tus atenciones, eres muy gentil-

-Te acompaño a la salida Helen-

-No te preocupes, mi coche esta aparcado afuera y no creo que haya peligro, pero si creo que deberían mostrarle la salida a él- Señalaba por el hombro al pelinegro que era ahora el blanco de las carcajadas por aquel acto que consideraban "heroico".

Damon se levantaba a zancadas exasperado soltando la toalla con la que se había secado para seguir a la castaña. Nadie lo humillaba y menos una advenediza que se creía la mas bella de ese lugar, se había propuesto que si no era suya por la buena, lo sería a la mala. Ese lenguaje para el vampiro era contundente e incluía un asesinato seguro, pues no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Intentaba salir a buscarla pero después pensó en la imagen de aquella noche en Manchester Inglaterra, se introdujo al baño de hombres donde encontró a un hombre de mediana edad utilizando el lavabo para después hincarle el diente con todas sus fuerzas. Succionaba con mucha ira debido a la humillación pero después recordaba que no debía cometer ningun asesinato por los evidentes sucesos.

Le borró la memoria a aquel hombre a quien le ordenó salir del establecimiento argumentando un malestar estomacal y después se miraba en el espejo fijamente recreando la escena del beso inconcluso. Pasaba sus manos por su cabello mirando de un lado a otro preguntándose qué era lo que había fallado en aquella hipnosis.

-Ella es inmune, no… no cedió, ¡Quien eres maldita sea Hermione Granger!- Damon respiraba un poco para después sonreir, debía reconocer que para no estar hipnotizada estaba a punto de caer, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el recuerdo del estupido de su prometido.


	10. Vida por vida

**Vida por vida.**

La rubia consideraba descabellada la idea de tener nada mas y nada menos que al hibrido original mas temido de toda la historia vampírica. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación del hotel afortunadamente alimentada de otro animal que se habia cruzado por su camino dándole por lo menos algo de fuerza. El hombre con tan solo una chaqueta puesta continuaba desnudo mirando a la chica andar por el lugar con una mirada despistada y perdida.

En el trayecto al hotel pudo conseguir afortunadamente dos botellas de licor lo bastante fuerte para calmar la ansiedad de ambos, sabía perfectamente que aquel rubio bronceado la necesitaba mas conociendo sus antecedentes asesinos. El continuaba mirándola, le parecía dulce, amable, tierna y sobre todo le encantaba la manera en la que no paraba de hablar cuando la había conocido.

-Stefan va a matarme, si, es lo que hará, y no he llamado a mamá .. ¡Dios, por que vine sola!- Indicaba ella exasperada.

-Estas … molesta?- El comentaba tímidamente, definitivamente ese no era el sanguinario vampiro original.

-No… no lo estoy o bueno, si , bueno no lo se, mira Klaus- Se sentaba junto a el observándolo con un animal indefenso, suspiro un momento para recobrar la cordura y lo miraba fijamente. –En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó?, quiero decir, ¿Nada, nada?.

-No, solo.. se que desperté en unas cuevas extrañas de un bosque cercano- El suspiraba mirando hacia uno de los floreros para concentrarse en recordar. –Todo era confuso… extraño, solo se que tenía hambre y corrí para alimentarme, la sed quemaba, la luna llena calaba en mis huesos, mis ojos ardían y casi enloquecí hasta que… te encontré, Caroline.- El comentaba con dulzura mientras ella observaba atónita el cambio de tono de voz que el hombre hibrido utilizaba; aún estaba sucio, la sangre del ciervo esparcida por el tórax bronceado y marcado le daban un aspecto incomodable.

-Bueno, lo primero será… tienes que tomar una ducha-

-Si… claro, ¿Me acompañas?- El chico comentaba de manera natural mientras que la rubia vampira se ponía de mil colores ante tal muestra de inocencia. Debía reconocer muy a su pesar que le atraía de cierta manera, pero ella estaba con Tyler y recordaba que le prometió perseguirlo hasta el cansancio. Suspiaba un poco, no quería entrar en un conflicto de intereses a sabiendas de la situación en la que se encontraba, pues al mirar a ese hombre tan perdido, ese rostro taciturno e inocente le costaba trabajo compararlo con aquel que había asesinado a mucha gente por solo placer y convertirse en el vampiro hibrido mas poderoso sobre la tierra.

-No seria buena idea, lo mejor es que vayas tu solo.. yo ire al hospital a conseguir mas sangre- Respondía dubitativa pues no se fiaba del todo en cuanto a su comportaiento.

-Ire a tomar una ducha entonces- Klaus le acariciaba el rostro con el dedo haciendo que ella lo mirara un poco tímida, le sonreía a la par de aquel gesto de bondad y se encaminaba quitándose el saco que llevaba puesto mientras que Caroline hacía lo indecible para no mirar esa espalda musculosa y ese trasero que daba tentación de morder.

-Si.. aquí te espero, pero promete que no saldrás, no es seguro allá afuera, aunque..—Ella suspiraba entrecortada por lo acalorado de la situación. -…te advierto que muchos vampiros y lobos te prefieren muerto, se lo que te digo.

-¿Te preocupa lo que me suceda Caroline?- El comentaba girándose completamente dejando al descubierto todos sus grandes atributos masculinos y ella solamente concentraba su vista en el piso para no sentirse mas excitada de lo que estaba.

-No quiero, solo no quiero problemas… en cuanto recuperes tu memoria, desearía que me dejaras tranquila, tu y yo no tenemos buenas relaciones Klaus- El volvía a acercarse un poco a ella acuclillándose mirándola a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo Caroline, no quiero hacerte daño, pero, ¿Entonces no te gustaba el Klaus de antes?, ¿Te llegue a lastimar?- El preguntaba inocentemente desconociendo esa parte de su vida.

-Si, lo hiciste y mucho, lastimaste a mis amigos, me lastimaste a mi, todo por querer esa cosa del "hibrido macho alfa"- Ella le declaraba en recriminación mientras el desviaba la mirada un poco.

-Entonces… prefiero no recordar nada si eso te lastima, por cierto, me disculpo por lo del bosque es que pensé que deseabas matarme-

-Lo comprendo- Ella sonreía. –Quería comer, y hambrienta no suelo ser mucho de controlarme- Bromeaba un poco haciendo que el riera de una manera espectacular. Esa era una risa limpia, sin deje de maldad, aquella que la rubia desconocía totalmente pues anteriormente había un transfondo y un triunfo ganado que hacía sufrir a otros.

-Me tomare la ducha, y me acompañarías a cazar?, muero de hambre también.- El le daba un beso en la frente, y la rubia aspiró su aroma, una mezcla de sudor, sangre, olor a hombre con un toque de perfume nocturno de los bosques. Tenía que contenerse o de lo contrario sus instintos saldrían a la luz para tomarlo en la cama y saciarse de aquel macho hibrido que se encontraba a solas con ella.

La castaña habia salido del Grill sin problemas aún riéndose para si misma sobre la humillación publica que le había obsequiado al petulante Damon Salvatore. Conducía el vehículo para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel pero deseaba inspeccionar el bosque en la espera de encontrar algun indicio que demostrara la aparición de algun vampiro por la región.

Tomaba la carretera que daba la entrada del pueblo topándose con la oscuridad y penumbra que le recordaban al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, solo que este no contaría con manadas de centauros, unicornios y uno que otro escreguto de cola explosiva como era la afición de Hagrid el guarda bosques del colegio. No pudo evitar sonreir un poco al tener aquellos recuerdos mientras manejaba su coche.

-Siempre hay un conquistador de cuarta en cada ciudad, ¡idiotas!- Decia para si misma volviendo a reir de lo acontecido en el restaurante pero en ese instante observó que un par de cuerpos cruzaban por su frente de manera impresionante. Frenó el coche estrepitosamente para después moverlo lentamente a las orillas de la carretera para no estorbar el paso de los demás autos.

Sacó las llaves de un tirón tomando así mismo su varita que tenía en la guantera para estar en señal de alerta; nunca se alejaba de casa sin ella, pues era su arma, su compañera, aquella que la había elegido desde niña, treinta centímetros de largo, ligeramente flexible con nucleo de nervio de dragón. La colocaba en un costado mientras caminaba lentamente adentrándose al lugar para verificar de quién se trataba.

-Lumus- Conjuraba haciendo que la punta de la varita tuviera una luz blanca para alumbrar su camino.

Escuchaba algunos ruidos provenientes de ambos lados, pero de repente habia otros mas que alcanzaban a interceptarse a solo unos metros, por lo que ya totalmente sumergida en el espeso bosque de Mystic Falls giraba sobre ella misma con la varita en ristre iluminada . Solo eran crujidos de madera y hojas secas lo que distinguía a lo lejos decidiendo no bajar la guardia en busca de sorpesas, aquellas personas podrían estar involucradas en la desaparición de la chica Bennet.

En ese instante escuchaba un rugido de algo parecido a hombre lobo, claramente el sonido gutural despiadado era lo mas similar al que emitía en su momento Remus Lupin o aquel que alguna vez peleó con ella en el ministerio cuando fue con sus amigos a rescatar a Sirius en el departamento de misterios llamado Fernir Greyback. Se acomodaba el cabello de lado para tener una mejor percepción de los ruidos gorando su cabeza constantemente hasta que en ese instante pudo sentir la presencia de uno de ellos quien la miraba con ojos amarillentos.

-Identificate o te mataré- La chica decía apuntando su madero en dirección a la sombra pero éste tan solo reía demasiado de la situación.

-He dicho que te identifiques!- Exigía.

La sombra no se movía , sin embargo aparecían otros siete iguales a el alrededor de Hermione quien ahora notaba la señal de peligro, eso quería decir que el pueblo ahora estaba plagado de chupasangres. Restándole importancia a esa conclusión decidía desaparecer del lugar tocando su estela que tenía como colgante para poder desplazarse a los alrededores del bosque y tener un mejor angulo de ataque.

Hermione había sido muy bien entrenada en la academia de aurores incluso durante la segunda guerra mágica contando con la asesoría de Ojo Loco Moody, asi que tenía dominado el arte del movimiento asi como también los mejores echizos defensivos a su favor. Logró detenerse por fin interceptando a dos de ellos que se aproximaban a ella a gran velocidad, por ende colocaba su varita en posición de ataque para emitir el primer encantamiento que se le venía a la mente.

Su mano apretaba con fuerza el madero y su mirada estaba clavada en ese par de ojos amarillos brillantes que se aproximaban a su encuentro para enseguida recitar claramente. –Incarcelus!- De la varita salian lianas que se enroscaban en el cuerpo del hibrido sosteniéndolo con fuerza recordando también que la debilidad para someterlos era uno de los metales alcalinos por excelencia.

-Acerum Incarcela Fortia!- Salian lianas de metal para poder reforzar el agarre y colocarse frente a el en espera de que otro de los vampiros llegase a su encuentro; notaba enseguida el parecido con los que habían enfrentado en Manchester. –Son híbridos, maldita sea vaya que evolucionan.

Sintió la presencia de otro que la derribaba completamente dejando sus manos extendidas y sometidas por aquella criatura mitad hombre y humano con actitud asesina. Ella tan solo lugaba por quitarse lo de encima asi que le conectaba una patada en los testículos para después combinarlo con un puñetazo en la cara y apartarlo completamente.

-Incendio ciclonus- Un circulo de fuego se enredaba en el diámetro de alcance de aquel hibrido limitándole el paso para algun otro lugar ya que los seres sobrenaturales le temían al siniestro como todo equilibrio natural.

-Rayos son demasiados- Necesitaba tenerlos sometidos para después lograr aturdirlos y capturarlos ante el ministerio, podría matarlos pero de lo contrario no obtendrían la suficiente información para poder hacer la persecución de los que faltaban.

-Te arrepentirás hija de puta- Uno de los otros que no habia interceptado la tomaba de la espalda para morderla con demasiada fuerza haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso aun con el hocico de la bestia fijado en su carne. Sentía un dolor desgarrador, sus musculos eran despedazados con esos dientes que no tenían piedad ante cualquier ser viviente que se les cruzara en el camino; empuñaba sus manos para calmar un poco el dolor sintiendo la espalda humeda debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-No… no debo… no debo morir, no asi- Tomaba su varita con tal fuerza para después realizar otro encantamiento.

-Lignium Impala- Transformaba un pedazo de madera en una estaca que llegaba a sus manos para después clavarlo en la altura del corazón forcejeando como pudo. Aun su espalda sangraba pero encontraría la forma de recuperarse en el departamento, lo importante era poder salir de ahí para ver lo que tendría que hacer a la mañana siguiente.

-Maten… la- El hibrido antes de morir ordenaba a los demás haciendo el llamado correspondiente a los suyos. Aullaba por ultima vez para depues convertirse en cenizas; su piel comenzaba a arrugarse y tomar forma petrificada para después desmoronarse como si se tratara de un gran terrón de azúcar. Eso, no debía pasar pero no habia tiempo de averiguarlo.

-Plata spina ventisca- Recitaba otro conjuro haciendo que las piedras tomaran forma de picas de plata que se incrustaban en el cuerpo de los otros dos que habían llegado a su encuentro retrocediendo demasiado a causa del ataque. Hermione tenía aun la espalda herida sangrando a borbotones mientras que las bestias sentían la necesidad de drenarla; podían oler lo delicioso y suculento del liquido escarlata.

-Te despedazaré- Otro de los que estaban detrás de ella la tomaban de otro extremo del brazo para colgarse con los dientes y succionar con demasaida fuerza. Ella sentía gritar en ese momento, sus fuerzas ahora se evaporaban cada vez a causa del dolor nublándole un poco la vista para poderlo enfocar y darle un ataque infalible.

-Malditos..- Susurraba ella sosteniendo con menos fuerza la varita, bien habia derribado a dos pues aquellas lianas que habia lanzado aunado con el fuego habían erradicado a los otros dos al tratar de liberarse. Los hibridos eran impetuosos y no les importaba perder la vida con tal de obtener su presa.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a cerrarse creyendo que llegaba el final inevitable, sentía las mordidas de los licántropo vampiros en su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Ese sería su deceso, el cúlmen de su carrera como auror, no tendría un futuro con Draco Malfoy, asi que recreaba su rostro por última vez para dar una ligera sonrisa deseando verlo aunque fuese un instante para poder despedirse de este mundo.

En ese instante alguien llegaba a la escena, sintió otra presencia que rondaba por el bosque del pueblo sometiendo a uno de los que la tenían sostenida. Sólo alcanzaba a distinguir que aquel hombre alto tenía las facciones de un vampiro; entrecerraba sus ojos deseando tener un poco mas de tiempo para verificar de quien se trataba pero con la oscuridad no podía descifrar mucho.

Uno de los hibridos fue descorazonado, la mano de aquel salvador chupasangre había atravezado su pecho para arrancárselo de un solo tajo logrando con esto la muerte súbita de la bestia. El otro compañero la liberaba para brindarle ayuda a su camarada pero el movimiento rápido del vampiro era mucho mas rápido tomándolo del cuello para rompérselo como tratándose de una varita de regalís.

-Quien… eres…-Hermione no tenía fuerzas para poder apreciar quien la estaba ayudando, tan solo se limitaba a observar la manera en la que el hombre bebía la sangre de aquel hibrido sin contemplaciones de la misma manera en la que le extirpaba el miembro principal del sistema circulatorio.

La castaña temía que en cualquier momento la observara para definitivamente drenar su sangre completamente. Su varita estaba tirada a unos centímetros de ella pero tomaba la fuerza necesaria para cogerla sin hacer algun intento de defenderse; la sangre que habia perdido era mucha a causa del ataque y su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a desvanecerse.

Aquel hombre tenía el rostro totalmente bestial y despiadado, la venosidad en el contorno de sus orbes palpitaban descargando la ira a sus pupilas oscuras ; su boca estaba llena de sangre chorreando hasta su cuello misma que se limpiaba con el puño de la camisa oscura. Se encaminó a la chica a paso lento observando la sangre que había esparcida en el suelo mirando las heridas que los hibridos le habían causado.

-Es… mi fin… verdad?- Con los ojos cerrados la recién llegada de Londres balbuceaba con el semblante más palido que un pan antes de ser horneado. En cambio el hombre respiraba hondamente para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza pues le recordaba esa noche en el bosque de Manchester donde precisamente ella lo habia rescatado de las garras de la muerte. Se llevó la muñeca a sus colmillos abriéndose una herida profunda donde su sangre salía copiosamente para colocarla en la boca de la castaña tomandola con su otra mano de la nuca.

-No… no lo será, bebe, tienes que beber- Ella se rehusaba a hacerlo pero al observar su condición no le quedaba otra alternativa mas que acceder a aquel rescate tan repentino. Tomó con sus labios la muñeca de aquel hombre y succionó con ligera fuerza mojándose con el líquido rojo escarlata que salía de ella.

El sabor era indescriptible, una mezcla de dulzura, oxido, sal, parecido a los sueros revitalizantes que se preparaban para evitar la deshidratación del cuerpo. Era un liquido caliente, fluía por aquellas venas rotas que posteriormente se curarían por si solas haciendo con esto que su fuerza se recuperara un poco. Tomó con una mano su muñeca para poder lamer el resto de ella, mientras que el hombre entrecerraba los ojos al sentir la lengua de la chica alimentándose de él. Esa era una sensación excitante, erótica, sublime, pues observaba sus párpados imaginándose a un angel que necesitaba ayuda.

La tomó entre sus brazos pensando el lugar donde la dejaría para recuperarse, pero tomaba en cuenta que el apartamento donde se hospedaba estaba protegido con magia; no sabía de que tipo pero tenia en mente que no podía dar un solo paso hasta la puerta. Con la chica aún en su regazo caminaba a gran velocidad para llevarla al único lugar donde podría revisarla y a la vez protegerla, pues conociendo a los hombres lobo o mejor dicho a los hibridos caía a la conclusión de que la habían "marcado".

-Te pondrás bien Ermin- Indicaba el nombre equivocadamente pero poco le importaba.

Llegaba a la casa de huéspedes para abrir la puerta de manera brusca aún con la castaña en sus brazos y subía las escaleras para dejarla en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera seguido asi que primero tendría que llegar sana y salva hasta ese punto. Volvía a abrir su muñeca derecha con sus colmillos para darle otra dosis de su sangre misma que la chica tomaba sin oponer resistencia; se recostaba de su lado para abrazarla y contemplar las heridas que poco a poco se iban cerrando. Su espalda se reconstruía lentamente sabiendo que tendría que brindarle un cuidado intensivo.

Ponía especial atención en un madero mediano que la castaña tenía en una de sus manos, notaba que se aferraba a él como si fuese una especie de arma mortal para los híbridos. Deseaba tocarla pero declinaba la idea al escuchar un quejido de Hermione, asi que tan solo volvía a acercar la muñeca con demasiada ternura; aún recordaba la forma en la que le lanzó la limonada en la cara riéndose un poco quedamente.

-Que voy a hacer contigo brujita- Sin querer acariciaba con su otra mano la mejilla de la castaña hasta que la chica se quedaba completamente dormida.

-No se por que no pude hipnotizarte… ¿Quién eres en realidad?- Se preguntaba pero en ese instante recibía una llamada proveniente de Stefan, asi que la contestó de inmediato.

-Que pasa hermanito, tu y Elena ya disfrutaron su luna de miel con las brujas de Salem?- Comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo picara.

-No Damon, acabamos de hacer contacto con los Celtas de esta región y nos dieron el paradero de Bonnie-

-Explicate entonces- Respondía el vampiro pelinegro revisando a la castaña quien dormía todavía plácidamente.

-Sheyla Barnes, prima segunda de su madre hizo el hechizo de rastreo y mencionó que se la llevaron a…. Londres- Escuchó una pausa. –Dime que tu no tienes nada que ver con su desaparición, o si sabes algo es importante que nos digas.

-No, Claro que no, una cosa es que no tenga buenos términos con "brujilda" y otra diferente que la quiera desaparecer, además no es mi estilo precisamente el secuestrar Stefy-

-Entonces por que razón te fuiste para allá cuando te ausentaste?- Preguntaba el menor de los Salvatore. Pero en ese momento Damon suspiraba un poco volviendo a observar a Hermione, pues aun recordaba su verdadero móvil, aquel motivo que lo había orillado a desaparecer de Mystic Falls buscando quizá su propia muerte.

-Me fui para que pudieras jugar a la casita feliz con Elena, ¿Contento?, si, me largue por que no deseaba obsesionarme mas con tu noviecita y sabes…- El sonreía mirando la boca de la chica que yacía en la cama.

-Creo que encontré mas que eso allá- Cerraba sus ojos no deseando profundizar más en ese sentimiento, pues tenía claro que aquella bruja británica significaría para el solo un buen alimento y unas noches de sexo.

Notaba que su hermano Stefan hacía otra pausa algo mas prolongada que las anteriores intuyendo que ahora comprendía ese mismo motivo de la ausencia. Esperó a que el de nuevo retomara la conversación hasta que escuchaba voces de Elena por el otro lado llorando un poco debido a la preocupación del paradero de su amiga.

-Vale vale… nada mas te llamo para decirte que viajaremos a Londres, también Caroline ha desaparecido de Mystic Falls aunque argumenta que se encuentra cerca de Bonnie para rescatarla, lo que apunta a que escucho mi conversación con Elena la vez que me llamó-

-Creo que Barbie Vampiro ahora la hará de detective no es asi?, bueno, espero que no se meta en problemas, no quiero tener a Liz reclamándome por cosas que su traviesa e impulsiva hija hace por su cuenta- Respondía Damon enseguida para después colgar la llamada de su hermano.

Ahora sabía que tendría mas tiempo con la castaña, la volvía a observar mientras ésta se movía en la cama tomando la almohada para un mejor confort al dormir. No pudo evitar mirar también la luna, aquella que había contemplado la noche en que casi perdia la vida y ella lo había rescatado. -¿Por qué me rescataste si te parezco un patán Ermin?- se preguntaba a si mismo no esperando respuesta.

Lo único que le restaba era pensar en el verdadero origen de la recién llegada y sobre todo la forma tan especial que tenía para defenderse, pues estaba claro que conocía la magia de los celtas, pero ella no era precisamente una de ellos. Era algo mucho más fuerte, mas cálido e incluso alguien mas compasivo que ellos, pues lo había salvado siendo vampiro, le había dado una oportunidad de vivir, otro momento de corregir quizá sus errores.


	11. Entrada a un nuevo mundo

Aquel hombre trigueño caminaba lentamente por las calles del Londres acompañado debidamente por un joven de aspecto adolescente vestido de manera relajada; unos jeans deslavados y rotos, tenis de marca reconocida y camisa con estampados de un grupo de grundge famoso de la región. Aquel aspecto era el parecido a un cantante pop norteamericano exnovio de una ex estrella de Disney channel.

Ambos se abrían paso entre la gente junto a otros seis integrantes que los acompañaban, entre ellos Bonnie Bennet con expresión taciturna y robotizada. Tan solo se dedicaban a seguir a aquellos dos hasta donde desearan, pues no tenían la capacidad de liberarse de la hipnosis que habían ejercido sobre ellos. Quedaba claro que ningun vampiro podría hacer que un sobrenatural siguiera sus ordenes pero en este caso, un original tenía esa capacidad.

-Ya casi llegamos, me estoy impacientando y no quiero perderme el concierto de Coldplay en la ciudad- Comentaba el vampiro con aspecto adolescente.

-Falta poco, solo tendremos que caminar otro poco, además esto nos servirá para saber que tanto ha cambiado el lugar, debes de conocer tus territorios antes de que estos crezcan mas de la cuenta- Mencionaba el hombre con sudadera grisácea sin voltear siquiera la mirada.

-Por cierto , ¿Qué has sabido de tu hermano?- Volvía a preguntar.

-Nada, solo que vino para aca a buscar lo mismo que nosotros. pero perdí contacto con ese cabron desde hace dos semanas, descuida NiKlaus sabe como cuidarse solo, y cuando desee mi presencia me buscará, no es de los que avisa- El joven alzaba los hombros un poco mientras doblaban la esquina hacia uno de los callejones apartados.

-Nos trajiste a un rincón sin salida Silas?, ¿De que va todo esto?-

-Tu tranquilo Kol, se a donde vamos y este es el lugar donde me quedé de ver con nuestro contacto al otro mundo- El trigueño de sudadera indicaba a los demás que se adelantaran para ser los primeros en caer en caso de una emboscada. Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que obedecerlo y apersuraron el paso colocándose un poco más al frente.

-Y que tal tu hermana Rebekah, me contaron que ahora no tienen buenas relaciones con Klaus-

-¡Vaya tu si que sabes enterarte!, quién te dice todo eso, ¿Ophra Winfrey y su pagina de Vampifacebook?- Silas tan solo rodaba los ojos ante tal comentario fuera de lugar.

-Hay vampiros que la han visto en Mytic Falls, otros solo dicen que se quedó en el bosque después que me despertaran y no volvieron a saber más de ella- El vampiro original con aspecto adolescente alzaba los hombros.

-No eramos lo que se dice unidos, asi que no te preocupes si la dejaste, la mataste o derivados, creeme que a mi no me intereso eso del "lazo familiar" como a mis bobos hermanos.

En ese momento los demás se detenían en espera de instrucciones, aquel callejón estaba fuera de la vista curiosa de los transeúntes que pasaban cruzando esa brecha. Silas por su parte les indicaba a los Celtas hipnotizados que se detuvieran, pues era tiempo de esperar a quien les daría el paso a seguir, Kol por su parte mostraba una cara de enfado creyendo innecesaria la espera pero no le quedaba de otro, si deseaban encontrar a los magos legitimos tendrían que poner de su parte.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando aparecía una figura extraña; una silueta que vestía una extraña capa larga y oscura ataviada con algunos motivos de color gris. Kol consideraba ridícula esa vestimenta a pesar de vivir por más de mil años asi que soltó una risita tratando de ridiculizar a la visita que arribaba a paso lento hasta a ellos. El hombre llegaba observando a los ahí presentes prestando especial atención en aquel que se reía de su aspecto, asi que tan solo emitía un suspiro hondo para dirigirse a quien deseaba ver.

-Silas, ha pasado tiempo, contando que tu casi eres el denominado "padre del tiempo"- Indicaba con una voz aguardentosa que hacía incluso intimidar al vampiro original viendo atónitamente a su interlocutor.

-Es verdad, mucho tiempo, aunque tu me lo puedes explicar mejor estimado camarada- Silas daba unos pasos para tenerlo frente a frente y en ese momento le brindaba un abrazo fuerte; como aquellos que se dan los amigos entrañables que tenían mucho sin tener contacto. Kol tan solo se dedicaba a observar y los otros ahí presentes no emitían ningun sonido o se mostraban sorprendidos.

-Hicieron mal en encerrarte, pero bueno, solo era cuestión de años para que alguien pudiera hacerlo, creo que se tragaron lo de la "cura vampirica" – Reia un poco para después estrechar la mano del Celta inmortal que tenía en frente.

-Me dijeron que ahora te cambiaste el nombre, pero espero que te siga gustando aquel con el que te conocí – daba una pausa .- Ikaro mi antiguo camarada en batallas romanas.

-Ya no recordaba como se sentía que te llamaran por tu verdadero apelativo, pero en fin, con este nombre he aprendido a camuflarme en el ambiente de los magos y brujas legítimos.- Rodaba los ojos. –Pero mi error fue haber depositado mis esperanzas en un mediocre como Tom Riddle.

-Lo se, me contaron sobre el, hijo de una madre omega-

-Prefiero el término Squibb- Respondía el hombre de túnica oscura.

-Bueno, los nombres son irrelevantes, pero pude documentarme un poco sobre su desastroso plan de erradicar ilegitimos impuros- Volvía a comentar el hombre que se hacía llamar Ikaro.

Kol entre tanto contemplaba la conversación de esos dos sorprendiéndose del hecho que a pesar de haber vivido por tanto tiempo omitiera datos como esos en su basto conocimiento de la cronología del hombre. Se adelantó un poco para poder presentarse.

-Soy Kol Mikealson- Mencionaba con altivez mientras que el otro solo lo observaba con seriedad e indiferencia.

-Lo se, de la familia original de vampiros, que habitaron el continente americano hace más de mil años no es asi?, hijo de Mickael el cazador de vampiros – Se adelantaba un poco observando la facha del chico.

-Como sabras soy uno de los más peligrosos vampiros de todo el mundo, ¿No te atemoriza eso de casualidad?-

-No- Contestaba Ikaro secamente.

-Pues deberías- En ese momento el joven chupasangre se lanzaba a su cuello para apretarlo con mas fuerza teniedo el aspecto bestial que los caracterizaba; las venas palpitantes en el contorno de sus ojos y los globos oculares enrojecidos. Sus colmillos se dirigían a su cuello mientras que Silas volvía a rodar los ojos molestándole con seriedad aquella petulancia del vampiro original mas joven. En cambio el hombre de túnica negra solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, al parecer no le sorprendía aquel arrebato intenso de su parte por lo que sostuvo al chico de la muñeca para después aclararle la verdadera razón por la que no le temía.

-Vampiros, originales, derivados, de cuarta o quinta estirpe… siempre tan impulsivos con su vano concepto de la inmortalidad- Miraba a Silas con una sonrisa triunfante. -¿Ves por que nunca opté por convertirme en uno?, la necesidad de sangre es una medida baja y corriente de subsistencia.- En ese instante tomaba un madero extraño; alargado con terminación irregular en punta, lo más parecido a una rama común de árbol para apuntarla al pecho del chico. Este por el contrario solo carcajeaba mas fuerte.

-Crees que clavando esa madera en mi corazón moriré?- Soltaba otra risotada. –Soy un vampiro original no puedes matarme.

-Eso creiste todo el tiempo pero no, no pensaba clavarla en tu corazón Kol Mikaelson, solo mostrarte quien mánda.- El chico miraba el madero de lo más confiado cuando en ese momento algo comenzaba a ocurrir en su cuerpo.

-Aruit corpus totalum- De la varita salía una luz de color negro que se inyectaba en el cuerpo del vampiro haciendo que éste experimentara inmovilidad, sintió retroceder al comprobar que sus órganos internos y sus venas comenzaban a contraerse.

La piel de Kol tomaba una tonalidad grisácea y áspera, parecido al efecto de un chupasangre siendo atravezado por una estaca, a diferencia que esta vez lo encarnaba a conciencia. Sus manos se arrugaban poco a poco y su piel se contraía para mostrar un aspecto cadavérico impresionante, su cabello comenzaba a opacarse y los cuencos de sus ojos se hundían más de lo normal. El vampiro original sintió marchitarse en vida, ser casi un cuerpo en putrefacción sin el regalo de la muerte misma.

-Que… para…. Para ya… - Suplicaba Kol mirando a Silas con desesperación pero aquel hombre solo le dedicaba una mirada contundente de advertencia, al parecer aquel tipo era un brujo poderoso que no tendría piedad contra aquellos que lo retaban. Entre tanto Ikaro se acomodaba la túnica ondeando a la vez su varita para acuclillarse a la altura de donde el joven vampiro se encontraba yaciendo implorando misericordia.

-Tu cuerpo se esta marchitando, se esta pudriendo y solo quedarán de el las cenizas, y hasta el ultimo momento te llegará la muerte Kol, esto sin necesidad de una estaca de roble blanco para acabar con tu existencia- Hacía una pausa claramente observando aquella escena con satisfacción.

-Ikaro, lo necesitamos, creeme que es muy bueno hipnotizando sobrenaturales- Intentaba interceder tranquilamente Silas sin perder su temple tranquilo.

-Entonces que me pida perdón y me muestre su respeto- Ordenaba el hechicero.

-Anda Kol, ya deja tu orgullo, ¿No ves que estas secándote como una ciruela pasa?- Entre tanto el joven vampiro lo miraba con odio, pero no le quedaba de otra puesto que su piel comenzaba a curtirse para dejar paso a la evaporación.

-Pido perdón Ikaro, te respetaré, te suplico… que me muestres… tu misericordia- Comentaba con dificultad puesto que sus mandíbulas comenzaban a tomar la rictus mortis lentamente. Entre tanto aquel mago solo sonreía de satisfacción para posteriormente

-Vulnera corpus sanentum- Con la punta de la varita tocaba el pecho del muchacho haciendo que poco a poco recobrara la vitalidad en su piel, lentamente las costras que se le habían hecho volvían a su lugar y la movilidad ahora regresaba a su lugar de origen haciendo con esto que Kol aspirara una gran bocanada de aire incorporándose lentamente del piso esta vez, retrocediendo de aquel mago.

-Gracias… Ikaro, no volveré a retarte- Mencionaba el vampiro original agradeciendo estar vivo.

-Así está mucho mejor- Miraba en ese momento a los demás presentes; celtas capturados de algunas partes del mundo que servirían para la localización de magos y brujas en toda la región.

Bonnie Bennet no tenía expresión alguna, tan solo se limitaba a mirar al recién llegado, mientras que el otro solo los inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba abajo corroborando que fuesen los indicados para tal misión. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria observaba a Silas dando su respectiva aprobación. Los demás ahí presentes tan solo se quedaban inmutados pues la hipnosis no pasaría del todo a menos que Kol les indicara lo contrario.

-Creo que es hora de buscar a nuestro Elegido- Mencionaba el inmortal.

-En efecto, ya basta de tanta demostración de magia- Ikaro tomaba su varita para dirigirse a la pared de aquel callejón y hacer unos toques respectivos con la misma. Tentaba unos ladrillos haciendo que estos cambiaran de lugar repentinamente, se contraían unos con otros hasta abrir una brecha lo suficientemente amplia para que todos pudiesen entrar.

-Adelante, las damas primero- El hombre de túnica negra le indicaba a Bonnie y ella tan solo asentía observando detenidamente todo su alrededor.

Se trataba de una entrada a un mundo diferente al de los mortales comunes; pues este contaba con un largo camino adoquinado mostrando algunas casas, establecimientos que anunciaban "compra venta de varitas", un poco mas adelante se encontraba otra con el titulo "Flurish y Blotts". Muy a lo lejos se distinguía otra denominada "Madame Malkin: Túnicas para toda ocasión".

Bonnie era la primera en entrar para apreciar claramente la imagen de algunas personas que transitaban por esas callejuelas ataviados de túnicas y sombreros en pico. Muchos de ellos pasaban con calderos, algunas mascotas y frascos extraños al parecer realizando las labores cotidianas; en cambio Kol se tallaba los ojos no dando crédito a lo que estaba mirando, pues todo ese mundo había estado oculto para el a pesar de haber pisado Londres por muchísimas décadas.

-Que es este lugar, es muy extraño, todos aquí se ven muy raros- Mencionaba el vampiro original aun volteando fascinado de todo lo que se encontraba. En cambio Silas e Ikaro caminaba como si se tratara de un paseo común y corriente.

-Este es el callejón Diagon, sitio en el que los magos y brujas legitimos han vivido desde el inicio de Merlin.- Comentaba el inmortal de sudadera gris acompañando de lado a su antiguo camarada de batallas romanas.

Todos se adentraban a ese lugar mientras que por detrás la puerta que habían abierto se cerraba de manera estrepitosa para poder dejar oculta aquella ciudadela que permanecía alejada de los ojos curiosos y mortales. Su misión era buscar al elegido y harían lo indescible por encontrarlo, pues tenían un plan maestro entre manos mismo que consumarían a la brevedad y eso involucraría a los dos mundos.


	12. El tratado de Salvatore

La castaña comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente sintiendo que los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro; sus párpados se abrían un poco para apreciar una habitación conservadora, rústica y lujosa. Alcanzaba a apreciar la madera que tapizaba las paredes perfectamente laqueada de un tono marrón asi como los cuadros de diversos pintores famosos como Rosseau que inundaban esa recamara donde había dormido por no sabía cuanto tiempo.

Daba un largo suspiro pasando un poco de saliva para después levantarse poco a poco apoyando las palmas de sus manos en ese suave colchón cubierto de una sabana fresca y suave de color blanco. Se frotaba la cara con ambas manos alarmándose un poco desconociendo el sitio donde se encontraba. Se levantó con el pié derecho dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que cuando había salido de su habitación de hotel para acudir al Grill.

-Donde estoy…- Preguntaba retóricamente caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación para correr las cortinas y dar el paso libre a la iluminación natural del sol. Observaba un hermoso patio tapizado de césped recién cortado, incluso podía percibir el aroma natural de la hierba fresca entrando por sus fosas.

-Mi varita!- Susurraba contundente volteando hacia a todos lados para después dar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que ésta se encontraba en el buró que estaba colocado a un lado de la cama matrimonial donde durmió. - ¿Qué es este lugar?- Se preguntaba para después notar una presencia inesperada.

-Esta es mi casa, pero descuida no es mi habitación si es lo que quieres preguntar- Un hombre alto de tez caucásica y vestimenta oscura casual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa retorcida y unos ojos azules claro mirándola.

-Damon…- Miraba la cama al mismo tiempo para después preocuparse demasiado. -¡Que rayos hiciste con migo maldito bastardo!- Ella reclamaba al comprobar que tal vez había pasado la noche con un extraño sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido. En cambio él alzaba las dos manos indicándole que se calmara para poder dar la explicación debida.

-No hicimos nada tampoco Helen, aunque..—No sabia si delatarla en ese momento, pues solo él conocía su verdadero nombre. –Nada olvidalo.

El vampiro pelinegro se recostaba en la cama aspirando el aroma que había dejado la chica, cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca volviendo a sonreir de manera descarada como era su costumbre. Ella dudaba en ese momento si tomar la varita para aturdirlo de una vez y escapar de aquel sitio, pero sabía que no podía delatarse, tendría que descubrir a los causantes del ataque en los bosques.

-Espera… yo, me mordieron, ¿Tu me sacaste de ahí?- Verificaba su espalda, pues recordaba que la habían mordido letalmente e incluso vió la sangre que las heridas provocadas le causaron. Pero al momento de voltear miraba asombrada que las mordidas ya no se encontraban, asi que miró al hombre de nueva cuenta.

-Que fue lo que me pasó- Ella se erguía sosteniendo la varita entre sus manos.

-Te atacaron unos híbridos en el bosque Helen.- El mencionaba con naturalidad al momento de levantarse de la cama para encaminarse hacia a ella. –Fue una estupidez por no decir falta de sentido común ir sola en busca de tu muerte-

-¿Por qué estabas tu ahí entonces?, ¡Oh por dios!, yo… eras tu.- Miraba con tremendo susto a Damon recreando de nuevo la escena del ataque, pues había en ella un hombre con aspecto bestial que le arrancaba el corazón a los dos individuos que la atacaban. Ella se aferraba a su varita mirando al sol.

-Si , era yo- El se intentaba acercar mientras que ella colocaba su madero en ristre.

-Tu eres uno de ellos Damon Salvatore, no lo niegues- Hermione le apuntaba con seguridad mientras que el se quedaba observándola.

-Usarás tu brujería para atacarme Helen?-

-Como… es que… puedes … salir al sol… dimelo!-

-Primero que nada necesito que bajes esa cosa señorita "hada de los dientes" y segundo si a secretos vamos creo que vamos empatando, ¿No es cierto Ermin Grenger?- El decía con seguridad haciendo que ella se sorprendiera sobre manera, a pesar de no haber pronunciado su nombre correctamente definitivamente sabía su verdadera identidad.

-Como sabes eso?, y Como sabes que soy una bruja?- No le quedaba mas remedio que comenzar a sincerarse, deseaba saber la información completa o de lo contrario sería blanco fácil para los vampiros.

-Por favor Ermin, atacaste a esos hibridos con esa cosa que sostienes, soltaste fuego, un lazo extraño de metal y realizaste otras cosas medio raras allá en el bosque- El hacía una pausa. –Aunque wow, debo reconocerte que eres buena con el palito ese.

-No es "palito", se llama … varita, y … soy Hermione Granger, no "Ermin"-

El soltaba una risotada sonora sin la intención de mostrarse grosero pero reconocía que aquello se escuchaba de lo más gracioso. Se sentaba en la orilla de la cama contemplando que la castaña rodaba los ojos cruzándose de brazos, al menos ahora se había relajado un poco. Su cabello lacio y sus ojos color miel lucían molestos, enojados, y eso le encantaba a aquel vampiro. Incluso la forma en la que apretaba su menudita boca le fascinaba.

-Muy bien, Hermione, ¿Lo dije bien?- Aquel vampiro deletreaba las sílabas para evitar equivocarse haciendo que la chica solo soltara una pequeña sonrisa, no podía evitar encontrar gracioso que no todo el mundo pudiese pronunciar su nombre de pila.

-Si, lo dijiste bien, asi que ahora dime Damon Salvatore, ¿Tu eres un vampiro?

-Si , lo soy.

-¿Cómo es que sales al sol sin quemarte?- En ese momento el hombre le indicaba que se callara.

-No, me toca, tu ya hiciste tu pregunta asi que yo tengo derecho.

-No tienes derecho a nada, en este momento te atraparé y te llevaré con la sheriff o incluso puedo asesinarte, un vampiro menos es una esperanza para la humanidad- Ella volvía a poner su varita en ristre mientras que el con mirada decidida se transportaba con pronta velocidad a ella sosteniéndola de las muñecas y colocarla en la pared de madera.

Ella sintió su mirada penetrante, aquellos orbes azul claro se postraban fijos cruzándose con los suyos color miel, la fuerza de su agarre era firme pero no la lastimaba. Su cuerpo aproximado era señal de alerta, no podía evitar su instinto femenino, su respiración se entrecortaba un poco al sentir el aroma varonil, la colonia amaderado que emanaba de su piel era lo que la hacía pasar saliva. Damon por el contrario solo sonreía.

-No creo que te convenga que la gente se entere de tu condición de bruja, pues al parecer si te cambiaste el nombre para entrar a Mystic Falls es señal clara que deseas que tu lugar de origen quede oculto y creeme que puedo decirles a todos que eres una bruja, una muy buena. ¿Eso te gustaría Hermione Granger?- El comentaba contundente mintras ella daba un enorme suspiro, él tenía razón, asi que si deseaba el anonimato debía cooperar.

-No, no me gustaría Damon, ahora podrías soltarme?-

-No, no quiero soltarte por que usaras tu varita mágica de Thinkerbell para mandarme a "nunca jamás", asi que mi respuesta es un rotundo NO- Ella solo volvia a suspirar algo exasperada, aunque ese contacto por alguna razón comenzaba a gustarle.

-Esta bien, esta bién no me sueltes, pero dime, ¿Cómo es que sales a la luz del sol?- En ese momento Damon le mostraba su mano izquierda con la mirada señalando claramente el anillo de lapizlásuli engarzado con motivos plateados. –Ese me protege, lo embrujó una Celta llamada Emily en 1864, el año en el que fui convertido-

-Como es que…

-No no no, Me toca- El imperaba. - ¿Cómo es que haces magia con esa cosa, no se supone que las brujas toman fuerza de la naturaleza?-

-Soy bruja legitima, a diferencia de los Celtas nosotros concentramos nuestra fuerza en la varita que tengo en la mano, y si lo preguntas no sirve en manos de vampiros o muggles-

-Muggles?, ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Para nuestro mundo es "personas sin magia", ahora me toca- En ese instante el chico le cedía la palabra.

-Por que trabajas en el consejo de fundadores?, se supone que eres un vampiro, ¿Cómo haces para refrenar tu apetito?-

-No es fácil, se supone que debo controlarme pero tomo sangre embolsada de los hospitales, aunque descuida, no acostumbro hacerlo en el mismo lugar. Alguien me la surte- Le comentaba acercándose un poco mas a la chica aún sometiéndola con algo de fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla. Observaba su boca con detenimiento pero prestaba especial atención en sus ojos color miel y su rostro de niña tierna.

-Me toca- Mencionaba Damon en un susurro.

-Como supiste que había hibridos en Mystic Falls- El pelinegro entre cerraba sus ojos y ella solo respiraba entrecortadamente, no podía evitar sentirse relajada ante la presencia de aquel hombre alto y petulante que en bastante modo le atraía.

-Trabajo para el ministerio de magia ubicado en Londres, pero si lo buscas no podrás encontrarlo, el mundo de los magos esta totalmente limitado a los muggles impidiéndoles siquiera sospechar que existimos…. Me.. toca.-Ella le mencionaba también en susurro disminuyendo la fuerza de sus brazos al rendirse ante el toque del vampiro.

-¿Hay más como tu en Mystic Falls?-

-Vampiros si… pero solo yo puedo caminar al sol... Me toca..—El cedía sus palabras a milímetros de su boca cerrando sus ojos un poco y a la vez la chica hacía lo mismo. En aquel instante ambos se encontraban.

-Por que no pude… Hipnotizarte en el grill, lo intenté… pero no paso nada- El comenzaba a acercarse a su boca mientras ella cerraba sus ojos tratando de luchar contra sus deseos de besarlo, quería tomar esos labios de un solo tajo y morderlos, lamerlos, disfrutar de aquel hombre que le atraía, eso era peligroso pues ella se debía a otra persona.

-Oclumancia, se le dice al arte de cerrar tu mente ante todo aquel que intente ya sea con varita o con artes oscuras entrar.. No es… fácil aprenderla, cuesta… trabajo, pero cuando… la dominas, es muy útil—Ella comentaba entre cortadamente tratando de concentrarse en el juego de preguntas. El en cambio abría sus grandes ojos azules observándola con detenimiento, definitivamente esa chica era más fascinante.

-Por que mis heridas … cerraron rápido.- Ella volvia a preguntar.

-Te di de mi sangre.. tenias tu piel desgarrada en la espalda, tu sangre… oh dios, hice… no me contuve , deseaba drenarte, pero sabia que no..-En ese instante recordaba un dato curioso que había pasado durante el ataque del bosque.

-Como hiciste para convertir en polvo a ese hibrido?, quiero decir… después de que te atacó le clavaste una estaca pero.. prácticamente se desvaneció como un trozo de arena.- El hombre pelinegro sin soltarla comentaba algo contrariado mientras ella también se sorprendía.

-No .. no lo se… después de que le clave la estaca noté que habia muerto de manera horrible, no se como pasó Damon.- En ese instante el vampiro pelinegro la soltaba, ella dio un largo suspiro para después lentamente dirigirse hacia a la cama. El hermano mayor de los Salvatore fruncia un poco el ceño pues le parecía extraño que ese hibrido hubiera desaparecido convertido en cenizas, eso no debía pasar.

-Aun estas débil, no debes regresar al motel donde te estas hospedando, además la ducha no es buena, creeme que la he probado pero sobre todo es por tu seguridad-

-A que te refieres con que no es seguro- Ella arqueaba una ceja recobrando el aliento de aquella cercanía con el atractivo vampiro.

-Estas marcada, y en términos licántropos significa que vendrán por ti en cualquier momento, pero descuida.. no te atacarán durante el día-

-Son híbridos, ¿Recuerdas?-

-No acostumbran atacar solos, tienen que estar en manada para sentirse fuertes, creeme que su parte de lobo predomina mas que la del vampiro-

Ella se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama observando al pelinegro prestando atención en ese par de orbes azules claro. Desviaba la mirada un poco para evitar caer en la tentación asi que se ladeaba el cabello de ese extremo para no hacerlo.

-Prometo colaborar contigo, pero necesito que te vengas a vivir un tiempo aquí-

-¡Aquí!, ¿Estás loco Damon?

-No creo que tengas alternativa Thinkerbell

-Soy Hermione

-Si si, esta bien Hermione Thinkerbell, si estas marcada necesitaras quien te proteja asi que mis servicios están disponibles- El sonreía con suficiencia mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Se cuidarme sola

-Pues no se notó en el bosque, por muy buena que seas con la batuta de orquesta esa, no eres lo suficientemente rápida, ellos llamarán a los suyos y acudirán a tu encuentro.

-Oye pedazo de… -Ella suspiraba derrotada, debía reconocer que no le resultó fácil escapar con vida de aquel encuentro. Había cosas que no podía manejar por cuenta propia. -… Está bien, está bien, me mudaré aquí pero en habitaciones separadas, convocaré una barrera para que no puedas pasara a esta habitación a menos que yo la retire.

En ese momento el vampiro pelinegro se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse hacia a la puerta, pues la parte numero uno de su plan se había consumado. Se sentía feliz de estar tan cerca de ella, una emoción que no había experimentado ni siquiera con Elena, pues para el Hermione Granger significaba un reto impresionante. Pero antes de retirarse se acercaba a la chica quedando a solo unos centímetros de su boca para esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No corres con tanta suerte preciosa, no eres la única chica en la tierra con quien puedo pasar un momento delicioso.

-Pues que te aproveche Damon, esto solo lo hago para mantenerme con vida, además … estoy comprometida.- Ella le mostraba el anillo de diamante en el dedo meintras el volvía a observarla esta vez susurrándole a la altura del oído.

-Estas comprometida… ¿Estas segura de eso?, creo que tu corazón late fuerte cuando me tienes cerca- Ella en ese instante lo aventaba un poco para salir del lugar, no deseaba admitir que aquel hombre le atraía. Eso era peligroso y ahora al saberse cerca de él significaba señal de alarma, asi que se dedicó a concentrarse tanto en los hibridos como en su trabajo mismo. Se había propuesto regresar una vez concluido el caso, eso era mejor para ella misma.

-Cretino- Indicaba finalmente dirigiéndose a lo que debía ser la salida.


	13. Siguiendo el rastro

**Siguiendo el rastro.**

Stefan seguía preocupado por la estadía de su hermano en el pueblo completamente solo, no quería imaginar la cantidad de víctimas que podía dejar a su paso por el solo hecho de "divertirse". Estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Londres pensando primeramente en encontrar a Caroline y hacer que desistiera de la idea tonta de rescatar a Bonnie por si sola. Abrazaba a Elena sintiendo el aroma de su cuerpo sonriendo para si mismo agradeciendo una nueva oportunidad con ella; entrelazaba sus manos para tener un mejor acercamiento con la chica.

Debía llamar a la vampira rubia para exigirle que se encontraran pero sabía que no era correcto hacer una llamada dentro del avión todavía. Aquel vuelo estaba casi vacío y ellos se encontraban en los asientos traseros para tener un buen rato de intimidad con la ropa puesta. La chica de cabellos chocolate se acurrucaba en su pecho haciendo algunos sonidos de confort.

-Bonnie..—Susurraba ella.

-Bonnie que es ese lugar… quienes son esas personas- Stefan escuchaba claramente ese nombre para arquear una ceja. –Elena, Elena despierta- La movía un poco pero ella comenzaba a inquietarse de manera extraña, como si aquel sueño que estuviera teniendo se convirtiera en una terrible pesadilla.

-Despierta Elena- El castaño hablaba solo un poco mas fuerte pero la joven no se cansaba de repetir el nombre de su amiga.

-Esa calle… buscan al elegido, Bonnie no vayas con ellos, quedate ahí.—La chica no se cansaba de hablar en sueños provocando con esto que Stefan la enderezara para despertarla.

-Elena, Elena estoy aquí- El seguía moviéndola hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos lentamente mirando a su novio quien se mostraba preocupado.

-Silas… tiene a Bonnie, también estaba Kol, y otros hechiceros…-Ella comentaba abrazandose a asi misma pero el vampiro castaño la abrazaba con ternura.

-Silas está encerrado en la tumba donde lo encontramos la primera vez Elena, no puede haber salido- En ese instante abría los ojos un poco más preocupado, pues ella había mencionado otro nombre. –Kol, el… lo liberó-Sorprendido por aquella conclusión arqueaba la ceja mirando detenidamente a la joven Gilbert quien todavía pensaba en ese extraño sueño que tuvo.

-Como es que puedes ver todo eso, ¿Bonnie te esta hablando en sueños?

-No lo se, pero siento que todo lo que sueño esta relacionado con su paradero Stefan, eso paso desde la ultima vez que me llamó con la mente, ¿Lo recuerdas?.- Stefan se quedaba pensativo.

-Si, lo recuerdo, entonces eso podría ayudarnos- El se acomodaba en el asiento para quedar frente a la chica y tomarla de los hombros. –Recuerdas como era ese lugar que viste, mencionaste una calle, y que buscaban al elegido.

-Si- Ella intentaba recrear el sueño pero todo ahí era muy extraño para descifrarlo. –Callejón Diagonal, Diámetro, Diamante o no se como lo llamó el otro hombre.

-Otro hombre?.

-Efectivamente, habia otro al que llamaban … Ikaro, y vestía de forma extraña, como si fuera un sacerdote o no se como llamarlo.

-Había otros más.

-Solo Silas, los brujos, Kol y ese tal Ikaro- La chica suspiraba un poco tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que fuera relevante, pues si Bonnie había ligado su mente a la de ella por ende debía prestar atención a los detalles. –Ikaro tocaba una puerta con una… una varita, y con magia pudo hacer que el camino se mostrara ante ellos.

-Recuerdas como llegaron a ese lugar?- Preguntaba Stefan interesado en todos los puntos. Elena por su parte respiraba hondo.

-Las calles las recuerdo, pero debemos buscar en un mapa la calle Lancaster y Roderick- Indicaba con toda seguridad al recordar que Bonnie miraba a todos lados para poder dejar pistas, pues si bien no podía escapar de la hipnosis por lo menos mostraría los lugares donde había pasado.

-Hecho, pero primero debemos buscar a Caroline, cuando lleguemos a tierra la llamare y te reunirás con ella, yo entre tanto ire a buscar la ubicación para después vernos y planear… lo que haremos.

Ambos estuvieron deacuerdo con aquel plan mientras que el capitán mencionaba que los pasajeros debían estar listos con su papeleo y presentarlo en la oficina aduanal para su respectiva revisión. Habían arribado a las cuatro de la tarde y les daría tiempo para instalarse como era debido. Ahora solo restaba reunirse con la vampira rubia para saber como entrar a ese callejón que mencionaba Elena en los sueños.

Mientras caminaban por la calle la rubia observaba de reojo a Klaus quien no le despegaba la mirada, se sentía un poco incómoda y a la vez extraña al sentir los ojos del rubio postrados en sus mejillas, su boca y quizá en la parte superior de su escote, pues esa tarde llevaba tan solo una blusa que dejaba ver solo un poco del inicio de sus senos. El en cambio tan solo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa que Caroline logró conseguirle en una tienda de ropa cercana para evitar que anduviese desnudo por todas las calles de Londres.

-Que tanto me ves- Ella indicaba algo severa pero con una ligera risita entre dientes.

-Nada, solo que te ves hermosa Caroline… - El decía de la manera más timida mientras que la vampira rubia sentía el color en sus mejillas aunque estos no se presentaran. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa a su lado, pero no. Ella debía concentrarse en encontrar a Bonnie y dar la mejor excusa frente a Stefan sobre la aparición del vampiro hibrido en ese lugar.

-Tienes hambre?-

-No, bueno no mucha, aunque no se como haces tu para contenerte de no beber sangre fresca.- ella soltaba una risotada al recordar a su mentor Stefan y sus múltiples cátedras sobre la decencia en la alimentación.

-Siempre me controlo, por ejemplo si bebes sangre de un hospital debidamente embolsada es como si compraras un kilo de carne en el supermercado- El chico arqueaba una ceja no esperando tal similitud con la vida de los humanos.

-Si , asi como lo oyes Klaus, por ejemplo, si tu bebes sangre directamente de una persona es como si te alimentaras de un pollo vivo siendo humano si me explico?- Ella hacía ademanes explicando el punto. –Y si la bebes de un blíster, es como si compraras algo en el mercado para después cocinarlo en casa, bueno… asi le entiendo yo, Stefan es mas metódico y habla como si estuviera conviviendo con la reina de Inglaterra- La rubia soltaba una risotada haciendo que el riera al mismo tiempo.

-Quien es Stefan?- El preguntaba y Caroline lo miraba cada vez mas sorprendida.

-Stefan, Stefan Salvatore hermano de Damon, bueno.. tu y él tienen una historia de "destripadores" digna de llevarse a una película de Wes Craven y si si te bebiste a Elena una vez para esa cosa de los hibridos pero… ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de eso?- la rubia volteaba hacia a el sorprendida colocándose de frente.

-No… en serio que no- El se tocaba la sien rascándose un poco. –Solo se que salí del bosque y unos vampiros me perseguían, supongo que querían matarme, no se por que- El rizado vampiro comentaba como si en verdad aquello hubiera sido una persecución, entre tanto Caroline suspiraba un poco sin tener éxito, aunque pensándolo bien era mucho mejor tener a un Klaus inactivo para no tener un problema más que resolver.

-Bien, no te torturaré más, debemos de caminar y bueno, no tengo puta idea de donde pueda estar Bonnie- Ella comentaba algo desilusionada; se encogía los hombros recargándose en la pared de uno de los establecimientos que se encontraban por la calle. Klaus solo sonreía como un idiota, la imagen de la chica le causaba bastante ternura.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscarla si con eso eres feliz, será un placer – Ella en ese momento lo miraba sorprendido.

-Y como harías eso-

-Puedo olfatear, los lobos hacen eso y cuando hay una presa que cazar me sirve de mucho, supongo que podría ser útil también con una persona viva… quiero decir, no la asesinaré. –El se acercaba lentamente a ella para tomar su mentón con la mano derecha volviéndole a sonreir. Caroline en cambio le devolvía la misma creyendo que el Klaus que tenía en frente era un sueño hecho realidad; amable, lindo, tierno y bastante cooperativo, aunque debía omitir la parte de su desnudez tan bien proporcionada. Entre tanto aquel hombre rizado rubio volvía a hablar.

-Tienes algo que le haya pertenecido a ella, no se, cualquier cosa puede servir.

-Creo que… si, esto- Le mostraba su anillo de lapislázuli que hacía mucho tiempo la morena bruja le habia creado para que pudiera salir de día; no se lo quitaba ni para bañarse asi que debía contribuir a su localización.

El rubio le tomaba la mano con demasiada delicadeza, acercó su nariz aspirando un poco y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en la escencia de Bonnie Bennet. Caroline sentía la cercanía cada vez mas próxima, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y su cuerpo o mejor dicho su instinto le reclamaba tomarlo del rostro para fundirse con el en un gran beso apasionado. Le atraía sobremanera y eso no podía negarlo, pero recordaba que la persona que tenía enfrente no era mas que un Klaus que podría recobrar la memoria para así vengarse de los que lo habían humillado.

-Bueno… creo que es suficiente pista, ahora ¿Cómo la buscaremos?- Ella se retiraba un poco deslizándose a la izquierda mientras que el tan solo sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Sigueme, percibo el mismo aroma de aquel lado- la tomaba de la mano y sin ella darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada a el para poder comenzar la búsqueda.

Habían caminado algunos metros, doblaban algunas calles y observaban a todos lados en espera de la siguiente pista deacuerdo a lo que Klaus habia olido en el anillo. Volvían a seguir sus pasos esquivando incluso algunos coches que casi se estrellaban con ellos pero eso no los detenía, tan solo Caroline sentía que era manejada como una muñeca ante la fuerza del hibrido original.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando en ese momento el olor se intensificaba un poco mas para después detenerse. –Que sucede, ¿Encontraste algo?-

-Si, ella estuvo aquí- Se introducían a lo más parecido a una bodega que quedaba dentro de un callejón, se introdujeron abriendo la puerta forzadamente y descubrieron ese pasillo tan largo con una tenue iluminación que se escapaba a través de las ventanas rotas que constituían el lugar.

-Pobrecita, estará muerta?-

-No, bueno… eso no puedo decírtelo , solo te puedo ayudar a encontrarla, sígueme- Sin dejar de tomar su mano caminaba un poco más hacia el lado izquierdo donde se encontraban unas puertas de metal oxidadas y húmedas. Klaus con increíble fuerza apartaba los cerrojos para poder introducirse; no había luz por lo que tuvieron que ir a tientas tan solo seguidos por el olfato que dejó la chica morena.

-Ella estuvo aquí, tu amiga estaba ahí- Señalaba una de las esquinas que tenían un tubo de metal y al llegar a ese punto el vampiro original se acuclilló para darse cuenta de que las cadenas que yacían en el piso tenían el olor aun mas intenso que el anillo. Estaba totalmente impregnado con el aroma de Bonnie asi que el hombre se acuclilló para poder tener una mejor percepción de las cadenas.

-Estuvo atrapada!- Caroline se enfurecía mientras las lágrimas salian por sus ojos, en ese instante Klaus se levantaba para abrazarla completamente. Ese gesto de amabilidad, la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo lo disfrutaba, no sabía cómo y por qué, tan solo se acurrucaba en su pecho frustrada por no saber nada de ella.

-La encontraremos, y si la tienen cautiva, será mejor que huyan por que no tendre piedad de ellos Caroline, no soporto ver una lágrima tuya- La vampira rubia daba un suspiro hondo confiando plenamente en el híbrido, pues no se daría por vencida y conseguiría a toda costa encontrarla.

Se habían instalado en el hotel que quedaba precisamente a unas cuantas calles de la gran ruleta de la fortuna de la ciudad de Londres; Elena había dejado el equipaje debidamente en la cama no pensando en pasar un rato agradable pues iban en plan de rescatar a Bonnie. Stefan se sentaba en el sillón cruzando la pierna para sacar el celular y llamar a Caroline quien seguramente estaría más perdida que ellos. Marcó el numero observando que su novia se abrazaba a si misma caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, pues la búsqueda de su amiga era lo equivalente a encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-Caroline, dime donde estas y por que veniste a Londres sola, ¿Sabes cuantas veces tu madre me ha culpado por tu desición?- Stefan sonaba molesto, irritado y a la vez preocupado que aquella chica atolondrada se hubiera ido sin avisar.

-Estoy bien, ¡Ya dejen de tratarme como una niña!, no lo soy, Bonnie es tan amiga tuya como mia y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin tener noticias, yo quiero ayudar.- Contestaba ella indicándole al vampiro original que la acompañaba que guardara silencio, no era conveniente que el castaño pudiera escuchar la conversación y esta vez se enfrentaran a muerte.

-Dime donde estás, no puedes hacer esto sola, lo haremos en equipo, Elena esta muy preocupada por ti y yo también.

Caroline dudaba en decirle su ubicación pero no había más remedio que acceder, la situación no estaba para ocultar sorpresas pues cada minuto o segundo que pasaba significaba que la morena pudiera estar más cerca del peligro de lo que pensaban. Elena por otra parte se sentaba en la cama mirando a la ventana esperando que otra señal de su amiga pudiese ser clara.

-Bonnie estuvo en este lugar, te llamo en cinco minutos para decirte las calles, alguien me esta ayudando, no puedo decirte nada mas pero por favor si vienes prométeme que no haras nada estupido de macho vampiro como tu y tu hermano saben hacerlo, ¿Esta contigo Damon?- Preguntaba la rubia caminando hacia las afueras de esa bodega oscura y tomar el nombre de las calles; Klaus intentaba acompañarla pero Caroline le indicaba con las manos que se quedara donde estaba, todo el sonido podría ser filtrado en el teléfono para delatar su presencia.

-No no esta, se quedó en Mystic Falls, hay aparición de Hibridos, y creo que algo más que no me quiere decir-

-Bueno, menos mal que no te acompaña, suele echar a perder todo- La rubia pensaba en el impulsivo hermano mayor Salvatore dándose cuenta de que no era buena idea que tanto Klaus como él se encontraran. Colgaba la llamada dejando a los otros dos igual de preocupados.

-Donde esta?- Preguntaba Elena enseguida.

-Dice que me dira las calles, pero no creo que esté lejos, cambio de planes, iremos juntos a ver ese callejón del que me dijiste en tu sueño.

-Esta bien, todo sea por no quedarme aquí esperando como idiota- Respondía la joven Gilbert tomando su bolso para salir.


	14. Tu sangre me llama

**Tu sangre me llama.**

Había regresado al hotel dos días después de que lo hubo dejado; afortunadamente había pagado el alquiler por adelantado logrando con esto que no echaran sus pertenencias a la calle. Le preocupaba en especial la bolsa expandible donde tenía lo necesario para luchar ahora con los hibridos que la habían atacado. Sabía perfectamente que podrían seguirla y decidió adelantarse a ese hecho tomando las medidas necesarias como poder camuflarse o reaparecer en la casa de huéspedes.

Cuando llegó al lugar tomaba sus pertenencias colocándolas en la maleta correctamente un poco indignada al saber que viviría con nada mas y nada menos que Damon Salvatore. Bufaba exasperada por lo mucho que la lograba sacar de quicio como todos los días desde que lo conoció.

Primero pasaría por la comisaría para poder ir al trabajo y justificar su ausencia durante un día completo; esperaba que Elizabeth Forbes comprendiera el motivo de la falta y no le hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias, aunque por otro lado pensaba en la muerte tan peculiar de los vampiro-licántropos que la atacaron. Aquella noche solo recordó que la mordían provocándole hemorragias externas considerables; la sangre salía a borbotones de las mismas siendo succionadas por esas bestias que posteriormente se convirtieron en arena.

Pudo afortunadamente colocar sus cosas en la cajuela del automóvil y se dispuso a conducir a su nuevo lugar de trabajo aún acomodándose el cabello adecuadamente para no ir humeda; pues tomó una ducha unos minutos antes para no ir desastrosa.

Llegó sin inconvenientes aparcando el coche directamente mientras observaba a Jeremy Gilbert esperándola con un rostro decepcionado, ella recordaba que lo había dejado esa noche del Grill esperando tener una buena excusa para evitar que se molestara más de la cuenta. Salió del coche accionando la alarma como era su costumbre y se dispuso a entrar a su oficina no sin antes sonreir con dificultad al joven.

-Jeremy perdóname no quería irme del grill, pero tuve un..

-Solo dime que fue lo que pasó Helen, ¿Acaso te molesto que te vieran conmigo?.-

-No es eso, es solo que bueno.. te lo dire.- En ese instante el chico se disponía a escuchar con atención.

-Al salir del restaurante tomé el coche y me dirigí al bosque, tu sabes que como encargada de investigación debía dar un vistazo a lo que siempre fue la escena del crimen, ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre Vicky Donovan?, bien.. pues deseé conocer el lugar y fui atacada- Ella suspiraba mientras que el sonreía un poco.

-¿Quién te atacó?, ¿Fue un vampiro verdad?-Preguntaba bastante preocupado al observar que ella también habia sido victima de los chupasangre, en cambio la castaña lo sostenía de los hombros para que se calmara.

-No, estoy bien, Damon me encontró y me llevó a la casa de huéspedes por lo que ahora tengo que quedarme allá.

-Por que con él?.

-Por que es el único que puede atacar hibridos dándoles batalla, si me quedara en un apartamento o en cualquier casa podrían matar a quienes habitan en ella para capturarme ¿Te das cuenta Jeremy?, por eso no quiero que te metas en esto mas de lo que debes, no deseo que te pase nada a ti ni a nadie del pueblo- La castaña hacía una pausa. –Estoy marcada.

-Si , se lo que significa.

-Prometo que estaré bien, además Damon bueno… tiene finta de ser un desgraciado patán pero se que estoy segura con el, ¿Te quedarás tranquilo?- Ella mencionaba meintras que el daba un respiro, sabía que a pesar de no llevarse bien con el hermano mayor de los Salvatore podría cuidar de la chica sin dudarlo. Jeremy asintió con la cabeza de aprobación acompañando a la castaña hasta la comisaría donde hablaría con la sheriff Forbes sobre lo sucedido en el bosque.

Había terminado la jornada laboral y Hermione le había aclarado a Liz lo que había pasado en su ausencia; la mujer de mediana edad le habia indicado que si se quedaba con Damon Salvatore significaría seguir viva por algun tiempo y evitar que en cualquier rato la asesinaran a sangre fría. Conocía a la perfeccion el modo de operar de los hibridos pues no era la primera vez que los había enfrentado. Ella trataba de ocultar lo ocurrido realmente en el bosque debido a que tenía que conservar su anonimato de bruja todavía hasta no recibir nuevas instrucciones de Kingsley, asi que solo relató lo más importante para solamente poder justificarse.

Tomó de nueva cuenta su coche para poder dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes que deacuerdo a la indicación que le había dado la Sheriff Forbes no quedaba lejos de aquella ciudad; el sitio quedaba a las afueras del mismo y solo era conectado por un camino pavimentado repleto de arboles de pino frondosos. Condució adentrándose a ese lugar notando la magnificencia del lugar, le recordaba mucho el exterior de su colegio de magia, siempre repleto de vegetación y sobre todo de vida.

Llegaba sin problemas cruzando el gran jardín ataviado de arbustos perfectamente cortados y moledados; los ficus siempre daban una excelente vista sirviendo como ornamento en la decoración de las mansiones, le recordaba a su vez la finca de los Malfoy a excepción de que en esta no había una fuente de cantera en el centro.

Detuvo el coche para bajar posteriormente su equipaje que solo constaba de una maleta mediana y su bolso expansible que llevaba consigo en el regazo para tener libre la otra mano. El viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo ondear su lacio cabello castaño mismo que hacía volar las hojas secas y coníferas sueltas que los pinos soltaban al estar maduras. La casa de huéspedes era rústica; la última vez no tuvo oportunidad de apreciarla debido al enojo y a la prisa que llevaba de salir de ese lugar debido a la presencia del petulante Damon Salvatore.

Observó por unos minutos la arquitectura de la gran vivienda; el techo estaba cubierto de madera fina, la terminación piramidal de los techos daban la sensación de vivir en una gran cabaña. Los ventanales grandes mostraban la sombra de lo que debía ser el interior de la casa, pero estaban adornados con cortinas de satin grueso en color tinto por lo que impedían cualquier vista. Los balcones rústicos estaban finamente tallados al estilo clásico y el lugar en pocas palabras podría ser una obra de principios de siglo.

Caminaba a paso lento haciendo crujir un poco las hojas esparcidas en el patio y lograba colocarse en la puerta de entrada que se encontraba dentro de un arco de ladrillo recocido de color rojo. Llamó a la puerta tocando el timbre respectivo espreando a que un empleado de la casa abriera o por lo menos aquel que hacía la limpieza; pues una mansión de esa magnitud debía ser cuidada a la perfección y no creía que el vampiro tuviese la delicadeza de hacerlo por si mismo. En ese momento un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel caucásica se encontraba recibiéndola sonriendo torcidamente posando sus ojos azules claro en esa chica castaña que había llegado.

-Bienvenida a esta tu humilde casa Hermione… -Ella suspiraba un poco tratando de no concentrarse en esa vista tan atractiva que tenía enfrente, pues a su pesar reconocía que aquel hombre era en extremo atractivo.

-Gracias, ¿Dónde queda mi habitación?, ¿Será la misma que la del otro dia?- Ella decía cortantemente mientras el se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso. El pudo sentir un aroma especial emanando de la chica; una mezcla de manzana y canela que le hacia recordar un postre típico de su madre quien murió cuando el solo tenia seis años. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro sin que Hermione lo viera, pues ella se había adelantado para dirgirse a las escaleras y de una vez por todas dirigirse a su recamara.

-Sería un mal anfitrión si no te mostrara la casa, después de todo estaras aquí por algunos días, o por lo menos en lo que terminas tu misión de magos y brujas.- Entre risas comentaba el vampiro subiendo las escaleras junto a ella para mostrarle el camino, ella en cambio no decía ninguna palabra hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación.

La chica sin pensarlo colocaba su maleta encima de la cama para después dirigirse al tocador y quitarse la gabardina de color negro que llevaba vestida aquel dia. Damon en cambio se dirigía a la maleta sacando unas bragas de color verde limón; mismas que curiosamente eran las favoritas de Draco Malfoy, el prometido de la castaña.

-Asi que este es todo tu equipaje- El pelinegro arqueaba las cejas esbozando una sonrisa pícara mientras que Hermione al darse cuenta de tal osadía tan cinica caminó hasta poder arrebatárselas y guardarlas en la maleta cerrándola completamente.

-Yo pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba cargar toda su casa cuando viajan- Volvía a comentar pareciéndole divertida la cara que ponía la chica al introducir su prenda dentro del equipaje.

-Pues no todas… somos iguales Señor Salvatore- Decía tajantemente regresando al tocador; sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal invasión a su privacidad que decidió distraerse acomodando su cabello acomodando asi mismo su blusa.

-Ya no soy Damon?, ¿Desde cuando la persona que te rescato volvió a ser el "Señor Salvatore"?. Para mi tu eres Ermin Granger-

-Soy Hermione, por … veintésima vez- Ella comentaba en un susurro tratando de no elevar la voz,- Además tu no eres una "persona", eres un vampiro, estas muerto, eso en estricta teoría natural si lo quieres poner de esa manera- La chica se encaminaba la puerta del baño para colocar su toalla pues necesitaba una ducha caliente.

-Auch… eso duele Hermione.- El comentaba sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, pues aun lo veía como a una bestia. En ese momento la castaña sintió que se habia pasado de la raya con aquel calificativo y decidió respirar un poco.

-Lo.. lo siento, no era mi intención pero tu comenzaste, te , ofrezco una disculpa- Ella se apretaba los labios un poco, pues en verdad sintió que aquellas palabras que había utilizado no eran adecuadas.

-Disculpate de frente- El se encaminaba a la chica para tenerla a unos centímetros de diferencia; observaba sus ojos color miel de maple tan intensos, brillantes, hermosos, aspiraba su aroma a manzana y canela para poder grabarlo en su memoria asi como sus gestos. Esa chica era demasiado hermosa, inocente, fuerte y terca; una combinación que le encantaba sobremanera.

Hermione tuvo el error de mirar sus ojos azules, ese par de zafiros aguamarina ahora estaban colocados en los suyos. Observaba la boca de ese hombre que se movía a la par que sus orbes del color del cielo lo hacían, la manera pausada de respirar y sobre todo ese aroma a madera fresca del bosque que lo caracterizaba. El color de piel le recordaba a su prometido, aquel que había dejado en Londres con la esperanza de casarse una vez concluída esa misión.

Pero no, ahora estaba mirando a otro chico, el vampiro que la habia rescatado en el bosque y la habia llevado a sus aposentos con el riesgo de beber su sangre estando dormida. No le importaba, pues se perdió en ese instante con el porte, la voz aguardentosa y ancestralmente sexy del pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Disculpame… Damon, no era mi intención, pero no vuelvas a tocar mi ropa intima, me molesta que invadan mi privacidad, es en serio y si voy a vivir aquí necesito marcar ese limite- Ella se separaba un poco de el dando un largo suspiro para recobrar la compostura. Tomaba lo necesario para ir al baño y darse una ducha o meterse en la tina para poder relajarse, esos días habían significado un mar de tensión de dimensiones colosales.

El vampiro pelinegro observaba que la puerta del baño se cerraba imaginándose el momento en el que la chica castaña se desnudaba para tomar un momento a solas. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pues al escuchar la voz tan dulce de la chica le recordaba aquella ocasión en la que se dirigía a él de la misma manera; esa misma en Londres en el que estaba a punto de morir, de suplicar que lo mataran pero no, ella no lo hizo, lo dejó libre y desde ese entonces habia pensado en ella.

-Te haré mia, serás mia Hermione.-Empuñaba sus manos para después salir, pues el instinto de tomar su sangre era demasiado; sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros con los contornos enmarcados por las venas y no era seguro continuar de esa manera con esa castaña expuesta a un peligro mayor que la de los híbridos, asi que decidió salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y verificar si habia algo de alimento humano para preparar una cena decente.

Habían pasado unas horas y la castaña seguía se había sumergido por fin en la tina para tomar un baño reparador y relajante; el contacto del agua caliente con su piel provocaba algo de pesadez en sus párpados mientras que por otro lado se enjabonaba con la esponja lentamente. El sonido la relajaba al momento de escuchar goteo por goteo del grifo que soltaba algunos restos. Daba un largo respiro cerrando por fin sus ojos recreando la imagen de su prometido.

Cuando los abría pudo sentir el toque de esas manos blanquecinas recorrer lentamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su zona intima con sutileza; conocía a la perfección la forma de amar del platinado Draco Malfoy, su manera tan especial de hacerla sentir mujer con tan solo respirar cerca de su cuerpo eran sensaciones que ansiaba por volver a repetir y degustar cada noche por el resto de sus días.

-Te extraño Draco… - Volvía a repetir en susurro apretando sus labios y relamiéndose un poco imaginándolo en la misma bañera. Cuando los abrió un poco pudo ver con claridad la imagen del rubio Slytherin sentado al otro extremo con el rostro sonriente, sus ojos grises clavados en ella y esa arracada en el lóbulo derecho que ella misma le había obsequiado.

-Estas aquí…-

-Si… estoy aquí.- El platinado decía acercándose para tocar la cintura de la castaña con suavidad y tomar sus labios con delicadeza abriéndolos un poco y pasando su lengua por el mentón. La castaña echaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando ese contacto calido y húmedo del platinado mientras el recorría lentamente hasta sus cenos introduciéndose en el agua caliente y llegar a su intimidad.

Ella abría sus piernas con lentitud para abrirle paso al chico que estaba dirigiéndose a su zona mas intensa.- Draco… amor mio…- Ella repetía en susurro experimentando que alguien entraba lentamente a su intimidad dando algunas caricias con la lengua mismas que la hacían gemir un poco.

Volvía a relamer sus labios pasando saliva con dificultad, pues se atragantaba con aquel choque de emociones y éxtasis combinadas en una misma. Sintió que las manos blanquecinas del platinado recorrían su abdomen plano hasta llegar a sus pechos para apretar un poco sus pezones; y a pesar que la castaña no contara con senos grandes, estos eran proporcionados, redondos, firmes como un par de montañas jóvenes.

Cerraba sus ojos para intensificar las emociones y sobre todo la humedad que su propio cuerpo se encontraba emitiendo como una fuente que se había contenido por mucho tiempo. Mordía su labio con tal fuerza para reprimir un grito de placer, sonreía como nunca al recordar todo aquello que el platinado le hacía sentir en tan solo una noche y observaba claramente que la cabeza de Draco salía del agua tal vez para regalarle un beso o una caricia.

-Draco…

-Eres mia Hermione… solo mia..- En ese momento la chica cambiaba totalmente su expresión a una de sorpresa, pues aquel rostro no era el de su prometido Slyhterin quien le hacía esa maravilla de trabajo sexual, sino uno de piel caucásica, cabello negro como la noche y ojos de color azul de intenso aguamarina. Ese hombre sonreía con suficiencia, con cinismo y sobre todo con picardía al lograr que la castaña lograra asustarse.

-Damon…

-Claro que soy… Damon..- El pelinegro mostraba un poco su torso desnudo y bien formado tomando a la chica con un poco de fuerza por las caderas subiendo por su abdomen marcando un camino con la lengua hasta llegar a la boca de la castaña quien aún seguía inmóvil por la conmoción.

-Dejame.. No me…- En ese instante el vampiro de ojos azules colocaba un dedo en sus labios para que se callara y al mismo tiempo los recorría con suavidad dibujando un contorno en ellos de manera suave.

-Tu cuerpo me reclama, tu sangre… me pertenece… tu me perteneces Hermione Granger- Ella intentaba refutarlo cuando en ese momento sintió que la boca del vampiro se apoderaba de la suya de manera pasional, arrebatada, salvaje, animal y posesiva a tal grado de no poder safarse de ella, pues la tenía totalmente sostenida de las caderas impidiéndole algun tipo de liberación.

Al principio deseaba luchar, forcejear con todo lo que tenía pero desafortunadamente no tenía la varita a la mano para poder lanzarle un hechizo de repulsión por lo menos y quitárselo de encima. Tensaba sus manos, sus brazos intentaban moverse al igual que sus extremidades pero la boca del vampiro se adentraba un poco mas a la suya experimentando probar el fruto prohibido de adan y eva. Solo asi podría compararlo.

Con el paso de los segundos ella cedía poco a poco a ese beso tan calido tomando por cuenta propia la nuca del vampiro revolviendo su cabello oscuro. Introducía su lengua lo más que podía como si se tratara de un cuenco lleno de miel para limpiarlo en su totalidad.

Mordía su labio inferior atrayéndolo a si misma con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que en ese momento notaba un cambio radical en el aspecto de Damon; los ojos de aquel depredador estaban totalmente negros y los colmillos salian de su dentadura retraídos completamente. Hermione lo observaba aterrorizada pues en ese instante el sonreía de forma siniestra y bestial que podía intimidar a cualquiera en su lugar.

-Damon no… no lo hagas…- Ella decía intentando recuperarse de la excitación pero aquel hombre no le respondía. Sintió solamente que se dirigía a su cuello despacio para después hincarle sus colmillos con algo de fuerza. –Ahh!- La castaña sintió una mordida profunda ahogando aquel grito para después tomar la espalda del vampiro y clavarle las uñas de manera impresionante; como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La sensación fue aterradora, pues sentía que en cualquier momento la dejaría sin sangre, asi que debía actuar rápido si no quería morir a manos del vampiro con el que ahora estaba compartiendo la casa. Tensaba su cuerpo de forma desesperada hasta que estrepitosamente abrió por fin los ojos dándose cuenta de que nadie estaba con ella en la bañera.

Miraba para todos lados aun con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y sus sentidos en alarma constante; respiró profundamente para recuperar su ritmo cardiaco cerrando sus ojos dando gracias a Merlin de que todo aquello hubiese sido tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla, o tal vez …. No lo era.

-Debo estar loca… Si Claro Hermione, vives en la misma casa que un vampiro es lógico que te sientas paranoica.- Ella se tocaba el cuello comprobando felizmente que no habia ningun orificio para después salir de la bañera lentamente y enredarse la toalla a la altura del busto para después escurrir el agua de su cabello.

Se miró en el espejo desempañándolo un poco para después sonreir un poco y darse animos de poder dormir, ya que esa noche realizaría el encantamiento protector en su habitación y evitar el paso de todo sobre natural en esas horas tan vulnerables.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la habitación curiosamente quedaba la de Damon Salvatore, quien estaba también en su tina de baño respectiva disfrutando de una copa de Wiskey de la cual daba un trago generoso sonriendo para si mismo. –Eres… mia Hermione..- Volvía a esbozar su triunfante victoria riendo de oreja a oreja para después cerrar los ojos dirigiendo su mano hasta su miembro que se encontraba más rigido que una roca. El mismo, habia entrado en sus sueños convirtiéndolos en una experiencia erotica pues el solo hecho de saborear la sangre de Hermione lo excitaba sobremanera.


	15. Una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva oportunidad.**

Damon no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, durante ella se movía de un lado a otro pensando en ese par de ojos de maple que le atraían demasiado desde aquel día que la conoció. Ganas no le faltaban de ir a su habitación y tomarla por la fuerza, hacerla suya y fundirse cuerpo a cuerpo con ese divino angel que electrizaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Constantemente mordía su labio inferior sintiendo la necesidad de ir a cazar alguna presa suculenta de medidas proporcionadas; de preferencia trigueñas o en su defecto castañas, pues ese se había vuelto su nuevo color de moda.

Se levantaba a mitad de la noche caminando de un lado a otro sirviéndose una copa generosa de licor para calmar como siempre la ansiedad de no tomar medidas desesperadas como el asesinato. Su cuerpo semidesnudo con tan solo un bóxer untado a su pelvis mostrando sus grandes atributos vampiricos se sentía acalorado, chispeante, pues pensaba que con el sueño podría saciar el hambre de sexo que tenía al recrear la imagen de Hermione en la bañera. Que equivocado estaba.

Habia pensado un par de veces en ir a la recamara pero recordaba que ella tenía la capacidad para crear un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente poderoso para repeler su paso. Se transformó una vez en cuervo para entrar por la ventana pero para colmo de sus males y pésima suerte ésta se encontraba cerrada. Asi que desistiendo de la idea volvía a la cama para intentar dormir un poco.

Afortunadamente la tortura de las horas nocturnas habían pasado, el reloj daba las seis y media de la mañana, decidiendo quitarse un poco toda aquella tensión saliendo de su hogar para correr lo más rápido que podía en el bosque aledaño a la casa de huéspedes. Mientras lo hacía apartaba con toda furia la vegetación que le estorbaba para acudir a las cascadas y darse un chapuzón mojando así las ganas fervientes de tener ese cuerpo claro debajo del suyo, beber su sangre hasta jactarse y sonreír al final del acto bebiendo una copa de vino caro celebrando su triunfo.

Tan solo logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no cometer una barbaridad y regresó a la casa para poder desayunar un buen blíster de "O" positivo aunque esto significara rebajarse el mal gusto de su hermano por la sangre. Abrió la puerta con lentitud dando un largo respiro no evitando mirar hacia la habitación de la castaña preguntándose si había despertado. Caminó hasta el sotano para tomar la bolsa de liquido escarlata y dirigirse a la sala de estar en espera de darle los "buenos Dias" a su nueva inquilina, pero pasaban los minutos sin que nadie todavía abriera la puerta de su habitación.

-Ejercitándote un poco Damon?, No sabia que esa fuera tu nueva afición- La voz de una chica se escuchaba en la sala pero el vampiro pelinegro sintió que los órganos se le desgarraban al solo percibirla. Inmeditamente después se levantaba de su asiento a velocidad sorprendente para tomar del cuello a una joven de cabello rizado color chocolate, piel morena ligeramente tostada y ojos almendrados oscuros.

-Que haces aquí Katherine- El susurraba letalmente sosteniendo las mejillas de la chica con bastante fuerza mostrando su bestialidad mientras que ella solo sonreía con suficiencia para después tomarlo de la cintura y voltearlo con gran rapidez vampirica.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mis dos viejos amores?, Vamos Damon deja tu actitud infantil que no te sienta bien- Ella lo tenía boca abajo dejando caer su rizado y achocolatado cabello sosteniendo una sonrisa acariciándole los labios con lentitud. – Estaba bastante aburrida en Europa, pero creo que no fui la única verdad, por ahí me dijeron que ya sientes debilidad por las mujeres del viejo continente, - La joven rodaba los ojos. –Eso es tan bajo de clase incluso para ti, no quiero llegar a pensar que perdiste tu estilo- Soltaba una carcajada frívola pero el volvía a someterla colocándose encima suyo para tomarla del cuello.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia zorrita, y te digo de una vez que si vienes a buscar a Stefan no se encuentra..—Se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios sonriendo con suficiencia. –Está con la "señorita con tu misma cara" precisamente en Eurpoa, creo que la llevara a donde nunca pudo llevarte- Ahora él reía con sonora carcajada pero Petrova no se intimidaba.

-Elena, ¿Aun se siguen peleando por mi réplica como buenos hermanos Salvatore?... o es que acaso ninguno de los dos pudo olvidarme del todo- En ese momento la joven y letal vampira dibujaba una línea con su lengua comenzando de la barbilla hasta sus labios. –Tu sabes mejor que nadie que jamás pudiste olvidarme, aun me deseas…

Damon seguía con su misma sonrisa alzando un poco las cejas para comprobar que la maldita de Katherine Pierce no dejaba de ser aquella bruja arpía capaz de utilizar artimañas bajas. Era cierto que en su momento estaba dispuesto a caminar junto a ella por la eternidad, convertirse en vampiro por su propia voluntad y ser su esclavo hasta que una estaca de madera atravesase el corazón de ambos. Tomó sus muñecas para estamparla en la pared y apretar su cuello de nuevo con demasiada fuerza.

-Yo que tu no me daría mas importancia que la que merezco… después de todo solo eres una golfa arribista y calculadora, creo que quien no se cansa de jugar a la mujer fatal eres tú, y no… Ya no me excitas como antes Katherine, creo que la que esta perdiendo el toque… eres tu preciosa- El pelinegro mordía con algo de fuerza el mentón de la joven vampira mientras esta tan solo miraba hacia a uno de los extremos de la casa.

Una chica castaña vestida con ropa deportiva; un pans entallado ligeramente acampanado, unos tenis de color blanco de cierta marca muggle reconocida y una blusa de tirantes negra era el atuendo que Hermione vestía esa misma mañana. Damon sintió el aroma más acentuado de Manzana y canela no pudiendo evitar que sus instintos de hombre salieran a la luz desembocado en su entrepierna abultada.

Katherine al percatarse de ese "gran" cambio besaba deliberadamente los labios del vampiro pelinegro susurrándole letalmente al oído. –Estas seguro de eso Señor Salvatore?-

Damon recobrarba su normalidad en los ojos para observar que Hermione tenía la ceja arqueada y contrariada por ver ese tan desenfrenado cuadro de pasión. Sintió casi arder de vergüenza por primera vez y se apartó con suavidad de Katherine quien ladeaba un poco la cabeza examinando a la nueva chica que al parecer vivía con los Salvatore.

-Tu nueva adquisición?- caminaba coquetamente contoneando sus caderas luciendo aquel pantalón ajustado que ahormaba sus glúteos y marcaba sus caderas. Sintió un aroma especial en esa castaña quien la miraba con atención sin expresión alguna. – Soy Katherine Pierce novia de Damon aquí presente. –Ella le dedicaba una mirada fingiendo aflixión.

-Querido, que maleducado eres, tenías visita y no te atreviste a presentarnos?, Niño malo…- Arrastraba las palabras de una manera sensual y erotica para morderse su labio inferior.

-No soy tu novio Katherine, asi que no tengo por que presentarte con ella- Mencionaba dando algunos pasos hacia a la castaña quien se apartaba un poco de aquellos dos.

-No tienen por que darme explicaciones, yo solo me quedaré unos días aquí y regresaré a mi país, solo estoy por… trabajo- Ella se retiraba un poco para dirigirse a la cocina sin mirar a Damon, pues por alguna razón no le apetecía mirarlo después de lo que había visto. Le quedaba claro que ese vampiro era un cabron hijo de puta que le gustaba seducir cuanta joven se le pusiera a sus pies.

-Hermione… en serio que no es lo que parece.- Puntualizaba inmediatamente el vampiro.

-¡Que nombrecito!- Reia la vampiresa colocándose el dedo en la boca. –Heraion- Ese comentario hacia que la castaña se girara decidida, pues era una Gryffindor y daría batalla a quien la retara.

-Es Hermione, si no puedes decirlo no es mi problema con todo respeto, asi que con tu permiso tengo asuntos que atender.- Ella se retiraba del lugar pero antes de que intentarlo la joven vampira se colocaba frente a ella a velocidad sorprenderse, al parecer poco le importaba delatarse. La castaña arqueaba una ceja concluyendo que se trataba de otro vampiro, cosa que no le sorprendía en lo mas minimo.

-Creo que alguien debe enseñarte buenos modales Hermita, o como te llames, no me interesa tu nombre asi que yo te llamare como me plazca, por que tu solo eres una insignificante humana- La morena acariciaba el rostro de la chica mientras que ella la apartaba de un tirón. Damon al ver esa acción tomaba de la muñeca a Katherine con brusquedad mostrando de nuevo su bestialidad.

-No … se te ocurra tocarla Katherine- El pelinegro le imperaba mientras que por otro lado sintió la mano cálida de la castaña en su otro brazo. Aquella sensación hizo que el vampiro se tranquilizara un poco para respirar a profundidad y evitar asesinarla.

-Damon, deja que me divierta un poco, no la mataré , tan solo le enseño etiqueta- En ese momento Hermione soltaba una risita al escucharla haciendo que ambos la miraran, Katherine no creía que alguien y menos siendo humano pudiese retarla. –Sigue con esa risa y omitiré la parte de dejarte vivir Hermita.- La castaña tan solo respiraba un poco mirando a esa vampira tan altanera a los ojos con toda la seguridad.

-Sabes… ¿Katherine cierto?, novia de Damon aquí presente o como te llames..—La castaña se colocaba en ese momento una mano en la cintura adoptando una posición segura de si misma; entre tanto el vampiro de ojos azules fruncía el ceño un poco sorprendiéndose de la forma tan directa en la que alguien como ella pudiese retar a Katherine.

-No me preocupare si sabes pronunciar o no mi nombre, solo deseo que me dejes en paz o tendre que usar .. otro tipo de medidas-

-Oh en serio?, Que medidas son esas? Gritar e implorar a mi novio aquí presente que te rescate- La morena reía como nunca. –Bueno, he de admitir que a él le encantan las que se hacen las víctimas indefensas, es su debilidad por asi decirlo pero..- Caminaba unos pasos hacia a ella teniéndola frente a frente. –Yo no- Katherine intentaba tomar su cuello para romperlo pero la castaña se habia adelantado a cualquier movimiento colocando su varita en ristre apuntándole con ella.

-Depulso!- La morena salió disparada hacia una de las esquinas mientras que Damon solo observaba atónito.

-Grave error niña británica- Katherine se incorporaba pero la castaña volvía a realizar otro movimiento de varita.

-Levicorpus- El rayo apuntaba a los pies de la morena haciendo que se colocara boca abajo flotando en el aire. Katherine se quedaba sorprendida con la figura todavía bestial en su rostro tratando de safarse de aquel embrujo pero todo era inútil. Damon en ese momento supo que no habia peligro alguno sentándose en el sofá y observar a tan diestra bruja manejar los conjuros.

-Que… eres…- Preguntaba Katherine.

-Soy… Hermione Granger, la niña británica a la que acabas de hacer enfadar.. – Su varita esta vez apuntaba a la muñeca donde tenía una pulsera con algunos eslabones azul cielo; el mismo que le habia creado Emily hacía muchos años.

-Accio pulsera- La pieza de joyería se retiraba de la mano de la morena vampira hasta la de la castaña.

-Dame eso maldita Bruja!-

-Creo que la bruja es otra, dime, ¿Te gusta el sol?, bueno, tienes un perfecto bronceado querida pero nunca esta de mas una retocada. _ colocaba la varita en ristre de nueva cuenta mientras que Damon se levantaba del asiento solo un poco, temía que algo parecido a lo de los hibridos aconteciera en ese lugar. Katherine observaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos la osadía de la castaña aún dudando sobre sus capacidades.

-Lumus solem- Un rayo expandido de color amarillo salía de la punta de la varita dejando expectante al pelinegro quien con la boca abierta solo daba un respiro para darse cuenta de que aquella chica era poderosa. No sabía cómo pero tendría que tener cuidado si no deseaba correr con la misma suerte que la morena.

La vampiresa se retorcía de dolor al sentir los rayos de sol pegando en su rostro, sus brazos comenzaban a arder mostrando algunas pústulas que se abrían un poco mas con esa exposición peligrosa. Estaba siendo rostizada con tan solo la magia de la varita mientras que Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa, pues antes había luchado contra vampiros y la técnica era parecida, nunca cambiaba.

-Luz de sol… en esa… cosa- Damon se mostraba cada vez mas sorprendido, incluso sentía algo de ardor en su piel a pesar de que no estuviera siendo atacado, pues pudo experimentar el sufrimiento que ahora estaba pagando Katherine por llamarla "hermita".

-Para ya!...- Suplicaba la morena vampira pero la castaña se acercaba solo un poco hasta que lograba debilitarla lo suficiente para evitar usar la fuerza. En ese momento detuvo el ataque y se acuclilló a su altura, pues la otra mujer estaba en el piso con quemaduras bastante graves que poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Llegó tu fin… Lignium Impala- La chica apuntaba a un trozo de madera que habia quedado de una silla y lo tranformó en una estaca puntiaguda para después con la otra mano tomarla del cuello y mirarla con suficiencia.

-Es tu fin perra vampira- Damon abría los ojos cada vez mas observando la desición terminante que Hermione tenía de matar a Katherine, no sabía si detenerla ya que después de todo sentía algo, solo algo de aprecio por la morena, ya que gracias a ella se habia hecho mas fuerte, incluso inmune a sus encantos. Se acercaba a la castaña tocando su hombro con suavidad.

-No lo hagas Hermione… deja que yo me encargo.

-Apartate Damon, esta basura puede atacar a alguien mas y no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarla con vida, sabes que … mi trabajo es erradicarlos.- Mencionaba la chica con algo de reproche, pues no podía creer que Damon intentara protegerá , quizá era cierto que tenían una relacion pero por algun motivo eso.. ¿Le molestaba?, no, eso no podía pasar debido a que ella tenía prometido, un hombre platinado de ojos grises que ansiaba su regreso.

-Yo me encargo de que nada pase Hermione…

Katherine le sorprendia que aquel pelinegro abogara por ella, pues tenía en calro que la odiaba aunque quizá solo fuese un sentimiento para disfrazar su verdadero amor, asi que solo sonrió para jugar sus cartas adecuadamente. –No vine a verte Damon, ya se que… Stefan esta en Londres.

-Londres?- Preguntaba Hermione.

-Si, el se fue con Elena a buscar a Bonnie, todo indica que se la llevaron para allá-

-Hibridos?

-No, parece que fue un vampiro como yo, pero no sabemos quien- Se apresuraba a decir el.

-Trabaja para Silas- Katherine respondía con dificultad aún recuperándose de las quemaduras graves que la castaña le habia provocado. Damon se mostró interesado al escuchar ese nombre así que ayudó a la morena a levantarse para llevarla al sofá y sostenerla de los brazos para que no intentara nada estupido como escapar sin darles una respuesta.

-Silas sigue con vida?, ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de el Katherine?, mira que si mientes yo mismo te enterraré esta estaca- Tomaba el madero que habia hecho aparecer la castaña para colocarlo a la altura de su corazón. Hermione tan solo miraba la escena desconociendo aquel nombre.

-Lo vi en el bosque por ultima vez, cuando lo despertaron se largó a Europa, incluso Klaus fue tras su búsqueda dejando a su hermanita Rebekah- La morena daba un suspiro todavía recuperando fuerzas para después continuar con el relato. –Solo vine a decirte que no es buena idea dejar a Stefan andando por ahí a su merced, además vi a Kol, estaba con él cerca de Manchester.

-Manchester?- La castaña recordaba que su misión mas reciente habia sido capturar vampiros en ese bosque. -¿Quién es ese tal Silas?, ¿Un vampiro?-

-No- Se paresuraba Damon. –Es un… Inmortal, un Celta inmortal para ser exactos.

La castaña ahora tenía un nombre que al parecer estaba asociado con la presencia de hibridos en Europa, solo tendría que buscar algo relacionado a el como los mitos y leyendas urbanas que sabía a la perfeccion no distaban demasiado de lo acontecido realmente. Caminaba de un lado a otro mirando de reojo al vampiro pelinegro y a la morena que sabían un poco más sobre la existencia de otros seres de la misma especie.

-Entonces si Silas trabaja lado a lado con Kol, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- Se preguntaba el pelinegro.

-No lo se Damon, tan solo vine a advertirte que Stefan está en peligro, ya que Klaus no está muerto.

-No esta muerto por que yo lo dejé fuera de combate, aunque… No por mucho tiempo.

-Por qué?- Preguntaba Katherine. –Tu sabes que siempre encuentra la manera de volver… es Klaus, estamos hablando de un vampiro hibrido original no de un Tyler Lovegood cualquiera.

-Lo dejé paralizado en Manchester, pero… se lo llevaron sus camaradas supongo que a despertarlo – En ese momento la castaña lo miraba asombrada, pues recordaba que en esa noche había alguien yaciendo en el bosque totalmente herido, con estacas clavadas en la mayoría de su cuerpo menos en el corazón, asi que se acercó a el para hacerle la pregunta.

-Tu, ¿Estuviste en Manchester Damon?.- El pelinegro la miraba de reojo sonriendo solo un poco.

-Si… y tu… me salvaste.

La castaña abría un poco mas sus orbes cayendo a la cuenta de que ese vampiro era el que había dejado vivo en el terreno boscoso. Hizo memoria y recapituló sus acciones en aquel lugar recordando que ese mismo chipasangre era inmune a los rayos del sol, pues intentaba dejarlo fuera de guardia y debilitarlo.—Tu , eres… ese vampiro.

El pelinegro soltaba por fin a Katherine quien se sobaba las manos para poder recuperarse mejor de las quemaduras que la castaña le había provocado. Caminaba lentamente a la castaña observando de nuevo sus ojos color caramelo; eran los mismos que alcanzó a contemplar en esa noche en la que estaba a punto de morir.

-Tu me dejaste ir, Hermione…

La castaña no sabía que contestar en ese momento, pensaba que el mundo era bastante pequeño al toparse precisamente con aquel vampiro al que habia salvado. Suspiró hondo y desviaba la mirada, pues caía a la cuenta que el la reconoció desde el primer instante de habela visto pero ella tardo mucho. Se sintió un poco mal al respecto y solo le dedicó una sonrisa gentil. Katherine los miraba a ambos arqueando un poco la ceja, pues pudo sentir que entre esos dos había algo, y no era minimamente parecido a lo que tenía con Elena Gilbert.

-No te enamores de el Hermit… Hermione, creeme, cuando se cansa de ellas las bota y se larga, pero con Elena es diferente , ¿Cierto Damon?- Ella comentaba venenosamente y el vampiro pelinegro la tomaba del cuello con furia.

-Callate maldita zorra o yo mismo te entierro la estaca.

-Damon!- Escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-¡Acaso no querías matarla!?

-No!, bueno, si pero… ella nos será útil- La chica mencionaba con suavidad en la ultima frase.

-Tu lo dijiste Hermione, esta cosa puede asesinar a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que desea- La furia del pelinegro era demasiada, pues aquel comentario lo había hecho enfadar demasiado al sacar el tema de Elena a flote.

-Dale una oportunidad- Respondia la castaña.

-¿Por qué habría de dársela?.

-Por que yo… te la di a ti Damon, porfavor.- La castaña se acercaba a él tocándolo del brazo, y en ese instante el vampiro respiraba profundamente, aquella mano tan calida le pedía que se calmara y el cual bestia furiosa comenzaba a amansarse lentamente hasta que lanzaba la estaca al otro extremo. Pues era cierto, Hermione le habia dado una nueva oportunidad, y el debía por código de honor hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien.- Se apartaba un poco.

-Creo que alguien se esta enamorando- La morena vampira se burlaba de Damon y volvía a reir sonoramente mientras Hermione le apuntaba con la varita.

-Inmovilus- Kathreine se quedaba estatica con tan solo los globos oculares mirando de un lado a otro intentando moverse, pero esa magia le habia quitado ese sentido. –Creo que callada te ves mejor Katherine.- La castaña hacía una línea con la varita comenzando desde las extremidades de la morena hasta el interior de la casa; una luz de color rosado se hacía presente brillando con algo de intensidad mientras que el pelinegro vampiro miraba de reojo tal acción. Definitivamente esa extraña bruja era asombrosa y sobre todo astuta, desvió la mirada para no toparse con sus ojos miel que le encantaban, pues aquel ultmo comentario de Katherine le habia hecho dudar un poco.

Hermione caminaba hasta a el guardando su varita en el costado de la pierna para dirigirse a la cocina, pues ese mismo dia tendría cosas que hacer como la entrevista con Matt Donovan, hermano de Vicky; esa chica que fue asesinada y convertida a vampiro. Tenía que capturar por lo menos a uno de los hibridos para saber quien los habia enviado y tenía que mandar una lechuza al ministerio para hacer su reporte respectivo, eso aunado con los avances que sus amigos Harry y Ron habían hecho en Nuevo Orleans.

-Por que no me dejaste matarla..- El se apresuraba a preguntar y antes de que la castaña se dirigiera a su habitación se giraba un poco.

-Ella sabe mas sobre ese Silas y como encontrarlo, tu no sabes lo que un inmortal es capáz de hacer- Suspiraba recordando algo importante. –Hace mucho tiempo, mis amigos y yo tuvimos que enfrentar a uno que dividió su alma en siete partes logrando con esto prolongar su vida por dos generaciones, asi que si hay un ser completamente indestructible es mi deber detenerlo.- Ella hacía referencia a la batalla que enfrentó lado a lado de sus amigos Harry y Ron para enfrentar a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso causante de la tiranía en Londres Magico.

-Que fue entonces… lo que hiciste con ella, ¿Crees que esa cosa que hiciste con la varita la va a detener?

-No se trata de detenerla, se trata de "retenerla", cualquier información que pueda darnos es relevante.- Suspiraba un poco para después mirarlo.-No te preocupes… tu novia o lo que sea está bien, no la dejé inmóvil, podrá permanecer en la casa pero no salir de ella.

-No es mi novia.

-Eso… no es de mi incumbencia Damon… estoy aquí solo por trabajo no para que me aclares tu vida personal, nos vemos en la reunión de fundadores.

La chica se alejaba tan rápido como podía, pues no comprendía la razón por la que se habia inquietado; decidió adjudicarlo a la presión de no saber acerca de ese inmortal que se había convertido en su nuevo punto de referencia y aferrarse a esa idea para evitar pensar en algo que no quería que pasara. No quería reconocer que Damon Salvatore comenzaba a atraerle de una manera peligrosa.


	16. Morir y nacer en ti

**Morir y nacer en ti**

Caroline no tenia nunguna idea de donde comenzar a buscar a Bonnie, pero al parecer Klaus con su agudo sentido del olfato licántropo estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudar a la rubia con tal de contribuir en algo. Ella por su lado estaba confundida y a la vez contrariada al hacer la comparación del hibrido con el hombre que tenía enfrente no deseando que recuperase la memoria por el momento.

Habían acudido al lugar donde la morena pisó recientemente gracias al rastro que dejaron las cadenas con su aroma y escencia. Caroline debía reconocer que el vampiro hibrido era bastante bueno siguiendo la pista, pero a la vez pensaba que su mentor Stefan estaría en desacuerdo que hicieran equipo. Después de recibir la llamada del menor de los Salvatore decidieron tomar por su cuenta la pista y seguir hasta que el aroma de Bonnie terminara.

Ese lugar era otro callejón aún más estrecho que el anterior dándose cuenta que no había alguna salida o probable camino que condujera al paradero de la morena bruja, tan solo una pared de ladrillo viejo bastante metido que era fácilmente ignorado por todos los transeúntes que cruzaban por esa brecha. Klaus la palpaba sintiendo la humedad del hormigón aspirando más el aroma y cerrando sus ojos para tener una mejor percepción, pero se daba cuenta que del otro lado había solo un edificio común y corriente que conectaba aquella manzana.

Decepcionados por el éxito no obtenido regresaban al cuarto de hotel para disponerse a descansar, no les quedaba otra mas que esperar algun otro indicio de Bonnie o alguna llamada de Stefan con otro avance mucho mejor. Caroline sabía que cada segundo contaba y mientras ella estuviese dormida su amiga podría morir a manos de los captores sin piedad alguna; su rostro de preocupación era notado claramente por Klaus quien al llegar a la habitación y verla sentada en la cama con el rostro fruncido se acercaba lentamente para acuclillarse.

-Todo estará bien, encontraremos pronto a Bonnie y podrán estar juntas Caroline, solo que no se que pasó- Indicaba el rubio rizado dándole una caricia en la mejilla haciendo sentir un poco de confort a la rubia.

-No creo que haya desaparecido de la nada, ¿Alguien puede hacer eso?-La vampira rubia se preguntaba volteando para todos lados con el rostro afligido y precupado mas de la cuenta mientras que el rubio hibrido se sentaba a su lado para abrazarla con ternura. Ese acto de afecto hacía que la chica se cohibiera un poco; pues esos brazos firmes y fuertes le daban un confort impresionante, es le preocupaba.

-No, además no recuerdo nada, pero supongo que nadie puede hacerlo a menos que se trate de magia.

-Como Harry Haoudinni por ejemplo?- Ella reia un poco para animarse aun en el regazo del rubio. –Vi una vez cuando era niña el show de David Copperfield y hacía una especie de desaparición, pero no creo que se trate de lo mismo, sería loco pensar que pueda existir gente capaz de realizar algo semejante. ¿No crees?-

-Quien es ese tipo?

-No me hagas caso, veo que solo recuerdas desde el bosque nada más.- Ella concluía tratando de cerrar sus ojos para después acurrucarse en el pecho calido del hibrido. Podía sentir aquel cuerpo parecido al de su novio Tyler; caliente, con el corazón palpitando y sus brazos rodeándola completamente, pero el no era el lobo… sino aquel que lo había desterrado, por su culpa el estaba huyendo todavía.

-Klaus.

-Dime Caroline- El decía totalmente exhausto por la búsqueda con un suspiro largo.

-Cuando recuerdes quien eres… ¿Me matarás?.- En ese momento el rubio rizado abría los ojos para observar la cabellera dorada de la chica, pues su voz tan dulce le enternecía sobremanera, como si fuera incluso música para sus oídos.

-Jamás te haría daño Caroline- Se incorporaba un poco tomando el mentón de la rubia vampira para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos de color marrón claro que le habían fascinado. –Prefiero no recordar nada, tu me odiabas según me dijiste y no podría vivir con eso.

Ella sintió que su corazón latía a pesar de no estar vivo ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía atracción por aquel vampiro original pero descartaba cualquier posibilidad debido a la lealtad que le debía a su novio Tyler. Suspiró entrecortadamente recordando también aquel primer dibujo hecho en carboncillo que le hizo en la fiesta de los Mickealson, cuando la madre de todos ellos organizó una fiesta para poder vincularlos y murieran al mismo tiempo a causa de la estaca de roble blanco.

-No te odiaría Klaus, es solo que el… antiguo TU… tomaba lo que deseaba y quería que todos lo apreciaran a la fuerza.

-Tu me … apreciabas a la fuerza Caroline?- En ese momento ella lo miraba con intensidad, pues esa era una pregunta complicada dados los antecedentes. Tan solo acarició su mejilla con suavidad deteniéndose en esos labios sensuales y carnosos que daban ganas de morder.

-Nunca me forzaste Klaus… yo…

-Tu.. qué..

-Me gustas, me gustabas desde antes, pero no podía estar contigo estando con otro. – Ella se sinceraba mientras que el vampiro la volvía a mirar.

-Estabas con alguien más.

-Si, su nombre es Tyler Lovegood.

Anteriormente la rubia le habia comentado lo relacionado al chico y la verdadera razón por la que dejó Mystic Falls. En cambio el vampiro híbrido original tan solo arqueaba una ceja no creyéndose capaz de tal atrocidad cometida, incluso pensaba que su existencia era innecesaria considerándose así mismo una aberración de la naturaleza; cosa que el antiguo Klaus valoraba como un "don".

-Y, lo amas?- El preguntaba con aquellos ojos llenos de desesperanza, pero la rubia sin apartar su mirada de el se acercaba lentamente poniendo especial atención en su boca carnosa y rosada.

-No.. ya no lo se Klaus- El se acercaba un poco mas a ella fijando sus orbes en ella con lentitud.

-Si te doy un beso… ¿Te molestarías conmigo Caroline?- Esa pregunta hizo que el cuerpo de la chica respondiera a la brevedad experimentando hervir la sangre que corría por sus venas a pesar de su calidad de vampiro. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras miraba los labios de Klaus esperando a besarlos.

-No…

Sin dudarlo un momento, el vampiro original tomaba su boca hundiendo su lengua a lo más profundo de su garganta para voltearla del otro extremo de la cama, la rubia en cambio se dejaba llevar por el arrebato de pasión que estaba sucediendo entre ambos recordando lo que hace mucho tiempo le dijo. "sexo hibrido", pensaba para si misma sonriendo contra sus labios mientras lo besaba.

El tomaba sus caderas con fuerza mientras ella recorría su espalda arañándola en un movimiento descendente sintiendo la línea de su columna que se tensaba con el contacto de su cuerpo. Ambos se agitaban comiéndose la boca, el metón, las mejillas, mordían sus orejas de forma frenética y Caroline pudo sentir ese miembro rígido en medio de las piernas del hibrido que llegaba asustarla, incluso reconocía que era mas poderoso que el de su ahora… exnovio Tyler.

-Klaus…

-Que ocurre Caroline..—El decía en susurro aún mordiendo su hombro mientras ella seguía disfrutando con los ojos cerrados el beso, pero recordó de pronto que podía morderla y causarle una enfermedad que en los vampiros significaba la muerte. Una herida ocasionada por la dentadura de un licántropo causaba ese efecto.

-Si … me muerdes… puedo morir.. recuerdas…

-Si.. pero también puedo curarte princesa, recuerdas?- En ese instante la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, pues era cierto.. estaba siendo tocada y explorada por nada más y nada menos que la fuente de la cura contra ese malestar vampírico. Así que ella por su cuenta mordía el hombro del rubio hincando el diente a profundidad.

-Ohhhh… caroline…- El chico sintió el éxtasis pleno al tener los colmillos de la rubia en su hombro, pues ella estaba succionando algo de "medicina" en caso de ser mordida.

-Klaus… oh Klaus..

-Si.. di mi nombre preciosa, ahora, soy tu hombre… tu vampiro, tu lobo.. tu híbrido.

Los sentidos de la vampira rubia se acrecentaban aún más con aquellas palabras tomando al choco de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para quitar de un tirón el pantalón de mezclilla acariciando su entrepierna de forma bestial y salvaje. Aquel joven echaba un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir su mano entrando en su zona erógena despertando en el su sentido licántropo; sus ojos se tornaban amarillos y la venosidad en su contorno comenzaba a hacerse presente mostrando en pleno apogeo a la bestia híbrida.

Caroline sentía que su pantalón era desgarrado por el ímpetu de su compañero sexual dejándola expuesta con tan solo las bragas de color azul violeta que llevaba aquel dia. Klaus acariciaba sus muslos blanquecinos recorriendo con sus manos hasta la parte alta de la cintura para tocar ese par de pechos menuditos liberándolos así mismo de la blusa y acariciar su lencería que hacía juego con la pantaleta.

La volteaba del lado contrario con tanta fuerza que la cama se movió solo un poco revolviendo las sabanas de algodón que las cubría. Ella le quitaba la camisa de forma desgarradora para acariciar y morder a su antojo ese pecho bien formado dirigiéndose a los diminutos pezones del chico rubio rizado. El soltaba un gemido provocando que sus colmillos se retrajeran lo suficiente para mostrar al verdadero Klaus en todo su esplendor.

El juego de caricias de ambos individuos era lo equivalente a un par de masas tectónicas chocando entre sí para ocasionar un terremoto que podría derribar a una ciudad entera. Sus cuerpos se mezclaban, el sudor del hibrido se impregnaba en la piel blanca de la rubio mientras ella bajaba el bóxer de color verde sintiendo la vellosidad en el vientre de Klaus y tocar ese miembro rígido que ansiaba por calmar su furia.

Klaus la tomaba de la cintura para llevarla a la comoda del tocador y abrir sus piernas de forma rápida y contundente mientras ella las enroscaba en su cintura tocando con las plantas y el talón de sus pies aquellos glúteos firmes del hibrido ahora convertido en macho alfa. Ella cual hembra deseosa se entregaba al arrebato de pasión sintiendo que la virilidad del vampiro original entraba de un tajo para después gritar como nunca y sentir que su parte interna se partiera en dos.

-Klaus..- Caroline se aferraba a su espalda recorriendo con la lengua su cuello, el lóbulo derecho y morder cariñosamente su mentón. –Muerdeme… Klaus, quiero… morir y renacer en ti.—Ella le exigía sintiendo su sangre hervir de deseo por que lo hiciera. El tan solo la miraba con aquellos orbes amarillos luminosos sonriéndole como nunca.

-Hazlo tu también… Caroline… -

En ese instante ella enterraba sus colmillos en su hombro para succionar con fuerza el liquido escarlata de su amante mientras el hacía lo mismo reprimiendo un grito de dolor y placer que seguramente era desgarrador para ambos. Pues en ese momento el la infectaba con el veneno del hombre lobo mientras ella se curaba bebiendo su sangre; esa combinación. Cada uno se desconectaba del otro aún con la sangre corriendo por su boca, misma que fusionaban en un beso hiriéndose deliberadamente con sus propios colmillos.

Después de casi tres horas de desenfrenada pasión y entrega cayeron completamente exhaustos en la cama desnudos, húmedos, sucios con su propio liquido escarlata pero abrazados y dependientes de aquel acto que acababa de pasar. Caroline se sentía plena, satisfecha como nunca, pues sintió que un verdadero hombre la había hecho sentir mujer, deseada, querida, amada. Le daba miedo, pero esa sensación no era más que el instinto, aquel que le llamaba a tomar lo que deseaba como parte del vampirismo.

Klaus la abrazaba, sonreía para si mismo aferrándose a la rubia que lo había acogido, la princesa chupasangre que lo estaba cuidando, y esa sensación no se comparaba con ninguna otra. Cerraron sus ojos por un momento mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón recostada en su pecho respirando un poco agitada. Mientras tanto el la acurrucaba un poco mas acariciando su cabellera rubia con lentitud, pues no había prisa de parar ese momento mágico.

-En que piensas Caroline.

-En que Stefan y Elena me matarían si supieran que tuve esto con tigo- Soltaba una ligera risita.

-Creo que me quieren muerto verdad?

-Creeme que así es Klaus pero…- Ella le daba un beso en los labios. –No te harán daño si no se los permito, confía en mi- Le brindaba una sonrisa para después besarse de una manera tierna y sin prisa.

En ese instante algo llegaba a la ventana, una lechuza blanca llegaba ululando con un sobrecito de carta en el pico. Caroline la observó pensando que se trataba de un vampiro que podía convertirse en humano en cualquier momento; asi que se dirigió a ella para mirarla detenidamente, solo esperaba que esa suposición no fuera mas que producto de su paranoia. Klaus entre tanto se sentaba en el borde de la cama también contemplado al ave blanca que llegaba a ellos.

-Que es esto.

-Una lechuza obviamente- Aclaraba ella conduciéndose despacio y observando que el ave no se movía de su lugar, esperaba que alguno de los dos tomara el sobre para poder retirarse.

-Que es lo que tiene ahí?.

-Un mensaje, eso creo yo.- La rubia tomaba la cartita de su pico suspirando aliviada que ésta no se convirtiera en un vampiro que podía atacarlos. El vampiro original arqueaba la ceja un poco prestando atención a cualquier posible movimiento amenazante que pudiese existir al momento de abrirla.

-Tiene algo escrito.

-Escrito?

-Si- Ella comenzaba a alarmarse un poco.- ¿Será de los captores que tienen a Bonnie?.

-Dejame ver la carta princesa- Le indicaba el hibrido levantándose para tomar el papel que la rubia tenia en las manos. Lo olfateó un poco para después volverla a mirar.

-No huele a ella, pero este aroma es parecido a uno que también estaba en la bodega donde la tenían capturada.

-Otro olor?, ¿Puedes reconocer el rastro de otras personas aunque solo busques a una?

-Si, incluso distinguí diez diferentes, y uno de esos es parecido al que escribió esta nota.- La desdoblaba un poco para darse cuenta de la caligrafía bien estructurada del remitente; arqueando una ceja se la volvía a dar a Caroline quien comenzaba a leerla en voz alta. Klaus tan solo la abrazaba para que volviera a la cama notando que el ave que la habia llevado ya no estaba.

-Que rara manera de enviar mensajes, ¿Qué no conocen los celulares o la conexión a internet?- Ella decía en forma sarcástica para después desdoblar el papel con mucho cuidado.

_"_

_Queridos extraños:_

_Noté que desean entrar a nuestro mundo pero desafortunadamente las puertas solo se abren a personas que tienen magia. Por raro que esto les parezca deseo ayudarlos, nuestro ministerio notificó al profeta que hoy por la tarde alguien ha irrumpido en el departamento de misterios y se han llevado una profecía._

_Se que desconocen todo lo que les he dicho pero noté que buscan a una persona que seguramente estuvo con ellos esa tarde que entraron por el callejón Diagon. Entre ellos estaba un mago peligroso que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en el anonimato, también estuvieron ocho brujos Celtas que por lo que pude notar derivan de las dinastías de Salem._

_Se que tengo prohibido ayudarles a encontrar a esa persona pero como nuestro mundo se ve amenazado por magos tenebrosos es mi deber pedir cooperación para trabajar en equipo._

_Si desean una entrevista conmigo estaré mañana en el café "MoonLigth" que es contra esquina del callejón que da acceso a nuestro mundo._

_Atte:_

_L.L."_

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro frunciendo el ceño, pues cada una de esas palabras estaba fuera de contexto con terminologías que desconocían totalmente. Caroline dio un suspiro aún con la carta en las manos sentándose en la cama mientras el vampiro original la abrazaba despacio para poder sonreírle, también a el le parecía extraño aquel mensaje enviado por una lechuza.

-Esto parece cosa de locos, ¿Su mundo?, ¿A que se refieren con eso?, ¿Hay mas mundos en este planeta?- Ella se hacía preguntas retóricas pero en ese momento el hibrido se apresuraba a responderle.

-Si hay vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, creo que incluso la existencia de ese mundo del que habla la carta puede ser posible Caroline- En ese momento la rubia estaba a punto de rebatirle el argumento, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando lo más ilógico sería no creer que incluso pudiera existir "pie grande".

-Mañana iremos a ver a "L.L.", y espero que como dijo, nos abra la puerta a ese … mundo y ay no se, esto me suena a una novela de calabozos y dragones- Sin dar crédito a las palabras volvía a acurrucarse en el pecho del vampiro original mientars que este cerraba los ojos pensando en que mañana la acompañaría a la entrevista con el remitente.


	17. Desenmascarando a Damon

**Desenmascarando a Damon.**

La vida en el pueblo de Mystic Falls se caracterizaba siempre por tener a flote las festividades y celebraciones locales organizadas debidamente; los alumnos o al menos gran parte de ellos servían como parte del equipo planeador siempre con la ayuda de los miembros activos fundadores como Carol Lovegood, quien siempre acomodaba las fechas adecuadamente para que ninguna de ellas pasara por alto.

Se acercaba el once de agosto, fecha en la que los primeros colonos llegaron a asentarse al pueblo y por lo tanto el motivo sería un viaje en el tiempo por esa época. Carline se encargaba de organizar la mayoría de las cosas como los vestuarios, los adornos, la música pero no se encontraba en ese momento para poner todo en orden. En su lugar se habia quedado Amy, una chica de cuarto curso que seguía los pasos de la rubia al ser la nueva encargada de las festividades.

Se habían publicado flayers, pancartas y anuncios en todos los establecimientos del lugar para que todos pudieran asistir. Hermione observaba toda la publicidad esparcida en los postes negando un poco con la cabeza, pues concluía que para ella no habia tiempo de celebrar ninguna cosa; había un inmortal que debía investigar y a pesar de no fiarse de Katherine Pierce debía admitir que la necesitaba. Intuía que esa vampiresa sabía mas de la cuenta.

Por otro lado esa misma noche había tenido un sueño erótico con Damon Salvatore; aquel individuo cínico y ególatra que la molestaba un poco con sus bromas de mal gusto y su intento de parecer un galan de película. Suspiraba tratando de no recordar ese pasaje ya que muy en contra de su voluntad admitía que le hacía vibrar la sola idea. Decidió esuchar la radio para distraerse y tratar de cantar algunas canciones, pero la música norteamericana era un tanto diferente a la que escuchaba en su país natal, asi que se limitó a tararear las que transmitían.

Tenia en sus manos la carta que había recibido de Harry para después abrirla una vez llegando a la comisaría; bajaba de su automóvil aparcándolo debidamente en el espacio asignado y se dirigía a toda prisa acomodando su cabello de lado y la gabardina que llevaba esa misma mañana. Pudo entonces distinguir a dos persona, dos muchachos para ser exactos que ya conocía, uno era un poco mas alto que ella con el cabello color chocolate y ojos almedrados; el otro era rubio con orbes azules y cuerpo de atleta. Eran Jeremy Gilbert y Matt Donovan que se encontraban conversando algo nerviosos dentro de la oficina de Hermione.

-Tenemos que decírselo Matt, ella esta en peligro con ese hijo de puta.- Mencionaba el hermano de Elena mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Yo pude haber impedido que se fuera con el esa noche.

-No se fue con el, a mi me dijo que se fue sola y que tuvo un accidente.

-Hibridos, si lo se, pero Klaus no se ha visto en Mystic Falls, ¿Crees que el este oculto en el bosque?- Preguntaba el rubio colocando sus brazos encima del escritorio.

-No lo creo, tu sabes que de ser asi se daría a notar.

En ese momento la castaña cruzaba la puerta sonriéndoles a ambos haciendo que ellos se pusieran de pie al mismo tiempo como si fueran un par de soldados esperando ordenes de su oficial al mando. Matt sonreía como idiota ante la chica mientras que Jerermy se mostraba comedido tomando sus cosas para colocarlas en uno de los anaqueles; incluso le ayudaba a quitarse la gabardina para ponerla en el perchero.

-Buenos días Helen, ¿Dormiste bien?, ¿Necesitas que te traiga un café?, ¿Ya desayunaste?- El joven Gilbert no escatimaba en mostrarse atento para quedar de mil maravillas con ella mientras que el rubio se adelantaba un poco.

-Me tomé la libertad de traerte algo del Grill, lo prepare yo… mismo, espero que te guste Helen- Matt sacaba una bolsa de papel llena con un sándwich especial y patatas fritas con un vaso de jugo de zanahoria con naranja. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida pues esa era su bebida favorita matutina, en cambio Jeremy miraba con algo de recelo a su amigo rubio, pues eso parecía una competencia para lograr la atención de la castaña.

-Matt que dulce eres, ¿Cómo sabias que este jugo me encanta?, en Londres lo acostumbraba todo el tiempo.

-Yo… vi cuando compraste lo compraste un par de veces, creeme que no se me olvidan las cosas.- Respondía Donovan.

-Pero no le gusta el Sandwich especial Matty, ella prefiere el de pollo con champiñones y acabo de ordenarte uno – El miraba a su amigo con reto mientras que la castaña se colocaba en medio de los dos muchachos; debía recnocer que a toda chica le gustaba que dos caballeros pelearan por su atención pero no deseaba desatar una tercera guerra mundial por un emparedado de la discordia.

-Chicos, porfavor no quiero que peleen- Hacía una pausa. –Ambos son demasiado lindos asi que mejor desayunemos juntos les parece?- Los chicos en ese momento respiraron un poco para calmarse y se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Hermione negaba lentamente con la cabeza recordándole un poco a sus amigos Harry y Ron cuando peleaban, a diferencia claro que el Quidditch era su tema favorito para discutir y no una chica. La castaña se acomodaba en otro de los sillones mirándolos a ambos para después preguntar algo al joven rubio que no dejaba de verla.

-Matt… Quieres contarme, si tu estas deacuerdo claro, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad con tu hermana?, ¿saben como sucedió lo de su transformación y quien la convirtió?-

Ellos se miraban al mismo tiempo y poco después Jeremy asentía de aprobación con la cabeza; pues ella estaba ahí para poder esclarecer el misterio de los vampiros en la región y a pesar de que este tema estaba medio controlado por el consejo fundador definitivamente hacía falta tomar acciones para que ningun habitante sufriera otro daño o perdiera a un ser querido por no revelarse.

-Helena… sambemos quien la convirtió, y creo que es necesario que lo sepas, tienes que alejarte de la casa de huéspedes ahora que puedes.- Indicaba Jeremy mirando a la castaña en modo de advertencia.

-Si estas deacuerdo puedes quedarte en mi casa, yo… bueno, estoy solo y no permitiré que nada te suceda- Se apresuraba Matt mientras que la ojimiel los miraba con inquisitez a ambos, eso apuntaba a uno de los hermanos Salvatore si no es que a los dos.

-Quien convirtió a Vicky Donovan- Preguntaba de forma seria

-Damon- Ellos decían al unísono mientras ella se levantaba algo nerviosa, no sabia que tipo de sentimiento era el que tenía pero d lo que estaba segura era que aquel vampiro era todo menos digno de confianza. Comenzaba a dudar si era correcto haberlo dejado vivir en Manchester, pues era cierto que era compasiva hasta cierto punto, pero si fue capaz de hacer una atrocidad como convertir a una chica inocente en vampiro podría incluso ser mas letal y sanguinario que el mismo Voldemort.

-Damon… te quito a tu hermana Matt… ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Ella golpeaba la madera del escritorio con tal fuerza que hizo sobresaltar a ambos chicos.

-Helen.. por eso te sugerimos que dejes la casa de huéspedes, tu no lo conoces, es capaz de hacer todo con tal de obtener lo que quiere,aunque…- Indicaba Jeremy.

-Aunque que… Porfavor Jeremy eso no tiene justficación.

-Lo se pero..- Dudaba en comentarle algo importante. –El ha salvado a Elena en muchas ocasiones, incluso bueno..- Observaba a Matt dudando de lo que debía decir pero era necesario para que conociera a la perfección los hechos. –Vicky deseaba muerta a mi hermana, y Damon ayudo a impedirlo.

En ese instante la chica volvía a sentarse, pues los dos muchachos les comentaban todas las cosas que el vampiro pelinegro habia hecho por ellos. Desde la ocasión en la que precisamente Katherine llegó al pueblo hasta la búsqueda incansable de Stefan su hermano; escuchaba claramente que Damon Salvatore se había expuesto a muchos peligros debido a que estaba enamorado de Elena, aunque tuviese una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

Hermione no sabia que pensar al recibir aquellas declaraciones sobre el extraño vampiro que había salvado; constantemente volteaba de un lado al otro preguntándose cómo era posible que la maldad y la compasión estuvieran depositadas en una sola persona, aunque ésta no estuviera viva por supuesto. Matt le contaba lo relacionado con su hermana, incluso la ocasión en la que se habia besuqueado con su madre haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como nunca.

-Asi que ese es Damon… - Suspiraba para después levantarse. –Chicos en verdad les agradezco que se preocupen por mi seguridad pero debo quedarme un poco mas en esa casa, siento que… puedo descubrir quien es en realidad ese tipo.

-No es seguro Helen, aléjate de él, todo lo que toca se destruye.- Indicaba Jeremy a la brevedad y el rubio asentía aprobando aquella moción.

-Estaré bien chicos, creo que si hubiera querido matarme o siquiera atacarme lo habría intentado en el bosque- Respiraba hondamente, pues en definitiva necesitaba salir de ahí para poder ascimilar las cosas y sobre todo pensar lo que tendría que hacer respecto a ese tal Silas.

-Estaré bien..-  
Todo transcurría a la perfección mientras desayunaban en la oficina de Hermione. Matt tenía que trabajar en unas horas por lo que fue el primero en despedirse, Jeremy por el contrario se quedaría a asistir a la castaña ordenando los archivos deacuerdo a la cronología para asociarlas con los ataques vampiricos o incluso aquellos que resultaban inexplicables.

Ella tenía dificultad para concentrarse pues en todo ese momento pensaba en el extraño sueño que había tenido con el pelingero. Cerraba un poco sus ojos y le parecía estar observándolo reir como nunca al observarla tan expuesta; tenía que detener aquello que estaba comenzando, esa atracción peligrosa o mejor dicho ese …. Instinto.

El dia trancurrió normal, tenía junta con el consejo de fundadores despés del trabajo y la Sheriff Forbes la acompañaba a la mansión Lovegood para tratar los temas de siempre. Pues todo era tal y como lo describía Alaric Saltzman la ultima vez que conversaron; platicas sobre el mismo tema sin llegar a nada concreto y aunque ella deseara ayudar al pueblo no había indicio o algun hibrido capturado para hacerlo hablar y que revelara el nombre de la persona que los había enviado.

Afortunadamente no hubo ataques por lo que la situación en el pueblo se consideraba bajo control, aunque habían extremado precauciones al incluír municiones con matalobos y plata para debilitarlos en caso de ser encontrados. Hermione no vió la presencia de Damon en la reunión dando un respiro de alivio al no tener que volver a pensar en aquel sueño extraño que había tenido en la noche, asi que pudo hablar con libertad y tanquilidad concentrándose debidamente en los temas de los fundadores.

Cuando terminó la asamblea Carol Lovegood agradeció sobremanera las ideas que la castaña tenía como medidas de prevención invitándola cordialmente a la fiesta que se daría con motivo de la "llegada de los primeros colonos al pueblo", ella sonriendo con cortesía le mencionaba que se daría una vuelta salvo que no tenía algun vestido presentable para la ocasión; asi que la señora acaudalada le recomendaba una tienda de ropa que quedaba a unas calles del Grill para que pudiera elegir el adecuado.

-Sera una forma de darte la bienvenida también Helen, y sirve… que te distraes un poco después de lo que te pasó- La mujer de mediana edad la acompañaba hasta a la salida junto a Alaric quien acudió por petición de la Sheriff Forbes como encargado ahora de la historia del pueblo.

-No te preocupes Carol, estoy bien… afortunadamente nada que no pudiera resolver.

-Lo Sé , Damon te ayudó con ellos.- En ese instante la castaña se ruborizaba sobremanera haciéndose notar ante las dos personas que la encaminaban. Trataba de inventarse otro tema para desviar la conversación pero era inútil, la señora Lovegood había hablado al respecto.

-Es imposible que no te guste, hasta cierto punto te comprendo, muchas mujeres se sienten atraídas a él, digamos que es lo mejor del pueblo- La señora miraba al profesor Saltzman. –Tu también cariño, pero estas apartado para Jenna - Ambos reían un poco.

-Ni que lo digas Carol, no creo que a Jenna le agrade la idea de compartirme con las demás mujeres. –Respondía él.

-Tu también eres muy apuesto Alaric, creeme que si no tuvieras novia y yo no estuviera comprometida te llevaría a tomar una cerveza al grill con intenciones ocultas- Ella guiñaba el ojo para después soltar una risotada que hizo que ambos también la siguieran.

-Estas comprometida Helen?, ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Al escuchar eso la castaña le mostraba el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante cortado en forma de rosa.

-Se llama Draco, vive en Londres, nos conocimos desde…. La escuela-

-Es un chico afortunado Helen, dile que no te deje ir por nada- El hombre de barba castaña daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las mujeres para poder despedirse. –Nos vemos en la celebración, y Carol, porfavor no se les ocurra hacer pay de ricota, soy alérgico.

-Lo tomare en cuenta Cielo, salúdame a Jenna.

En ese instante la castaña también se retiraba del lugar despidiéndose de la señora Lovegood para ir a la casa de huéspedes a escribir una lechuza, pues si alguien podía saber sobre la existencia de Silas sería la única sección que conocía a la perfección, mandaría una carta a su colegio con atención a la profesora McGonagall para que le diera la información requerida, y ese sitio era la parte prohibida de la biblioteca.

Condujo su automóvil hasta la entrada de la casa de huéspedes todavía pensando en lo que había conversado con Jeremy y Matt acerca de Damon Salvatore; su forma de relatar las cosas era tan contundente que no dejaba ninguna duda acerca de la reputación del vampiro. Daba un largo suspiro para después salir del coche y entrar a la vivienda donde no le apetecía encontrarse con él. Antes de llamar a la puerta sintió que ésta se abría haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

Una chica de cabello achocolatado en rulos, sonrisa burlona , ojos almendrados y vestuario entallado se colocaba en el marco de la puerta mostrando sus dientes aperlados.

-Bienvenida a casa brujita, ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?- La vampira morena le indicaba a la chica que entrara para segurila por detrás contoneando sus caderas como era su costumbre. En cambio la castaña no deseaba conversar sobre ninguna cosa pues tenia asuntos pendientes en su habitación.

-Lo normal de todos los días, por cierto, ya me enteré de tu anterior visita al pueblo, pero lo que no me explico es como no te clavaron una estaca antes.- Hermione sintió que la vampira soltaba una risotada tomando una copa de Cognac que sostenía en su mano derecha haciendo sonar sus tacones despacio y lento.

-Por que tu enamorado Vampiro y su hermano son lo suficientemente idiotas como para no hacerlo- Ella se colocaba frente a ella con su sonrisa burlona y venenosa; Hermione en cambio solo se cruzaba de brazos ya que después de todo su presencia no le intimidaba. –Muy en contra de si mismos, aún me aman- Soltaba un bufido de enfado fingido. –Hombres, como siempre quieren ganar a toda costa, ¿No estas harta de eso?.

-No lo se Katherine, tu historia con ellos solo les incumbe a ustedes, como te dije antes yo solo estoy aquí por trabajo no para ser parte del "gran harem" de amantes de Damon, asi que te dejo la vacante disponible- Ella se abría paso para subir las escaleras.

-Estas segura querida?- La vampira caminaba coquetamente subiendo escalón por escalón hasta tener una diferencia considerable de distancia. –He visto como lo miras, ¿Quién no lo haría?, yo lo tuve comiendo de mi mano a tal grado de que deseara estar conmigo por toda la eternidad, asi que te aviso de una vez que Damon Salvatore es mio.- Ella indicaba contundente hasta que Hermione sintió que le colmaba la paciencia. Se giro a ella ladeando su cabello para sonreir de la manera más sarcástica posible; le recordaba esa actitud zorresca de Pansy Parkinson, ex compañera y amiga de su prometido.

-No me digas que también opinas lo mismo de su hermano Stefan- Katherin alzaba los hombros en señal de acuerdo.

-Ambos me pertenecen y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Elena desaparezca de sus vidas, incluso Damon ya no la sigue como antes cariño.

-Eso no me interesa Katherine, si ellos pelean por ti o por ambas es solo asunto del cual no quiero tomar partido, aunque por ahí escuché que los dos te detestan querida, ya no eres lo que se dice… Su objeto codiciado- La castaña bajaba un escalon para mostrar su actitud mas letal, pues si de algo se enorgullecía era de su lengua que podía ser tan viperina como la de una Slytherin. - ¿Qué se siente… no ser valorada sentimentalmente Katherine?, es algo que supongo que tendras que cargar por toda una eternidad- Arrastraba las ultimas frases puntualizando la idea de la soledad.

La morena comenzaba a exasperarse deseando arrancarle el cuello de un solo tajo pero observaba con claridad que la castaña tenía empuñada la varita, asi que no era buena idea tentar a su suerte y enfrentarse a otra exposición al sol. Se recargaba en la pared de caoba mirándola venenosamente.

-Por que no mejor pensamos en los sueños eroticos y calientes que tienes con un hombre que no es tu prometido … Herrrrmione.- La castaña solo tambaleó un poco al recordar ese pasaje pero no se daría por vencida ante tal muestra de cinismo.

-Tengo una idea mejor Katherine,… ¿Por qué no reunimos a todos los tipos con los que te has acostado, haber si asi reunimos algo…. De amor por ti- En ese instente la morena no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y frustrada ante el comentario, pues recordaba que ambos hermanos podían sentir por ella se reducía solo al asco y a la repugnancia ante su presencia. Ella amaba a Stefan, pero la sola idea de volver a tener a ambos hermanos la hacía sentir … humana.

-Mira bruja de cuarta, una cosa es que no te mate por que estoy atada a esta mugre casa pero eso no significa que pueda cazarte incluso en Londres y matar a tus seres queridos así que no me provoques.

-No me provoques tú Katherine por que antes de que llegaras a tocarlos estarías friéndote al sol con una estaca clavada en tu pecho. Tu no me conoces asi que te sugiero que no comiences a hacerlo. –La castaña subía las escaleras algo frustrada, pues aquel comentario sobre Damon la había incomodado demasiado a tal grado de dudar sobre su misma fidelidad.

Llegaba a su recamara acostándose en la cama y mirar al techo como se había vuelto su costumbre. Aquella vampira había removido las dudas que tenía sobre su lealtad a Draco; ella lo amaba, deseaba llegar al altar con aquel rubio platinado que la había conquistado durante los dos últimos años en el colegio. Suspiraba hondo volteándose una y otra vez por el ancho del colchón imaginándose su rostro. Lo extrañaba, asi que se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar un pergamino y escribir una carta a su prometido.

Antes de realizar el trazo de la primera letra observaba que una lechuza llegaba a su ventana uluando en aviso de correspondencia. La castaña reconoció el liston plateado que envolvía al sobrecito y sonrió para si misma dándose cuenta del remitente de la misma. Se levantó y otorgó al ave una barrita de avena como agradecimiento y comenzaba a leer impacientemente el contenido.

"_Mi amor._

_No dejo de estar preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte en ese pueblo de cuarta en Estados Unidos, pero se que el trabajo te obliga a estar allá. Yo por mi parte estoy realizando las auditorías que mi padre dejó pendientes, no me puedo dar el lujo ahora como hombre de la casa permitir que las acciones de mi familia caigan en picada._

_Ya tengo el lugar para nuestra luna de miel, las islas galapagos tienen un clima perfecto, tu sabes que adoras ese lugar tanto como yo. Mi madre te envía saludos y está convencida que puede cocinar la cena de ensayo ella misma ¿Puedes creerlo?._

_Te extraño mucho Hermione, asi que si Kinsgley insiste que te quedes mas tiempo tendre que irme contigo a Estados Unidos, no acepto un NO por respuesta, esto de solo imaginarte por las noches no basta. Por cierto, Potter … digo, Harry regresó ayer por la tarde, al parecer están secuestrando Brujos Celtas para algo, los vampiros viven organizados allá y encontraron una forma de subsistir sin sangre humana, al menos no una sangre fresca. Solo se que firmaron un tratado de coexistencia con los muggles y los magos._

_Respecto a los hibridos aun no se ha logrado encontrar a nadie, también se nos ha notificado que alguien irrumpió en el departamento de misterios, pero no dejaron rastro alguno. Afortunadamente reconstruyeron las esferas y no se perdió nada. Eso es de lo que me he enterado en Londres amor._

_Te envio este regalo para que pienses en mi, cuando lo toques imaginate que duermo contigo, que te hago el amor, que te deseo tanto como el primer dia y sobre todo que te pertenezco._

_Te ama… tu hurón botador Slyterin_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

La castaña doblaba la carta debidamente sintiendo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla para después secarla apretando un poco sus labios; extrañaba a Draco sobremanera y más ahora que no sabía lo que sentía respecto a su cuerpo, a sus deseos. Decidió ligar el sueño con aquel vampiro con la necesidad de estar con su prometido y de la constante tensión por vivir en el mismo techo que Damon Salvatore.


	18. La Alianza

**La alianza.**

Era el atardecer en la ciudad de Londres, los coches regresaban a sus hogares para concluir un dia más de trabajo que seguramente habían tenido arduo y tedioso. Muchos de los habitantes acostumbraban pisar los Pub o los cafés que quedaban en el trayecto a sus casas para poder disfrutar de una bebida como el café o una copa de licor para poder relajarse.

Aquel lugar llamado "Moonlight" era tan común y corriente como todos los cafés que se acostumbraban en Londres; un sitio rústico con las mesas fijadas al piso y sillones modulares conectados unos a espalda de otros tapizados en color chocolate. La barra estaba ataviada con paneras y galleteras rebosantes de ellas y las maquinas humeban del ritmo de clientes que tenían por día. Lo llamativo de ese sitio eran los cuadros hechos por artistas que trabajaban con colores de aerosol dándoles el efecto de brillo y luminosidad ambientados en el espacio y la luna.

Caroline llegaba de la mano de Klaus quien observaba ese sitio mirando los cuadros que adornaban las paredes mientras que ella buscaba a la persona con la que debían entrevistarse. Pensaba que era una locura debido a que en la reciente carta no le había mencionado nada acerca de su descripción concluyendo que quizá podría tratarse de una trampa.

-Como encontrarémos a ese tal "L.L."- Preguntaba la vampira rubia.

-Por su aroma, tu déjamelo a mi.- El hibrido respondia mientras se sentaban lado a lado en una de las mesas esperando al informante que llegaría en unos momentos.

Caroline hacía sonar las uñas de sus dedos sobre la cubierta acomodándose un poco el cabello en señal de desesperación; Klaus por otro lado estaba a la expectativa de cualquier persona que pisara el café par asociarlo con el aroma de la carta. Una mesera joven trigueña llegaba debidamente uniformada con un gafete de nombre "Melinda"; les dejaba la carta para que pudiesen ordenar aunque ellos preferían beber directamente de una de sus venas para saciarse.

-Quiero una copa de Weaskey, el más fuerte que tenga.

-Yo uno igual. –Indicaba el vampiro original reprimiendo las ganas de irse a la yugular de la empleada y dejarla seca. La jovencita se retiraba contoneando un poco sus caderas con el afán de que el rubio rizado le mirara el voluptuoso trasero pero aquel chico solo estaba esperando a que alguien nuevo llegase a la escena.

Al pasar algunos minutos Klaus se ponía en alerta apretando un poco la mano de Caroline para indicarle que la persona que estaba entrando en el establecimiento era la que estaban buscando. – Es ella.- Indicaba ensanchando sus fosas nasales para una mejor percepción

-¿Ella es… L.L?-

Una jovencita delgada entraba al café vestida con una falda extraña; tenía retazos de telas diferentes llamativas con estampados de todas las atracciones turísticas del mundo que llegaba a la altura de sus botas altas de tacon mediano. Vestia blusa negra y una gabardina larga del mismo material con un bonete bombacho de lado.

El cabello rubio de aquella chica le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura y era un poco rizado parecido al de Caroline, su rostro era angelical, como si se tratara de una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Se acercaba a ellos sin siquiera preguntarles su nombre; se sentaba con una sonrisa inocente mirando a ambos quienes no le despegaban los ojos sorprendidos.

-Gracias por venir, espero disculpen mi tardanza, el quisquilloso necesitaba un nuevo editor y tuve que entrevistarlo.- La chica sacaba una pequeña taza de porcelana colocándola sobre un mantel de terciopelo blanco mientras que los otros dos estaban expectantes hasta que por fin la rubia se decidía a hablar.

-Tu eres…

-Si lo soy, Luna Lovegood, es un placer conocerlos- Ella sin prestar atención seguía alisando el mantelito por debajo de la taza.

-Como supiste que nosotros…

-Son vampiros?, fácil, el bloodygan ronda alrededor de sus cuerpos.-

-Blood.. que?- Caroline preguntaba creyendo que se había topado con una especie de loca que seguramente les estaba tomando el pelo, pero en ese instante Klaus le tocaba la mano para seguirle la corriente; pues si esa chica rubia les había enviado el mensaje era por que sabía como encontrar a Bonnie, lo único que les restaba era esperar un poco más. La vampira adolescente respiraba un poco seguido a eso para mirar con una sonrisa a su visitante, debía tener tacto con lo que comentaba y no estaba segura si era digna de confianza.

-El bloodygan es un escarabajo diminuto que persigue a quienes beben sangre, lo hace para sobrevivir ya que ellos comen los restos- La chica nueva miraba al hibrido arqueando una ceja. –Pero a ti también te ronda el carnovíco, es como el bloodygan pero mas fuerte en luna llena.

-Y como sabes eso?- Preguntaba el rubio rizado.

-Por que los estoy viendo en este momento, es por eso que saqué esto- La chica señalaba la taza de porcelana- Les gusta descansar en la cerámica para reponer energias, con eso evito que me ataquen- Luna alzaba los hombros.

-Muy bien, nos queda claro que yo tengo el bloody… mary o lo que se, tu nos dijiste en tu carta que sabías donde tenían a mi amiga Bonnie, y algo relacionado al "otro mundo".

-Si, lo se, se la llevaron al callejón diágon junto con uno de los nuestros.

-De los suyos?- Preguntaba Klaus.

-Si , asi como lo escuchas, un mago.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos arqueando las cejas, tenían en claro que las brujas existían pues Bonnie era una de ellas, sin embargo restaban crédito ante la existencia de "magos". La vampira rubia volvía a mirar a la chica de rostro angelical y creencias exrañas para poder saber más al respecto.

-Tu conoces a ese … mago que la tiene?,

-Claro que lo conozco, estuvo huyendo del ministerio por mucho tiempo e incluso se escondió de quien-ustedes-saben para que no lo reclutara.

-Y quien es "quien-nosotros-sabemos", creo que no lo conocemos Luna- Se apresuraba el vampiro original mientras que la chica de rostro angelical abría un poco los ojos volviendo a sonreir.

-Es cierto… ustedes no saben quien es "Quien-tu-sabes", bueno, su nombre es Voldemort, o mejor dicho Tom Riddle, un mago tenebroso que causó terrorismo en el mundo mágico para obtener poder, fue derrotado por nosotros y en especial por mi amigo Harry,-Ella volvía a mirarlos- Es verdad, ustedes tampoco conocen a Harry.

-No, creo que necesitamos un curso intensivo sobre ese… Harry Houdinni y las habichuelas mágicas, pero tu sabes a donde se la llevaron.

-Si- Luna hacia una pausa para después indicarles la forma de entrar a ese lugar –Solo los magos y brujas pueden accesar al mundo mágico, aunque también lo pueden hacer muggles que tengan hijos con esa cualidad.

-Muggles?.- Preguntaba Klaus.

-Personas sin magia.- Aclaraba la rubia.

-Oye, esto sueña bastante extraño Luna, perdón que te lo diga pero estas sugiriendo que Bonnie fue capturada por un mago malvado para conquistar el mundo?- Caroline exageraba un poco mientras que la otra rubia solo sonreía de manera ingenua.

-Tu amiga es una bruja Celta, ellas pueden sentir la tierra, las presencias, incluso pueden llegar a ser nigromantes si su magia es encaminada al mal

-Nigromantes?-

-Los nigromantes son aquellos que incluso pueden atraer a los muertos al mundo de los vivos, no respetan el equilibrio natural- La chica daba un respiro para volver a sonreir.- Yo soy una bruja, pero también podemos morir como toda persona común y corriente, pues es la regla natural de la vida misma, en cambio los nigromantes utilizan la magia oscura para hacer un vínculo entre ambas dimensiones-

Concluía la rubia mientras que los otros dos daban difícilmente crédito a las palabras de la chica, debían admitir que todo aquello podía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas pero no les quedaba alternativa. El rastro que había seguido Klaus terminaba en ese extraño callejón dividido por la pared de ladrillos, y más allá solo se encontraba otro edificio normal.

-Como haremos para entrar ahí Luna, ¿Tu nos puedes ayudar?

-Si, les puedo ayudar aunque después deba borrar su memoria, nuestro mundo debe quedar en el anonimato, yo abriré el acceso y entraran conmigo para buscar a su amiga.- En ese momento Caroline le sonreía, pensaba que a pesar de que la chica estuviera en un mundo diferente al suyo sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

-Por que nos ayudas Luna, ¿Tu que ganas con eso?- La rubia guardaba la taza de porcelana otra vez para responder la pregunta.

-Mi padre era un perseguidor de la justicia, siempre buscando que nuestro mundo esté a salvo de magos tenebrosos como Voldemort, y ahora que Ikaro Dalvai está suelto no podemos arriesgarnos, yo los ví a ambos deseando entrar, asi que decidi ayudarlos.- La rubia concluía mientras que los otros dos respiraban un poco, al menos ahora tenían la forma de introducirse a ese extraño mundo que estaba oculto a los ojos curiosos.

Platicaron sobre la forma de ingresar al callejón Diágon cuando en ese momento otras tres personas entraban al lugar, una chica de cabellos color chocolate y un joven castaño de aspecto caucásico y mentón fuerte; pero no iban solos, estaban acompañados por un hombre de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Caroline reconoció inmediatamente a Elena su amiga, mientras que por otro lado se preocupaba de la reacción que tendría Stefan al ver claramente a Klaus Mikealson acompañarla.

– Elena y Stefan están aquí- Puntualizaba la rubia vampira mientras que el hibrido solo los miraba de reojo alcanzando a percibir a un castaño que se encaminaba con toda furia hasta esa mesa.

El instinto de Klaus comenzaba a salir mientras que Luna volvía a sacar la taza, pensaba que el "carnovíco y el bloodygan" estaban hambrientos, por lo que era necesario tranquilizarlos. Por extraño que parezca la actitud del hibrido comenzaba a calmarse y Caroline prestaba atención a la pieza de porcelana, pues probablemente todas esas tonterías y locuras eran algo ciertas por lo que respiró aliviada.

-Que haces aquí Klaus, sea lo que sea que quieras con Elena tuvimos un trato y prometiste alejarte de ella si te daba suficiente sangre para crear híbridos recuerdas?, asi que alejate- El castaño vampiro deseaba tomar del cuello al rubio rizado pero el otro solo lo miraba con expresión desconocida.

-Stefan cálmate- Imperaba Elena sosteniendo el brazo de su novio.-Bonnie, debemos encontrarla ¿Recuerdas?, no tengo tiempo de sus peleas de vampiros, y Caroline, que sea la última vez que te vas sin avisarnos ¿Quedó claro?- Ella indicaba a la rubia mientras que ella solo rodaba los ojos, pues admitía que su amiga era aveces mas exigente que su madre.

-Klaus no recuerda nada, es una larga historia asi que Stefan siéntate antes de que me cabree en serio- Stefan dudaba un poco de lo que decía Caroline pero por lo pronto no era bueno hacer un escándalo, quizá aquel hibrido estuviese fingiendo para llegar a ese mundo del que les había hablado Harry cuando llegaban a la cafetería. En ese momento Luna con una sonrisa saludaba a su amigo.

-Hola Harry como estas?, ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Bien Luna.. –El chico de la cicatriz de rayo aún miraba a los otros vampiros poniendo especial atención a la rubia que no paraba de hablar con Stefan sobre su condición amnésica. Estaba a punto de callarlos pero no creyó conveniente entrar en la discusión un poco acalorada que estaban sosteniendo.

-Ya encontraron a quien irrumpió en el ministerio?, Papá me dijo que se querían llevar una profecía—Preguntaba la rubia mientras que tanto Stefan como los otros vampiros la observaban y se asombraban sobre la tranquilidad que tenían. Elena tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar, pues cualquier información podría ser relevante.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso aquí, al parecer ellos saben al respecto de un vampiro llamado Kol que acompaña a Evan Rossier.

-Pero el no está muerto?, pensé que habia perecido en Azkaban.-Respondía Luna mientras que todos se miraban los unos a los otros preguntándose que significaba ese extraño nombre.

-No lo está, las huellas que encontramos en el departamento de misterios indicaban que todavía esta activo, pero no te puedo contar mas al respecto.- Harry se sentaba a un lado de luna clocando sus brazos en la cubierta de la mesa dirigiendo su mirada a todos.

-Nosotros les daremos acceso al mundo mágico, buscarán a su amiga Celta y se iran como vinieron, ese es el trato Stefan recuerdas?- El pelinegro de la cicatriz miraba con determinación al vampiro castaño mientras que éste asentía en señal de acuerdo. –Necesito que comprendan que no podemos dejarlos mucho tiempo allá, no queremos alarmar a la población mágica y sembrar el pánico.

-Disculpa.. Harry verdad?, bueno, comprenderas que de tu mundo no sabemos nada asi que si pudieras darnos un curso intensivo nos vendría bien-

-Creo que no deben saber mas de lo que se les ha dicho, lo siento, esa es información que prefiero no revelarles, asi que ustedes irán por su amiga y sacarán a los celtas, nosotros nos haremos cargo del vampiro, de Rossier y del otro inmortal.- Respondía Potter con toda seguridad mientras que Elena se dirigía a el.

-Ustedes… los magos pueden enfrentar a Silas?

-Si, nosotros nos encargarémos, pero de los híbridos se encargan ustedes, pues aún tenemos ataques y no podemos pasarlos por alto.

-Harry, gracias por colaborar con nosotros, tienes nuestra palabra que yo mismo acabaré con ellos de ser preciso.

En ese instante Caroline observaba de reojo a Klaus quien solo se dedicaba a escuchar todas y cada una de los puntos que trataban los denominados magos. Notó que el vampiro original no se inmutaba ni se inquietaba cuando el nombre de su hermano Kol era mencionado en la conversación por lo que cayó a la cuenta de que alguien debió golpearlo, embrujarlo severamente para que perdiera completamente la memoria; solo temía que en algun momento fuera a recuperarla para volver a las andadas.


	19. La misma mirada

**La misma mirada.**

No podía pegar el ojo en toda esa noche aún pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba su país; Londres, donde lo tenía todo, su trabajo, sus amigos, su prometido, sus padres quienes en conjunto completaban su vida haciendo que esta tuviera sentido. Se sentaba en la cama doblando las piernas para sostener su álbum de recuerdos, miraba las fotos de su primer curso en Hogwarts, su peinado esponjado y enmarañado que la caracterizaba con sus libros de primer curso asi como su uniforme Gryffindor perfectamente almidonado la hacían lucir demasiado extraña.

Sonreía para si misma riendo ligeramente un poco al recordar la primera vez que había pisado el colegio. Miraba otra de las fotos donde a la edad de doce años se encontraba con sus inseparables amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter; sonreían a la cámara abrazandose entre si debido a que habían terminado su primer año en el colegio. Miraba otra de las fotografías donde se encontraba en la casa de los pelirrojos junto a los gemelos Fred y George cocándole unos cuernos con la mano a su hermano mas chico.

-Par de locos- No pudo evitar sentirse triste por la muerte de Fred, quien había perecido en la guerra. Dio un largo suspiro para continuar mirando las demás que tenía colocadas en forma irregular en el álbum, pues en otra de ellas se encontraba con un vestido color rosado en ese baile de gala donde la habia invitado Viktor Krum, ¿Qué será de el?, se preguntaba mientras daba otra hojeada hasta encontrar una donde el platinado Draco Malfoy se enontraba, pues reflejaba su primera cita.

En ese tiempo el platinado estaba amargado por los estragos de la guerra, y cuando se reconstruyó el colegio habían denominado a los ganadores de los premios anuales. Ella como siempre lograba sobresalir en el colegio y él lo habia obtenido por sus conocimientos amplios en encantamientos y en Aritmancia. Hizo memoria sobre las ocasiones en las que el platinado constantemente le mostraba una cara de asco mientras ella optaba por como siempre ignorarlo.

-Sangre… sucia inmunda..- Esa palabra la pronunciaba con tanta suavidad como si fuera ahora un significado hermoso, pues incluso en los labios del petulante príncipe de las serpientes se escuchaba hermosa. Recreaba las veces en las que se las decía con claridad mirándola a los ojos.

"_-Odio siempre encontrarte sangre sucia, no te cansas siempre de ser tan aburrida y simple?, bueno, n se puede esperar menos de alguien como tu- El rubio de ojos grises se la topaba en el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones de la torre especial, pero ella tan solo negaba con la cabeza para abrirse paso ya que tenía pociones a esa hora por la mañana._

_-Me tienes harto Granger, siempre tan perfecta- En ese instante el chico la sostenía de la muñeca arrinconándola a la pared pegándose un poco mas a su cuerpo. Ella al notarlo deseaba quitarse de un jalón pero observaba sus ojos con detenimiento, jamás había visto unos tan hermosos como aquellos orbes y los consideraba algo exótico. Respiraba lentamente, ambos lo hacían al sentirse tan cerca._

_-Tengo clase Malfoy, asi que si no quieres que Slughorn te ponga una falta yo que tu prepararía mis cosas, no te puedes dar el lujo de reprobar, tu madre no estaría orgullosa de eso- Ella comentaba con suavidad, con sutileza, sin un deje de maldad en sus palabras; eso hizo que el platinado se desarmara por primera vez, sus ojos se clavaban en aquellos color caramelo y en ese rostro de niña que desde siempre ..si, desde siempre le encantaron._

_-Como si te importara lo que me pase Granger._

_-Tu madre esta enfrentando una situación bastante difícil y considero justo que tu seas la cabeza de tu familia Malfoy, por favor es tiempo de que madures, tu… no eres malo, eres petulante, ególatra, fastidioso pero no eres perverso- Ella hacia una pausa observando que el chico temblaba un poco, era cierto, pues desde que la guerra había terminado todos lo llamaban escoria. En cambio a los ojos de la castaña era un hombre incomprendido, necesitado de afecto y atención._

_-Por que… te precupas Granger.. –El se acercaba un poco a ella cosa que le hizo latir el corazón a mil por hora, pues sentía su aliento de menta tan cerca que su cuerpo comenzaba tranquilizarse, a sentirse bien. En ese momento sin pensarlo acariciaba la mejilla del chico mientras el respiraba entrecortadamente._

_-Por que no quiero.. que te sientas solo Draco- El platinado al escuchar esas palabras la tomaba de la cintura para besarla con intensidad, enredaba sus manos en los cabellos castaños de la Gryffindor mientras ella respondía al beso con locura, pues admitía que siempre le había gustado, le atraía la forma tan arrogante de ser de Malfoy mientras el sintió algo calido en su corazón, en su cuerpo, en todo su ser. _

_-No.. me dejes solo…- Suspiraba frente a frente de la chica sonriendo de felicidad. –No sabes cuanto tiempo espere, darte un beso, acercarme a ti, pero siempre me consideré poca cosa._

_-Yo también Draco… yo también.- En ese instante comenzaron a tornar su relacion a otros niveles, siempre se miraban a escondidas y fingían que se odiaban ya que para el mundo exterior debían ser enemigos, no se les permitía acercarse por las leyes absurdas del Status Quo."_

Hermione todavía miraba la luna recreando ese momento en el que había salido con su príncipe de Slytherin, su testarudo ególatra que adoraba con locura; hacía memoria de cada día, cada noche en la que se entregaban a su deseo, a su cuerpo, a sus instintos. Pero también de todas las veces que debían fingir que se detestaban reconociendo que fue divertido.

-Buenas noches Hermione- Esa voz hizo que la castaña regresara a la habitación, a Mystic Falls, a su realidad, se giraba para observar claramente que el vampiro pelinegro estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su recamara pues no podía entrar debido al hechizo protector que había convocado.

-Buenas noches, ¿No se supone que debes estar dormido?- Ella cerraba de golpe el álbum de fotografías dejándolo encima de la cama para después levantarse y evitar mirarlo a la cara, pues todavía recordaba el sueño pasado.

-Se supone, en teoría pero… no tenía sueño, además no te vi en todo el dia, aunque Katherine esta molesta tu si sabes como poner en su lugar a esa chica.- Guiñaba el ojo observando que ella no lo miraba siquiera.

-Oh bien, pues si no tienes inconveniente yo si estoy… cansada, necesito dormir, asi que buenas noches.- Ella se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta pero antes de tal acción aquel vampiro la tomaba de la muñeca para sacarla de la habitación hasta el pasillo.

-Te sugiero… que me sueltes- Ella imperaba tratando de safarse del agarre, pero aquel vampiro era demasiado fuerte para siquiera intentarlo. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón no deseaba enfrentarlo.

-Te sugiero que te calmes… y me digas por que estas evitando mirarme, ¿Estas enojada conmigo acaso?- El la acercaba a su cuerpo hasta tenerla frente a frente mientras que ella desviaba la mirada a otra parte.

-Damon porfavor no estoy de humor, si quieres una diversión ahí esta Katherine en espera que le des migajas.

-No me importa Katherine- Se acercaba un poco más mientras ella aspiraba su aroma amaderado y fresco, por instinto miró por error sus ojos aguamarina y su cabello más oscuro que la noche. –Me importa lo que piensas en este momento de mi.

-Y… por que te interesa, en primer lugar no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito estar aquí y no necesito…

En ese instante Damon la besaba con intensidad sin dar oportunidad a Hermione de apartarlo, pues su fuerza descomunal la abrazaba completamente haciendo que ella perdiera el control. Sentía la lengua de ese exótico y apuesto vampiro entrar a su boca explorando cada rincón de ella como si fuera un postre delicioso el cual estaba a su completa merced. Sabía que no era correcto, ella estaba con alguien mas pero sus deseos le reclamaban aquel contacto. Ella enredaba sus manos en ese cabello oscuro mordiéndole el labio inferior, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo ardía con tal intensidad que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar deseando despojarla de un tirón.

-Damon… para… esto no..

-Callate y dejame besarte…- El continuaba con ese juego de labios mientras ella intentaba quitarlo; no quería apartarlo o mejor dicho no deseaba que se apartara. Pero en ese momento sintió que el vampiro tenía de nuevo esa venosidad en sus ojos, mismos que se tornaban en un negro intenso mostrando sus colmillos.

-No.. no lo hagas.- El tan solo abría su boca para hincárselos en su yugular haciendo que gritara de una manera desgarradora.

En ese preciso instante la castaña despertaba asustada, daba grandes bocanadas de aire observando que estaba de nuevo en su cama sosteniendo el álbum de fotos que había revisado al principio. Se pasaba su mano derecha por el cabello castaño y lacio ladeándolo un poco volviendo a mirar la luna considerándose una idiota por ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido, con esta era la segunda vez que ocurría.

Se levantaba tomando su varita para disponerse a salir a la cocina y tomar algo ligero de comer y de nuevo volver a la cama rogándole a dios que Damon no apareciera en otro de sus sueños, pues eso comenzaba a asustarle sobremanera. Se colocó un pantalón ligero de algodón y se dirigió a las escaleras no sin antes voltear de reojo a la habitación del vampiro; incluso se preguntaba si estaría disfrutando de una noche fogosa con Katherine pero negó con la cabeza continuando su camino.

Cuando terminó de bajar se dirigió a la sala de estar; sitio que conectaba las habitaciones con la cocina observando que la chimenea seguía encendida. La madera continuaba crujiendo y el fuego estaba consumiéndolo poco a poco por lo que decidió verificar que nadie estuviese presente para poder apagarla, simplemente detestaba la contaminación y la tala innecesaria de árboles.

-Tampoco puedes dormir Hermione?- La chica escuchaba de nuevo aquella voz que en el sueño desenfrenado, pensaba que otra vez estaba sucediendo por lo que estaría completamente conciente de cualquier tipo de arrebato pasional que llegara a ocurrir. Se peinaba el cabello con los dedos para decidir mirarlo.

Ahí estaba; gallardo, apuesto, hermoso y exótico aquel vampiro pelinegro con ojos de agua de mar que fijaba la vista en esa chimenea. Sostenía una copa de licor con la mano que portaba el anillo de plata con una piedra de lapislázuli; la misma que le permitía salir al sol sin ocasionarle daño. Vestía una camisa negra untada al cuerpo abierta a mitad de su pecho mostrando su piel caucásica ligeramente marcada, unos pantalones de gabardina del mismo color y unos mocasines negros que acentuaban su figura oscura. Pero su mayor atractivo definitivamente eran sus ojos.

-Vine por algo de comer asi que no te interrumpo- Ella cortaba de tajo cualquier conversación para dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina pero en ese momento aquel vampiro se movía con rapidez impidiéndole el paso.

-Damon hazte a un lado- Ella empuñaba su varita colocándosela en el pecho mientras el observaba con una sonrisa torcida y cínica es actitud defensiva.

-Mira Thinkerbell, no se que hice o dije para hacerte enojar o no se que te dijo la perra de Katherine sobre mi pero creo que mínimo merezco que escuches mi versión de la historia, ¿Acaso no tengo el beneficio de la duda contigo?- El preguntaba agrandando un poco sus ojos y haciendo sus ya tan conocidos gestos expresivos. La castaña tan solo desviaba la mirada para después devolvérsela y mostrarse fuerte; no permitiría que ese sueño la controlara.

-No me interesa, además no tienes que quedar bien conmigo, sino contigo mismo Damon-

-Por que estas cortante conmigo entonces.

Ella no respondía la pregunta, tan solo tomaba su otro brazo para darse un pellizco enorme que le hizo enrojecer la piel casi hasta sangrar. La chica ahogaba un grito y entre tanto el vampiro pelinegro la miraba algo extrañado arqueando la ceja.

-Que estas haciendo Hermione.

-Saliendo del sueño, esta vez no… esta vez si despertaré

Hermione cerraba sus ojos demasiado fuerte y el pelinegro soltaba una risotada sonora abriéndole paso para que pudiera ir a la cocina. Ella tan solo volvía a abrirlos mirando que esta vez no estaba sumergida en ningun tipo de trance nocturno. Damon quien estaba recargado en el otro extremo de la puerta cruzaba sus brazos para después volver a reir como un loco.

-Soñaste conmigo verdad?- Ella no sabía que responder pero no tenía opción.

-Creo que se debe a que ahora vivo con el pendiente de no ser drenada mientras duermo.

-Hermione te recuerdo que pusiste una barrera y no puedo entrar, ¿Cómo te lo explicas?.

-Yo… bueno, podrías aprovechar como por ejemplo este momento para hacerlo, te recuerdo que un vampiro siempre esta al acecho.- Ella respondía levantando el dedo índice a la altura de la nariz del chico.

-Si hubiese querido morderte lo habría hecho cuando te encontré en el bosque- Hacia una pausa. –Parecías un pastel de tres leches o mejor dicho.. un pastel de tres sangres, tus heridas eran tan suculentas como una mismísima fuente de chocolate para los humanos.

Ella se ruborizaba un poco por la vergüenza, pues era cierto que de haberla querido morder lo habría hecho sin contemplaciones ese dia o cualquier otro donde estuviera vulnerable. Respiró un poco para después desviar la mirada y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Como sea, fue incomodo- Ella caminaba a la cocina pero en ese momento el vampiro pelinegro la seguía por detrás.

-Tenemos queso parmesano, claro, si quieres prepararte un sándwich, lo compre esta mañana, aunque supongo que tu lo prefieres con… ¿Champiñones ?, bueno, creo que tengo algo de jugo de zanahoria con naranja por aquí.- Damon hurgaba en la nevera mientras que la castaña lo miraba algo sorprendida.

-Como sabes eso?, no me estuviste siguiendo verdad?- Preguntaba a manera de reproche pero el pelinegro solo sonreía un poco como era su costumbre.

-Claro que no, solo fui al grill donde tienes un enamorado rubio, ¿Desde cuando te van los Quarter Backs Hermione?- El pelinegro reía un poco. –Creo que ese Matty esta perdido por ti, y bueno, el te llevo tu favorito a la comisaría.

La castaña se indignaba para colocar su varita en el pecho del vampiro mirándolo con furia, sus ojos castaños se clavaban en aquellos aguamarina que por mucho que le gustaran debían servir como armas controladoras en la mente de sus víctimas. Damon no se movía, solo alzaba las manos sintiéndose arrestado, siempre encontrando el lado gracioso a las cosas.

-Como te atreves a hablar de Matt sin que te remuerda la concienca por lo que le hiciste a su hermana, asi que hazme un favor, dejame tranquila y lárgate que yo se me preparar sola mi comida.- Ella imperaba mostrando una furia de leona mientras que el vampiro caía a la cuenta de que se había enterado sobre la conversión a vampiro de Vicky; pues el lo había hecho, era el culpable de varios crímenes en Mystic Falls.

-Que quieres que te diga, que me arrepiento?, pues no, la respuesta es NO señorita hada de los dientes, yo… soy un vampiro, un hijo de puta que no reconoce el dolor de sus victimas, un sanguinario, un cabrón, y si quieres que te responda por qué lo hice te diré la respuesta… -El la tomaba de la muñeca con algo de fuerza mientras ella lo seguía apuntando con la varita. Ambos se miraron, ella pasaba saliva con dificultad y nerviosismo mientras el tan solo ensanchaba sus fosas nasales antes de hablar.

-Ella era una drogadicta que pedía a gritos la muerte, yo… se la concedi, y le di un propósito, pero lástima que ella fue tan idiota para no dejarse ayudar por nadie... – Hermione deseaba lanzarlo al otro extremo de la cocina pero miraba los ojos de Damon y había algo en ellos, algo que solo la castaña sabía descifrar, pues era la misma mirada que Draco le dedicó cuando se dieron el primer beso. Esa mirada era de culpa, aquel vampiro se sentía culpable por ese error.

-Debo.. ir a dormir Damon, perdón por gritarte, solo que…- Ella bajaba su varita colocándola en su cintura mientras que el vampiro apretaba el ceño de sus ojos un poco, pues efectivamente si la había seguido, ya que desde su llegada se dedicaba a estar tras bambalinas protegiéndola; cuidando a su angel de la guarda.

-Debemos ir al baile- El comentaba un poco mas tranquilo.

-Al de los colonos?, ¿Para que?

-Por que de esa manera no estaras sola, y si aparecen los hibridos será mas fácil capturarlos Hermione, casi por nada verdad?- El se apresuraba a decir sacando un litro de jugo de naranja con zanahoria que tenía en el refrigerador para servirle un vaso a la chica.

-No planeaba ir, pensaba quedarme y revisar los casos pendientes, además no tengo nada que vestir para la ocasión.

-Eso tiene arreglo- En ese momento el la tomaba de la mano para salir disparados hasta otro punto de la casa; la velocidad a la que iban era impresionante y la castaña la comparaba con la sensación de hacer una desaparición o viajar en traslador. Temía que en cualquier momento pudiera estamparse con un objeto.

Llegaron hasta el atico de la casa mientras que Hermione aspiraba una bocanada de aire por la sorpresa del viaje. Damon solo reia un poco mientras que ella le daba un golpecito en el hombro en señal de molestia.

-Auch, eso dolió- Bromeaba El pelinegro y ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

El chico se dirigió hasta uno de los baules que quedaban al fondo de ese sector; era grande, y conteía muchos vestuarios de varias épocas, muchas de ellas usadas por el en décadas pasadas desde 1864 hasta la presente fecha, pues todas las modas, estilos y tendencias de aquellos años transcurridos estaban en ese sitio depositados. Era lo más parecido a una maleta del tiempo.

Damon sacaba un vestido de color perla hueso con motivos dorados, los botones del corpiño estaban entrelazados y moldeados para hacer ver a quien lo portaba con la figura estilizada. La caída de la prenda era larga y la tela era de manta fina con algunos encajes no exagerados en los puños; ese era un vestuario de su época, cuando vivía su padre Giuseppe. Se lo mostro y se lo dio perfectamente doblado a ella.

-Es … hermoso.- Hermione lo revisaba de cabo a rabo no creyendo que tuviese un vestido tan perfectamente cuidado y limpio, como si el tiempo ni las polillas hubiesen pasado por él. –A quien pertenecía?, no me digas que a una de tus mujeres- La chica sonreía un poco imaginándose con una prenda usada por una de sus tantas concubinas pero el vampiro pelinegro se acercaba acariciando la tela con suma devoción, como si esa misma fuera sagrada.

-Pertenecio a la primer mujer que amé más que nada en el mundo.

-Katherine?.

-No.- El se apresuraba a decir. – Este vestido perteneció a mi madre.

Hermione no supo que decir en ese momento, pues estaba conciente de que el le estaba prestando una pieza importante para él, aquella reliquia tan hermosa que atesoraba con tanto recelo. Era cierto, Damon conservaba las pertenencias de su progenitora intactas, pues era el único recuerdo que tenía de esa mujer que desde pequeño siempre le contaba historias para dormir, lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo y lo curaba cada que se raspaba las rodillas al jugar fuera de la casa. La castaña sintió un vuelco en el corazón asi como a la vez honrada de portar ese vestido para la fiesta.

-Prometo no estropearlo Damon, se lo que significa para ti- Ella le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras que el también lo hacía, y por primera vez, no había ningun trasfondo, tan solo un vampiro que comenzaba a abrirse con su angel de la guarda.


	20. Tiempo de Vals

Aun le parecía descabellada la idea de acudir a un baile con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, pero lo que le sorprendía en cierta parte era la capacidad de los habitantes de fingir que nada ocurría mientras que los reportes continuaban indicando algunos atentados por parte de los híbridos. Hermione había ido a investigar , solo que esta vez lo hacían durante el dia.

Como un comunicado especial del pueblo se les sugería a los ciudadanos no salir a carretera a altas horas de la noche, pues ellos atacaban en ese periodo y no escatimarían ningun alma transitando por esos lares. Las patrullas acordonaban los lugares marcándo el límite con el pretexto de que una jauría de lobos estaba por los bosques listos al acecho.

La castaña terminaba su labor cotidiana dispuesta a ir al Grill para tomar una bebida baja en alcohol solo para relajarse; no consideraba conveniente toparse con Damon dados los sucesos recientes y los sueños algo subidos de tono que tenía con el pelinegro vampiro. A la vez le inquietaba que Katherine rondara por la casa para en cualquier oportunidad sacarla de sus casillas.

Tomaba su bolso y se despedía de Jeremy quien se ofreció a acompañarla, pero le argumentaba que debía alistarse para la fiesta que precisamente sería aquella noche. El joven Gilbert deseaba invitarla como su pareja pero deducía que no aceptaría por la ligera diferencia de edades.

Eran todavía la media tarde y por las calles se observaba al comité organizador llevando y trayendo adornos para la ocasión engalanando la plaza principal que serviría como punto de reunión ante tal evento. Miraba que una agitada y mandona Carol Lovegood manoteaba al aire probablemente enfadada por el pésimo gusto en colores que tenía la nueva chica Amy; quien fuese la nueva encargada en lugar de Caroline Forbes.

Aparcó el automóvil en el estacionamiento haciendo sonar la alarma con el llavero, y antes de que se condujera a la entrada del restaurante escuchaba claramente a una lechuza agitar sus alas ululando para llamar su atención; era la misma que le llevaba la correspondencia los días anteriores. Tenía una carta en el pico sellada debidamente con cera bajo la firma del ministerio de magia. Concluyó que Kingsley le tenía noticias.

Tomo el sobre dando una caricia al ave misma que se retiraba del lugar a toda prisa dejando a la castaña con su encargo en las manos. Cuando se metió al restaurante observó el rostro de Matt quien la recibía con una sonrisa saliendo de la barra para dedicarle solo la atención a ella. Hermione percibió lo que estaba provcando y le perecía correcto guardar cierto limite con el joven, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien se hiciera ilusiones.

-Buenas tardes Helen, ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

-No Matt, muchas gracias, pero sería mucha molestia si me traes solo una margarita?, creo que será una noche larga.

El chico se rascaba la cabeza tratando de decirle algo, su actitud mostraba nerviosismo reflejado en unas manos sudorosas y unas mejillas enrojecidas. Hermione fruncía el ceño con una sonrisa para ver su actitud.

-Sucede algo?- Preguntaba ella mientras que el chico respiraba hondo.

-Te… te gustaría ir al baile de colonos conmigo?, se.. bailar bien.

La castaña se sintió halagada que sus dos apuestos chicos se pelearan por ser su acompañante, pues consideraba que Matt podría ser el elegido ya que Jeremy era mucho más joven. Pero para colmo de sus males o fortunio de su suerte ya tenía con quien ir al evento.

-Escucha Matt, te … agradezco que pienses en mi para acompañarte pero- El hacía un silencio. –Alguien más me invitó. –El chico suspiraba decepcionado, pues llevaba toda la semana pensando las palabras adecuadas para esa petición, ahora se sentía como un estúpido; solo se limitaba a sonreir apretando sus labios mientras que ella le volvía a sonreir.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda bailar contigo…- Respondía Hermione haciendo que el rubio volviera a la vida, pues si bien no la acompañaría al menos disfrutaría de una pieza de baile con la chica.

-Helen… yo..

-No digas nada Matt… asi que prepárate por que suelo bailar mucho y la persona que me invitó tendrá que aceptar que baile conmigo si no… lo cambio por ti, eso te lo aseguro.

El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja caminando hasta la barra para traerle la bebida a la castaña, añadiría unas alitas de pollo puesto que deseaba ser esplendido y comportarse como todo un caballero ante una dama tan sofisticada como era la castaña, ya que asi la consideraba desde que había llegado de Europa. Entre tanto Hermione acomodaba un poco su cabello para abrir la carta que el ministerio le había enviado.

_"Querida Hermione_

_Leí tu último reporte y aun no puedo creer que todavía se encuentren hibridos en ese pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, pero lo que me impresionó fue la forma en la que me relatas que murieron dos que te atacaron, es decir.. ¿Se convirtieron en polvo?, tu sabes que una vez extirpando o dejando inhabilitado su corazón tan solo se secan poco a poco dándoles el aspecto que tu y yo conocemos. ¿Pusiste alguna poción secante en la estaca?, solo esa explicación lógica puedo encontrar en este momento._

_también te tengo que notificar que uno de los mortifagos que trabajaron con Voldemort la primera vez esta suelto y se ha aliado con el inmortal que me mencionaste en tu reporte pasado. Evan Rossier ; a quien considerábamos muerto ha vuelto trabajando lado a lado con Silas. Su primer atentado fue en el ministerio, al parecer todavía el exmortifago conoce las medidas de seguridad, asi que hemos reforzado las entradas y salidas. Irrumpieron en el departamento de misterios buscando una de las esferas, no se cual pues de acuerdo al inventario todo está completo, lo que quiere decir que lo que buscaban no se encontraba ahí._

_Harry llegó a Londres antier por la tarde y ha descubierto que un grupo de vampiros incluso un hibrido desean localizar a una Celta llamada Bonnie Bennet; a quien deacuerdo a una muggle llamada Elena Gilbert, tienen secuestrada aquellos dos junto con un vampiro original llamado Kol Mikealson._

_Nuestro único vínculo con esos criminales por lo pronto es Elena Gilbert, pues su amiga Bonnie vinculó su cerebro con el de ella; utilizan también la hipnosis con los otros brujos celtas que lograron capturar. No sabemos aún lo que están buscando pero antes de cualquier cosa los atraparemos._

_Necesito que no te muevas del pueblo hasta que yo te lo diga, ya que Ronald aun sigue en Nuevo Orleans buscando hibridos o aliados de Kol, asi que por favor tu permanece ahí y si necesitas refuerzos solo convocalos con la varita para que un equipo de aurores vaya a hacerte soporte._

_Saludos Hermione._

_Kingsley_

_Ministro de magia."_

La castaña volteaba de un lado a otro sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Londres durante su ausencia, aunque debía reconocer que no podría hacer nada con la información que le estaban proporcionando. Se volvío a acomodar el cabello cerrando la carta para mirar que Matt regresaba con su margarita y con un plato menudito de alitas de pollo con salsa picante. Ella le agradecia con una sonrisa para después quedarse pensando acerca de aquellos sucesos.

Al caer la noche la casa de huéspedes como siempre estaba tenuemente iluminada, la única luz que estaba en uso era la de la típica sala de estar donde el vampiro pelinegro pasaba sus horas acompañado de un whiskey o cualquier bebida alcoholica para cambiar la ansiedad de sangre. Katherine quien estaba demasiado aburrida con su ahora confinamiento daba vueltas por toda la casa con una bolsa de sangre como aperitivo; de vez en cuando se servía una copa para flirtear con Damon pero él detestaba sobremanera su compañía rechazándola a cada momento.

La castaña había llegado justamente cuando ellos dos estaban en la sala y tan solo se limitaba a subir por las escaleras en espera de que aquellos la ignoraran completamente, pero estaba equivocada, pues la morena vampira caminaba a su dirección seguramente para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Herrrmione- Exageraba la palabra. – Vas a ir al baile de los colonos no es así?.

-Si- La ojimiel contestaba secamente continuando con su camino.

-Creo que esta noche hoy Damon te llevará a la cama, creo querida que estas entrando bastante fuerte en nuestro adorado Salvatore, pero ten cuidado asi como las toma… las deja- Ella sonreía con suficiencia alejándose de la chica a carcajadas, mientras tanto la leona Gryffindor decidió ignorarla completamente para no pasar un mal rato.

El pelinegro vampiro dejaba su copa para dirigirse a su recamara esperando tener aunque fuese un momento con la chica, había escuchado el lenguaje viperino de su antiguo amor y decidió intervenir antes que fuera tarde. Se encaminó a las escaleras mirando que Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a su recamara.

-Entonces cenicienta… ¿Te recojo en una hora o que sean dos?- Damon se recargaba en la esquina antes de que la castaña abriera la puerta.

-Pues… no lo se, no pienso quedarme mucho, necesito bañarme y arreglarme- Decía despacio intentando abrir el picaporte sintiendo de repente la mano blanquecina del vampiro sobre la suya, eso hizo que lo mirara a los ojos sin pensarlo siquiera para encontrarse con una sonrisa; aquella autosuficiente, cinica pero a la vez radiante.

-Nos quedaremos el tiempo que desees, no tengo prisa, creo que vida tengo mucha, y si quieres regresarte a la casa lo haré contigo- El pelinegro hablaba con suavidad haciendo una reverencia para tomar su mano levantándola a la altura de su boca; sus ojos aguamarina estaban postrados en los suyos mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso. Esa acción provocó que Hermione soltara un suspiro entrecortado.

-Tomate tu tiempo mi lady… tu caballero vampiro te esperará en la sala- El pelinegro se retiraba incorporándose gallardo hasta abrir la puerta de su habitación dejando a la chica con aquel suspiro hondo que le robaba cada vez mas la cordura. Apretó un poco sus labios y se disupuso a arreglarse para esa ocasión.

Al cabo de un par de horas aquel vampiro pelinegro hacía gala de su atuendo para la ocasión, pues n distaba mucho de los que se usaban en la época colonial. Vestía un saco de color negro con motivos dorados que le llegaba a medio muslo, una camisa de color gris de piel de durazno junto con una corbata gruesa introducida en esa prenda, el pantalón era de color perla hueso y unas botas de cuero de ternera negros cubrían sus pies. Su peinado estaba algo alborotado como de costumbre pues siempre renegaba de las etiquetas y las costumbres correctas respecto al cabello.

-Vaya… quien diría adorado Damon- Una vampira morena se contoneaba al caminar dirigiéndose a el mordiendo su labio inferior admirando el panorama que se había encontrado, enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro acercándose un poco a su boca. –Tal como te conocí en 1864, igual de imponente.

El vampiro tan solo rodaba los ojos para volver a mirarla con indiferencia sin siquiera tocarla, era todo un hecho que su sola presencia le repugnaba.

-Pensé que te sentías mas atraída por Stefan, pero bueno, mejor ve a hacer otra cosa, quizá podar el césped te sirva de recreación Katherine- El respondia mientras ella soltaba una risita.

-Sabes que lo de ella es solo un momento, pero yo..- Le susurraba al oído. –Sere siempre tu gran amor, asi que te esperaré en la recámara cuando regreses. – Sin pensarlo ni un momento Katherine tomaba sus labios deliberadamente no dando cuartel a que el pelinegro la apartara. Pensaba en estrellarla contra la pared y ameazarla para que no volviera a tocarlo pero antes de cualquier acción tomada notó que Hermione estaba frente a ellos.

-Yo…- Damon intentaba responder mientras que la morena vampira sonreía de triunfo, pues había calculado el momento exacto en el que ella bajaría para que los viera en el acto.

La castaña se había alistado rápido tomándose su tiempo adecuadamente; pudo moldearse el cabello deacuerdo a la época y colocarse un rubor ligero con tono claro, sus labios estaban debidamente pintados de rosa y sus sombras hacían juego con el vestido que precisamente el vampiro le había prestado.

Deseaba por alguna razón lucir bien para él a sabiendas de que era una estúpida idea, pero cuando bajó las escaleras observo a esos dos besarse; empuñó ambas manos sin dejar la cordura de lado y les dedicaba a ambos una sonrisa, ya que por mas hervor que sintiera en la sangre jamás dejaría de mostrarse educada.

-Necesitas otra hora?, por mi no hay inconveniente puedo irme y darles su espacio, después de todo es tu casa Damon- Ella indicaba mientras que Katherine también agregaba un poco más de su coscha venenosa.

-Que considerada eres querida, ambos te lo agradeceríamos.- Mientras la morena vampira soltaba una risita sarcástica el pelinegro la soltaba completamente sintiéndose por primera vez avergonzado. No comprendía el verdadero motivo ya que después de todo Hermione para el solo sería un reto, una distracción, alguien que debía tener costara lo que costara; pero en es instante se sentía preocupado, le importaba que aquella chica no malinterpretara esa escena.

-Ella fue la que me besó, ¿No lo viste?, yo iba a quitarme.

-Lindo, claro que no- Katherine reía.

-Callate!

-Que carácter cielo, bueno, la oferta sigue en pie..- La morena se retiraba contoneando sus caderas hasta su recamara soltando una risotada misma que fue ignorada olímpicamente por la castaña, y por alguna razón aquello le había molestado, solo que no lo demostraría. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce para salir de la casa.

-No me interesa Damon, estas en tu derecho, tu eres un vampiro, ella una vampira y supongo que es completamente normal que suceda entre los de su especie.- Aquel comentario logró herir al pelinegro quien pasaba saliva con dificultad abriendo la puerta de la casa para acudir al evento.

Mystic Falls no había estado mas engalanado que nunca, pues la plaza principal se encontraba ambientada al estilo colonial como en aquellos años que los primeros habitantes llagaban al pueblo para asentarse. Los estudiantes habían construido con cartón, algunos accesorios que colocarían en el lugar como posters de algunos personajes importantes que pertenecían a los fundadores. Se habían creado farolas de luz con papel maché que se conectaban a un interruptor en serie iluminando todo el lugar. Había un proyector de películas en cinta donde se habían restaurado carretes dando diapositivas de la vida en aquellos años.

Los habitantes estaban perfectamente caracterizados al estilo luis XV; los hombres vestían sus sacos con grabados en espiguilla dorada y las mujeres con los vestidos de crinolina y corsé como en aquellos años usaban las damas de alta sociedad. Damon no dejaba de ver lo hermosa que se veía Hermione en el atuendo de su madre, pues el largo e incluso el escote resaltaba ese busto tan bien formado provocando que el vampiro deseaba arrancarlo de un tajo para darse un festín de dioses.

-Se te ve tan bien como a ella Hermione.- Decía el para romper el hielo, pues en el trayecto no habían hablado ni una palabra.

-Gracias, prometo no estropearlo- Ella evitaba mirarlo, aun le dolía la escena candente con Katherine aunque por dentro se detestaba por sentirse de aquella manera.

Carol Lovegood ataviada con seda, encajes e incluso un paraguas estrafalario era la primera en recibirlos; su acompañante era uno de los abogados importantes del pueblo para poder conducirlo adecuadamente. La castaña solo le brindaba una sonrisa cortés mientras que Damon solo asentía con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Damon, no me digas que lograste que Helen pudiera acompañarlos, tu siempre tan persuasivo cariño- La mujer acaudalada de mediana edad decía con trasfondo y Hermione no decía palabra alguna.

-Bueno… soy irresistible, nadie me puede decir que NO- El pelinegro guiñaba un ojo mientas que la castaña sentía ganas de darle una bofetada, pues comenzaba a sentirse como una de sus interminables conquistas.

-Pues me alegra que seas tu quien le muestre lo divertidos que somos los americanos, aunque quizá estes acostumbrada a eventos mas ostentosos cariño- Carol miraba a Hermione.

-Los eventos que se realizan en Londres no distan mucho, después de todo nuestro idioma es casi idéntico y eso de la hora del te solo la acostumbran aquellos arraigados a lo conservador, incluso no me da tiempo a mi para poder beber una taza- Ambas reían con aquel comentario y el pelinegro escuchaba esa risa melodiosa, la comparaba incluso con la de Elena y se daba cuenta que la de la castaña era única, contagiaba, alegraba y sobre todo enamoraba. Desvió un poco la mirada para después ofrecer el codo para que su acompañante caminara con el hasta el centro de la plaza.

-Muy bien Carol, Helen necesita un recorrido turístico por este lugar asi que si nos disculpas… te veremos después- El vampiro de ojos aguamarina esbozaba una sonrisa sintiendo la mano de la castaña introducirse a ese espacio entre su brazo y su cintura. La señora Lovegood se despedía de ellos para poder atender a los demás invitados mientras que ellos dos caminaban a paso lento para admirar todos los adornos.

Hermione observaba que todo el lugar estaba completamente caracterizado; reconocía que aquellas personas tomaban en serio las festivdades recordándole un poco a las organizadas en Hogsmeade, sitio donde acostumbraba pasear junto a sus amigos durante su estancia en el colegio como el día de San Patricio. Había un señor canoso que tocaba una sinfonola y unos niños con hermosos trajecitos de la época, eso la hizo sonreir un poco a tal grado que Damon lo había notado.

-Mi padre jugó de niño precisamente en esta plaza, y creo que no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces salvo que las calles no estaban pavimentadas- El pelinegro señalaba las calles para mostrarle algo a la castaña, -Los carruajes pasaban arrastrados por caballos, mi padre me conto sobre un hombre que todos los días daba vueltas en círculos para ver a una alfarera que vendía sus artesanías justo aquí.—La castaña observaba al vampiro inquisitiva, pues su forma de relatar cada cosa era como si efectivamente la hubiese vivido, tan real, tan fidedigna, con aquellas palabras contundentes que podía sentirse transportada a la época colonial misma.

-Y que sucedió?, me refiero al hombre del carruaje.- Preguntaba ella.

-La mujer alfarera era de la tribu cherokee que acostumbraba vivir y sembrar por estas tierras antes de llamarse Mystic Falls. Eran excelentes cazadores pues el bosque los había forjado en la persecución de buenas presas- Damon y la castaña seguían caminando para continuar con el relato.

-Ella era hija del jefe mayor, y al descubrir que el hombre del carruaje deseaba cortejarla decidió casarla con uno de su mismo clan, pero ella lo amaba tanto que no soportaba la idea de vivir sin él al extremo de quitarse la vida.- La castaña abría un poco más los ojos casi llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Cielos… debió ser horrible, ¿Tu sabes que pasó con el?

-El hombre después de su muerte seguía con sus paseos respectivos con la esperanza de que el espíritu de su amada se lo llevara, hasta que un dia lo encontraron muerto dentro de su carruaje.

Damon miraba a la castaña mientras que la castaña sintió una punzada en el corazón, recordaba que habia hecho un comentario estupido y en cierto modo racista sobre la condición vampirica. Bajó un poco la mirada y posteriormente apretaba ligeramente el antebrazo del vampiro.

-No debi… Damon no era mi intención.

-Tu intención?.

-Me comporté elitista antes de venir para acá, por favor discúlpame- Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras que el vampiro sintió algo en el corazón, se sentía feliz, pleno, sentimientos que desde Katherine no habia sentido, le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

-Aceptaría una pieza de baile con este vampiro despiadado que pertenece a una especie diferente a la suya?.

-Damon!

-Lo se, bromeo, un poco de humor negro de principios de siglo- El vampiro guiñaba el ojo haciendo sonreir a la castaña.

Se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile donde comenzaba la orquesta a tocar música de vals de la época, el hombre de ojos aguamarina tomaba de la cintura a la castaña quien le colocaba una mano en el hombro entrelazando la otra en posición. Se miraron por un momento y sonrieron al mismo tiempo uno al otro.

La música comenzaba de manera suave, ellos comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos sincronizados mientras que Hermione recordaba haber bailado una pieza similar en cuarto curso al lado de Victor Krum. Sonreía al recordar ese hecho sintiéndose como una colegial al lado de un hombre tan apuesto como Damon Salvatore, pues el la conducía con tal destreza que los movimientos eran progresivamente más fluidos. Todos los ahí presentes dirigían sus miradas a esa pareja incluídos Jeremy y Matt quienes decepcionados se miraban el uno al otro reconociendo que entre aquellos dos había algo más que una simple colaboración.

Hermione no despegaba su mirada de esos ojos aguamarina que tampoco se apartaban de ella; ignoraba todo a su alrededor para solo disfrutar ese momento no importando incluso su prometido. Sabía que eso era peligroso, era prohibido, intocable, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese par de orbes que la observaban. Damon la hacía girar un par de veces contemplando lo hermosa que se veía portando el vestido de su madre, el único ser que había amado con tanta devoción y que se le habia ido a temprana edad.

-Se terminó la música Damon- Ella decía en susurro, pues efectivamente el vals había terminado pero él tan solo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Yo la sigo escuchando… tu no?.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se quedaba expectantes, pues esa conexión era algo incluso mas fuerte que ellos dos.


	21. La profecía no encontrada

**La profecía no encontrada**

Entraron por fin al callejón Diagon gracias a que Harry y Luna pudieron darles acceso; aún los vampiros como Stefan, Caroline y Klaus no creían que existiera un mundo paralelo bastante extraño y peculiar oculto por muchos años. El sitio era irregular, las construcciones de madera oscura y ventanales altos se dejaban apreciar en forma de galería adornadas con los letreros hechos a mano que indicaban los nombres de las localidades como si se tratara de un raro centro comercial de las grandes ciudades.

Elena miraba todo a su alrededor tallándose los ojos para comprobar que no estuviera en una especie de sueño, pues los habitantes de ese lugar vestían túnicas largas acompañadas de sombreros algo graciosos; unos largos y puntiagudos mientras que otros eran chatos en forma cilíndrica con una mota de estambre en la cima. Miraba a Stefan quien también se veía distraído con el panorama tan extraño que estaba observando, pues prestaba especial atención a un sitio llamado "Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión". Contemplaban que algunas personas se encontraban eligiendo vestimenta u otros tomandose medidas para adquirir uno.

-Que lugar es este?- Preguntaba Caroline mirando a todos lados.

-Este es el callejón Diagon, el lugar que contecta su mundo con el nuestro.

-Desde… cuando existe?

-Desde siempre, los magos y brujas convergen aquí a la par que los muggles.- Respondía Harry mirando al frente para doblar la esquina para condicirse a la entrada principal del ministerio de magia.

-Harry- Se persuraba Stefan.- También hay vampiros en… su mundo?

-Claro, solo que en este caso tienen la forma de controlarse y sirven como buenos aurores, de hecho tenemos a cinco vampiros en el escuadrón.

-Ellos son magos?- Preguntaba Klaus quien tenía de la mano a la rubia.

-No, ellos son excelentes cazadores y pocionistas, además conocen la forma de operar de los criminales y son bastante utiles, pero se les tiene estrictamente prohibido visitar su mundo, bien dicen que en arca abierta hasta el más justo peca- Respondía el pelinegro mientras llegaban al ministerio.

Un portón de madera tallado al estilo barroco con algunas imágenes grabadas se abría lentamente para darles el paso. Los otros se miraban unos a otros sorprendiéndose de la forma de esa construcción pues estaba tan inclinada como la torre de Pisa de Italia. Cuando entraron los vampiros se quedaban sorprendidos con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; pues papeles voladores abarrotaban el techo con diminutas alitas para dirigirse a las diversas oficinas asi como también pudieron apreciar una larga galera con chimeneas en los costados donde aparecían personas de la nada.

-No se queman?- Preguntaba la morena.

-Son chimeneas de la red flu, un medio de transporte utilizado que acorta el tiempo, pero debes ser preciso cuando visites algun lugar, pues yo la primera vez aparecí en otra para caminar cinco cuadras a donde quería llegar.

-Su desventaja es que llegas cubierto de hollín y es molesto tener que sacudirte durante el camino- Luna Lovegood caminaba como si nada con las manos introducidas en su túnica.

Observaban también una fuente danzarina que proyectaba la imagen de un hombre afroamericano con un sombrero chato y túnica color azul turquesa; posaba para la foto y claramente indicaba el nombre de "ministro de magia". Harry y Luna seguían con el camino pero los demás vampiros miraban toda esa escenografía totalmente fascinados, pues a pesar de vivir muchos años aquello era totalmente nuevo y por que no decirlo. Mágico.

Entraron por una compuerta de hierro dorado parecido a un ascensor común y corriente. Stefan tomaba la mano de Elena quien todavía miraba a su alrededor al igual que caroline para después introducirse a la par de los magos que los acompañaban. Harry indicaba fuerte y claro "Departamento de Aurores", y enseguida una voz femenina respondía al escucharla para indicar el piso y la oficina donde quedaba.

Sin esperar cualquier acción sintieron que su cuerpo era jalado hacia a dentro para dirigirse al sitio deseado mientras que tanto Elena como Caroline se aferraban a sus acompañantes que estaban igual de impresionados. Harry y Luna permanecían tranquilos esperando llegar tan pronto como era posible, asi que pasaron dos minutos para después aparecer en un pasillo largo tapizado en bloques brillantes de color negro que bien podía pasar por linóleo finamente pulido. Caminaron hasta la oficina donde aquel hombre afroamericano que habían visto en la entrada del lugar los esperaba dando vueltas por su despacho con la mano en su mentón.

-Porfin llegas Harry, ¿Nadie los notó?- El hombre miraba a los presentes para saludar después con cortesía. –Buenas tardes, soy el ministro de magia, creo que no es necesario recapitular los hechos ya que ustedes están buscando a su amiga Celta cierto?

Elena y Stefan se miraban aun recuperándose de la conmoción de ver aquel sitio lleno de artilugios extraños, pues se habían entretenido observando un aparato con varios espejos, un par de lechuzas paradas en un madero largo y una pila con lo que parecía ser agua común y corriente. Lo más sorprendente eran los cuadros que se movían como si en verdad los estuvieran observando; en ese momento Caroline le daba un codazo al vampiro castaño para que respondiera la pregunta.

-Si… perdón, bueno, de hecho Bonnie es de nuestro pueblo, Mystic Falls Virginia en Estados Unidos.- En ese momento el ministro se giraba repentinamente.

-Has dicho Mystic Falls?- Miraba al pelinegro para decirle algo importante. –Hermione esta investigando alla sobre los híbridos.

-Por que no me dijiste nada?, ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que son?, la ultima vez tuvimos que usar mas fuerza de la que empleamos para someter solo a tres,- Harry estaba algo exasperado mientras que los demás solo se quedaba expectantes, incluso Klaus que sentía que le estaban hablando precisamente a el.

-No había alternativa, necesitábamos discreción y no creo que Ronald conozca esa palabra por más bueno que sea, y tu eres impulsivo Harry te necesitaba a en Nueva Orleans de urgencia. –Suspiraba en ese momento mientras que el vampiro original daba un paso al frente.

-Yo soy un hibrido señor, asi que me pongo a su disposición para ser arrestado.

-Estas loco Klaus!, ¡Que carajos pasa contigo!- Replicaba Caroline en ese instante mientras que Stefan la detenía, pues si esa era una oportunidad de deshacerse de él la tomaría sin lugar a dudas, la rubia lo miraba con furia y Elena interpretaba eso como un enamoramiento contundente por parte de su amiga.

-No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero se cual es la forma en la que nos debilitamos, asi que me ofrezco para atraparlos y terminado su cometido le reitero que no opondré resistencia alguna.

Los magos se miraban unos a otros no creyendo que un hibrido estuviera a la merced de la justicia, pues eran sagaces y escurridizos al momento de la persecución. Harry miraba al ministro asintiendo mientas que Caroline trataba de safarse del agarre de Stefan.

-No saben ustedes nada… el no recuerda esa parte de su vida, por favor señor no lo arreste.- La rubia suplicaba mientras que el hibrido la miraba con ternura, pues había alguien que se preocupara por el .

-Esta bien Caroline, una abominación merece la muerte, el encierro y el cautiverio- Las palabras de Klaus sorprendieron a Stefan, definitivamente ese no era el vampiro original que era su "mejor amigo" en Monterrey California, ese era otro totalmente diferente e incluso dudaba si en algun momento su verdadero cuerpo estaba en otra parte para huir como siempre.

El ministro de magia caminaba hacia el vampiro original rizado observándolo de arriba abajo mientras el otro sostenía su vista fija en uno de los cuadros movibles. Harry se quedaba a la espra mientras que luna solo sonreía inocentemente. –No eres una abominación Klaus, eres un ser humano, por muy mezclado que estes con otras especies- La bruja rubia decía y la vampira sonreía al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Luna..

-Solo digo la verdad, no tengo por que mentir.- Respondía ella y en ese momento Kingsley daba un suspiro hondo para volver al tema anterior.

-No te arrestaremos ¿Klaus verdad?, me han hablado mucho de ti, dependes de la familia original de vampiros y lograste convertirte en un ser poderoso, pero debo decirte que cualquier cosa que intentes aquí no te servirá de mucho, después de todo la magia es la que mueve la mayoría de las aptitudes en los seres sobrenaturales.- Miraba a los demás. –Tendremos que trabajar en equipo, per tendremos que llevar a Elena a la fuente de la memoria.

-Para que la quieren llevar alla- Preguntaba Stefan preocupado y a la defensiva.

-Su mente esta conectada con la de la bruja celta, asi que através de ella podremos darnos cuenta de los movimientos que tienen planeados, o al menos los lugares que nos dejen pistas.

-Kingsley, no has sabido que querían en le departamento de misterios?- Preguntaba Harry inmediatamente tomando el ultimo inventario realizado en el lugar. Mientras tanto el ministro suspiraba decepcionado.

-Todo esta completo Harry, ni una profecía o artefacto perdido, solo causaron destrozos a su paso, pero no sabemos que buscaban, esto dificulta la misión por mucho.- El hombre afroamericano concluía pero Elena había recordado algo que le mostró Bonnie en su último sueño, asi que dio un paso al frente para aclararlo.

-Dice usted profecía?

-Si…

-Que cosa es una profecía para ustedes?- Volvia a preguntar la morena.

-Tienen forma de esfera de cristal, esos presagios son grabados desde tiempos inmemoriales para poder ser estudiados e incluso parados en su momento, ¿Tienes alguna información que nos pueda ayudar?.- Volvia a explicar el ministro mientras que todos en ese despacho estaban más interesados, incluso Stefan.

-Bueno… Bonnie miró una especie de anaqueles donde habia varias de ellas, caminaron y comenzaron a revisar una por una, incluso Kol las observaba como si su vida dependiera de ello—La chica hacía una pausa para acercarse un poco más a los magos. –Están utilizando a Bonnie y a los demás brujos para buscar al… elegido.

-Me… buscan a mi?- Preguntaba El pelinegro.

-No lo se, ¿Tu eres el elegido?- El vampiro pelinegro arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno… lo fui en su momento, es una larga historia que contar pero lo que mas me preocupa- Caminaba alrededor de la oficina del ministro con la mano en su mentón. -¿No sabes que fue lo que Silas y Rossier hablaron?.

-Bueno… creo que Ikaro es su verdadero nombre, es un inmortal como Silas- Ella pasaba saliva tratando de recordar. –Hablaron del elegido, tenían que buscarlo para completar un… ritual, uno… prohibido relacionado con sangre.

-Por que la querrían, ellos no son vampiros- Puntualizaba Kingsley.

-No lo se, yo solo veo les digo lo que Bonnie presenciaba- La morena apretaba sus labios con mucha fuerza mientras que el castaño se acercaba a ella para infundarle tranquilidad. Entre tanto los magos se miraban unos a otros tratando de descifrar aquel presagio, pues ahora buscaban a esa persona que llamaban el elegido.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tendremos que llevarte a la fuente de la memoria, también será un canal temporal de comunicación para poder ver lo que en ese momento estén tramando Silas y sus aliados.- Indicaba Harry mientras que los demás lo acompañaban a ese sitio, pues ahora tenían en claro que aquellos inmortales buscaban a una persona en especial para obtener su sangre. La pregunta sobre el motivo seguía en el aire y su única conexión era Elena Gilbert.

Todos seguían bailando en la celebración como nunca, pues Carol Lovegood había elegido el mejor repertorio de música de la época colonial para que todo fuera perfectamente ambientado. La comida estaba constituida por canapés de jamón y queso, el platon de fruta fresca cortada estaba rebosante y suculento.

La castaña se tomaba un respiro para acudir a tomar algunos cuadritos y entretenerse con la comida pues aquel baile que había tenido con Damon le había cortado la respiración y necesitaba distraerse. Para poder hacerlo como se debía aceptó bailar un par de piezas con Matt Donovan al igual que Jeremy Gilbert.

Ambos chicos sonreían a expensas del vampiro pelinegro quien se sentía demasiado incomodo que Hermione fuera el centro de atención de varios caballeros del lugar, incluso Jenna se mostraba un tanto celosa ya que Alaric le había pedido bailar después que ambos chicos. La sheriff Forbes no tenía animos de caracterizarse y con su uniforme policial recorría toda la plaza esperando que no hubiesen novedades.

Hermione acomodaba un poco su cabello volviendo a notar que el pelinegro se acercaba y al mismo tiempo sentía su corazón acelerarse sobremanera, trataba de distraerse con los que bailaban pero era imposible ignorar ese aroma a madera y menta que el joven emanaba con su sola presencia. Damon tomaba un poco de ponche a pesar de no gustarle del todo colocándose a un lado para admirar con ella el panorama.

-Creo que el mocoso Gilbert y el Jonny Bravo están como un par de caballeros dispuestos a batirse a duelo por ti, bueno… eres británica, supongo que eso es lo que acostumbran allá.- Sonreía torcidamente el vampiro y la castaña tan solo se recargaba un poco mas rodando los ojos.

-Son mis amigos Damon, tienen lindas atenciones conmigo.

-Y a toda mujer le encanta que le tengan atenciones, creo … que eres la Paris Hilton de Mystic Falls.- La castaña volteaba a verlo algo indignada.

-Gracias por llamarme descerebrada y borracha, creeme que es un gran cumplido viniendo de un vampiro ancestral- Respondía la castaña haciendo que el pelinegro soltara una risotada, admitía que le gustaba hacerla enojar, pues se miraba fantástica, única y sobre todo más humana que nunca.

-No sabes lo que tuve que contenerme Hermione- Daba un trago a su bebida.

-De beber sangre humana… No se por que no es una novedad contando tus antecedentes Damon- Ella sonreía mientras que el le tocaba el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo sintiendo que se desarmaba y sus musculos se volvían gelatina con ese contacto. En ese instante el pelinegro de ojos aguamarina le hablaba en susurro, al oído, hipnotizando con esto todos sus sentidos.

-Contenerme de no romperle el cuello a ese par de mocosos idiotas y al cabrón de Alaric por bailar contigo… tu veniste conmigo, y soy un tanto… territorial Hermione.

La castaña sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco más con aquella declaración, sus manos temblaban considerablemente al mismo tiempo que su boca. Sabía de antemano que eso que comenzaba sentir estaba prohibido, colocaba a su prometido rubio platinado ante cualquier cosa pero le resultaba imposible con ese contacto tan cercano que tenía con el vampiro. Ella solo sintió decepción por si misma desviando la mirada para evitar ese par de ojos azules claro que tanto le encantaban.

-Estoy aquí para ver si hay hibridos cerca Damon, no para una cita romantica, además…- Le mostraba el anillo que Draco le había obsequiado.—Estoy comprometida recuerdas?, ve esto bien, por que quiero que marques el límite entre nosotros.

El vampiro tomaba deliberadamente su bano tocando con finura sus dedos; recorría lentamente lo largo de ellos hasta la punta de las uñas sin dejar de mirarla, se detenía en esa pieza de joyería de oro blanco arqueando un poco más la ceja. Sabía que todo aquello era más que deseo, ansia de beber su sangre, de tenerla para él, pues no cometería el mismo error con Elena y jugaría sus cartas a la perfección para no volverse a equivocar.

-Tu prometido es rico no es asi?, creo que …- Le susurraba al oído. –Creo que quieres casarte para poder escoger sola tus esferitas de navidad y ordenar al ama de llaves disponer todo para cada comida- Se separaba un poco de ella para sonreir con amplitud. –Que envidia Hermione.

-Callate Damon- No pudo evitar medio reir con aquel comentario y trataba por todos los medios de mostrarse rígida, pero era imposible.

El chico se acercaba nuevamente a su oído esta vez tomándola de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo.- Tu seras su mujer, el será tu marido, respetando la ya tan trillada regla de "en la salud y en la enfermedad", "en la pobreza y en la riqueza", "en lo próspero y en lo adverso" hasta que… la muerte los separe.- La castaña sentía de nuevo esa voz que se impregnaba en cada poro de su piel cerrando los ojos, respirando el aroma amaderado de Damon mientras el continuaba con ese juego de palabras envolventes.

-Tendran una recepción digna de reyes…-El se acercába a su lóbulo derecho rosándolo con sus labios.

- … Bailaran y te acercaras a él sintiendo todo su cuerpo por encima de tu vestido blanco de satín y seda…-Se acercaba más a su oído bailoteando un poco en aquella área.

-El podrá sentirte ansiando estar a solas para despojarte de tu ajuar de novia… quitarte el corpiño… las medias… los zapatos, observar tu cuerpo desnudo por detrás de la cortina de baño mientras te alistas para salir semidesnuda… casi expuesta… Mientras el trata de evitar que notes que si virilidad esta erecta y lista para poseerte.- En ese momento la castaña se perdía en aquella declaración pasando saliva con dificultad , pues el pelinegro continuaba con aquellas palabras como si fueran música para sus oídos.

-…Te tomara de la cintura acariciando tu cuerpo de arriba abajo haciéndote sentir mujer, deseada, amada, mirarás las sabanas con tus parpados entrecerrados deseando que el te bese..—Damon le acariciaba la mejilla mientras que la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados. -…Te siga tocando, que pase su lengua por tus senos…- Hermione se sentía en el extasis imaginándose no a su prometido, sino al vampiro haciendo esas cosas tan diestramente como las describía. Fue cuando recobró la cordura apartándolo de tajo de su lado para abrazarse a si misma; afortunadamente ninguno de los ahí presentes se había percatado de tal cercanía.

-Basta Damon… creo que debo ir a dormir, mañana hay trabajo pendiente y quiero terminar pronto.

-Pero trabajas los domingos?- Preguntaba el vampiro haciendo que ella se pusiera de mil colores, se había delatado claramente.

-Este… si, necesito revisar unas cosas.

-Entonces ya nos vamos, esto de socializar no se me da como antes.- Damon la acompañaba a la salida pero en ese momento sintieron un estruendo parecido al de la electricidad. Hermione escuchó un grito desgarrador de Carol quien estaba aterrada por observar que las farolas se hacían añicos al mismo tiempo; una a una comenzaban a apagarse mientras que todos corrían despavorídos por todos lados para buscar ayuda.

-Que carajos fue eso- Damon se colocaba frente a la castaña también sorprendido por ese altercado, en cambio la chica de ojos miel trataba de concentrarse para percibir cualquier amenaza. Por alguna extraña razón lo asoció con un ataque en Londres a causa de mortífagos.

-Debo ir a investigar- La castaña se tomaba la parte media del vestido para correr hacia el lugar de los hechos y averiguar lo que sucedía; el pelinegro vampiro tan solo se limitaba a seguirla contemplando que ahora los adornos que los estudiantes habían colocado se incendiaban por si solos.

-Sera obra de los hibridos?.

-No lo creo, podría detectar su presencia, incluso tu lo harías pero esto es algo mas complicado Damon.

-Que quieres decir con eso Hermione.

Antes de que la chica contestara un sujeto de capa negra hacía acto de presencia con una mascara de metal caminando lentamente destruyendo todo a su paso. Los demás que se encontraban mirando esa acción no creían lo que estaba ocurriendo; entre tanto la sheriff Forbes acompañada de un grupo de policías apuntaban al terrorista para después disparar a quemarropa.

Aquel hombre enmascarado solo repelía las balas diestramente con un madero largo que Hermione reconoció al instante; pues se trataba de un mago haciendo atrocidades en el pueblo. El sujeto continuaba desviando las balas pero los policías no se rendían, seguían disparando con la esperanza de que por lo menos una bala pudiera atravesar su cuerpo.

-Alto ahí!- La sheriff imperaba mientras que el hombre apuntaba con la varita a uno de los policías lanzando un rayo de luz verde que hizo que la castaña se llevara las manos a la boca. Ese mismo se impactó contra el pecho del uniformado haciendo que se derrumbara de un solo golpe cayendo totalmente inerte al piso.

-No!- La castaña gritaba y Damon la seguía corriendo hasta la escena del crimen.

-Que pasa Hermione!- Imperaba Damon pero ella se concentraba en observar al sujeto de la mascara que había asesinado con la maldición imperdonable al policía. Se acuclillaba para comprobar tan solo un cuerpo sin vida yaciendo en el asfalto. Se levantó para empuñar su varita y mirando con determinación al atacante.

-Hermione… el tipo loco… es uno de los tuyos?

-No… es peor- la chica se encaminaba apartando a Damon y enfrentarlo, caminaba a paso decidido hasta que por fin lo tuvo a una distancia considerable.

En ese instante el enmascarado había desarmado a la Sheriff quien seguía expectante por aquellas extrañas luces que salian del madero que servía como arma destructiva. La había derribado al piso y el siniestro hombre se acercaba lentamente haciendo sonar sus botas hasta que con la varita le apuntaba al pecho.

-Muggles estupidos, nunca cambiarán, siempre creyendo que lo podrán arreglar todo con sus cañoncitos de fuego… Avada..

-Expelliarmus!- La castaña desarmaba lo desarmaba antes de que pudiera conjurar la maldición asesina en contra de la señora Forbes. – Levicorpus- La mujer policía sintió su cuerpo elevarse por los aires como desafiando toda ley gravitacional para ser dejada al otro extremo de la escena, miraba que la causante de esa magia extraña era Helen, la recién llegada de Londres.

-Que esta ocurriendo…- La sheriff preguntaba aun en el suelo y observando a la ojimiel dirigir la mirada al tipo siniestro. Entre tanto en la otra escena el hombre de la mascara de metal se cruzaba de brazos recuperando su varita de nuevo.

-De modo que la sangre sucia esta en este pueblucho de mala muerte- Soltaba una risotada, mientras tanto los demás incluyendo Jeremy quien ayudaba a los demás a evacuar la zona se daban cuenta de que Helen o mejor dicho Hermione era de la misma naturaleza que el terrorista.

-No te preguntaré como es que me conoces, pero te advierto que no permitiré que hagas mas daño, acabo de notificar a Azkaban que un preso acaba de fugarse, asi que no lo compliques y entregate- Hermione tenía su verita en ristre totalmente decidida. Damon se acercaba a un lado para hacerle compañía y no dejarla sola, no sabía como combatir a un mago pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que la chica resultara herida de ninguna forma.

El hombre en cambio solo caminaba a paso lento ondeando su varita y echando parte de su capa hacia a tras para dejar ver un traje de cuero negro que inmediatamente ella reconoció como un mortifago, o mejor dicho uno que deseaba serlo.

-Asi que te convertiste en auror, bueno, supongo que tus amigos Potter y Weasley te hacen compañia, ¿Puedo preguntarte donde están?.

-Lo conoces Hermione?- Preguntaba Damon.

-Si.. o eso creo- Elevaba un poco la voz para que el hombre de la mascara la escuchara. –Tu eres Demitri Greyback , hermano de Fernir cierto?.

-Vaya, vaya, no por nada tu fama te precede sangre sucia, eres la mas inteligente que conozco, casi tanto como la loca de Bellatrix- El hombre suspiraba fingidamente. –Triste deceso, tan buenas tetas que tenía la mujer pero ya vez, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Damon se quedaba pasmado con la platica que sostenían aquellos dos, pues utilizaban términos desconocidos, lenguaje que jamás había escuchado en toda su vida. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione era una bruja legitima y que su mundo era bastante bizarro pero jamás que fuera del todo palpable. La castaña seguía con su mirada fija en el enmascarado de hierro.

-Que haces en este pueblo, ¿A quien o que veniste a buscar aquí?. –Puntualizaba la chica aun con la varita en ristre mientras el otro se acercaba un poco mas hasta quedar a corta distancia.

-Estoy en busca del hibrido original, aunque me llegaron reportes de que alguien mató a dos de los mios, asi que solo necesito que Klaus Mikealson aparezca para poder largarme de aquí.- La castaña se quedaba dubitativa mientras que se daba cuenta que varios hombres mitad lobo y vampiro acudían a reunirse con ese ex mortifago para acorazarlo. La chica no quitaba su varita de posición hasta que de repente Damon había hablado.

-Yo conozco a Klaus pero el hijo de puta esta inactivo, no me lo agradezcas, pero nadie quiere vivo a un parásito que esta mutando con un perro ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?- El pelinegro se colocaba a un lado de la castaña mientras que ella lo observaba con duda.

-Conoces a ese tal Klaus?

-Creeme , lo conozco mas de lo que quisiera.

El hombre de la mascara de hierro empuñaba su varita para enseguida conjurar un hechizo inmovilizador en el pecho del vampiro que acompañaba a Hermione.

–Reducto!-Ella en cambio realizaba un contra ataque haciendo que los otros hibridos se pusieran en guardia para defender a su actual señor.

-Que carajos!- Damon intentaba soltarse pero era imposible debido a la magia que le habían conjurado. Sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente inmovilizados mostrando su bestialidad, pues la situación comenzaba a molestarle. La castaña seguía luchando hechizo por hechizo contra el mortifago quien estaba en desventaja, ya que la chica era demasiado hábil con la varita.

-Atrápame si puedes Sangre sucia- El enmascarado de hierro desaparecía dejando una estela oscura a su paso rondando por la plaza, mientras tanto ella dudaba si perseguirlo, pero lo pensaba un momento concluyendo que no podía estar más delatada que en ese instante. Tomaba su muñeca apretándola con fuerza para dirigirse a la misma velocidad que el mortifago salvo que ella tenía el humo completamente blanco.

Los habitantes del pueblo miraban aquella escena no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, pues alrededor del parque principal podían divisarse un par de estelas de humo en blanco y negro que se perseguían. Constantemente miraban toda la destrucción comenzando a recapitular los hechos. Todo ese ataque se debía a un ser que usaba magia, de eso no había ninguna duda; muchos de los ancianos asociaban ese hecho con el apocalipsis.

-Sueltame hijo de …- Damon no podía quitarse el hechizo de encima mientras que tres hibridos se encontraban frente a el sonriendo como unos locos, los ojos amarillentos les brillaban con todo fulgor y los colmillos les salian de manera mounstrosa.

-Asi que tu mataste a Federick y a Robert- Decía uno de ellos moreno de cabello azabache y musculos prominentes. Damon en cambio no paraba de reír de manera sonora, pues aún en los peores momentos sacaba siempre su lado sarcástico.

-Quien era tu novio, el primero o el segundo?-

-Callate cabrón, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, dile adiós a tu vida de vampiro- En ese momento los tres hibridos al mismo tiempo le clavaban sus fauces haciendo que gritara de dolor desgarrador. El veneno de licántropo comenzaba a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo para después mostrar los síntomas que serían lentos y torturadores.

Hermione pudo derribar eficazmente a Greyback haciendo que cayera al piso estampándose contra la ventana de una casa de cambio. Después observaba que los hibridos estaban devorando la carne del pelinegro y lanzaba un hechizo para poderlos apartar.

-Bolus eléctrica- Unos rayos luminosos de electricidad hacían que los hibridos cayeran en shock totalmente inconcientes. Ella lograba tocar tierra para dirigirse al vampiro quien en ese momento estaba todavía inmovilizado; logrando quitar el encantamiento congelador notó que el aspecto del joven de ojos aguamarina era más palido que de costumbre, pues el veneno de licántropo habia entrado en su cuerpo.

-Damon… respondeme por favor, no , no me hagas esto, quedate conmigo si?.

-Hermione… - El comentaba con una sonrisa para después mostrar sus marcas de mordeduras donde lo habían atacado. La chica tan solo observaba aquella carne desgarrada que no sanaba por si sola como era característica de los vampiros. Estaba alarmada, preocupada, casi soltaba una lagrima al verlo en tal estado.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de huéspedes…

-No- El imperaba. –Tienes que atrapar a ese mago loco, esto..no es nada.- En ese instante la chica lo tomaba de la cintura para abrazarlo completamente. Observaba al mismo tiempo que Greyback no estaba derribado, y si era lo suficientemente listo sabría que los aurores estarían en camino para hacer dos cosas; desmemorizar a los habitantes sobre el altercado y buscar el rastro del nuevo mago tenebroso asi que por el momento no tendría de que preocuparse.

-Damon… mi prioridad eres tu, no dejaré que mueras…- El le daba una caricia observándola en aquel vestido aperlado con motivos dorados. –Te pareces tanto a ella, gracias… por traérmela devuelta.-La castaña le sonrio sabiendo que tendría que hacer lo imposible para curarlo, aunque probablemente ese vampiro tenia las horas contadas.

Visualizaba la sala de estar de la casa de huéspedes para seguido a eso desaparecer de un tirón de la plaza. Damon sintió solamente una especie de mareo que casi le provcaba un vómito, pero tenía que contenerse hasta llegar a su hogar, al menos ahí … podría morir en paz.


	22. Te obsequio el momento

Aparecieron en la sala de estar donde la chimenea todavía tenia algunos restos de cenizas y hollín en señal de que había sido consumida casi en su totalidad. La sensación para el vampiro pelinegro fue horrible; como si revolvieran todos sus órganos en una gran batidora de leche, en cambio la ojimiel solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. Curarlo.

Damon continuaba abrazándolo pero al darse cuenta de su malestar la apartó con brusquedad para soltar un vómito de color sangre oscura parecida al petróleo. No le importaba manchar la alfombra persa que hacía mucho tiempo habían comprado para adornar la vivienda. Hermione se pasaba ambas manos por la frente caminando de un lado a otro para después tomar al vampiro de la cintura y ayudarlo a ir a su recamara.

-Te pondrás bien Damon… te pondrás bien- Ella repetía infundiéndose confianza mientras que el otro solo sentía nauseas, ganas de vomitar, un escalofrío que recorría a gran velocidad todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sudaba helado, su vista era borrosa y lo que deseaba era tocar su cama para poder descansar algo. Anteriormente había vivido esa sensación que no fue nada agradable, aunque afortunadamente Stefan le había llevado la cura. La sangre de Klaus.

-Te preocupas demasiado… para ser inglesa, ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?- El pelinegro sonreía a pesar de la debilidad haciendo que ella sonriera un poco.

-Hay un par de amigos míos que opinan exactamente lo mismo y … también son ingleses.

-Te refieres a ese tal… Henry y Jhon?- Respondia el vampiro tosiendo con suma fuerza haciendo que la castaña sintiera el doble de dolor que el, pues su aspecto era más palido que en las horas anteriores. Se dio prisa para poder abrir la puerta y colocarlo debidamente en la cama.

-Se llaman Harry y Ron- La chica observaba que el cabello y el atuendo colonial los tenía empapados de sudor, tocaba su frente descubriendo que ardía como una llamarada. –Oh Damon.. estas caliente.

-Entonces…- Tosía un poco. –Huye de mi… estoy que ardo.

-Damon!

-Bromeo linda… solo bromeo…- El vampiro cerraba sus ojos un momento mientras ella trataba de que no durmiera, pues era mas complicado si sus sentidos estaban aletargados. Hermione le quitaba el saco con mucho cuidado manejándolo como si fuera un muñeco y al mismo tiempo le retiraba la camisa para que tuviera el pecho desnudo. No era bueno que se quedara con la ropa humeda ya que sería contraproducente.

-Estas… abusando de mí Hermione?- El pelinegro sonreía torcidamente aún debilitado pero la castaña tan solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de ligero fastidio. No cabia duda que ese hermano Salvatore era de lo más testarudo.

-Necesitas estar a temperatura ambiente para que tu transpiración se evapore.

-Entonces… debo también quitarme esto- El vampiro desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y la ojimiel tan solo lo detenía sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-No seas loco Damon, te quitaré las botas, debes estar lo más fresco posible. –Ella se dirigía a sus pies retirando con suavidad las botas que los cubrían, mientras tanto el vampiro comenzaba a temblar un poco más sintiendo un frío de perros, sus manos parecían gelatina y la sabana comenzaba a humedecerse con su transpiración.

Hermione no sabía como actuar en estos casos, pues de haber sido uno de sus amigos podría suministrarle poción revitalizante con algo de infusión de ajenjo para cicatrizar las heridas pero en el caso de vampiros se consideraba una primeriza. Caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en la forma de poder curarlo mientras miraba la tina de porcelana que servía para que el chico pudiera bañarse.

-Te gusta… mi habitación?, esa tina es… de Italia, la traje en uno de mis viajes por los años treinta.- Decía el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de mantenerse despierto.

-Eres un estrafalario sin duda- Ella sonreía mordiéndose todavía el labio inferior de lado en señal de impotencia, debía actuar rápido o de lo contrario moriría.

Fue en ese momento que recordó que Katherine estaba en la casa, asi que solo colocaba una frazada limpia en el pecho del vampiro dándole una caricia tierna en la frente sonriéndole para darle animos. Damon entre tanto sentía de nuevo esas manos suaves en su piel mirándola como un niño tierno. Aún tenía puesto el vestido de su madre por lo que se la imaginó a su lado; curándolo como cuando era niño, dándole todo su amor en los primeros años.

-Mama… Walter Hudd me obligo… a montar el monociclo, no le digas a papá, no se lo digas… porfavor..—Hermione notaba que el vampiro comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, y eso no era bueno. En ese momento decidió buscar a la vampira morena para que le explicara la situación no sin antes hacer un plan B, asi que colocaba de nuevo su varita en el escritorio para convocar una lechuza. Escribió lo que deseaba saber y posteriormente con rapidez la doblaba esperando por algunos minutos, entre tanto se dirigió al interior de la casa para buscar a Katherine.

-Katherine donde estas?- Ella gritaba bajándo las escaleras en espera de encontrarla pero no tuvo éxito. –Katherine donde demonios estas!- Volvia a dirigirse a las habitaciones abriendo cada una de las puertas de la casa. Recorrió desde la cocina, el sótano donde había una extraña puerta de metal con unas macetas de verbena e incluso a las afueras para poderla localizar pero ella no estaba en ningún lado.

Se dirigió a la recamara donde se le había confinado pero estaba completamente vacía; revisó el baño asi como también el balcón dándose cuenta de su evidente ausencia. Se paso las manos por su cabello dando un largo suspiro, ya que tan solo y como única esperanza le quedaba la respuesta de la lechuza.

Al volver a la recamara observaba que Damon no estaba en ella, caminó un poco lento para revisar si no estaba alimentándose de un blíster de sangre ,pero se daba cuenta de que las bolsas estaban llenas; pues las almacenaba en uno de los cajones designados para eso y el contenido seguía completamente intacto.

Dio un suspiro entrecortado para después dirigirse a la bañera donde tampoco se había desplazado. -¡Donde estas Damon, no puedes levantarte!- Imperaba la chica pero en aquel instante sintió un agarre tan fuerte que no se dio la oportunidad de defenderse, solo pudo percibir el impacto que aquel vampiro le hacía contra la pared mirándola con su típica bestialidad mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos negros con las venas palpitantes en el contorno. Su respiración jadeante se acercaba al rostro de la castaña mirándola con ansias de beber su sangre; dirigía su mirada al cuello exactamente en el sitio donde su vena carótida estaba mostrándose, pues esa área blanda y suave era el sitio ideal para hincarle el diente.

-Katherine, pagarás por lo que me hiciste, por tu culpa soy un maldito mounstro, por tu culpa he hecho miserable a Stefan todos estos años- La tomaba de la cintura con demasiada fuerza mientras que la castaña estaba ahora un poco más asustada; si trataba de quitarse seguramente convertiría todo aquello en una persecución pero no le quedaba otra.

-Damon… dejame por favor Damon soy Hermione…

-Her… mione.. – El volvía a sonreir con suficiencia emitiendo un gruñido que hizo que la chica lo tomara como señal de alarma asi que extendió la mano para poder estar armada.

-Accio varita- En ese instante la chica desaparecía en una estela de humo blanco para tomar el madero y comenzar a defenderse. No permitiría que bebiera su sangre pues ahora Damon no estaba del todo controlado.

El vampiro pelinegro tenía el aspecto sudoroso, húmedo, semidesnudo notándose las gotas escurrir lentamente por su tórax bien formado y blanquecino. Hermione tenía la varita en ristre pero en ese instante el vampiro se movía a velocidad impresionante hasta su dirección, la castaña cambiaba de lugar sin dejar la habitación pues después de todo tenía que vigilarlo.

Damon ocasionaba destrozos en su propio espacio, pues hacía aun lado de manera furiosa todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. –Vamos Katherine, demuéstrame que tan perra y vivora puedes ser!- El vampiro miraba con sorna a la castaña misma que no quitaba la varita de su posición.

-Inmovilus rictus- La chica impactaba su rayo contra el pecho del vampiro haciendo que éste cayera en seco en el piso, mientras tanto la ojimiel volvía a guardar el madero mágico en su costado para ayudar a Damon a levantarse. A pesar de lo complicado que era moverlo lo colocaba con dificultad en la cama para después respirar aliviada al sentir que la lechuza llegaba con la respuesta, pues había consultado a uno de los vampiros miembros del escuadrón de aurores. Se dirigió con prontitud hacia a ella para darle una caricia de agradecimiento y observar por fin la respuesta que llegaba a sus manos.

_"Señorita Granger._

_Deacuerdo a su carta enviada temo decirle que no hay cura para una mordida de licántropo en un vampiro. Cuando éste entra en el torrente comienza a soltar bacterias que aumentan la bestialidad y los instintos, asi que si fuera usted tendría piedad de el y le clavaría una estaca. Esa es la única solución._

_Podría prolongarle la existencia gracias a la raíz de mandrágora y al colmillo de dragón pero eso los síntomas se presentarían en una semana más._

_Mis saludos cordiales._

_Astharot Prescott"_

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón, comenzaba a llenarse de una preocupación y un pánico indescriptible, pues estaba descubriendo que Damon estaba condenado al sufrimiento a menos de que se le atravezara el corazón con una estaca. Observaba de reojo al vampiro que estaba completamente petrificado dirigiéndose lentamente a el y mirarlo con decepción.

-Damon…

El solo la miraba, se había calmado reconociéndola al instante, asi que solo se dedicaba a brindarle una gran sonrisa para darle tranquilidad mientras que ella se recostaba de su lado respirando hondo. –Finite.. encantatem..- removía el hechizo haciendo que el vampiro pudiera ahora tener movimiento en sus articulaciones. Respirando hondo se trataba de acomodar colocando su cabeza de lado en la almohada mirando a la castaña.

-Eres una gran hada de los dientes … Hermione, creo… que ese prometido tuyo… tiene suerte, mucha diría yo.- Tosiendo trataba de recuperarse para continuar hablando. – Seria mucho pedir… que a uno… de tus hijos lo … llamaras… como yo?- El pelinegro sonreía con algo de suficiencia a pesar de que su piel sudorosa y sus ojeras reflejaran lo contrario.

-Damon… creo que si, acabas de convencerme de llamarlo asi –La chica volvia a dar un suspiro. - Draco… no tiene por que oponerse- La castaña contestaba con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía triste, impotente, decepcionada consigo misma por no poder hacer nada por ese vampiro.

-Asi que se llama Draco… -El balbuceaba un poco. –Yo que pensaba… raptarte en tu boda, secuestrarte y hacerte mia… pero ya ves, creo que solo sere tu .. fantasma…

-Damon no.. no hables, no te esfuerces..—Ella le respondía con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla soltando una lágrima meintras el levantaba su mano con dificultad para secársela.

-No llores Hermione… no por este… vampiro hijo de puta que… solo quería beberte… soy un maldito, siempre lo fui… se feliz con el… despósalo… hazle sentir que tiene una gran mujer a su lado…- El vampiro suspiraba un poco.—Por que no me conociste antes… quizá yo sería quien te llevara… al altar- El chico declaraba para después hacer una declaración que salía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Hermione…

-Si?

-Dile a mi hermano… que lo quiero.

La castaña no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas, se daba cuenta de una cosa de la cual estaba huyendo desde que lo había conocido, pero ahora en su lecho de muerte no habia duda. Ella estaba enamorada de Damon; la había conquistado con esa actitud petulante, autosuficiente, cínica, despiadada, mounstrosa, pero también amaba a Draco quien era su prometido recordando que ambos ahora tenían actitudes bastante parecidas.

-No sigas, por favor no sigas… no en este momento- Ella suplicaba para no profundizar más en el tema pero el carraspeaba para solo brindarle una sonrisa.

-Temes… descubrir que también te gusta otro?

-No es eso, solo no quiero que te esfuerces..

-Bah.. ni por que me ves muriendo poco a poco dejas de ser tan obstinada y terca.

Ella se levantaba de la cama para cambiar las compresas con agua fría y colocarlas en la frente del joven vampiro, el tan solo se quejaba un poco más moviéndose de un lado al otro sintiendo que su estomago volvía a rechazar la sangre que le había dado en un vaso. Vomitó con gran fuerza que sus ojos se achicaron un poco y su mentón estaba cubierto de esa mezcla negra que arrojó al principio.

-Cielos… soy un asco, debes hacerlo Hermione… no quiero sufrir más, no quiero que me veas asi de patético- Apoyaba las manos en la orilla de la cama con su cabello negro húmedo pegado a su frente y su boca abierta, por primera vez no se atrevía a mirarla.

Se consideraba horrible, asqueroso, sucio, deprimente, nada que ver con el galán que enloquecía a sus víctimas o a todas las mujeres con las que salía. –Creo que con tu varita mágica puedes … hacer el trabajo- Soltaba un bufido irónico mientras ella daba un suspiro para empuñarla.

-No recordaba la puta sensación de la mordida de lobo, maldita sea..

-Damon, esto te habia pasado antes?, ¿Cómo fue que te curaste?, mira que si hay una esperanza debemos aferrarnos a ella si?- Ella le levantaba el rostro contemplándolo mientras el trataba de desviar la mirada, detestaba sobremanera que lo vieran de esa forma tan patética y terminal. Hermione lo obligó a mirarla tomando una toalla y secar el resto de vómito que tenía en su mentón. El pelinegro sonrió como nunca, ella en verdad se preocupaba, no por nada era el ángel de su guarda, tal vez alguien poderoso la habia enviado para rescatarlo, para salvarlo incluso de si mismo.

-La sangre de Klaus… el hibrido original, pero el maldito esta en Londres.

En ese instante el teléfono celular de Damon sonaba, por lo que la castaña lo tomaba para poder contestar ya que el vampiro estaba demasiado indispuesto. Claramente era una llamada de su hermano Stefan ,se colocó el móvil en el oído para iniciar la conferencia.

-Si diga?- Hermione comenzaba.

-Hola, soy Stefan Salvatore hermano de Damon, podrías pasármelo por favor.

-El.. no puede contestar ahora, esta…-Respondía la castaña tratando de serenarse, no era fácil dar una noticia de tal magnitud. Se sentó en la cama a un lado del vampiro para recostarlo despacio e indicarle que no se moviera, en cambio el pelinegro le tomaba la otra mano para que no se alejara ,ella sonreía no oponiendo resistencia.

-Que esta pasando?, y ¿Quién eres tú?.

-Soy Hel… Hermione Granger.

-Hermione?, de casualidad tu conoces a un Harry Potter y a Luna Lovegood?- En ese instante la castaña abría los ojos un poco más, pues eso no podía ser más coincidencia.

-Son mis amigos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué me preguntas por ellos?

-Estan aquí conmigo, venimos en busca de Bonnie, ya… sabemos que tu eres bruja y que tus camaradas también lo son, incluso llegamos a un lugar que ustedes conocen como el ministerio de magia o algo así-

-Estan en el ministerio?, ¿Tu eres uno de los vampiros con el que Kingsley esta haciendo equipo?.- Preguntaba la ojimiel levantándose de la cama para prestar más atención, en cambio Damon estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que su hermano estuviera en Londres.

-Si a equipo le llamas trabajar para detener a Silas y a ese Evan Rossier pues creo que estamos del mismo lado- Ella escuchaba un respiro hondo.- Nos dijo Kingsley que estás enfrentando a híbridos en Mystic Falls es cierto?

-Si, de hecho tengo algo que decirte Stefan y no te gustará, hubo un altercado en la celebración de los primeros colonos en el pueblo y fuimos atacados no solo por hombres mitad lobo y vampiro, sino que además se encuentra un Ex mortífago llamado Demitri Greyback, buscaba a … Klaus, y no se donde está- La chica estaba llorando mientras que el vampiro pelinegro tosía con mas fuerza, pues se estaba debilitando un poco más.

-Hermione, ¿Qué le pasó a Stefan?- El castaño preguntaba con una voz precupada, y en ese momento la ojimiel decidió decirle la verdad, no había otra manera, por lo menos así tendría una última plática con su hermano.

-Stefan… tu hermano fue mordido por tres híbridos durante el ataque, yo traté de salvarlo te lo juro pero estaba batiéndome a duelo con Greyback.

-Que?—La chica escuchaba un sonido de preocupación mientras que ella se secaba las lágrimas.

-Creo que sería bueno que hablaras con él- Ella estaba apunto de pasarle el celular a Damon cuando en ese momento el castaño vampiro le indicaba que esperara un momento, el tenía la solución en sus manos.

-Hermione, no morirá, confía en mi, tengo aquí a Klaus, no recuerda nada de su pasado, es bastante extraño pero se que su sangre es la que cura las mordidas, asi que te agradecería si lo pudieras mantener tranquilo hasta que enviemos la sangre hasta tus manos, ¿Podrias hacer eso por mi?- Indicaba Stefan haciendo que la castaña se sintiera feliz, no cabía de gusto al saber que Damon no moriría a causa de esos malestares.

-Si, claro, lo que haga falta pero también si te encuentras con Harry dile que necesito poción revitalizante, mi reserva es nula y dudo mucho que aguante demasiado para lo que haga falta, y por favor de ser posible que sea en dos frascos.- Respiraba hondo. –Stefan una cosa más, por favor busquen a un hombre llamado Neville Longbottom, el es bastante bueno sintetizando muestras y hacer cultivos, es el mejor herbólogo de mi generación que conozco, el podrá elaborar más curas contra las mordidas de licántropo, no podemos darnos el lujo a que tu también seas mordido.

-Bien pero, donde es que lo busco.

-Esta en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia que seguramente Harry debió comentarte, es el profesor de herbología y si vas de mi parte no te negará su ayuda- Hermione declaraba con toda seguridad mientras que Damon tan solo arqueaba la ceja un poco, pues seguía sin entender aquellas terminologías tan raras y extrañas.

-Hermione… cuida de Damon, el no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces, pero si te fastidia te doy permiso de que los sumerjas en su tina llena de verbena, está en el sótano.

-Jódete Stefan!- El pelinegro respondía tosiendo mientras que la castaña miraba dudosa, no sabia que podía escuchar conversaciones a distancia.

-Yo también te quiero Damon te prometo una botella de Chateau del 43 tu cosecha favorita.- Respondía el castaño vampiro por teléfono.

-Mejor envíame a una francesa y cállate cabrón- La castaña lo escuchaba claramente sonriendo un poco, pues descubría que la compañía de su hermano le hacía bien anímicamente. Por otro lado se sentía un poco celosa al escuchar "francesa".

Habían colgado la llamada y la ojimiel respiraba aliviada al saber que pronto vendría la cura para suministrarla al vampiro de ojos aguamarina; se recostó junto a el para darle otro poco de sangre en menor cantidad con el temor de que la rechazara. Salvatore tomaba el vaso acariciando la mano de la castaña mientras ésta sonreía con ternura, fue entonces que sabía lo que tendría que hacer para prolongarle la vida. Se arremango el vestido dejando su brazo descubierto y lo colocaba en la boca del vampiro.

-Que es… lo que haces Hermione..—Le espetaba él, pero la chica solo le sonreía.

-Debes alimentarte, la sangre embolsada solo pierde un poco de hemoglobina que es la proteína principal, es por eso que en las transfusiones se refuerzan con otro paquete. -Ella mencionaba con seguridad para después acariciar con la otra mano la mejilla del chico.

-No.. no quiero hacerlo, dame otra bolsa, si bebo de ti seguramente la devolveré y no… no deseo eso- El comentaba apartando su mano, pero ella seguía insistiendo moviéndolo de cama para acercarlo a su regazo. Damon tan solo podía sentir una calidez impresionante en el pecho de la castaña que le gustaba sobremanera, asi que dejó mangonearse como un muñeco de trapo hasta ese lugar.

-Que acaso mi sangre no es tan buena para el gran Damon Salvatore?.

-Hermione… sabes que desde que llegaste no he deseado otra cosa que probarte, pero si lo hago no podre controlarme, no soy como Stefy el terror de los venados, ¿Comprendes?- El decía con los ojos cerrados tratando de no olfatear siquiera la escencia de la chica pero en ese momento sintió unos labios rosar su oreja haciendo que perdiera un poco la cordura.

-Yo.. deseo que lo hagas, soy bruja , yo misma puedo pararte, asi que tranquilo, aquí estoy- Al mencionar eso la castaña le ofrecía esta vez colocándose frente a el su muñeca. Damon perscibia la bondad en sus ojos, la nobleza, el carisma, el brillo especial que hacía que Hermione Granger fuera especial, una pieza única.

Los ojos del vampiro se tornaron negros y las venas se hacían presentes alrededor de ellos; tomaba con las manos el brazo de la chica para después clavarle los colmillos despacio. Hermione sintió un par de agujas en su piel soltando un gemido y cerrando los ojos ante tal contacto; aquel instante sintió una mezcla de tranquilidad, de placer, de éxtrasis, mordía su labio inferior desvaneciéndose poco a poco, eso era una paz indescriptible, pues el lo hacía con tanta suavidad y delicadeza que la lengua del pelinegro era como una caricia.

Damon sintió algo difícil de descifrar, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, una mezcla entre dulce, aromatico como un postre de fresas, el sabor era suave, de esa clase de sangre que es difícil de encontrar. Quizá por la alimentación de la chica o el ansia loca de beberla, pero no; aquello era mucho mejor incluso que la de Elena, que la de Katherine, asi que daba pequeños sorbos para disfrutarla, para saborearla.

-Damon, ya… suficiente.. Damon..- Ella decía con los ojos cerrados mientras él la escuchaba, no deseaba dejarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, asi que solo se retiro poco a poco para después limpiar la herida con la lengua. Los movimientos eran suaves como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta de caramelo.

-Hermione… tu sangre es… el maná, el cielo mismo… -En susurro le declaraba mientras que después se recostaba en su pecho totalmente cansado, sabía que en cualquier momento la cura llegaría y que estaría restablecido. Solo deseaba prolongar aquel momento para que la misma sangre se quedara impregnada en su boca, pues no sabía cuando la probaría de nuevo.

Pasaron algunas horas y la castaña dormía plácidamente. Cuando Damon despertaba descubría que se sentía mejor, mucho mejor desde las mordidas; observaba a la chica que se acurrucaba en su pecho todavía con el traje de su madre puesto, estaba algo sucio pero poco le importaba ya que a pesar de ser una reliquia familiar solo era eso, una cosa material.

Sintió las ganas de levantarse, asi que lentamente depositaba a Hermione en su cama para después colocarse una camiseta seca; le pareció extraño que su semblante fuera magnifico ya que aún no llegaba la sangre de Klaus para curarlo. Creyó entonces que los cuidados de la castaña habían surtido efecto gracias a la brujería, volvió a sentarse a su lado recostándola en su pecho.

La acariciaba, recorría sus mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos en forma descendente llegando hasta el cuello; observaba el escote que ocultaba un par de senos hermosos y mas abajo un abdomen abrochado debidamente con el corpiño. Consideró entonces que necesitaba llevarla a su habitación pero caía a la cuenta que no podía entrar a menos que ella removiera la barrera, asi que no sabía si encontrar aquello en su total beneficio.

-Eres mi angel de la guarda. –En ese instante ella despertaba poco a poco para después mirarlo a los ojos, se levantaba para verlo frente a frente y darse cuenta que estaba recuperado. Se los talló un poco y sonrió.

-Damon… tus mejillas, te ves… no se como decirlo.

-Estoy bien, gracias al hada de los dientes que llegó a Mystic Falls- El reía como un loco mientras ella soltaba una lágrima para después abrazarlo con locura; se había preocupado por el, por alguna razón se sintió aterrada de perderlo, asi que ocultando lo que de verdad comenzaba a sentir se retiraba un poco.

-Llegó la lechuza con la sangre de Klaus verdad?- Ella miraba a su alrededor mientras que el pelinegro la tomaba del mentón con suavidad.

-No, no ha llegado pero me siento fuerte, mas vivo que nunca- Sin darle cuartel a responder le dio un beso apasionado rodeándola de la cintura para posteriormente postrarla en la cama. Su lengua se abría paso ante los labios sellados de la chica respirando frente a ella de manera pausada.

Hermione sentía quemarse con ese cuerpo sobre el suyo ardiendo en el mayor de los deseos, pues dejaba por instinto propio que las manos del desalmado y sexy vampiro lograran bajar las hombreras del vestido asi como también desatar un poco el corpiño. Sentía el deber moral de apartarlo y correr a su habitación donde estaría a salvo de toda tentación pero su cuerpo le exigía ser tocada por ese hombre tan hermosamente peligroso.

-Damon… no..

-No hables… solo… no digas nada…

El pelinegro recorría con su boca el escote de la chica mientras que desataba los nudos del corsé que llevaba puesto, pues el traje de su madre se caracterizaba por ser pesado y dejar todo a la imaginación. Deslizaba lentamente la prenda para que no se maltratara e inmediatamente notaba la lencería de color verde lima que llevaba puesto; aunque debía reconocer que un rojo intenso le quedaría de maravilla.

Recorría con su lengua sus hombros haciendo un camino por sus brazos hasta sus dedos ignorando completamente el anillo de compromiso de oro blanco. Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente desde sus caderas hasta su par de senos para tocarlos con suavidad y palpar sutilmente los pezones de la castaña; ella tan solo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás exhalando en pausas al sentir al vampiro completamente.

Ella colocaba sus manos en su espalda clavando un poco las uñas en ella dándose cuenta que las heridas de mordida ya no estaban. Probablemente habían cicatrizado por otro medio asi que decidió no tomarles importancia. Deslizó sus manos sobre su musculatura hasta el límite de su pantalón sintiendo a la vez en su muslo una erección tan rígida como una espada indestructible, era tal como la había soñado, o quizá estaría soñando otra vez, no lo sabía, pero era grande, gruesa y seguro una estocada con aquella arma la partiría en dos de tan solo pensarlo.

Damon sonreía un poco volviéndola a besar para porfin apartar el pesado vestido al otro extremo de la habitación; ahora solo quedaba un angel semidesnudo ataviado con dos piezas de lencería fina. Recorrió con sus manos sus muslos tratándose de introducir en su zona intima; ella solo emitía un pequeño gemido y el lo callaba con otro beso.

-Para Damon… no no es correcto hacer esto.

-Por que?.

-Estoy… estoy…

-Comprometida, lo se- En ese momento la miraba a los ojos, no podía hipnotizarla para que accediera a tener relaciones con él asi que si lo lograba todo sería real, sin magia, sin trucos. En ese momento se acercó a su oído.

-Solo quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que vivas feliz tu vida y me regales tan solo este momento Hermione… obséquiamelo, prometo no tocarte.. no lastimarte, no buscarte, pero regálame este momento.- Ella dudaba en hacerlo pero no podía negarlo, deseaba tanto como él fundirse en uno solo y aunque sabía que estaba mal o que se arrepentiría por la mañana su cuerpo le exigía ser tocada por el vampiro.

-Te obsequio… este momento Damon…- ella ahora era la que lo besaba frenética, pues ahora sus sueños se convertían en una realidad iluminada bajo la luz de la luna; ese instinto que guardaba desde su llegada a la casa de huéspedes, al pueblo mismo ahora afloraba cada vez mas mientras recorría con sus manos el torax marcado del pelinegro.

El tomaba con su boca el sostén de encaje mirándola a los ojos, aquellos que la castaña tanto le gustaban; olisqueó, mordisqueó y se apoderó de sus montañas erectas para dar con la lengua algunas caricias a sus pezones. Ella soltaba un gemido aferrándose a la sabana de la cama arrugándola con sus manos y arqueando su espalda lo suficiente. Damon continuaba recorriendo con su boca su abdomen hasta llegar a su zona intima.

Removió las bragas verde lima sintiendo la suave piel entre sus labios hasta quedar a las rodillas para después regresar a esa zona. –Damon, no…- El tan solo sonreía y le hablaba despacio. –Sere cuidadoso… no te lastimaré- En ese instante hundía su lengua entre sus paredes vaginales haciendo que ella gritara de forma desgarradora, placentera, única. Era indescriptible la sensación de notarse tan expuesta ante él y sobre todo notando que los colmillos prominentes la tocaban un poco más de la cuenta en la zona intima, asi que Hermione solo jadeaba debido al enorme placer que estaba experimentando.

Continuó un poco más haciendo el amor oralmente hasta que ella se tomaba la libertad de bajar los pantalones de Damon notando que su ropa interior era de color gris brillante; se veía sensual y erotico con esa prenda que la castaña no dudó ni un momento en bajar su mano hasta su erección para darle algunas caricias por encima de la prenda.

Su miembro era rígido acompañado de unos testículos grandes y poderosos que seguramente tenían tanta tensión acumulada que ansiaba por salir a como diera lugar. Ambos se sonreían y él continuaba besando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera sagrado, hasta que en ese momento la castaña se colocaba arriba suyo dejando caer su lacia cabellera por su espalda. El le quitaba algunos mechones admirando su desnudez completa, su pecho completamente expuesto moviéndose al compas del ritmo era algo que consideraba más que maginfico.

-Hazlo…- En ese instante Damon no lo pensó más y la recostó en su torax para introducirse en su totalidad provocando con esto que Hermione exclamara un grito mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros.

Aquella experiencia fue única, pues el vampiro había logrado entrar con algo de fuerza para después aferrarse a ella tomándola de la cintura. Continuaron primero despacio para hacer el vaivén un poco más progresivo hasta que por fin aquel frenesí fue intenso; y ahora el sudor, la humedad y los rayos de luna eran los únicos testigos del festín sexual que estaban teniendo.

-Hermione… no quiero lastimarte… no a ti..—El le contestaba entre jadeos entrando y saliendo de su intimidad de manera rítmica mientras que ella le sonreía con dulzura.

-No lo escondas Damon… - Tocaba con suavidad las venas que salían de sus pómulos a sus ojos, admiraba la oscuridad y enrojecimiento de ellos y al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus colmillos mientras el movía su cabeza al compás de ese toque. –Este eres tu… un vampiro, y esta soy yo.. una bruja.. –Acercaba sus labios para besar cada uno de sus ojos y después descubrir su cuello ladeando su cabello al sitio contrario.

-Hermione… - Sin dudarlo hincaba sus colmillos en esa zona y la castaña solo ahogaba un grito que transformaba posteriormente en una amplia sonrisa. Ahora lo tenía dentro suyo en todos los aspectos, esa sensación era indescriptible, inigualable a las demás que pudiese haber experimentado.

Continuaban con aquel frenesí violento, tierno, dulce, peligroso y bello por algunas horas, pues sus cuerpos habían reclamado estar junto al otro desde el primer momento; pues aunque la razón este en contra de lo que los instintos exigen, el corazón y la pasión terminarán siempre por buscar una válvula de escape como ellos la habían encontrado. Asi que después de ese vaivén de cuerpos terminaron exhaustos recostados uno encima del otro para dormir plácidamente; esta vez quizá tendrían hermosos sueños, y probablemente la realidad les haría ponerse en su lugar respectivo pero por ahora.

Se habían Obsequiado el momento.


	23. El presagio de Andromeda

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a calar sus párpados aquella mañana de Domingo sintiendo que habia descansado como nunca; se movía de la cama hacia el otro lado y se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a nadie en el otro extremo. Abría los ojos con lentitud para darse cuenta que Damon ya no estaba recostado y que seguramente estaría paseando por ahí para aprovechar aquel dia.

Era cierto, recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche donde tuvieron el acto de pasión durante horas, pero lo que más le impresionaba era su sueño tan placido del que disfrutó a pesar de no haber dormido sus ocho horas necesarias. Por fin se levantaba enredando las sabanas en su busto para abrir la ventana con la esperanza de encontrarse al vampiro caminando por el jardín principal, pero él no estaba.

Salió de la habitación para darse cuenta que el vestido que le había prestado estaba tirado como si fuera una prenda común y corriente, por lo que decidió recogerlo para poder lavarlo y doblarlo adecuadamente. Caminó con los pies descalzos sintiendo la frialdad del piso de madera para entrar a su recamara ,dejarlo sobre la cama y darse una ducha rápida deseando dirigirse a la cocina, pues tenía bastante apetito dado lo acontecido cinco horas atrás.

El baño fue corto, tan solo mojaba su cuerpo y lo enjabonaba perfectamente aún pensando en la noche tan maravillosa que había tenido con Damon; se imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos acariciando sus muslos, su mirada fija en sus ojos llenos de deseo loco de poseerla pero sobretodo prestaba especial atención en su aroma, esa manera que tenía de hacer las cosas con delicadeza dando el matiz de rudeza que se necesita en toda relación sexual.

Pero todo aquello estaba prohibido, pues efectivamente se sentía culpable por haberle sido infiel a su prometido Draco; mordía constantemente su labio inferior llena de preocupación ya que la mentira no era una de sus cualidades. Suspiraba tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría de enterarse que se había entregado a otro hombre que no era él. Apretaba sus manos contra su pecho imaginando su rostro reprochando su deslealtad, falta de respeto y sobre todo su cinismo al confesarlo.

-Perdoname Draco… -Se decía una vez para después cerrar el grifo del agua y salir por fin a cambiarse con lo primero que encontrara, pues el verse bien no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

Se vistió con toda calma y se encaminó a la cocina observando que la chimenea estaba apagada. Observó entonces al pelinegro sintiendo que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo de manera estrepitosa; pues lo imaginaba desnudo, con gotas de sudor en su cuerpo, con aquella sonrisa e incluso la bestialidad en sus ojos cuando le hincó el diente. Al notar ese recuerdo no pudo evitar tocar su cuello para darse cuenta que las marcas de colmillo estaban presentes, algo profundas pero evidentes.

-Buenos días dormilona… preparé un omelette italiano- El pelinegro la miraba como si nada, pareciera que no habia importado para el aquella noche y tan solo mordía un trozo de salchicha que sacaba de un empaque sellado mientras todo el lugar estaba humeando a causa de la sartén donde cocinaba. Se acercaba a ella señalando su cuello.

-Yo que tu me ponía una mascada, después hablaran y tu sabes que el pueblo no suele callarse nada.—Guiñaba el ojo para volver con su labor mientras que la castaña bufaba algo exasperada. ¿Asi era como trataba a todas las que se metían con el?, ¿Acaso para ese vampiro el sexo era lo que importaba?. Suspiró un poco volviendo a morder su labio inferior volteando a ambos lados para sentarse en el desayunador colocando su sus manos en su cabeza. Debía fingir una leve jaqueca para evitar el contacto con sus ojos aguamarina.

-Tienes algo de jugo de naranja?- Preguntaba ella despacio.

-Con zanahoria como a ti te gusta Lady Di- Sacaba la jarra repleta de jugo de ambos sabores sirviéndole un vaso generoso y colocando su omelette en el plato adornándolo con algo de lechuga y pan tostado. Hermione solo sonreía un poco sintiendo las ganas de comer inmediatas.

-Asi que sabes cocinar, no sabia que se te daba muy bien, a mi se me queman aveces.- Ella sonreía por lo bajo sin mirarlo siquiera. Damon en cambio arqueaba una ceja notando la indiferencia de la chica, tan solo suspiró un poco para después sentarse a su lado.

-La sangre de Klaus llegó hace horas, aunque lo raro del asunto es que me siento magnifico, no se como describirlo… creo que mas poderoso- El pelinegro se acercaba mientras que ella se retiraba un poco.

-Que te pasa Hermione?, pareciera que te soy repulsivo, ¿Es eso?- La voz del vampiro cambiaba a modo serio pero ella todavía no le dirigía la mirada. –Creo que estas evitándome por que sabes que lo de anoche te encantó y deseas… repetir- El soltaba una risotada haciendo que ella soltara una risotada para después tomar el vaso de jugo y derramarlo en su rostro.

Salió hecha una furia de la cocina que hasta el hambre se le había quitado, en cambio el pelinegro vampiro se secaba la humedad con la mano sacudiéndola irritado para dirigirse a velocidad impresionante a la castaña. Antes de que la chica abriera el picaporte el la tomaba de las muñecas arrinconándola a la pared y mirarla bastante molesto.

-Sueltame Damon- Ella evitaba ver sus ojos pero el se aferraba a ellos con locura.

-No soy tan cabronamente paciente Hermione, si vuelves a tirarme algo mas en la cara te rompo las muñecas quedo claro?-

-Imbecil

-Amargada

-Patán

-Cabrona.

-Tienes el ego mas inflado que la papada de un sapo

-Tu tienes el orgullo mas crecido que un tumor en el cerebro.

-Hijo de ..—La castaña buscaba su varita pero no la habia encontrado.

-Buscabas esto?- El pelinegro se la mostraba ondeándola con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Damela maldito!- Ella la intentaba tomar pero el negaba con el dedo índice suavemente, como si tuviera el control de la situación.

-Ven por ella- Se la colocaba en el pantalón en dirección a la bragueta.

-Accio varita- En ese instante el pelinegro sintió un tirón en sus genitales al sacar el madero de ese sitio observando que regresaba a las manos de la chica. Ahora ella era quien reia con extrema suficiencia. –Soy una bruja, una auror para ser exacto, puedo sacarte el anillo y convocar un solem que te rostizaría como un maldito pavo para acción de gracias, asi que no me provoques Damon Salvatore.

Se produjo un silencio mientras ella decidida le clavaba la mirada por fin en sus ojos, pues con el enojo era difícil perderse en ellos. Se quedaron estáticos por unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro sintió un malestar tosiendo como loco, se abrazaba a si mismo y se acuclillaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. La castaña solo observaba dubitativa, deseaba acercarse a el pero aun seguía molesta.

-Damon… que te pasa.- Ella preguntaba pero el tan solo emitía un grito, cerraba sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que la chica se preocupara sobremaera. –Damon , no… porfavor otra vez no- Ella recordó que no habia tomado la sangre de Klaus y decidió ir arriba para buscarla.

-Hermione… no, ayudame a levantarme porfavor- El respondía con dificultad pues aun su brazo estaba colocado en su abdomen tratando de contener el malestar. La castaña acomodaba su cabello de lado para ayudar al pelinegro a incorporarse, lo tomaba de la cintura colocando su brazo alrededor de ella y poder encaminarlo al sillón para posteriormente llevar la sangre.

El se apoyaba aún quejándose de dolor caminando con dificultad hasta ese sitio para sentarse un poco y esperar a que la cura fuera suministrada. Hermione lo depositaba con ternura sonriéndole, le estaba preocupando que el joven vampiro tuviese una recaída. En ese instante el pelinegro esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante quitándole la varita con tal destreza para después tomarla de las manos y atarla con un lazo que habia recogido del piso.

El movimiento fue tan veloz que la castaña no pudo percibirlo hasta el momento en el que se encontraba totalmente sometida. Damon se levantaba cruzándose de brazos para sonreír torcidamente y servirse después una copa de licor paseándose de un lado a otro para saborear su triunfo. Ella en cambio lo miraba con furia tratando de calmarse.

-Me engañaste hijo de…

-Ah, ah .. ha..- El negaba con la cabeza para evitar que dijera alguna grosería, mientras tanto se acercaba con sutileza mirando ese par de ojos caramelo claro que tanto le fascinaban. Pues aun recordaba la noche en la que lo miraban deseando todo de él, ya que su aroma, su sabor los tenia impregnados en cada fibra de su ser. –Haremos esto Hermione Terca y testaruda Granger, iremos a la cocina, te comeras tu maldito Omelette que no por nada me la pase recordando la receta familiar y discutiremos lo de Katherine.

-No me llames…. –En ese momento ella hacia recuento de algo importante que pasó por alto. –Katherine, es cierto… ¿Cómo es que escapó?, el hechizo de contención es infalible a menos que…- Ella lo miraba mientras que el solo sonreía pues sabía la respuesta correcta.

-Un mago lo liberara, y curiosamente había uno en Mystic Falls, ese tal Greycrack-

-Greyback, Demitri Greyback.

-Bueno ese cabrón con varita medio loco- Puntualizaba para después tomar a la chica de la cintura y cargarla hasta a la cocina; la tomaba de la sintura para trasladarla en posición fetal mientras que ella desviaba la mirada algo molesta, en cambio el pelinegro tarareaba una cancioncilla para seguir celebrando su triunfo.

Hermione seguía ligeramente sorprendida que el vampiro pudiese estar del todo bien contando que no tomó la cura contra la mordida de licántropo, lo miraba y se daba cuenta de que sus heridas estaban cerradas completamente y su fuerza era mucho más poderosa que en ocasiones anteriores. Por otro lado habían caído a la cuenta de una cosa mientras desayunaban; Katherine Pierce tenía cierta conexión con ese ex mortífago que había arribado a Mystic Falls, y ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué los relacionaba?.

La castaña admitía que el desayuno fue delicioso, Damon se esmeró en todos los detalles y a pesar que no hablaron de lo sucedido en la recamara mientras el moría al menos podían tener una conversación decente sin llegar a matarse. Mientras lo miraba se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía con su prometido, ambos testarudos, orgullosos, ególatras, insufribles e insoportables cuando se lo proponían. Por esa razón ahora se había enamorado del pelinegro vampiro, asi que decidió negar el hecho mentalmente para poder esperar el encargo que le había hecho a Harry en días anteriores. Tenía que buscar más acerca de esa profecía que unía tanto a hibridos, magos, inmortales, celtas y vampiros, ya que cualquiera que fuese el resultado desencadenaría una guerra mucho más atroz que la que presenció y vivió hace más de seis años.

Harry les habia dado alojamiento en Grimmauld Place, sitio que Sirius Black le heredó en el testamento hace muchos años incluso antes de su muerte. Ginny tenía todas las atenciones cordiales con ellos pues lograba conseguir sangre sintética que Neville había elaborado gracias a las plantas rojas como la hoja de cerezo del Tibet; las cultivaba desde hace mucho tiempo con la esperanza de erradicar la necesidad de alimento en los vampiros sin llegar a ocasionar asesinatos. Esto lo pensó debido a la demanda del ministerio por controlar el ataque de los chupasangre en todas las ciudades del mundo.

Stefan miraba dubitativo aquella mezcla rojiza que catalogaba como un intento o imitación de liquido escarlata, pero si deseaba sobrevivir debía tomar lo necesario. Klaus y Caroline no lo dudaron un momento y bebieron hasta saciarse; la rubia debía reconocer que aquella mezcla era deliciosa y a decir verdad mucho mas pura que las que había probado antes pues contaba con que la mayoría de blíster que probaba tenían algo de colesterol, y eso era como una serie de grumos en un jugo de naranja.

-Ahhh!- Caroline se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa cuando de repente observaba a un hombrecillo mugriento con ropas sucias y rotas, nariz prominente y unas orejas alargadas con gesto de pocos amigos. –Que cosa es esa!- Klaus la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo daba crédito a lo que los ojos de la chica estaban contemplando.

-Criaturas demoniacas en la honorable casa de los Black, basura del inframundo, escoria del infierno, chupasangres indeseables- Balbuceaba entre dientes aquel sujeto diminuto mientras que los otros vampiros le restaban importancia. Stefan quien se encontraba con Elena se tallaba los ojos para volver a mirar a la criatura que estaba pasando por la salita de estar.

-Eso es un duende?

-Que escalofriante… me recuerda a una película llamada "Leprechaun" que vi con mi hermano hace mucho tiempo- Indicaba Elena viendo al hombrecillo salir por la puerta mientras que en ese momento Harry llegaba con un objeto extraño; era una fuente de cristal con una esfera en la cima que se observaba con humo.

-No es un duente, es un elfo doméstico, creo que no ha olvidado la costumbre de hablar entre dientes.

-Elfo doméstico?, es algo asi como un sirviente o mayordomo con la estatura de Chucky el muñeco diabólico.

-Efectivamente, son excelentes cocineros y ayudantes en la casa- Sin prestar atención al comentario de Caroline, el chico de la cicatriz colocaba frente a la morena Gilbert aquella fuente por encima de la mesa de centro activándola con la varita recitando un conjuro extraño que hizo que los demás arquearan la ceja; suponían que en ese mundo todo podía suceder asi que no era de extrañarse.

-Esta es la fuente de la que el señor Kingsley nos hablo Harry?- Preguntaba Stefan mientras que el pelinegro de la cicatriz estaba ahora activando el artefacto.

-Si, solo tienes que colocar tus manos en las orillas dejando la esfera a la altura de tu cabeza, te pondrás en un estado de trance pero asi podremos saber lo que en estos momentos Bonnie esta viendo, ¿Estas lista Elena?- La chica asentía con lentitud a pesar del miedo que invadía todo su ser, pues no dejaba de sorprenderse por todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo de los magos. Stefan la tomaba de la cintura pero Harry le replicaba que no era buena idea tocarla, asi que el otro vampiro se retiraba con lentitud a la espera de lo que ocurriese.

-Concntrate- Indicaba el pelinegro y en ese momento la morena sintió un tiron que jalaba su mente obligándola a conectar con la de Bonnie.

Estaban en grupo sentados en una sala de lo que debía ser una mansión desgastada; pues el polvo y las telarañas se dejaban ver en cada rincón y asi mismo las sábanas que cubrían los cuadros, las estatuas estaban algo roídas a causa de las ratas que encontraban ese sitio como su hogar. La morena tenía las manos entrelazadas con expresión taciturna, la hiponsis no habia pasado del todo y no les quedaba más remedio que seguir las ordenes de aquel vampiro original llamado Kol.

En ese instante un par de hombres llegaba a la escena mostrándose frustrados por el éxito no obtenido en el departamento de misterios; el más alto de aspecto siniestro, ojos marrones oscuro, cabello crispado y sonrisa retorcida le indicaba al otro mago que se calmara. –Cómo quieres que me calme si ahora estamos más perdidos que nunca Silas- Bufaba de fastidio mientras que el otro negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-La profecía existe Ikaro, solo tenemos que buscar un poco más, tu ministerio no es lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar algo tan importante y crucial al cuidado público no crees?- Mencionaba el hombre alto sentándose en el sillón para descorchar una botella de Moscatel que se había encontrado en la cava de la reserva de la mansión.

-Entonces debemos usar a estos celtas para detectar la presencia de ella- Indicaba como ultima opción el mago

-Eureka mi estimado amigo, es por eso que los he traído, los necesitamos ya que pueden sentir la tierra, las energías y las presencias, es por eso que nos guiaran en su búsqueda.- Mencionaba el hombre todavía bebiendo de su copa para formularle una pregunta. – Crees que el elegido sea ese tal Harry potter? Tu sabes que fue el que derrocó a Tom Riddle y lo más probable es que tenga relación con esta nueva profecía.

-No- Indicaba Rossier. –La que mencionaba claramente a Potter y a Voldemort estaba resguardada en el ministerio, asi que Dumbledore se encargó de aislar cualquiera que lo nombrara, no puede ser que el mismo chico sea quien nos sirva.

-Que es lo que el .. presagio dice con exactitud.- Preguntaba Silas interesado, mientras tanto el mago se sentaba junto a el para sonreir con suficiencia, pues recordaba cada cosa, cada palabra, solo que las imágenes no las tenía.

-Te acuerdas de la leyenda de Andromeda?, aquella mujer noble que se sacrificó encadenada para uno de los titanes?, bien… ella era una bruja original poderosa, utilizaba tanto los elementos de la tierra como de la oscuridad misma- Hacía una pausa.

-Perseo deseaba liberarla pero ella contenía aquel mal debido a que cuando derramó por primera vez sus sangre, esta ocasiono el despertar de uno de los titanes… bueno, en ese tiempo asi se les conocía.

-Que quieres decir con que eso Silas.- Indicaba el inmortal celta.

-El titan que despertaba era un demonio poderoso que podía transformarse en un vampiro, en un hombre lobo teniendo una varita en las manos, aquella hecha con la madera de roble blanco, asi que por ende causó destrozos hasta que Perseo utilizo precisamente la sangre de su amada andromeda para acabarlo.- El mago se acercaba a el. –Yo presencié todo, y creeme que te puedo asegurar que la bruja esa fue la causante de la profecía.

-Explicate mejor que esto me esta interesando.

-La sangre de andromeda es capaz de hacer fuerte a quien la bebe, quien la posea, será poderoso e inigualable, podrá convertirse en cualquier cosa con tan solo pensarlo, otorgando inmortalidad y jovialidad por muchos siglos – El mago hacía memoria de lo que en ese entonces había escuchado.

"Mi sangre que crea lo indestructible será la misma que te destruirá, pues mi generación se encargara de preservar el equilibrio natural"

En ese instante el inmortal se mostraba mucho mas sumergido y seducido por aquel presagio, se colocaba la mano en el mentón para observar a los celtas que tenía a su disposición includa Bonnie quien todavía miraba con ojos perdidos.

-Solo tenemos que buscar la descendencia de Andromeda, o mejor dicho la que continúe con su línea mágica, supongo que debemos buscar en este lugar donde todos los magos y brujas convergen- Silas respondia mirando que su camarada asentía con la cabeza.

Ambos estaban deacuerdo en buscar la descendencia de la antigua bruja celebrando con una copa de licor cuando en ese momento llegaban otras dos personas más a la escena. Un hombre de capa negra con aspecto rudo y siniestro y una mujer atractiva de cabellos chocolate que contoneaba sus caderas al caminar. Los hombres tan solo observaban a la vampira que llevaba junto a el para ofrecerles lugar para sentarse.

-Demitri, lograste encontrar a Klaus, tu sabes que es necesario para comenzar la prueba, los hibridos con los que contamos ahora son pocos y su sangre es la original- En ese instante el licántropo se acercaba con la chica para presentarla.

-No se encuentra en ese pueblucho, aunque el ministerio comenzó a tomar acciones enviando a la asquerosa sangre sucia a cazar hibridos, pero Klaus no está con ellos- Greyback confesaba mientras que la morena tomaba la palabra a su libre albedrío, le fascinaban las conversaciones importantes y le llamaba la atención que el poder rodara en aquella casa vieja.

-Klaus se encuentra aquí en Londres, Damon un vampiro del lugar vino a acabar con el por un "asunto familiar", pero nos contó que lo dejó fuera de la acción. – Ella declaraba con seguridad y entre tanto el otro Mikealson tomaba la palabra.

-Si el hubiera muerto lo habría sentido al instante, Klaus no esta muerte, es un maldito hueso duro de roer, si quieren yo les ayudaré a encontrarlo- Puntualizaba Kol sirviéndose un tanto de la bebida de los inmortales observando que ese plan estaba ahora tomando forma. Debían encontrar la profecía para que les revelara a quien Andromeda designaba para ser el portador de la sangre poderosa, mientras tanto también debían procurar buscar al hibrido original para engrandecer el ejercito de hombres lobo vampiro y asi lograr su cometido.

Elena daba un largo respiro recuperándose de esa visión mientras que los demás se observaban unos a otros, ahora sabían lo que los inmortales deseaban. La pregunta todavía estaba en el aire, no comprendían en que lugar pudiese estar depositada la profecía y entre tanto solo tendrían que confiar en las visiones de la morena. Harry por un lado estaba sorprendido que aquel lobo hermano de Fernir estuviese involucrado, por otro lado Caroline observaba constantemente a Klaus mientras que él solo arqueaba una ceja; al parecer era más codiciado de lo que pensaba.


	24. Rompe mi corazón

No sabía con exactitud como encarar el hecho de que toda la gente de Mystic Falls se había dado cuenta de la aparición de un mago en la celebración de colonos; estaba consciente de que tenían contemplada la de los híbridos pero no de un tipo que sacaba chispas con la varita. No era cualquier hechicero, era uno malvado que deseaba el poderío sobre los mitad vampiro y mitad lobo.

Hermione debía enfrentar sola ese hecho y se encaminó a la reunión de los fundadores que se había congregado extraordinariamente dados los sucesos acontecidos en tiempo tan corto. El vampiro pelinegro decidió acompañarla pues había sido testigo ferviente de lo ocurrido, aunque por un lado le preocupaba su "relacion" con la ojimiel.

Durante el trayecto no tocaron el tema de "su noche", ese mismo era uno de los tantos que decidieron omitir para no profundizar en sus sentimientos; se deseaban, desde el primer momento que se conocieron no había otra cosa que tensión sexual entre ambos. Por un lado Damon anhelaba tener a su lado a su angel de la guarda, poseerla, beber su sangre como un trofeo que ganaría después de perder a Elena, entre tanto Hermione se sentía culpable por haber engañado a su prometido. Ninguno de los dos aceptaría sus verdaderos sentimientos con el temor de mostrarse débiles, simplemente no se podían dar el lujo.

Llegaron en el auto de la castaña a la mansión de los Lovegood, misma que como siempre se miraba con la perfecta iluminación del sol y las areas verdes cuidadas por manos profesionales mostrando algunos ficus en forma de figuras complejas como bailarinas, animales u otra cosa estrafalaria que se le ocurría a Carol. Damon con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón caminaba lado a lado de la chica pensando que sería mala idea darles la cara a los miembros de lo más parecido a "la santa inquisición".

-Si te queman viva, ¿Me regalas tu auto?-

-Damon, no digas idioteces, solo les daré una explicación sobre lo sucedido, eso es todo.

-Yo nada más decía, o podrías convertirlos en sapos o ranas, ¿Te imaginas?.

-He estado tentada en convertirte en mosco asi que no comiences a dearme ideas Salvatore.

El pelinegro reía a carcajadas y al mismo tiempo entraban a la casa notando algunas voces provenientes del despacho principal; se dirigieron a toda prisa al lugar para encontrarse con todos los ahí presentes expectantes al verla llegar. Habían presenciado aquella pelea que la chica sostuvo con lo más parecido a un Darth Vader sin casco ostentoso y siniestro.

-Buenos días a todos.- Decía ella pero nadie le contestaba.

-Que corteses son en este lugar, me pregunto donde están los canapés y las bebidas- Damon se cruzaba de brazos pero todos prestaban especial atención en la castaña que se colocaba al lado de Carol Lovegood quien todavía la miraba expectante retrocediedo un poco.

-Me permites la palabra?- La señora de mediana edad tan solo asentía para cederle la oportunidad, y en ese instante la castaña colocaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la cubierta del escritorio mirando a todos los miembros.

-Bien, dado el acontecimiento que presenciaron, o mejor dicho sufrieron el dia de ayer les contestare las preguntas que haga falta, asi que para no hacerlo tedioso les contaré mi verdadera historia- Daba un respiro ladeándose el cabello. –Quien deseé preguntar por favor levante la mano y asi tendremos una mejor organización.- En ese instante se miraron unos a otros para estar deacuerdo en escucharla.

-Mi nombre no es Helen Grand, soy Hermione Granger y provengo de Londres aunque eso ya lo saben- Hacía una breve pausa notando que los demás presentes arqueaban la ceja tratando de repetir su nombre; era bastante complicado. –Bien, yo no fui alumna de la universidad de Cambridge aunque hice una especialidad en criminalística en esa escuela, tampoco conozco personalmente al padre de Bonnie Bennet.- Caminaba lentamente hacia el centro de la reunión para dar su argumento de una mejor manera.

-Soy una bruja, si, una bruja- Sacaba su varita para apuntar al florero y conjurar un hechizo para dar fe de su naturaleza. –Draconifors- Un rayo de color violeta claro se impactaba con suavidad en las violetas y azaleas que conformaban el ornamento y claramente todos notaban que se tranformaban en pequeños dragoncitos que lanzaban fuego sin dañar a nadie. Los miembros del consejo miraban expectantes aquel truco acercándose un poco para darse cuenta que eran animales de verdad que exhalaban llamaradas.

-Avionafors animata- Con un movimiento en cruz de varita lograba convertir los dragones en mariposas que revoloteaban por todos los ahí presentes haciendo que sonrieran como niños pequeños. Damon quien estaba al pendiente tan solo se concentraba en lo espectacular que la chica era con la magia, era lo mas cercano a su angel de la guarda, de eso no habia duda.

-Finite Incantatem- Las mariposas volvían a su lugar para recobrar la forma de flores en aquel jarrón de porcelana mientras que los demás la miraban maravillados. Carol aún tenía la boca abierta pensando en que todo aquello había sido un sueño pellizcándose una vez para dar fe que no estaba dormida. Hermione no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pues se vió obligada a delatarse no solo a ella, sino a toda la comunidad mágica exponiéndolos de tal manera que fuesen incluso blanco fácil a una persecución.

-Lo que vieron se llama transformación, misma que puedo realizar con este objeto llamado varita, y si… es una varita mágica pero no sirve con cualquier persona, los no magos, o los "muggles" como les llamamos no pueden ejercer la magia- Declaraba la chica mientras que uno levantaba la mano. –Preguntas al final- Volteaba a otro lado para seguir con la explicación.

-Yo soy hija de seres no magos, mis padres son personas comunes y corrientes que se dedican a su profesión, son dentistas- Suspiraba, pues de nuevo le llegaban los recuerdos cuando se le consideraba en la escuela primaria como una chica rara. –Aprendí todo lo que se gracias a un colegio de magia ubicado en Londres, donde todos los magos aprendemos no solo a utilizar nuestros poderes sino también a controlarlos, pues los hechiceros han existido casi desde el principio de los tiempos salvo que convivimos a la par con los "muggles", asi que cuando terminé mi formación me especialicé como Auror en el área de Inteligencia.

-Que es un Auror- Preguntaba Damon a sabiendas que esas iban al final con una sonrisa torcida.

-Auror es un cazador de magos tenebrosos, y el sujeto que vieron en la celebración era uno de ellos llamado Demitri Greyback; hermano de Fernir, un hombre lobo.- Carol en ese instante se llevaba una mano a la boca deseando saber mas de la situación. – Bien, yo fui asignada a este pueblo para encontrar hibridos y erradicarlos, asi que quiero que comprendan que yo no soy su enemiga, ya que desde siempre los magos y brujas hemos aprendido a coexistir con este mundo, yo pertenezco a ambos, la mayoría de mi niñez me educaron como a ustedes.- La chica hacía otra pausa y los demás presentes la escuchaban con atención, incluso el pelinegro.

-Demitri vino a buscar a Klaus, un hibrido que ustedes conocen y ahora esta acompañado de un sequito de esa especie causando terrorismo- Hermione caminaba un poco mas sin dejar de mirarlos. –Cuando me accidente no fue producto de la casualidad, fui atacada por cinco de ellos de los cuales solo dos quedaron con vida, y Damon me ayudó con los demás- La chica volteaba a mirarlo sonriendo un poco, él tan solo alzaba los hombros en señal de estar deacuerdo.

-Por lo pronto he convocado un aviso para que un auror venga a desmemorizar a quienes presenciaron todo esto, no es conveniente involucrarlos en un problema que se puede extender más de la cuenta, asi que es por eso que consideré como deber social advertirles lo que estaba ocurriendo.. bien, ahora si… preguntas?- Indicaba la chica mientras que Elizabeth Forbes levantaba la mano.

-Muy bien Helen… digo, Hermione, ¿Cómo es que combatiremos a ese mago si no tenemos … poderes?, es claro que sabemos como matar a un hibrido pero ignoramos como se combate a un… hechicero o lo que sea-

-Un grupo de aurores convocarán un encantamiento protector alrededor del pueblo para negar la entrada a cualquier ser mágico que decida adentrarse, y eso incluye a los hibridos… por alguna razón ahora se encuentran en Londres, y debo decirles..—la chica pasaba saliva con dificultad. – Que debo regresar.

Todos se quedaba expectantes, pues la chica era su única arma contra los magos tenebrosos, Damon se levantaba de su lugar sintiendo que la sangre le llegaba a la planta de los pies, no deseaba que la chica se fuera, no tan rápido, asi que fue el primero en discutir el tema.

-Hermione no puedes irte y dejarnos a manos de la convención del señor de los anillos peleando, ¿Huyes de esto?, ¿No que fuiste asignada a estar aquí?.. Señorita Cazadora..- Las fosas nasales del pelinegro se ensanchaban un poco señalando la molestia que tenía al recibir tan cruda y sorpresiva noticia. Hermione no le había comentado nada en el trayecto ni en la casa de huéspedes, simplemente no deseaba que todo aquello se hiciera mas grande de lo que ya estaba.

-Cuando fui enviada a Mystic Falls la idea era entrar lo más discreto posible, pero vamos Damon… lo que paso ayer se cataloga de esa manera?, todos presenciaron lo ocurrido y esto se salió de control, yo solo venía en busca de los hibridos por irrumpir el equilibrio natural e ignoraba que ahora un mago tenebroso o quizá más estén involucrados.- Ella hacía una pausa. –Me necesitan más en Londres que en otro lugar, ahí tenemos el mejor equipo y no podemos arriesgarnos a exponernos más de lo que lo hemos hecho.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, estaban conscientes de que la chica no era una destructora pues se había portado de las mil maravillas con cada uno, en cambio el vampiro pelinegro empuñaba las manos en señal de impotencia tratando de no hacer una locura al saber que Hermione se regresaría a su tierra natal a combatir un mal del que su presencia no sería de mucha ayuda. Respiraba hondo tratando de no verla a los ojos pues se sentía decepcionado, derrotado, furioso con la situación.

-Un equipo de aurores vendrán a brindarles protección, asi que por lo pronto sería de mucha ayuda que nadie entrara ni saliera del pueblo hasta controlar la situación, ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?- Todos tardaron un momento pero asentían en señal de acuerdo, no les quedaba otra alternativa al ver a su comunidad amenazada no solo por vampiros sino por otros seres mucho más poderosos.

-Gracias Hermione… por tenerlos la confianza y haremos la promesa de no revelar nada sobre los magos, si… tus aurores o como se llamen no tienen un lugar donde quedarse puedes decirles que les daré alojamiento en mi casa- Mencionaba Carol aun con duda de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si Hermione… gracias por dejarnos con el paquete y largarte, ¡Oda a la gran Thinkerbell!- Damon decía con descaro levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a zancadas a la salida, no deseaba verle la cara a la castaña, no quería saber nada más y deseaba concentrarse en beber hasta el cansancio y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Hermione Granger.

-Disculpen- La castaña se excusaba con todos para dirigirse a gran velocidad a seguir al pelinegro, obviamente eso le había molestado sobre manera pero no podía evitar tomar cartas en el asunto con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sintió el viento en su cara golpeando un poco fuerte mirando de espaldas a Damon quien todavía caminaba a toda prisa ignorando el coche donde habían llegado a la reunión. Ella se adelantaba como podía hasta que decidió gritarle para que la escuchara.

-¡Que es lo que te molesta Damon!, que no te lo dijera?, No había otra opción, quiero que comprendas eso- En ese instante el pelinegro se detenía soltando una risa sarcástica.

-No tienes opción?, o es que acaso deseas ignorar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, según tu eres muy responsable pero te largas asi como asi cuando la cosa se pone gorda, no me vengas con sermones de lealtad y con complejo de juana de arco con varita por que no te queda.- El seguía su camino pero ella se quedaba de pie esperando a que se le pasara el enojo.

-Lo nuestro, no puede ser Damon, no puede ser!, tu solo querías poseerme, estar en la cama conmigo, beber mi sangre, pues bien, lo conseguiste, asi que ¿Qué otra cosa quieres de mi?, ¿Qué sea tu esclava?, claro… el gran Damon Salvatore siempre obtiene a la chica que quiere, se las lleva a la cama y luego las bota como trapos viejos- Ella se acercaba a el mirándolo con furia, con reto, con desafío mientras que él se quedaba de pie también empuñando ambas manos pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si, eso quería de ti, y para ser franco no eres la gran cosa Hermione Granger, asi que ve con tu noviecito Draco o como se llame y casate de blanco, compra tus pavos de acción de gracias, crea amigas de sociedad para que tengas el status de Carol Lovegood y les cuentes hebria como es que te tiraste al vampiro malote de Mystic Falls para después recomendarme con ellas. – La sonrisa retorcida de Damon causaba que la chica se llenara de ira, de rabia.

-Callate!- Ella estaba a punto de darle una bofetada pero el le tomaba el puño apretándolo con solo algo de fuerza; la mirada del pelinegro era fulminante, herida, una mezcla de dolor, decepción, tristeza y coraje mezclados en ese par de ojos aguamarina que se engrandecían al ver los de la castaña. –Pues si, me casare con él por que lo amo, lo tuyo y lo mio fue solo profesional.

-Te odio Hermione Granger, tu haces que Katherine sea una santa.

-Siempre fui honesta contigo Damon, sabias que estaba comprometida, que no era libre, yo no ando seduciendo a los tipos, recuerda que tu fuiste el que comenzó a perseguirme- Ella retiraba su mano de su puño, reconocía que le había dolido la actitud del pelinegro, no lo pudo evitar, se enamoró de él como una loca, detestaba estar dividida entre el platinado y el vampiro como si fuese una elección entre un par de pasteles.

-Tu crees que me enamore de ti?- Damon soltaa una risotada sonora. –Despierta cenicienta que no soy tu puto príncipe que monta tu carruaje para rescatarte, yo soy esto- Los ojos del vampiro comenzaban a tornarse negros, las venas palpitaban alrededor y sus manos se enroscaban en la cintura de la chica para posteriormente arrinconarla a un árbol para después clavar los colmillos en su cuellos sin cuartel alguno.

-Damon que haces… ah!- La mordida fue contundente. Hermione sintió el dolor, tensaba su cuerpo deseando apartarlo de tajo pero poco a poco se sentía debilitada, sus ojos se entrecerraban pero al mismo tiempo recordaba que su varita estaba cerca de ella. La tomó con gran fuerza para alejarlo. – Re… ducto!—El rayo impactó en el pecho del pelinegro haciéndolo girar a uno de los extremos del jardín amplio de los Lovegood.

Aquel ataque había sido contundente, pues lograba dejar fuera de combate al vampiro quien trataba de levantarse para aferrarse de nuevo a esa sangre que tanto le encantaba; notaba que poco a poco se sentía mas fuerte, era el efecto del liquido escarlata de la castaña, asi que intentó de nuevo acercarse pero la chica era mucho mas rápida con la varita haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta.

-Lignus Impala- Con un movimiento diagonal transformaba una vara de madera suelta en una estaca puntiaguda para sostenerla con las manos y lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del vampiro mirándolo cara a cara. En cambio Damon todavía con la bestialidad en su rostro la observaba con determinación, pues estaba lleno de ira, de dolor, con el ego destrozado y solo una costilla rota a causa del impacto del hechizo.

-Matame bruja… mátame de una vez, termina el trabajo que dejaste inconcluso en Manchester, yo no tengo salvación, no espero que alguien tan patética como tu me salve de mi existencia… ¡Hazlo Hermione!- En ese momento el tomaba la mano de la chica que sostenía la estaca para apuntarla a su pecho. La miraba, respiraba lentamente para calmarse pero todavía estaba con esos sentimientos encontrados; ella cambiaba su rostro por otro diferente, uno de compasión, de ternura… de amor.

-Qué esperas, mátame y lárgate con tus magos… déjame solo, siempre he estado solo, he … vivido por 145 años de esa manera, pero que sea aquí—El vampiro hacia un poco de presión en la estaca sostenida por Hermione quien lo miraba confundida, ahora el estaba descontrolado, triste, herido, incluso insano.

-Clavame esta madera, pero que sea en este lugar…. Rómpeme… el corazón, despedázalo, hazlo trizas—En ese momento la castaña derramaba una lagrima, era evidente que sentía el mismo dolor que el por tomar la desición de irse de Estados Unidos, pero sabía que era el único camino para cumplir con su deber, con aquel que le habían encomendado desde un principio. Miro al vampiro pelinegro acariciando las venas de sus ojos acercándose a su oído para poder susurrarle.

-Si para ti no significó nada aquel momento que pasamos juntos… para mi sí- El pelinegro volvía a su estado original respirando ahora despacio para escucharla con atención. –Esto que siento Damon, es muy fuerte, romperte el corazón es hacerlo con el mio, pero tu sabes que no soy libre… existe Draco, y me espera- Suspiraba para colocar su frente en la del pelinegro cerrando sus ojos. –No quiero enamorarme de ti, no puedo hacerlo, y si te tengo cerca sería luchar contra mi misma, contra mis… Instintos- Acariciaba su mejilla. –De besarte, de mirarte, de follar contigo como una loca Damon Salvatore, asi que en pocas palabras tengo miedo.. pero lo tengo de mi misma.

Ella se retiraba poco a poco para ponerse de pie, pues aún observaba su boca deseando besarlo con locura pero debía contenerse si quería respetar su decisión. Damon en cambio se quedaba en el suelo mirándola, apreciándola, su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, pues descubría que su sentimiento, aquel que habia negado por días era correspondido, pero a la vez prohibido por el compromiso y el deber, aquel que detestaba sobremanera por no permitirle estar con la chica que amaba.

Hermione regresaba a su automóvil para dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes y tomar sus cosas para irse, pues no había tiempo que perder, su presencia en Londres era imperativa no por ordenes del ministerio sino por voluntad propia. Había planeado hacer una serie de apariciones para despistar a los posibles hibridos que la buscaran y seguido a eso llegar a un lugar donde fuera seguro hacerlo.

Damon regresaba a su hogar con la expresión taciturna, despeinado y sucio debido al forcejeo que habia tenido con la castaña en la mansión de los Lovegood. Abrió la puerta para cerrarla con furia, miraba toda su casa en la penumbra tan acostumbrada que no sintió las ganas de correr las ventanas para que tuviera algo de iluminación. Caminó hacia su recamara llevándose consigo un par de botellas de brandy para poder embriagarse hasta la locura y poder olvidar sus penas, pues ese era el único método que conocía.

No podía asesinar a nadie mas ya que por primera vez no le apetecía tomar la vida de ninguna victima, pues ahora tenía ese fenómeno tan extraño llamado cargo de conciencia. Se dirigió a paso lento y desganado subiendo los escalones arrastrando un poco sus pies para posteriormente llegar a la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla con firmeza. Se sirvió generosamente un vaso de licor desnudando su cuerpo para mirarse al espejo sonriendo con dificultad para si mismo.

-Estoy hecho un guiñapo, vaya… mi mejor puta cara- Se quitaba la camisa para arrojarla a otro lugar contribuyendo más al tiradero seguido por el pantalón mostrando su ropa interior de color verde. Por alguna razón se colocó la prenda aquella mañana cuando despertó al lado de Hermione.

Apretaba sus labios con fuerza dando un trago profundo a su bebida esta vez directamente de la botella para después quitarse el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo. Su piel caucásica y su musculatura fueron iluminadas por los rayos de solo que traspasaban la ventana mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la tina que había llenado previamente y sumergirse para lavarse no solo la suciedad sino las penas mismas.

-Mi angel de la guarda… que termino tan patético y pasado de moda- Daba otro sorbo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la fría porcelana para recostarse un poco mas y cerrar sus ojos todavía recreando la escena que tuvo esa mañana con la chica de ojos color miel.

"Tengo miedo… de mi misma Damon"

Aquella frase lo invadía de manera sorprendente golpeando sus neuronas para autocastigarse y encontrar todo aquello tan descabellado que no le quedara mas remedio que borrarlo de su memoria. Apretaba un poco más sus ojos para dar otro trago al brandy que en ese momento servía de aliciente a su alma tan marchita, tan solitaria, tan sanguinaria y a la vez tan llena de remordimientos como si eso significara una intoxicación en la cual enjugaría sus mas terribles miedos. Pues otra vez había ocurrido.

Aquello que se negaba a aceptar se presentó desde el primer momento en que salvó su vida de las garras de los hibridos en Manchester; esa obsesión de encontrar a la castaña de cabello lacio y ojos maple se convirtió en una forma de nueva vida. Recordaba que cada semana viajaba a Londres para saber si alguien la conocía, la buscaba en todos los rincones esperando volverla encontrar y cuando la vió cruzar la puerta en casa de los Lovegood su corazón se llenó de júbilo.

Soltó un par de lágrimas copiosas, rompió por primera vez en llanto al saber que aquella chica, ese angel de blancas alas se le esfumaba otra vez para nunca más saber de ella; para pertenecerle a otro que no sería él, para besar otros labios que no serían los suyos, para acariciar una mejilla ajena a la suya, para mirar otros ojos que no eran los que le pertenecían. Simplemente… para que ya no la volviera a ver en la vida.

-Puta … madre!- Arrojaba la botella de licor estrellándola contra la pared haciéndola añicos para después llorar como loco y desesperado. Emitía un grito desgarrador de dolor al sentir que su corazón era lastimado de nuevo, pues hubiera preferido que la castaña le clavara la estaca para asi solo desvanecerse y caer en los brazos de la muerte. Pero no, este era un castigo peor… mucho peor.

-Te amo Hermione Granger…- Decía en susurro mirando el sitio donde la botella se había roto en mil pedazos, pues junto con ella también se fue su orgullo.


	25. El destino no esta escrito

Se quedo mirando hacia a la nada en esa noche de luna menguante, solo respiraba un poco mientras que a pausas iba bebiendo un poco más de su copa de licor; se sintió cansado, harto de tanto llorar que los ojos aguamarina ahora estaban enrojecidos por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas. La intensidad de la noche hacía brillar un poco el cabello oscuro del vampiro y sus parpados se entrecerraban debido a la fatiga de aquel dia tan tortuoso, solo deseaba dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo eso como si se tratara de una cruel pesadilla.

-En la salud… y en la enfermedad, hasta que la … muerte nos separe, ¡Ja!, creo que yo crucé esa ultima línea- Mencionaba con una sonrisa característica dando otro sorbo a su bebida concentrándose en la madera de la pared desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a la habitación paso a paso y por inercia volteaba para dar un sobresalto en la cama, pues una castaña de cabello lacio se acercaba con aquel rostro de niña y sonrisa de amanecer que le provoco una inmensa felicidad. Ella estaba semidesnuda, tan solo una lencería de color rosa pastel cubría sus partes mas privadas y el aroma a manzana y canela se hacía presente en cada rincón de la habitación.

-Hermione…- Damon balbuceaba observando que ella se sentaba lentamente al otro extremo de la cama para dirigirse a su pecho blanquecino y abrazarlo. El tan solo la miraba y notaba que sus manos temblorosas la acariciaban por inercia. –No te has ido… por que no te vas y me dejas… vete…- Su voz era en susurro, lento, arrastrado, como si cada oración le implorara lo contrario pues deseaba retenerla, aprisionarla, conservarla en su habitación para encerrarse con ella en su propio mundo; aquel que era solo suyo y de nadie mas.

-No puedo dejarte solo Damon… acabo de terminar con Draco, por que estoy enamorada de ti..- Ella se dirigía a su boca y el pelinegro sonreía de satisfacción abrazándola por la espalda; findiéndose en un beso profundo la colocaba de lado para quitarle lentamente la ropa interior para despojarla de ese sostén que cubría sus senos.

-Eres mia… solo mia…- Mordía su labio inferior atrayéndolo a su lado para después acariciar sus piernas recorriendo los muslos que se tensaban un poco con el contacto. –No me dejes… no vuelvas a dejarme Hermione..- Damon estaba enloqueciendo de felicidad, pues aun besaba, lamía, y se apoderaba del cuerpo de la chica con sutileza provocando que ella arqueara la espalda perdiéndose en ese mar bronceado cubierto con tan solo una prenda rosa pastel.

-Nunca te dejaré Damon… - Esa voz era distinta a la de la castaña, por lo que el pelinegro se incorporaba sorpresivamente para darse cuenta que la chica era diferente. Sus cabellos chocolate, ojos almendrados y mirada descarada eran las propias de Katherine Pierce quien solo se reía a carcajadas por jugarle esa broma tan pesada.

-Donde está Hermione?- El la tomaba del cuello con los ojos cerrados.

-Lejos de ti… pues yo siempre gano, te quitaré siempre lo bueno que puedas tener Damon Salvatore, te haré infeliz a tal grado que quieras quitarte la vida por cuenta propia...- La chica seguía riendo como loca mientras que el se apartaba bruscamente tomando su rostro con ambas manos, pues era evidente que se trataba de una pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual ansiaba despertar para después tranquilizarse, pero la risa se seguía escuchando alrededor de la habitación hasta que en ese momento sintió otra voz que lo llamaba; una tranquila que conocía a la perfección.

-No la escuches amor, pues esa felicidad que buscas solo está en ti mismo- Damon se giraba repentinamente para darse cuenta que una mujer de cabello oscuro, rizado con ojos aguamarina se encontraba sonriéndole apaciblemente. Su vestido era el mismo que la castaña usó en la celebración de colonos dándose cuenta que se trataba de ella.

-Madre…- Ella solo asentía con la cabeza pasando su cálida mano por el cabello del chico; el sin dudarlo un momento se arrojaba a sus brazos deseando que no se convirtiera en humo, pues ahora sus sentimientos estaban mas a flor de piel que cuando se convirtió en vampiro los primeros días.

-No merezco que me veas… Stefan y yo nos hemos convertido en esto por una mujer, por tenerla siempre, por quererla, pero ella…

-Se toda la historia Damon- Le comentaba tranquila, lo tomaba del rostro mirándolo frente a frente brindándole una gran sonrisa. –Tu hermano y tu solo pudieron caminar en las sombras por aquello que el ser humano desea recibir mas que otra cosa.- Ella suspiraba. –El amor.

-Pero mamá, ya no la amo, solo fue un espejismo, para mi fue real pero también convirtió a mi hermano en vampiro y no hice nada para evitarlo, papá nos odió por ser parte de esto- Damon declaraba como si fuera una confesión que no se atreviera a decirle a Stefan desde hace mucho tiempo, y la mujer solamente le acariciaba el rostro.

-Has cuidado de Stefan como yo esperé siempre que lo hicieras, y también se que no les ha resultado fácil estar enamorados de la misma mujer… pero veo que ahora.. tu corazón pertenece a otra.-

-No mamá, no es amor…- El se negaba mientras ella sostenía la sonrisa.

-Esto que sientes ahora, en este preciso momento … es amor Damon, uno que no sabe de competencias, que no sabe de razas, de credos, de religión, pues éste es el que te esta rescatando de ti mismo, no necesitas siempre estar a la espera de recibir lo que el destino quiera darte.. debes ir por el y pelear limpiamente.- La mujer comentaba mientras que el pelinegro tan solo le dedicaba una sonrisa, pues tenía toda la razón; desde que conoció a Hermione Granger su mundo se llenó de magia, de misterio, de un motivo palpable por el cual luchar hasta el cansancio, pero recordaba su ausencia, que ahora corría a los brazos de otro para casarse y eso lo fastidiaba.

-Ella esta comprometida, y yo soy un vampiro, un maldito vampiro, ¿Qué cosa le podría ofrecer yo?, no puedo condenarla a esto, no puedo privarla de envejecer, de tener hijos, tu sabes que no … no- En ese instante la mujer le colocaba un dedo en los labios aún con la sonrisa aperlada en su rostro.

-No predispongas algo que no esta escrito hijo mio- Se acercaba para volver a abrazarlo. –Busca tu pasado, tu verdadero origen amor mio, creo que el destino mismo te esta poniendo una balanza para que descubras quien eres realmente y sobre todo… quien soy.- Damon sintió que las manos de su madre se desvanecían para después despertar estrepitosamente de ese sueño que haba tenido. Se encontraba desnudo con tan solo una sabana blanca cubriendo su cintura para después levantarse y mirar la puerta recordando esa última frase.

-Mi pasado, quien soy…- Se levantaba de la cama colocándose un pantalón de mezclilla para acudir al único sitio donde podía descubrir mas acera de su madre, el ático de la casa misma.

Se dirigió a la parte de arriba para observar que el vestido que habia usado Hermione se encontraba debidamente limpio y colocado encima del baúl. Caminó lo suficiente para introducirlo con cuidado y sacar el diario que pertenecía a su madre; pues de haber un indicio de su origen sería ese, el manuscrito que conservaba las vivencias de la señora Salvatore. Lo tomaba en sus manos para después conducirse a a sala de estar y encender la chimenea, pues esa misma sería una noche larga, si bien no podía dormir, estaría acompañado de los recuerdos de su progenitora.

Se sentó cómodamente para después admirar la pasta con la caligrafía fina que caracterizaba a su madre y dar vuelta a la primer pagina.

_"Estoy contenta de que por fin nuestra casa haya ganado la copa de Quidditch este año, aunque siempre los Slytherin terminan por ganarnos no dudo que haya una reunión en la torre para poder celebrar. _

_Por un lado dudo mucho que la tertulia dure solo unas horas, pues el cuerpo joven requiere de una noche tan larga como la longevidad del profesor Scroutinger._

Tendré mis exámenes TIMO en unas semanas y la profesora Evangeline me ha dicho que tengo potencial para las transformaciones; considero que su juicio es imparcial pues con los demás suele ser demasiado honesta."

Damon en se levantaba de su asiento totalmente asombrado interesado en leer más al respecto; se sirvió otro trago de su botella favorita para esta vez de pie abrir el diario y continuar con la siguiente página. Pues ese escrito tenía mas revelaciones que había ignorado durante muchos años.

_"Cual premio anual del colegio debo de sujetarme a las exigencias que mi nuevo nombramiento me reclama, es inaudito que mis amigas Clarisse, Margaret y Frances, aun estén fascinadas por que estaré compartiendo torre con Amadeus Patterson, el jugador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor._

_Mi madre y padre han hecho planes una vez que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts; han pensado en viajar a Norteamérica y asentarse como se debe. Les sorprende mucho la cantidad de colonos que llegaron a esas tierras asi como lo que prosperaron en tan corto tiempo, ¿Mi magia será útil ante los no magos?, aunque creo que la palabra que Frederik; mi compañero de casa tan ruidoso como un torbellino sea la adecuada. Muggles. "_

Continuaba leyendo llevándose su mano al mentón para darse cuenta que su madre usaba los mismos términos que la castaña. No podía creer que fuera demasiada coincidencia pero siguió con el escrito hasta terminarlo, pues cada una de las paginas le revelaban cosas relacionadas con la estadía de su madre en ese colegio de magia.

_"Por fin termine mis estudios en la magia, pude especializarme en pociones y mis padres ya se instalaron en este pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, es increíble que las personas aprendan a vivir sin magia , yo que he crecido junto a ella siete años seguidos es parte de mi como el aire que respiro._

_Gracias al carisma de mi madre pudo conseguirme un empleo con el señor Jhonatan Gilbert, nos encargamos de una botica establecida donde yo puedo mezclar tanto mis dotes mágicos como mi habilidad para la creación de pociones. Es … bastante extraño que encuentre a una de las brujas calderianas con mas renombre de todo Salem, y Emily me ayuda a adaptarme mientras que yo le muestro como hacer algunas transformaciones y hechizos mas complejos. Creo que el ser brujas nos hace tener un lazo de hermandad."_

Damon cerraba el diario para continuar leyéndolo posteriormente, pues eso que había descubierto quizá ni Stefan lo sabía. Caminaba con lentitud a lo largo de la sala de estar para poder decidir lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Bien era cierto que por falta de desición y con el impedimento de su hermano castaño no había consumado nada con Elena, pero Hermione era distinta… era como su madre, el ser del cual se había enamorado y si se cruzaba de brazos era equivalente a regalarla con otro hombre.

-Mi madre fue una bruja…- Sonreía para si mismo al hacer la similitud con la castaña.

Respiraba aliviada al encontrarse en el sitio deseado, aún con su equipaje y su bolsa extensible caminaba a paso lento para toparse con un portón de color oscuro que tenía un emblema antiguo que caracterizaba a esa familia generación tras generación. Se acomodaba el cabello de lado dando unos pasos a la entrada pero notando que se abría lentamente de par en par para darle acceso.

Observo los jardines tan pulcramente cuidados y la fuente característica de cantera rebosante de agua cristalina que caía copiosamente de la boca de aquel ángel que sostenía una trompetilla enroscada con un par de serpientes. Las hojas que habían caído cubrían en menor cantidad al pasillo de cemento blanco que pisaba haciendo sonar sus zapatos con algo de prisa.

Miró a su alrededor sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al encontrar aquel panorama tan familiar al sitio que había dejado atrás. Cerraba un poco sus ojos tratando de no recordar aquel dolor que experimentó al salir del pueblo de Mystic Falls para huír debidamente de ese sentimiento que no deseaba más tiempo. Se irguió un poco para poder tocar el timbre y al mismo tiempo una elfina doméstica salía a verificar de quien se trataba.

-Hola winky, busco a Draco- Preguntaba la castaña con una sonrisa mientras que la mujercilla solo se frotaba las manos con ansiedad, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con cortesía o delicadeza.

-El amo Malfoy está en su despacho señorita Granger-

-Gracias- La chica se adentraba a la residencia lujosa observando como siempre el recibidor marmolado que se encontraba engalanado de cuadros de esa legendaria familia, jarrones de porcelana y cristal de todas las partes del mundo y colección minimalista de las ocho maravillas mágicas alrededor del planeta. Recordó la primera vez que entró a ese lugar sintiéndose cohibida, pues un sitio como ese era extremadamente elegante a comparación de los lugares que había visitado.

-Estupida masa!-Se escuchaban los gritos molestos de un hombre que la castaña conocía y que también extrañaba, asi que suspiró un poco para inclinarse lo suficiente a la altura de la elfina con una sonrisa.

-Esta en la cocina y como siempre desea hacer la tarta Malfoy para sorprender a Narcissa cierto?, dime la verdad, concuerdas conmigo que ese testarudo es un terror en la gastronomía?- La castaña comentaba mientras que la elfina solo se limitaba a desviar la mirada totalmente apenada. –No te preocupes, no le digas que estoy aquí, será sorpresa.

La chica se adelantaba al lugar conociendo la ruta a la perfección, pues no era la primera vez que iba a la cocina por algo de comer o a supervisar una cena sorpresa que preparaban juntos. La elfina se quedaba estática con el temor que su amo la reprendiese por no avisarle sobre la presencia de su prometida pero en el fondo sabía que eso le daría gusto.

Hermione se recargaba en el marco de la puerta observando a un chico rubio platinado lidiar con lo que técnicamente sería una masa para pasteles que tenía la consistencia de una enorme goma de mascar. Estaba despeinado, la furia en esos ojos grises estaba aflorando a causa de la derrota culinaria que se apuntaba a su larga lista de fracasos en la elaboración de platillos, sus manos golpeaban la mezcla constantemente pero la castaña solo podía apreciar lo sexy que se miraba en esa camiseta de tirantes blanca, pues remarcaba la línea de sus pectorales, su cintura e incluso aquel pantalón negro cubierto de harina le asentaba de maravilla.

-Creo que la repostería no es lo tuyo Malfoy, ¿Por qué no le dejas a Winky encargarse de esas cosas?- La castaña reía mientras que el platinado cambiaba su expresión a una de felicidad.

-Hermione… Hermione mi amor – Draco corría a abrazarla tomándola de la cintura para darle algunas vueltas sin importarle la cantidad de harina que tuviese en su ropa; ella reía como una loca depositando después un beso en sus labios y acariciando su mejilla. –Acabas de llegar?, me entere del ataque de los hibridos, te juro que si no venias yo iba derecho a ver a esos hijos de puta… nadie toca a mi prometida excepto yo.- El se pegaba a su cuerpo con sensualidad recorriendo con sus manos esa espalda menudita de la castaña mientras que hablaba entre beso y beso.

-Que poco me conoces Draco tu sabes que lo puedo manejar a la perfección, además…- No lo podía evitar, pues recordó que Damon Salvatore había llegado a la escena para curarla dándole su sangre, y aun a pesar de la distancia tenía ese sabor tan dulce y salado del liquido escarlata del vampiro. -…Tuve ayuda, asi que no te preocupes si?- Ella le daba un beso corto alejándose de el pues se sentía todavía como una completa traidora, se entretuvo en medio tocar la masa que sostenía una batalla campal con su prometido y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Como está Narcissa?-

-Sobreviviendo, creo que ha retomado la jardinería como pasatiempo, ¿Ya viste las nuevas rosas blancas que plantamos?.- El se acercaba con suavidad para tomar por detrás a la chica dando pequeños besos en su cuello que tanto le encantaba. La castaña tan solo sonreía acariciando el dorso de su mano blanquecina correspondiendo esa muestra de afecto.

-Se ven hermosas, aveces creo que me engañas y que contratas a un jardinero para que lo haga e impresionarme.

-Claro que no, eso lo hice yo solo… es mas , me salieron estas cabronas ampollitas en las manos- El le mostraba mientras que la castaña soltaba una carcajada sonora girándose para tenerlo frente a frente y enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mirándolo. Esos ojos grises cual plata liquida que la cautivaban eran lo mas exótico y hermoso que jamás contempló, comparables tan solo con los de Damon… error, volvía a pensar en el.

-Te amo Draco, y solo espero el dia en casarme contigo.- El platinado solo le sonreía, le acariciaba la mejilla corriendo un mechón de su cabello para cargarla de la cintura. –Te amo aún más rata de biblioteca, y te extrañé tanto que no puedo contenerme.—En ese instante el chico la colocaba en la cubierta de la mesa para besarla con locura, mientras tanto ella correspondía la serie de besos que le propiciaba como si se tratara de un platillo suculento al que fuera adicta. Sus manos se dirigían al inicio de la camiseta blanca para quitarla de un tajo dejando ver el pecho de Draco camuflarse con los restos de harina que tenía en el cuello.

Miraba el collar de plata que ella misma le había regalado acentuando mucho más su color de piel, pues ese cuadro tan desalineado le parecía totalmente sexy y avasallador. Recorría al mismo tiempo el cinturón de su pantalón notando que el chico estaba más duro que una roca, recorría con su lengua el mentón, el pecho, sus pezones diminutos mientras él solo mordía sus labios con fuerza reprimiendo las ganas de gritar debido al éxtasis del momento.

El platinado ladeaba el cabello lacio de Hermione para besar su boca, morderla un poco como una fruta de temporada, bajaba sus manos por la blusa para quitarla de un tiro sintiendo los mechones castaños caer sobre sus brazos de forma irregular; notaba que la lencería de color azul cielo le acentuaba a la perfección a pesar de no ser su favorito. Bajaba con prontitud al inicio de sus jeans para desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre dejando ver el comienzo de unas bragas del mismo tono que el sostén. Observaba todo ese monumento de mujer forjado por los entrenamientos en la academia de aurores, pero admiraba mas su sagacidad, su fuerza e idolatraba su peculiar forma de poner en su lugar a la gente.

-Espera… espera..—Decia la castaña aún jadeante.

-Que sucede Hermione…-

-Falta algo…-

-Que cosa puede ser… amor no te he tenido en días y tu solo…

-Accio harina..- La chica convocaba con la varita algo de fécula de trigo para poder untarla en el pecho del platinado y poder lamer, llenarse el rostro de ese material haciendo cada movimiento más intenso. El platinado sentía que eso nuevo le hacía arder su sangre desembocándose en una erección de la cual ya no tenía control alguno.

-Eso fue… eres una traviesa Gryffindor.- Draco volvía a su labor lamiendo ahora por encima de la lencería los pechos de la chica haciéndola solo exhalar un suspiro de placer, rodeaba con la lengua aquella área de forma tan diestra que se podía notar la piel de la castaña enchinarse un poco debido a la sensación tan placentera.

Bajaba un poco mas lento por su ropa interior para retirar el pantalón de un solo tajo y acariciar posteriormente sus muslos tan cálidos; se pegaba un a su cuerpo frotando su erección con el vientre de la chica ansiando salir para poseerla. Besaba sus hombros removiendo despacio el sosten y liberar los senos hasta que en ese instante notaba algo peculiar, algo que incluso le asustaba pero a la vez le llenaba de ira. Pues un par de orificios estaban incrustados en el cuello de Hermione.

-Que es esto..-

-Que es que?..-Preguntaba ella.

-Esto Hermione, marcas de vampiro, dime… que paso en Magic Wands?- En ese momento el platinado se retiraba totalmente despeinado y a pesar de que la harina podría confundirse con su piel, ésta comenzaba a tornarse roja a causa de la preocupación. La chica se levantaba cerrando el botón de su pantalón pero con tan solo el sostén en la parte de arriba puesto. Recordó su noche con Damon y no se percató que el "sexo vampirico" dejaba estragos.

-Fui atacada Draco, alcanzó a morderme un hibrido pero acabé con el.. y el nombre correcto es Mystic Falls, no Magic Wands- Comenzaba a vestirse mientras que el se tranquilizaba un poco para abrazarla, en cambio ella tuvo ese recuerdo de nueva cuenta, la noche en la que el vampiro pelinegro tomaba su cuerpo de una manera excitante, única, despiadada y a la vez tan tierna.

-Me preocupaste mucho Hermione, eso es todo, y con el hecho de pensar que alguien te hirió … me volvería loco.- El decía con toda la preocupación del mundo abrazándola de la cintura acariciando ese par de orificios en el cuello. Mientras tanto el recuerdo de esa magnifica faena en la casa de huéspedes no abandonaba la mente de la castaña; sin querer, sin desearlo, su sangre comenzaba a hervir imaginándose los besos, las caricias, la forma en la que Damon la miraba con intensidad, con deseo, con ganas enormes de devorarla y eso la excitaba sobremanera.

-Hazme… hazme el amor Draco, házmelo como nunca… necesito tu cuerpo, te necesito..- Al escuchar aquella petición el platinado la miraba con intensidad, jamás en toda su relación se habia demostrado tan segura de si misma, tan ardiente, deseando que la tomara sin contemplación alguna, sin piedad. Asi que después de eso comenzaba a morder el hombro de la chica sin lastimarla, y eso a ella le encantaba a tal grado de gritar como una loca.

Mientras tanto ella clavaba sus uñas un poco en aquella espalda blanquecina que resbalaba con los restos de harina que le colocó hace unos momentos. Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse lentamente quedando en ropa interior para después tocarse, explorarse, tomarse en esa cocina que sería testigo ferviente de una relación que despedía llamaradas capaces de incendiar incluso toda la mansión si incrementaban la intensidad. Hermione se sentía arder, consumirse en ese fuego que había adquirido no de Draco Malfoy… sino de un vampiro pelinegro con ojos aguamarina que dejó en Mystic Falls.


	26. El misterioso vampiro nuevo

Los dias transcurrian con regularidad, pues esa semana se había ido como agua dados los acontecimientos sucedidos referente a los hibridos, los celtas e incluso los magos tenebrosos que buscaban la profecía del sacrificio. Los aurores le seguían la pista pero aquellos eran mucho más escurridizos que la mantquilla derretida en una sartén o grupos de cucarachas que se retiraban al notar la luz.

Mystic Falls era un pueblo que venía preparado para cualquier adversidad, asi que los miembros del consejo habían hecho asociación con los aurores que llegaron para evitar que alguien sobrenatural pisara sus tierras. Carol y Elizabeth pensaban constantemente en tener a uno de ellos cuidando la zona de por vida pero como bien les indicó la castaña, también perderían la memoria, no se podían exponer demasiado ante los "no magos".

Stefan, Elena, Caroline y Klaus aun se encontraban en Inglaterra colaborando con el ministerio de magia para encontrar a Bonnie Bennet y frustrar los planes de Silas. Combatieron algunos ataques mano a mano contra hibridos e incluso algunos celtas hipnotizados. Harry por otro lado todavía estaba diseñando la mejor estrategia para buscar al inmortal y para eso debía reconocer que la presencia de Hermione en Londres era caída del cielo; en cambio Kingsley estaba algo molesto por su llegada, no podía creer que justamente a una bruja de su capacidad se le hubieran ido las cosas de las manos.

Esa misma tarde recibían como siempre el ejemplar matutino del profeta que ahora se dedicaba a dar las noticias fidedignas y contundentes para no caer en el amarillismo de hace muchos años. Hermione se encontraba semidesnuda por la habitación del patinado observando que él seguía dormido; sonrió para darle un beso en los labios mientras el solo respingaba un poco ya que estaba totalmente exhausto .

-Duerme un poco mas amor- Le daba una caricia contemplando sus facciones, sus gestos mientras dormía, le parecía adorable, como un niño pequeño que desea cinco minutos más de sueño. Le volvió a dar otro beso y se dirigió a la ventana donde una lechuza dejaba el periódico del dia.

-Que no sean malas noticias, que no sean malas noticias- Ella susurraba tomando el diario en sus manos para después colocarse de nueva cuenta en la cama y comenzar a hojearlo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca al observar la fotografía que mostraba claramente el banco Gringotts junto con varios de los duentes corriendo, llevando libros, rescatando lo más que podían del evidente disturbio que se había presentado. La construcción irregular estaba intacta pero miraba con claridad el humo que salía por las ventanas asi como también el tiradero de balanzas, madera y escombro que yacía en el interior del lugar.

_"_

_TERROR EN GRINGOTTS_

_Al amanecer del dia de hoy cinco de abril el banco más importante y fuerte de nuestro mundo ha sido irrumpido brutalmente por lo que describen ser siete encapuchados. El ministerio niega rotundamente la aparición de una nueva élite de mortífagos aunque deacuerdo a los testimonios tomados de los mismo duendes éstos coincidían con la misma descripción. Un par de hombres encapuchados trabajando en conjunto con brujos celtas y un vampiro con aspecto de joven adolescente._

_El altercado dejó saldo blanco pues no se llevaron ningun objeto o dinero en efectivo aunque burlaron la seguridad de las bóvedas. Los aurores no saben con exactitud que es lo que estaban buscando pero mencionan que tendrán todo bajo control al estudiar sus patrones._

_Este hecho es parecido el ocurrido en el departamento de misterios hace casi un mes atrás. Los criminales no hurtaron ningun objeto pero a cambio de eso dejaron miles de destrozos."_

La castaña despertaba a Draco estrepitosamente haciendo que éste se tallara los ojos todavía adormilado; la noche anterior habían hecho bastantes cosas malas que ni en otro momento pensaban. Se levantó como pudo abrazando a la chica arqueando la ceja para observar junto con ella aquella noticia.

-Irrumpieron en Gringotts- El chico abría los ojos con mas fuerza. –Hermione dime que no se robaron nada. –Indicaba Malfoy pensando que los valores de su familia habían sido extraídos.

-No se llevaron nada Draco, pero lo raro del asunto es que pasó lo mismo que en el ministerio- Ella suspiraba un poco.- Tengo que hablar con Kingsley sobre este asunto.

-Hermione pero por que hoy?

-Por que es mi trabajo, por eso- La chica se levantaba no sin antes besar los labios del platinado quien rodaba los ojos al saber de antemano lo terca que era la castaña.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, yo te acompaño al ministerio- Draco se levantaba aun desnudo para dirigirse a la bañera y tomar una ducha, pero antes tomaba a la castaña de la cintura para hacerle algunas cosquillas en su cuello y reir un poco. –Ven a bañarte conmigo Granger, hace mucho que no lo hacemos ahí.

-Draco!, compórtate cielo…- Decia la chica sintiendo unos labios rosados sobre los suyos asi como una dosis de caricias suaves, mientras tanto enredaba sus brazos en su cuello sonriendo como nunca. –Esta bien, pero no duraremos mucho, es importante notificar esto al ministerio.

-Mmm… y es importante también complacer a tu futuro esposo.

-Eso que acabo de escuchar es un comentario machista?- Ella decía arqueando la ceja sosteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, pero el también hacía lo mismo para después darle un beso en el cuello.

-No, es un comentario "Malfoychista"- Ambos rieron dirigiéndose como podían al cuarto de baño para ahí disfrutar de sus cuerpos y remover aquella humedad causada por el frenesí de la noche pasada. Hermione se sentía feliz al estar al lado de la persona que amaba y trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en aquel hombre que había dejado en Mystic Falls, pues ahora se debía a Draco, y definitivamente haría lo indecible para conservar su relación.

Convocaron por fin una reunión extraordinaria para tratar los temas relacionados con Silas y sus aliados para ver la forma de detenerlos. Kingsley estaba tan puntual como siempre en la casa de Grimmauld place, sitio que alguna vez sirvió como cuartel para la Orden del Fenix y que ahora sería de mucha utilidad para planear el siguiente paso a seguir. Harry estaba esperando junto con su jefe directo mientras que Ginny preparaba algunos bocadillos para los ahí presentes, era ayudada por Caroline con quien había tenido mayor convivencia; no era que Elena fuese antisocial pero estaba tan concentrada en las visiones de la fuente que no tenía tiempo de hacer alguna conversación con las chicas.

Klaus estaba junto con Stefan mirándose el uno al otro, pues el vampiro castaño no podía creer que ahora fuese testigo de un vampiro sanguinario amnésico. El rubio constantemente lo miraba cayendo a la cuenta de que le resultaba cara conocida, y entre tanto Luna trataba de romper el hielo preguntándoles cosas como su opinión del mundo mágico asi como también su "convivencia" con los bloodygan.

-Tus hibridos te están buscando Klaus, aunque sabes..—Se inclinaba el castaño con una sonrisa torcida. –No me trago el cuento de que no recuerdes nada, se como trabajas, tus patrones, asi que vamos admítelo, esto es bajo.., incluso para ti.- El rubio rizado solo se aferraba al sofá con demasiada fuerza, era evidente que no confiaba en lo absoluto, asi que solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cree lo que desees Stefan, yo me debo a Caroline… ella fue quien me salvó, me rescató de mi mismo, asi que si crees que tu desconfianza hará que abandone la misión de una vez te digo que estas equivocado- Suspiraba un poco. –No comprendo como es que yo pude crear a mas abominaciones como yo, pero no espero que lo entiendas, es una respuesta que seguramente hasta que los tenga enfrente podré saber.

-Si como no, ahora resulta que te consideras una abominación.

-Viendolo bien tu también has asesinado Stefan, no me digas que te alimentas de sangre sintética como la que nos acaban de traer.- Soltaba una risotada mientras que el castaño sentía ganas de despedazarlo, pues bien sabía que si alguna vez volvió a cometer tales atrocidades era precisamente por inflencia suya, no de nadie más.

-Creo que deben calmarse, no quiero sacar mi taza para guardar a sus espiritus- comentaba Luna con toda inocencia y naturalidad mientras que ese par solo respiraba lenta y profundamente para calmarse.

En ese momento un afroamericano vestido de túnica escarlata llegaba a la sala y seguido a el estaba Harry con algunos recortes de periódicos que había recolectado los días anteriores cuando comenzaron los ataques. Ginny acomodaba los bocadillos en la mesa central con algo de sangre sintética como refrigerio para los vampiros. No deseaba exponerse a un enfrentamiento por falta de alimento, asi que previó todo también gracias a Caroline quien llegaba con un delantal gracioso que tenía estampado de flores.

-Salmon, mi favorito, bueno, cuando estaba viva siempre lo incluía en todos los menús de la escuela- Riendo un poco se dirigía al lugar donde el rizado se encontraba para tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle, mientras tanto el chico la acurrucaba un poco hacia a el besando su frente.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Caroline… tu también Ginny, gracias por sus atenciones- Indicaba Klaus todavía con la mirada retadora a Stefan quien todavía lo seguía observando dudando de su comportamiento. La pelirroja esposa de Harry solo le agradecía por el cumplido para posteriormente observar a los demás que llegaban.

-Hola que tal.- Indicaba Elena excusándose con las chicas por no ayudar pero ellas comprendían a la perfección su postura ante la misión.

-Despues las llevo a un recorrido por el lugar, no todo tiene que ser siempre trabajo, aunque mi marido es un tanto… obsesivo- La pelirroja guiñaba el ojo mientras que el chico de la cicatriz tan solo sonreía negando con la cabeza; pues esa era la peculiaridad de su esposa, siempre sacando el lado gracioso de su matrimonio.

En ese momento todos presenciaron una aparición inesperada, Elena se sobresaltó de su lugar y al mismo tiempo los vampiros lo hicieron; la rubia se llevaba una mano al pecho al mirar con sus propios ojos un acto digno del mismísimo Harry Houdinni. Observaron claramente que una castaña de cabello lacio iba tomada de la mano de un rubio bastante atractivo, sus cabellos eran casi de plata y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial de color gris.

-Que guapo…- Mencionaba la rubia vampira haciendo que Klaus la mirara fulminante, era obvio que estaba algo celoso con esa expresión, mientras tanto ella solo le sonreía acariciando su mejilla. –Pero no mas que tu.

-Quienes son ustedes- Preguntaba Stefan mientras que los demás solo les hacían lugar para que pudieran sentarse.

-Soy Hermione Granger

-Y yo Draco Malfoy

-Tu eres la chica del nombre extraño?, cielos… perdón pero no pareces una… bruja, ¿Dónde está el turbante o sombrero alto?, bueno, eso es lo que usan aquí. –Volvía a decir Caroline observando que Elena le mandaba una mirada fulminante. Entre tanto Stefan y Klaus observaban a la chica con detenimiento, reconociendo que era hermosa, pues ese rostro de niña no pasaba desapercibido ante nadie, y sus ojos caramelo eran su mayor atractivo. El vampiro castaño notaba que su control estaba apunto de perderse debido al aroma tan dulce proveniente de su sangre, era inexplicable, como si le presentaran un pastel de fresa recién hecho mientras que el estaba hambriento. Tan solo sintió la mano de Elena apretando su muñeca.

-Mucho… gusto, Hermione, entonces tu me contestaste en casa de Damon cierto?- En ese instante el platinado la miraba ceñudo, pues no sabía que su prometida había convivido con vampiros.

-Si, en efecto, conozco a tu hermano.

-Y no te pasó nada Hermione?- Preguntaba Elena dudosa pero en ese instante la castaña la observaba con detenimiento, pues era la misma que conoció en Mystic Falls, asi que se le acercaba con mirada furica, ya que aún recordaba los altercados que tuvo con ella.

-De que hablas Katherine, del hecho que no me asesinaste o de que escapaste de la casa de huéspedes, no seas hipócrita primero Damon y ahora Stefan… oh claro pero si estoy hablando con una zorra- Sin pensarlo la chica le daba una bofetada que hizo que la morena se tirara al sofá sorprendida por aquel acto. Stefan quien contemplaba lo mismo se colocaba al frente mostrando su bestialidad pero el platinado se le adelantaba con la varita.

-Cuidadito con lo que intentas chupasangre- Replicaba el rubio platinado.

-Calma los dos- Exigía Kingsley mientras que Hermione lo miraba.

-Ella casi me asesinaba en Mystic Falls, y ahora la tenemos en el equipo?, wow Kinsgley se nota que sabes elegir a la gente.

-Asi como tu también sabes escogerlos Hermione?- Indicaba Harry indignado al descubrir la relacion que su amiga tenía con Malfoy, sin embargo el platinado no le prestaba la más minima atención ya que consideraba mas amenazante al vampiro.

-Callate Potter, aun no olvido lo de mi padre.

-No Malfoy cállate tu y lárgate

-Obligame,yo vengo con Hermione.

-Ahora es "Hermione" y no "Sangre sucia", que drástico cambio menudo cabrón hipócrita.- Respondía Potter pero en ese instante el platinado apuntaba su varita hacia a él.

-Me tienes harto cara rajada- Le iba a lanzar una maldición pero en ese moento la castaña se interponía entre los dos mirando a su prometido con severidad.

-Basta los dos!, Draco baja tu varita, y Harry tu no tienes ningun derecho sobre que hacer con mi vida, estoy bastante grandecita como para saberlo.- Respondía Hermione con toda furia y entre tanto los demás se quedaban expectantes a esa pelea que los dejaba fuera. Stefan comprendió al instante que desconocían sobre la naturaleza doppelganger de su novia por lo que decidió hablar para aclarar las cosas.

-Una disculpa Hermione, pero creo que debiste preguntar primero antes de soltarle una bofetada a Elena- Indicaba Stefan.

-Elena?- Miraba con sorpresa la castaña acercándose un poco más a ambos. –Tu eres Elena Gilbert?, la hermana de Jeremy?- La morena solo asentía aun sobándose la mejilla por el impacto. –Pero eres idéntica a Katherine , ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- En ese instante el vampiro castaño respiraba hondo para poder dar la explicación.

-Elena proviene de un largo linaje de doppelgangers, es la ultima de los Petrova con esa cualidad, asi que quien encontraste en Mystic Falls es su antepasado Katherine Pierce o Katerina Petrova como solía llamarse antes de convertirse en vampiro- Hermione observaba a la morena, no cabía duda que era la doble de quien había visto en Estados Unidos pero con diferentes rasgos; recordaba que Damon entre su delirio la nombraba, era ella a quien amaba y es en cierta parte o mejor dicho, en demasiada le dolía sobremanera. Suspiró un poco y se acercó a ella.

-Perdoname Elena, no suelo ser tan impulsiva, espero me disculpes.

-No ha problema Hermione, ella es asi de perra, creo que concordamos en eso. –Ambas sonrieron para después concentrarse en lo más importante, pues Kingsley se colocaba la mano en el mentón en la espera de que esa discusión innecesaria llegara a su fin de una vez por todas.

Todos se incorporaban en sus lugares para decidir lo que habría que hacerse en la persecución de Silas, Ikaro y Kol quienes no se detendrían por nada para buscar la profecía. El ministro afroamericano les explicaba a todos y a cada uno sobre la intervención que sufrió el ministerio hace varios días atrás, incluso la castaña estaba enterada de la profecía ligandola con Harry al ser el "elegido" mas cercano, pero el pelinegro le aclaraba que no se trataba de él; había otra persona que tendría la descendencia de la misma Andrómeda quien portaría la sangre que ayudaría tanto a crear a un ser poderoso como a destruírlo, solo que no sabían donde comenzar.

-Hablan de un sacrificio?- Indicaba Hermione

-Necesitan la profecía para buscar al descendiente de Andrómeda, y si lo encuentran se harán invencibles, eso en cuanto a los tres primeros, pero hay otra cosa.- Mencionaba Harry. –Buscan a Klaus para crear mas hibridos, pues ellos pueden tener resistencia al sol e incluso a la fuerza, son mucho más rápidos que los vampiros comunes.

-Yo no les daré mi sangre para eso, ya lo habíamos acordado- Espetaba Klaus mientras que los demás solo lo miraban.

-No te entregaremos a ellos, pues nos sirve que hayas perdido la memoria ya que si la tuviéramos ahorita no estuviéramos platicando tranquilamente ni diseñando un plan.- El ministro declaraba mientras que el platinado recordaba algo que tenía bastante relevancia, asi que pidió la palabra para hacer dicha declaración.

-Yo conozco los posibles lugares donde Greyback solía esconderse, asi que si yo fuera Demitri también los seleccionaría, además hay alguien que me puede dar información sobre las estrategias- El chico hacía una pausa para después volver a hablar. –Mi padre… el conoce el modo de operar de los mortífagos, recuerden que era un maestro escondiendo pistas y mostrar ante el ministerio que no conservaba.

-Eso nos queda mas que claro Malfoy.

-Harry!- Le espetaba Hermione y al mismo tiempo se aferraba de la muñeca del platinado quien estaba apunto de irse a golpes con el chico.

-Creo que Draco tiene razón, si vamos a cazar a magos tenebrosos, inmortales, vampiros originales e hibridos tenemos que trabajar en equipo- Señalaba en ese momento la puerta. –Por eso esta mañana recibí una llamada de alguien que esta interesado en ayudarnos, necesitamos todo el refuerzo posible.

El ministro observaba la puerta que en ese instante se abría lentamente para dar paso a quien colaboraría en la cacería del equipo contrario; un hombre alto vestido con chamarra de cuero y pantalón oscuro llegaba al lugar sosteniendo una copa de licor. Su cabello era negro como la noche y su piel caucásica casi podría resplandecer con la poca luz que se encontraban en la sala. Todos voltearon expectantes y Stefan estaba sorprendido, Elena tan solo arqueaba una ceja no creyendo que ese chico estuviera en Londres, Klaus no lo conocía y Caroline solo soltaba un "No te pases", pero quien estaba mas sorprendida era Hermione Granger, pues sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a ese hombre de nuevo, su respiración se cortaba un poco y sus manos comenzaban a temblar por inercia. El hombre solo esbozaba una sonrisa torcida bebiéndo de su copa.

-Hola a todos, oh, sirvieron canapés,¿ puedo tomar uno?, muero de hambre, pero descuiden, no de sangre humana, digamos que tengo casi el control de mi hermanito aquí presente- El chico se acercaba deliberadamente para tomar un bocadillo y engullirlo chupándose los dedos delante de los demás. Ginny se quedaba boquiabierta al notar que el nuevo integrante era demasiado atractivo, más con esos ojos aguamarina tan expresivos.

-Nos volvemos a ver Hermione, oh.. el es tu prometido de quien tanto me has hablado- El chico observaba a la castaña mientras ella desviaba la mirada un poco, entre tanto el platinado lo observaba detenidamente sorprendido por que conocía a su prometida cosa que le molestaba un poco.

-Hola Damon- Contestaba la ojimiel pero el pelinegro aun la miraba con una sonrisa.


	27. Corazon partido

La llegada de Damon a la reunión fue sorpresiva para todos los ahí presentes, por un lado Stefan quien no creía que alguien como el se dedicara a ayudar a la causa aunque no fuera para beneficio propio y por el otro se encontraba la castaña quien sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al verlo en el mismo sitio que su prometido.

-Parece que les comió la lengua el lobo.. oh Klausy estas aquí, yo te creí digamos dormido, pero como siempre esto debe ser un plan ¿correcto?, anda, me gane el premio mayor- El pelinegro se alejaba un poco de Hermione para dirigirse al otro lado cerca de su hermano quien todavía lo miraba ceñudo; seguía sin comprender el motivo de su aparición repentina.

-No se de que me estas hablando.-Respondía Klaus al instante con mirada defensiva, pero la rubia vampira le detenía con la muñeca para que no se batieran a golpes.

-Damon… Klaus no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, pero si tu sabes me encantaría que nos lo dijeras.- En ese instante Stefan esperaba también una respuesta al mismo tiempo que los demás, pues los únicos que sabían lo que había acontecido eran Hermione y el mismo vampiro hibrido.

-Bueno, creo que estoy acorralado asi que comenzare a sincerarme, ¡Esto es divertido!, me recuerdan a los grupos de superación personal del mismo Stephen Covey.- Tomaba una copa de licor con sumo descaro guiñando el ojo a la pelirroja quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse; esto provocó que Harry le lanzara una mirada asesina, mientras tanto Hermione solo rodaba los ojos, ya conocía su tan ácido sentido del humor.

-Pues con el tiempo sabremos que tanto es que no recuerda este cabrón, pero lo mas importante es saber como los joderemos- Indicaba el pelinegro mientras que Kingsley lo estaba poniendo al tanto de todo.

Cinco horas atrás el ministro de magia recibió una llamada del teléfono de la casa donde la castaña se encontraba en Estados Unidos, fue entonces que Damon aprovechó para saber la ubicación exacta y ofrecerse para ayudar en la cacería de esos magos tenebrosos. Mencionó que su madre era una bruja que había estudiado en el colegio de magia e inmediatamente el afroamericano decidió aceptarlo en el equipo.

Le comentó lo relacionado con Silas, Ikaro, Demitri y Kol, quienes eran los cabecillas de la operación en la búsqueda de la afamada profecía misteriosa, le tuvo que compartir el relato de Andrómeda asi como también los ataques contra el ministerio de magia y el banco Gringotts, y a pesar de que el vampiro no comprendía esos términos no le sorprendía aquel mundo tan bien descrito en el diario de su progenitora. Dudaba en decirle a Stefan sobre su condición ya que también lo ignoraba, pero no lo consideró prudente debido a su relacion tan intima con Elena Gilbert.

-Bien, creo que tendremos que dividirnos para esta misión.- Explicaba Damon.

-Dividirnos?, ¡Estas loco acaso!, son dos inmortales de los cuales uno es mago, y el otro es un hombre lobo que también es mago, y el otro es un vampiro original con un ejercito de Celtas, ¿Seguro que no bebiste mucho Damon?- Preguntaba Caroline enumerando las características una a una con los dedos provocando casi que Ginny Potter soltara una risa; definitivamente la jovialidad de esa vampira le encantaba.

-Te faltó mencionar a la perra de Katherine pequeña Barbie vampiro- El se cruzaba de brazos mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala para poder observar a todos y a cada uno. Miró de reojo que Draco Malfoy tomaba de la mano a Hermione provocando que se le retorcieran las entrañas, si estaba ahí… era por ella, debía luchar, y lo haría a su manera particular.

-Creo que es una mala idea.. ¿Damon verdad?- Indicaba el platinado arqueando una ceja con mirada despectiva, la misma que utilizaba desde sus épocas doradas como príncipe de las serpientes. –Eso seria una misión suicida, eso sin mencionar con que crearías desventaja entre nosotros sirviendo como blanco fácil, asi que yo creo que hay que dejarle la planeación a los … expertos, no me lo tomes a mal y no dudo de tu gran… capacidad, pero quienes mandan aquí son los aurores- Draco retaba con toda seguridad mientras que el pelinegro vampiro solo lo observaba.

-Si atacamos juntos… Malfoy verdad?, bueno, como sea… si atacamos juntos se levantara una revuelta mas grande que la de la misma Troya, incluso más que la de la rebelión hebrea, esto provocaría otra guerra… muchachito, pero si estamos en equipos diferentes los despistaremos, recuerda que un vampiro es experto como tu dices, en trabajar solo, en matar para su beneficio, asi que no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar atrás a los más débiles.- Respondía el vampiro de ojos aguamarina viendo periféricamente a Hermione quien solo suspiraba un poco para después hablar.

-Draco… creo que él tiene razón, tendremos que dividirnos, ya que por ejemplo, ellos no saben que estoy de regreso en Londres, incluso ignoran que Damon también esta aquí, solo también deseo que no lleguen a enterarse que Klaus se encuentra con nosotros o de lo contrario podrían amenazar a inocentes para extorsionarnos- El pelinegro se sentía realizado, por fin la castaña lo estaba apoyando, asi que solo esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante mientras que el platinado no dejaba la suya; obviamente se retaban, por lo que tomaba la mejilla de la castaña para darle un beso profundo.

-Creo que si me lo pides tu… te haré caso- Indicaba Draco haciendo que Hermione solo suspirara para evitar reir; conocía el temperamento de su prometido y sabía lo territorial que era, aunque el otro vampiro era idéntico en cuanto a carácter.

-Por primera vez… estoy deacuerdo con Malfoy.- Replicaba Harry. – No creo que sea buena idea separarnos, recuerden que unidos somos fuertes, y separados seremos débiles.

-Si claro, y por que no cantamos todos juntos "únete a los optimistas" tomados de la mano vistiendo de blanco- Respondía Damon sentándose en el Sofía sosteniendo su copa de licor. –Comprende que la discreción es la parte fundamental en esta operación y no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder elementos, ¿A ti te gusta sacrificar a las personas?, chico de… cicatriz rara?- En ese instante Hermione le lanzaba una mirada asesina pero Draco Malfoy solo se aguantaba la risa; todo aquello parecía ser una guerra sin cuartel de egos, personalidades y rencores.

Kingsley tan solo respiraba algo cansado para poder indicarles que se haría lo que el pelinegro tenía planeado, solo que se tendrían que elegir equitativamente. –Bien, entonces tendremos comunicación en dos cuarteles, Harry, tu iras con Stefan, Damon, Elena, y entre tanto los otros harán otro equipo.- En ese instante el pelinegro vampiro negaba con el dedo índice y una sonrisa amplia.

-Creo que eso no es equidad Denzel Washington.. verás, somos cuatro vampiros, cuatro magos y una humana doppelganger contando también con que uno de nosotros le gusta aullar con los lobos, asi que tu … digamos distribución esta algo… desigual- Se levantaba para caminar alrededor de la sala.

-Stefan, tu eres bueno rastreando pero necesitas a alguien que controle tu jodido impulso, asi que el chico de la cicatriz rara..-

-Harry Potter- Explicaba el pelinegro mago.

-Si bueno tu.. Harry Poster, estaras con Stefan, pero necesitamos a alguien mas … ¿Quién será?, oh si, tu Elena, eres la conexión con Bonnie, irás con ellos. – En ese momento volteaba con la castaña, tu… eres excelente con la varita, te documentas bien y eres la gran investigadora, tu iras conmigo, creo que hacemos un gran equipo no?- En ese instante el platinado se levantaba furioso sosteniendo la varita colocándola en el pecho del vampiro.

-Hermione irá conmigo, asi que buscate a alguien mas con quien hacer tus famosos equipos escoria del infierno- Las fosas nasales del rubio de ojos grises se ensanchaban y empuñaba al mismo tiempo el madero. El pelinegro solo sonreía con suficiencia.

-No he dicho que iremos solos, noviecito celoso… creo que hay alguien que no tiene confianza en su pareja- Esa última frase la decía cantada.

-Damon ya basta- Replicaba Stefan.

-Calma hermanito, deja que el albino saque lo que trae dentro.

-Que tal un rayo de sol que alumbre tu vida vampiro- Retaba Draco

-Lo mismo digo.. y vaya que te falta un bronceado.

-Draco tu también siéntate por favor- Indicaba Hermione en voz baja pero con palabras lo bastante contundentes para que fueran comprendidas.

El platinado no tuvo mas remedio que bajar la varita para seguir escuchando las ideas de ese vampiro advenedizo, entre tanto los demás por increíble que pareciera le daban la razón ya que con esto la fuerza de ambos equipos tendría la misma capacidad para prevenir algún ataque por parte de los inmortales. Harry a pesar de no estar del todo deacuerdo con Damon debía reconocer que esa estrategia era demasiado buena y por lo tanto no trataba de rebatirla.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos los equipos hechos, les comento que como puntos estratégicos tomaremos la ciudad y los pueblos aledaños- Comentaba Kingsley.

-Hogsmeade- La castaña mencionaba mientras que los demás arqueaban la ceja, unos por no conocer el nombre y los magos por parecerles descabellado.

-Eso es casi llegando a Hogwarts Hermione- Respondía Harry.

-Exacto, tu sabes que el colegio es parte fundamental en la vida de los magos y que el castillo oculta muchos artefactos que son útiles para todos aquellos que deseen lo que Voldemort quería.

-Voldemort?, que nombre tan gracioso.- Contestaba Damon bebiendo de su copa.

-No te hubiera gustado conocerlo, aunque por tu pinta serías uno de sus seguidores.- Draco se inclinaba un poco para servirse también algo de licor un par de canapés.

-No me gusta la fanaticada, una cosa es admirar a Pink Loyd y otra diferente a hacerte un tatuaje como el vocalista- Rodaba los ojos.

-Serías un mortifago en potencia.

-Mortifago?- Contestaba el pelinegro vampiro.

-Seguidores del señor tenebroso, bueno, así solíamos llamarlo-El platinado mostraba su marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo, pues aun no la había removido de su sitio ya que sería un proceso bastante doloroso. Hermione tan solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios recordando ese pasaje de su vida. Damon por el contrario la observaba arqueando una ceja.

-Veo que fuiste uno de sus fanáticos, ¿Cómo se que no estas planeando conquistar el mundo?, ya ves que aquí no nos fiamos de nadie.

-Habla por ti vampiro, incluso me fio mas de Potter que de ti.- En ese instante el joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo no contestaba nada, por primera vez estaban deacuerdo en algo y por mucho que les molestara se conocían a la perfección como para saber los planes del otro.

-Yo suelo trabajar solo, pero esta ocasión lo hare por mi hermanito y su novia, creo que me interesa ser un padrino de bodas codiciado- Mencionaba sonriendo como de costumbre y entre tanto la castaña solo arqueaba una ceja.

-Bien, bien, pues lo siento mucho, nuestra regla es la confianza y el trabajo en equipo, se que ustedes no son aurores pero están trabajando con los mejores- El hombre afroamericano saludaba de cortesía para después salir por la puerta no sin antes agradecer a Ginny por sus atenciones y despedirse de todos los presentes.

Se hizo un silencio porfundo por algunos minutos mientras que Damon le pedía a Stefan que hablaran a solas, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas comenzando con lo que había visto en Mystic Falls asi como también su ahora nuevo sentimiento por Hermione Granger.

El vampiro pelinegro no se caracterizaba por ser del todo abierto, prefería mantener al margen su vida personal pero confiaba en su hermano, ya que era la única persona que le quedaba en la vida. También hablarían de algo importante, pues había llevado consigo el diario que había pertenecido a su madre; aquella que tenía una vida oculta como bruja legitima. Tenía que compartirle sus vivencias y la forma en la que conoció a Giuseppe Salvatore.

Draco acompañaba a la castaña a otro lado de la habitación pues aun tenia el tema pendiente sobre el advenedizo vampiro, mientras tanto ella no sabía que mentira elaborar para salir avante; no solía ser deshonesta, pero no le apetecía perder a su prometido por ese tipo de cosas, pues consideraba que lo referente a Mystic Falls debía quedarse en ese lugar. Caminaron por las escaleras donde claramente una señorta Black plasmada en un cuadro decía claramente "Sangres sucias, traidores, escoria del infierno, chupasangre".

-Te falto decir "Hibridos" vieja bruja- Sonoramente la ojimiel declaraba haciendo medio reir al platinado quien todavía estaba serio.

Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente lejos, él la tomaba de las manos mirándola a los ojos, claramente conocía a Damon Salvatore y se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle. Ella lo miraba de frente para explicarle las cosas.

-Entonces dices que ese cabron vampiro te ayudó en ese pueblo de Norteamérica?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, además Hermione, tu mencionaste que cuando enfrentaste a los hibridos en Manchester lo habías asesinado, y yo lo veo todo menos muerto

-Lo se, pero si te decía que lo dejé con vida comenzarías a lanzarme una sarta de acusaciones, además no ha matado a nadie, yo misma lo he comprobado en Mystic Falls- Ella hacía alguna pausa. –Creo que resultó ser un héroe local, muchas personas dicen que lo odian pero yo siento que en realidad es todo lo contrario.

-Tu siempre quieres ver lo mejor de la gente Hermione y ese es tu grave error- El la señalaba con furia.

-Fue un error ver lo mejor en ti Draco Malfoy?, que una asquerosa sangre sucia viera lo lindo y gentil que eres cuando te lo propones?- En ese instante el platinado respiraba un poco, pues era razón, él también fue malvado, llevado por las ideas facistas de su padre, pero cuando la conoció su mundo había cambiado.

-No es lo mismo Hermione yo no soy un asesino

-El tampoco lo es

-Tu crees que nunca ha matado a nadie en su vida?

-Si lo hizo, pero tu también por poco te convertías en un matón Draco, analízalo y encontrarás similitudes- Ella respiraba un poco tratando de acariciar la mejilla del chico pero éste se quitaba de un tajo.

-Perdoname por no decírtelo en las cartas, pero se cómo eres y como te pones cuando algo va mal, no mides las consecuencias, ¿Crees que quiero que te involucres?.

-No Hermione, debería ser yo quien te proteja, quien te cuide de todo esto, pues si de mi cuenta fuera no estarías trabajando para el ministerio, serías mi esposa.

-Claro, sola en casa para escoger mis esferas de navidad e ir al te con las amigas no?- En ese momento el platinado arqueaba una ceja, pues eso de las esferitas de navidad era nuevo. – Seré tu esposa, pero quiero que aceptes lo que deseo ser, como quiero ser.

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho, pues era cierto, deseaba alejarla de todo peligro pero con el ímpetu de su prometida no era sencillo. Suspiró un poco mas para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente, la tomaba aferrándose a ese ser que le había rescatado de si mismos, aquella que creyó en el hasta las ultimas consecuencias, esa persona que se dio cuenta que un Malfoy tenía salvación.

-Es solo que me moriría si te pierdo Hermione, me volvería loco, por fin tengo algo… que es realmente mio, que no conseguí con dinero mal habido de mi familia, alguien que me ama de verdad y no por lo que tengo o por lo maravilloso que soy en la cama- La castaña reía un poco al escuchar la última frase; sabía que ahora su corazón estaba dividido, y la presencia de Damon no lo haría nada fácil, pues no deseaba dejar a Draco, lo amaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero también tenía sentimientos fuertes por el vampiro pelinegro. Suspiró un poco al darse cuenta que ambos eran idénticos en cuanto a carácter, los dos se sentían solos, abandonados, perdidos, y ambos casi morían por ella, asi que eso la hacía dudar aún más.

-Ve a dormir amor, yo ahorita te alcanzo.

Indicaba la chica mientras que el solo se despedia de ella para ir a la recamara que Ginny les tenía preparada, entre tanto ella deseaba respirar aire fresco y libre de Damon. Caminó bajando las escaleras observando que afortunadamente nadie se encontraba en aquel sitio, asi que decidió ir al patio trasero que por alguna razón era espacioso; pisó el césped recién cortado y se sentó en una de las banquitas de cantera cruzando sus piernas y colocándose la mano en el mentón para ladear después su cabello lacio.

-Damon…- Susurraba ella.

-Me llamaste?- En ese instante la ojimiel sintió que su sangre bajaba a sus pies para voltear repentinamente a la puerta y mirar a un hombre alto de ojos aguamarina recargado en el marco. La observaba con la típica sonrisa cinica y descarada bebiendo aún más licor del que un ser humano común y corriente podía consumir.

-Yo… yo.. nada es solo que – Se levantaba de su lugar para encararlo cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo.

-Dime por que estas aquí, yo te dejé en claro que lo… que pasó no podía ser, y ya bastante tengo con mentirle a Draco de esa manera y tu no lo haces nada fácil Damon- El pelinegro vampiro la observaba con tranquilidad acercándose lentamente a su presencia, ella retrocedía pero le era imposible negarse a tan atractivo ser de ojos aguamarina.

-Le mientes a el o te mientes a ti misma – Se acercaba un poco mas para después tomarla delicadamente de la cintura y posicionarse a milímetros de su boca; ella tan solo lo miraba con esa respiración entrecortada deseando escapar en cualquier momento pero sencillamente la cercanía con él la debilitaba. –Tambien sientes algo por mi Hermione, no trates de negarlo, te… entregaste a mi-

-Damon por favor … basta… suéltame- Ella suplicaba mientras el introducía su mano por debajo de su blusa para tocar lentamente su piel dirigiéndose a sus senos. La castaña entrecerraba sus ojos disfrutando aquel toque pues era inevitable; aún ese vampiro la enloquecía en todos los sentidos, en todas las formas posibles y eso lo detestaba.

El se acercaba a su boca para hablar despacio y en susurro -¿Acaso solo necesito tocarte para hacerte sentir mujer Hermione?, mi… Hermione?- Su boca se dirigía despacio a la de la castaña, sentía la necesidad de volver a tomar esos labios que le fascinaban sobremanera, tenerlos, lamerlos, disfrutarlos como aquella vez en que se le fueron otorgados. Deseaba tomarla de la cintura y prolongar aquel encuentro prohibido donde solamente el césped, algunas luciérnagas y la luna misma fueran testigos de ese idilio que rebasaba el límite mismo de las especies.

Hermione se sintió arder internamente al experimentar en carne propia la mano blanquecina y caucásica del vampiro; pues el solo hecho de imaginarse siendo despojada de sus ropas le excitaba demasiado sintiendo la humedad en sus partes intimas. El instinto la llamaba, le reclamaba tomar al chico no importando nada mas que el momento, pues también tuvo la necesidad de acariciar esa espalda cubierta por la chamarra de cuero para quitársela y aspirar ese aroma amaderado que lo caracterizaba, perderse en sus ojos como si estos fuesen el paraíso, el mismo camino del infierno.

Pero no, nada de eso ocurriría ya que estaban destinados a no tocarse, a no tenerse, a no disfrutarse mientras que el deber los llamaba, asi que la castaña se apartaba como podía para abrazarse a si misma sintiendo la mayor de las culpas al casi traicionar de nueva cuenta al platinado. Pensaba lo peor de ella misma al darse cuenta que Draco la esperaba en la recamara, que deseaba a su prometida a su lado, pues ella se debía a él, estaba comprometida, no era libre para volar por los hermosos cielos, no estaba disponible para aquel vampiro.

-Damon, vete porfavor, solo dejame sola, dejame tranquila- La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo pero sin embargo el vampiro se acercaba por detrás para acercarse a su cuello, a su mejilla aspirando con toda fuerza el aroma a manzana y canela que despedía su piel.

-Necesito, que me acompañes a ese colegio… mi madre, fue una bruja como tu- El intentaba tocarla pero ella daba un paso para que no lo hiciera. –Ayudame Hermione—La castaña abría los ojos un poco mas para mirarlo ahora de frente, pues aquella noticia habia sido sorpresiva.

-Tu madre?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

-Su diario, ahí viene todo lo relacionado al colegio, si quieres te lo muestro mañana, en este momento lo tiene Stefan y esta asimilando todo esto- Indicaba el vampiro dando un largo suspiro para comenzar a calmar la tensión que se había generado.

-Te acompañaré, Hogwarts es demasiado grande y engañoso, si vas tu seguro te pierdes.- Ella se encaminaba de nuevo a la habitación mientras que él le sostenía la muñeca. –Damon, por favor… Draco me esta esperando.

-Yo también te esperé toda mi jodida vida Hermione pero solo yo tengo que hacerlo verdad?.

-Damon porfavor..

-Sabes que también me amas, asi que si piensas que me daré por vencido estas equivocada Thinkerbell,- Se acercaba a su lado para susurrar en su oído.

-Si deseas que me aleje de tu vida… mi respuesta es NO- Cuando Hermione escuchaba esa declaración sintió una daga que partía su corazón en dos iguales, ni uno mas que otro, pues ahora debía decidir que sentía por ambos. Suspiró y apretando los dientes se dirigió a la habitación donde el platinado la esperaba, pues anhelaba quitar sus ganas, embriagarse del aroma a encino dulce de su prometido para reafirmar las razones por las que estaba loca por él. No deseaba pensar en Damon, no en ese vampiro pelinegro que la enloquecía, que hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora y que paralizaba todo su ser con tan solo su escencia.

Hermione, estaba ahora más confundida que nunca.


	28. La verdad en la penumbra

Hogsmeade no habia cambiado del todo, pues las casas perfectamente cubiertas de nieve parecían ser sacadas de un calendario pintoresco del que solo ciertas personas pueden compartir el gusto; las ventanas empañadas y cubiertas con escarcha solo reflejaban algunas luces emitidas por las chorreantes velas. La vida de los pueblerinos era tan arcaica que llegaba a ser el atractivo turístico del mundo mágico.

Hermione decidió no caminar por la callejuela principal para no darse a notar ante los transeúntes, pues éstos la reconocerían al instante para asediarla con un mar de preguntas sobre "como salvo a los magos y brujas del terrible Lord Voldemort". Tan solo contemplaba las viviendas rústicas y los negocios de lejos sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al recordar sus andanzas junto a sus amigos Harry y Ron. Una mano blanquecina tomaba la suya para compartir ese panorama soltando un suspiro al hacer memoria de algo en especial.

-Recuerdas cuando Potter me lanzaba una bola de nieve mientras te insultamos Granger?, creo que en el fondo me daban celos verte con ellos y no… conmigo- Sonreía el platinado aún admirando el pueblo donde acostumbraban beber cerveza de mantequilla y burlarse de algunos chicos de grados inferiores por sentirse fuertes.

-Te lo merecías y no negaras ese hecho- Ella lo miraba de perfil pareciéndole el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, pues Draco Malfoy había cambiado; sus facciones se endurecieron a raíz de la segunda guerra mágica, sus rasgos se definieron como todo un galán aristócrata de su categoría, su cuerpo mas blanco que la nieve misma se forjó debido a los entrenamientos de mortífago asi como también sus ojos se miraban más expresivos, mas plateados, mas hermosos. El príncipe de las serpientes era otro hombre después de vivir en carne propia la humillación de ser llamado "escoria de la magia".

-Me hubiera encantado raptarte, hacerte mía, llevarte lejos donde nadie nos conociera para asi vivir lejos de todo lo que conocíamos- Indicaba el platinado con toda seguridad y suavidad a la vez en sus palabras.

-Hubiera sido hermoso pero sabes que no lo habría aceptado de esa manera, tenías que encarar tu destino y demostrar a todos que no eras lo que pensaban, tu… nunca fuiste malo Draco, solo eras un hombre que necesitaba que alguien lo metiera en cintura.- En ese instante el chico de ojos grises soltaba una risotada para girarse a su novia y tomarla de la cintura mirándola con suficiencia.

-A si?, ¿Y quien me metió en cintura?, ¿Tú?-

-Si, yo- La chica le rodeaba el cuello dándole un beso lento, apasionado y profundo que hizo que aquel joven de cabello platinado le correspondiera al instante.

Unos ojos aguamarina observaban a la pareja sintiendo hervir su sangre empuñando su mano al tratar de contener las ganas de separarlos, pues esa chica castaña de cabello lacio y rostro de niña ahora tenía su corazón le gustara o no. Respiró para calmarse y de nuevo esbozaba esa sonrisa torcidamente suficiente, pues se dirigía a ellos haciendo sonar apropósito sus pasos sobre la nieve mezclada con la tierra de ese sitio donde habían llegado. Se recargó en un tronco sosteniendo una copa de licor; pues por extraño que pareciera, tenía la forma de conseguir alcohol incluso en el desierto.

-Hola tortolitos, creo que los muérdagos crecen como jodidos limones por este lado.- Damon agrandaba su mirada como era su costumbre mientras que el platinado comenzaba a irritarse, solo volteó sosteniendo a su novia de la cintura esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pues deberías conseguirte una novia, una chica, a menos claro que tu preferencia no sea esa… por ahí se dice que los vampiros aveces prefieren beber sangre directa de cierta "pajilla", ¿Sera cierto?- El platinado alzaba las cejas como seña característica apretando ligeramente sus labios uno contra el otro.

-Draco no empieces por favor.- Mencionaba Hermione temiendo que se desatara una guerra vampirico-magica.

-He bebido de hombres, aunque prefiero mantenerme al margen, si fuera el caso no consideraría que tu novia es un bomboncito- El chico bebía de su copa observando que el joven de ojos grises sacaba su varita bastante molesto; ese comentario se había pasado de la raya.

-Si la tocas, o la miras o si quiera aspiras su aroma te enterraré una estaca, mejor dicho dos, una en el culo y otra en el corazón ¿Te parece mejor?-

-Intentalo ratita albina, pues podría empalarte como un Hamster para brocheta- El pelinegro mostraba su bestialidad provocando que Draco deseara realizar un embrujo para paralizarlo. La castaña se colocaba en medio de los dos observando a su prometido bastante molesta.

-Basta lo dos!, ¡No se dan cuenta que parecen un par de niños peleando por una paleta!- Ella trataba de serenarse mientras que observaba que el platinado bajaba lentamente su madero mirando todavía con desprecio al vampiro pelinegro quien no quitaba su bestialidad.

-Ay no puede ser, ahora discutirán quien lo tiene mas grande?- Replicaba la chica contemplándolos a ambos notando que ninguno estaba cediendo. – No, no pueden estar hablando en serio, ustedes son el claro ejemplo del Macho típico, y como yo no tengo por que soportar esto me retiro para planear la forma de buscar la profecía, asi que si me disculpan me voy..- Hermione se iba a zancadas a la casa de los gritos; sitio que habían elegido para ocultarse y no despertar sospechas sobre su presencia; en cambio el pelinegro se relajaba para apartarse lo más lejos que podía de esa pareja, pues miraba a la castaña con determinación y severidad para apretar sus labios en señal de impotencia.

-Yo tengo un asunto que atender en su antigua escuelita, asi que si me disculpan yo también me retiro.- Indicaba Damon haciendo que la chica se girara sorpesivamente.

-Que vas a ir a donde?.

-Colegio Rugrats, es decir, el mega castillo de cenicienta o del rey Arturo que se ve en esa área.

-No te dejarán entrar no seas tonto- Replicaba Draco con ceja arqueada.

-Tengo mil maneras de hacerlo, además puedo hipnotizar a alguien para que me de acceso.- En ese instante Hermione se posicionaba frente a el.

-No iras solo Damon, el castillo es engañoso y si detecta vampiros podrías perderte o resultarías encerrado en la celda para criminales, creeme que hay una.

-Hay una?- Volvia a preguntar el platinado algo dudoso.

-Si la hay, Sirius Black estuvo encerrado en ese lugar para que los dementores vinieran por él hace muchos años.- La castaña respiraba hondo para mirarlo con empatía, con tranquilidad, bien sabía como se comportaba el vampiro una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza; bastante obstinado y testarudo hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

-Ire contigo

-Que?!- Respondía el platinado acercándose a ella. –No iras sola con este tipo, en caso dado podría hacerlo yo.

-No Draco, ustedes juntos se matarían antes de llegar al bosque prohibido, los conozco y un arranque suyo arruinaría por completo toda la misión, por otro lado no podemos ir los dos, alguien tiene que quedarse a recibir noticias de Kingsley a través de las lechuzas, recuerda que dependemos solo de la conexión que tiene Bonnie Bennet con Elena.- Ella trataba de sonar tranquila pero el ojigrís tenía sus dudas, le molestaba sobremanera que aquel vampiro la mirara siquiera.

-No estoy deacuerdo- Respondía él

-Draco por favor, no seas niño, solo lo acompañare a resolver algo sobre su madre, se lo prometí en Mystic Falls.

-Tu no tienes que cumplir promesas a un vampiro Hermione.

-No lo llames así.- Damon solo escuchaba la manera en la que ella lo defendía, estaba consciente de que no era buena persona pero sin embargo ella le tenía fé, confiaba en él, y se sentía contento de que precisamente ella le acompañara a descubrir más sobre su madre.

-No te preocupes Drackín , si no me alimenté de tu prometida en Estados Unidos no tengo por qué hacerlo aquí, creo que te hace falta tener más confianza en tu pareja o comprar un libro sobre las diez razones por las que una mujer debe ser fiel- El vampiro comenzaba a caminar para después sentir pasos detrás suyo y darse cuenta que la castaña lo estaba siguiendo. Entre tanto el platinado solo empuñaba ambas manos sin tener nada bueno que decir, conocía a su prometida y sabía que cumplía sus promesas costara lo que costara. Decidió a regañadientes ir a la casa de los gritos para después servirse una copa de licor, fumar un cigarrillo y esperar el dichoso mensaje proveniente de Harry Potter llegara.

-Confio en ti Hermione.. pero en él no- Se decía a si mismo tomando un vaso para poder ahogar un poco ese coraje en alcohol.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto al colegio de magia, ambos tenían una tensión que superaba los limites del silencio y no sería bueno tocar el tema sobre su "relacion distorsionada". La castaña se encaminaba detrás de él solo mirando la chamarra de cuero negro de espaldas y su cabellera negra abundante. Soltaba un suspiro desarrugando su camisa para continuar el sendero que tomaban de atajo para llegar a la escuela.

El bosque tenebroso como siempre estaba repleto de niebla que cubría espesamente las raíces gruesas de los grandes troncos que tapizaban el lugar. Los chirridos de algunos insectos se hacían sonar agudizándose cada vez mas al adentrarse en ese lugar tan siniestro que a los estudiantes se les tenía terminantemente denegado. En ese instante el vampiro pelinegro daba un paso atrás mostrando su bestialidad pues escuchaban claramente cabalgatas de lo que Hermione dedujo que eran centauros; esos hibridos entre humano y caballo que recorrían el sitio para cazar como era su costumbre.

-No te muevas Damon- la castaña indicaba pero en ese instante una flecha lograba clavarse en el brazo del vampiro haciendo que éste por inercia mostrara su bestialidad.

-Son varios.

-Lo se pero no los provoques damon.

En ese instante un grupo de guerreros cuadrúpedos arribaban al mismo punto para encontrarse con ellos; su piel era morena en tono mas oscuro que el marrón y los ojos grandes como un par de gemas brillantes, tenían posición de defensa y arcos con los que apuntaban de nueva cuenta a su objetivo. En ese instante otro de los centauros lanzaba otra pero la castaña protegía con su varita para posicionarse al frente.

-No porfavor… viene conmigo- Mencionaba ella y uno de los lideres se acercaba a la pareja para observar mejor la cara de la chica resultándole bastante familiar.

-Eres Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter- El Centauro miraba al vampiro colocándose frente a ella pues imaginaba que la estaría coaccionando para entrar a los terrenos del colegio. Entre tanto el pelinegro se relajaba un poco cruzando sus brazos para arquear una ceja.

-Que se supone que son ellos?, ¿Acaso estoy en una película del Laberinto del Fauno?, ¿Son primos de Pan el de la flauta?- Hermione rodaba los ojos con aquel comentario de Damon pero los otros tan solo relincharon al sentirse comparados con otra especie derivada.

-No… ellos son centauros, y este bosque es su territorio, asi que agradecería que dejaras esa actitud petulante o de lo contrario serían letales- Recordaba un hecho parecido con Dolores Umbridge en el quinto curso.

-Eres una criatura de la noche, no te permitiremos la entrada por seguridad de los jóvenes- Indicaba el líder de la orda mirándolo con severidad y contundencia.

-Fierence… por favor, yo me hare completamente responsable y te prometo que no ocurrirá nada- Ella suspiraba –Estamos buscando algo importante y suponemos que se encuentra en Hogwarts, asi que te agradecería si nos permitieras pasar- La chica comentaba lo mas suave posible esperando que comprendieran la situación, asi que después de un razonable momento daba la orden a los demás para que les cedieran el paso.

La castaña le indicaba a Damon que podían pasar mientras que él todavía miraba expectante a esos seres que le parecían extraños, sacados de una serie de ficción cayendo a la cuenta que no se trataba de un mito urbano o creación de una mente con demasiada imaginación fantasiosa; respiraba lo suficiente tratando de ir un paso de distancia con Hermione sin perder de vista a la orda que se notaba amenazante. En cambio aquel centauro que había conocido desde el quinto curso caminaba un poco para alcanzar a la chica y explicarle algo demasiado importante.

-Ten cuidado Hermione Granger… tus astros te colocaran en una decisión importante que debes tomar , pues llegará el momento de encarar tu verdadera naturaleza y propósito. –Mencionaba el líder de los ecuestre humanos mientras que ella lo miraba de soslayo; no tenía idea de aquella advertencia pero suponía que eso debía estar relacionada con su calidad de bruja.

-Lo tendré Fierence muchas gracias- Sonriendo se retiraban del lugar hasta volver a introducirse al espeso bosque con la espera de acortar el camino al colegio.

El vampiro pelinegro continuaba caminando maravillándose de todo lo que se encontraba, pues el panorama era siniestro y bastante parecido al bosque de Mystic Falls solo que ahí no había "guerreros caballo" que pudiesen amenazar a alguien. Podría imaginarse la sensación del frió en sus pies al notar que la niebla se cernía alrededor de ellos envolviéndolos en su totalidad, miraba también a los murciélagos que revoloteaban de un lado a otro y escuchaba sonidos bastante extraño que nunca en su vida habría imaginado. La ojimiel le explicaba el origen de aquellos mismos para que comenzara a conocer lo relacionado con el bosque prohibido.

-Hay cucarachas gigantes o arañas?- Preguntaba Damon mirando de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

-Cucarachas no, aunque el guardabosques del colegio le gustaba coleccionar escregutos, que son como escarabajos mucho mas grandes y con cola explosiva- Lo miraba con sonrisa- Créeme, no te gustaría conocerlos, referente a las arañas pues… si había unas, pero no se si los hijos e hijas de Aragog sigan procreando.

-Aragog?, que era un hombre araña como Spiderman?

-No, era una acromántula que vivía un poco mas al Este- Señalaba la dirección con el dedo índice. –Harry y Ron tuvieron el gusto de conocerlo, eso me contaron a mí aunque me relataron que no fue una grata experiencia- La castaña reía un poco al recordar la fobia que el pelirrojo le tenía a esas especies, incluso a cualquier animal con más de cuatro patas

-Acromántula?, ¿Aragog?, creo que debo admitir que los magos tienen mucha imaginación para los nombres- El pelinegro vampiro sonreía cruzando como podía el sendero del bosque.

-Es una araña gigante Damon, las acromántulas llegan a medir más de quince metros de longitud y pesar mas de treinta toneladas; eso en el caso de las hembras que llegan a se mas grandes que los machos, su telaraña es gruesa formando asi una colonia en forma de cúpula- Hacía una pausa- Su veneno es altamente tóxico como valioso y es utilizado para crear el filtro de muertos en vida- La chica comentaba con tal avidez dejando al pelinegro totalmente pasmado, pues esa castaña era una enciclopedia viviente; no creía que alguien tan atractiva tuviera esa afición por el estudio, asi que tan solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Siempre eres tan explicita al momento de definir cosas Hermione?

-Si, asi que convencete de una vez que mi conocimiento mágico es extenso- Suspiraba un momento recordando el único lugar donde le fascinaba estar. –Fui una rata de biblioteca y una insufrible sabelotodo.

-Vaya vaya, una chica de mención honorifica esta acompañándome entonces- Se acercaba para susurrarle al oído. –Una sexy nerd.

-Damon basta!- Ella decía sin contenerse la risa

-Dime mas, veamos, ¿Hay Serpientes gigantes?, ¿Caballos con alas?, ¿Sierenas?, Chewbacas?- La chica se reía por el ultimo nombre pero para hacer conversación le respondía.

-Claro que las hay, de hecho… una de las serpientes gigantes como tu las llamas estuvo oculta en el colegio durante mucho tiempo; desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin para ser exacta, fue cuando se le tenia ordenado por Voldemort erradicar a los sangres sucia.

-Los sangre sucia?, haber espera Hermione, es asi como te llamó el tipo en Mystic Falls recuerdas?- En ese instante notaba que la castaña tenía cierta incomodidad con la palabra, ya que a pesar de no afectarle aún causaba estragos. Se adelantó a su paso y la tomo de los hombros.

-Que es esa palabra de "sangre sucia"- Ella respiraba un poco y le sonreía.

-Hija de padres no magos, pues los míos son…

-Dentistas lo se, lo dijiste en la asamblea del consejo de fundadores y creeme que dejaste a Carol Lovegood con un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, pero ¿Qué carajos tiene eso de malo?- Arqueaba la ceja.

-Cuando yo era niña, de hecho desde mi primer año aquí, un… chico se encargó de recordármelo durante toda mi estadía en el colegio, pues él proviene de un linaje de magos de Sangre pura, tu sabes, nacidos de padres magos- Daba un largo suspiro. –Voldemort los detestaba y en nuestro ultimo año en el colegio se apoderó del ministerio convenciendo a los demás que eramos peor que la basura, que… eramos lo mas corriente que pudiera mezclarse con ellos, asi que se dedicó con su séquito de mortifagos a torturar a personas como yo- La chica apretaba los labios recordando aquellas desagradables noticias que recibía por radio cuando Ernie McMillan transmitía para dar reporte de los acontecimientos de la sociedad mágica durante su búsqueda de los Horrcruxes. –Muchos fueron torturados, asesinados e incluso ridiculizados, y yo… soy orgullosamente una "asquerosa sangre sucia"- La chica sonreía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para mi, tu sangre no es sucia, es…- Se acercaba para abrazarla con ternura, acariciaba su cabello con tal sutileza que hizo que ella derramara un par de lágrimas al tener de nuevo esa dolorosa vivencia. – Es deliciosa Hermione, ha sido lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, y sabes que te bebería completa pero no… por que sería horrible- Tomaba su rostro con ambas manos sonriéndole. –Eres una excelente bruja, magnifica persona, eres sexy, sabes como encender a un vampiro cabron como yo pero sobre todo, eres compasiva, pura, mas pura que esos hijos de puta que te humillaban.

-Gracias Damon- Ella mencionaba sintiendo aquellos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, pues se tomaron un tiempo para permanecer así recargándose en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Tan solo se volvían a escuchar chirridos de insectos que por la oscuridad salian a la luz en busca de una presa suculenta.

-Y quien era ese hijo de puta que te humillaba en la escuela, me imagino que ahora estará sorprendido de lo brillante que eres.

-Si , te lo aseguro que lo está.

-Quizá lo mate, le corte la cabeza o lo destripe, ¿Puedo saber quien es?

-Claro, fue conocido como el Principe de las serpientes, un tipo seductor, antipático, galante, aristócrata, en pocas palabras se creía el rey del mundo.- Ella respondía separándose un poco de el limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Como se llama?- Volvía a preguntar él.

-Se llama Draco Malfoy, mi prometido.

El pelinegro abría la boca como si hubiese recibido una noticia alarmante y sorpresiva; miraba a la castaña con ceja arqueada no dando crédito a la confesión que le había hecho. No podía creer simplemente que aquel hombre que la humilló en su momento ahora sería con quien contrajera nupcias; recobraba el aliento para posteriormente incorporarse y seguir el paso hacia el colegio, pues faltaba poco para llegar.

-Y por que te vas a casar con él, no entiendo, yo que tu lo hubiera castrado- Repondía el pelinegro aún sorprendido, la chica en cambio solo sonreía.

-Ganas no m faltaban Damon pero, dicen que del odio al amor…

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, hasta que..- El se acercaba a ella para susurrarle. –Me conociste a mi.

-Damon no comiences.

-Tu sabes lo que sientes por mi, y no puedes ser indiferente a ello o estar en tu etapa de "negación"- El sin mirarla seguía caminando. –Solo espero que cuando te decidas no sea tarde Hermione Granger, pues podré ser vampiro y vivir para toda la eternidad, pero me canso demasiado rápido de la indesición.

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar Damon, estoy comprometida con Draco, asi que vete quitando la idea de un "nosotros" de la cabeza, además… se supone que tu amas a Elena—La castaña sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordarle ese nombre al pelinegro, pues muy en su interior sentía celos por esa chica morena de cabellos chocolate con la cual había tenido una historia, pues para ella un amor, jamás se olvidaba. En cambio el pelinegro decidió encararla arrinconándola en un tronco de árbol para mirarla intensamente con esos ojos aguamarina.

-Ya no amo a Elena, y si, admito que la deseé llegándome a confundir sobre los sentimientos, quizá solo para cabrear a mi hermanito un poco por lo de Katherine, pero no… yo a quien amo- Acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña haciendo que ésta se estremeciera al mirar sus orbes azules como zafiro; pues ahora su cuerpo temblaba con la cercanía del vampiro.

-Es a ti… y si, te amo Hermione, te entregué este maldito corazón muerto el dia que me rescataste en Manchester, cuando… me curaste, cuando me diste otra oportunidad… asi que deberías estar ciega o sorda para no darte cuenta de lo que pasa con nosotros.- Ella deseaba hablar pero en ese momento el pelinegro le colocaba un dedo en mitad de sus labios.

-Regresé a Londres, te busqué como un loco, deseaba verte de nuevo, mirar tu rostro, tus ojos, tu boca, oler tu aroma, escuchar tu voz… pues si, estuve loco por días al saber que podrías ser solamente un maldito sueño, pero cuando llegaste a Mystic Falls me sentí cabronamente feliz, por que mi deseo se habia hecho realidad- El hacía una pausa mirando de lado para volver a tomar aire y continuar con la declaración. –Pero estabas comprometida, asi que ¡Genial!, la misma historia se repite.- Se acercaba a su oído.

-La chica que quiero, como siempre… es de otro- El pelinegro tenía los ojos acuosos conteniendo unas lagrimas que no tardarían en salir en cualquier momento. –Me hierve la puta sangre cada vez que te veo besando a tu futuro maridito, que lo acaricias, que lo tocas, ¡Que le perteneces!, y yo… como siempre, mirando desde la jodida cortina trasera… ja… creo que en otra vida fui tramoyista.

El corazón de la castaña latía a mil por hora, sus sentidos se ablandaban cediendo a las caricias que le propiciaba el vampiro mientras observaba sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto contenido. Ella miraba como siempre esa cualidad en las personas para verificar la sinceridad, la pureza, las verdaderas intenciones y era verdad; aquel pelinegro la amaba, pero se sentía impotente al verla prohibida.

Los labios de Hermione temblaban un poco aún con el dedo del vampiro colocado en su boca, pues deseaba decirle que también se había enamorado de él, que a pesar de no desearlo sus sentidos enloquecían con su sola presencia, con sus caricias, con el recuerdo de esos besos que le regalaba en la ultima noche. Tenía ganas de confesarlo, de dejarlo salir, pues en ese instante acariciaba su mejilla con tanta ternura, sus ojos color caramelo se llenaban de agua y sus palabras deseaban emerger como una fuente rebosante.

-Damon… yo…

-Ahhgggg- El vampiro pelinegro sintió una serie de estacas clavadas en las piernas, en los brazos y probablemente una…. En el corazón.

-Hermio…ne..

-Damon!- Ella gritaba aterrorizada pues estaban siendo atacados.


	29. Mi otro yo

Hermione se sentía aterrada al observar que Damon se desvanecía poco a poco en el piso, se llevaba una mano a la boca abriendo los ojos enormemente para ahogar un grito desesperado. El pelinegro yacía en el piso sumamente débil y derrotado debido a las estacas que atravesaron la mayor parte de su cuerpo; las piernas, el abdomen, los brazos y una que parecía haber perforado el corazón.

Se hincó para revisarlo con detenimiento para después sacar su varita y amenazar al atacante; notaba que una sombra se acercaba lentamente con un arma que parecía ser una ballesta, pues a pesar de la oscuridad la silueta de esa misma se recalcaba mas y mas al reflejarse con la poca luz que emitía el bosque prohibido.

Observó que un hombre caminaba hacia a ellos paso a paso haciendo crujir las hojas y ramas que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo. Su estatura era enorme; al menos mucho más grande que una persona común y corriente, su cabellera era esponjada y larga, la barba cubría la mayor parte de su rostro escondiendo sus ojos mientras que sus manos aún sostenían el artefacto con el que le había disparado al vampiro.

-Ha… Hagrid?- La castaña mencionaba dubitativa y entre tanto el hombre se detenía en seco para observar al pelinegro que se encontraba debilitado.

-No te mordió Hermione?, por cierto, Hola- Decía de manera simple y contundente el semi gigante que seguía contemplando al chupasangre que había derribado.

-No me estaba mordiendo… solo estábamos hablando- La chica trato ocultar el hecho de que entre ellos había una tensión emocional bastante fuerte, solo seguía arrodillada quitando estaca por estaca haciendo que el pelinegro soltara gritos desgarradores, pues la madera los debilitaba sobremanera. El guardabosques arqueaba una ceja al observar aquella escena.

-Lo estas salvando?, Es un depredador Hermione, por culpa de estas criaturas ahora los del ministerio están dando cacería a los quirópteros, y ellos solo beben sangre de ratas gigantes.- Indicaba Hagrid algo fastidiado.

-Hay… ratas … gigantes también?... que sigue… mariposas enormes venenosas?- Damon aun se quejaba mientras que la castaña sonreía, pues ese madero que había atravesado su pecho no acertó en dirección al corazón.

-Estas bien Damon?- Ella acariciaba su mejilla teniendo el rostro pálido, se había asustado demasiado al pensar que su cuerpo se secaría completamente. El pelinegro sostuvo su mano entrelazando sus dedos sonriendo con dificultad.

-Eres amiga de este vampiro?- Preguntaba el hombre semigigante

-Si, es … mi amigo- Ella le ayudaba a incorporarse y en ese instante Salvatore observaba al enorme tipo que se encontraba frente a él retrocediendo un poco.

-Se te olvido mencionar… humanos enormes, ¡En que lugar estoy!, en ¿Nunca jamás?, solo falta que Garfio salga por ahí persiguiendo al cabrón de Peter Pan- Rodaba los ojos observando con detenimiento y cierto recelo al individuo que podría pasar como un leñador mounstroso o incluso el mismísimo pie grande.

-Hagrid, no debes estar disparando asi como así, pregunta primero y dispara después- La castaña dejaba al vampiro recargado en uno de los árboles mientras que se dirigía frente al semi gigante para sonreírle. –No has cambiado- Le daba un abrazo caluroso y entre tanto el vampiro la observaba ceñudo; parecía que aquel hombre sostenía a una muñeca de porcelana con el temor de romperla.

-Que haces con él?- Hagrid le preguntaba a la chica.

-Viene a descubrir algo relacionado con su madre, ella fue bruja y estudió en esta escuela alrededor de 1830 aproximadamente, ¿Tu sabes si podemos consultar todavía los anuarios en la biblioteca?- El hombre solo se llevaba una mano al mentón pues no sabía si se conservarían registros tan antiguos de estudiantes.

-No lo sé Hermione, pero podrías consultar con la directora McGonagall, creo que para esos años el profesor Dippet estaba en el cargo, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te va en el ministerio?.

-Bien Hagrid, ahorita estamos en misión, ¿Has escuchado sobre las desapariciones de Celtas en el mundo muggle?, pues es obra de un par de inmortales y un vampiro original-

-Vampiros originales?, pensé que eran solo mitos, Rufus Scrimgeur jamás menciono nada parecido-

-Pues creeme gigante verde, son mas reales que tu ahora en este bosque tan loco- El vampiro pelinegro se acercaba a ellos aun cojeando por las heridas de la ballesta.

-En serio no quieres que lo mate?

-No Hagrid, no quiero que lo mates- Decía la chica conteniendo la risa mientras que Damon solo arqueaba una ceja.

-Te parece gracioso que "Fii faiii fouuu" me aplaste como a una habichuela?

-Su nombre es Hagrid y es mi amigo desde que tenia once, asi que no empieces con tus comentarios digamos… fuera de lugar- la castaña seguía dando el paso hacia el colegio mientras que los otros dos se miraban; el semi gigante alzaba los hombros y el pelinegro negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Pensó que Hermione era su mejor guía de turistas en ese mundo demasiado extraño y que de no ser por ella estuviese totalmente muerto.

El gran castillo de Hogwarts seguía tan intacto como siempre, pues a pesar de ser la sede de la segunda batalla contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos se había restaurado como si nada le hubiese ocurrido; incluso el gran puente de piedra por donde alguna vez pasaron las estatuas protectoras no tenía ni un rasguño. Las cúpulas seguían intactas y los ventanales que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos estaban como siempre algo empañadas y polvosas, aunque lo más impresionante era el buen funcionamiento exacto del gran reloj que seguía repicando cada hora de manera estruendosa envolviendo todos los terrenos aledaños.

La castaña sintió nostalgia al regresar a su máxima casa de estudios recordando sus andanzas con sus amigos y sus aventuras de cada año, y que a decir verdad jamás disfrutaron como chicos normales. En cambio el vampiro pelinegro abría considerablemente sus ojos aguamarina apreciando el panorama que se le presentaba aún creyendo que se encontraba en el tan afamado país de "nunca jamás". Observaba los adoquines gruesos, el olor a tierra mojada que despedían cada uno de los bloques que constituían esa fortaleza impenetrable y los arcos perfectamente estructurados. Lo que llamaba su atención eran los puentes de madera oscura que conectaban los módulos que estaban asentados en enormes riscos divididos por esas barrancas profundas de las cuales no se les conocía un fin.

Mientras caminaban el vampiro americano podía observar a varios chicos dando enormes zancadas para dirigirse a otro sitio con unas túnicas largas y bufandas rayadas de diferente color. Se daba cuenta que varios grupos de alumnos tenían insignias diferentes pues a pesar de no ver los escudos bordados en las prendas los podía distinguir por el accesorio que llevaban en el cuello.

-Ellos estudian aquí?- Preguntaba Damon algo absorto

-Claro, son los alumnos del colegio, los que ves ahí- Le señalaba con la mirada- Son de la casa de Ravenclaw, su escudo es un águila y su color es el azul, los que miras de aquel lado son Hufflepuff quienes portan el amarillo con negro, esos otros son de Slytherin, su insignia es la serpiente y su color característico es el verde y plateado- Le señalaba otros apuntándole con el dedo. –Ellos pertenecen a Gryffindor.

-Tu casa verdad?, lo mencionaste en Mystic Falls.

-Exacto- Suspiraba la chica- Nuestro emblema es el león y nuestros colores son rojo y dorado.

-Pero que diferencia hay entre unos y otros, bueno, todos hacen hocus pocus con la varita no es así?- El preguntaba al momento de cruzar el puente principal para dirigirse al patio del reloj y acudir con la directora McGonagall.

-Te explicaré- Ella hacía una pausa- Hubo en el pasado cuatro fundadores, quienes aperturaron la escuela para poder enseñar a todos quienes la poseían no solo a utilizarla, sino también a controlarla; ellos son Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slyhterin y Godric Gryffindor-

-Es por eso que llevan los nombres de los fundadores, pero ¿Por qué separarlos?, no se supone que si eres un… mago o lo que sea eres igual que todos?- Puntualizaba Damon al instante en el que doblaban la esquina del patio principal.

Mientras tanto aún estaba sorprendido de ver a algunos muchachos agitar sus varitas transformando trozos de papel en animales o insectos, pues escuchaba esos conjuros raros que no se aprendería ni con lecciones intensivas, por otro lado había un grupo de alumnas de sexto curso quienes al ver al tan atractivo y exótico hombre de cabello negro soltaban algunas risitas comentando seguramente que había llegado a solicitar una vacante de profesor; por ende, todas ellas estarían puntuales en sus clases de darse la oportunidad. El vampiro solo les alzaba las cejas en señal de saludo ya que no dejaba la galantería en todo momento, la castaña solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza al darse cuenta de esa acción.

-Rowena Ravenclaw deseaba enseñar a los alumnos que tuvieran la capacidad, la inteligencia y la cultura necesaria, Helga Hufflepuff no tenía favoritismo con nadie y deseaba enseñar a todos por igual siempre que mostraran pureza de corazón y ganas de ayudar a los demás, Godric Gryffindor indicaba que los valientes y decididos serían sus predilectos, mientras que Salazar Slytherin era selectivo con las personas que para él merecían tener magia, es decir… los sangre puras y de rancio abolengo-La chica hacía una pausa mientras que el comenzaba a recordar un dato sobre su progenitora.

-Mi madre pertenecía a Ravenclaw, lo leí en su diario- Damon declaraba mientras que la castaña le sonreía con ternura.

En ese momento un grupo de chicos de ultimo grado reconocían a la chica que había visitado la escuela, todos comenzaron a alborotarse para dirigirse en grupo a su encuentro y verla más de cerca. Damon observaba que todos ellos se ruborizaban al caminar a su dirección sintiéndose un poco amenazado.

-Hermione Granger verdad?- Decia un chico alto de ojos claros y cabello rizado que por su complexión debía ser uno de los nuevos golpeadores de Gryffindor, entre tanto los demás se mostraban nerviosos sacando un pergamino y una pluma para seguramente solicitarle un autógrafo

-Si asi es, Hermione Jean Granger- Ella extendía la mano pero en ese momento el jovencito la tomaba besando el dorso con delicadeza.

-Es un placer conocer por fin a tan gran heroína, y sabes, creo que las fotografías de los periódicos no te hacen justicia, luces hermosa, con todo respeto- Indicaba el chico arrancando de la castaña una sonrisa, esa acción hizo que Damon perdiera definitivamente la paciencia.

-Si si si, ya ya ya, es Hermione y yo soy su novio niño, asi que por el momento no habrá firmas de autógrafos, no es Britney Spears-

-Quien es Britney Spears?- Uno de los chicos preguntaba dudoso mientras que la castaña soltaba una risotada, pues obviamente pensaba que ese jovencito no tenía contacto en lo más mínimo con el mundo muggle.

-Ese es el punto muchachito, asi que ve a jugar con tu varita a otro lado.

-Damon!- Recriminaba ella algo graciosa.

-Bueno Hermione, espero que nos visites mas seguido, sería un honor asistir a una de tus conferencias, eso en caso de que planees organizar una por supuesto, yo puedo asistirte- Respondía el joven.

-Vamonos amor mio nos espera la directora recuerdas?, luego les das gusto a tus admiradores- El vampiro pelinegro hacía un esfuerzo grandioso para no cometer un genocidio en plena escuela tan solo mostrando una leve sonrisa. La castaña deseaba reír aún mas por lo que estaba observando, no había visto a un Damon Salvatore tan celoso como el de ese día.

Ella se despidió amablemente de ellos notando que Hagrid les llevaba por mucho la delantera, pues el semi gigante pecaba de distraído en toda ocasión. Se encaminaron hacia a la oficina que no había cambiado en absoluto, pues el águila de piedra todavía se encontraba en su mismo lugar esperando la contraseña correcta para permitirles la entrada.

Al momento de subir Hagrid les indicaba que seguirían solos, pues tendría todavía que hacer muchas cosas durante el dia y deseaba desocuparse a tiempo. La castaña le agradeció las atenciones mientras que Damon solo inclinaba su cabeza un poco para despedirse; asi que cuando realizaron tal acción se dispusieron a entrevistarse con Minerva McGonagall quien seguramente esperaría ansiosa a una de sus alumnas predilectas.

La dirección como siempre estaba repleta de artilugios mágicos raros que desde el profesor Dumbledore habían existido; los cuadros de todos y cada uno de los directores del colegio estaban debidamente colocados en su sitio con cada una de las personalidades en estado de letargo, todos dormían una siesta incluyendo el que conoció la castaña. El pensadero estaba encerrado en un armario de caoba plegable y el lugar que le pertenecía a Fawques ahora estaba ocupado por otra ave Fenix de color amarillento. La profesora tenía como siempre el mismo sombrero cónico y vestimenta llamativa como solía usar en sus tiempos de maestra de transformaciones, los recibía con las manos entrelazadas y su porte aguileño tan particular caminando de un lado a otro de su oficina.

-Hermione Granger que sorpresa que estes aquí, y este joven es quien creo que es?- La directora le mencionaba sorprendida pues le ponía especial atención al chico que había llegado junto a la castaña.

-Que tal profesora McGonagall, y si, lo se, es un vampiro pero le aseguro que tengo el control de la situación ya que está de nuestra parte- La ojimiel observaba que la longeva docente se acercaba al chico con fascinación mientras que éste se sentía un tanto intimidado por su presencia, pues se notaba tan superior, tan gallarda y tan poderosa que sería una tontería mostrar su bestialidad para protegerse, solo se quedó silencio arqueando un poco la ceja.

-Damon… Salvatore, es un placer madame- El comentaba lo más educado posible dejando los comentarios sarcásticos referidos a la magia, tan solo sentía la presencia de aquella bruja de antaño examinándolo de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un espécimen raro.

-Se lo que es Hermione, puedo detectar la presencia vampírica a varios kilómetros a la redonda, es por eso que envié a Hagrid a investigar, pues ahora con los sucesos que estamos presentando tengo que tener el colegio resguardado- Ella mencionaba con toda naturalidad dejando callada a la castaña quien todavía miraba expectante la reacción que la profesora tenía con Damon.

-Pero jamás pensé que tu, precisamente tú llegaras aquí- Mencionaba todavía Mcgonagall.

-Yo?

-Si, tu eres el hijo de una de las mejores brujas de mi generación, una excelente amiga mia.

-Usted conoció a mi madre?- El vampiro pelinegro la miraba por primera vez esperanzado.

-Si, la conocí, la gran Madelaine Fabianna Morelli, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw y erudita en transformaciones, una materia que yo impartí con mucho orgullo… oh… que recuerdos- La bruja daba una palmada seguramente haciendo memoria de sus épocas juveniles.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿Usted fue amiga cercana de la madre de Damon?- Preguntaba la castaña.

-Por supuesto querida, una anciana como yo también tuvo juventud y amistades… aunque por que no decirlo, galanes también, aunque ella era mas popular que yo con los caballeros- Ella alzaba las cejas achicando sus ojos con algo de frivolidad y picardia; la castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, asi que en ese momento el vampiro pelinegro sonreía como loco.

-Eso es increíble, pero, si usted estuvo en la misma clase que mi madre, ¿No me diga que también usted es vampiro?.

-Damon!, ¡ten mas respeto!- Replicaba la castaña mientras que la profesora reía un poco.

-No te preocupes querida Hermione, pero pasen- Ella los invitaba al escritorio para platicar mas tranquilamente. –Tengo 195 años de edad pero yo era un año mas chica, si puedo presumir claro- La profesora alzaba los hombros pero la castaña hacía un esfuerzo grandioso para no reír, pues jamás habia visto a tan respetable profesora comportarse de esa manera tan jovial.

-No soy vampiro, ni tu madre lo era tampoco, nuestra calidad de brujas nos permite una vida mas larga que la de los muggles, pero eso no quiere decir que somos inmortales, todo tiene un ciclo natural que debe terminar- Ella explicaba a la perfección y a la vez sacaba de uno de sus baúles una caja de color azul cerrada perfectamente haciéndola levitar hasta el escritorio colocándolo encima.

-Que es esto.

-Damon, tu madre sabia que este dia llegaría aunque no tan tarde por supuesto- Hacía una pausa para abrirla con un conjuro mostrando todo tipo de cosas mágicas.

Se encontraba una túnica de casmir negra debidamente bordada con el emblema general de Hogwarts, asi como también un caldero del numero dos, los libros de primer curso de magia reglamentaria y lo que mas sorprendía a todos, una varita que se encontraba encartuchada lista para abrirse. Hermione reconoció los objetos, pues fueron similares a los que ella utilizó en su primer curso en el colegio, mientras que el vampiro pelinegro estaba obsorto de aquel descubrimiento.

-Esto le pertenecía a mi madre?.

-No Damon- La profesora hacía una pausa. –Te pertenecen a ti.

En ese instante la castaña miraba al chico con suma sorpresa abriendo la boca lo suficiente para ahogar un grito, entre tanto la profesora solo volteaba adecuadamente las cosas para que las admiraran y el vampiro pelinegro tan solo abría sus ojos aguamarina más de lo normal. Pues estaba conciente de que su madre perteneció a ese mundo.

-Quiere decir que…

-Si Damon Salvatore, tu… eres un mago- El vampiro se levantaba de ese lugar pues era una noticia que le cayó de sorpresa, se retiraba lo suficiente para poder acercarse a la ventana y tratar de discernir punto por punto lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues todos esos sucesos estaban complicados. Entre tanto la castaña deseaba ir con el para calmarlo, pero sabía que tendría que buscar explicaciones por el y las pediría inmediatamente a la dierctora.

-Profesora discúlpeme pero Damon no puede ser un mago, ahora es un vampiro, fue convertido en 1864 y tengo entendido que los de esa especie no pueden portar una varita, su madre como usted lo mencionó era humana como yo.- La chica castaña colocaba sus brazos en la cubierta del escritorio mientras que la profesora respiraba un poco para darle la respuesta.

-Hermione, recuerda que un mago legitimo no puede mezclar su naturaleza, eso sucede con los Celtas pero con nosotros eso no pasa; te explicaré- Respiraba otro poco. –Se les hizo creer a los magos que perderían sus poderes al convertirse en otro sobrenatural, pero cómo te explicas que el profesor Lupin podía realizar magia?, o que Hagrid pueda realizar encantamientos menores- Ella se levantaba para mirar que el pelinegro todavía miraba a todos lados aun dubitativo.

-Damon… se que es duro para ti enterarte de esta manera, pero es verdad.- El hombre solo se volteó caminando lentamente hacia a ella y cruzarse de brazos.

-Haber. ¿Quiere decir que soy un brujo o uno de los padrinos mágicos?, ¿Por qué entonces mi madre no me envió a este colegio a controlar la magia?, incluso los padres de Hermione no siendo nada de esto enviaron a su hija a que aprendiera- La profesora solo escuchaba para después respirar y colocarse frente a el para darle la respuesta.

-Tu madre deseaba con todo su corazón enviarte a Hogwarts, incluso yo misma te compré esa túnica, esos útiles y recuerdo que ella viajó de nuevo hasta a Londres para que pudieras empuñar tu primera varita- Suspiraba.- Tienes sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello y de pequeño solías sonreir de la misma manera Damon, y cuando tenías solo un año de edad colocamos cada varita en tu mano, era tan pequeña que solo la arrojabas, incluso cuando estornudabas podrías crear un incendio si tenías una- La profesora sonreía con dulzura, pues ese hombre, era hijo de su mejor amiga.

-Entonces si yo soy un… mago, ¿Por qué no puedo crear magia?- El preguntaba dudoso todavía. – Y la pregunta mas importante, ¿Mi hermano Stefan también es como yo?.- La longeva directora volvía a caminar de un lado a otro para poder responder ese par de interrogantes.

-La puedes crear, pero de pequeño te suministramos hierba de letargo, tu madre no podía arriesgarse a que en ese entonces te capturaran creyéndote una "reencarnación del demonio", recuerda que eran épocas bastante tiranas y religiosas, aunque… - Suspiraba. –Tienes cualidades de animago, tu madre las poseía, ya que se transformaba en cuervo, yo lo hago en gato.

-Eso… eso si lo puedo hacer.

-Hacer que?, transformarte en… oh por dios, oh por dios, tu eres…- Indicaba la castaña con suma sorpresa.

-Si Hermione, yo fui el cuervo que te visitó en el apartamento- La castaña iba a espetar algo pero la profesora se lo impedía ya que era más importante aclararle esas dudas.

-Damon, quiero que comprendas que tu madre te amo como nunca, y deseaba enviarte a este lugar pero tu padre, Giussepe Salvatore era un dogmático, arraigado a las costumbres antiguas, de mentalidad cerrada y facista que no permitió que Madelaine ejerciera la brujería como profesión, y cuando supo que tu serías un hechicero simplemente le exigió que buscara la manera de erradicar tus poderes considerándolos paganos, ¿Comprendes ahora?- Indicaba la profesora contundentemente.

-Respecto a tu hermano, Stefan, a quien conozco por las cartas que nos enviábamos ella y yo simplemente no tiene los poderes, por que su línea mágica terminó al morir, asi que él no es un hechicero.- Damon escuchaba cada una de las palabras de la directora mirando a Hermione quien dejaba del lado el hecho de descubrir la identidad del cuervo para brindarle una sonrisa calida, bien sabía que al descubrir la verdad podría ocasionar un conflicto de intereses en ese chico.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall, ahora.. si no es ningun inconveniente, podría visitar el castillo para ver de que me… perdi todos estos años?- El vampiro tenia sus ojos acuosos, deseaba llorar, necesitaba desahogar toda esa impotencia contra su padre, anhelaba descubrir quien era, asi que la profesora solo le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura sonriéndole.

-Esta es tu casa Damon, puedes caminar por esta escuela como si fuera la tuya.- Hacía una pausa breve. –Tu madre solo hizo lo que en sus manos estaba, espero que tengas eso en cuenta.

En ese instante el vampiro se dirigía a la salida mientras que la castaña no sabía si era buena idea acompañarlo, tal vez necesitaba tiempo a solas, pues era incomodo el descubrimiento y sobre todo no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla, pero el solo sonreía mirándola.

-Hermione, podrías mostrarme el castillo?, tu eras la mejor estudiante aquí asi que creo que me perderé como en un laberinto de Scooby Doo y misterio a la orden- Rodaba sus ojos todavía con sonrisa mientras que la profesora animaba a la chica.

-Claro Damon, te acompaño- Ella comentaba con dulzura dirigiéndose a el para después sentir su mano entrelazándose con la suya. La castaña sintió que no era buena idea separarse con todo eso que había escuchado, asi que se dirigieron a la salida para después bajar por las escaleras de caracol y conocer el lugar.

-Damon… te juro que yo misma había sacado mis conclusiones pero quería que te enteraras por ti solo, además no estaba segura si…

-Hermione… no le digas a Stefan lo que se habló aquí, el no debe saber que soy … un mago- Caminaron un poco y afortunadamente notaron que los alumnos o al menos la gran mayoría se encontraban en clase, por lo que el patio estaba vacío en su totalidad.

El vampiro se recargaba en uno de los pilares mirando al techo derramando un par de lagrimas, pues se daba cuenta de que su vida pudo haber sido diferente y no tener que tomar el camino del vampirismo. La castaña solo se acercaba un poco para abrazarlo con fuerza, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo para brindarle apoyo, consuelo, alguien con quien podía contar.

-Si deseas desahogarte hazlo- En ese momento el vampiro tomaba el mentón de la chica dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, pues deseaba tener a la chica más que nunca, jactarse con esos labios hasta cansarse, hasta que no le quedaran mas para continuar. Ella al principio deseaba quitarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir su aroma de nuevo, su cuerpo, sus manos, su piel.

-Lo estoy haciendo, asi que continúa, ahora… también soy un mago, soy como tu… -El sonreía como un niño pequeño, pues ese descubrimiento le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, pero se sentía feliz al sentirse igual que la chica que amaba. – Aunque de no ser vampiro… jamás te hubiese conocido.- Ella sonreía un poco dándole una caricia.

-Tu casa hubiera sido Slytherin sin duda…

Ambos se volvieron a tomar de la mano para recorrer el castillo y poder mostrarle todas las maravillas del mismo, pues la chica se propuso enseñarle sobre la magia, ser su maestra, su mentora e instruirlo sobre ese mundo que se le había negado por negligencia y miedo de Giussepe Salvatore su padre. Ahora ambos se sentían en la misma sintonía.


	30. Canto de sirenas

Caminaron largo y tendido por todos y cada uno de los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, mientras tanto aquel vampiro desconcertado continuaba observando detenidamente las enormes paredes divididas perfectamente por los gruesos adoquines que la conformaban. Prestaba especial atención en las armaduras que cambiaban de posición cada cierto segundo mientras Hermione sonriéndole le especificaba claramente que "ellas se cansaban de la misma postura".

Pudo admirar los pinturas colocadas en forma irregular de las galerías que por la razón obvia de la magia se movían como si estuvieran vivas. El vampiro pelinegro se detenía unos minutos para apreciarlas mientras escuchaba la forma de gritar de las damiselas del siglo XIV su condición; tan solo rodaba los ojos tachándolas de "Ignorantes", asi que continuando el camino seguía apreciando los recovecos del colegio escuchando a la castaña quien le indicaba el origen de cada cosa.

Le mostraba el baño de las niñas donde una sensible fantasma llorona los recibía entre chillidos, alaridos y quejicas. "Los vampiros son malos, me quieren matar", era una de las frases que gritoneaba flotando en el aire para después sumergirse de un chapuzón a uno de los retretes provocando con esto una copiosa fuga de agua que hizo retroceder a los visitantes.

-Menuda muertita loca, creo que aun no puedo creer que exista un lugar como este, a pesar de estarlo viendo con mis propios ojos- Rodaba la mirada el pelinegro chupasangre recargándose en uno de los pilares para observar con atención los lavamanos que en forma cilíndrica se conectaban unos con otros.

-Myrtle "la llorona", tuve el placer de conocerla en segundo grado- La chica se reía un poco caminando lentamente hasta un cubículo que le traía muchos recuerdos. Acariciaba la madera de la puerta con tanta ternura prestando atención a las grietas que con el tiempo se habían formado en ella. –Ella murió a causa de un Basilísco.

-Un Basi…. Que?- Preguntaba Damon.

-Un Basilisco, una criatura mágica creada con un huevo de serpiente y magia oscura que con solo mirarlo a los ojos te provoca una muerte instantánea, pero si la ves indirectamente solo te petrifica- Ella suspiraba mientras que el chico de ojos aguamarina se acercaba lentamente a su sitio para escuchar detenidamente. –Cuando estaba en segundo grado, Voldemort pudo regresar através de su diario.

-Pero como puede ser eso posible, es decir… un grimorio?

-No, es un diario común y corriente donde escribes tus vivencias, pero él creó un Horrocrux con su imagen de diez y siete años, cabe mencionar que ese mismo es el objeto mas oscuro que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra; es decir, se puede crear dividiendo tu alma, aunque tu cuerpo se deteriore seguirá intacta- La chica hacia una pausa para girarse hacia el vampiro y desviar la mirada.

-Voldemort creo un horrocrux a través de su diario, ese mismo pasó por equivocación a manos de Ginny, la esposa de Harry mi amigo, ¿La recuerdas?-

-La pelirroja con ojos hermosos, claro que la recuerdo- El vampiro esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y la castaña le daba un golpe en el hombro. -¡Auch!, eso duele-

-Entonces déjame terminar.- El vampiro tan solo asentía conteniendo la risa.

-Cuando ella tenía el diario, Voldemort la controlaba para poder abrir la "cámara de los secretos", creada por el mismo Salazar Stlytherin, y ese lugar era el hábitat de la criatura que te acabo de mencionar- Ella suspiraba. –Muchos como yo fueron petrificados mirando al Basilisco a través del agua, de un espejo, mas no directamente… Yo incluida.

-La cosa esa te petrificó.

-Si

-Pero como es que estas viva… me refiero a ..

-Lo se, Harry la aniquiló gracias a la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y se que crees que todo esto es para ti un cuento de hadas pero distó mucho de eso, por que de no haber tenido éxito quizá yo estaría muerta- Hizo otra pausa. – Voldemort detestaba a los "sangre sucias", para él no merecíamos tener el privilegio de ser magos o brujas- La chica se mordía los labios para evitar llorar, pues el tiempo la había hecho fuerte, inmune a esa palabra que en algun momento le lastimaba.

-Myrtle no corrió con la misma suerte, ella murió pero su espíritu se conservó justamente en aquel compartimiento- Le señalaba el lugar donde había fallecido a causa de la maligna criatura mágica, y en ese instante la chica aún conteniendo el llanto sonreía para después soltar una risita pero no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Recuerdo que… - Salía una lagrima de su mejilla. –Usamos poción multijugos para transformarnos, Harry en Goyle, Ron en Crabbe y yo en Millicent Bullstrod- La castaña se limpiaba el agua de sus ojos ladeando su cabello para tratar de ocultar la nostalgia y sostener la sonrisa con dificultad. – Ellos tuvieron éxito pero yo tome pelo de gato que tenía en el suéter asi que ya te imaginaras en lo que me convertí- Apretaba sus labios uno contra otro mordiendo con gran fuerza. En ese instante Damon la observaba con ternura, se acercaba lentamente acariciando sus mejillas tratando de abrazarla pero ella se retiraba.

-No…

-Hermione..

-No… no quiero- Se abrazaba así misma pero el vampiro de ojos aguamarina la rodeó por detrás con sus manos para darle un apretón fuerte.

-No simpre tienes que hacerte inmune a todo… se que te duele, te lastima, cazaron a todos los que creían inferiores, pero preciosa… eres la mas brillante bruja que he conocido, y agradezco… agradezco a la vida por que precisamente tú me hayas salvado, eres un angel- Susurraba con tanta sutileza y tacto al oído de la chica que ella solo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Muchos murieron por la culpa de un narcisista que se creía superior Damon, muchos que conocía ahora están enterrados, perdieron sus vidas solo por tener padres no magos- Enunciaba Hermione llorando un poco mientras que él le secaba sus lagrimas lentamente para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-Pues lucha, pelea en memoria de ellos Hermione Granger, enorgullece a tu gente, que tu eres una heroína, una gran mujer, y mas terca que yo mismo- La volvia a abrazar con suma delicadeza. –Además tu sangre sabe deliciosa, ¿Me das otro poco?.

-Damon!-

-Ok ok, esta bien- El se excusaba para posteriormente reir como locos.

-Esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver siempre mi brujita- Le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras la chica sonreía como una colegiala.

-Ya no soy "Thinkerbell"?

-Te gustaba ese nombre?- El vampiro arqueaba una ceja observando que ella se encaminaba a la salida lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Probablemente.

Damon tan solo negaba con la cabeza para admirar la forma en la que caminaba, pues lucía bien con esos jeans ajustados ligeramente acampanados que eran sujetados por un cinturón de piel gruesa, su cabello perfectamente lacio que se movía al compás de sus pasos y esa blusa pegada a su cuerpo que estilizaba su figura. ¿Acaso había algo más hermoso que eso?, no.. definitivamente Damon Salvatore estaba cautivado, absorto de que una chica con rostro de niña tuviese esos atributos tan llamativos.

Se dirigió a la puerta con ella para evitar mostrar sus ansias de beber la esencia de tan prodigiosa bruja respirando profundamente para contenerlas. - ¿Ni una probadita?, chiquita, chiquita, solo para calmar el antojo- El seguía insitiendo.

-Que no!, y sigue caminando- Ella continuaba riendo, pero en el fondo sabía que ese vampiro de ojos aguamarina provocaba tantas emociones en su interior, removía su mundo, rompía todos y cada uno de sus esquemas y eso le asustaba; pues también estaba el platinado Slytherin, aquel con quien se iba a casar, asi que desvió la mirada para seguir dándole el recorrido por la escuela ahora mostrándole el camino hacia el aula de encantamientos donde un profesor Flickwick estaba atareado dando clase.

-Es un…

-Un duende, exacto, el mejor docente que este colegio haya tenido antes-

Continuaron con su camino para dirigirse hacia el sitio favorito de Hermione, aquel donde siempre se refugiaba cada vez que las cosas se ponían al rojo vivo o simplemente para distraerse de la tensión de estar a la expectativa de los planes de Voldemort. La biblioteca, que como siempre albergaba cada uno de los tomos en su lugar ordenados por materia, autor y por alfabeto; venían desde historia de la magia hasta todos los ejemplares recopilados de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pues los demás que hablaban sobre magia oscura y avanzada se encontraba en la sección prohibida donde solo algunos alumnos de grados avanzados tenían acceso asi como todos los docentes del lugar.

Damon miraba absorto que unos cuantos manuscritos flotaban de estantería en estantería para poder acomodarse solos en su lugar respectivo, las plumas también se paseaban libremente por todos los rincones destilando tinta fresca manchando el piso de madera que seguramente limpiaría el señor Filch culpando a los alumnos traviesos de tercer año.

Hermione caminaba lentamente mirando a los chicos que se entregaban a sus tareas o muchos otros a una simple lectura tranquila; soltaba un suspiro hondo para sumergirse al pasado volviendo a ver a esa chiquilla de cabello enmarañado que sostenía un libro entre sus manos para depositarlo en la cubierta. "niña rara", "se cree que todo lo sabe", "jamás tendrá amigos", eran unas de las frases que se le venían a la cabeza volviendo a recrear la escena de si misma postrada ante ese viejo y empolvado libro de pociones, o en algunas ocasiones de historia de la magia.

Miraba de un lado a otro despacio para contemplar los empastados, los grabados dorados en bajo relieve que indicaban el titulo y el autor de cada una de las obras. Daba otros pasos haciendo sonar sus tacones en el desgastado piso rústico del que consideraba "su santuario", se sentó en una de las mesas para cerrar sus ojos y aspirar el aroma a polvo, a humedad, a tinta fresca, a recuerdos de una soledad que en algun momento llego a considerar solo suya.

En ese instante unas manos caucásicas acariciaban sus hombros deslizándose a lo largo de sus brazos para después sentir un mentón fuerte recargado y suspirando.

-No me aísles Hermione, no me dejes fuera de tu mundo…- Damon le susurraba y ella sonreía de nuevo.

-Este era mi sitio, mi segunda casa, aquí era donde podía ser yo misma sin temor a ser juzgada, pues la regla de oro era guardar silencio, y el silencio podía evitar los malos comentarios, el veneno de las serpientes, o incluso la mierda de las águilas – Hermone respondía mirando hacia los ventanales donde algunas lechuzas aguardaban, pues siempre había unas cuantas para entregar paquetes o servir de mensajeras.

-Eras una cerebrito, una nerd… y una nerd bastante sexy, comible, devorable- El vampiro suspiraba. –Creeme que hago un esfuerzo grande para no tomarte en este momento.- La chica reía un poco dándole un codazo.

-Eso lo hiciste en Mystic Falls- Se levantaba de su sitio para dirigirse un poco más adentro y contemplar ahora la sección prohibida, aquella que a hurtadillas entraba para poder documentarse más sobre magia avanzada. Aun podía sentir los pasos del legendario Severus Snape merodeando por las estanterías en espera de que ningun alumno curioso estuviera leyendo algo indebido.

-Esta es la famosa Sección prohibida?, que hay aquí, ¿Brujas desnudas besándose con otras?, o las revistas de Play boy para hechiceros.

-Damon!

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo bromeaba- El contenía las ganas de reírse

-Aquí se encuentra magia muy avanzada y a la vez oscura, incluso probablemente aquí se pueda encontrar lo que buscamos referente a los inmortales- La chica cerraba los ojos para soltar su varita al aire. Damon solo retrocedió un poco y pudo contemplar claramente que el madero flotaba en lo alto en espera de alguna instrucción de la chica.

-Revellio Silas, Ikaro, Inmortalus, Celta, Andromeda- Ella abría sus orbes color miel mientras que la varita atraía los tomos necesarios que hablaban de esos personajes en específico.

El vampiro pelinegro admiraba absorto la forma en la que los manuscritos se retraían por la fuerza de la varita mágica para posicionarse uno sobre otro delante de la castaña. Se acuclilló dubitativo para recogerlos y al observar que estos no lanzaban fuego, electricidad o mordidas como se imaginaba los levantaba para llevarlos consigo.

-Es mucho Hermione.

-Damon… eso no es nada a comparación de lo que yo leía al día.- Respondía la castaña saliendo de las estanterías de libros peligrosos mientras el vampiro la seguía por detrás.

-En serio no me dejaras probarte otra vez?.

-Que no Damon!

-Eres cruel –Rodaba los ojos moviéndose a la par de la chica para dejar los libros en el bolso extensible y poder caminar a su albedrío sin complicaciones.

Salieron por fin a las afueras de la escuela caminando por el patio de transformaciones donde ella le mencionaba el aula que le pertenecía anteriormente a la profesora McGonagall. Pasaron por el corredor principal que desembocaba en el atrio de las serpientes y se dirigieron hacia parte del bosque donde un lago inmenso y hermoso los estaba esperando. Damon sintió el aroma a tierra mojada, musgo y líquenes que rodeaban el sitio para contemplar la tranquilidad que emanaba de ese sitio.

-Este es el lago negro, el hábitat de varias criaturas mágicas como Grindilows, el calamar gigante y el reino de las sirenas- Ella comentaba con naturalidad pero el vampiro pelinegro abría un poco más los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Respiraba con dificultad retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás haciendo que la castaña soltara una risotada.

-No me digas que el mas … temerario, cruel y despiadado vampiro de Mystic Falls le tiene miedo a las criaturas del lago.- Ella se mofaba un poco mordiendo su labio inferior para mirarlo con detenimiento, pues en realidad aquel chico de ojos aguamarina estaba algo sorprendido.

-Claro que no… además no saldrán del agua para matarme verdad?- Respondía el vampiro tratando de disimular tranquilidad. -¿Verdad?

-Probablemente- La castaña se sentía autosuficiente. –Pero descuida, no saldrán a menos que un mago los llame, Oh es verdad, soy una bruja- La chica se encaminaba a la rivera pero el pelinegro se lo impedía abrazándola por detrás.

-No lo harías… Hermione, un calamar gigante no es cosa de todos los días, aunque las sirenas… por otro lado sería interesante conocerlas- La castaña soltaba una risotada mientras que lo miraba con suficiencia.

-Creeme Damon, el calamar y los grindilows prefieren mantenerse alejados de ellas, son bastante engañosas además de feas, su cara es la de un reptil mezclado con humano y en lugar de cabellos hermosos como el de los cuentos de Walt Disney tienen ventosas por las cuales detectan presencia enemiga.—ella suspiraba un poco para voltear al inmenso espacio azul oscuro. – Hubo hace tiempo una competencia, la copa de los tres magos donde conocí a mi primer novio.

-Tu primer novio?, ¿Qué no fue el albino con ojos de escupitajo?

-No le digas asi!

-Esta bien, esta bien- Él cedía. – Quien fue entonces tu primer novio, digamos que podría buscarlo, partirle el cuello o desgarrarlo- Guiñaba el ojo como era su costumbre. –Es broma. –La castaña suspiraba rodando los ojos.

-Viktor Krum, el jugador estrella de Quidditch en Bulgaria.

-Quidditch?.

-Si, es un deporte que se juega con escobas voladoras donde existen tres posiciones; golpeador, cazador y buscador- Ella hacía una pausa. – Era buscador de su equipo- Obsevaba que Damon seguía sin entender sobre la terminología asi que decidió explicársela. –En el Quidditch, a diferencia del Rugby, Soccer u otro deporte muggle, se juega con tres tipos de pelotas; la Quaffle, la bludger y la mas complicada… la snitch dorada.

-La sintch es una pelota de este tamaño. –Hermione le mostraba con la mano derecha la longitud. – Su color es dorado y es bastante rápida, de sus costados le crecen un par de alas y se desplaza a gran velocidad por el campo de juego, asi que el buscador tiene que concentrarse en atraparla antes de que el equipo contrario lo haga, quien la tenga en su poder gana el juego- Ella le sonreía.

-Creo que yo sería Golpeador, se me da muy bien.- Ella rodaba los ojos con esa declaración, asi que decidió no desviarse demasiado del tema para poder continuar.

-Bueno, Viktor me invitó al baile de navidad en cuarto curso- Hermione reía un poco por las circunstancias. –Era la envidia de todas las chicas que se derretían por el "bombon búlgaro".

-Es que todavía no me conocían Hermione.

-Damon!

-Ok ok.- Volvía a ceder.

-Despues de dicho baile al dia siguiente tenían que realizar la segunda prueba del campeonato donde precisamente Harry era uno de los participantes, asi que Dumbledore quien era el director en ese entonces nos mandó llamar a Ron y a mí para poder ser parte de ella.

-No comprendo Hermione.

-Si, es decir, nos dio la poción del sueño y nos entregó con las sirenas quienes tenían un previo acuerdo con él para que ellos pudiesen rescatarnos en el lapso de una hora; tenían que saber como contener la respiración por ese tiempo y rescatarnos a la vez- La chica hizo una pausa. –El me rescató a mí.

Damon sintió una ráfaga de celos, pues a pesar de que el chico no estuviese mas con ella podía experimentar el deseo de rescatarla, de ser por primera vez su príncipe de cuentos para poder bajarla de la torre mas alta. Empuñaba sus manos pues se sentía mas pequeño al saberse un insignificante vampiro que aunque fuese atractivo, irresistible, un cabron despiadado no era nada a comparación a los hombres que cortejaron a Hermione Granger. Por otro lado recordó su verdadera identidad, deseaba ser un mago completo para competir por ella, estar a la altura, demostrarle que no solo era una cara bonita, sino un hombre capaz de amar profundamente, asi que sonrió.

-Quiero nadar, me acompañas?- Hermione solo arqueaba una ceja mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Quiere hacer que cosa?

El vampiro pelinegro comenzaba a quitarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su torax blanquecino, sus músculos marcados y perfectos reflejados en el atardecer tan hermoso que estaba aconteciendo, pues la noche estaba a punto de venir para cubrirlo todo de estrellas. Se despojaba de su pantalón de mezclilla para dejar ver una ropa interior untada a sus piernas, unos atributos masculinos que la castaña por mas que lo deseara no podía evitar mirar, pues ese bulto prominente que escondía el verdadero poder de Damon Salvatore era difici, bastante difícil no ver la "dotación" del pelinegro. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente al tener ante ella un cuerpo perfecto, hermoso, divino y cincelado por los mismos dioses del Olimpo; luchaba contra sus instintos más bajos para no lanzársele como una verdadera leona Gryffindor y devorarlo hasta saciarse.

-Quiero conocer al calamar gigante, a las sirenas, los Grinpons.

-Grindilows.

-Eso… quiero, conocerlos…- El vampiro pelinegro se detenía un momento y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, temblaba, pero no era a causa del frio ya que sus nervios aunque estuviesen muertos aún tenían la sensación de esa vez primera en experimentar algo nuevo.

Suspiraba entrecortadamente, una lagrima traicionera resbalaba en sus mejillas, su corazón se unía a la melancolía y a la tristeza al comprender que jamás sería nadie para la gran Hermione Granger, pues él no la merecía, no sería digno de ella con aquel pasado turbio, asqueroso, lleno de rencor y sangre. Simplemente, se sentía poca cosa y lo debía aceptar… Jamás estaría con ella por mas que lo deseara, ¿Qué le podía ofrecer?, una vida llena de tormentos y necesidad de alimentarse de humanos, asi que no, esa no era vida.

-Damon...

-Hermione, yo era un mago, yo… era un mago, asi que quiero saber de que carajos me he perdido si?, quiero saber que se siente portar una de esas cosas de madera y sacar… chispas, conocer este mundo tan raro y tan….- El chico no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas mas al recordar su historia, aquella que su padre Giussepe le había negado, esa misma que estaba arraigada a su sangre como si fuese una misma. Ahora, solo era un insignificante vampiro, digno de nada, solo caminar entre los muertos para subsistir a raíz de la caza, ser un depredador despiadado que sin miramientos tomaba a su presa para despedazarla.

-Hermoso… - Damon no pudo contenerse y se arrodilló ante la húmeda tierra que limitaba al lago para poder romper en llanto; juntaba sus manos para después enterrarlas en el lodo y apretar con gran fuerza imaginándose la cara de su padre. Su bestialidad había salido a la luz, las venas que marcaban su rostro salían deliberadamente y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros a causa de la ira.

-Yo era un mago Hermione… era un mago… un humano… podría haber sido alguien como tu, alguien para ti… pero soy esto… ¡Mirame!, soy un mounstro- Claramente el vampiro le mostraba sus colmillos, pero sobre todo esos ojos oscuros y siniestros llenos de lágrimas; su piel se tensaba mostrando sus músculos.

La castaña tenia un nudo en la garganta, pues Damon no había expresado nada de su sentir en todo el recorrido del colegio hasta ese momento; lo comprendía, pues el hecho de ocultarle un pasado era el sinónimo de negarle una vida, de no darle alternativa alguna para poder ser mejor. Contemplaba esa escena y no pudo evitar apretar sus labios para llorar junto a el, sentía su mismo dolor, su corazón latir al ritmo del suyo y con unas manos temblorosas acariciaba tiernamente su rostro para sostenerlo, para observarlo y brindarle una sonrisa.

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la venosidad, el contorno de sus ojos, acariciar su cabello oscuro, sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, tocaba los colmillos detenidamente mientras que él le permitía hacerlo moviendo levemente su cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud sin dejar de observarla con la boca abierta, pero sobre todo para mirarlo con intensidad para después darle un beso profundo.

Su lengua se hundió en su garganta hasta lo más profundo, sus bocas se encontraban haciendo un choque eléctrico de emociones contenidas, aquellas que reclamaban por el instinto estar unidas por unos minutos. El le correspondía de la manera más pasional y despiadada posible, la tomaba de la nuca para intrucirse mas, para apoderarse de esa cavidad prohibida y suprema hasta que se separaron pegando sus frentes una con la otra.

-Nademos… este, es tu mundo Damon, también te pertenece si asi lo quieres, tu ya escuchaste a McGonagall, yo… puedo enseñarte, puedo instruirte, puedo estar contigo...

-Pero estas con él… te casaras con él… serás suya- Respondía Damon nostálgico, pues por primera vez estaba quebrado, roto, decepcionado de si mismo.

-Olvida eso… olvidate por un momento, olvidémonos del mundo y vamos a nadar Damon..- La castaña lo tomaba de la mano para sonreír y convocar con su varita el casco burbuja; posteriormente se dirigieron a las profundidades del lago hundiendo sus cuerpos en el manto azul oscuro hasta que por fin no habia tierra que los fijara.

El vampiro podía respirar bajo el agua, asi que pudo andar con toda libertad sin limitaciones, mientras tanto la castaña sin dejar de sostener su mano comenzaba a nadar despacio para introducirse a ese espacio que la vida de las aguas brindaba. Comenzaron a desplazarse y a sentir la mezcla de frialdad y calor que las corrientes traían de otros extremos. Ella se habia quitado la ropa previamente para dejarse tan solo la interior de color violeta que untada a su cuerpo se miraba espectacular.

Ella le señalaba al estar en las profundidades al grupo de Grindilows que paseaban en busca de algo de alimento, también tocaba con sus manos las danzarinas algas que salían del fondo del lago y de las cuales servían de alimento para otros peces. Damon observaba maravillado a las criaturas deseando tocarlas, pero la castaña le indicaba que no era buena idea pues no les gustaba ser perturbadas.

Mas adelante nadaban un poco más para encontrarse con otro grupo de peces que en grupo conseguían su comida. El vampiro pelinegro sentía que sus lagrimas se enjugaban con ese espacio maravilloso que le encantaba, pues a pesar de haber nadado incluso en las mejores playas del mundo no se comparaban con lo que estaba expermientando, pues todo parecía ser sacado de un libro de cuentos, y ese mundo también era suyo, su madre alguna vez lo disfrutó.

-Sirenas- La castaña indicaba y al mismo tiempo Damon le comprendía al leer sus labios.

Escuchaba con claridad los cánticos hermosos que salian de las bocas de esos seres extraños que la castaña le había descrito a la perfección, pues era cierto, su cara parecía lo más cercano a una barracuda gigante con esos dientes filosos y puntiagudos; los ojos eran acuosos de color verde y las escamas cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo. Ambos se acercaron razonablemente para que ellas no se sintieran amenazadas, pues el canto era precioso, envolvente, armonioso, asi que el vampiro pelinegro solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de tan prodigiosa melodía que llegaba a sus oídos. Sin desearlo bailaba un poco moviéndose en el agua despacio, con lentitud, con ritmo, como se esa misma lo guiara en un cielo o dimensión donde deseaba permanecer de ser posible su vida entera, una vida al lado de la castaña.

Ella sonreía al verlo, pues parecía un niño que visita por primera vez un parque de diversiones, jamás había visto a Damon Salvatore sentirse de esa manera tan especial hasta ese día. No sabía si considerarse privilegiada o culpable por encender en él la llama de la magia, pero estaba satisfecha de ser parte de ese momento en el que aquel despiadado vampiro de Mystic Falls se encontraba con su verdadera identidad, sus raíces, con su otro yo:

En ese instante Damon tomaba la mano de Hermione para danzar un poco, ella se dejaba guiar por sus manos sonriendo inocentemente, pues ahora estaban nadando sincronizados como un par de hadas que remontan el vuelo para engalanar el espacio con su luz y una bella música de viento. Sus cuerpos eran uno solo con la melodía que entonaban claramente las sirenas y se desplazaban de un lugar a otro con libertad sintiendo que el agua los transportaba de sitio en sitio, pues ambos no dejaban de mirarse, de contemplarse, de admirarse disfrutando el bello momento que se les estaba regalando pues no sabían cuando volverían a tener otro similar.

El canto de sirenas continuaba, aquellas guerreras marinas no tomaban importancia de la pareja que nadaba intensamente en forma sincronizada, pues para ellas era un halago que apreciaran su forma de expresión, asi que decidieron ignorarlos completamente. Entre tanto aquellos dos pudieron apreciar claramente que la silueta del calamar gigante estaba a kilómetros a la redonda, tenía el aspecto dos ballenas de cabeza grande; Damon se asustó un poco pero la castaña tomaba su mejilla.

-No tengas miedo… estoy contigo.- El solamente asentía tomandola de la cintura para después abrazarla y nadar juntos alrededor del espacio.

Ambos pudieron disfrutar de ese encuentro por varios minutos, pues aquel vampiro estaba tan absorto, maravillado y sobre todo fascinado de ese mundo al cual su madre había pertencido; aquel donde también él era parte. Salieron después a la superficie para observar que una luna menguante los estaba recibiendo en todo su esplendor y brillo, pues era testigo del momento maravilloso entre aquellos dos seres que a pesar de no ser de la misma especie se comprendían, se conectaban, se entendían cada uno en su sintonía particular.

Damon tomaba su mejilla y la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo quitaba el casco burbuja para después besarlo con intensidad hasta saciarse, pues no podía contener las ganas de estar cerca de él. Sabía que estaba prohibido pero no le importaba, tan solo disfrutar el momento con aquel vampiro que terminaría en unas cuantas horas, púes volvería de nuevo con Draco, sería su esposa.

Ambos se miraron pero ella se desviaba un poco y Damon comprendía la razón, asi que por primera vez decidió declararse perdedor, pues no se merecía a alguien tan puro como el por un simple capricho. La dejaría ir, le permitiría ser feliz al lado de otro hombre que no era él, se apartaría de ella y viviría su vida vampirica tan comodamente como fuese posible.

Salieron por fin después de varios minutos de disfrutar el lago negro, no se dijeron ni una palabra pues todo estaba en claro después de nadar por horas y danzar al ritmo del canto de sirenas. Llegaron a la orilla para colocarse de nuevo su ropa y durante el proceso evitaron mirarse, sabían perfectamente que cualquier cosa que pudiesen enunciar sería contraproducente a su situación tan confusa. Simplemente eran prohibidos; Hermione Granger se casaría con Draco Malfoy y aunque no fuese lo mas justo de la vida para el pelinegro, le permitiría la felicidad con su ser amado.

En ese instante una lechuza de color gris llegaba para soltar una carta el suelo delante de ambos. Se miraron incrédulos pensando que se trataba de un aviso de la profesora McGonagall pero la caligrafía no se parecía en nada a la de la directora de la escuela. La ojimiel se acuclilló para levantarla abriéndola con lentitud para poder leerla

_"Creo que no tengo el honor de conocer a la gran Hermione Granger, pero tengo la seguridad que muy pronto tendremos el placer._

_Draco Malfoy será un gran esposo para ti, aunque no se si todavía puedan pensar en una boda, no claro si el novio…. Se ausenta._

_Pero aquí esta conmigo, asi que ire directo al grano, se que el ministerio esta tras nuestra pista y ahora tendre que aniquilar a Bonnie Bennet, no me gustan los mirones, si deseas que no los mate tendras que buscarlos y traerme la profecía contigo, por ahí me han dicho que eres la mejor asi que no habrá problemas._

_Siempre tuyo… Silas"_

-Que sucede Hermione.

-Tienen a Draco…- La castaña arrugaba el papel con ambas manos respirando con dificultad, pues por algun motivo lograron encontrar su escondite, ahora tendrían mas problemas de los esperados.


	31. Un amor condenado

Llegaron a toda prisa a la casa de los gritos sin avisar a la profesora McGonagall sobre su ausencia, no deseaban que todo aquello se les escapara de las manos y pensaban que el resolverlo por cuenta propia era el mejor camino para evitar un levantamiento masivo de aquellos que creían su gloria perdida; en este caso los mortífagos caídos.

Se apresuraron por Hogsmeade para acortar el camino y dirigirse al lugar que nombraron como su cuartel de operaciones para encontrarse con todo desordenado; los muebles polvosos estaban rotos y los cuadros estaban rasgados de lo que seguramente fue una batalla campal. Hermione se llevaba una mano a la boca y el vampiro pelinegro trataba de reconocer por el olfato a quien probablemente pudiera haber capturado a Draco.

-Tenemos que avisar a Harry y a los demás- Explicaba la castaña pasando sus dedos por su cabello en forma desesperada.

-Creo que deben estar enterados Hermione, Silas es de los que les gusta exhibirse- Se levantaba de su lugar observando que la chica sacaba un pergamino para escribir en él lo que seguramente sería una nota de aviso para el otro equipo que estaba operando desde Grimmauld Place. Se sentó para servirse una copa de licor y comenzar a planear la siguiente jugada, pues no dejaría que la castaña tomara la iniciativa de buscar a su prometido a lo que sería una misión suicida por no decir estúpida.

-Ellos saben de la conexión que tiene Elena con Bonnie y lo más seguro es que quieran acabar ella.

-Con Bonnie?

-Si, con ella, fue lo que Silas explicaba en su carta- Terminaba de escribir la lechuza para enviarla lo más rápido posible y caminar ahora hacia el centro de lo que en algun momento fue la salita de estar para poder meditar mejor las cosas.

-Podría ser- Aseguraba Damon y la chica lo miraba en forma asesina. –Admitámoslo Hermione, nos estamos enfrentando a un hijo de puta inmortal que no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que desea.

-No tienes que ser tan crudo sabes?- Replicaba la castaña aún preocupada.

-Que quieres que te diga.. "Hey bonita no te preocupes, seguramente solo esta castigada sin ver televisión por conectar su mente con la de otra chica", si claro Hermione y las hagas confeccionan su ropa también verdad?- El pelinegro se levantaba con una mirada firme y decidida, pues ante todo debía ser realista y tener en cuenta todas y cada una de las probabilidades que pudiesen ocurrir.

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo… la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.- Indicaba la chica mientras que el pelinegro se adelantaba a ella mirándola a los ojos con toda seguridad.

-Aveces son solo cuentos chinos Hermione- Chasqueaba sus dedos enfrente de ella. –Despierta niña.

La castaña observaba claramente que Damon estaba molesto, no podía descifrar con exactitud sus sentimientos ya que regularmente usaba ese tipo de sarcasmos y crudezas cuando se encontraba perdido. Solo trato de calmarse para evitar una riña con el vampiro y poder discernir lo que debía hacerse, asi que solo se sentaba en lo que quedaba del sofá esperando que la respuesta de Harry llegara, pues le habia enviado la lechuza hace unos minutos.

-Silas quiere la profecía no?, los Aurores no permitirán que la obtenga, asi que el hecho que Bonnie tenga que sacrificarse les valdra madres- Damon arqueaba sus expresivos ojos azules torciendo un poco sus labios. –Buscaré esa profecía aún en contra de lo que digan y se la daré.

-No haras eso Damon sabes que si la tiene en sus manos…

-Quieres a Draco de vuelta o no?- El insistía acercándose con su mirada firme y decidida haciendo que la castaña se sintiera ligeramente intimidada.

-Claro que lo quiero de regreso pero no expondría a todos de esa manera y lo sabes.

-Oh si?, entonces como piensas rescatar a tu prometido niña sabelotodo, ir tu sola a hacer que te maten?, además tu sabes que debes tenerla con tigo para ganar un poco de tiempo- El pelinegro suspiraba desviando sus ojos a otra parte para beber mas licor de su vaso. – Draco esta vivo, lo necesitan asi para que tu les entregues la esfera, quien quiera que sea que esté involucrado te conoce mas de lo que tu misma, o ¿Cómo piensas que Silas acudió a ti?.

La castaña se quedaba silencia, comprendía a la perfección que cualquier intento de rescate sería equivalente a su muerte; tomaba en consideración que no tenía ninguna idea sobre la localización de la esfera pero investigaría lo necesario sobre los lugares posibles, como Damon había comentado; alguien que ella conocía estaba también detrás de todo aquello quien sabía las proezas de Hermione Granger.

-Debemos ir con Harry y los demás, en equipo podremos planear las cosas, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada.- La chica tomaba sus cosas mientras que observaba que el vampiro no hacía nada por ayudarla. -¿Qué estas esperando Damon?.

-A que no seas tan terca para hacer justamente lo que Silas quiere- El pelinegro extendía sus brazos alrededor del respaldo del sillón.

-Se trata de Bonnie la amiga de la novia de tu hermano, y se trata de Draco.

-Si lo se, tu noviecito adorado.

-No empieces con eso

-Lo se, no empezaré, pero te diré algo terca bruja, el hecho de que acudas a Harry es totalmente proporcional a entregarles todo en bandeja de plata- Se levantaba un poco para caminar hacia a ella y señalarle con los dedos esa lista. – Una, la profecía, dos, al hijo de puta de Klaus que como bien sabes solo puede crear híbridos y tres, les daras a la doppelganger petrova que con su sangre puede hacer mas muñecos como Tyler Lovegood- El pelinegro hacía una pausa. –Y como premio extra les pondrás a su disposición a Harry Potter, una leyenda según entiendo.

Hermione lo miraba detenidamente, pues era verdad, si ella acudía con sus amigos significaría darles todo a la vez sin dar cuartel a tener un plan de reserva o algún ataque sorpresa para detenerlos. Pasaba sus manos por su mentón desviando la mirada por unos minutos cayendo a la cuenta que Damon tenía toda la razón al respecto. Pero recordaba a su prometido, lo había dejado solo sin pensar siquiera en que alguien pudiese atacarlo, se llenó de ira, de rabia, de impotencia contra lo que estaba ocurriendo que en ese momento no actuaba, así que tomó su bolso extensible que contenía los manuscritos necesarios para decidir buscar por su propia cuenta.

-Tienes razón Damon, no debo meter a los demás en esto, pero de una cosa estoy segura, si Silas quiere la profecía la buscaré y se la daré solo necesito saber si Draco está convida.

-Lo está Hermione.

-¡Como carajos sabes eso!, tu solo.. hablas por hablar, asi que tu debes regresar con los demás que yo terminaré todo esto sola- La chica colocaba su varita en ristre apuntándole al vampiro en el pecho, mientras tanto él miraba la punta del madero y a la vez a la castaña quien decidida posaba sus ojos miel en los suyos.

-Por favor, baja esa varita, sabes que no intentaré detenerte. –Contestaba el sumamente tranquilo alzando ambas manos al aire.

Hermione se retiraba poco a poco de espaldas para no bajar la guardia y poder retirarse, podía hacer una desaparición sencilla a otro lugar para ocultarse y buscar con detenimiento la esfera. Tenía que realizar sus investigaciones, encontrar el sitio donde la misma estuviera resguardada, pues si se trataba de un secreto que ni el mismo ministerio debía conservar entonces era mucho más serio que lo que se pensaba.

-Pero que pasará con la carta que acaba de llegar?- Preguntaba Damon

-Llegó su respuesta?- El vampiro volvía a asentir provocando con esto que la chica desviara la mirada por un microsegundo, el suficiente para poder dejarla fuera de guardia, asi que se dirigió con velocidad impresionante hasta llegar al frente y quitarle la varita para después mostrar su bestialidad de nueva cuenta.

Hundió sus colmillos profundamente succionando con toda fuerza el liquido escarlata de Hermione. Ella tan solo trataba de quitarse de su lado, forcejear, patalear, salirse de ese momento pues el vampiro estaba siendo rudo lastimando con seriedad su cuello.

-Damon… me haces daño… Damon…- La chica se quedaba sin fuerzas mientras que aferrado de su cintura, aquel vampiro seguía dándose un festín de dioses con la sangre que tanto le fascinaba.

-Te odio…. Damon…- Hermione se desvaneció poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente inconciente, pues gran cantidad de sangre había abandonado su cuerpo en forma repentina a tal grado de hacerla dormir completamente. El vampiro pelinegro solo se retiraba con la boca manchada de color escarlata y los colmillos expuestos en su totalidad.

Tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos y la recostaba en su regazo para acariciar su cabello, recogía su varita de donde la había tirado asi como también cerraba las puertas de la casa de los gritos para evitar que alguien mas entrara a realizar otro ataque.

-Eres tan terca… - Susurraba Damon limpiando su cuello con demasiada ternura, cada detalle, cada mancha la removía con destreza y cuidado extremo para no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Bebió un poco de licor mezclado con la sangre de la chica para despues contemplarla por un rato prolongado.

Observaba sus facciones, sus cejas menuditas, su boca color rosa pálido y sus párpados cerrados ocultando esos ojos de maple de los que se había cautivado. Acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos cada detalle, le prestaba especial atención a su cabello castaño, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo podía existir un ser humano tan hermoso, aquel parecido a un angel. Sonrió sin malicia para acercarse despues a su oído.

-Perdoname mi brujita, tenía que hacerlo.- La acercaba a su pecho besando con devoción su frente, pues sabía lo tenía que hacer y no contaba con mucho tiempo para poder llevarlo a cabo. De lo que estaba seguro era de una cosa, deseaba la felicidad de Hermione y la obtendría costara lo que costara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se despertó con dificultad tallándose los ojos para aclarar su vista y sobre todo para aclarar sus ideas, estaba consciente de que el vampiro pelinegro había hincado sus colmillos en ella, tan solo deseaba lanzarle un crucio de tal magnitud para que no volviera a atreverse a tocarla. Se levantó dándose cuenta que no había dormido en la cama donde seguramente la depositó una vez de quitarle casi toda su fuerza. Observó a su alrededor para contemplar la escenografía extraña que se le presentaba.

Se levantó de una banca de piedra para mirar con detenimiento la plazuela de lo que parecía una ciudad o pueblo de antaño; había ciudadanos con pantaloncillos de manta, botas de cuero y en el caso de las mujeres vestidos de seda con algunos olanes de encaje. La castaña suspiró caminando un poco para darse cuenta de que estaba soñando; pensó que lo mas conveniente era disfrutarlo pues no siempre podía tener el mismo cada noche.

Las calles adoquinadas y polvosas mostraban algunos mercaderes que comercializaban todo tipo de hortalizas; papas, jitomates, nabos, acelgas y otros ingredientes para preparar un buen estofado de cordero o res que eran los platillos típicos de la época. Los dueños de las tiendas mostraban todos los artículos que venderían a los transeúntes que comparaban calidad, precio y funcionalidad de las ollas, trastos, cuencos u otro material que sirviera para hacer su vida hogareña un poco mas fácil.

Miraba a la vez algunos espadachines que se batían a duelo amistoso por las aceras estorbando el paso de los transeúntes que enojados les vociferaban maldiciones por tal comportamiento, pero cuando una dama se cruzaba en su camino todos en grupo se hincaban para con la mano derecha mostrarle el camino. Hermione comprendió entonces que se trataba de un gesto de caballerosidad y admiración por las mujeres en esos tiempos remotos.

En ese instante una chica bastante hermosa pasaba por la acera contraria; la castaña no pudo distinguirle el rostro pero por sus ropas tan finas de motivos plateados y rojos suponía que se trataba de una noble perteneciente a una de las cortes importantes de ese pueblo. Caminaba hacia a ella dándose cuenta que era escoltada por algunos guardias, una dama de compañía y una señora regordeta que seguramente sería su nana. Conocía el protocolo de la nobleza por lo que no le extrañaba en lo absoluto la forma en la que la procuraban.

-Mi alma desearía volar con vosotros hasta el confin del universo..- Una voz masculina, atrayente, suave llegaba a oídos de Hermione, volteó para darse cuenta que un chico apuesto de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes y piel tostada admiraba a la chica que caminaba con su comitiva.

En ese momento toda la escenografía cambiaba gradualmente del dia a la noche, pues las estrellas en el firmamento se cernían para cubrirlo todo en la penumbra y en la hermosa iluminación tenue tan característica. La castaña volteaba de nuevo y ninugno de los aldeanos, mercaderes, nobles caballeros, la chica de rancio abolengo ni el joven que la admiraba estaban en ese sitio. Caminó un poco más hacia la dirección donde la joven de vestimenta lujosa había pasado y una extraña sombra, una silueta en forma de mujer estaba estática a unos cuantos pasos.

La castaña se adelantaba dubitativa con la ceja fruncida tratando de distinguir a quien tenía enfrente pero la capa negra cubria la totalidad del rostro de la persona que estaba esperándola. Hacía algo de frio; demasiado extraño para solo tratarse de un sueño por lo que se abrazaba a si misma para tratar de mitigarlo.

-Tu… puedes verme?- Hermione preguntaba mientras que la mujer extraña le indicaba con el dedo índice que la siguiera. –Que deseas que vea?- Volvía a mencionar esperando respuesta pero miraba que aquella caminaba a paso apresurado ondeando su capa oscura; intentaba descubrir su identidad pero la caperuza no permitía distinguir ningun rasgo.

La castaña volvia a retomar el paso detrás de ella para ir por una callejuela siniestra, los negocios y viviendas estaban cerradas asi como tampoco ningún pueblerino se divisaba por ningun sitio. Suspiro hondamente y se dirigió hacia donde la mujer de capa negra le estaba indicando. El frío continuaba haciendo estragos en su piel deseando haber tenido algun suéter o manta para cubrirse, le extrañaba sobremanera que aunque se tratara de un sueño pudiera sentir que la temperatura traspasara sus huesos.

-Falta mucho?- La chica volvía a preguntar al doblar por una esquina e introducirse a uno de los pasadizos mas estrechos que jamás hubiese visto, incluso le parecían casi idénticos a los ya tan característicos del callejón Diagon.

La mujer extraña por fin se detenía, levantaba su cabeza para que la castaña pudiera observar un balcón, uno contruido de cantera y rodeado con flores blancas, rojas y algunas de color rosa. El arco estaba perfectamente diseñado y decorado con un escudo de la nobleza que contenía una letra "Omega" y otra "M", esta vez en castellano actual. Hermione observo que la iluminación era perfecta, pues el brillo lunar dejaba caer todo su esplendor como si fuese un reflector de escenografía teatral.

En ese instante una chica hermosa salía por ese balcón con el rostro cubierto con un velo de color rosa, la mujer de la capa oscura señalaba con el dedo a la jovencita y Hermione trataba de acercarse pero la otra se lo impedía con la otra mano, asi que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en su sitio para poder esperar otra acción por parte de la doncella del balcón.

-Oh mi amado, ¿Acaso habeis olvidado nuestra cita nocturna?, ¿Acaso mi presencia os parece irrelevante que decidís no venir a contemplar tan bella luna como todas las noches?- La jovencita se sentaba decepcionada en el gran banco de cantera que estaba colocado en el balcón tan hermoso y ataviado de rosas. Al pasar unos minutos una figura masculina se acercaba, su rostro era hermoso, pues esos ojos verdes, cabello rubio cenizo y piel tostada ya eran conocidos por Hermione.

-Es él, el mismo chico. –Indicaba la ojimiel algo sorprendida y miraba que ese joven trepaba diestramente por la pared del balcón apoyándose en las ramas de higuera gruesa que enredaban y sostenían los rosales que adornaban el balcón.

-Mi amada, ¿Creéis que me he olvidado de nuestra ya tan acordada y esperada cita de todas las noches?, estáis equivocada si pensáis en que yo podría siquiera pensar en no tener espacio ni tiempo para vuestros ojos, si por ellos vivo, si por ellos muero, si por ellos espero- El hombre hablaba en aquel lenguaje tan romántico que hizo que la castaña sintira una opresión en el pecho, sintió que algo recorría todo su ser volviendo a mirar la tan conmovedora y devota escena.

-Oh mi amado caballero, vuestras palabras son como bálsamo para esta ansiedad tan loca de veros cada noche, contemplar vuestros ojos que me acompañan de noche, de dia , en todo lugar donde vuestra presencia no me guía- La doncella se levantaba jubilosa al saber que su enamorado llegaba a su ventana para tener una charla que por lo visto cada noche estrellada sostenían. Miraba que ella le acariciaba el rostro y besaba su frente con tanta ternura y respeto que sintió ganas de ver un poco más.

-No solo mis ojos os acompañan mi lady- El hombre besaba el dorso de su enguantada mano. –Mi corazón os sigue cual perro faldero en espera de cualquier mirada vuestra, y yo cual lacayo estaré siempre aguardando a vuestro regreso para seguir admirando tan bello rostro, ¿Acaso pensáis que no me doy cuenta de cada paso que dan vuestros pies tan delicados y menuditos?- El joven subía completamente para sentarse en la orilla del balcón aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica. – Hoy vuestro padre os llevó a la iglesia, bostezasteis una vez en señal de cansancio y jugabais con vuestros dedos para mitigar el sermón tan aburrido del sacerdote- El joven sonreía claramente pero la castaña no podía distinguir el rostro de la chica que estaba junto a el

-Te amo mi amado caballero, desearía que mi padre os conociera y se diera cuenta de que nuestro corazón ha decidido ya nuestro camino- La jovien volvía a acariciar su rostro y el le correspondía tocando su rostro.

-No me importa lo que vuestro padre diga de mi estirpe, lo que mis padres digan del vuestro mi amada, no hay nombres, no existen para el amor y la veneración que os profeso, pues si vosotros fueses la religión, os adoraría con locura que a dios mismo- Indicaba el pero ella ahogaba un grito.

-No blasfeméis con esas palabras amado mio, que dios es amo y testigo de el amor que venero, de la devoción que os tengo y de mi pertenencia hacia vuestra alma- Ella agachaba la mirada. –Me considero pecadora y perdida al amaros mas a vosotros que a él mismo.- En ese instante el acariciaba su mejilla y conducía su barbilla a sus ojos verdes sonriéndole con ternura.

-Dios no puede reprocharos por eso mi amada lady, pues no pudo crear hermosura mas perfecta que vuestra belleza, y me siento honrado al ser yo a quien decidieras otorgar vuestro corazón que protegeré hasta el lecho de mi muerte, y aun despues de esa tan siniestra… seguiría amándote, pues renaceríamos en ella misma para ser felices sin nombres, apellidos, abolengos, raza, credos o religiones.- El declaraba mientras que la jovencita lo miraba con ese brillo especial de una chica enamorada, misma que Hermione conocía a la perfección a pesar de no distinguir su rostro.

-Ni aun muerta os dejaría de amar Romeo Montesco.

-Y ni aun muerto os dejaría de amar y venerar Mi Lady Julliette Capuleto.

La castaña se quedaba boquiabierta pues jamás pensó que ese sueño le revelara la historia mas romántica y trágica de toda la literatura más conocida en el mundo. El creador de tan hermosa obra era el afamado William Shekaspeare y ella contemplaba claramente aquella escena tan profunda, devota, hermosa y a la vez prohibida en toda la faz de la tierra. Miraba en ese momento a la mujer de capa negra quien con su dedo índice fijo en la pareja esbozaba por primera vez unas palabras.

-Buscad mi tumba, el lugar donde mi cuerpo descansa.

-Tu … cuerpo?, ¿Quién eres tu?- La castaña preguntaba pero en ese momento toda la escena se comenzaba a disolver como si fuese obra del pensadero mismo; aquellos dos enamorados se difuminaban mezclándose con imágenes borrosas y confusas, de igual manera la mujer de la capa negra desaparecía.

Se despertó estrepitosamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba descansando en una cama improvisada que Damon había construido para que pudiese dormir un rato. Su primera imagen fue la del vampiro que sin camisa contemplaba la luna, bebía una copa de weaskey y su anillo de lapislázuli brillaba con intensidad debido a la refracción. Hermione se sentía molesta con el pero al verlo tan apacible, tan ensimismado con ese satélite natural solo se levantaba para hacerle compañía.

-Por que lo hiciste Damon…- El chico seguía bebiendo y sonreía torcidamente.

-Por que siempre eres terca y obstinada, asi que dejarte sin dos litros de sangre supongo que te haría dormir, - El pelinegro se acercaba a escaso centmietros de su boca observándola con advertencia -Si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido como eso te dejaré completamente seca Hermione Granger, hablo en serio.

-Mira tu desgra…-

-Ah ah ah- El vampiro le negaba con el dedo índice al observar que ella casi le daba una bofetada. –Tu varita por cierto queda confiscada.- Sacaba un madero para atraer el de la chica.

-Accio Varita de Hermione- El la tomaba entre sus manos y la guardaba en su costado mientras que la castaña estaba que hervía de coraje.

-Dame mi varita Damon..

-No

-Que me la des!

-Que no

-Damela o no respondo-

-Buscala, esta en mi pantalón- El sonreía con triunfo y en ese instante la castaña hacía de tripas corazón para tragarse el orgullo cambiando su molestia por un rostro seductor mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercarse al vampiro para rodear con sus brazos su cuello.

-Por favor, damela, prometo recompensarte- Ella se acercaba con sutileza besando su labio inferior y dar un lengüetazo ligero a su oído derecho. –No es necesario ser testarudos Damon, no hare nada tonto… solo damela.

El pelinegro la tomaba de la cinutura y correspondía el beso con sutileza para despues sonreír con dulzura.

-Lo dices en serio Hermione?, ¿Harías lo que fuera para recuperar tu varita?- El vampiro señalaba con sus ojos la cama mientras que la castaña se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, asi que solamente tenía que atraerlo a ella para poder tomar su varita. Le volvió a sonreír para después intentar besarlo.

-Lo que sea Damon… lo que sea.- En ese momento el chico la acercaba a su cuerpo para conducirla a la cama y tirarse a lo ancho de la misma para poder besar su cuello, su mentón, su boca de manera desesperada, mientras tanto la castaña no se podía concentrar a tan prodigiosas muestras de afecto pero debía concentrarse en tomar su varita. Continuaron con el juego de besos y caricias hasta que el chico se separaba con suavidad de su cuerpo para alejarse por la puerta mirándo a la castaña con sorna.

-Lo siento Hermione, por mucho que me encantes… e incluso me seduzcas, no te regresaré tu varita- Le lanzaba un beso- Buenas noches amor mio.

-Cretino hijo de…

-Buenas noches- El pelinegro cerraba la puerta al instante en el que la castaña le tiraba un florero gastado que se rompía totalmente. Bufó por un momento pero después contempló la luna todavía recordando el sueño tan extraño que había tenido. Caminó hacia a la ventana aun con la imagen de la pareja de enamorados y sobre todo de esa mujer con capa negra .

"Buscad mi tumba… "- Fue lo que susurró abrazándose a si misma.


	32. Donde mi cuerpo descansa

Las noticias no pronosticaban nada favorable sobre la desaparición repentina de Draco, mucho menos sobre la intromisión de los celtas y el equipo de los otros vampiros en otros puntos importantes que ahora desconocían. Solo podían enterarse ahora por el diario el profeta ya que habían detectado la conexión que había entre Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennet. Esto provocaba la desesperación constante de la doppelganger quien se culpaba a si misma de exponer a su amiga a tal grado de ahora no saber si estaba muerta.

Harry tenía que mantener el orden desde Grimmauld Place y esperaba que Hermione tuviera noticias nuevas sobre la profecía, pero se decepcionaba al recibir la lechuza indicando que no habían tenido éxito alguno. Kingsley por su parte debía reacomodar el plan ya que hubo un par de fugas más en Azkaban ayudados obviamente por la magia de los brujos de la naturaleza quienes hipnotizados por Kol liberaban a los exmortifagos para trabajar lado a lado con Silas.

Habían convocado a una reunión extraordinaria donde esperaban que la castaña y Damon llegaran a su ayuda pero en su ultima carta ella les dejaba en claro que no era preferible que se trabajara en conjunto por el temor a que no hubiese un plan alternativo para combatir a los otros. Al menos tenían en consideración que Klaus estaba con ellos por lo que les sería imposible crear más hibridos para aterrorizar a la población mágica.

-Cómo es que Hermione ni Damon vendrán- Indicaba la rubia frotándose las manos mientras que los demás trataban de saber la razón exacta.

-Ella dice que no sería buena idea atacar en conjunto, asi que lo único que nos queda es encontrar esa bendita profecía.- Respondía Harry levantándose de su asiento para tomar una copa de lo que fuera para calmar su enojo.

-No habrá forma de que nosotros pudiéramos buscarla?.- Comentaba Elena con naturalidad.

-No lo creo, quien la escondió supo perfectamente que algun dia la buscarían, asi que lo más probable es que sea un sitio totalmente desconocido para nosotros.

En ese instante Stefan se quedaba pensativo, pues también se levantaba despues que el pelinegro para seguirlo alrededor de la sala donde todos los demás trataban de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Kreatcher llevaba algunos bocadillos a regañadientes y algo de sangre sintética que Neville había preparado para mitigar el hambre de los vampiros; dicha mezcla contenía lo necesario para satisfacer sus necesidades nutricionales. El castaño tocaba el hombro del chico de la cicatriz para sugerirle que se calmara, solo sonreía un poco para poder explicarle la respuesta hipotética a la que había llegado.

-Dices que la profecía habla de la sangre de Andrómeda cierto?, ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora de su descendencia?.

-No tenemos nada, estamos hablando de una mujer que se desconoce si tuvo familia- Respondía Harry.

-Pues no creo que encadenada haya dado a luz- Indicaba Caroline rodando los ojos, mientras tanto Klaus se levantaba para acompañar a los dos que estaban pensando la forma de encontrar la profecía.

-Creo que tendríamos que desplazarnos a Grecia, de donde Andrómeda fue oriunda, quizá podamos encontrar en manuscritos antiguos de la mitología, no se si estén deacuerdo, probablemente quien ocultó la profecía debió pensar en ese hecho en específico- Harry iba a refutar pero caía a la conclusión de que el híbrido original tenía razón, pues si deseaban indagar sobre la esfera lo mejor sería buscar desde el origen de las cosas; incluso Stefan a pesar de tener sus reservas ante aquel individuo aceptaba sin argumentar cosa alguna.

-Pero no podemos viajar todos para allá, alguien tiene que quedarse aquí haciendo las investigaciones y sobre todo por si se presentan ataques, te recuerdo que ya no contamos con la conexión y sería dejar desprotegido Londres- Mencionaba el chico de la cicatriz pero en ese instante Elena se levantaba.

-Stefan y yo iremos a Grecia.-

-No Elena eso sería una misión suicida, ¿Tu crees que Silas no estará tratando de buscar allá?, no podemos exponernos a que los encuentre con alguna flota de mortífagos o los hibridos que trabajan para Demitri.- Mencionaba Ginny quien al lado de su marido observaban que eran los dos únicos magos en aquella habitación y si deseaban equilibrar las cosas tenían que hacer los equipos equitativos.

-Por lo pronto Hermione y Damon pueden arreglarse solos, nuestra amiga es la mejor hechicera de nuestra generación y…

-Damon es el vampiro mas cabrón de la nuestra, si ya entendimos el punto- Replicaba Caroline cruzándose brazos.

-Sugiero que Harry, Stefan y yo vayamos a Grecia- El vampiro original señalaba a los que habia elegido mientras que la rubia abría los ojos un poco mas de lo normal dirigiéndose a el un tanto furiosa.

-¡Tu no irás a ningún lado!, ¿No te das cuenta que también te buscan para que crees mas híbridos?, no, definitivamente tu te quedas aquí- Decía ella con toda furia mientras que los demás debían reconocer que la chica tenía razón al negarse que los acompañara. Entre tanto el rizado vampiro lobo le sonreía con dulzura y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Confías en mi?

-Que?- Replicaba la rubia.

-Que si confías en mi- El hacía una pausa. –Se que quizá fui un vampiro despiadado y que hizo bastante daño, no se quien fui pero se quien quiero ser Caroline, y si hay problemas cree que ayudare en lo que pueda.- El vampiro original hacía una pausa para posteriormente encarar a los demás. – Además si aparecen hibridos se que no me matarán.

-Como sabes eso Klaus, ya tienen nuevo líder.

-Alguien menciono que estaban engendrados de mí, asi que si yo fui quien los creo por ende deben acatar mis ordenes, un vínculo como ese no se rompe fácil- Elena y Caroline miraban al chico rizado con detenimiento, pues para no recordar nada de su pasado tenía un concepto bien definido sobre esa palabra en especial. Observaron también a Harry y Stefan quienes asentían con la cabeza en acuerdo con el plan.

-Esta bien, entonces tendre que enviar a Weasley de regreso a Londres para que no se queden solas, ya que yo tengo que atender asuntos en el ministerio y no puedo estar todo el tiempo en una sola cosa- Mencionaba el ministro al momento de salir del lugar y dejar a los demás elaborando el plan necesario para poder acudir a Grecia lo antes posible, pues cualquier pista era valiosa en la búsqueda de la esfera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione estaba confundida por aquel sueño extraño que había tenido, pues a pesar de tratar dormir un poco más y recopilar información sencillamente era imposible, pues era otro el que tuvo durante las horas restantes. Se levantó y decidió reparar el baño de la casa de los gritos para darse una ducha larga, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y sobre todo tener la fortaleza necesaria para creer que Draco aún estaba con vida.

Tardó algunos minutos para cerrar sus ojos y relajarse, debía despejar de su mente la sugestión que las desgracias traían consigo a través del agua caliente y el shampoo con el que se bañaba. Se enjugaba el cuerpo con suavidad aún con la expresión taciturna de haber perdido a su prometido en tan solo una noche, asi que derramaba lágrimas que confundidas con el vapor brotaban de sus ojos denotando la nostalgia, la ira, la impotencia que experimentaba al saber que no habia logrado nada en esa noche.

No le gustaba que nadie la mirase en aquel estado, le inquietaba sobremanera que alguien más contemplara que la gran Hermione Granger se quebrara ante una situación que difícilmente podía manejar, asi que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano prometiéndose a si misma continuar arduamente en encontrar tanto la profecía como a su amado Draco. Salió de la bañera por fin tomando una toalla y secarse adecuadamente; se acercó al espejo desempañándolo con las manos para mirarse a si misma y sonreir con dificultad en la espera de encontrar algo de lucidez y sobre todo de espíritu de lucha que tanto le hacía falta.

Cerraba de nuevo sus orbes caramelo exhalando un suspiro hondo para despues abrirlos y darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, pues en ese instante el espejo reflejaba a la misma mujer que vió en el sueño; la misma con capa negra y actitud siniestra que le mostró a la pareja de enamorados del balcón.

-Oh por dios!- Giró repentinamente para darse cuenta de que nadie estaba detrás suyo, asi que tan solo volvió a suspirar y cerrar los ojos para de nuevo mirar el espejo, pero al instante que lo hacía observaba completamente absorta que la imagen seguía detrás de ella.

Aquella persona con capa negra tenía la caperuza a medio rostro, tan solo su boca era lo que la luz alcanzaba a iluminar. La castaña se aferraba a la cerámica del lavabo para seguir mirando la aparición que se le presentaba tan deliberadamente, respirando más de lo normal se quedaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que ésta pudiera realizar.

-"Busca el lugar donde mi cuerpo descansa… el no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que desea… él está equivocado, ha vivido siempre de esa manera"

-Quien?, de quien se trata- La chica volvia a preguntar esta vez sin voltear a ninguna parte para evitar que la mujer se evaporara, pero aquella no le respondía nada mas que el mensaje que le estaba revelando. –Donde descansa tu cuerpo?.

-"El lugar donde todo terminó, buscad antes de que sea tarde"- En ese instante la mujer desaparecía dejando a la chica estupefacta de esa visión que en el baño se le presentaba.

Respiró por un momento y un desesperado Damon Salvatore llegaba a velocidad supersónica al escuchar los gritos de la castaña quien todavía seguía con la agitación subida de tono. El pelinegro abría la puerta con toda furia para despues revisar cada rincón y darse cuenta de que nadie estaba con la chica.

-Que ocurre Hermione, te escuché gritar.

-No… estaba gritando- Ella pasaba saliva con dificultad todavía con la mirada perdida y concentrada en el grifo del agua tratando de llegar a la respuesta de la declaración que la persona extraña le había hecho.

-Bueno, no precisamente gritando pero tranquila no estabas- El vampiro buscaba por todos lados pero nadie estaba en el lugar mas que la chica. Se acomodó el cabello acercándose un poco para tocarle el hombro, mientras tanto ella se sobresaltaba ligeramente para después caminar apresurada hacia la habitación y arreglar sus cosas, sabía que no podía quedarse en ese sitio más tiempo hasta no hallar la respuesta.

-No se te ocurrirá otra locura como la de anoche verdad?, recuerda que tengo tu varita y no pienso dártela hasta que recuperes la conciencia, dime que pasó allá?- Señalaba el baño que todavía estaba mojado para despues tomar la maleta que Hermione estaba arreglando para dejarla en la cama y sentarse esperando escuchar lo sucedido.

-Tal vez … esté loca pero, precisamente ayer tuve un sueño extraño.

-Que clase de sueño?- El pelinegro servía una copa de weaskey doble para dárselo a la castaña misma que arqueaba una ceja pues no le gustaba la bebida en lo más mínimo. –Oh vamos Hermione no tengo tiempo a esperar a que te tranquilices, necesitas relajarte, además todavía no estas del todo fuerte.- Esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante y cinica ya tan característica mientas que la ojimiel tomaba con sus manos la copa para darle un gran sorbo y a la vez sentarse en la cama para recrear lo que pasó en sus sueños.

-Había una mujer, no le vi el rostro pero vestía una extraña túnica negra, como de esas que usaban los mortifagos en su momento pero no era una de ellos.- Hizo una pausa para despues explicarle desde el punto donde comenzó toda aquella visión; le comentaba sobre la ciudad, las personas que veía, incluso le describió perfectamente el aroma que rondaba por todo el lugar no dejando de lado ningún detalle. Damon tan solo escuchaba atento cada cosa concluyendo tal vez que la chica había extrañado tanto a su prometido que recreaba una escena tipo Romeo y Julieta digna de llevarse a una puesta en escena.

Le comentó acerca del joven que había visto de ojos verdes, cabello rubio cenizo y piel tostada que seguía a una chica hermosa escondiéndose de los guardaespaldas y la corte que la escoltaban hacia lo que debería ser su palacio. Mencionó la vestimenta de la joven hermosa asi como también el balcón repleto de rosas de todos colores que adornaban cada espacio pero puso especial atención en el momento que conversaban.

El pelinegro vampiro fruncía el ceño pensando que la castaña tenía una imaginación asombrosa y que la desaparición de Draco le causaba en cierta manera alucinaciones o deseos. Suspiró un momento deseando que fuera él a quien extrañara, que fuera el a quien eligiera, pero no… debía tener contacto con la realidad, pues Hermione Granger tenía una persona en su vida, asi que desviando un poco la mirada pasaba saliva con algo de dificultad y se atrevía a contestarle.

-Desea entonce que busque su cuerpo, ¿Pero que cuerpo es el que buscaremos?.

-No lo se, no le pude distinguir la cara Damon ese es el punto, no podemos buscar algo que no sabemos que es- Declaraba la castaña secándose el cabello mientras que el vampiro pelinegro comenzaba a prestar atención a algo que escuchó al último, asi que la miró interesado.

-Te dijo que buscaras donde terminó todo no es verdad?.

-Si, pero no se donde es eso- La ojimiel se levantaba para dirigirse de nuevo al baño y tomar unos jeans, una blusa y un cepillo para peinar su cabello, pero antes de que tocara el marco de la puerta aquel vampiro se movía a gran velocidad frente a ella. –Damon… ahora no porfavor, hay asuntos pendientes.- Le declaraba algo fastidiada, pero el pelinegro solo sonreía con sorna.

-Por que siempre que me acerco a ti piensas que te besaré o …

-Damon!

-Ok ok, esta bien, me refiero a esto- Tomaba los hombros de la chica para mirarla fijamente; ella en cambio solo sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por su cercanía, por la proximidad de su aliento, el toque de su piel curtida y caucásica que sin quererlo la hipnotizaba. En cambio Damon solo sonreía como siempre para despues hablar a milímetros de su boca.

-El lugar que soñaste, era exactamente el mismo que Sheakspeare describía en la novela de Romeo y Julieta cierto?

-Si.. pero..

-Entonces, por consiguiente la mujer que soñaste te mostro el sitio donde terminó todo para ellos, asi que… haber señorita sabelotodo Granger, eminencia en la magia y ñoña, ¿Dónde fue ese lugar?- El pelinegro finalizaba su pregunta mientras que la ojimiel esbozaba otra sonrisa cayendo a la cuenta que la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Verona, si, ese es el lugar, la catacumba de la iglesia- La chica tomaba el rostro de Damon con ambas manos y lo miraba intensamente. –Julieta fue sepultada en ese lugar y Romeo la siguió para quitarse la vida tomando aquel veneno, pero…

-No estaba muerta, se quito la vida cuando vio el cuerpo de su novio clavándose su espada en el corazón- Damon concluía mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente uno al otro, por alguna razón sintieron el amor condenado de aquella pareja que tuvo que morir ante circunstancias tan adversas como era la diferencia familiar, los abolengos arraigados, por su pasión prohibida que los orilló a cometer aquella acción tan trágica. La castaña pasaba saliva con dificultad pues todavía los ojos del vampiro le causaban todas las sensaciones, mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban asi como también la respiración entrecortada que acompañaba los latidos de su corazón por tener tan cerca a quien consideraba prohibido.

El vampiro la observaba con detenimiento sintiendo ganas de besarla, se miraba tan sensual en esa toalla esponjosa y con el cabello húmedo que tenía deseos de engullirla de un bocado, disfrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para derrochar "te amos", fundirse con ella en lo más profundo como nunca antes sin importar nada mas que tenerla entre sus brazos, pues si de su cuenta fuera desaparecería el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, lo haría añicos para así aprisionar a Hermione, no dejarla que se fuera nunca de su lado, pero eso… era solo un deseo, una utopía que jamás alcanzaría pues si decisión estaba tomada.

-Debemos partir a Verona entonces- Sacaba en ese instante la varita de la castaña y se la entregaba en las manos. –Esta vez no hagas tonterías de querer hacer sola las cosas, yo también soy un… mago aunque no tenga puta idea de lo que signifique- Se acercaba a ella para besar su frente, entre tanto la castaña solo exhalaba un suspiro.

-Debo cambiarme, espérame en la sala quieres?- El vampiro asentía con la cabeza dejándola que terminara su labor.

Tenían que estar listos para poder abandonar la casa de los gritos y dirigirse a la estación para tomar el expresso que los llevaría a la principal de Londres. Optaron por viajar de la manera mas natural posible ya que si desaparecían o creaban algun traslador que los condujera más rápido serían detectados por algunos de los ahora Celtas que podían detectar cualquier movimiento que hubiese en la tierra, es decir, la magia que se practicaba en ella.

Pudieron salir de aquel lugar para tomar satisfactoriamente el tren a la gran ciudad, la castaña sintió de nuevo la nostalgia por estar ahora en el sitio que cada año la transportaba a su máxima casa de estudios caminando lentamente por los pasillos que conectaban los compartimientos algo reducidos donde todos los alumnos se conjuntaban para hablar de sus vacaciones o de sus ansias locas de volver a estar en la escuela.

Hermione le señalaba el vagón donde sus amigos Harry y Ron llegaron por primera vez asi como también la ocasión tan loca en que se conocieron; le comentó sobre el hechizo fallido del pelirrojo al intentar cambiar el color de su rata y la forma que reparó los anteojos de su amigo de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Damon tan solo rió un poco al imaginar a aquellos tres jugando a los maguitos pero en el fondo hubiera deseado haber sido también él quien abordara el expreso en su primer año.

-Una rata de mascota, bahh… que tenían fobia a los perros?- Indicaba Damon sentándose en uno de los vagones para observar que el expreso se ponía en marcha.

-Scabbers, aún recuerdo lo ocurrido con Sirius- Ella dejaba sus cosas en el compartimiento especial para despues ladear su cabello lacio y mirarlo para explicarle. –Sirius; padrino de Harry fue encerrado en Azkaban acusado de haber entregado a sus padres, pero en realidad quien lo habia hecho era otro de sus "amigos" llamado Peter Pettigrew, quien fue un animago que se matuvo escondido.

-Animago?.

-Un animago es aquel que puede transformarse en un animal, cualquiera que mas le agrade o con quien se identifique; en el caso de Sirius podía convertirse en perro y Petigrew podía hacerlo en una rata.- Se hizo un silencio para despues soltar ambos una carcajada al pensar en lo que la castaña había dicho al principio.

-Entonces se identificaba con una rata?, Que autoestima tan mas baja.-Indicaba Damon entre risas mientas que la castaña tenía que serenarse aunque le costaba trabajo puesto que se imaginaba el rostro de Colagusano con esas pobres expectativas en la vida.

Despues de reir por algunos minutos la castaña también le contaba sobre su tercer año cuando fueron invadidos por dementores. El vampiro pelinegro arqueaba una ceja y la castaña le explicaba que aquellas criaturas se les consideraba las mas peligrosas, escalofriantes y tétricas de todo el mundo mágico; le indicó que su característica principal era robar los recuerdos felices para posteriormente dar el beso.

-Beso?- Preguntaba damon. – No hay Dementoras acaso?

-No, no las hay, y si las hubiera creeme que te robarían hasta el deseo de conocerlas Damon.- Suspiraba la chica. –El beso del dementor es el momento exacto en el que se llevan la última gota de tu alma, solamente Sirius la sintió, y la única forma de alejarlos es utilizar el encantamiento Patronus. – La castaña le explicaba el concepto de eso último mientras que el vampiro pelinegro deseaba ser una esponja o computadora para registrar cada información que provenía de ella, pues todo ese mundo a pesar de su expresión apática e indiferente le parecía fascinante.

El tren seguía en movimiento y ambos contemplaban la vegetación que el camino a Londres les ofrecía; los arboles espesos, las montañas cubiertas de manto verde y esponjoso eran extraordinarios reconfortando el corazón y el alma. Damon solo soltaba un suspiro tocando con el dorso de sus dedos el frío cristal que los separaba del exterior; la castaña miraba con detenimiento el anillo de lapislázuli que portaba en esa mano asi como también ese par de ojos aguamarina llenos de nostalgia, tristeza, decepción por enterarse de su calidad de mago y la impotencia de no haber intentado descubrir la verdad sobre su origen.

Estaba cayendo el atarceder y por consiguiente la oscuridad poco a poco se estaba cerniendo en los alrededores de aquel panorama tan hermoso. La castaña pensó que era buena idea de tomar un descanso y se recostó a lo largo del asiento acojinado como solía hacer en sus épocas de estudiante. Damon en cambio solo la observaba de reojo prometiéndose que encontraría a su prometido para que fuera feliz a su lado mientras él, intentaría como siempre apagar sus emociones y fingir que jamás la había conocido, a pesar de que eso le llevase medio siglo o quizá más.

En ese instante unos tacones se hacían sonar a lo largo del pasillo del vagón, miraba que la castaña estaba completamente dormida asi que decidió no despertarla y se condujo afuera para ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta volteando a ambos lados para darse cuenta de que esa figura se dirigía hacia a el con sutileza, pues por la manera en que daba los pasos dedujo que se trataría de una mujer. Olfateó un poco para caer en conclusión que era nada mas y nada menos que su primer y loco amor.

-Katherine… ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- El vampiro alzaba la mirada caminando lentamente hasta que por fin por el reflejo de la luna una mujer morena de curvas exuberantes se aproximaba, vestía pantalón de likra negro y unas botas altas de tacon elaboradas en piel y su cabello rizado tan característico lo llevaba por fuera de sus hombros. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos para poder hablarle.

-Hola Damon, asi que fuiste a la escuelita esa donde tu amorcito estudiaba- Reia un poco. –Sabías que era lo más cercano al tió cosa de los locos Adams?, solo como dato curioso, pero bueno- Ella se acercaba un poco mas hasta casi tenerlo en frente. –Te pido por las buenas que nos entregues a Herrrrmione, Silas la necesita para buscar la profecía, asi que no necesito decirte nada mas verdad?- La morena vampira intentaba moverse a gran velocidad pero el pelinegro la tomaba del cuello estampandola contra la ventana mostrando su bestialidad.

-Si la tocas Katherine te juro que te clavo una estaca en el corazón perra del demonio. – La chica solo soltaba una carcajada sonora.

-No tienes estacas Damon, si tratas de entrometerte no seré yo quien te mataré sino él- Señalaba el otro extremo del vagon para que observara a un encapuchado que llegaba lentamente para detenerse a unos metros. Posteriormente se quedaba mirando fijamente al vagón donde la castaña se encontraba y el pelinegro vampiro soltaba a la morena para colocarse en la puerta.

-No te acerques hijo de puta- Damon no sabía exactamente de quien se trataba pero de una cosa estaba seguro, protegería a Hermione de aquellos dos desalmados.

-Anda Damon no lo hagas mas difícil, además creo que el es con quien ella pertenece cierto?- Indicaba con sorna la vampira dejando al chico de ojos aguamarina desconcertado.

-A que te refieres.

-A esto- La vampira le indicaba al mortifago que se quitara la mascara de metal que tenía en el rostro. El vampiro pelinegro se llevaba una sorpresa al observar la cabellera rubio platinada y los ojos grises de aquel atacante no dando crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

-Draco?.- Preguntaba el joven vampiro pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, tan solo miraba que colocaba la varita en ristre apuntando directamente a su pecho. –Piensas atacarme y seguir los ordenes de esta zorra hija de puta en lugar de ayudar a tu prometida?-

-Hermione ira conmigo, de eso no tengas duda Damon Salvatore, ella nos guiará a la profecía- El platinado indicaba con su mirada perdida mientras que una chica castaña abría la puerta para darse cuenta de que su prometido estaba sano y salvo, aunque le parecía extraño la actitud atacante que tenía.

-Draco estas bien!- Deseaba salir del vagon pero Damon se lo impedía colocando su brazo fuertemente a lo largo de la puerta. Esta acción hizo que la chica lo mirara severamente. –Apartate!, quizá este hipnotizado pero puedo arreglarlo.

-Es mas que eso y no te quieres dar cuenta- El pelinegro le insistia mientras que la vampira morena estaba soltando risotadas.

-Anda por favor que no tenemos todo el dia, tengo una sesión de masaje que no me quiero perder, y la Bonnie esa será quien me lo de junto con ese curpulento de 1.80 que los acompaña- Mencionaba Katherine con gran descaro y en ese instante Hermione solo la miraba con profundo odio, pues era evidente que no soportaba a esa mujer. Draco quien estaba mirando toda la escena se acercaba a la castaña para sonreírle con dulzura.

-Hermione, amor… tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, mi padre lo aprobará, si le damos la profecía, podrá aceptar lo nuestro, ven conmigo, quiero protegerte- La castaña dudaba en acudir pero miraba un brillo especial en sus ojos que la orillaba a pensar que tenía una profunda hipnosis causada quizá con una magia mas poderosa que un simple "imperius". Damon se aferraba a la puerta observando con rudeza al platinado.

-No ira contigo Draco y si fueras lo suficientemente inteligente sabrás que ustedes solo serán parte del plan de Silas.- Respondía Damon con toda seguridad mientras que el rubio platinado esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante, reía tétricamente para posteriormente caminar rápido apuntando con la varita su cuello.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta que deseas a mi prometida?, no soy estupido para no saber que la amas, pero sabes, ella es mia, su corazón es mio, ¿Crees que me cambiaria a mi que soy un humano por ti que eres un vampiro?- Soltaba una risotada. –Por ley natural, cada especie va con la suya y tu… solo vas con las rameras chupasangre o con aquellas que ofrecen su cuello para que te las folles, no digo que no sea digno de admirar puesto que si yo fuera como tu lo haría sin duda pero no… Hermione es mi prometida, asi que olvidate de tener algo con ella o me veré obligado a tomar medidas mas dolorosas Damon.

-Draco ya basta, no le hables asi!- La castaña le replicaba a su novio mientras que el pelinegro sentía que esas simples palabras dichas por ella le inyectaban fuerza, pues sabía que no era buena idea entregarla con el ya que Silas no se tentaría el corazón para asesinar a nadie. Se puso frente a el tomando la varita del platinado para apuntarla contra su pecho.

-Hazlo hijo de puta, da gracias que tienes una varita en las manos por que de no ser por el amor que Hermione te tiene te partiría el desagradable y albino cuello, te arrancaría la cabeza y te la metería en el trasero para que recordaras quien es este… vampiro malote.- La sonrisa del pelinegro se esbozaba completamente mientras que la castaña lo observaba con ternura, no podía creer que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por que ella fuese feliz.

-Damon, por favor no lo provoques, Draco es impulsivo y…

-¡Genial ya somos dos!, tampoco suelo ser paciente aunque esa parte ya la conoces Hermione y es la misma que también amas no es cierto?- Sin mirarla acertaba a la perfeccion mientras que el platinado se llenaba de furia. La castaña conocía la mirada asesina de su novio, pues era la misma que tenía hace varios años cuando los atacó en la sala de los menesteres durante la segunda guerra mágica; debía hacer algo.

-Matalo de una vez Draco, odio que se comporte tan "héroe", solía ser mas divertido cuando era perverso, pero ahora es mas aburrido que una maldita ostra- Presionaba Katherine y en ese instante la mirada del platinado se dirigía a el.

-Vendras conmigo Hermione, es por nuestro bien, y de una vez aniquilaré a este vampiro…. Avada Kedavra!- El rayo en ese momento impactó completamente en el pecho del vampiro, directo, exacto y sin distancia, Mientras tanto la castaña abría sus ojos aterrada sintiendo que toda su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Damooooooon!.


	33. Manchester Donde todo comenzó

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy estaban fijos ahora en su objetivo, su varita en ristre como símbolo de fortaleza despidieron un rayo de color verde para impactar en el pecho del vampiro pelinegro quien fungía como corza entre él y la castaña. No permitiría que nada ni nadie pudiera llevársela no importándole que perdiera la vida misma para salvarla, en cambio, la ojimiel miraba horrorizada lo que era capaz de hacer su prometido con tal de llevarla con el.

Aquella maldición había pegado completamente en el torax del vampiro quien al instante de recibirlo cerraba los ojos dándose cuenta que era el final de sus días como inmortal chupasangre. El cabello negro azabache se revolvía más de la cuenta debido a la luz y a la fuerza que esa magia tenebrosa le propiciaba. Hermione gritaba desesperada sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que pudiera caer en sus brazos, miraba con determinación al platinado quien sin expresión alguna observaba el cuerpo de su rival de amores desplomarse como si fuera un árbol recién cortado.

-Que hiciste Draco!- La chica entre sollozos tomaba las mejillas de Damon para intentar despertarlo, pero el ataque fue tan profundo que lo desarmó completamente.

Entre tanto el platinado bajaba su varita y Katherine quien con los ojos abiertos contemplaba aquella escena no creyendo que el gran vampiro mayor de los Salvatore perecía al tratar de salvar a una chica simple. Draco no hizo lo posible por verificar los hechos tan solo extendía su mano enguantada de cuero mirando con ojos grises a la castaña quien aún seguía llorando la muerte de Damon Salvatore.

-Ven conmigo Hermione, es lo mejor, si estamos de su lado no nos hará daño, él prometió no tocarte si le ayudábamos con la profecía, anda amor… el solo era un vampiro, no era digno de nada- La chica de ojos color miel levantaba su cabeza un poco tratando de secar sus lagrimas pues comprendía una cosa; estaba enamorada de Damon y sacrificó su vida para salvarla, tal y como ella había hecho en el bosque de Manchester. Levantó su mirada para observar a su prometido con expresión firme, dura, llena de ira por lo acontecido que no se detuvo siquiera en poner atención a la risa sarcástica y malévola de Katherine Pierce.

-Lo… mataste, lo… ¡Asesinaste Draco!

-Ya estaba muerto Hermione tu mejor que nadie sabes que los vampiros no siempre serán inmortales, es el equilibrio natural, naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres, y este hijo de puta violó bastantes, asi que prácticamente le hice un favor- Declaraba el platinado con seguridad todavía con la mano extendida. –Vamonos Hermione, no hay mucho tiempo, prometo que Potter estará a salvo, tus padres, los que conoces, estarán bien, solo… ven conmigo.

La ojimiel lo miraba, observaba a su prometido al que alguna vez dio la oportunidad de redimirse; recordaba las ocasiones en que sin querer se topaba con él en los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts, pues esa expresión gélida regresaba a sus ojos grises para no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por el solo hecho de tener miedo a enfrentar la realidad o el efecto de sus propias causas. Empuñó ambas manos todavía tomando el cuerpo del vampiro pelinegro para asegurarse que no le pasara nada peor a lo acontecido; dirigió sus ojos caramelo a los orbes de su prometido para apretar fuertemente sus labios antes de hablar.

-No.

-Que dijiste Hermione?-

-He dicho que no- Decía en susurro para despues hacer una pausa donde solo se escuchaba el andar del tren al pasar por las vías; la noche cubría todo en su totalidad pero la luz de luna alumbraba tenuemente a los presentes del vagón.

-No me digas que sentías afecto por este asqueroso vampiro Hermione- Ella desviaba la mirada para despues enfrentarlo con toda seguridad.

-Si, sentía afecto por este vampiro- El platinado abría sus orbes un poco mas de la cuenta mirándolos a los dos a la vez para evitar decir la conclusión tan dolorosa a la que había llegado.

-Tu te enamoraste…. De él?- Se produjo otro espectral silencio acompañado por los ruidos propios del expreso mientras que Katherine se acercaba un poco mas considerando que aquella escena estaba mucho mejor que las películas o novelas que había visto en algun momento.

-Si, me enamore de él Draco, y traté, traté de evitarlo porque era tu prometida, porque también te amo a ti, porque también te deseo a ti- La chica comenzaba a gritar de una manera impresionante liberando aquella tensión que el silencio de haber ocultado sus sentimientos divididos le provocaban. El platinado tan solo sentía su mano temblorosa ante tal declaración que deseaba en ese momento hacer añicos el cuerpo del vampiro pero deseaba escuchar aunque esto, le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando Hermione, tu no puedes amar a esta escoria, tu me amas a mi, ¿Acaso fue mentira todo lo que me prometiste en el colegio?, ¿Qué pasa con nuestra felicidad entonces?- Los ojos grises del platinado comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas copiosas al sostener fuertemente la varita deseando golpear cualquier cosa o estar soñando; en cambio la castaña solo le sostenía la mirada para hacerle frente.

-Pasó Draco, y sabes… trate de evitarlo, luchar contra mis malditos instintos, luchar contra mi misma para que Damon no entrara en mi corazón pero sabes… solo sucedió- La chica apretaba de nuevo sus labios. –Tambien te amo a ti, y quería mantenerte alejado de todo esto, pues aunque no me lo creas tomé muy en serio mi compromiso contigo.

-Te… entregaste a el Hermione?.- La pregunta tan prohibida, aquella intocable había salido a la luz, pues la castaña sabía perfectamente lo ocurrido en Mystic Falls.

Pudo haberle mentido para salir del paso, pero sabía que esa misma podía crecer como un cáncer que al extenderse y propagarse sería difícil de extirpar. Katherine solo esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante contra la castaña recargándose en el marco de la portezuela del compartimiento del vagón para apreciar la forma en la que discutía la feliz pareja.

-Si, lo hice

Draco sintió una infinidad de crucios llegando a su cuerpo pero sobre todo a su corazón que ahora estaba destrozado, la castaña se había encargado de hacerlo añicos con tal declaración tan dolorosa, hiriente y despiadada. Su vida pasaba en un segundo, la forma en la que se conocieron, las noches que pasaban juntos a escondidas de sus amigos para no despertar sospechas de su relación, pero cuando todo salió a la luz, se desplomaba por la infidelidad de Hermione Granger.

Decidió no mirarla, pues ahora sentía que su sola presencia le quemaba, le hervía la sangre al pensar que su cuerpo había pertenecido a otro, aún más tratándose de un vampiro al cual consideraba escoria. Observó de reojo el anillo de compromiso, la pieza única elaborada de oro blanco y diamante en forma de rosa, esa misma la había escogido Narcissa al saber que su hijo sería feliz con una mujer que realmente lo amaba, que le importaba por quien era y no por lo que tenía, aquella que lo había sacado del fango mas asqueroso para limpiarlo con sus manos sacando lo mejor de él. Pero no, esa chica estaba muriendo, estaba languideciendo con el paso de los segundos para dar cabida a una perfecta desconocida, a una infiel, a una deshonesta mujer que podía ser comparada con la misma Astoria Greengrass.

-Draco… dime algo, ¡Dime que me odias!- La chica exclamaba a todo pulmon enfrentando sus consecuencias, encarando el haberse enamorado de otro que no era su prometido, pero el rubio de ojos grises sintió ganas de salir corriendo, de escapar, de desplomarse, de partir de es lugar donde lo habían herido a profundidad.

-Dime algo!- la chica lo miraba fijamente. – Pues si… soy una asquerosa sangre sucia, soy de lo peor, no merezco ser tu prometida, y me odio por eso- La chica se desplomaba para verificar el estado del vampiro quien continuaba sin moverse, pues su cuerpo estaba tan quieto, tan en paz que parecía el de un niño dormido. El platinado miraba su varita, se tranquilizaba un poco y respiraba.

-Sabes que pensaba reservar lo mejor para esquiar en lo alto de Inglaterra para nuestra luna de miel?- El platinado hablaba despacio. –Pense que con tu carga de trabajo y todo lo relacionado al ministerio merecías desconectarte, pensaba… hacerte el amor todos los días, y que estupido fui al pensar que te bastaba conmigo para satisfacerte, mi madre tenía una boda sorpresa para nosotros logrando reunir los recuerdos especiales de mi abuelo cuando también contrajo nupcias con mi abuela- El chico derramaba unas lagrimas. – Me hubiera encantado verte con sus azares.

-Draco por favor no sigas..

-¡Dejame terminar con un carajo que minimo eso me merezco de ti!- El platinado gritaba con tal magnitud que por poco cimbraban las ventanas del tren ante tal sonido. Ella en ese instante se silenciaba para seguirlo escuchando.

-Tenia no solo mi esperanza de ser mejor, de sacar lo único bueno que había en mi vida tan podrida, tan llena de sombras y de muerte, sino que fuiste la única a quien le entregué mi corazón por completo, la única que conoció a Draco Malfoy, y no al Principe de las … serpientes pero esto..- señalaba el cuerpo del vampiro. – Esto no puedo creerlo, no puedo concebirlo, es… inaudito y si… resultaste ser una sangre y asquerosa sangre sucia pero no por tus padres que eso te quede claro.- Se acercaba a la chica mirándola con determinación. – Sino por revolcarte como una maldita zorra con este chupasangre!

-Callate Draco!- Ella le propiciaba una bofetada con sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas, apretaba mas sus labios cayendo a la cuenta de la razón que tenía su prometido, se sentía sucia, traidora, y peor que Bellatrix Lestrange en sus mejores días. En cambio el platinado solo acariciaba su mejilla para volverla a observar.

-Debería matarte, debería hacerte pedazos en este momento y retorcerte como a un gusano de tierra sin piedad alguna.

-Pues hazlo, estas en todo tu derecho.

-No… no lo haría.

-Por que?.

-¡Por que aún te amo más que a mi propia vida Hermione Granger!-

El platinado gritaba a los cuatro vientos a pesar del dolor que estaba experimentando en el pecho, sus labios temblaban a la par que sus manos, miraba los ojos de la castaña quienes le expresaban también amor, decepción, culpa, todos aquellos sentimientos que no se podían ocultar con las simples palabras.

-Pues vaya… forma de demostrarlo menudo cabrón albino, mira que querer matar a un vampiro como yo con un simple rayito de feria—El pelinegro de ojos aguamarina se levantaba con dificultad haciendo que la castaña posara toda su atención en aquel acto que acababa de ocurrir, pues Damon Salvatore no había muerto, al menos no con el Avada Kedavra que recibió en el pecho.

-Damon estas vivo!- La chica se acuclillaba pero en ese instante el platinado volvia a llenarse de furia, pues ahora sabia que tenía razones para clavarle una estaca en el corazón sin piedad alguna.

-Hermione, no lo repetiré otra vez, ven hacia acá si no quieres que en realidad lo aniquile- Draco declaraba con toda seguridad conteniendo las ganas de enterrar su varita si era preciso en el corazón del vampiro, pero la chica no hacía ningun movimiento.

-Lo siento mucho querido Draco pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a charlar, y por cierto… tu novia que también me ama irá conmigo, asi que si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos que atender.- En ese instante el pelinegro sacaba un madero de aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros de largo para apuntar directo al otro extremo del vagón; la castaña quien lo miraba haciendo esa acción solo se sorprendía y el platinado solo arqueaba una ceja.

-Que piensas… hacer con eso vampiro imbécil.

-Te sorprenderás lo que puedo aprender- El pelinegro hacía una pausa para apuntar con toda seguridad a ese punto ya pensado.

-¡Bombarda!- En ese momento un rayo de color gris salía despedido de la varita para impactarse en la madera y partila en mil pedazos creando un hueco lo suficientemente grande que permitía el paso del viento que impedía la visibilidad. Draco tan solo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban, sin embargo debía hacer algo para que aquel vampiro no lograra su cometido.

-Pagaras por esto insignificante chupasangre- El platinado tomaba un madero para lanzarse sobre el chico pelinegro pero éste tomaba a Hermione de la cintura sujetándola con fuerza para despues saltar como pudo hacia el vacío de las vías del tren, pues estaban transitando por el puente que conectaba a un túnel y por consiguiente el vacio desembocaba en un lago donde se desconocía la profundidad.

-Damon que crees que estas haciendo!- La castaña trataba de saber en que lugar estaba pero con la presión de sentirse perseguidos, el caer directamente del expreso del colegio y no saber si estarían con vida despues de todo eso la hacía confundirse cada segundo más.

El platinado no podía permitir que aquel hombre tomara a su prometida para llevársela lejos asi que solo observaba a Katherine para convertirse en una estela de humo y lograr aunque sea interceptar a la chica, pues la vida del chupasangre le era completamente irrelevante. Se deslizó en picada desde el puente con la mirada fija en aquellos dos ideando la forma de poder obtener a Hermione sin hacerle ningun daño.

La castaña no sabía si caerían al lago o probablemente lo harían en un risco pronunciado partiéndose como un par de platos de porcelana, asi que solo abrazaba al vampiro con demasiada fuerza esperando que tuviese un plan adecuado para poder escapar de esa muerte que pudiera ser segura. El platinado convertido en estela de humo negra se aproximaba cada vez mas a ellos para interceptarlos.

-Hermione… piensa en un lugar, una desaparición, se que lo puedes hacer, no abras los ojos, si caemos al agua quiero que sigas pensando.

-No.. no puedo Damon, estoy…

-Hermione no hay opción o nos partiremos en mil pedazos, ese en el mejor de los cabrones casos asi que apresúrate!- Le espetaba el vampiro sosteniéndola con gran fuerza y deseando que la castaña pudiera concentrarse pero ella estaba bloqueada con todo lo sucedido, la revelación a Draco, Damon usando magia y ahora la escapada del tren eran cosas no fáciles de digerir en unas cuantas horas.

-No puedo concentrarme, y Draco nos esta siguiendo…

-No es por presionarte pero estamos cayendo más rápido!

-Que… los vampiros no vuelan?- Preguntaba la chica aun sumergida en el pecho de Damon.

-Oh si claro, esperas que me crezcan alas de murciélago y que te lleve volando como peter pan… ¡Concentrate Hermione!.

-Pero pueden levitar que es distinto.

-Hermione nos vamos a matar si no reaccionas…. Bueno, yo seguiría vivo pero me preocupo por ti.

Ambos seguían callendo a una velocidad impresionante pues faltaba poco para que llegaran al fondo donde un lago siniestro de dudosa profundidad podía esperarlos. La castaña estaba nerviosa, pues debía pensar en el lugar adecuado para poder realizar la reaparición pero no se le ocurría ninguno, el viento golpeaba sus ropas como si fueran espadas cortantes y el frio de perros atravesaba sus huesos por cada segundo transcurrido.

-¡Haz la desaparición con un carajo!, Draco me matará a mi, o la piedra te matará a ti asi que no creo que haya muchas opciones- Decia el vampiro al sentirse casi estampado en las rocas en caso dado de que la chica no realizara la magia respectiva.

Hermione tan solo cerraba sus ojos para recordar los posibles lugares donde podía hacerlo, tantos sitios en los cuales podía estar ahora pasaban como fotografías fugaces; jamás había enfrentado una situación similar asi que tenía que actuar rápido o de lo contrario las consecuencias serian devastadoras para ambos.

-Es mejor que vengas conmigo Hermione!- Draco a lo lejos se aproximaba pero el vampiro pelinegro le cubría los oídos a la chica para evitar que perdiera la concentración, pues cada segundo transcurrido era uno menos de vida para los dos.

Seguían callendo en picada faltando solo unos centímetros para que tocaran el agua y en ese instante la ojimiel se concentraba todo lo que podía para poder realizar la desaparición necesaria, entre tanto el vampiro pelinegro se giraba en contra de ella para amortiguar su caída una vez de que llegaran al fondo de ese lago siniestro. Pensó que todo estaba perdido y rogaba para que a la chica no le sucediera nada; se preparaba psicológicamente para el impacto cuando en ese momento sintió que sus órganos se revolvían en una sola revolución.

Todo se disolvía tan rápido al intentar abrir los ojos que pudo distinguir que Hermione estaba realizando una desaparición asombrosa, solo pudo distinguir aquella escena tan confusa, difuminada y acompañada de ese dolor de estomago tan características de esfumarse en un sitio especial.

En ese momento ambos calleron sobre tierra firme sin hacerse daño, solo descontrolados por aquella magia que la chica realizó como último recurso; no podía utilizar su estela de cazadora ya que ésta dejaba rastros, y lo que menos deseaban era ser capturados por Draco, quien ahora estaba trabajando para Silas. Ambos se desplomaron sobre el suelo con algo de dolor muscular por el impacto pero afortunadamente vivos y salvos de esa estrepitosa caída.

El ojiazul miraba a la castaña un poco aturdida por tantas emociones encontradas que no sabía si era buena idea tocar el tema de la conversación con Malfoy, simplemente, era algo que ella misma debía resolver con el paso del tiempo. Se levantó con dificultad para admirar el panorama donde ahora la desaparición los había posicionado.

-Estamos en..- Miraba el piso y los frondosos arboles que tapizaban todo el lugar pareciéndole conocido; tan solo suspiro un poco para mirar a la chica y ayudarla a levantarse. –Esto es Manchester Hermione.

-Si… fue el primer lugar que pensé.- Decía ella sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose su cabello para poder continuar el camino, no había tiempo que perder o de lo contrario el otro equipo se adelantaría por mucho.

-Por que aquí?, Pudimos haber aparecido en Mystic Falls o en el cuartel general donde esta el duendecillo cascarrabias que no deja de llamarme criatura del infierno- El vampiro pelinegro hacía alusión al tan conocido temperamento de Kreatcher, el elfo doméstico de Harry heredado por Sirius.

-Por… por nada en especial, no se por que se me ocurrió- Decía la castaña tratando de evitar el tema para adelantar el paso y tratar de buscar la forma de poder pasar la noche. –Necesito, no.. mi bolso extensible, mi… mi bolso ¡Donde carajos está!—La chica castaña lo buscaba por todos lados escarbando incluso en la tierra para localizarlo, se concentraba demasiado pues sentía que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, siempre guardaba una tienda de reserva para casos extraordinarios y comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar algo tan importante como eso.

-¡Mi bolso caray!, Damon no te quedes ahí parado y ayudame a buscarlo- La ojimiel respiraba desesperadamente vociferando cosas para si misma volteando de un lugar a otro mientras que el vampiro solo la observaba, no la había visto tan nerviosa, preocupada, incluso fuera de sus casillas como aquel momento; siempre era tan organizada, tranquila, incluso sarcásticamente directa cuando se lo proponía pero ese dia, estaba completamente fuera de si misma.

-Hermione tranquilízate… no ganamos nada con desesperarnos.- El pelinegro intentaba mediar la situación pero ella solo le lanzaba una piedrita en el pecho.

-¡Como quieres que me calme si Draco fue quien casi intentaba secuestrarme!.

-Y crees que gritando vas a arreglar todo?

-Tu que sabes Damon, tu no sabes nada me entiendes ¡Nada!- Ella se acercaba para intentar aventarlo pero el hombre no se movía, sencillamente la fuerza vampirica lo hacía tener el equilibrio de una roca gigante. -¡Pense que estabas muerto grandísimo idiota!, pensé que… pensé que..

-Que pensaste.. ¡Dilo!, te preocupé no es asi?, temias perderme, ¡Acepta lo que sientes con un carajo hermione!.

-No siento nada por ti no seas imbecil-Ella refutaba y en ese instante el la sostenía de los brazos mirándola con furia.

-¡Entonces por que carajos no dejaste que Draco me matara!, tenias la jodida oportunidad de quedarte con el y no lo hiciste, de huir con el y tampoco lo hiciste, y cuando me viste casi morir sentiste morir, lo… oli tu desesperación, tu tristeza…- La castaña tan solo pasaba saliva con dificultad tratando de tranquilizarse y en ese instante el vampiro tomaba una rama de árbol para colocarla en las manos de la chical y apuntarla directo a su corazón.

-Damon… que haces…

-Nada, eso lo harás tu, solo mira en el lugar donde estamos- Respiraba profundamente mostrando con ambas manos el bosque de Manchester. –Este es el lugar donde debió terminar, debiste matarme asi que ¿Qué esperas Auror?- Tomaba el puño de la chica que contenía el madero apretando con fuerza su pecho derramando una lagrima traicionera.

-Quiero que seas tu… quien acabe conmigo… Con este vampiro que no es digno de nada, me ahorrarías muchas cosas. ¡Vamos Hermione!- la castaña solo temblaba, miraba la actitud del pelinegro dispuesto a morir por ella sin importar las circunstancias. Tomo su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Draco sabe … lo nuestro.

-Se tenía que enterar alguna vez, no podíamos evitarlo-El desviaba la mirada y la castaña bajaba su varita para hundise en su pecho y llorar de manera desconsolada.


	34. El deseo de Silas

La castaña tenia todavia en la cabeza la conversación acalorada que habia tenido con su prometido, aunque a estas alturas no sabía si éste seguiría en pie con todo lo que declaró en el vagón acerca de su relación extraña y pasional con Damon Salvatore. Suspiraba hondamente para adelantarse en el camino abriéndose paso por las ramas, pinos y algunas piedras que el viento había arrastrado sin piedad alguna. Los pasos de ambos se hacían sonar como si fuesen producidas por un animal gigante del espectral silencio que rondaba por el bosque.

El vampiro pelinegro solo la seguía mirando su cabello por detrás evitando a toda costa tocar el tema de lo relacionado por temor a que un arrebato de ira hiciese que la chica tomara una decisión equivocada; se limitaba a escuchar el crujido de la madera y la tierra por donde caminaba la castaña hecha toda una furia.

-Tiene que haber alguna carretera cercana- Indicaba la chica.

-Y si solo aparecemos en la casa de tu amigo Harry?.

-No.

-Por que no?

-Por que seguramente la sellaron para tener seguridad.

-Pero si somos nosotros no habrá problema.- En ese momento la castaña se giraba a el para mirarlo con determinación; el vampiro detuvo el paso para quedarse algo sorprendido.

-Algo que debes saber sobre los magos y brujas es que pueden utilizar magia llamada imperius, la poción multijugos o incluso crear cuerpos con nuestra apariencia solo para capturar a quienes estén dentro, asi que tendremos que hacerlo al estilo muggle- Indicaba la chica de nuevo caminando a paso agigantado hacia la vereda que aparecía frente a ellos.

La vegetación era abundante, humeda, el clima era templado y el sonido de algunas ardillas rondaba el lugar acompañado de las aves que anidaban en las copas de los pinos gigantes del gran bosque de Manchester. A decir verdad era un sonido relajante para ambos quienes con los parpados pesados comenzaban a bostezar en señal de cansancio, pues no tuvieron oportunidad de descansar en todo el trayecto.

-Deberiamos acampar Hermione- Dijo el vampiro colocándose al frente de la chica mientras que ella evitaba mirarlo, aún se sentía culpable por tener sus sentimientos divididos y por ende el observar a Damon significaba un dolor más a su latente corazón partido.

-No creo que sea conveniente, temo que los hibridos nos estén siguiendo y que quieran revisar esta área, recuerda que los Celtas pueden localizar las presencias con el solo hecho de tocar la tierra-

-Ellos piensan que iremos a Londres, a Grimmauld place , incluso puede que nos quieran buscar en Mystic Falls- Se acercaba un poco a la castaña mirándola con esos ojos aguamarina que ahora estaban igual de cansados. La chica comprendió al instante que no ganarían nada con adelantar el paso si no tenían fuerza alguna para ya sea caminar o combatir contra algún secuaz de Silas.

-Esta bien, acamparemos, pero nos iremos a primera hora Damon-

-Genial, yo traeré los malvaviscos y tu contaras historias de terror- El vampiro pelinegro esbozaba su típica sonrisa para animar a la castaña, pero ella tan solo le correspondía difícilmente asintiendo con la cabeza para comenzar a armar la tienda.

Hermione sacó su bolso extensible para poder obtener un par de mantas que guardaba siempre como emergencia para ese tipo de casos; los tiraba al piso junto con algunos trozos de madera realizando el encantamiento para construir la tienda.

Con un movimiento de varita los retazos de tela se armaron y ensamblaron de tal manera que el vampiro pelinegro solo la observaba detenidamente admirando el gran trabajo que realizaba diestramente; la tienda estaba frente a el con todo lo necesario, pero le extrañaba la pequeñez de la misma, asi que volteó con ella arqueando una ceja.

-Entra Damon- Indicaba la castaña con la mano derecha hacia la entrada.

-Dormiremos bastante apretados entonces- Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el vampiro se disponía a entrar para llevarse una gran sorpresa, pues solo por fuera se miraba diminuta mientras que el interior era totalmente lo opuesto; había cuatro compartimientos amplios, una cocina integral equipada con lo necesario, un cuarto de baño, dos camas individuales y separadas asi como también una mesa de madera en el centro que fungía como comedor.

-Wow, simplemente, wow, sabes que podríamos vivir aquí toda la vida?.

-Hay mucha gente que lo hace, sobre todo esas que viven huyendo o que tienen que viajar mucho y no disponen de dinero para un hotel, siempre es muy practico- La castaña se adentraba para poder dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo de chocolate caliente, pues en verdad necesitaba despejarse un poco y quitarse aquellos ojos grises llenos de rencor, de ira, de decepción.

No pudo evitar soltar una lagrima y limpiarla algo agresiva con la manga del sueter que ahora llevaba puesto; ladeó su cabello lacio para que el vampiro pelinegro no la mirara en ese estado, no podía evitar sentirse triste por haber dejado a Draco de esa manera y sobre todo le sorprendía que ahora volviera a trabajar para el lado oscuro. En cambio Damon se acercaba poco a poco a su espalda para abrazarla por detrás y apretarla con fuerza.

-Damon… suéltame este no es un buen momento para tener nada…- Replicaba ella en susurro tratando de no gritar o descontrolarse, pues ahora estaba mas susceptible que nunca pareciendo una olla de presión a punto de explotar.

-No hablo de tener sexo.. aunque no lo creas, no siempre es necesario.- Indicaba él y la castaña soltaba una risotada entre lágrimas.

-No me digas que el gran Damon Salvatore se esta ablandando- Mordia su labio inferior mientras que el solo tomaba su mentón con suavidad mirando esos ojos caramelo que ahora estaban acuosos conteniendo el llanto ocasionado por la confusión, la impotencia y el odio hacia si misma.

-Seras feliz con él Hermione.

-Damon … por favor no empieces, tu me escuchaste, esto no es fácil para mi.- Ella intentaba soltarse de su brazo pero él no se lo permitía.

-Yo Hermine, he estado acostumbrado a tomar siempre lo que deseo- Hacía una pausa para después sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la cocina. Colocaba el asiento frente a si mismo para ponerse a horcajadas posicionando sus brazos encima del respaldo y mirarla con detenimiento. –Siempre busco victimas que me puedan complacer para despues torturarlas, utilizarlas para lo que yo deseo, y al final termino matándolas- Suspira sonriendo como era su costumbre pero al poco tiempo apretaba sus labios sintiendo por primera vez un cargo de conciencia.

-He visto como se miran Draco y tú- Damon continuaba intentando sonreir fingiendo que no ocurría nada, pero era evidente que todo aquello le dolía sobremanera. – Son… la pareja perfecta, casi como el patético de mi hermano y Elena, asi que yo creo que todo esto no será mas que una confusión, quizá solo estes deslumbrada, o sientes el filo del peligro conmigo, o probablemente yo solo…- Tragaba saliva para despues volverla a mirar, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir sería algo irreparable, algo que era necesario para que ella pudiese tener en claro sus sentimientos.

-Probablemente yo siga… amando a Elena.- El evitaba mirarla mientras que la castaña sintió una daga en el corazón tan profunda como un abismo interminable que necesitaba salir a respira aire puro antes de ahogarse con ese pensamiento.

-Entonces lo nuestro fue…

-No debió ser Hermione… no debió ser desde un principio. – El chico mentía con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pues su corazón ansiaba por retractarse de aquellas palabras tan hirientes pero sabía que eran necesarias para que ella pudiese estar mas tranquila y decidir continuar con su compromiso.

-Entiendo Damon…- Ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar a cantaros por esa declaración, sabía perfectamente que Damon Salvatore no era capaz de amar, entregarse por completo a una persona salvo que fuese como una fijación, asi que solo se sintió mas culpable, mas sucia, mas traidora con aquellas palabras, pero no deseaba matarlo, sin embargo necesitaba poner espacio entre los dos.

-Ire a colocar el encantamiento protector, tu cama es la de allá, y si tienes hambre solo abre la hielera, ahí encontrarás algo de sangre sintética que Neville me envió. – la chica salía a pasos agigantados mientras que el pelinegro seguía sin expresión alguna; aferraba su vista a la manija de la estufa para evitar llorar como un desconsolado, pues era hombre y los hombres jamás derramaban una sola lágrima. No, Damon era un vampiro desgraciado, no un hombre, no un humano común y corriente que se puede entregar a una chica sin contemplaciones, sin condiciones, pues ahora su naturaleza era diferente a las demás, pues el depredador jamás se encariña con su presa.

Hermione se dirigió limpiando sus lagrimas al exterior de la tienda para convocar el encantamiento protector que les brindaría camuflaje y evitar que tanto los celtas o los secuaces de Silas estuviesen siguiéndoles la pista; para ella era difícil concentrarse ya que todo requería de precisión, astucia y algo de Aritmancia por las dimensiones del perímetro colindante. Cerraba los ojos un momento para recordar las palabras que el vampiro le enunció hace unos instantes.

"Lo nuestro no debió ser"

La castaña cerraba los ojos para posteriormente continuar con el encantamiento y al terminarlo decidió quedarse un rato afuera de la tienda para observar las estrellas. Aún pensaba en la decepción de su ahora ex prometido, la forma en la que Damon la rechazaba argumentando estar enamorado de su antigua obsesión Elena Gilbert y sobre todo en la forma que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Era difícil decidir, pues eran polos exactamente iguales; carácter, forma de ser, personalidad, sonrisa, pero con técnicas diferentes de demostrar el afecto a las personas.

Pasó un tiempo razonable y ahora más tranquila se introducía en la tienda para poder descansar un poco aunque con toda la maraña que tenía en la cabeza le resultaba totalmente inútil; rogaba por que el pelinegro estuviese dormido y no encontrarse con su mirada, en realidad no le apetecía.

Dio un trago generoso a su chocolate caliente para despues dejarlo en el buró y recostarse del lado contario para evitar toparse con el vampiro que ahora rompía su corazón en mil pedazos ; apretaba sus labios para evitar sollozar para que el ojiazul no pudiese escucharla, se abrazaba a si misma para cerrar sus ojos y olvidar, desterrar aquellas palabras tan hirientes que la habían lastimado.

Damon la sintió llegar escuchando el sonido de la sabana al desdoblarse de la cama, miraba a otro lado con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabía perfectamente que lo que tuvo que decir fue para que ella estuviera con Draco, pues por una parte comprendía al platinado a la perfección, se sentía identificado con él ya que le pasó lo mismo con Stefan su hermano y a pesar de que el Slytherin no fuese nada siquiera cercano prefirió dejar que la "feliz pareja fuera dichosa", el no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

La amaba, la amaba mas que nada en el mundo, la amó desde el instante que lo rescató precisamente en ese bosque, su corazón se encogía más de la cuenta al recordar que estaba situado en ese lugar donde comenzó todo. Se frotaba las manos constantemente no para evitar el frio o mitigarlo, sino para descargar de alguna manera su impotencia. Cerró sus ojos para olvidar, deseaba volver a cerrar sus sentimientos y ser el mismo cabrón y perro vampiro que solía ser en sus mejores días, pero era imposible… pues al siquiera imaginarlo el rostro de Hermione Granger lo desarmaba.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-oo-o

Silas se encontraba como siempre esperando en aquella mansión vieja, descuidada y empolvada no preocupándole el hecho de quien hiciera la limpieza. Se paseaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo una copa de licor prestando atención a un prendedor que sostenía entre sus manos, sus ojos verdes miraban con detenimiento la pieza suspirando un poco para despues sentarse en el sillón y contemplar la luna.

-Regresaras, juro por mi vida que regresaras a mi lado.- Decía para si mismo cerrando sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos proyectar un pasaje que había vivido hace muchos años, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Esa misma luna ahora adornaba un gran balcón de cantera, las rosas que lo ornamentaban se entrelazaban una a otra combinando los colores rojo, rosa y blanco de una manera tan estética como el gusto exquisito de aquella familia acaudalada. Un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes llegaba al lugar despues de burlar la seguridad que se tenía en los patios traseros de la gran finca.

No le importaba otra cosa mas que ver a su amada una vez mas y estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Observó a una mujer d cabello rizado, piel blanca y ojos color caramelo con unos labios pequeños y sensuales, su rostro de niña era lo que mas llamaba la atención no solo con los jóvenes aristócratas que conocían a la familia sino con todos los demás a los que se les consideraba inferiores o no dignos de mirarla siguiera. El hombre llegaba vestido con una camisa de manta holgada y pantalón untado a sus piernas de color café oscuro, sus botas de piel de ternera le ayudaban a fijar su pisada en los huecos de la cantera para asi reunirse con su amada.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mi a quien habla. Do de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!- Enunciaba el mancebo postrando su mirada en la joven hermosa.

-¡Ay de mí!- Respondía ella algo afligida, pues llevaba algo de tiempo esperando a su amado.

- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

- ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?- Respondía el sonriendo con devoción sentándose en el filo del balcón sin temor alguno de ser detectado por un guardia, ella entre tanto jugaba con sus manos engalanadas y enguantadas en encaje blanco mirándolo con algo de preocupación y tristeza.

- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!

- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.

- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?

- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.

- Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera.

- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.

- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!

- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad.

- ¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!

- El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor.

- ¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?

- Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante.

- Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!

- Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…

- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia.

- ¿Pues por quién juraré?

- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer.

- ¿Pues por quién juraré?

- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!

- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?

- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?

- Tu fe por la mía.- Contestaba el joven devotamente al escuchar las palabras de su amada

- Antes de la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez.

- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?

- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuando más te doy, más quisiera date!… Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza… Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida.

- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño- Poetizaba el joven de cabello rubio cenizo mirando a los ojos a su amada quien todavía era iluminada por los rayos de luna, y al mismo tiempo ella se asomaba a la ventana.

- Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuando quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo.

En ese instante la dama de compañía que asistía a la joven la llamaba desde dentro de los aposentos haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente para disfrutar aunque fuese unos segundos mas de su compañia

- ¡Julieta!

- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícote que…

- ¡Julieta!

- Ya corro… Suplícote que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…

- Por la gloria…- En ese momento el joven le tomaba la mano derecha para besar su dorso de manera devota, sublime y dedicada.

- Buenas noches.

- No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio.- El replicaba un poco para retenerla aunque fuese un instante

- (Otra vez a la ventana) ¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones¡ Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo.

- ¡Cuán grado suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que la música en oído atento.

- ¡Romeo!

- ¡Alma mía!

- ¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?

- A las nueve.

- No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado.

- ¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!

- Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía.

- Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme.

- Ya es de día. Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…

- ¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!

- ¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana.

En ese instante Silas salía de su ensoñación para observar la misma luna, aquella que ahora alumbraba tenuemente la habitación polvosa y descuidada donde se encontraba sentado en el sillón bebiendo de su copa de licor. De sus mejillas brotaban un par de lagrimas al recordar aquel pasaje que siempre tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, pues a pesar de los años, los siglos todo parecía como si hubiese sido el dia anterior.

Se levantó completamente para después volver a dar un sorbo a su bebida y apretar sus labios.

- ¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza.- Cerraba sus ojos por un momento recreando la imagen de su amada Juliette.


	35. Verona

La hermosa ciudad de los antiguos dioses estaba en su esplendor a pesar de que la restauración en las ruinas era algo evidente; aún se podían sentir los ecos de los grandes poetas, dramaturgos y pensadores deambular por todo el ambiente gracias a los pilares enormes construidos de piedra y cantera que caracterizaban a tan majestuosa ciudad desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Stefan recordaba algunas ocasiones en las que por placer visitaba el lugar para admirar lo que muchas personas consideraban como "la primera" de las ocho maravillas del mundo. Hizo memoria que en sus viajes con su amiga Lexi le mostraba la magnificencia de los altos relieves incrustados en las cúpulas y techos de los templos en honor a los dioses, los patriarcas, los reyes, asi que sintió un poco de nostalgia al saber que se encontraba ahí por una búsqueda.

-Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba el chico de la cicatriz mirando junto a él todo el panorama.

-Si, Harry, solo que a veces un vampiro no puede evitar sentirse algo nostálgico por volver a apreciar todo esto.- Stefan sonreía para adelantarse a entrar a uno de los templos que pertenecía a Zeuz; el dios del rayo, pues habían decidido comenzar la investigación ahí por sugerencia de Klaus, quien estaba dirigiéndose a la enorme entrada del mismo.

El interior era largo y espacioso, las columnas fuertes sostenían en forma equidistante toda la construcción misma que era obra de la arquitectura de tiempos remotos; los grabados incrustados en medio relieve denotaban no solo la forma artística de los griegos sino también su capacidad de plasmar de manera cronológica los acontecimientos mismos. Stefan caminaba un poco más para encontrarse con pinturas rupestres que estaba situadas en el techo donde algunas personalidades vestidas en togas blancas y laureles parecían convivir de manera esplendorosa.

-Que es lo que venimos precisamente a buscar- Stefan formulaba al tiempo de acariciar con las yemas de los dedos parte de los grabados.

-La profecía- Puntualizaba Harry

-Pero tu en realidad crees que la esfera esté en uno de estos templos?- Klaus con voz grave preguntaba para posteriormente dirigirse al fondo del mismo tratando de indagar algo más.

-Seria demasiado obvio que la dejaran en este lugar, pero debe haber un indicio para encontrarla- Mencionaba el pelinegro de la cicatriz al investigar mas a fondo sobre ese lugar.

Estaban ocupados recorriendo todos los lugares posibles mientras que en ese instante un grupo de seis llegaba al mismo sitio haciendo sonar sus botas de cuero en el mosaico del templo. El eco hacía estruendo por lo que los tres voltearon al instante para darse cuenta de que ahora tenían nada mas y nada menos que compañía híbrida. Eran altos, vestían chaquetas de cuero y pantalón oscuro totalmente uniformados de los pies a la cabeza; inmediatamente Klaus mostraba sus colmillos adelantándose a ellos.

-Que crees que haces- Preguntaba asombrado Stefan.

-Ustedes sigan buscando, no podrán con ellos solos- El vampiro hibrido original caminaba decididamente a enfrentarlos mientras que Harry se adelantaba para poder ofrecer su ayuda. –Que haces aquí, ellos me buscan asi que no debemos perder el tiempo.

-No Klaus, son seis, tu eres solo uno.

-Pero yo soy su creador y deben obedecerme.- Los hombres se dirigían a paso agigantado también para rodearlo en un circulo mientras que el chico de la cicatriz solo tenía su varita en ristre para poder adelantar la señal de ataque.

-No hay tiempo que perder Harry!- Imperaba Klaus.

-Debemos buscar la profecía, tienes razón, el sabrá encargarse- Stefan se adelantaba tomando del brazo al mago pelinegro pero éste no confiaba en lo más mínimo que el vampiro original resultara ileso de aquella posible pelea entre híbridos.

-Sera mejor que te entregues por las buenas o tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza.-Uno de los que estaban en el grupo sacaba una estaca de roble blanco mientras que otros estaban equipados con matalobos necesario para poder combatir contra el original.

-Esto es una locura!- Decia Harry deseando ayudarlo pero Stefan se lo impedía.

-No podremos contra todos ellos, son demasiado rápidos.

-Puedo combatirlos.

-No, no puedes, si intentas lanzar un hechizo actuarán en manada, creo que esto le pasó a Hermione también en Mystic Falls- El castaño vampiro miraba fijamente al mago y éste tuvo que bajar la varita despacio, entre tanto el vampiro original se encontraba mirándolos con determinación uno a uno para ver la estrategia de ataque.

-Estaré bien Harry, ve con Stefan… no hay tiempo que perder receurdas?- Imperaba Klaus sin dejar de mirar a los otros que aún apretaban sus puños con actitud de pelea.

En ese momento el mago y el vampiro castaño emprendían retirada para poder dirigirse a una cámara que encontraron como pista para indagar mas sobre el paradero de la profecía, no miraban atrás, pues tan solo se escuchaban gritos provenientes del punto que habían dejado y Stefan obligaba a Harry a ni mirar. No tenían que saber que tal vez uno de ellos habia caído o sido capturado por los otros, ahora lo importante era ver el sitio donde la esfera podía encontrarse.

Bajaron por esa gruta encontrando que los ruidos dejaban de escucharse, probablemente Klaus habia sido atrapado y por ende no debían verificar los hechos, pues tal y como se los pidió tenían que continuar con el camino para encontrar el objetivo.

Stefan se paso una mano por la frente tratando de pensar un poco sobre lo sucedido, y a pesar de que el vampiro original hubiese hecho su vida miserable sencillamente no era fácil dejar ir a quien se declaraba "su amigo" haciendo el recuento de sus días como destripador. Sintió algo de nostalgia pero tenía que proseguir, asi que miraba a Harry inquisitivo mientras caminaban en ese pasadizo oscuro.

-Lumus- Invocaba el pelinegro con la varita siguiendo el paso.

-Crees que encontraremos algo aquí?

-No lo se, pero no tenemos mas indicios y tenemos que aprovechar todo lo que se nos presente.

Continuaban lentamente observando pinturas sobre la pared que se asemejaban al del exterior del templo; todas y cada una de las imágenes estaban ordenadas cronológicamente por lo que decidieron guiarse en ese punto para investigar. Stefan ponía especial atención en todas ellas cuando de repente miraba algo que le llamó sobremanera; se trataba de una mujer encadenada siendo casi devorada por un enorme mounstro.

-Harry ven aquí, tienes que ver esto.- El pelinegro acudía sin pensarlo colocando la varita a la altura de la pintura para observarla mucho mejor.

-Andromeda-

-Si, es ella, pero ve esto en especial.- Señalaba un punto que estaba dibujado a carboncillo que difícilmente se miraba.

-No veo nada.

-Acercate más y fija tu vista en ese punto, ¿Qué es lo que ves?-Enarcaba una ceja posicionando su dedo índice para que el mago apreciara eso mismo, asi que en ese momento cayó a la cuenta que se trataba de un circulo.

-La esfera, debe estar ahí.

-Quieres decir que está en el lugar donde Andromeda fue encadenada.

-En efecto, solo observa que el circulo es simbólico, si está situado en ese lugar entonces un mago estuvo aquí antes que nosotros para planear donde esconderla.

-Y como sabes que es un mago- Preguntaba Harry.

-Por que la profecía solo pudo estar en ese ministerio, sabían de antemano que algun dia se enfrentarían a quien deseara hurtarla asi que extremaron precauciones ocultándola de los ojos curiosos. – Indicaba el vampiro castaño con toda seguridad.

Ambos decidieron que era conveniente acudir al mismo lugar donde Andromeda fue sacrificada, probablemente encontrarían un pista que les indicara el paradero de la profecía, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron emprender la marcha antes de que alguien mas pudiese interceptarlos.

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tienda desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a la destreza de la castaña quien con un hechizo simple hizo que se compactara y entrara en la bolsa extensible que le servía para casos como esas. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a los ojos a Damon para no tener que llorar traicioneramente por el error que estaba cometiendo, sin embargo el seguía contemplándola, su cabello lacio y castaño lo volvía loco aunque no tanto como sus ojos color miel y su rostro de niña, pero sabía perfectamente que las cosas no podían ser de la otra manera.

-Debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar antes que ellos- Puntualizaba el vampiro castaño al momento de caminar hacia el lado contrario donde quedaba la vereda para llegar directamente a un muelle y dirigirse por agua hacia ese lugar.

-Crees que Silas sepa nuestra ubicación?.

-No, de lo contrario estuviéramos emboscados- Damon decía secamente aun caminando.

Su travesía hacia ese sitio fue larga durando aproximadamente dos horas, y a pesar de hacer paradas continuas para alimentarse o descansar les era pesado seguir en marcha continuamente. Pudieron llegar entonces a una de las costas cercanas al bosque de manchester para pedir un barco o un bote para viajar. Un hombre aledaño tenía algunos en renta por lo que no dudaron en pagarle para adquirir el servicio, asi que le agradecieron por su atención y colocaron lo necesario que los conduciría hasta ese sitio.

-Lo que no me explico es por que no desaparecemos y ya- Mencionaba el vampiro colocándose cerca del timon para comprobar la maquinaria.

-Por que los celtas sentirían la energía de la magia en la tierra y en el aire indicándole a Silas que nos estamos moviendo- Hermione colocaba las cosas en los compartimientos, los víveres, el agua y los libros que habia recopilado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. –No quiero que sepa que estamos buscando la profecía.- Suspiraba al final sentándose cerca de la cubierta para comenzar a realizar la travesía.

-Al menos esto tiene sistema automático- Damon rodaba los ojos sirviéndose un trago generoso de licor para despues bajar despacio hacia donde se encontraba la chica que aún seguía sin mirarlo.

-Asi que Romeo y Julieta he- Volvia a mencionar el para romper el hielo y tratar de sostener una conversación decente con la chica, sin embargo ella tenía su mirada fija al choque del agua con el bote ladeando su cabello para ni siquiera distinguir su silueta. –Y yo que creí que era una leyenda urbana o algo que inventó el sensible del loco Sheakspeare.- Volvia a beber de su vaso mirando a la chica, entre tanto ella suspiraba un poco para responderle.

-William Sheakspeare se apasionaba con los romances prohibidos o condenados, por tanto muchos lo catalogaron como solo imaginativa del mismo genero, pero ¿nunca te has preguntado que si en todos sus libros pudo haber existido algo de verdad?- Preguntaba la castaña aun sin mirarlo. –En mi sueño eran tan reales y siento que ellos tienen mucho que ver con esa profecía.

-¿Crees que Romeo o Julieta sean descendientes de Andromeda?, que yo sepa no se les conocieron hijos, a menos que ella haya dado el mal paso y que el bebe naciera de un vientre prácticamente muerto- Damon declaraba sentándose al lado de la castaña cruzando las piernas fijando sus ojos aguamarina en ella.

-Probablemente la línea de Andromeda terminó en alguno de ellos y continuo ya sea con uno de los hermanos o parientes cercanos, es por eso que debemos investigar a fondo, asi obtendremos una pista, pues claramente la mujer misteriosa me dijo- Ella por primera vez volteaba a verlo haciendo que el vampiro sintiera de nuevo su corazón latir a prisa.

-Busca el lugar donde mi cuerpo descansa-

-Entonces aquella mujer es…

-Juliette Capuleto- Concluía Hermione con una sonrisa.

Damon pudo distinguir la luz de nuevo que los dientes aperlados de la castaña hacía notar en ese rostro pulcramente definido; ya que en esa escenografía adornada con el agua de mar, el cielo azul y la temprana tarde de ese dia eran perfectos para poder estar abrazado junto a ella, observar cada detalle como si fuese la ultima vez que estarían en ese lugar tan apartado de todo, de Draco, de su hermano Stefan, de su condición vampirica, de las ganas de asesinar, de partir cuellos como si fueran mondadientes y sobre todo de ser él mismo por primera vez.

-Leíste alguna vez todo el libro Hermione?- Preguntaba él con voz suave mientras que ella pasaba saliva con dificultad, ya que muy a su pesar esos ojos aguamarina aún electrizaban sus sentidos, cortaban su respiración y su circulación cambiaba de rumbo al lado contrario.

-Fue… un romance trágico, una lucha por la supervivencia del amor que era subyugado por los apellidos y la alcurnia, solo eso..- Decía ella levantándose del asiento para caminar hacia la proa del bote y abrazarse a sí misma; su cabello ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos se concentraban en el horizonte donde ya no se miraba masa continental alguna.

Damon se dirigió a ella sin tocarla pues aun la amaba, por primera vez no lucharía por el amor de su vida para entregarla a quien pertenecía; raro en el vampiro pelinegro que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tomar lo que deseaba pero como siempre, los sentimientos ajenos se vertían en él como una tetera de café caliente en una taza pasando del frío extremo a lo totalmente opuesto cuando eso sucedía.

-Julliette tuvo que fingir su muerte para estar con su amado Romeo, pero…

-Cuando el vio su cuerpo sin enterarse de lo sucedido se quito la vida con un veneno… ella despertó para mirar el cadáver de Romeo a su lado para despues quitarse la vida con una daga, si .. lo se.- Mencionaba la castaña en susurro.

-No te parece extraño que Julieta haya fingido su muerte?, tu sabes que en ese tiempo las familias acaudaladas tenían dinero para poder hacer una autopsia o comprobar las causas de la muerte, entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que ella pudiese quedar en ese estado mientras que era llevada a su sepulcro?.- Damon declaraba arqueando la ceja acercándose a Hermione mientras que ella volteaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Es verdad, creo que despues de todo Sheakspeare puso en duda la muerte de Julieta y… solo nos concentramos en el romance prohibido..- Ella lo miraba con intensidad.

-Exacto, entonces ella fue una…

-Bruja- Decía la castaña con seguridad mirando los labios de Damon que estaban mas próximos de lo esperado, mientras tanto aquel vampiro la observaba con detenimiento, deseaba besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al camarote para hacerle el amor sin contemplación alguna; tomar su piel y lamerla, morderla hacerla suya a como diera lugar para saciar no solo su deseo carnal sino también el amor que le quemaba por dentro.

-Una bruja si… pero sabes no quiero hablar de eso ahora, estas sola, desamparada y con un vampiro malote que te hara sentir mujer.

-Damon pero tu…- El vampiro no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando para despues tomarla entre sus brazos y fundirse en un beso apasionado que casi le cortaba la respiración a la ojimiel quien ahora se desvanecía ante tal muestra de lujuria y deseo.

-Callate Thinkerbell y disfruta…- Le besaba el cuello, arrancaba la blusa de un tajo para dejar ver la lencería de color azul marino que ahora le fascinaba pues esta combinaba con el mismo de sus ojos. –Te amo Hermione, mentí, tuve que mentirte, pero no te dejaré ir nunca, eres mia, solo mia, solo…

-Tuya Damon… deseé tanto que lo dijeras- Ella cerraba sus ojos mordiendo su labio inferior ladeando su cabellera lacia y castaña callendo en el cuello del vampiro quien todavía seguía deleitándose con el escote de la chica para despues tomarla de la cintura y conducirla a la cubierta para recostarla.

Ella quitaba su camisa de manera salvaje para apreciar el tórax caucásico y blanco que lo caracterizaba, los musculos ligeramente marcados y adornados en eso ojos aguamarina que la volvían completamente loca; tomaba el cinturón de su pantalón de mezclilla para sacarlo de un jalón y lanzarlo a un lado para despues desabotonarlo y mirar la licra de su ropa interior negra que se untaba a cada parte de su cuerpo. Damon estaba erecto y se notaba por encima de la ropa, cosa que la castaña deseaba mas que otra cosa en su vida.

Hermione sintió de nuevo los labios deseosos de Damon mordiendo cada milímetro de los suyos recorriéndolos lenta y salvajemente; sus lenguas se entrelazaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y anhelaran tocarse, sentirse, experimentarse para despues pasearse por la piel como si fuese un camino inexplorado. Las manos del vampiro pasaban por los muslos de la chica hasta llegar al limite de sus jeans para desabotonarlos y sentir el encaje de su ropa interior que albergaba aquella cavidad que había tenido antes. Su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la de la castaña mientras que sus bocas seguían jugueteando una con la otra.

-Damon… hazme tuya- Ella ladeaba su cabellera castaña dejando su cuello al descubierto mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda, y en ese instante el vampiro mostraba su bestialidad pero tenía miedo de herirla, de lastimarla. –Adelante amor, se que no me harás daño..

-Amor?- El preguntaba esperanzado, pues esa palabra lo hacía tan feliz que no le importaba nada mas que seguirla escuchando, su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco mas de la cuenta y ella asentía con la cabeza.

-Solo un poco, no quiero… lastimarte amor- Damon declaraba hincando sus colmillos en la parte blanda para deleitarse con la sangre de la chica que tanto amaba, y en ese instante ella soltaba un grito de placer cerrando sus ojos color maple apretándolos lo suficiente y mordiendo su labio disfrutando aquella estocada que estaba experimentando.

-Damon- Ella decía una vez. –Damon- decía de nueva cuenta pero el seguía en su estado de excitación masiva de grandes dimensiones.

-Damon!- En ese instante aquel vampiro volvía a su realidad, pues ahora estaba de nuevo en la proa del bote; ella con la ropa perfectamente colocada y abrazándose a si misma para poder contener el frio del mar abierto y el todavía sostenía su copa de licor, pues toda esa pasión no era mas que producto de su imaginación o su utopía.

El vampiro dio un largo suspiro decepcionado de la situación mirando hacia el horizonte para darse cuenta de que el atardecer estaba cayendo y necesitaba alimentarse antes de que en realidad desangrara a Hermione, asi que dio el ultimo trago a su copa para despues mirarla.

-Damon te quedaste atónito, ¿Qué pasó?- Ella le preguntaba aun contrariada por el letargo temporal del vampiro quien no le respondía la pregunta hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar y salir de su ensoñación.

-Nada, solo que necesito comer, voy al timon a checar la dirección, tu deberías ir al camarote a descansar un poco, yo vigilaré- El pelinegro se retiraba dejando todavía a Hermione con la duda, sin embargo no le extrañaba, pues quizá estaba pensando en su verdadero amor. Elena Gilbert.

Por fin después de casi un dia de navegación lograron arribar a la costa que conducía a la pequeña ciudad de Verona; el sitio distaba mucho de aquellas donde los mercaderes colocaban sus insumos para vender y las gaviotas trataban de comer lo mas que se podía de tan suculentos alimentos que día a día eran transportados por barco.

Damon le indicaba a Hermione que estaban ahora en el lugar adecuado para poder dejar el bote en un lugar seguro y despues regresarlo para conducirse por toda la ciudad donde encontrarían las respuestas que estaban buscando acerca de la profecía de Andrómeda.

-Vaya que ha cambiado todo esto- Mencionaba la castaña al momento de observar ahora casas perfectamente construidas, pues no estaban compuestas de madera y paja como las que había visto en el sueño, ahora eran completamente de concreto puro con ventanales perfectamente colocados en su sitio y puertas rusticas reforzadas; las calles adoquinadas estaban totalmente lisas y se podían apreciar automóviles como señal que la infraestructura había evolucionado a la par del tiempo.

-No podía quedarse asi despues de todo, pero la pregunta es.. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?.

-Al lugar donde Julieta y Romeo fueron sepultados- Suspiraba sintiendo el aire en su rostro. –Las catacumbas de la iglesia.- ella adelantaba el paso.

-Crees que nos dejen entrar ahí.

-Si no nos dejan buscaremos la forma- Indicaba la castaña mientras que se conducían al interior de la ciudad con su objetivo ahora definido.

Al paso de algunos minutos preguntaban la ubicación y dieron con el lugar sin ningun inconveniente. La iglesia estaba adornada con motivos barrocos y las imágenes en mural mostraban perfectamente a los mártires conocidos asi como también los santos respectivos a quienes todos los habitantes les eran devotos. Caminaron haciendo eco con sus pasos por el centro de la entrada admirando todo aquel panorama y por extraño que pareciera el vampiro pudo entrar sin ser invitado, eso se debía a que el lugar no era de nadie en especifico, era construido para todo aquel que deseaba ingresar.

-Es hermoso, jamás habia estado en un sitio como este-

-Ya lo creo Damon, no creo que siquiera te sepas el padre nuestro- Indicaba ella buscando las catacumbas mientras que él tocaba algunas de las velas que estaban posicionadas debajo de los santos.

-Aunque no lo creas Giussepe era muy católico, al igual que mi madre lo fue en su momento- El vampiro se dirigía a la castaña quien estaba verificando la entrada al lugar donde los enamorados fueron sepultados.

-No te haría mal acudir de vez en cuando para evitar tanta matanza.- Decía ella mirando por fin el sitio correcto que se encontraba por debajo del altar principal y que seguramente conducía a las tumbas de los sacerdotes.

-No es mi estilo Hermione, digamos que Dios y yo tenemos una relación, de solo amigos, yo no me meto con él y él no se mete conmigo.- Rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Si yo fuera el te fulminaba con un rayo por lo que acabas de decir- No pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras que encontraba el candado para abrir la celda que conducía a las tumbas. –Alohomora- Con un toque de varita tocaba el aseguramiento de metal mismo que se abría al instante para dejarlos pasar por esas mismas.

Caminaron lo suficiente contemplando las criptas de los clérigos que fueron sepultados en esos lugares desde el mas antiguo hasta el mas reciente; había inscripciones en latin y contenedores de flores para las visitas que los honraban; también había celdas especiales de oración donde se encontraba un altar en el centro rodeado por un espacioso banco de piedra en forma circular para que pudieran los monjes acudir a un momento de silencio espiritual.

Continuraron el paso para bajar otra de las escaleras donde había féretros colocados en grutas con inscripciones de otros sacerdotes y personas que fueron sepultadas en el lugar; Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío a pesar de ser un lugar completamente santo, en cambio Damon lo encontraba fascinante, siniestro y en cierta manera avasallador.

-No me digas que tienes miedo.

-No no tengo miedo Damon, deja de decir tonterías- La castaña evitaba mirarlo pero tenía cierto deje de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Entonces no tienes temor de esto?—El vampiro tomaba un cráneo que se había encontrado tirado en el piso colocándolo frente a la chica quien soltaba un grito desgarrador retrocediendo un poco cerrando sus ojos. Damon se reía a carcajadas al ver a la chica tan asustada de un esqueleto completamente seco.

-Ser o no ser… esa es la cuestión—Damon declaraba solemnemente interpretando la frase tan característica de Hamlet, que curiosamente fue escrito por el mismo Sheakspeare. La castaña solo lo miraba enfurecida arrebatándole el cráneo para colocarlo en un lugar donde no fuera pisado o más roído por las ratas.

-Muy gracioso maestro del espanto, ahora si me disculpas yo si tengo una investigación que hacer, asi que si quieres seguir jugando a Mel Gibson por mi está bien pero dejate de..—Ella se mostraba enfurecida y en ese momento el chico la miraba con ternura.

-Perdoname… solo quería… romper la tensión, y bueno, extrañaba que te pusieras asi conmigo- Damon declaraba a milímetros de su boca mientras que ella solo se separaba un poco, ya que a pesar de desear besarlo todavía tenía en la cabeza las palabras que se dijeron en el bosque de Manchester.

-Debemos seguir- ella se relajaba un poco y daba un suspiro largo para poder continuar con el camino dejando al vampiro algo decepcionado.

Seguian bajando por las catacumbas al extremo de quedarse sin luz alguna, por lo que Hermione tomaba su varita para convocar un lumus y poder alumbrar el camino por el que tenían que pasar para llegar al mausoleo donde Julieta y Romeo fueron sepultados. Damon tomaba la que le pertenecía y recitaba lo mismo que la castaña pudiendo lograr con éxito el encantamiento mismo que la sorprendió al verlo.

-Tambien tengo mis talentos, ¿Soy un mago recuerdas?

-Ya lo creo Damon- Ella lo miraba con ternura al observar la emoción que esto le provocaba al vampiro.

Por fin llegaron a una puerta de madera tallada perfectamente con escrituras de un escudo que la castaña reconocía al instante, pues se trataba de la letra M encerrada por la letra Omega. Damon se sorprendió al ver que ese símbolo lo había visto en otro lugar anteriormente, pero debía ser una coincidencia y lo ignoró para concentrarse en la entrada.

-Este debe ser el lugar- Hermione concluía tocándola para poder abrirla con un rechinido algo estruendoso y darse cuenta que había un par de féretros de piedra con las inscripciones de Romeo y Julieta en cada una de ellas, las cruces por alguna razón estaban entrelazadas haciendo que ambos se miraran el uno al otro deseando pesar que alguien las habia diseñado de esa forma.

-La tumba de Julieta..- ella miraba la que le correspondía dirigiéndose con prontitud al lugar y darse cuenta de que estaba sellada a cal y canto; no sabía si sería buena idea profanar el sitio pero si deseaba encontrar las respuesta tenía que hacer lo que debía. Colocó su varita a la orilla de cantera dudando en realizar el hechizo, pues tenía que buscar una que solo removiera la piedra sin hacer una explosión.

-Que te pasa, por que no lo haces?- Damon comentaba recargándose en la tumba de Romeo, para despues mirarlo y sonreir un poco sarcástico. –Perdon viejo pero tu querida novia nos esta jodiendo que busquemos en su cama, no te pongas celoso, yo tengo a la mía- Susurraba el chico.

-Damon!

-Ok ok está bien, algo de humor Shekspeariano si lo quieres ver de esa forma, asi que ¿Cómo la abriremos?.

-Tendrá que ser de la manera muggle, ya que si usamos magia podremos despedazar los restos, eso en caso de que haya algunos claro está.

-Dejame a mi- El chico tomaba su varita para despues apuntar a una de las rocas sueltas que se encontraban en el suelo y recitar un hechizo.

-Hierraverto- La roca se convertía en una gran barra de metal con cincel y pico, misma herramienta que servía para poder perforar cualquier cosa sin necesidad de causar daño alguno. La castaña se sorprendía sobremanera al ver lo bien que utilizaba la transformación a su favor y sintiéndose algo tonta por no habérsele ocurrido antes.

-Con permiso, tengo una investigación que hacer- El vampiro le sonreía para despues perforar por las orillas la tumba de la joven con mucha destreza y fuerza contundentes; pues su calidad de vampiro le permitía hacer las cosas mas rapidas.

Duro menos de cinco minutos en remover la loza de piedra y abrir la tumba para posteriormente llevarse una mano a la nariz en señal de la peste que el cuerpo había despedido durante muchos años, pues el aroma a sangre seca, huesos roídos y polillas del vestido polvoso que estaba en el cuerpo eran agudos. Hermione en cambio se adelantaba un poco para apreciar un esqueleto boca arriba con esa expresión gélida, observaba los restos detenidamente esperando encontrar la esfera pero no había nada en ese lugar salvo algo que le llamó la atención, pues una daga de plata mediana y puntiaguda estaba colocada a un lado del vestido que brillaba con la refracción del lumus de la varita.

-Esta, fue la misma que ella se enterró en el pecho, incluso la marca todavía esta en el atuendo mira esto- La castaña le señalaba un orificio en el escote del mismo y el vampiro solo enarcaba una ceja.

-Si la profecía no esta aquí supongo que perdimos el tiempo- Damon se giraba para mirar en ese instante a un grupo de personas que llegaban al lugar, sus pasos se hacían sonar y se daba cuenta de que había un par de magos con sus varitas extendidas haciendo Lumus, y en medio de ellos dos se econtraba un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color claro que los miraba a ambos con inquisitez.-

-Gracias por abrir la tumba por mi, creo que debo agradecer tan noble gesto- Silas hablaba con voz aguardentosa mientras que la castaña se giraba al instante y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, pues el hombre que estaba en frente era idéntico al que había visto en sueños; los ojos color verde, el cabello cenizo y ese mentón fuerte eran lo que caracterizaba al joven del balcón; era apuesto, bastante atractivo y varonil en su manera de hablar y desenvolverse.

-Tu eres… Romeo Montesco- En ese instante Silas la miraba con extrema sorpresa, miraba el rostro de la castaña tan hermosa que tenía en frente y tembló un poco antes de hablar.

-Callate sangre sucia inmunda!- Uno de los mortifagos estaba a punto de atacar a la chica pero en ese momento Silas lo detenía cortándole ambas manos haciendo que su varita se pusiera en su contra convirtiéndose en un cuchillo enorme que desangró al instantes al tenebroso. Damon miraba contrariado la actitud del inmortal y la castaña todavía miraba el rostro de quien había soñado subiendo por el balcón de Julieta Capuleto

-Hermione, él fue quien soñaste?, pero… si se trata de Silas, el inmortal- Damon le aclaraba mientras que la chica miraba impresionada todavía al hombre de ojos verdes, era apuesto, no lo podía negar.

-Silas, entonces …

-Se me conocía como Romeo Montesco en el pasado, pero ahora, eso no importa amada mia, por que estas aquí… sabía que funcionaría la tranferencia de cuerpo- El hombre se acercaba a la castaña para mirarla a los ojos.

-Julliette, amada mia, ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos… pero aquí esta tu retrato, quizá ahora no tengas todos tus recuerdos pero eso con el tiempo lo descubriremos, si encontramos la profecía tendre poder ilimitado para vivir para siempre y ser mas fuerte- El acariciaba su mejilla mientras que la castaña estaba inmutada; Damon por su parte deseaba romperle el cuello o arrancarle la cabeza por tal acto pero sabía que no era prudente por los híbridos que se encontraban escoltándolo.

-Yo… yo soy Hermione Granger, tu… Julieta esta enterrada ahí- Señalaba la chica la tumba.

-Amor mio, era cierto… tus recuerdos se han ido por la reencarnación pero aquí esta la prueba de que no miento- Miraba a uno de los extremos de la cámara donde ambas tumbas estaban colocadas para dejar ver a una joven bastante hermosa de cabello rizado y castaño; Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca al observar que la figura era exactamente una replica de ella misma, solo que más antigua y elaborada en oleo sobre tela que con el paso del tiempo se llegó a desgastar.

-Oh.. por dios, soy… igual a ella.- Concluía la chica agrandando sus orbes un poco mas y dejando expectante incluso al mismo Damon.


	36. La doppelganger

El suspenso se cernía en toda la cámara donde aquella pareja de enamorados habia sido sepultada; los hibridos rodeaban el lugar observando retantes al vampiro pelinegro quien todavía empuñaba sus manos en la espera de que no le pasara nada a Hermione. Se encendieron unas cuantas antorchas alrededor del lugar iluminando las tumbas de cemento y cantera que encerraban los cuerpos de la tan afamada pareja romántica de todos los tiempos.

Silas aún observaba con detenimiento a la castaña con aquel brillo en los ojos de un hombre enamorado; esbozaba una sonrisa y relamía en pausas cortas sus labios debido al júbilo que su corazón sentía al tener de nuevo cerca a la mujer que había amado desde siempre. Hermione seguía en estado catatónico al mirar de reojo el retrato de Juliette Capuleto; una chica con el cabello rizado y ataviada de las mejores galas que su alcurnia le otorgaba, un vestido con motivos rosas y dorados con sus manos enguantadas y entrelazadas mirando de una manera dulce y apacible.

Damon no podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, pues no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con Katherine Pierce y Elena Gilbert, dos mujeres exactamente iguales nacidas en épocas diferentes. Resopló un poco y volvió a mirar a Hermione quien todavía seguía fijada en el retrato no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, tan solo caminó un paso al frente haciendo con esto que los hibridos adoptaran una posición de batalla.

-Quietos perritos solo vengo a decirle algo a Julieta- En ese instante la castaña le lanzaba una mirada asesina pero al mismo tiempo obsrvaba e reojo a Silas quien con los brazos cruzados tan solo esperaba que ella recobrara los recuerdos del pasado.

-Yo no soy Julieta, ella murió junto con él hace mucho tiempo, y si me lo preguntan tampoco creo en la reencarnación- Espetaba Hermione pero el inmortal adelantaba el paso para tomar la mano de la chica y besar su dorso.

-Os explicare el motivo de vuestro desconcierto mi amada- Suspiraba un poco para despues caminar hacia el cadáver de su amor condenado que yacía en restos en una de las tumbas con sus manos huesudas, escuetas y secas sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos recordando las ultimas veces que la vió en vida tan jovial y hermosa como siempre.

-Yo no creía en la existencia de los doppelganger hasta que conocí a Katherine, de la línea Petrova- Suspiró un poco y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hermione quien ahora se daba cuenta de algo particular, pero se negaba a creerlo puesto que le parecía descabellado ser una de esas líneas o siquiera pertenecer a un linaje tan arraigado; ella solo era hija de unas personas comunes y corrientes dedicados a la odontología.

-Quieres decir que Hermione es la doppelganger de Julliette- Preguntaba Damon dubitativo arqueando la ceja lo suficiente mientras que el inmortal solo esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pude ayudarme con una bruja para que el linaje de Juliette pudiera otorgar un cuerpo donde resucitara y consumar lo que el mundo jamás nos permitió, nuestro amor- Dijo contundente recargándose en su propia lapida con la mirada fija en la castaña quien todavía seguía en shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Yo no se quien eres, solo te he visto en sueños y no significa que sea o tenga ascendenica de tu novia Silas- La castaña por fin lo enfrentaba pero aquel hombre solo se concentraba en ese par de orbes acaramelados llenos de recelo, que por mas renuentes a su amor estuvieran se miraban hermosos y totalmente llamativos.

-Tu eres su doppelganger.- Explicaba el inmortal.

-No es posible.

-Claro que es posible, tu desciendes de la familia Capuleto que como todo en los arboles genealógicos llego a expandirse hasta Londres.

-Pero Julliette no tuvo hijos, a menos claro que la dejaras embarazada- Indicaba Hermione confiando en su sentido común todavía.

-No es necesario fecundar a un Doppelganger mi querida hermosura- Caminaba un poco mas para colocarse frente a ella haciendo que Damon tratara de adelantarse pero en ese instante el vampiro sintió unos brazos que lo sometían para no acercarse a su señor.

-Entonces, si yo soy su doppelganger, ¿Por qué necesitas la profecía?-

-Es obvio que la desea para convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo Hermione- Damon espetaba mientras que el inmortal soltaba una risotada sonora paseándose por todo el lugar que servía de lecho de muerte para la pareja mas afamada de verona.

-No seas estupido vampiro, la necesito para revivirla a ella- Señalaba el cuerpo de su amada y entre tanto la castaña arqueaba una ceja en desconocimiento del tema. –Con la sangre de Andromeda puedo resucitarla, y ahora que encontré a su doppelganger su escencia se depositara para por fin… ser felices para toda la eternidad—Sus palabras fueron contundentes y en cierta parte la castaña comprendía el aferramiento que tenía con el amor que no pudo consumarse.

-Silas…- La castaña se adelantaba pero Damon trataba de detenerla

-No le creas Hermione, ese imbecil ha provocado la muerte de muchos celtas, incluso vampiros – El pelinegro trataba de soltarse pero los hibridos lo tenían sometido con toda su fuerza. La ojimiel observaba a Silas; un hombre con facciones hermosas y endurecidas, sus ojos claros y cabello rubio castaño eran lo que en ese tiempo cautivaron a Juliette Montesco, asi como su garbo, valentía y romanticismo tan característico.

-Tanto la amabas- Preguntaba la castaña en un susurro.

-Amarla es poco, Venerarla es la palabra, y tu… eres idéntica a ella- El hombre se acercaba para acariciar su mejilla con un dedo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa al contemplar la replica exacta de su adorada Julliette.

-Pero ella esta muerta, ¿Es tan difícil dejarla ir?- Ella decía de una manera compasiva, pues en gran parte comprendía el dolor de perder a un ser amado y mas siendo la persona con la que compartiría toda su vida. En cambio el rostro de Silas se compungía ligeramente pensando y negándose a aceptar que su amada Jullieta estuviera en las garras de la muerte, tan solo cerraba los ojos para reprimir una lagrima.

-No debíamos morir, solo deseábamos estar juntos, y si tu has amado alguna vez me comprenderás- El indicaba mientras que Damon tan solo observaba la manera en la que el inmortal miraba a Hermione. Sus ojos se paseaban por la complexión de la chica, su mentón, sus ojos color miel y sus cabellos castaños lacios; esto provoco que le hirviera la sangre al vampiro de celos.

-Pues aquí no esta la puta profecía, solo venimos en vano- Replicaba Damon.

-Lo se, pues si esta se encontrara aquí hace mucho que la había tomado, pero..- El inmortal miraba a la castaña. –Fue fácil saber los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy para darme cuenta de que existía el doppelganger de mi amada Julliette, asi que eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Sobre mi cadáver cabron desgraciado- Damon mostraba su bestialidad librándose de aquellos hibridos como podía, pues los apartaba con tal fuerza que los hizo caer. El joven de ojos aguamarina se lanzaba al cuello de Silas para poder enterrarle las garras y tratar de sacarle el corazón.

-Damon!- Intentaba replicar la castaña pero el pelinegro lo tenia sometido sosteniéndolo del cuello introduciendo su mano para descorazonarlo.

Silas tan solo lo miraba con suficiencia, como si ese hecho le despreocupara sobremanera, asi que tomo la mano de del chico para con un movimiento simple romperla y dejarlo fuera de guardia. Damon descubrió que aquel inmortal no tenía aquel órgano vital para los seres humanos e incluso para los vampiros, ese espacio en el cual debía estar ocupado por un corazón latente estaba completamente vacío.

-Que carajos… - Salvatore se quejaba y al sentir que su mano se quebraba le restaba utilizar magia contra el, sacó su varita para apuntarlo con ella.

-No me digas que me enterraras una estaca, lo lamento pero como veras no soy tan insignificante como un vampiro, aunque claro puedo hacer esto- En ese instante Silas le enterro un par de estacas en las piernas, otras dos en el pecho y una casi llegando al corazón. Sintió que sus entrañas se contraían concluyendo que habia llegado su fin por ser tan imprudente, se acuclilló tratando de sacarlas pero descubría que no tenía ningun éxito.

Hermione tan solo contemplaba horrorizada tal acción pues no pudo observar ningun madero enterrado en la carne del vampiro pero se desconcertaba por la forma de retorcerse y gritar de dolor como si fuese un sufrimiento real. Se llevo la mano a la boca para despues acuclillarse a el y tratar de ayudarlo.

-Damon no, esto no es real, lucha contra esto!- Ella le imperaba suplicante pero el vampiro solo la miraba con ojos de impotencia, pues claramente observaba los copiosos hilos de sangre salir de sus heridas.

-Hermione… no, debes irte, debes dejarme a estos hijos de puta a mi.

-Claro que no!-

-Claro que si!, tenemos una misión que cumplir y tu… debes de ir con Draco- Susurraba con todo lo que tenía mientras que la castaña solo miraba de un lado a otro pues también estaba preocupada sobremanera del rubio platinado. Se levantó de su sitio y fijamente clavaba su ojos en el inmortal Silas quien con los brazos cruzados celebraba un triunfo mas a la larga lista que tendría pasando los acontecimientos.

-Ire contigo Silas—Hermione decía resignada.

-No te atrevas a hacer tal cosa!- Espetaba Damon pero ella lo miraba como si no le interesara.

-Debes prometer que no le haras daño a Damon ni a Draco, si yo soy la doppelganger de Julliette entonces me necesitas mas a mi que a ellos, además..—Ella se acercaba al inmortal mirándolo fijamente. –Quiero saber si en realidad conservo los recuerdos de tu amada.

En ese momento Silas abría los ojos totalmente fascinado, jamás hubiera pensado que la chica se entregara tan fácilmente a él sin reclamar cosa alguna o intentar pelear por lo menos, asi que solo tomo la mano de la chica besando su dorso y posando sus ojos en aquellos orbes caramelo que le recordaban a su antiguo amor de antaño quien había perecido varios años atrás con una daga. Hermione permanecía en silencio sosteniendo una sonrisa fingida hasta que por fin escuchaba hablar a su interlocutor.

-Fascinante, entonces que asi sea mi amada, os ofreceré de nuevo el mundo y nuestro amor será por siempre el mas respetado y presumido de toda esta era- Decía con devoción haciendo que la castaña titubeara un poco con aquel acto, pues por una parte comprendía que aquel hombre sufría al no tener a esa persona de la que se había enamorado completamente pero por otro lado debía ser cautelosa y pisar precavidamente en aquel terreno desconocido evitando equivocarse en el trayecto. Vencer a Silas no iba a resultar fácil.

-Hermione ¿Estas loca?, ese tipo querra sacarte las… entrañas con tal de resucitar a su vieja muerta- Damon aun sufría, no debía permitir que un espectro aberrante y peligroso se llevara al amor de su vida, aquel que por mas que le costara pertenecía a otro hombre y no por eso dejaría de proteger lo que tenía con ella. Se armó de valor soportando el suplicio de sus heridas se levantaba trastabillando y sosteniéndose de la lapida de la joven Capuleto para mirar a aquel despreciable hombre con ojos claros y aspecto atractivo y gallardo.

-No permitiré que te la lleves hijo de puta- En ese instante Silas soltaba una carcajada mas fuerte acompañada de las otras sonoras emitidas por los hibridos compinches a su alrededor pero eso no le interesaba, no le parecían mas que unos tontos al servicio de un hombre que aunque fuese líder nato no dejaba de ser un imbecil sediento de venganza y rencor.

-No cabe duda que los vampiros son cada vez mas débiles, enclenques y sobre todo cambiantes- Caminaba de un lado a otro para despues tomar por el cuello al vampiro y romperlo de un solo tajo; la castaña tan solo ahogaba un grito desesperado pero sabia a la perfección que aquel vampiro no podía morir por ese acto. Empuñó las manos disimuladamente corriendo un mechon de su cabello para distraerse en algo y evitar echar su plan a perder.

Damon solo cayó en seco en el piso con la mirada perdida a la altura de los zapatos de cuero de Silas quien se acercaba a la castaña para acariciar su mejilla. Ella sentía ganas de matarlo, deseaba saber la manera de derrotarlo pero tenía que esperar para adquirir respuestas, concluía que la única forma de poder enfrentarlo era en su propio terreno sirviendo como carnada.

-Hora de irnos amor mio, te gustara nuestro nuevo hogar.- En ese momento Silas tomaba del cadáver de Julliette un camafeo que pertenecía a su familia y en el cual se encontraban las fotografías de la pareja colocándolo en el cuello de la castaña. Hermione solo acariciaba la joya contemplando el cadáver de la chica esperando aunque sea recibir una señal sobre su misión, pero solo acariciaba su bolso extensible guardándolo discimuladamente, solo esperaba que Damon estuviera bien al despertar y no tratara de buscarla.


	37. El intercambio

Harry estaba mas desorientado que el vampiro castaño que lo acompañaba en esa travesía, no dejaba de pensar en Ginny y en los demás quienes se encontraban seguramente preocupados en Grimmauld Place en espera de noticias favorables. Stefan aun seguía las pistas que dejaban los crípticos en paredes o algun indicio en las paredes que les darían el lugar exacto para encontrar la profecía anunciada.

Habían recorrido varios kilómetros subterráneos deseando parar un poco pero sabían que de hacerlo perderían mucho tiempo y cada segundo era crucial para detener a Silas y a los híbridos.

Constantemente el mago se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón por la que la esfera no se encontraba en el ministerio como las otras o bien, en el colegio donde todo era resguardado con extremo recelo. Hacía un calor de los mil diablos y era reflejado en las gotas copiosas de sudor que brotaban en su frente. Afortunadamente Stefan no sufría de aquel suplicio por su calidad de vampiro, pero aún así podía experimentar cierto ardor en la piel a pesar de portar el anillo de lapislázuli.

-Esto nos llevara al acantilado , deacuerdo a la escritura griega que aquí se menciona Harry- Indicaba Stefan prestando especial atención a una estátua que tenía grabados en esa lengua; esa era la venus de milo, una musa abstracta de aquellos años y que ahora era venerada por los turistas de todas las ciudades. Harry volteó arqueando la ceja notándose el esceptisismo en la forma que lo miraba, pero no podía dejar de lado cualquier posibilidad de encontrar lo que buscaban.

-Que es lo que dice- Preguntaba el pelinegro

-Donde queda mi cuerpo queda mi esencia- Afirmaba Stefan y en ese instante ambos se miraban completamente deacuerdo.

-La profecía!-Ambos dijeron al unísono y se apresuraron al lugar donde el cuerpo de Andromeda habia perecido.

No les resultaba fácil pues la estructura de la ciudad antigua por mucho que desearan conservarla había sufrido modificaciones. Atajos, caminos, escaleras e incluso algunas veredas nuevas que se construyeron por la necesidad de que los turistas no tuviesen dificultades al intentar tener acceso a los puntos importantes de Grecia antigua.

Bajaron por algunos minutos y despues recorrieron a pie lo restante de la ciudad donde se contemplaba claramente los templos dedicados a los dioses mitológicos como Athenea, Hermes y otros de la antigüedad donde seguramente Sócrates y Aristoteles realizaban sus grandes obras. Solo miraban a los turistas pasear tranquilamente deseando en cierta parte tomarse un descanso para apreciar la magnificencia, pero debían continuar o de lo contrario Silas estaría un paso delante de ellos.

Tardaron un poco en arribar al acantilado donde se apreciaba claramente la piedra donde alguna vez Andromeda fue atada; era un lugar hermoso que para los que lo visitaban lo encontraban magnificente, las olas chocaban contra ese sitio haciendo una danza acuatica impresionante y desvaneciéndose posteriormente en el mar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. El sonido de las gaviotas rondaba en el aire y el cielo azul hacía un acompañamiento digno de plasmarse en una pintura o fotografía.

-Como carajos bajaremos hasta alla, si utilizo magia me delataría con estos muggles- Confesaba Harry apoyando una manos sobre su mentón.

-Creo que lo mismo dirían de un vampiro Harry asi que tenemos que idear la forma de bajar pasando desapercibidos por estas personas, también toma en cuenta la seguridad y que esos guardias están cuidando…- En ese instante el castaño tuvo una idea al silenciarse, mientras tanto Harry lo miraba dubitativo pero decidió hacerle caso ya que no había tiempo que perder.

-Que tienes en mente

-Tu solo observa, no por nada me decían el destripador.

-El destripador?

-Larga historia y creeme que me matarias si te la cuento.

-Anda vamos, no creo que sea tan malo, al menos no trataste de erradicar hijos de no magos como cierto sujeto que yo conocí.

-Te refieres a Voldemort?

-Claro , él, pero no me digas que les rajaras la garganta por que no te dejare hacerlo.

-Descuida Harry, tengo métodos mas persuasivos que utilizar la fuerza- Stefan seguía caminando. –Te comenté que me he alimentado de animales?

-No me digas!, clásico Cliché vampirico para la abstinencia a la sangre humana- Harry suspiraba. –Creo que lo vi en una saga de libros escrito por una mujer atrapada en la historia del Titanic de James Cameron.- En ese momento ambos rieron como locos.

-Jamás sere un Edward Cullen- Stefan dramatizaba colocándose una mano en el pecho. –Nada mas devastador que no brillar a la luz del sol.

-Nada mas devastador que no beber la sangre de la chica que amas por temor a lastimarla, eso seria como tener un plato de barbacoa y limitarte a comer un puñado de rábanos-

-He bebido la sangre de Elena, me … ayudo a erradicar mi compulsión por la de los humanos—En ese instante Harry observaba a aquel vampiro con detenimiento, pues no creía que un chupasangre luchara contra su propia naturaleza con tal de ser feliz con la persona que amaba. Ahora comenzaba a tener un concepto totalmente diferente de ellos y se retractaba de cualquier mala idea que le llegara a la cabeza.

Stefan y Harry se encaminaron hacia el par de guardias que cuidaban el acantilado mismos que llevaban puestos sombreros policiales con cintillo a cuadros adoptando como siempre una posición relajada, suponiendo claro que no les pagaban lo suficiente para "morir por su trabajo". El pelinegro aún tenia sus dudas pero tenían que hacerlo o de lo contrario la misión se retrasaría mas de la cuenta.

-Disculpen caballeros, soy de Norteamérica y me contaron que no hay un acceso al acantilado de Andromeda.- Stefan miraba a los ojos al primer hombre mientras que Harry solo se quedaba en shock en la espera de lo que pudiera hacer el otro.

-En efecto, no lo hay pero con los binoculares puede tener una vista panorámica del lugar- Le señalaba los dispositivos pero el vampiro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Yo creo que si podremos bajar- Los ojos de Stefan se dilataban haciendo que el guardia relajara su vista y su concentración para acceder a la petición. Entre tanto el otro individuo se acercaba con la intención de averiguar lo que ocurría pero sencillamente también se paralizaba.

-Creo que ustedes dos podrían amablemente decirle a esas personas que por el momento esta cerrada la vista al acantilado para que mi amigo Harry y yo podamos bajar tranquilamente … además no recordarán nada, ni siquiera que estuvimos aquí- Indicaba el vampiro cruzándose de brazos mirando a ambos.

-Claro joven, enseguida lo hacemos- Ambos sujetos se dirigían con los demás turistas que admiraban el lugar y entre tanto Harry se quedaba anonadado con lo que acababa de presenciar; volteó con Stefan pero éste solo sonreía.

-Hipnosis, es un don que tenemos como depredadores, no preguntes como lo hacemos pero en cierta manera… tiene sus ventajas-

-Eso… es como el imperius.

-Y que es eso- Preguntaba Stefan al dirigirse al filo del acantilado.

-Una maldición imperdonable que controle a quien se la lances, esta prohibida por el ministerio, tampoco preguntes—Dijo en ese instante para despues mirar hacia abajo y darse cuenta que estaba demasiado profundo, sin contar con la cantidad de rocas que podrían partirles los huesos en un santiamén.

-Debemos bajar rápido antes de que suba la marea-

-En eso tienes razón pero no puedo usar la aparición, sencillamente nos… digo, me ahogaría.- Explicaba Harry apoyando sus manos en el filo mirando hacia abajo.

-Es por eso que pensé en sostenerte para bajar.

-Que estas diciendo?

-Si, tendre que sujetarte y bajar flotando hacia alla.

-Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro que puedo, y también recomendarte un curso intenso sobre vampiros, y no hablo de leerte los cuatro libros de Meyer, aunque si… quedate con los de Anne Rice- El vampiro hacía una pausa. –Creo que me quedo con las proezas de Lestat.

-Pues con que no sea Nosferatu todo esta bien. – Harry solo esperaba a bajar mientras que el castaño lo abrazaba completamente y lo miraba a los ojos, cosa que puso nervioso al chico pelinegro.

-Qu.. Que… pasa.

-Descuida Harry, si me gustaran los chicos te habría besado desde hace horas.

-Hey!

-Humor vampirico si quieres- Reia un poco y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera arremeter contra eso se encontraban volando a gran velocidad hacia el acantilado y situarse en la posición exacta donde Andromeda fue atada.

Se escuchaban con mas intensidad los choques de las olas en las piedras dificultando escuchar lo que ocurría, debían darse prisa o la marea sencillamente les ganaría la partida dejándolos hundidos con ella. Stefan soltó a Harry para comenzar a buscar la profecía pero en la superficie esta no se encontraría, asi que solo quedaba por hacer una sola cosa. Tendrían que trabajar en equipo para poder buscar a la perfección contrareloj.

-Alguien debe buscar en la profundidad y otro debe quedarse aquí.

-Lo se, por eso es mejor que tu nades y yo contenga el agua desde este punto- Harry sacaba su varita y hacia un movimiento preciso. – Levita aquata momentum- En ese instante las olas que se dirigían a ellos chocaban contra una pared de burbuja protectora que impedía que esta traspasara ese limite. Stefan lo observo encontrando idóneo bajar y buscarla.

-Que esperas hazlo ya, no resistirá mucho, si llega a su limite no podremos salir de aquí.-

-Esta bien, lo hare- El vampiro castaño se hundía todo lo que pudo por debajo de la piedra descubriendo que las rocas cubrían casi todo el lugar, asi que el bucear se dificultaba un poco. Se introdujo un poco mas como podía hasta llegar a un lugar donde solo una columna de rocas sostenía el pilar donde la mujer habia sido atada. Continuó su trayecto introduciéndose más esperando encontrar la esfera pero descubría que esta no se divisaba por ningun sitio, tan solo recorrió con la mirada todo lo que podía y las algas le impedían hacer una búsqueda mas exhaustiva.

Miraba a la superficie esperando que Harry pudiera prolongar el hechizo lo suficiente para no irse con las manos vacías, asi que continuó intentando ir a velocidad vampirica, pero la debilidad de un chupasangre en el agua era que no tenia la facilidad de moverse en esas zonas.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó una especie de cántico, se sorprendió sobremanera que claramente podía distinguirlo sin la obstrucción del océano ni la presión que provocaba. Miraba detenidamente toda la zona esperando encontrar lo que lo producía pero no habia nada cercano, solo le restaba seguir nadando para aproximarse al sonido y descubrirlo por si mismo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que contemplaban, pues un grupo de sirenas rodeaba un nido de algas que se encontraban contiguo al pilar de rocas. Se acercó lo suficiente con una sonrisa en el rostro pues ahí se encontraba la esfera; se miraba resplandeciente como una perla en medio de una concha de mar custodiada por un grupo de ninfas con lanzas.

Ellas detectaron su presencia y se ponían a la defensiva protegiéndola como si se tratara de un tesoro que habría que cuidar con demasiado recelo. Stefan se quedaba estupefacto y se sentía a la vez presionado por Harry quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar el campo de fuerza el mayor tiempo posible.

-La profecía, la necesitamos para detener a Silas… han escuchado de él- El intentaba comunicarse en su propio lenguaje y una de ellas que probablemente fungiera como traductora se acercaba al vampiro apuntándole con la lanza en el cuello.

-Vampiros no bienvenidos, vampiros solo causar muerte, devastación, equilibrio es lo que debe haber, no entregaremos la profecía a menos que sea a quien posea la sangre de ella- Señalaba el sitio donde Andromeda fue enredada.

Stefan se quedaba atonito pues no creía que existiese alguien con la sangre directa de aquella mujer que ahora firmaba en una constelación, pero debía ser mas hábil si la deseaba consigo. Solo sonrió un poco y se hirgió como pudo.

-Mis intenciones son buenas, y puedo pagar con mi vida si es preciso, deseo la muerte verdadera a cambio de la profecía, no quiero que Silas, el inmortal brujo llegue a sus objetivos- El castaño se acercaba a ella. –El si que generaría un desequilibrio.

Las sirenas se miraron unas a otras para saber lo que debía hacerse por lo que se reunieron hablando su propia lengua por unos minutos, en cambio Stefan se quedaba en la espera de que llegaran a una conclusión rápida o de lo contrario Harry no podría resistir mucho tiempo con el campo de fuerza. La marea estaba subiendo y el pelinegro comenzaba a tener dificultades, ya que incluso algunas barracudas intentaban penetrar la fortaleza invisible y era impresionante ver a los peces rondando por ese sitio circular.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero debes ofrecer un pago- La traductora sirena la indicaba esbozando una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Deseamos eso- El dedo huesudo y escamoso señalaba el anillo de lapislázuli que el castaño tenia en su mano. Al instante se la tomó con duda pues si se los entregaba no tendría la oportunidad de salir al sol otra vez y sería complicado que Bonnie le hiciera otro dado que ella estaba hipnotizada y al servicio de Silas.

-Esta… esta bien, lo tendrán pero denme la profecía a cambio, si es la única forma de detenerlo no me importara- Stefan dudaba, ya que si no podía estar al intemperie debía idear la forma de regresar con Elena, y eso le tomaría días, significando claro un retraso considerable en la misión.

Las sirenas se apartaron para poder abrirle paso a la esfera mientras que les entragaba el pago, asi que sin dudarlo lo hizo y nadó como pudo a la superficie para llegar al lado de Harry quien debía tener dificultades conteniendo por demasiado tiempo la esfera. Cuando por fin salió encontró que Harry estaba debilitado y acuclillado con la varita en ristre resistiendo lo más que podía.

-Llegas tarde, debemos largarnos de aquí, dime que la tienes o esto habrá acabado.

-Descuida.. la tengo, pero como haremos para desaparecer de este punto, tu te encuentras débil y yo no tengo mi anillo- Ambos se miraron bastante preocupados pues era cierto, Harry no podía usar mas fuerza que la que le quedaba al abandonar el lugar junto con Stefan, asi que tan solo les quedaba algo por hacer.

-Debes llevar contigo la profecía Harry no hay tiempo.- Indicaba Stefan mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te dejare aquí no seas loco!

-Debes irte—En ese momento una parte del campo de energía se rompía y junto con el una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a filtrarse inundando poco a poco el espacio del que disponían.

-Debes llevarte la profecía, yo … estaré bien.

-No, por mas vampiro que seas la corriente te arrastrará a las rocas y despedazará tu cuerpo Stefan, - hacia una pausa- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Elena?-

-Le diras que la amo, y que deseo que viva feliz siendo humana, que envejezca, que tenga hijos, que se case, y que me recuerde como el amor épico que fui para ella Harry..—El pelinegro dudaba en desaparecer pero no había tiempo puesto que el agua les estaba llegando casi al cuello, era imposible mantener la magia por demasiado tiempo sin debilitarse.

Se hacia un silencio, ambos tenían los rostros empapados con los mechones pegados a su frente sin despegar la mirada mutuamente; era una desición crucial, algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Harry sostuvo el pecho de Stefan como pudo y le sonrio. –Te voy a sacar de aquí amigo y sabes… te casaras con ella, serán felices, no permitiré que mueras.- Stefan lo miro y se afianzó de su brazo.

-Que raro.. casi no tengo amigos y hubiese deseado conocerte mas- Lo abrazó con intensidad y lo miró a los ojos- Si llegas a tener otro bebe, llamalo Stefan, en mi honor.- Harry se quedo estupefacto y observó claramente que el vampiro se hundía en el agua nuevamente.

-Stefan!, no me hagas esto!, Stefan!- Harry intentaba buscarlo con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde, sencillamente el castaño vampiro ya estaba hundido en el agua esperando que su final llegara, pues la corriente era tan abrasiva que haría pedazos su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pelinegro derramó unas lagrimas sosteniendo la esfera con todas sus fuerzas para por fin… realizar la desaparición a Grimauld Place.


	38. En una misma

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los ventanales con toda su furia tratando de imponerse ante la finca como si se tratara de piedritas pequeñas que intentaban entrar e invadir todo a su paso. Los relámpagos deslumbraban aquella lúgubre pero antigua mansión iluminando los muebles roídos por el tiempo, las polillas y algunas ratas que las usaban de hogar en esas épocas de tormenta tan ácida y fuerte que se manifestaba en los alrededores.

Una mujer curvilínea se contoneaba a lo largo de la sala de estar sosteniendo una copa de licor con actitud frívola y despectiva mirando a los que se encontraban escoltando las entradas y salidas de la propiedad mismos que no se movían ni un centímetro siquiera para ir al baño. Esa chica de cabellos color chocolate y ojos almendrados miraba constantemente el reloj de pared esperando recibir noticias sobre la captura de la mujer que tanto anhelaba Silas.

Decidió sentarse con la expresión molesta bufando un poco arrojando la copa a otro sitio de la sala casi golpeando en la cara a uno de los hibridos que cuidaban la entrada principal. Katherine Pierce no era precisamente una mujer acostumbrada a pedir disculpa alguna por lo que era enteramente normal para ella tratar a los demás como si fueran simples piezas de colección que podrían ser reemplazables en cualquier momento.

En ese instante un chico vestido de saco negro y pulcramente planchado llegaba a su presencia para posicionarse frente a ella con una sonrisa torcida. Ella en cambio se levantaba enredando sus brazo en el cuello del rubio platinado esbozando una sonrisa seductora y triunfante mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de imaginar lo que sería devorar a ese manjar sofisticado de ojos grises que tenía enfrente. El joven solo le tomaba la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y sonreír de la misma manera.

-Deberíamos hacer algo antes de que Silas llegue, o no me digas que deseas ver a la traidora zorra de tu exprometida entrar por esa puerta a su posible fin- Ella lanzaba venenosamente en una estruendosa carcajada que se hacía sonar por cada rincón de la sala mientras que el sin expresión alguna solo le seguía acariciando la cintura.

-Coincido con tigo, deberíamos hacer algo, pero no me quiero perder cuando esa sangre sucia llegue suplicando que la rescaten, que la ayuden, y espero que Potter muerda el anzuelo para poder matar dos pajaros de un tiro- Suspiró un poco - Me debe demasiadas y me las cobraré cuésteme lo que me cueste-

-Asi que también odias al muy famoso Harry Potter, ¿Qué es lo tan enigmático que encierra el mundo de los magos?.

-Muchas cosas que no podría terminar en tan solo una noche de caricias- el tocaba su rostro, sus labios y al mismo tiempo apretaba solo un poco uno de sus senos relamiéndose la boca al imaginarse nadando en ese cuerpo tan escultural y vampirico que tenia en frente.

-Esa Hermione es una completa idiota, yo no dejaría a un hombre tan guapo y ardiente como tu solo tanto tiempo- Ella lo tiraba al sofá con la fuerza descomunal de una bestia mientras que Draco solo miraba ansioso la forma en la que la chica estaba seduciéndolo. Por su entrepierna mostraba una erección que ansiaba salir por su pantalón marcándose a la perfección el grosor e incluso la textura del mismo, solo pudo tocarse un poco para mitigar la sensación que le provocaba lo prohibido de probar el cuerpo de una vampiresa provocativa como lo era Katherine.

-Entonces tu deberías de compensarlo linda- Con una voz seductora, Draco la acercaba a su cuerpo posicionándola debajo suyo y darse un banquete con esos muslos torneados que salian del vestido ajustado en color vino que llevaba puesto entalladamente. - Pero antes… dime que pasara con ella, ¿No te ha dicho nada Silas al respecto?- El seguía besándole el cuello e introduciendo su mano en la cremallera tocando la espalda de la vampiresa.

-Ella… ella… ¿Acaso te importa?- preguntaba entre jadeos.

-Solo quiero saber el terrible destino que tendrá para reirme en su cara hermosura, ella no significa nada en mi vida- Le daba otro beso en los labios pasando su lengua por los mismos dibujando un contorno sobre ellos- No se compara con lo que tu puedas otorgarme.

-Mas te vale Draco porque si me traicionas, sabrás que puedo hacerte sufrir de maneras inimaginables- Ella jadeaba de repente mientras que el continuaba desabrochando su cremallera para después introducir la mano en su ropa interior de seda. Sus dedos entraban un poco por su cavidad femenina haciendo que la erección del chico se frotara contra su vientre simulando un ligero vaivén con la ropa puesta. -Oh Draco, eres delicioso- En ese instante la bestialidad de Katherine comenzaba a hacerse presente ennegreciendo sus ojos y mostrando las venas alrededor de ellos junto a unos colmillos filosos que ansiaban por hincarse en el cuello blanquecino de Draco Malfoy.

-Oh Rayos!- El chico miraba que varias personas arribaban en la entrada de la mansión y entre ellas el inmortal Silas acompañado con su séquito de hibridos que lo escoltaban.

-Donde demonios esta Rossier y Kol- Preguntaba Katherine.

-Si tu no lo sabes yo menos Katherine- Indicaba él colocándose la ropa apresuradamente con el temor de que alguno de los recién llegados pudieran sospechar que habia un idilio acalorado entre ellos.

Silas no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, pues el portón se abria mostrando lúgubremente una sonrisa maquiavélica y triunfante a raíz del éxito obtenido en su viaje; jamás se imagino que ahora tendría lo que siempre quizo asi como también la forma de resucitar a su tan legendario amor. Los hibridos por su parte permanecían en silencio llegando toscamente a la mansión para poder verificar que todos los que asignaron estaban en sus respectivas posiciones.

-Todo en orden - Mencionaba uno de ellos mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse.

En ese instate una castaña de ojos color miel miraba atónita el cuadro que tenía frente a ella, pues era la misma chica parecida a Elena solo que con un tinte mas provocativo, seductor e independiente de la antes mencionada. Pudo notar un doblez en el vestido entallado y la cremallera deslizada de quien anteriormente era su prometido; pues Draco y aquella chica habían tenido una discusión bastante agitada.

-Draco, tu con…- No terminó la frase cuando en es momento Katherine rodeaba cual rémora el cuello del platinado lanzando una sonrisa desafiante a la chica quien tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para no lanzarse sobre ella como una fiera enjaulada reclamando su territorio; aunque a estas alturas ya no sabia por que lado se inclinaba más, si por él o por Damon de quien esperaba tuviera noticias buenas muy pronto.

-Con una mujer mejor que tú, maldita sangre sucia inmunda y sabes, es buenísima en la cama- Sonreía torcidamente haciendo que la vampiresa soltara una carcajada sonora.

-Pues en primer lugar esa no es una mujer, es un cadáver.

-Como Damon Salvatore claro esta cierto?.- Los ojos grises y el cabello casi de plata se encontraban a la par de unos orbes color miel que reclamaban el hecho de haber vivido engañado por esa temporada en la cual su prometida se habia enredado con un vampiro; Hermione en cambio solo resoplaba un poco pensando que ese acto era propio de los celos, sabía perfectamente que él no habia dejado de sentir por ella de la noche a la mañana todas esas cosas que alguna vez se habían prometido al extremo de casi reafirmarlo en el altar.

-Silencio, que no hay tiempo de sus discusiones, además Hermione tu eres mia y lo acordamos de esa manera- Silas intervenía pues obviamente ese tipo de debates le molestaban sobre manera.

Katherine se sirvió otra copa de licor colocando un par de cubos de hielo y un pequeño agitador con la mirada despectiva hacia a la castaña; negaba lentamente con la cabeza y chasqueaba la lengua en intervalos de segundos caminando lenta y retadoramente hacia Silas para tomarlo del hombro y mirarla.

-Pero como se supone que ésta te puede servir, yo pensé que traerías contigo la profecía.

-No necesito la profecía teniéndola a ella, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o deje de hacer- Silas la tomo del braso con brusquedad señalando a Draco del otro extremo—Ahí está a quien tanto querías para tu colección personal, asi que no necesito mas tus servicios Katherine, y antes di… que no opto por darte muerte- El inmortal sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que la vampiresa no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar las condiciones que se le imponían,

Draco solo empuñaba las manos sin dejar de mirar a la castaña quien no se movia, incluso le quemaban esos orbes de plata que tanto amaba, y era cierto, aún lo amaba, pero su corazón estaba dividido odiándose a si misma por esa situación tan precaria en la que prefería nunca haber conocido a Damon y quedarse con su prometido, pero asi eran las cosas, no había vuelta atrás mas que enfrentar los hechos recientes y llevarlos hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Katherine se retiró del lugar a regañadientes tomando al platinado del brazo lanzando retante una mirada asesina hacia a Hermione declarándose triunfadora en el terreno de la seducción. Bebió generosamente de la copa de licor y se condujo a las habitaciones con el chico quien todavía seguía deseando que esto no estuviese pasando.

-Vamonos Draco, creo que es hora de disfrutar lo que comenzamos hace un momento - Volteó a ver a Hermione en ese instante- Querida, tengo que felicitarte, has hecho un magnifico trabajo despertando al animal sensual que lleva dentro, y por cierto, yo que tu hubiera reconsiderado muchas cosas- La vampiresa movía la boca lentamente.

-Draco… lo tiene mas grande.

-Perra hija de puta!- La castaña tenia ganas de poder destrozarla pero los hibridos se lo impidieron, en cambio Katherine se carcajeaba anotándose un punto a su favor. Draco no hizo nada al respecto y solo se dedico a desviar la mirada.

-Katherine, lárgate con tu premio y dejame seguir trabajando, he dicho que no te necesito asi que debes abandonar la mansión para mañana o de lo contrario yo mismo te sacaré el corazón- Indicaba Silas contundente.

A los otros dos no les quedó remedio mas que retirarse de la escena, Hermione prefirió no mirar a donde se dirigían pues era momento de concentrarse en lo que el inmortal traía entre manos. Caminaron por un pasillo largo repleto de cuadros polvosos de quien seguramente habitó en ese sitio durante mucho tiempo y que ahora era parte de las pertenencias olvidadas, esos recuerdos no eran requeridos para los anteriores inquilinos.

Las telarañas, los jarrones de porcelana china estaban tapizadas de polvo y las polillas hacían sus estragos en lo que quedaba del esplendor de la finca. Se dirigían al encuentro de otro de los secuaces fuertes de Silas por lo que los híbridos escoltaban de dos en dos para que no hubiera fallas; Hermione decidió permanecer callada con toda la intención de estudiar a sus enemigos, pero se habia jurado una cosa… Destrozar a Katherine Pierce aun en contra de sus principios, pues despues de todo era una vampiresa que seguramente nadie extrañaría.

Llegaron por fin a una sala especial tapizada con madera para brindar calor a ese espacio tan siniestro dentro de la finca, habían decorado anteriormente adaptando todo lo necesario para que se llevara a cabo dicha tarea y concluir con lo que se planeaba. Silas estaba regocijado al encontrarse con Kol y Rossier quienes vestían de capuchas blancas con las insignias respectivas del alfa y el omega.

Hermione se quedaba expectante a lo que ocurriría pero si realizaba un paso en falso significaría adelantar su propia muerte; no le restaba mas que esperar a que aquellos tuvieran un punto débil y poder escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Con sus manos atadas y su cabello lacio pegado a su frente se dedicaba a mirar al suelo todavía pensando en aquellos dos que ocupaban su corazón, pues era inevitable, por un lado estaba Draco a quien conocía de toda la vida y que a pesar de las desavenencias logró descubrir la parte humana y cálida que la coraza Slytherin habia cubierto en su totalidad; por el otro, estaba Damon Salvatore, aquel vampiro que le atraía sobremanera y hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora con tan solo su cercanía.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si era justo o correcto pensar en dos hombres al mismo tiempo, detestaba pareciéndole repugnante el solo hecho de tener que elegir entre alguno de los dos o simplemente abandonarlos. Concluía que tal vez era el mejor camino a seguir, pues el amor era más complicado de lo que se esperaba o en pocas palabras, ella misma había hecho posible aquel argumento tan conocido. "No hay relaciones complicadas, solo seres humanos que las complican".

Los hibridos ahí presentes hacían guardias para que nadie pudiera salir o entrar de la habitación y en ese instante entraron por una de las puertas un grupo de Celtas con la mirada perdida, con la expresión taciturna pareciendo ser llevados al matadero o una especie de sacrificio cruel y despiadado. Hermione observaba claramente que aquellas personas estaban totalmente hipnotizadas, no se explicaba la razón puesto que tenían la fuerza suficiente para utilizar la magia de la naturaleza para que ningun ser desequilibradamente peligroso pudiese atacarlos. Eso definitivamente debía ser algun tipo de conjuro o maldición lo bastante oscura y poderosa para lograrlo.

-Por fin hermanos mios- Indicaba Silas con voz alta alzando sus manos en señal de devoción- El destino que tanto nos ha marginados nos hara fuertes, rapidos, inmunes- Sacaba en ese momento un dije en forma de Omega mientas que Rossier le mostraba otra con la letra Alfa. -El inicio y el fin serán combinados con la sangre de mi querida amada, esa sangre que de generación en generación se nos ha ocultado y que por derecho nos corresponde.

Los hibridos tenían la mirada brillante y los Celtas comenzaban a realizar matras canturreando constantemente al unísono estando a la par de las palabras del inmortal quien podría hacerse pasar por un gran orador o tirano. Hermione tan solo los miraba no explicándose la razón pero decidió llevar todo aquello hasta las ultimas consecuencias esperando utilizar aquel recurso que consideraba como último, pues ese mismo debía servir a la perfección y sin fallo alguno; de lo contrario, todo se vendría abajo.

-La inmortalidad que ahora poseo será nuestra fuerza, pues es tiempo de tomar lo que se nos ha negado por derecho propio, aquellas brujas que nos han marginado han querido subyugarnos con lo que consideran equilibrio natural—Daba un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Ahora, las cosas serán diferentes, la preciosa sangre de la doppelganger es la única que puede hacer que todos nosotros logremos la inmortalidad, la fuerza y todo el poder contra todos aquellos que nos creyeron inferiores.

Hermione abría los ojos cada vez mas al sorprenderse de las palabras de Silas; pues era cierto, deseaba utilizar la sangre para poder reafirmar su fuerza y quizá transmutar el alma de su antigua novia a su cuerpo. Caía a la cuenta de la razón por la que la mantenían viva, lo único que faltaba por descubrir era la relación que existía entre la profecía y todo aquel problema. Si tan solo la tuviera en sus manos podría descifrarlo, pero por ahora solo se conformaba con seguir el juego hasta que pudiesen mostrarse ligeramente débiles para atacarlos.

-Hemos llegado y por fin tendre lo que tanto he anhelado- En ese instante el cuerpo de la chica era levitado por los Celtas con Bonnie incluida hasta el centro de la mesa donde cuatro grilletes la esperaban para aprisionarla. Hermione se encontraba demasiado débil para poder luchar y cualquier intento de escape sería extremadamente estupido.

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Silas, tarde o temprano tendras que darte cuenta que no puedes jugar a ser dios- El inmortal se acercaba a ella para poder colocarle las amarras con sumo cuidado; después de todo el cuerpo le pertenecería de nuevo a su antiguo amor y no deseaba estropearlo por nada del mundo. Le brindó una sonrisa gentil acariciando su mejilla lentamente hablando a centímetros de su boca; la castaña debía reconocer que Romeo era bastante atractivo a pesar de las intenciones malvadas y perversas que tenía con ella.

-No seas ingenua Hermione, dios te ha puesto en mi camino para que lograra consumar este amor, y ahora le doy gracias a el por la justicia que me ha brindado- Indicaba con suavidad mientras que tanto Rossier, Kol y los demás se quedaban expectantes, pues ahora la transmutación estaba por comenzar.

-Es tiempo…- Mencionaba separándose hacia los demás para observar aquella escena.

Los Celtas se acercaban lentamente haciendo un circulo alrededor de la mesa para juntar sus manos y convocar la fuerza que necesitarían para el conjuro de transmutación; cerraban sus ojos recitando uno de los mantras que en su propia naturaleza era parte de la tan conocida "expresión" o magia negra. Bonnie era la única que mantenía los ojos abiertos para poder calizar el espíritu de Julliette para que fuese depositado en el cuerpo de Hermione.

-No… te saldrás … con la tuya Silas… ella, no desea esto, no lo desea, tu eres el que se aferra a un amor que no puede ser.

-Te equivocas Hermione, ella misma deseaba que estuviéramos juntos para toda la eternidad y bueno, le ofreceré mas que eso mismo cuando regrese- Suspiraba suavemente- Gracias por ser el sacrificio de este amor, en verdad que siempre te recordaremos mi pequeña flor.- Enunciaba el inmortal con aquellas palabras arrastradas y tranquilas pero a la vez letales que bien podían hacerse pasar por las de un esquizofrénico pasivo.

La castaña no podía moverse, trataba de liberarse de las amarras pero parecían haber sido fijadas con algo mas que fibra textil y cuero, era una magia oscura que la aprisionaba misma que fue creada por los celtas que no dejaban de convocar la fuerza para comenzar el traslado de alma. La lluvia seguía callendo copiosamente y algunos relámpagos se hacían notar en los recovecos de la sala para dar el matiz espectrante del escenario en aquel sacrificio que se llevaría acabo. La chica de ojos miel tan solo cerraba sus ojos sintiendo que aquel dia era el ultimo que tendría de vida, quizá ahora podría liberarse de la difícil desición sobre aquellos dos hombres que ocupaban su corazón y su existencia serviría para que dos personas, dos almas que siempre se amaron… se reencontraran.

Solo el destino mismo… determinaría su final.


	39. La negociacion

Los canticos seguían, la transmutación continuaba a travez de aquellos canticos y mantras que los Celtas estaban produciendo de una manera tan correcta, sin titubeos como si se les diera el don de lenguas necesario para llevar a cabo dicha tarea. Silas contemplaba expectante el resultado que obtendría al terminar aquel deposito deseando que el cuerpo de la castaña sirviera de canal para que su amada Julliette resucitara de entre los muertos y así consumar su amor para toda la eternidad como en el pasado se lo había prometido

Kol y Rossier por otro lado tan solo debían aguardar para que aquel inmortal poderoso los recompensara con aquella magia ilimitada, deseaban tener las mismas cualidades de un vampiro pero sin la necesidad de beber sangre, y eso.. la sangre del inmortal podía proporcionarla. No obstante, aun quedaba pendiente el asunto de la profecía pues constantemente el vampiro original y el mago tenebroso se miraban uno al otro para disponerse a preguntar sobre aquella misma a Silas, pero éste seguía concentrado en la tarea que los Celtas estaban realizando.

-Casi esta completado- Indicaba el inmortal al notar que los brujos ya no seguían recitando palabra alguna; se separaron para abrir campo a lo que seria el resultado de todas sus peticiones a la magia oscura. Bonnie miraba con inquisitez cada parte de la escenografía, deseaba tener hasta el mas minimo detalle.

Hermione habia caído en un estado de ensoñación profunda cuando en ese instante un sobresalto sacudía su cuerpo de manera estrepitosa, por lo que los demás retrocedieron un paso a la espera de lo que pasaría. La chica de ojos miel abría los ojos mirando borrosamente al principio todo el panorama; tomaba una de sus manos y la observaba cuidadosamente como si desconociera cada poro de ella misma. Silas en cambio solo se acercaba lentamente temiendo que aquella magia no hubiese servido de nada, asi que lo hacía con sumo sigilo haciendo sonar sus zapatos en el escaloncillo que sostenía la mesa.

-Julliette.. amor mio, habeis regresado de vuestro sueño eterno?- Preguntaba con duda todavía pero sin dejar de mostrarse contundente en aquella misma.

La chica se levantaba despacio, lentamente para observar el entorno como si no lo conociera, sus ojos se paseaban por todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes estudiándolos detenidamente. Apoyo la planta de su pie derecho en el piso para poder incorporarse ladeando la cabeza para poder enderezarse y disponerse a caminar cuando en ese instante el inmortal se acercaba a ella para mirarla de frente.

-Has.. despertado ya amada mia?- La chica sin expresión alguna tan solo le acariciaba la mejilla cerrando sus ojos y poniendo especial atención en aquella sonrisa aperlada que el hombre esbozaba en señal de satisfacción.

-Sois igual de guapo y apuesto que la primera vez que os conocí Romeo- Al terminar de decir aquella frase, aquel hombre inmortal la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para comprobar que efectivamente se tratara del amor de su vida, mientras ella lo rodeaba delicadamente con sus brazos correspondiendo ese gesto de manera sublime.

-Habeis vuelto, habeis vuelto amada mia- La volvia abrazar de manera sublime mientras que los demás solo observaban; los celtas estaban con expresión taciturna mientras que Kol y Rossier rodaban sus ojos en señal de fastidio, decidían por su propia cuenta que era mejor tener la profecía antes de cumplir un deseo de alguien imortal con frustraciones amorosas.

-Bien Silas, ahora tienes lo que deseaste, ¿No crees que nos toca nuestra parte?- Rossier se apresuraba a decir mientras que el inmortal daba un beso en la frente de su amada para girarse hacia el mago y acercarse lentamente a el a paso ligero. Se colocaba justo en aquella posición y comenzaba a sonreir.

-Claro que toca vuestra parte mi querido Rossier- En ese instante hacia aparecer una guadaña filosa con la cual le cortaba la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo que los demás emitieran un grito ahogado. No se esperaban aquella reacción del inmortal a sabiendas del plan que se tenía estipulado.

-Que…- Kol se adelantaba al frente y el hombre inmortal le tocaba solo la yugular con el filo del arma apunto de causarle daño. Sonreía para si mismo y alzaba las cejas dirigiéndose también a los hibridos quienes se miraban unos a otros preguntándose tal vez si eran los siguientes en morir.

-No creo que tu necesites nada mas Kol.. la magia la puedes tener de la sangre de la misma descendiente de Andromeda y si mis cálculos son correctos esa llegara a nosotros tan rápido al saber que tenemos a uno de sus amigos como rehén.- Indicaba él

-A… quien te refieres, ¿A esta chica?, la tal Hermione?

-No, no me refiero a ella, aunque ahora, ella este muerta, nos queda Draco Malfoy, miembro valioso para la sociedad mágica y por supuesto con mas dinero del que te puedas imaginar, asi que si desaparece, por ende podras quedarte con sus pertenencias incluídas sus cuentas bancarias y propiedades pero.. todo a su tiempo, no me gusta que los idiotas como Rossier se adelanten a mis designios- Espetaba con claridad el inmortal para dar a entender que repudiaba que lo retaran sobremanera. Ahora estaba claro que un inmortal podía morir a manos de otro siempre y cuando le cortase la cabeza para asi quedarse con los años que le pertenecían, mismas que eran una especie de hándicap.

-Y quien traerá la profecía según tu?-Preguntaba el Vampiro original mientras que el otro solo reia un poco.

-El gran héroe de guerra Harry Potter.

Todo estaba claro ahora, pues en el instante en el cual tanto el mago de cicatriz de rayo y el vampiro castaño hubiesen obtenido la profecía de la misma piedra donde Andromeda fue sacrificada, por ende.. estos la llevarían a manos de Silas para intercambiarla por Draco o en su defecto por la castaña Hermione Granger. Lo que ignoraban completamente era que ahora, la misma chica tenia el alma de Julliette Capuleto, la prometida de Romeo.

Pasaron las horas y la castaña aun se observaba a si misma en el espejo sin dejar de ser observada por Silas, quien contemplaba su belleza, pues a pesar de ser idéntica a su doppelganger sabía diferenciarlas en cuanto a comportamientos; aunque la forma en la que se expresaban, pensaban sobre la vida misma era completamente parecida no dejaba de haber esas pequeñas distinciones entre cada una.

La chica vestía ahora un conjunto medieval como en aquellos años bordado con tejido calado y seda, uno de sus favoritos recordando las épocas de tertulias y noches de fiesta donde la familia Capuleto era de las mas ricas y acaudaladas de la región. Esa mujer era codiciada tanto por su belleza como por sus bienes, mismos que ahora habían pasado a manos de los descendientes y seguramente las malgastaron en vanalidades. El inmortal le tomaba la mano mirándola con devoción, como en esos años que desde el primer instante le entregó su corazón haciéndolo cautivo.

-En que pensais mi amada?, vuestro silencio me aflije, me entristece, no me privéis de vuestro mundo por que sería excluirme de vuestra vida.. no lo soportaría- Aquel hombre le acariciaba el rostro, sus manos, miraba sus ojos acaramelados esperando encontrar aquella respuesta que necesitaba. Debía admitir que el traer de vuelta a su eterno amor habia sido todo un éxito, pero desde ese momento la chica tan solo tenía la mirada taciturna, solitaria, incompleta, como una muerta en vida que renegaba del lugar que se le habia colocado contra su voluntad.

-Decidme amada mia, Habeis olvidado nuestra promesa de amor eterno o es acaso que no me amáis mas?- El apretaba sus labios y al mismo tiempo las manos de la chica sin lastimarla, en cambio ella solo le sostenía la mirada.

-Romeo.. mi dulce Romeo.. Vuestra intención de traerme a este mundo ha sido para que os convirtáis en un verdugo?- Ella se alejaba un poco caminando hacia una de las ventanas polvosas donde en el exterior todavía se escuchaba la tormenta implacable que golpeaba el cristal intentando entrar. - ¿Habeis hecho todo esto para poder estar conmigo acosta de cobrar vidas inocentes?.. no… mi Romeo, mi amado romeo a quien amo y venero no era de esa manera cruel y despiadada—Suspiraba acariciando el cristal con uno de sus dedos.

-El era bueno, cuando os conocí eras bueno, gentil, amoroso, leal, todo un caballero que estaba dispuesto a ser acuchillado por proteger el honor de los débiles y de los que considerabais vuestros amigos, pero ahora…- Lo miraba con determinación—Os pareces a el… a mi padre, a mi familia que solo buscaba el poder y la forma de desapareceros de este mundo y de mi amor- Desviaba la mirada con sutileza apretando ligeramente una de sus manos; en cambio Silas se acercaba a paso agigantado para tomar su cintura, pues no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Si bien habia hecho todo eso… era para reencontrarse con ella y tenerla para siempre.

-Sigo siendo quien conocisteis mi amada Julliette… pero vuestro padre, vuestra familia y esta maldita sociedad me han vuelto loco, y..—Acariciaba su mejilla con lentitud—No ha habido momento, instante, segundo en el que me lamente no haber perdido la vida junto con vos y caminar juntos al sendero de la muerte para acompañaros- Hacía una pausa mirando a si mismo la ventana recordando todo lo que habia ocurrido en su pasado.

-Cuando tome la inmortalidad, sabia que no podía acercaros a vuestra tumba hasta que toda tu descendencia desapareciera, pero dedique mi vida eterna a buscar la forma de regresaros a mi.. y no es el poder lo que me atrae, no es la manera en la que ahora puedo hacerme respetar, sino por que deseaba que vosotros estuvierais a mi lado, deseaba volveros a tocar, a ver, a oler, a sentiros amada mia- Volvia a acercarse con una lagrima en sus ojos, pues era evidente que detrás de Silas, el imortal terrorista d todos los tiempos tenia un pasado, una historia de la cual habia sido victima de las circunstancias pero que definitivamente habia actuado equivocadamente creyendo poder romper el equilibrio natural de las cosas, situación, que obviamente Julliette no aprobaba.

-Romeo, mi amado Romeo.. deberíais parar, detener vuestro plan, los vampiros ni los hibridos son parte de vuestra naturaleza, no son parte de nosotros amor mio… desistid de esto - Ella rogaba con una sonrisa pero en cambio el hombre de piel trigueña y cabellos rizados solo pensaba en vengarse de todos aquellos que lo habían humillado.

-Ahora lo que me importa es que vosotros estéis viva, seremos eternos, nadie nos podrá acabar amada mia, no sin antes enfrenta mi ira- Indicaba con toda seguridad para depositarle un beso en el dorso de la mano para dirigirse con los demás que lo seguían esperando en la sala.

En ese momento ella se quedaba en la ventana y despues un rubio platinado llegaba tan cerca que tuvo que voltearse para poder observarlo detenidamente. Ella sonreía, mientras que el seguía con la expresión de rabia por lo que había sucedido días anteriores en el vagon del expreso de Hogwarts; empuñaba su mano y se recargaba en la pared esbozando una sonrisa algo siniestra, como en aquellos días de mortifago al tomar a sus rehenes para ofrecerlas a su señor tenebroso.

-Vaya que sabes escalar muy bien Hermione, primero yo… no no no, recordemos, es mas… haremos memoria sobre todos los acontecimientos- El chico caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente, despacio pero a la vez contundente, deseando que cada palabra penetrara en lo mas profundo del subconciente de la castaña quien lo miraba con desconocimiento.

-Primero fue el tonto de Victor Krum que como bien comprenderas era un orangután sin cerebro que te llevo al baile de cuarto año, y tu por supuesto no dejaste pasar la oportunidad de darte a notar ante las demás casas Granger.. despues, siguió tu romance con McLaggen, aunque no duro mucho, posterior a eso le diste la oportunidad a Weasley que mejor dicho era un escape a tu soledad, después yo.. quien te adoró como un pendejo hasta hace unos días, y ahora le coqueteas a un vampiro hijo de la mierda.. pero esto, esto pasa cualquier limite incluso para ti misma- Sus orificios nasales se ensanchaban sobremanera mirándola de frente reprochándole su desamor y engaño.

-Y ahora, estas con Silas, si que te gustan los hombres perversos Granger- El daba una calada a su cigarrillo para despues alejarse un poco y mirarla con detenimiento intentando que ella soltara una lagrima pero observaba que la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Debeis referirte a Hermione Granger, mi Doppelganger- Ella mencionaba tranquilamente mientras que Draco notaba claramente que el tono, la forma de hablar de aquella chica distaba mucho de su exprometida.

-No vengas con jueguitos de amnesia que no te queda, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste y- El tomaba su muñeca fuertemente para sonreir de manera malévola como en sus épocas doradas de príncipe de Slytherin. -Pagaras por haberme engañado Granger, lo juro por mi abuelo que es lo mas sagrado, por mi madre, si, por ella quien aprendió a quererte como a una hija.

-Me estais lastimando, os pido de manera amable que no utilicéis esos arrebatos barbaros en mi persona joven- Ella lo miraba decidida, pero a la vez con un poco de temor debido a la conducta del chico. En ese instante el platinado la miraba a los ojos, era como si otra persona estuviese dentro de ella, como si alguien mas se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y de manera estrepitosa la soltaba para poder dar otra calada al cigarro y mirarla detenidamente.

-No eres.. Hermione?

-Solo en apariencia joven rubio, pero no os preocupéis, vosotros la amáis demasiado, puedo notarlo en vuestras lagrimas, en vuestro reproche, en la forma que vuestro cuerpo tiembla al intentar hacer rabietas en su contra, ella solo esta… ayudándome- Mencionaba tranquilamente mientras que el platinado se pasaba una mano con desesperación por su cabello cayendo a la cuenta que la chica habia sido objeto de algo parecido a una transmutación de cuerpos.

-Oh no, maldita sea… Silas hijo de puta!-

-Callad porfavor, os puede escuchar y no deseo que os mate como hizo con uno de los vuestros?

-Acaso aniquiló a Potter?- Ella agachaba la mirada

-No, ese no era el nombre, pero el esta equivocado, Romeo no es malo, solo esta lastimado, herido, y yo busco salvarlo de todo esto- Ella indicaba colocando una mano en el hombro del chico mientras el tenía sus ojos grises acuosos al enterarse de semejante situación. Se arrepentía sobremanera de no haber intervenido cuando fue la oportunidad, ahora, Hermione estaba perdida o quizá muerta, y la mujer que ocupaba su cuerpo era definitivamente otra.

-Quien eres tu entonces?- preguntaba él.

-Soy.. Julliette Capuleto, creo que conoceis a la perfección mi historia.

-Tu eres entonces la persona que Silas esta buscando para preservar la…

-Shhh, porfavor no levantéis la voz, los vampiros podrían escucharnos y no es bueno que arruinen este plan.- La mujer que ahora habitaba el cuerpo de Hermione le indicaba colocándole un dedo en los labios para tomar su mano y dirigirlo a un lugar donde le mencionaría todo lo relacionado con lo que estaba buscando, pero sobre todo la forma de poder recuperar a la verdadera Granger.

El camino no le habia resultado fácil a Harry, quien todavía sufría por la perdida de Stefan; aún no podía creer que el vampiro se hubiese sacrificado para dejarlo con vida. Sus ropas estaban algo estropeadas, polvosas debido a los kilómetros que habia tenido que caminar hasta la finca donde se tendría que ver con Silas, por otro lado sabía que tendría que acudir solo o de lo contrario los hibridos actuarían contra toda la comunidad mágica causando pavor y terrorismo en las calles.

La noche que llegó a Grimmauld Place se encontró con todos reunidos y bastante preocupados por la suerte que habían corrido al acudir a una misión suicida. Pensaba que Klaus estaría con ellos pero se sorprendió al saber que no habia asistido desde su partida, cosa que Caroline detestaba y repudiaba al sentirse una vez mas engañada por el vampiro original.

Los demás estaban en la sala, Elena se mordía las uñas constantemente y cuando miró la llegada de Potter fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento para preguntar por su novio. Harry no tuvo mas remedio que contarle lo ocurrido haciendo que la chica morena llorara como nunca al saber que el amor de su vida habia perdido la vida a causa de aquella misión arrepintiéndose de estar en Londres, de conocer a todos esos magos que ocasionaron aquella tragedia irreparable.

Kingsley no tenía tiempo de lamentar pérdidas, pues como todo en la guerra debían haber caídos en el proceso y a pesar de ser humanista tendría que mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en la siguiente desición o de lo contrario todo se podría perder al lamentarse sobre las muertes.

Harry acordó con ellos que debía entregar la profecía pronto a cambio de Bonnie, Hermione, Draco e incluso Damon quienes habían estado desaparecidos en todo el proceso. Se acercó y notó que el portón se abria solo, señal de que Silas llevaba esperándolo por algunas horas, se acomodó la camisa y entró a paso agigantado hacia la entrada donde seguramente descubriría que el inmortal no se encontraba solo.

-Detente ahí Harry Potter- Una voz le indicaba a lo lejos mientras que el se detenía sin voltear.

-He traido lo acordado, ¿Dónde están los demás?.- Una sombra llegaba a el transportándose con sigilo quedando a su espalda.

-Creo que todo a su tiempo mi estimado héroe de guerra, ahora quiero que me des la profecía y todos seremos… digamos felices.

-Primero quiero saber donde están Hermione y los demás- Indicaba Harry pero los demás hibridos, mortifagos y demás vampiros que se habían unido a la causa de Silas reían con descaro. Silas tan solo lo miraba inquisitivo.

-Me temo que están adentro querido Potter, asi que si gustas acompañarme esto completamente seguro que deseas negociar- indicaba tranquilamente abriéndose paso a los demás.

Harry lo siguió hasta el recibidor notando que los hibridos lo miraban como un suculento pedazo de carne del cual podrían disponer alimentándose a su antojo y albedrío. El chico de la cicatriz pasaba saliva con dificultad notando que su tensión subía un poco por cada fibra de su ser, asi que decidió manejar la compostura adecuadamente para que nada saliera fuera de control. Bonnie le ponía especial atención sin apartarle la mirada, pues era la forma en la que podía estudiar toda la situación ahí presentada.

-Bien Potter, como verás tus amigos están aquí, ahora se bueno y entregame la profecía pues no dispongo de mucho tiempo, tu sabes, los planes que se vienen en puerta son tan apresurados que apenas tengo tiempo para tomar una copa.- Silas se cruzaba de brazos adoptando una posición mas relajada y sus escoltas rodeaban el lugar para evitar que el chico pudiese salir.

-Primero quiero verlos, tu dijiste que se encontraban aquí, asi que no veo a ninguno.

En ese instante el inmortal se reía sonoramente bebiendo despues de su copa de licor arqueando una ceja y apuntarlo con el dedo índice. Harry adoptaba una posición defensiva en caso de que los hibridos o los brujos decidieran atacarlo por algun motivo.

-Tu crees que soy lo suficientemente estupido para traerlos?, ¿Cómo se que la profecía que tienes es la verdadera y no la cambiaste por una falsa?-

-¿Cómo se que mis amigos se encuentran aquí si no están presentes?, además, no creo que seas lo suficientemente estupido para saber que no podríamos solos contra los hibridos, los celtas e incluso contra un vampiro original.. solo deseo recuperarlos y largarnos de este lugar.

Silas caminaba de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza. -Potter, Potter, Potter, ¿Sabes?, me habían dicho que eras mas listo, pero no que eras un suicida, aun no me explico como es que derrotaste a un gran hechicero oscuro tu solo.

-Tuve ayuda, las personas no podemos actuar solas.- Espetaba el mientras que una mujer vestida de largo bajaba las escaleras lentamente, despacio, sin prisa, su cabello lacio y castaño se movia al compás de sus contoneos.

-Hermione… estas bien?- preguntaba el chico de la cicatriz pero el inmortal se dirigía a ella lentamente tomandola de la mano para besarla y dirigirse con ella hasta la sala. Harry simplemente se quedaba sorprendido por aquella acción decidiendo esperar al otro movimiento.

-Creo que bueno, ella te explicara.- Silas se separaba un poco para dejar hablar a la chica. Ella tan solo suspiraba y le dirigía una mirada llena de bondad, pues todo aquello le parecía peor que aberrante.

-No soy Hermione joven Potter, mi nombre es Julliette Capuleto, y me temo, que no volveréis a ver a vuestra amiga - En ese instante Harry empuñaba ambas manos, no creía que aquello estuviera sucediendo, deseaba pensar que Silas la habia hechizado para que poroporcionara otra identidad y que ella estaría deacuerdo teniendo como siempre un plan B para salir avante. Los demás no se movían permaneciendo como estatuas en sus lugares en caso de cualquier ataque.

-Hermione, no puede ser, dime que estas mintiendo.- La mujer castaña que permanecía en el cuerpo de la amiga de Potter desviaba la mirada deseando que todo aquello no estuviese ocurriendo.

-Me temo que no, Hermione era mi doppelganger y bueno.. mi amado Romeo la utilizó para transmutar mi alma en su cuerpo.

-Hijo de Perra!- Con lagrimas en los ojos le apuntaba a la garganta a Silas mientras que el se reia aguardentosamente tomando todo aquello como una gran pantomima o una comedia digna de llevarse a la pantalla grande. Debía admitir que eso mismo le divertía despues de tantos años de humillación y soledad.

-No estas en calidad de reclamar nada mi querido Harry Potter, además, todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor, asi que como verás, ahora he obtenido mi más grande anhelo- Suspiraba un poco mirando al cielo- Hermione Granger es una heroína y siempre la recordare con gratitud por el gran sacrificio que hizo al devolverme al amor de mi vida.

Harry perdió la cordura en ese momento tomando a la castaña de la cintura para colocarle la varita en el cuello mirando a Silas con profundo odio y ojos acuosos; el inmortal en cambio abría sus orbes sorprendido por la acción que el chico habia tomado, simplemente, no vio venir ese movimiento.

-Que crees que haces Potter, intentas matarla?- El hombre caminaba pero el chico de la cicatriz retrocedía un poco junto con la chica poniéndole la varita en el cuello.

-Devuelveme a Hermione hijo de puta, regrésamela!

Silas tan solo empuñaba sus manos y los hibridos decidían entrar en acción pero Harry se adelantaba tomando el control de la nueva rehén para que no pudieran atacarlo. El inmortal no tuvo mas remedio que detenerlos al saber que de nueva cuenta perdería al amor de su vida por un arrebato animal.

-Te dare lo que deseas, si quieres a Hermione de rregreso, entregame la profecía.

-Por que carajos habia de entregártela y como la devolverías?- El arqueaba la ceja enterrando un poco el madero en el cuello de la chica.

-La profecía, ella encierra el secreto de la magia ilimitada de Andromeda, incluso, podremos tener a ambas en nuestro lado, a Hermione y a Julliette,asi que no seas tonto y no hagas estupideces- Espetaba Silas con toda seguridad arrastrando cada una de sus palabras pero el Pelinegro no se fiaba de ese inmortal.

-Esta es otra de tus mentiras seguramente asi que me llevare a tu amada Julliette y yo mismo vere la forma de recuperar a mi amiga, mientras tanto, jodete cabrón- El pelinegro estaba apunto de realizar una desaparición conjunta cuando en ese momento sintió un rayo en su espalda que se impactaba profundamente en cada uno de sus nervios deteniéndolos por completo. Habian creado un encantamiento petrificador infalible y conduntente que no tuvo tiempo de poder contraatacar. Detrás de él se encontraba un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos grises que sonreía descaradamente al saber que habia dejado fuera de guardia a Potter, aquel enemigo legendario que tuvo desde que eran unos niños.

Los ojos del pelinegro lo miraban con profundo odio al saber que ahora el exprometido de su mejor amiga trabajaba para Silas, cosa que no se esperaba.

-Como siempre tan estupido Potter, ¿Cuándo aprenderas que no puedes ser un jodido héroe por siempre?- negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras que la chica castaña solo se acariciaba el cuello al safarse del agarre de Harry.

-Draco Malfoy, eres tan oportuno, muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer, prometo recompensarte y enviare a uno de mis hibridos a liberar a tu padre de Azkaban- Mencionaba Silas abrazando a su amada bastante preocupado por lo que pudo pasarle en manos de Potter.

-Ahora la profecía ha llegado a ti Silas, lo demás depende de ti, si necesitas ayuda sabes donde encontrarme- El platinado se daba la media vuelta pero en ese momento Kol, aquel vampiro original se acercaba a el para poder detenerlo.

-Que carajos!- Replicaba el Slytherin mirando al inmortal mientras que éste solo desviaba la mirada.

-En la guerra hay un precio que pagar Malfoy, asi que le prometi a Kol que tendría tu fortuna, lo siento, asi son las cosas- Draco agrandaba sus ojos sacando su varita para posteriormente dirigirse a Harry y tomarlo de la cintura.

-Sabia que no eran de fiar, pero lo siento Silas, no veras la jodida profecía entonces, sabras que tampoco con un Malfoy puedes jugar sin pagar el precio- Se aparecia en otro de los lugares puesto que le era complicado transportar un cuerpo desmayado a otro sitio, eso requeriría de mucha fuerza. Silas en cambio solo enviaba a sus hibridos y el mismo Kol para capturarlo en toda la casa, pero Draco seguía realizando desparaiciones a diestra y siniestra con el afán de ganar tiempo, solo tenia que esperar un poco mas.

-No seas tonto Malfoy, de cualquier manera ya estas muerto!

-Romeo porfavor, no mateis a ese chico, dejadlo ir, tienes lo que deseais, a mi, y ..

-Quiero la maldita profecía Julliette!, es nuestra oportunidad de tener el poder ilimitado, la magia, el poder de cada especie en una misma y asi hacer que todos nos respeten- Replicaba el con un tono bastante exasperado y molesto.

Draco se habia cansado de realizar desapariciones, varios de los hibridos los habían interceptado y entre ellos se encontraba Kol acompañado de Katherine quien no habia abandonado la finca por placer propio. El platinado sostenía a Harry con todas sus fuerzas con la varita en ristre apuntándolos a ambos.

-No tienes escapatoria Draquito, es mejor que le entregues la profecía a Silas y no mataremos a nadie.- Mencionaba Katherine coquetamente recargándose en la pared de madera mirando a Kol.

-Sera mejor que te entregues.

El platinado sentía que no tenia escapatoria alguna, quizá lo mas conveniente era entregarse, ceder ante cualquier petición, rendirse y recordar esas épocas en las que Voldemort humillaba a la gran familia Malfoy por el solo hecho de dejar ir a Harry potter y desenmascarar todo el plan al descubrir la existencia del mago tenebroso. -Jamas me rendiré, no esta vez- El levantaba su varita pero en ese momento se escuchaba una estruendosa explosión proveniente de uno de los extremos de los pasillos.

-Quien anda ahí- Katherine y Kol se colocaban a la defensiva llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona quien habia creado esa magia. Pues un hombre de cabello negro, piel causcásica y ojos color aguamarina hacía acto de presencia mirando la escena sonriendo socarronamente al obsrvar que la vampiresa tenía el cabello un poco desarreglado a causa del polvo.

-Creo que he llegado tarde a la fiesta?, ¿Hay ronda de chupitos?-

-Damon?- Preguntaba Katherine.

-El mismo cariño- el pelinegro tomaba un madero apuntando a ambos mientras que Kol se reía sobremanera.

-Que piensas hacer con eso, ¿Clavarla en nuestro pecho?- Reia como nunca.

-Petrificus totalus- Al realizar el encantamiento, Kol se petrficaba dejando a Katherine con la boca abierta.

-Si… soy un mago, y no hagas que salga de mi lo David Copperfield- Ahora el pelinegro estaba mirando a Draco, pues lo ayudaría a combatir contra todos ellos.

-No te olvides de mi… querido hermano.- Mencionaba alguien mas que aparecía en la escena. Era un chico de cabellos castaños ojos marrones y piel ligeramente morena; Harry, quien abria los ojos con dificultad hechando rabietas contra Malfoy miraba atónito al recién llegado.

-Stefan… estas vivo.- El vampiro sonreía.

-Larga historia Harry, pero no creas que te dejaría solo con estos cabezotas- hacia referencia a Draco y Damon quienes no se quitaban la mirada uno del otro.


	40. Tregua entre una Serpiente y un cuervo

El platinado no apartaba la mirada del vampiro quien todavía sostenía la varita en ristre amenazando a los dos que tenía enfrente, Katherine estaba a la defensiva mientras que Kol aún tenía sus musculos petrificados a causa del encantamiento que habia provocado en él. Stefan se acercaba a la chica para despues tomarla de los brazos y sonreir como nunca, pues hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba cobrarse todas y cada una de las bajezas antes cometidas en el pasado.

-Deberia arrancarte la cabeza maldita zorra, debería extirpar tus entrañas y dárselas a los cuervos para que hagan un festín.- En cambio la chica solo enredaba sus manos delicadamente en el cuello del chico para despues estamparlo en la paredo y dirigirle una sonrisa burlona, suficiente, la típica y letal que utilizaba siempre que se veía metida en problemas.

-Sabes que yo siempre gano Stefan, además, se que no puedes vivir sin mi- Ella seguía riendo mientras que el vampiro pelinegro le apuntaba con la varita.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

-No me digas que ahora te crees uno de ellos- Ella reía un poco. –Aceptalo, tu noviecita británica aparte de estar muerta no te aceptaría siendo como eres, ella… ya tiene a quien amar- Miraba a Draco para sembrar la semilla de la discordia como era su ya tan conocida costumbre pero en cambio el vampiro solo la tomaba del cuello y convocaba un hechizo para silenciarla,

-Incarcelus- Unas lianas aprisionaron el cuerpo de la morena haciendo que se retorciera de la desesperación tratando de liberarse fervientemente.

-Soy un vampiro mago, lo se… una rara y no tan conocida combinación- Miraba a Stefan intentando decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de no haber elegido tener poderes como su madre, pero él entendía a su vez que sobre esos asuntos no habia elección alguna. Tenía en cuenta que Madelaine amaba a ambos por igual, ni uno menos que el otro, solamente que la persona elegida con el gen de la magia habia sido Damon y no él.

Draco cargaba a Harry para incorporarse pues no tardarían los hibridos en encontrarlos, asi que Stefan se ofreció para ayudar y poder esconderse en otro sitio antes que los demás decidieran aparecer. Habia sido mejor hacer una desaparición conjunta, pero todavía estaba el hecho que Hermione seguía atrapada en algun otro plano mientras que Julliette usurpaba su cuerpo, por lo que no podían retirarse del lugar hasta poder recuperarla.

-Pense… que habías muerto en Grecia- Mencionaba con dificultad Harry.

-Soy un vampiro, es difícil matarme, pero a decir verdad las sirenas que custodiaban la profecía decidieron dejarme con vida- Indicaba el castaño vampiro haciendo que el pelinegro arqueara una ceja en desconocimiento, había sido testigo de la forma en la que la marea se lo tragaba para llevar su cuerpo a las rocas de algun acantilado para despedazar su cuerpo.

-Las sirenas, bueno, ellas son malas pero saben respetar los tratados y la vida misma del ser humano- Indicaba Damon con toda seguridad.

-Pero como es que sabes eso?- Stefan preguntaba con inquisitez.

-Yo conocí algunas en Hogwarts y Hermione me mencionó que detestan las muertes, y si mueres por una causa justa pueden ayudarte a evitarlo siempre y cuando te sacrifiques por otra persona.- Suspiraba un poco al recordar su reciente encuentro con aquellos seres mágicos del lago negro.

-Fue por eso que me liberaron?

-Seguramente hermano, bueno, no es momento de contar la forma en que sobreviviste, no te durara mucho el gusto si Silas y sus híbridos se encuentran persiguiéndonos, ¿Alguien sabe donde podemos escondernos?- Damon se abría paso entre los escombros pudiendo salir del hueco que habia creado mientras que los demás los estaban siguiendo.

-Nos quedan las grutas que conectaban a las mansiones- Todos miraban a Draco algo sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que conocía aquella finca como la palma de su mano. –No me miren de ese modo, esa era la forma de transportarse cuando los mortífagos se conservaban en el anonimato, incluso hay una forma de llegar a mi casa por uno de ellos pero el ministerio lo descubrio y selló el acceso a ellas.

-Pero si las cerró como demonios entraremos?- Preguntaba Damon.

-A Evan lo creían muerto, asi que consideraron irrelevante hacer lo mismo con su casa, pero tenemos que darnos prisa o de lo contrario ellos nos encontrarán- Damon debía aceptar que aquel platinado tenía excelentes ideas cuando de escapar se trataba, asi que sin discutirle palabra alguna decidió acompañarlo junto a los demás.

Se adentraron en los jardines donde se encontraron con una estatua en forma de gárgola espectral que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna cubierta con algunas hierbas enredadas. La base era lo suficientemente alta y plana a la altura de todos ellos, asi que Draco tomaba su varita para dar unos toques que servía como clave para poder abrirla. Esta se defragmentaba en algunos ladrillos que se movían rápidamente dándoles la entrada libre a aquellas grutas. Stefan lo encontró similar a la tumba de Fell Church donde los vampiros fueron confinados y condenados a la inanición hasta que por locuras de su hermano lograban abrirla.

Los ladrillos húmedos albergaban no solo moho sino otros bichos que habían hecho de aquel lugar su hogar, pues se desplazaban con tal agilidad evitando el contacto con los recién llegados. Harry decidió hacer un lumus provocando con eso que se alejaraon completamente abriéndoles paso hasta el lugar destinado para poder aguardar hasta idear un mejor plan de combate contra Silas. Damon aun resoplaba un poco pensando en la mejor manera de rescatar a Hermione pero con todo lo sucedido veía casi imposible acercarse a su sequito de guardaespaldas.

-Hermione… se ha ido- Harry mascullaba con tristeza y en actitud derrotista hciendo que tando el vampiro pelinegro como el chico platinado se dirigieran a él para pedirle mas explicaciones.

-Ella no se ha ido, no te puedo creer eso maguito- Damon lo miraba con odio tomandolo de su camisa para estamparlo a la pared mientras que Stefan intervenía sosteniendo a su hermano del cuello para evitar un arrebato de ira que conmunmente desembocaba en un asesinato.

-Calmate Damon, el hizo lo que pudo para ayudarla!- Retaba el vampiro castaño pero aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina no le quitaba los ojos a Potter apretando su garganta con todo lo que tenía en señal de impotencia. A pesar de que Stefan tocaba y apretaba su mano con tal fuerza no podía contra la de su hermano que era mas viejo y experimentado que el en cuanto a ataque.

-Ricucsempra!- Draco apuntaba a Damon impatcando contra su espalda logrando apartarlo con mucha fuerza, en cambio el otro no se daría por vencido y se incorporaba rápidamente para intentar ahorcar al platinado pero éste hacía un movimiento rápido de varita logrando estampar nuevamente al vampiro.

-Apartate de Potter que si alguien le hace daño, ese sere yo asi que lo mejor es que te calmes maldito vampiro, no por que ahora seas un brujo te hace si quiera de mi nivel de experiencia- Draco indicaba fulminante sosteniendo la mirada contra Damon quien tampoco la apartaba. Era evidente que se detestaban, no solo por el hecho de competir por el amor de una misma chica sino por el hecho de ser tan idénticos.

-Te duele que Hermione me ame a mi no es cierto Draco?- Damon se levantaba con dificultad apoyándose de la humeda pared adoquinada pero sin perder aquella sonrisa triunfante que lo caracterizaba.

-No me provoques hijo de Puta, tu me la quitaste, pero.. yo sere quien la recuperará y tu te iras al maldito infierno de donde saliste.

-Malfoy no hagas una estupidez!- Harry imperaba pero al parecer nada podía quitar la ira que en ese momento el platinado sentía.

-Damon, calmate o tendre que detenerte yo mismo- Stefan se colocaba frente a su hermano pero lo apartaba bruscamente observando que el platinado hacia lo mismo con el chico de la cicatriz, pues eso iba mucho mas personal que otra cosa. Ambos corrieron contra el otro para forcejear un poco con las manos, no podían producir magia debido a que esta rebotaría para poder causar daño a diestra y siniestra incluso a quienes la habían provocado.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras, Hermione y yo tenemos una historia, ella me salvo la vida, me salvo de mi mismo y no permitiré que un vampiro de tercera que se cree la gran cosa me la quite… insignificante parástito- Draco le soltaba un puñetazo, pues habia conjurado sus manos para poder medirse en fuerza. El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que el vampiro trstabillara un poco soltando algo de sangre de su boca.

-Soy Damon Salvatore menudo cabrón, y si Hermione se enamoró de mi fue por que quizá tu no le dabas la talla como hombre- El vampiro contraatacaba dando otro puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el platinado tocara el suelo con algo de sangre también emanando de su boca, eso provocó que la bestialidad del chupasangre saliera desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Draco al notar esto tan solo lo miraba burlonamente para hacer un comentario letal y venenoso como todos aquellos que sabía hacerlo.

-Mirate… tan solo mirate imbecil.. crees que Hermione estaría con una bestia como tu?, con un animal sediento de sangre?... ¿Estaría con alguien que puede lastimarla?- Reia como nunca mientras que el vampiro pelinegro se lanzaba sobre el para tomarlo del cuello y mostrar sus colmillos filosos casi al borde de su cuello.

-Jamás le haría daño… es … la mujer que amo, y si tengo que matarte para que ella este libre lo haré con mucho gusto-

-Yo también te mataria con mucho gusto con tal de que ella no tenga que lidiar con un asqueroso vampiro como tu… y sabes, no te creas la gran cosa, que yo soy un príncipe, soy de la realeza y tu.. solo un cabrón lacayo caballerango hijo de un carpintero- Draco se lograba safar del agarre conectándole otro puñetazo mientras que Harry y Stefan pensaban la mejor manera de separarlos, pero por el espacio tan reducido era complicado siquiera intentar intervenir.

-Pues adelante hijo de puta, demuestra lo que tienes- Imperaba el platinado escupiendo sangre y colocarse en posición de defensa mientras que Damon hacía lo mismo aún con los ojos oscuros y la venosidad en el contorno bastante pronunciada.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de darse otra sarta de golpes escucharon una serie de chispas que rebotaban por todo el lugar impactando contra las paredes hasta que una de ellas casi llegando al hombro de Harry, quien aún se encontraba débil a causa de lo anterior ocurrido en la sala de estar con Silas. El vampiro castaño lo tomaba del hombro y miraba a Damon con severidad, esa mirada que el pelinegro de ojos aguamarina comprendía a la perfeccion; esa misma que era tan típica d su padre cuando los reprendía por batirse a golpes cuando eran unos niños.

-Harry haz la desaparición, tu no puedes pelear en estas condiciones, te prometo que regresaremos pero con refuerzos- mencionaba Stefan tomando a su amigo del hombro. –Damon, tu y Draco deben entretenerlos o de lo contrario ni tu ni el volverán a ver a Hermione, por favor, por una vez en tu vida no seas tan cabezota-

-Yo jamás trabajaría con este albino de laboratorio.

-Ni yo con el aborto de Dracula.

-Basta los dos!, tan solo escúchense, parecen niños pequeños o pelean igual que un viejo matrimonio, no les quedara otro recurso mas que trabajar solos- En ese instante y sin decir otra cosa Stefan desaparecía junto con Harry para dejarlos completamente a su suerte, pues ahora debían trabajar en equipo para poder sobrevivir a los hibridos. Draco solo miraba de reojo al vampiro y éste a su vez hacia lo mismo al notar que todavía los rayos y chispas rebotaban por todo el lugar, asi que decidieron y muy en contra de su propia voluntad cooperar un poco si deseaban volver a ver a la castaña.

-Por aquí- Imperaba Draco corriendo hacia el lado contrario de las grutas pues los pasos se escuchaban acercándose cada vez mas a ellos.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes.

-Entonces quedate aquí y que te rosticen como un pavo de navidad.- Draco seguía su camino no importando dejar atrás al vampiro, pero debía aceptar que le ayudaría mucho al combatir contra los hibridos.

-Eso quisieras pero no te dare el gusto, asi que aprovechame que esto de oferta en la sección de soldaditos de juguete- El pelinegro vapiro se apresuraba también pudiendo exitosamente doblar por una de las esquinas donde Draco se detenia para realizar un encantamiento protector y asi evitar las miradas de los hibridos que ya se encontraban llegando a su distancia.

-Que haces-

-Callate, te pueden oir- Decia el platinado en susurro.

En ese momento un trigueño miraba inquisitivo aquellos rincones junto con otros dos olfateando cualquier pista, pues estaban a punto de acercarse a ellos y aunque no pudieran verlos podían sentir la presencia con tan solo aquel sentido tan agudo. –Vaporeo Scencia- Invocaba el platinado de nuevacuenta para cambiar el olor y la pista por un aroma parecido al de las cloacas humedas, bastante pestilente para confundirse con el ambiente donde se encontraban. Damon debía admitir que el platinado sabia mucho mas que él de magia y que por ende haber estudiado en el colegio Hogwarts le habia servido para no solo controlar esos poderes sino para volverse un experto en el movimiento de varita.

-Eres bueno… lo admito—se sentaba el vampiro en uno de los espacios pues se sentía algo cansado por haber viajado hasta ese punto- Yo solo se hacer lvitar cosas y te lo dire… le quite un libro a Hermione que habia dejado en mi casa. En ese instante Draco deseaba soltar una risa, pues al imaginarse al vampiro tratar de hacer magia debía ser sumamente gracioso, pero era su enemigo y debía permanecer en la misma postura.

-Asi que eres mago-

-Si, soy un hado padrino por asi decirlo- El vampiro pelinegro rodaba los ojos esbozando una sonrisa para despues reir un poco, podía aprovechar el intervalo en el que los hibridos se habían ido por fin a seguir buscándolos y por lo menos conversar un poco sobre lo sucedido.

Damon pudo notar que aquel platinado con el que habia reñido no era tan cruel y despiadado como incluso la misma Hermione se lo describia, pues ahora tenían un punto en el cual convergían que era la magia y sobre todo las ganas de encontrar al amor del cual ambos estaban locos. Por un segundo pudo pensar que de ser otras circunstancias quizá fueran amigos en otra vida o espacio, pero cuando algo se interponía como el cariño de una mujer todo eso se evaporaba.

-Hado padrino, bueno- Draco se sentaba al frente mirando al piso suspirando- Tenemos que buscar la manera de hacerla regresar, no , simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella- Encendia un cigarrillo dando una calada abundante para poder relajarse- No se por que te cuento todo esto si eres mi rival de amores, pero… creo que estas deacuerdo conmigo que cuando la conoces…

-Tu mundo cambia… se transforma-

-Exacto… es como si ella te diera..-

-Una segunda oportunidad de ser mejor- Ambos chicos respondieron al unísono, pues era cierto; la castaña les habia brindado a ambos otra pauta para recomenzar sus vidas, sin asesinatos, sin veneno, sin la estampa de soportar la culpa que acarreaba una sociedad que etiquetaba los hechos sin detenerse en las causas que los originaron. Hermione Granger, la castaña de Gryffindor habia visto en ellos algo mas que un par de ojos preciosos, que unos cuerpos bien definidos, que una actitud arrogante de la cual dependían muchos de los sufrimientos que originaban. Ellos a su lado se sentían completos, como si toda la basura que llevaran consigo se hiciera polvo y se esparciera a los confines de la nada.

-No busque enamorarme de ella Draco- El pelinegro explicaba rodando los ojos como era su costumbre- Pero sus ojos, su boca, su manera de hablar, de ser independiente, su cuerpo…

-Si , si ya entendí- El platinado lo callaba- Fue lo mismo que yo vi hace muchos años, incluso desde que eramos niños la humillaba… pero era para.. hacerme notar ante ella- Suspiraba recordando viejas andanzas- Hermione era la mas inteligente y culta de mi generación pero sobre todo una chica valiente, ¿Sabias que tenia celos de Potter y Weasley?

-En serio?- Reia el vampiro- ¿Del pelirrojo que come como si fuera el fin del mundo?

-Si de el.

-Bueno, creo que no estabas seguro de tus capacidades, solo mirate, eres bien parecido, y creeme que si fuera yo una chica o si fuese gay me fijaba en ti- En ese momento se miraban haciéndose un silencio incomodo, pero al poco rato ambos soltaban una risotada callándose al instante con el temor de que algun hibrido curioso los escuchara.

En ese instante el platinado sintió que algo atravesaba su espalda haciendo que soltara de su boca una cantidad de sangre, y por ende el vampiro pelinegro observaba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que uno de los hibridos lo habia interceptado, asi que sin mas que pensar se lanzó sobre aquel atacante para poder enterrar su mano en el corazón y sacárselo de un tajo. Esa era la manera de acabar con uno de ellos, también notó que otros dos corrían hacia a el con intención de morderlo, lo tomaron de los brazos y otro de ellos enterraba sus colmillos en su cuello.

Ahora con una mordida de licántropo difícilmente podía seguir, pero se percataron que Damon no sufría alteración alguna en su sistema; su herida cerraba normalmente esbozando una sonrisa triunfal pero a la vez siniesta, ya que seguido a eso se movia a gran velocidad para acabar con ellos.

-Grave error idiotas, creo que la sangre de Klaus ha sido sintetizada y empaquetada para llevar… comprela con si distribuidor autorizado- Ambos hibridos caían muertos y escuchaba claramente las arcadas del platinado que ahora tenía una barra de metal incrustada en la espalda. Aquella misma había atravezado el pulmón por lo que soltaba borbotones de sangre por la boca.

-Debes… seguir… Hermione te necesita- Draco mencionaba lentamente, su sudor hacia que se pegaran sus cabellos platinados con su frente y sus ojos grises se dilataban al sentir que la muerte rondaba sobre su cuerpo. En ese instante el vampiro pelinegro pensaba que con aquel chico muerto, el camino con la castaña le quedaría libre, hacía memoria sobre las horas anteriores donde recordaba desearle la muerte; simplemente, nada le haría mas feliz que estar siempre con la chica, pero por otro lado cerraba sus ojos.

-Odio… en serio… Detesto hacer lo correcto- Resoplaba acuclillándose a su lado tomando la barra de metal para sacarla de un tajo y rápidamente colocar su camisa en la herida para que no perdiera gran cantidad de sangre. Draco estaba apunto de morir, asi que mordía su muñeca para dejar salir liquido escarlata llevándola a la boca del chico.

-Bebe Draco no seas necio, no te convertiras en vampiro, aun estas vivo, es solo para sanarte, anda no seas niño- Damon replicaba mientras que el chico de ojos grises dudaba en hacerlo por un momento, pero no le quedaba alternativa; si habia una posibilidad de salvarse debía aferrarse a ella, pues aun debía vivir por su madre, incluso por su padre. Tomó el brazo del vampiro y bebió a grandes cantidades cerrando sus ojos.

No le gustaba el sabor, debía reconocer que en caso de que fuese un vampiro sería uno bastante malo o uno vegetariano, pues definitivamente aquel liquido distaba mucho de ser jugo de calabaza o zanahoria, que eran de sus favoritas. Al poco rato se alejaba de la muñeca del chico para colocar su cabeza en la pared y respirar un poco mas; pudo notar que recobraba su fuerza, incluso se sentía mas poderoso, mas agil, con gran vitalidad para matar a cuanto hibrido se colocara en frente. Su herida comenzaba a cerrar y el pulmon que había sido atravezado se reestablecía.

-Por que me salvaste Damon- Preguntaba el platinado

-Por idiota, por eso te salve, ah si si, no se si te ha pasado que la voz de cierta castaña testaruda y terca ronda en tu cabeza para que hagas lo que es correcto cuando haces digamos… una travesura- Rodaba sus ojos y en es instante el platindo comenzaba a carcajearse.

-Tambien te pasa a ti?, esa mujer es todo un caso- Ambos suspiraban, recordaban al amor de su vida, a esa chica de ojos miel que los habia cautivado.

-Creo que por eso la amamos, hubo una ocasión que le grite a mi elfo domestico por derramar el té en la casa y ella hizo que me…. Disculpara con el- Alzaba las cejas – No es algo que acostumbre hacer.

En ese momento el vampiro pelinegro se levantaba de su sitio para posteriormente dirigirse cerca de su rival de amores para ayudarle a incorporarse, por extraño que pareciera, aquel no hizo ni opuso resistencia alguna. Dio un largo suspiro y caminaron a lo largo de aquellas grutas para salir a la superficie y por fin combatir a Silas.

Caminaron largo y tendido hasta regresar al punto de partida cuando en ese instante encontraron una esfera de color blanco; Draco la encontró familiar ya que era similar a la que su padre intentaba buscar en el ministerio de magia varios años atrás cuando se relacionaba una con Harry Potter y Voldemort.

-Damon espera..- Draco imperaba acuclillándose para recogerla.

-No creo que tengamos que recoger recuerditos, te recuerdo que hay una chica que ambos queremos y que se encuentra atrapada en el alma de la bella señorita Capuletto- El pelinegro vampiro dramatizaba rodando los ojos pero observaba que Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a esa esfera.

-Esta es la profecía- la miraba con sus ojos grises centímetro a centímetro, misma que comenzaba a revelar algo importante. Era Andromeda debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en aquel peñón donde la marea no paraba de subir constantemente, pues las olas chocaban contra los acantilados y la furia marítima e implacable la devoraría en cuestión de unos minutos. Fue en ese instante que una pareja de recién casados aparecía en el objeto.

-Son… no no puede ser.

-Que es lo que no puede ser Draco, debemos irnos-

-Damon esto es importante Joder, solo observala- La colocaba de tal manera que ambos la miraban con detenimiento, pero aquel pelinegro de ojos aguamarina tan solo arqueaba la ceja.

-Si si si, conozco un proyector de acetatos que mi padre Giusseppe tenía y que servía mejor que ese cachivache, ahora.. si no le molesta al coleccionista de basura.. ¿Podemos irnos ya?, hay una chica que salvar y si no la salvas tu lo haré yo.. pero me la quedare- Espetaba el vampiro pero el platinado lo estampaba en la pared mostrándole la imagen que aparecía.

La esfera proyectaba a una pareja de recién casados que se les veía muy felices; se encontraban saliendo de un templo celebrando sus nupcias. La novia vestida de blanco tenía el cabello rizado, la nariz respingada y su esbeltez era digna de admirarse en aquellos años. En cambio el hombre tenía cierto problema con la calvicie aunque no pronunciaba, pues todavía cierta mata de cabello luchaba por sobrevivir mismo que había peinado y acicalado para ese su gran día.

La imagen volvía a cambiar esta vez mostrando a una niña recién nacida, un hospital privado del cual seguramente se habían hecho al tener un seguro de gastos médicos mayores donde recibirían la mejor de las atenciones aún mas tratándose de la primogénita de la familia. Draco miraba con inquisitez pues reconocía totalmente a la pareja que acababa no solo de contraer nupcias sino de tener a su primer retoño.

-Draco, ¿Por qué los miras como si los conocieras?-

-Es que… no no puede ser cierto-

-Que es lo que no puede ser cierto Draco habla de una puta vez, no tenemos tiempo de adivínelo con mímica- El platinado seguía sin contestar pues la pareja efectivamente era conocida.

El humo se transformaba un poco y trazaba la forma de una niña de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel que vestía su primera túnica, misma que Draco reconoció al instante ya que era la misma que identificó la primera vez que pisaba el colegio Hogwarts. En ese instante el vampiro pelinegro también miraba la misma con inquisitez fijando sus ojos azules aguamarina en la imagen de la pequeña.

-No puede ser…

En ese instante una leyenda salía de la esfera dibujándose en el area circular de la misma.

"De mi nacera una sangre nueva, donde mi magia no tenga limites, donde mi portador tenga la sabiduría para encaminarla al bien de los demás y no al propio… Aquel a quien todos despreciaran pero que hara grandes cosas".

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sorprendidos tan solo concordaron con un nombre.

-Hermione.- Los dos concluían. Pues ahora sabían perfectamente que la descendiente de Andromeda quien poseía la magia ilimitada, aquella que todo lo podía recaía en ella, en la castaña que ambos amaban. Solo esperaban que Silas ignorara aquel hecho o d lo contrario todo podría echarse a perder. El vampiro pelinegro hacía memoria en aquel dia que los hibridos lo mordieron en Mystic Falls, su cuerpo habia sido casi mutilado por las bestias y recordaba a la vez que esperaban la sangre de Klaus para curarle, misma que no llegó hasta el dia despues de que él estuviese completamente reestablecido. Simplemente, la sangre de Hermione que bebió aquella noche lo había salvado.

También hizo memoria sobre la primera vez que la miró en acción combatiendo cerca del bosque, donde al ser mordida su atacante se convirtió en polvo, absolutamente en piedra para deshacerse a los pocos minutos. Ahora caía a la cuenta que la sangre de la castaña era demasiado poderosa, incluso mas que de la de un Doppelganger como Helena Gilbert, pues esta solo servía como catalizador entre las especies; la de Klaus para curar las mordidas de licántropo, pero ella… Definitivamente tenía una sangre que transformaba, curaba y a la vez… destruía.

-Damon…

-Dime Albino- Contestaba el vampiro.

-Tienes que aprender sobre magia defensiva desde este punto hasta que nos encontremos con Silas, los mortifagos desean la profecía, y si es necesario matarlos, debemos hacerlo, procura también que el anillo de lapizlazuli no abandone tu dedo.- Indicaba Draco mientras que el pelinegro sostenía la varita que lo habia elegido y la colocaba en su cinturón para dirigirse hacia a la superficie, pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera subir un escalon, éste le tomaba el hombro al platinado para respirar profundo.

-Hagamos un trato Malfoy- Draco lo miraba algo ceñudo pensando que sería una locura hacer negocios con los vampiros, pero tenía en cuenta que aquel tipo le habia salvado la vida, y eso, debía valer algo para un Malfoy, ya que como su abuelo Abraxas decía. "Un Malfoy siempre sabe gratificar un favor, no con dinero, sino con otro igual o mayor".

-Esta bien… que clase de trato-

-Promete que si Hermione llega a estar de nuevo con nosotos, ella decidirá con quien querra pasar el resto de su vida.- El platinado se sorprendía un poco pero pensaba que era lo más justo, comenzaba a discernir los mas presentes hechos y caía a la cuenta que la castaña le habia sido honesta sobre la atracción que mantenía con aquel vampiro. Suspiró un poco y decidió hablar.

-Damon, no es por decepcionarte, pero ¿Tu crees que ella permanecerá joven toda la vida?, envejecerá y tu estarás igual, y no creo, que ella le apetezca ser uno de ustedes, no me lo tomes a mal viejo, pero lo de ustedes… como amigo, te digo que es imposible, y como rival te digo… que no te dejare el camino tan fácil.

-Me llamaste amigo- Sonreia el vampiro de ojos aguamarina pero a la vez pensaba en aquellas palabras tan ciertas como una terrible verdad salida de la boca de un profeta. Damon era un vampiro y Hermione por muy sangre especial o mágica que tuviese, envejecería por el hech de ser una humana. Suspiró un poco y desviaba la mirada.

-Si ella envejece… permaneceré a su lado hasta su ultimo suspiro, seré su amante, su amigo, su esposo, y al final de sus días… su cabrón enfermero que la cuidara- El brillo del vampiro era especial, pues ahora Damon Salvatore estaba completamente enamorado y entregado a la persona que lo habia salvado aquella noche de penumbra en Manchester. Draco por su parte observaba y debía reconocer que esas palabras eran sinceras, sin un deje de sarcasmo tan conocidos del vampiro pelinegro, asi que solo pasaba saliva y por primera vez daba su brazo a torcer con alguien mas que no fuera Hermione o su madre misma.

-Trato hecho… ella será quien decida, por alguno de los dos- Hacía una pausa- Pero debes prometer, mejor dicho, debemos prometer que si ella elige a uno, el otro tendrá que irse de su vida, para siempre.

Damon sentía su corazón latir como una tambora en plena fiesta patronal o de aniversario de ciudad antigua, consideraba que tenía las de perder ya que reconocía muy a su pesar que la castaña y el platinado tenían una historia que los unía, no dejando de lado su naturaleza humana. Suspiró y de repente decidió terminar esto de una vez por todas.

-Hecho-

-No Damon… esto es una promesa, y ahora que eres mago, debes prometerlo como tal.

-Y como carajos es eso?, ya lo prometí, ¿Qué no crees en mi?, pensé que habíamos… "progresado" en nuestra amistad- El vampiro simulaba comillas aéreas mientras que Draco negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Haremos, el juramento inquebrantable- Draco colocaba su varita en ristre indicándole a Damon que hiciese lo mismo con la suya; mientras tanto el vampiro dudaba un poco pues temía que algo extraño o siniestro ocurriera con aquel hecho pero no tenía mas remedio que confiar en el platinado.  
Draco tomaba de la muñeca a su ahora nuevo amigo afianzándose lo mas que pudo haciendo que el otro hiciera exactamente lo similar.

-Debes de decir… Lo juro.

-Ok… pero no nos estamos casando verdad?, te advierto que no habrá beso de marido y marido-

-Claro que no, además no me gustan los vampiros, de ser asi prefiero a Stefan, el es mas… manejable- Sonreia el platinado para porfin comenzar.

-Prometes que respetaras la desición de hermione no haciéndole preguntas mas de las que ella te quiera contestar?.

-Lo juro- Rodaba los ojos con su mano estrechada en la del platinado.

-Prometes alejarte de Hermione en caso dado de no ser tu el elegido para estar con ella?.

-Lo juro- En ese instante una serie de hilos dorados se hundía en la piel de cada uno de los chicos en forma de nudo para poder unir aquella promesa que estaban realizando. Damon debía reconocer que era un truco muy bueno, pues en el pasado lo hubiera tomado a broma, pero dados los acontecimientos recientes no le quedaba mas remedio que ser menos escéptico.

-De mi parte juro respetar la desición de Hermione, aún si no me eligiera, aún si por ser mi razón de existir me abandonara por completo- Los ojos grises de Draco comenzaron a aguarse un poco al pensar en el primer dia que conoció a Hermione, los momentos inolvidables e incluso aquel puñetazo en tercer curso que le propinó al llamarlo "maldita cucaracha".

-Draco… estas bien?

-Si… sigamos—Hacía otra pausa—Prometo desearle siempre lo mejor y dejar que se vaya contigo para que cuides de ella, la protejas y veas siempre por su bienestar al final de sus días. Me alejaré para siempre de su vida, la… la dejaré ir—Draco Malfoy estaba doblegando y tragándose su orgullo que generación tras generación habia dominado en su familia, pues el amor era el mas importante y por fin lo conocía gracias a Hermione Granger.. la chica que lo salvo de si mismo en inumerables ocasiones.

-Juro… amarla por siempre, aunque no pueda acercarme.- Damon lo observaba y deseaba parar ese conjuro, pues reconocía esa mirada en alguien en especial. En la de su hermano Stefan cuando se veía obligado a abandonar a Elena para seguir a Klaus, quería detenerse, pero las amarras eran fuertes y no había vuelta de hoja. El juramento inquebrantable estaba pactado, firmado y sellado por el destino mismo.

-Yo te juro Draco..—Se apresuraba a decir el vampiro—Que en caso de no ser el elegido, me alejaré de ella, de ustedes y les deseare la felicidad, pues se la merecen, pero promete que cuidaras d ella, que tendrán… hermosos hijos, y que le pondrán a uno de ellos como yo.

-Asi será Damon, asi será- Ambos se miraban notando que el conjuro se habia terminado. El silencio incomodo rondaba en el aire pero la paz interior de cada uno comenzaba a invadirlos, pues ahora solo eran dos chicos que pelearían limpiamente por el amor de la castaña, por cuidarla y preservar lo especial que era.


End file.
